


Bleeding Love

by lolabunny1992



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 244,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabunny1992/pseuds/lolabunny1992
Summary: After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bleeding Love  
> Author: Lolabunny1992  
> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Sesshoumaru x OC  
> Disclaimer: All characters and shows used in my fanfictions belong to the brilliant minds of the people who own and created them. I claim absolutely no ownership over any original content used in the fanfictions that I write. The stories I write here are for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of these stories. I am very grateful to the original creators for their wonderful animes/creations, ideas, and creativity; they are extremely appreciated and loved. Without your wonderful contributions to the world, I would not have my fanfictions that were inspired by you. Thank you!  
> Note: Story title inspired from song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.
> 
> Inuyasha was created by and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Good afternoon,  
> Welcome to the debut of Bleeding Love! This story is the very first fanfiction that I've ever published and completed back when I began writing online at Quizilla.com. After the site's fall, I moved to Fanfiction.net where I decided to write the story over which is what makes the story what it is today. I hope you both approve and enjoy the story. I'd also like to dedicate this fanfiction to Lilraven88, a cherished friend who passed in May of 2018, who also wrote for Fanfiction.net. May she rest in peace.  
> Please take great care, and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.
> 
> WARNING! This story will contain dark/violent content and sensitive topics not suitable for everyone and may disturb some readers. Reader discretion is advised. If you choose to ignore this and continue regardless of this, you do so at your own discretion. WARNING!

It was yet another bright day. In a clearing, many demons were fighting one another within a vast forest. It seemed the "argument" was over territory that has been fought over between the two packs for a quite some time now. At the edge of this bloodied clearing appeared the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru. A truly strong Taiyoukai in his right as he stood tall and proud watching the brawl and sensing the one attracting his attention nearby. It had been brought to his attention of a powerful being killing demons on his lands. Even messengers that reported between his land and the others, though of course, that's not what interested him about this being. The rumor that caught his attention on the matter was that it was one mere human woman causing such trouble.

He looked by his side; there stood a young human girl by the name of Rin and an imp demon known as Jaken, who was well known as Sesshoumaru's servant. He was still unsure why he even kept the human girl around, nor why he even bothered to save her. She ended up being rather loyal, a very cheerful and chipper child. So filled with life as where Jaken was quite the stressed out babysitter. Always disciplining her on what she should or shouldn't do, calling her troublesome and a nuisance. He looked ahead at the demons fighting and thinking little of the beings he could actually see. He was more concerned about this mystery woman causing mischief on his land and felt he should wait for this person to come into view instead of seeking her out further. He could easily sense her presence closing in. However, the fighting demons sensed his presence, of course being unable to ignore it.

" It's the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru! " The first pack leader exclaimed. Every member of both packs stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over towards the godlike demon in surprise of his presence there. It wasn't for a few more seconds that the second pack leader spoke next.

" Killing him will give us the power over the Western Lands. " It was then that members of both packs began to advance towards the demon lord. He merely looked at them coldly, with eyes that could easily be described as golden ice. He moved so swiftly, all you had time to see was a streak of white and wisps of neon green. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully in the middle of the clearing as every demon fell, dead into the dirt, behind him. As Rin and Jaken began their senseless compliments towards him, he looked ahead of him towards the sky. His eyes followed a sacred jewel shard that was falling from what must have been a demon he himself had slain. He watched it glisten in the light before it was caught in the hand of a very beautiful woman as she stood there at the opposite end of the clearing he originally stood.

She looked at the shard while holding it up towards the sun before closing her eyes tightly as the sun shined in them mercilessly. Sesshoumaru observed the new arrival while her eyes were closed. She looked exactly like Inuyasha's dead wench; the woman even wore the same priestess attire. So the woman causing havoc was a priestess. That explained how she was able to kill so many demons. The question now was why this woman was in his territory; she wasn't one he was familiar with in any of the human villages that settled on his lands. She lowered her head to face his direction before opening her eyes, to look directly at him. He then became confused at the expression she gave him, though naturally being the prideful demon lord he was he didn't show it. She was smiling at him with a warm smile, but that's not what confused him or caught his attention the most. It was her eyes; they were a gorgeous pink as if they were the sacred jewel themselves, and they held kindness towards him, a demon.

" Good afternoon." Her gentle voice called out to him. Sesshoumaru simply looked at her coldly. Her voice was certainly beautiful, a bit like the dead priestess' voice, but kinder and with a sweeter tone. " I hope you didn't have interest in this jewel shard. " He looked at the shard in her hand then back at her as she continued to smile warmly at him. He heard Rin speaking to Jaken in whispers though of course, they thought that he could not hear them.

" Master Jaken, that lady is so pretty. " Rin's tone was filled with admiration before Jaken responded with a voice indicating he was brushing off the young girl's stupid remark.

" She is nothing compared to a demon woman." Sesshoumaru looked the woman over again and then at her eyes. Clearly, this human was not Inuyasha's dead priestess, so then who was she? She didn't have the scent of graveyard soil, but it was undoubtedly a fragrance he's never come across before. The closest similar scent was Inuyasha's living wench, the girl from another time, mixed heavily with cherry blossoms.

" No, I did not. " He spoke with a stern yet cold tone. She smiled a little more brightly which he didn't understand how it was possible. She was certainly a pure being though he was certain that her being a priestess usually meant she should be ready to kill every and all demons. Something wasn't right about her.

" Good, I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to fight you for it. " She said as she took out a small jar and placed the shard inside with the other shards she had collected. So she was collecting jewel shards, was that her reason? Her smile turned less bright and to a more kind and gentle smile. Just as he was about to ask her who she was, a familiar group appeared to the side of the clearing. Both he and the woman looked towards the group to see Inuyasha and his pesky little friends.

" Sesshoumaru! " Was the first thing Inuyasha had said with caution in his voice. He glared at Sesshoumaru with distrust and looked ready for a fight until he saw the woman opposite of Sesshoumaru. His eyes went wide in confusion at her appearance which told Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha knew nothing of this woman either. The woman looked at the group with a curious look, until she saw the young girl and became alert. The girl looked at Sesshoumaru, then at the woman, and her eyes widened in recognition. The woman, seeing the younger girl's reaction, winced.

" K-Kioko? " Kagome said slightly above a whisper while staring at the young woman in disbelief. The woman looked at Kagome blankly, bearing a polite smile on her face. Sesshoumaru watched as she smiled with force at the girl from the future.

" Hello, Kagome. I see you've grown quite a bit though that's to be expected after years of not seeing you. " Kioko spoke clearly as Kagome at Kioko with confliction as the group she came with looked at the woman in confusion. Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome and spoke in a comforting tone.

" Kagome, you know her? " Kagome nodded, then smiled a sad smile at the woman before her, now certain that it was who she thought it to be. She was taller, older, and her hair, but her eyes can't be imitated. No matter what trickery was out there.

" Yes, her name is Kioko Higurashi; she's my older sister. " Kagome then revealed to those around the Higurashi sisters. Everyone in her group looked shocked, looking from her to Kioko as Sesshoumaru did the same, minus the look of shock. He supposed it was possible, then again, it was rather a small world if it were true. Sesshoumaru, however, could tell that the woman wasn't very thrilled to see Inuyasha's wench. The woman's smile slightly fell as she looked at Inuyasha, thinking of her best friend.

" Inuyasha, right? Kikyo has spoken of you. " Kioko said with a small laugh. Everyone became more intrigued by the remark and even more shocked that Kagome's sister was even associated with Kikyo.

" Kioko, you know Kikyo? " Kagome spoke with a voice filled with surprise as her face showed slight worry. Kioko simply stared at Kagome with a blank expression, the smile she once had now gone. The young woman's voice spoke distinctly as she gazed into her younger sister's eyes.

" Indeed I do. She's my best friend, and I'm wandering the countryside in search of the jewel shards for her. " Kioko explained while Inuyasha looked at Kioko in surprise, as Kagome didn't know what to say. Kioko looked back at Sesshoumaru and flashed him a kind smile. " Now then if none of you mind, I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you. " Was all Kioko had the chance to say before Sesshoumaru quickly darted for her, and stopped once he was standing in front of her. He quickly reached out his right hand to grab her neck until she jumped back, barely quick enough to get out of his reach and away from him. The group looked at them both with guarded expressions at the sudden actions. Kioko stood up straight again and looked up at him with a confused expression. " Did you have unfinished business with me? What is it I may do for you... Sesshoumaru was it? " She then asked the demon lord who was quite obviously taller than herself. Jaken began yelling at Kioko, which Sesshoumaru ignored, keeping his eyes on the woman before him. She managed to evade him; that's certainly no easy feat, especially for a human.

" HOW DARE YOU?! HE IS LORD SESSHOUMARU TO YOU, GIRL! " Jaken squawked in a rather animated demeanor. Kioko's expression turned to one of surprise before her kind smile returned, her eyes not once looking away from the Taiyoukai. She would admit the man was stunning. She had indeed heard of him amongst her travels and from Kikyo, but what they forgot to tell her was he was unquestionably handsome. She'd even go so far as to call him beautiful. His long silver hair, amazing stature, and a very handsome face, but the most astonishing were his pure gold eyes. They were like nothing she's ever seen before.

" So you're Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands, a true Taiyoukai. It's certainly an honor to meet such a strong demon. " Kioko made sure she spoke calmly as her smile grew more gentle. Sesshoumaru's expression remained cold, refusing to show the confusion this woman was causing him. Why was she praising him? She was a priestess; she had no business complimenting him. It was then that Kioko noticed his left arm missing once a small breeze kicked up, moving her empty sleeve about with it. " It's a fight you want, correct? If so, before we start, would you like for me to repair your arm first? " Sesshoumaru stood there unmoved and untelling of a response. What was this woman playing at? Kioko took a couple of steps towards him slowly, showing her hands to him in a defensive posture. " I know I must be very mysterious, and I don't expect you to trust me, but I wouldn't feel right about fighting you otherwise. " She then told him with a gaze that showed him no malevolence. His gaze simply turned glacial in his warning her to tread lightly. How could a human regenerate a demon's arm? It must have been some sort of trick, but he wanted to see her actions. She highly intrigued him, and so he allowed her to stand so close to him; he sensed no threat from her after all. She looked up at him and smiled before rolling up his sleeve delicately to see where his arm had been removed. Inuyasha's angry voice carried across the clearing, reprimanding Kioko for what she was about to do.

" What are you doing you, idiot?! Don't fix his arm; he'll just kill you! " He yelled out towards the two in question. She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled politely. He was certainly as energetic as Kikyo had described him, but seemed somewhat annoying to her at the minute.

" I assume this was your doing? He can try to kill me if he desires. " Kioko responded before turning back to Sesshoumaru, who looked at her unchanged. The others watched Kioko, amazed and confused. She was certainly a different kind of person to just walk up to Sesshoumaru with no fear at all only to then smile at him as if he were a kind man. Sango began whispering to Miroku, which the rest of the group could hear.

" I know he hates humans, but don't you think he seems a bit different with her standing so close? " Miroku looked to see the woman observing Sesshoumaru's arm and how the two looked while standing by one another. Miroku became instantly curious by the sight also and responded with a gossiping tone.

" Are you suggesting he is having a tryst with her? " Sango looked at him with a blushing anger, then punched him in the back of the head before she responded with an annoyed voice.

" No, you idiot! " Sango scolded. Kioko ignored the noise behind her while looking at the lack of Sesshoumaru's arm with a slightly sad smile. It must have been extremely painful by the looks of how it healed and scarred. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru with a curious expression, wondering how he could have possibly tolerated it and came to the conclusion that being a demon must have had its perks. Looking back down at the arm, she retrieved a pouch from her right kimono sleeve and pulled out a purple cherry blossom. Gazing up at Sesshoumaru again, with a sympathetic expression, she spoke with a voice to match.

" This may hurt a bit, but I assure you, it's no trick. So, please try to bear it. " Kioko told him in warning of what he might experience. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her, unfazed by her words, causing her to smile more kindly at him. Her attention returned to the task at hand and placed the cherry blossom at the end of his arm. Suddenly it began to shine with a blinding purple light. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked to the woman in suspicion as the pain began within his left limb, but she didn't once look away from the cherry blossom as her expression showed concentration. In its continued glow, Kioko could see Sesshoumaru's arm slowly regenerating, and he too witnessed it with his eyes widening. The Inu-gang stared in both shock and wonder as they watched Sesshoumaru's arm begin to manifest.

" She's doing it, but how? " Sango asked in disbelief with a tone filled with amazement. Rin, who had been standing back under Jaken's orders had watched the scene in excitement as well, with poor Jaken staring in shock. Rin's bubbly voice did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru as she spoke loudly towards her demon lord.

" Lord Sesshoumaru your arm is coming back! " After another moment passed, his arm had fully materialized, the cherry blossom now disintegrating upon completion. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru kindly yet with caution. Using her right hand, she touched his forearm to feel if the muscles were responsive. The touch caused a spark to flow through them both from the contact, surprising the two of them. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his currently sensitive arm being able to feel Kioko's touch and immediately out of surprise and reflex went to hit her. Luckily for her, she ducked, then jumped back in surprise only to smile at him. Her voice coming out with clear amusement at his reaction.

" Better, huh? " Kioko asked him as Sesshoumaru simply looked at his new arm, examining it. Inuyasha and the others looked at Sesshoumaru in awe, as Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the woman with a cold smirk and eyes of vicious intent.

" YOU IDIOT! " Inuyasha yelled in slight panic as he went to rush over to Kioko to protect her until Kioko turned a stern stare his way which made him freeze where he stood. Her eyes piercing right through him, and all she did was look at him.

" Stay away; I don't need your help. " She told the half-demon only to turn her pink colored hues to the demon man again as she observed him. She could feel excitement in fighting him, especially after hearing so highly of him. She grabbed her pouch and pulled out two black cherry blossoms. One turned into a black bow that looked exactly like Kikyo's and the other into a black quiver with matching black arrows. She pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at the demon lord, as her expression turned emotionless. " I'm ready when you are, Lord Sesshoumaru. "

Kioko stood there watching him, waiting for him to move. Lord Sesshoumaru. He was certainly a demon who expects respect to his mere presence, and she couldn't help but wonder why he would even be interested in fighting her. She didn't recall causing him any ill-will. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru lunged forward with a bright neon green glow around his hands. She shot her black arrow at him which he easily evaded. She quickly moved, and his hand went past the left side of her head and in that moment she looked into his eyes up close, and he did the same. In that very instant, time seemed to have been in slow motion.

His eyes were gorgeous pools of gold that she almost hesitated to lose sight of as where he looked into hers. He didn't understand how a human's gaze could be so beautiful and hold such depth. He recalled only seeing such eyes in the wisest of demons that have lived for centuries, something he was certain she was not. She ducked and stood on her hands to kick him in the stomach, but he took a step back making her miss. Flipping back, away from him, Kioko quickly retrieved her pouch of cherry blossoms and took her priestess shirt off to reveal a wrap encircling her body down to her waist. The wrap being the only thing blocking her chest from view. Her kimono top hung from her hips as the sleeves were tucked into the kimono as not to get dirty from dragging on the ground. She then tied the pouch of cherry blossoms to her right hip as to be able to access them much easier.

Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru emotionless and in thought as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her, completely shocked at her revealing so much skin. Sesshoumaru looked at her in observation; she had no marks on her. Peering into her eyes revealed to him nothing which inwardly surprised him. If she had killed and harmed as many demons as he's heard, then, of course, there would be scars or injuries on her body, but as far as he could see, there were none. Kioko, noticing his eyes scanning her body, held in her embarrassment and instead spoke to him in a teasing manner.

" Don't tell me you're easily distracted by the mere body of a woman. I didn't hear of you being such a lowly perverse being. " She said coaxing to provoke the silver-haired demon further. Sesshoumaru looked at her sternly at the remark. He will admit she certainly had a body any woman would beg for, demon or otherwise, but he wasn't distracted by it. Kioko reached towards the ground for her bow and an arrow, her eyes never leaving him. She slowly stood straight again and aimed her next arrow at him. She knew full well he wasn't observing her as a woman, but as an enemy, for any abnormalities or weaknesses. However, she just couldn't help but want to rile him up a bit. She was a human after all, though not uncommon for demons to use human women for their bodies, she could tell by his mere mannerisms that he had no interest in doing such a thing.

" Get her, me lord! Show this human wench what for! " Jaken began yelling from the sidelines in a cheer like fashion. Kioko glanced over at Jaken, then the little girl by his side. The moment she did, however, Sesshoumaru launched forward again. Kioko looked at him in time to shoot her arrow and grazed his right shirt sleeve. The arrow landed beside the first, a distance of three feet between them. He went to use his poison whip on her, but she used her bow to evade it, causing her bow to melt. He began attempting to slice her with his poisonous claws, but she continued to dodge them, being unable to do much of anything else. She looked at him and smiled kindly then used her right hand to reach into her pouch of cherry blossoms and pulled out a dark blue petal. She used her left hand to push him back as hard as she could against his chest, causing him to slide back a good yard or two. He was wide-eyed, surprised at her strength as he heard his armor crack. From her scent he could sense she was human so how did she hold enough power to make him skid backwards? She began to glow purple as she used her purifying aura on the blue cherry blossom in her hand. Everyone watched her, entranced by what she'd do next until they saw a rosary come from within the small petal, but not just any rosary. Sesshoumaru glared at her, threatening and daring her to even try to use it on him. Kioko's voice then spoke to him gently upon seeing his reaction.

" From your expression, I take it you know what this is. " She should have expected as much, seeing as how Inuyasha had the same sort of rosary. Though, the one in her hand had dark blue beads instead of purple, giving it a slightly different effect on the recipient than Inuyasha's. She knew even attempting this on him might have been a wasted effort, but for some reason, she felt she was now responsible for him after restoring his arm. She could hear the group whispering, unable to make out a single word. However, Sesshoumaru could, but he didn't let his eyes leave from the woman before him.

She closed her eyes and quickly began her chant, the beads beginning to glow in response and in that instant he sped forward ready to take her head. The beads shot forward at him as he began to zigzag, getting closer by the moment. She then opened her eyes to look at him, and he felt himself freeze, hesitating at the last second. He saw something in her eyes that made him stop though he didn't understand why it would at all faze him. Loneliness and pure hopelessness. He looked at her with his normal cold expression as the beads began connecting around his neck. She simply gazed at his left arm that was outstretched towards her, his clawed hand an inch away from her throat, ready to kill.

He then felt pain around his wrists and ankles before he looked to see black shadow like shackles around his wrists that glowed with her purifying aura. Connected to the shackles were chains that led behind him, which his golden eyes followed to see that they were coming from the two shadowy arrows fifteen feet behind him that missed him from earlier in the fight. The rosary beads had now connected together around his neck, and she looked back into his eyes when he turned back at her. Her expression was empty, and her eyes were soft and gentle towards him, which made him even slightly angrier than he was. He stood up straight, causing the chains on his ankles and wrists to disappear, and looked to her coldly but couldn't help feeling curious. She smiled at him, and her pink hues gazed at him in apology, which he immediately disregarded. Her voice coming out softly as she said the command she'd use against him.

" Heel. " The beads began to shine, and suddenly he felt an immense amount of pain as the beads surged through him a immobilizing aura. As it shocked him with purifying energy, a foot long dark blue shadow chain appeared. Attached to the rosary, it became extremely heavy, causing Sesshoumaru to be forced to the ground enough for the chain to touch the dirt. Kioko couldn't help but feel bad knowing that the man's pride had to be hurting to be lowered to her feet, bowing in submission to her by nothing more than force. She bent down to crouch in front of him, looking at him with apologetic eyes and no smile on her face. Her tone now gentle." With this around your neck, whenever I say that word, this will be the result. I promise not to abuse such power, and that as soon as I see fit, I will take it off. If you don't feel like waiting, you're more than welcome to try and kill me to take it off yourself. What you do from here is up to you. " He looked up at her, with a glare she was sure would be paired with neon colored claws if not for his current position. Kioko stood and turned her attention to the little girl and imp demon then at the group further away from her. Her gaze instantly locking with Kagome's; Kagome looked back at her with an emotionless expression.

" She did it! " Was all Sango could manage to say in astonishment. Only to hear Inuyasha speak next with a sneering demeanor.

" Keh, Sesshoumaru hesitated. " Miroku, who was continuing to oggle Kioko's state of dress, spoke with a distracted tone.

" Question is why? " It was then that Sango punched him again causing the poor monk to fall into the dirt, now dizzy. Kagome began walking slowly towards Kioko, and the others watched her as Sesshoumaru's rosary finally calmed, allowing him to rise and look at the woman with a deadly icy glare. Kagome stopped in front of Kioko, observing the older Higurashi's face.

" You've been gone a long time. " Kagome spoke first, with a tone that told Kioko she was affected by Kioko's sudden appearance. Kioko couldn't help but feel a little guilty at Kagome's statement for five years certainly was a long time.

" Indeed I have. It's been five years; you should be fifteen by now. " She started to say but found she didn't know what else to say. " I'm sorry to say this but, it's time for me to go. I still have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. " Kioko told Kagome looking at her little sister for an extra moment before she went to return to where she came from. Only she was stopped when she felt her wrist being grabbed. She immediately looked to see Kagome was the one who stopped her, with the girl's right hand grabbing Kioko's left.

" Wait, why not travel with us? " Kagome asked hurriedly. Kioko's eyes widened at Kagome's sudden request before softening at the girl while a stern expression masking her face as she stood there looking into Kagome's conflicted gaze. Kioko's question came out with a guarded tone.

" Are you sure that's what you want Kagome? Do you realize what you're asking? " Kioko took back her wrist almost coldly, and that's when everyone could feel the awkward tension between the two sisters. Hesitantly, Kagome nodded at Kioko with a fake smile that Kioko could see right through. Unable to deny her little sister, even after five years had passed since Kioko last laid eyes on her. " If you're certain, then I don't see the harm, but I think it's best to talk to your friends. I don't think it's right just to have me tag along and not discuss it with them first. " Kagome looked back at her friends then at Kioko again before nodding her head in agreement. Kagome went back to her group as Kioko stood there watching after Kagome with an empty expression.

Kioko then instantly remembered that Sesshoumaru was behind her, yet she hadn't moved to look at him. She had to imagine he was angry and if he wanted to take her down, now would be the time to do so. Yet, he just stood there waiting and watching the situation. That's when the little girl and imp demon of Sesshoumaru's party came up to him, and the girl was looking at Kioko with wonderment. Kioko looked at the girl who stood at her left only to smile a beautiful and warm smile. As much as she had heard about Sesshoumaru, it was a mystery to see him with a little human girl as company. She looked over her left shoulder at Sesshoumaru with a kind smile as he simply stared at her.

" What will you be doing, Lord Sesshoumaru? You're welcome to join me if you see fit. " Kioko offered. He just glared at her in threat of her speaking any more than she already has to him and she felt a bit uneasy but was confused as to why. She looked back at the little girl only to smile warmly again and bent down to her level. The girl almost reminded Kioko of Kagome when they were younger. " I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name. I'm Kioko. " The young woman greeted the small child. The girl seemed to beam and spoke loudly in excitement at Kioko acknowledging her.

" My name is Rin! It's very nice to meet you, Lady Kioko. " Kioko couldn't help but give a small laugh, and it made Rin brighten up, even more.

" Just Kioko is fine, Rin. You're a lovely and pretty young lady. How old are you dear? " Rin slightly blushed, which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He's never seen that expression on Rin's face before, and he was inwardly surprised as he listened to his human ward respond to the woman.

" I am eight years of age! " Rin told Kioko excitedly. Kioko melted at the young girl's bright and bubbly personality. ' Definitely cuter than when Kagome was a child. ' Kioko thought.

" My my, aren't you quite the big girl? I'm a mere ten years older than you " Kioko responded. Sesshoumaru found the bit of information interesting as his eyes shifted from watching Rin to watching the woman speaking to her.

" Really!? I hope I grow up to be as beautiful as you by then, Kioko. " Rin blurted out, almost making Kioko feel rather embarrassed, even though she had not shown it. Kioko put a hand on Rin's head and smiled kindly with her eyes closed.

" Thank you, Rin. That is very sweet. I'm sure you'll be far more beautiful than me when you're my age. " Kioko told her before standing up, taking her hand back from Rin's head and looked down at Jaken still smiling." I can only assume you're Jaken? " Jaken huffed at her with a scolding expression almost making Kioko laugh at him, but she held it in.

" That's Master Jaken to you, human wench! " Her kind smile didn't falter. Meanwhile, her eyes turned devious before she spoke with a teasing tone.

" We could always fight for you to earn that title rolling off my tongue, imp " She offered tauntingly. His skin seemed to have turned a paler green, and his eyes turned to saucers at her devious offer. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find it secretly amusing of her making Jaken squirm. Kagome finished talking with her friends and turned to make her way over to Kioko. Kioko's hair was down so you couldn't see much of her body from behind which Kagome noted grimly as she got closer towards her older sister. Kioko turned to face Kagome, sensing her coming closer as her back now faced Sesshoumaru again. Kagome stopped a foot away from Kioko and smiled another fake smile as Kioko merely looked at Kagome with a polite smile of her own.

" They agreed to allow you to join us. So will you? " Kagome questioned while staring at the beautiful young woman. Kioko honestly wasn't expecting the group to agree to her presence. She didn't know how she felt about the matter but could feel the others staring at her as she looked down at her little sister. So Kioko merely closed her eyes while her smile didn't falter with her reply.

" Very well, if your friends are okay with me joining, then I don't see a problem. " Kagome nodded with what seemed like strained excitement. Kioko looked over her left shoulder again, a far kinder and sweet smile revealing itself to the demon lord behind her. He looked down at her with his normal expression, composed." I'm interested to know what you will do from here, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was an honor to meet you; I hope to see more of you. " With that, Kioko faced the Inu-gang and walked towards them with a feminine stride as she passed by Kagome, who followed her. She stopped before the group and smiled kindly at them as they looked at her with expressions of their own. They all looked behind her at Sesshoumaru and his party for a moment before turning to head out and get back to their travels with Kioko now joining them.

Sesshoumaru watched Kioko getting further and further away. With the rosary around his neck, he was slightly connected with this mysterious woman, yet it didn't prevent him from doing as he wished nor did she have the intention of forcing him to linger near her. From what he could tell she was merely trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble and though she just met him she seemed to trust he wouldn't. If she was walking away, allowing him to make his choices as if he were truly as free as he was not too long ago, then she obviously had no intentions of controlling him as Inuyasha's living wench did with Inuyasha. She didn't seem to be performing any trickery towards him or his party.

He looked down at Rin, who was also watching Kioko walk away. It certainly surprised him how reactive she was to Kioko. Rin was usually very cautious with other humans yet went right up to Kioko as if she was familiar with the woman. He looked back at the retreating group and felt it was best to follow his instinct's decisions. One foot after the other he began following the group, following her. Rin and Jaken followed behind him confused on his decision to follow after the group ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

= Kioko's POV =

It had been about two hours since I had joined Kagome's group. I noticed almost immediately once I had, that Sesshoumaru was following us, and I couldn't help but inwardly smile. It was certainly something I wasn't expecting him to do. I listened to Kagome trying to talk to me about nothing in particular as the others walked silently, obviously feeling awkward with my presence. I wonder if it was alright for me to join them. I don't even know if Kagome begged them and they just caved to shut her up. Looking over my right shoulder at Sesshoumaru and his party behind us, I can't help but wonder why he was following along. A demon of his caliber, Lord or not, he was not defenseless with the rosary I placed on him. I made it clear I would not abuse it, and I honestly don't understand why I put it on him in the first place. I looked at Kagome and stopped, and so did everyone else almost instantly. I guess they really were on edge with my presence. So I made sure to speak with a calm and gentle tone.

" Kagome, if you don't mind, I need a moment. " Once Kagome nodded, I turned and walked off to the side of the road and over a hill where no one could see me, but naturally not before checking to see if Sesshoumaru had stopped as well. I couldn't prevent the smile on my face from getting a tiny bit bigger when I noticed that he did and was watching me. I went over the hill and once out of sight I began putting my kimono shirt back on. Walking around half naked, especially in the feudal era, was improper. Once my shirt was back on, and I properly placed my bag of cherry blossoms petals to my right hip I undid my hair. I didn't mind having it up in the same style Kikyo kept her hair, but if I had a chance to leave it down, why wouldn't I? Happy to have a chance to look like the girl I was, I walked back over the hill to see everyone now staring at me.

= Third Person's POV =

Everyone stood there staring at Kioko. Inuyasha, Miroku, Jaken, and Shippo looked at her with their mouths open in awe. Kagome looked at her in pure surprise as did Sango and Rin. However, Sesshoumaru was the most intrigued. He had not expected her to come back looking even more presentable, especially for a human woman. Her thigh length straight black hair that ran down her body matched that of Kikyo's except the strands that framed her face reached only her bust rather than her thighs as Kikyo's did. Her flawless pale skin contrasting with the dark strands as her long dark eyelashes outlined her gorgeous pink eyes that almost seemed to shimmer in the sun's light. With her priestess attire properly arranged to fit loosely upon her attractive frame that was not too long ago revealed to those around her. After regaining his thoughts, Sesshoumaru began walking closer to the group, confused about his desire to get a closer look at her. Rin excitedly walked along with him to get closer to Kioko as well, and Jaken simply followed with Ah-Un's reins in hand. Kioko looked at the demon lord as she walked back down the hill and stood beside Sango.

Sesshoumaru stood about a yard away from when she then walked over to be about two feet away from him instead, before looking down at Rin by his side, smiling at the little girl warmly which added to her beauty. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to see her smile brightly back at Kioko in enchantment. Both the demon lord and the priestess woman looked up from Rin at the same time, only to look at each other again. Kioko still couldn't believe how good-looking he truly was or how mesmerizing the color of his eyes were. Sango and the others looked at the two of them in interest of the moment. Sango couldn't help but slightly blush at how beautiful both Sesshoumaru and Kioko were, even more so in each other's presence. Kioko was the first to speak, her voice kindly speaking to the demon in front of her.

" I'm glad to see you've decided to join us. I hope you're not too upset with me over the rosary. " Sesshoumaru just stared at her, and she felt a bit self-conscious at his consistent gaze. Figuring he wasn't going to speak to her, she turned and continued to walk along with the others in Inuyasha's group. While on their way, the group told Kioko about all kinds of things they had gone through in their travels, and she began to feel more welcomed, no that they were openly talking to her. Up ahead a village came into view, and the group hoped to have a nice place to sleep for the night. As they walked into the small community, however, Kioko noted the awful glares and glances the villagers were giving the demons of the group, and upon entering further, Kioko heard a ruckus up ahead as did the others. Not long after they noticed the noise, the party saw a small demon child, scared to death and crying, running towards them with many villagers running after him angrily. The travelers stopped at the sight except for Kioko, who walked a few steps further while glaring at the view before then getting out her cherry blossoms. Retrieving her weapon, she aimed an ordinary arrow as her spare black bow was positioned perfectly to her wishes. Everyone's first thought was she was aiming at the demon child and began to panic. That was until Kioko shot the arrow at the band of villagers to stop their assault as the child kept running.

The small boy, realizing what Kioko had done, ran to behind her and hid behind her legs while clinging to her kimono pants in fear. She glared more harshly at the villagers and was at the ready to shoot any one of them who spoke out of turn, while most of her new companions watched in amazement. They weren't expecting her to aim at the human villagers and were conflicted, wondering if they should still stop her or not from going too far. The villagers froze at the sight of Kioko's gaze, and her action of shooting an arrow at them. Kioko's voice spoke out openly with a stern tone.

" What do you think you're doing to this child? " She asked without a slight bit of kindness. The villagers looked at her, confused that she even asked and shocked that she was defending the young one clinging to her for dear life. One of the village men spoke first as if giving the most obvious answer in the world.

" It's a demon! " It was then that a second villager spoke in anger and disgust while looking at the demon child behind Kioko.

" Yes, we caught it stealing food and trying to take our water. It's a thief and should die! " Kioko released her arrow, shooting it at the second villager which sliced his arm. Without missing a beat, she already had another arrow aimed and at the ready for whoever decided to speak out of turn next. Sesshoumaru was internally surprised she had done so, as were the others who were more expressive about it than the Taiyoukai. A human priestess defending a demon child and willing to kill humans in defense of said child. He knew she was interesting, but this was a whole new level. Kioko then spoke with a scolding tone as she remained unmoved while defending the small demon.

" Of course, he will steal food; he's hungry. He's got to eat to survive, and he evidently felt he had no choice other than to steal. Unless you preferred he devoured you instead? " The mob of villagers had a moment of silent caution before a village woman spoke up in outrage.

" Why are you defending a demon, you're a priestess aren't you? " The first villager from before spoke up soon after with the same tone.

" Yeah, and why are you traveling with a group of vile demons? " Kioko noticed their heated glares turn to Sesshoumaru, which for some reason angered her greatly. So she shot at the first villager and struck him in the shoulder with a glare that made the other village people freeze yet again, this time not daring to move.

" Just because they are demons doesn't mean in the slightest that they are impure. I've met humans that were far more tainted and vile than any demon I've come across. I'll do as I see fit and will have no obligation to answer to anyone for any reason other than my desire to do so. If you look at any of my companions with such distaste again, I'll have no complaints about shooting you in the eyes to fix your seeing problems. " Her voice was absolute and her glare promising to follow through with her not so idle threat. The mob of people looked at her in fear and began to back away, staring at her. " Now be gone and leave this child be before I change my mind in sparing any of you. " Without a seconds hesitation, they all turned and bolted away yelling empty threats towards her. Kioko then put her bow and arrows away, back into the black cherry blossom petal she received them from, before turning to smile warmly at the boy clinging to her pants. She bent down to be more at his level as he wiped his eyes from crying, obviously scared to death. She helped wipe away his tears and couldn't help but feel upset for him. He looked at her, and she nearly melted at his innocent big green eyes.

" Hello, my name is Kioko, and who are you? " Her voice came out so softly and so kind that it had caused Sesshoumaru's attention on her to heighten. The boy looked at the young woman in slight fear but seemed to trust her enough to reply with a quiet and timid voice of his own.

" My name is R-Riku. " Kioko's smile widened as Rin and Shippo walked over to meet the young boy.

" What a great name, Riku. " Kioko said with a happier tone of voice while the others introduced themselves. Rin and Shippo looked at Riku with smiles on their faces, and Riku seemed to be more at ease with Kioko now that he understood she wasn't going to cause him harm. " Tell me, why are you all the way out here in human territory? Where are your parents? " Kioko asked, her voice evident with her concern at the fact he was even there in the open like this. Riku looked at Kioko's worried expression towards him and seemed to sadden at the questions she asked him.

" I got lost and separated from mom and dad in the forest. " He pointed, and everyone followed the direction to see he meant the forest where the group had just come from. Kioko's smile slightly faltered. It was a highly infested territory with many demons that would be more than willing to swallow the boy whole and didn't blame Riku for going to the human village. The humans probably seemed less monstrous. Then again, he wasn't very familiar with human nature. She looked back at the small child, and her smile regained its former warmth, and she let her right hand out towards him.

" Then why don't I take you home where you belong, Riku? " Riku looked at Kioko in what seemed to be deep conflict, but she patiently waited for his decision. She may have been a human, but she was trying her best to show him she was no threat to him. Riku, after a couple more moments, took Kioko's hand and she smiled more brightly. She picked him up and held him in her arms, he, in turn, cuddled close to her, feeling safe. Sesshoumaru was curious; she was now offering to take the demon child home after threatening humans in the child's defense? For a human let alone a priestess, it was unheard of. She looked at the group as she began to speak politely. " I'll be taking this child home. You can go ahead, and I'll catch up. "

" Kioko there are a lot of demons in that forest. Are you sure you want to go alone? " Sango asked, making Kioko smile at the demon slayer gratefully. Sango was actually very sweet hearted wasn't she? Kioko's respond held a comforting undertone.

" I'll be fine alone. I promise I'll catch up after I take Riku home. " After a few unsure glances, they all agreed to meet up with her later before Kioko began making her way back to the forest. The others watched after her, however, with gazes still filled with uncertainty. Sesshoumaru watched as well, and after a moment, looked down at Jaken and Rin.

" Jaken, you will watch Rin and stay with Inuyasha's group until I return. " His order coming out as clear as the sky above them.

" What!? But me Lord, why are you leaving us here with these wretched humans and a disgusting half-breed? " Rin pushed Jaken to the side after his rebellious reply and looked at Sesshoumaru excitedly before talking in a bubbly tone.

" Please take care, Lord Sesshoumaru! " Sesshoumaru looked at Rin for an extra minute as she seemed to be overjoyed of him leaving. He then turned to follow after Kioko as she was beginning to disappear towards the forest. Rin and Jaken then followed after the Inu-gang with Ah-Un joining them. It didn't take Kioko long to realize Sesshoumaru had begun to follow her and after a while, she stopped to look back at him with a kind smile, allowing him to catch up with her a little more. He found he didn't understand his current actions. Why was he following her? What was it about her that was drawing him to follow her presence even after only meeting her earlier that afternoon? Once he was close enough, Kioko had turned back to the direction she was heading and continued on her way, as she and Riku spoke.

After about three hours, and the sun was beginning to set, Riku was now asleep in Kioko's arms. The entire time, not a word was said between Kioko and Sesshoumaru. She merely continued trying to track any leads to Riku's parents as Sesshoumaru watched her. He then caught a scent that seemed to be a lot like the boy's and came to a stop. Kioko, sensing him no longer moving, had stopped to look back at him confused. When she saw him standing there staring to his left with no expression she wondered what could have caught his attention.

" Sesshoumaru? " He was slightly surprised how delicately her voice said his name though he wasn't pleased about the lack of title in it. He looked at her to see her confused expression, yet eyes filled with concern for him, and he merely stared back at where he was looking before. She looked in the same direction, then decided to follow her intuition and go that way. The moment she began to go that direction, Sesshoumaru was following her again and not too long after did she start to hear a waterfall. More time had passed before they eventually came to a clearing with a magnificent lake within it and a waterfall was flowing into it. She then heard the growling and looked to see two giant otter demons.

" What do you think you're doing here? This isn't exactly in the way of a human's path? " The male of the two had asked before giving anyone else a chance to speak. As Kioko turned to face them, the two could see Riku in her arms, and immediately the female demon became submissive towards Kioko. Yelling out for the child with worry consuming her behavior.

" Riku! " The male demon looked at Kioko more angrily at the sight of Riku in her arms. Riku, who awoke at the sudden outbursts, looked to see the two demons, immediately recognizing them as his parents.

" Mommy! Daddy! " Kioko smiled kindly before carefully setting Riku down for him to bolt towards his parents crying. His mother quickly hugged him close as Riku's father seemed to keep a wary watch towards Kioko and Sesshoumaru, not that she blamed him. She simply smiled towards the demon family before bowing in respect and farewell. As Kioko turned to leave, she was immediately stopped by Riku, who called out to her, and looking at her when she looked over her shoulder back at him. " Thank you so much, Lady Kioko! " Kioko smiled more warmly at him.

" Just Kioko, and it was an honor, Riku. I hope to meet you again someday, and I hope you're far more careful in your travels next time. " He nodded with a huge smile on his face, before she looked at the parents again, her smile unchanged. " He's a good boy; you raised him wonderfully. I wish you both well and a good night now that your son is home. " Without another word she turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru merely watched the family's reunion for another moment before following the human once again.

As the two began to make their way back to the village to catch up with the others, the sky had begun to darken, and all Sesshoumaru could do was stare at her back as she walked ahead of him. She couldn't stop thinking of the man who was walking behind her either. He hadn't said a single word to her, and she didn't take it as an insult, but that it was just his nature. Despite that being the case, it didn't stop her from wishing he would say something if she was going to have to continue enduring the feel of his eyes watching her. She had also been quite curious about his decision to travel with her and the Inu-gang. They made it back on the path back to the village, and once they were nearly there, she stopped. Sesshoumaru stopped as well, and when she turned to fully face him with a curious expression, his mask did not change. She made sure to keep her hands to her sides, not wanting him to think she was up to any tricks. When it came time that she was ready to ask him a question, she wondered if she even should. She wasn't expecting him to answer even if she did. However, when she was about to turn back around, to change her mind about confronting him, she heard him begin to speak.

" Why did you bother helping him? " Sesshoumaru inquired. Kioko looked at back at him blankly, then smiled kindly at his question.

" Why wouldn't I? " Was all Kioko asked in response while looking into his eyes.

" Being a priestess, you had no obligation to do so for a demon child. " Sesshoumaru curtly answered.

" It was the right thing to do, that poor boy was scared half to death. I don't care about someone's race; it makes absolutely no difference to me what you are. It's who you choose to be that defines you. " Kioko told him with her voice expressing how morally grounded she was on the matter. He seemed to ponder her words, obviously never having someone tell him such things before. " Sesshoumaru, why did you choose to follow me? You've had the opportunity to kill me this entire time, and yet you haven't. Why? " Was the question she decided to ask him, causing him to mull over the question himself. That was a good question. Why didn't he have the wish to kill her? Yes, he didn't like her, she was a disgusting lowly human. With her being the one to place the rosary around his neck wouldn't he desire to kill her all the more?

" I do not owe you an answer. " She looked at him a little surprised, then went back to smiling this time politely rather than kindly.

" Fair enough. " Kioko turned to continue walking back to the village, but before she took a single step, she looked back at him over her shoulder. " I suppose that means I don't owe you any either. " He glared at her as she faced forward and began walking to the village. He merely followed behind her silently, thinking of the questions she had asked him while pondering what the answers were. They had both arrived back to the village, and after tracking down where the group was staying, they headed the right direction. Before they knew it, they had caught up with the others, arriving at a quaint little hut not too far out from the village they had just passed through. Kioko headed for the small structure and before walking in, had noted Sesshoumaru was walking over to a nearby tree. She merely smiled and walked inside to see everyone gathered around a fire and talking until they noticed her. Sango was, of course, the first to greet her.

" Kioko, you're back! " Kioko smiled at her and walked over to sit between her and Rin before replying to the young demon slayer. " Of course, I said I would. "

" I was kind of expecting you not to come back. " Kagome said next, causing Kioko to look at her younger sister with a look of kindness. Responding accordingly with a voice that matched her expression.

" Honestly Kagome, I said I'd be back. That should have been enough. " Kagome just looked back at her older sister with a certain look of her own but gave a fake smile before nodding. Miroku was the next to speak, addressing the new member of their group in curiosity.

" So Kioko, it's to my understanding that if you are Kagome's older sister than that means you are also from her time, right? " Kioko looked at Miroku with a polite smile, not particularly wanting to think much at all of her home in the modern era but guessing she had no choice decided to respond anyway.

" That's right. I came to this time through the bone eater's well at thirteen-years-old. " The members of the group looked at her with quizzical wonder.

" Kagome was only able to get through the well because of the sacred jewel in her body. How is it you were able to come through? " Kioko looked at Inuyasha in response to his questioning outburst and wouldn't deny that she had wondered how she ended up here herself.

" Curious, isn't it? The only answer I could think of was my willpower. "

" Willpower? " Miroku questioned next. Kioko turned towards the monk while everyone else stared back at her. There was a glimpse of pain in her eyes that Sango must have been able to catch because she had spoken next on Kioko's behalf.

" We shouldn't be asking her so many questions at once. Besides, it's getting late. "

" She's right; we should get some sleep while we can. We have a long day tomorrow. " Kagome said in agreement with Sango. Not really wanting Kioko to say more than she already had. Kioko looked at Sango with a thankful smile which Sango seemed to understand and reacted to by smiling back kindly. Kagome saw the exchange with a look of annoyance before getting up to get ready to sleep while everyone else did the same. Kioko put out the fire, walked outside, and looked out at Sesshoumaru to see him sitting against the tree, appearing to be in a peaceful state. He seemed unreal in the moonlight as if glowing from the moon's light with the essence a human could never obtain. Kioko's thoughts immediately ran to the rosary she had placed around his neck, trying to find an answer as to why she had done so in the first place. She walked over to him calmly, only to see his eyes closed and couldn't help but smile warmly. She wondered how tired he must have been. How much does a demon of his strength have to deal with in his life to become as powerful as he was? The answer she feared would worry her, so she let the thought go before looking at him for a minute longer.

" Goodnight, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko's voice spoke in a soft and sweet tone. Just barely above a whisper that perhaps the breeze passing through had caught. She turned away from the Taiyoukai to sit beneath a different tree, and once she did, she looked at him once more and smiled again before getting comfortable. She laid there against the unmoving trunk layered with bark, listening to the wind drift her to sleep. Not in the slightest had she noticed the gold eyes watching her with a blank gaze while she drifted off with her hair swaying slightly in the wind and her skin reflecting the moonlight beautifully.

A few days had passed, and everyone was traveling down a single dirt path through a green filled clearing. Kioko, Sango, and Kagome were in the middle of a conversation. Rin walked with Shippo as Inuyasha and Miroku merely walked, listening to the girls speak, in peace. Sesshoumaru was once again in the back of the group walking his own pace in emotionless grace, Jaken by his side holding Ah-Un's reins as always.

Kioko had been trying to have conversations with Sesshoumaru, but when she did, he would merely ignore her presence. She continued anyway; it's not like he was telling her to go away, though Jaken sure thought it was his job to tell her to do so. She rather liked Sesshoumaru's presence; she felt drawn to it. She'd like to believe he was listening to her when she spoke to him, but just had nothing to say rather than think he was just purely ignoring her. She already tried talking to him today and once again had no response from him, which she was okay with. As long as he didn't shoo her away, it was alright with her. It had gotten to the point where she wondered if she was growing a bit too interested in the demon lord.

It was a late afternoon now and the night wouldn't be too far off. With dark clouds dimming the sky, ready to rain, it wouldn't be long until they would have to find somewhere to camp for the night. Kioko looked over her shoulder back at Sesshoumaru, who paid her no mind. Again. After a small moment of staring at him, she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled politely at him.

" Inuyasha, how much longer did you want to travel? It looks like it's about to rain soon. " Inuyasha looked at Kioko and slightly blushed at her addressing him, then looked away before answering her question.

" Well, I guess until we find a proper place to rest. " Kioko looked at him curiously at his behavior before responding.

" If that's the case, there's an abandoned shack not too far from here. I came across it once in this area before; it should still be there. "

" Alright, then we'll just go there for the night. " Kioko nodded to his statement, then turned back to talking to Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha just continued to stare at her from the corner of his eye once she wasn't watching him anymore and naturally Miroku noticed. By the time they arrived at the shack, the night had already rolled in. Everyone walked in to see there was plenty of room for them all and began preparing to stay for the night. There was a big field next to the little structure filled with many flowers that were no longer in bloom now that the full moon was shining brightly in the sky. After an hour had passed everyone had formed a circle around a small fire that was built in the middle of the room, eating and enjoying conversations with each other. Kioko, however, stood by the door looking at the world outside, which happened to contain a particular demon who refused to join the group indoors.

The moon was glowing on the demon lord as he stood near the field and Kioko couldn't help but watch him. He was just standing there, staring at the full moon that seemed to shine back. Kioko stood there in thought of Sesshoumaru, unable to help but wonder what he was thinking about. He didn't seem evil as everyone made him out to be, though for all she knew he could have been. The necklace could be an excuse to follow her and kill her when she least expected it, but then that didn't explain his company when she was helping Riku find his parents.

Suddenly thunder had rumbled right outside the small shack, bringing Kioko back to reality only to see it was beginning to rain. She looked at Sesshoumaru again to see him unmoved and unfazed, which made her smile with a small blush at the sight.' What a stubborn man. ' Kioko thought before she reached into her pouch of cherry blossoms to pull out a white cherry blossom petal. She poured her aura into it allowing it to let out an umbrella then put the petal away. Sango, who always seemed to have her eyes and attention on Kioko to make sure she was alright, was the first to notice what Kioko was doing.

" Kioko, you're going out in this weather? Would you like me to come with you? " Kioko looked at the other's staring at her, before smiling sweetly at Sango, feeling very self-conscious with their stares but shook her head none-the-less.

" Thank you Sango, but no. I'll be alright on my own. I won't be long. " Rin looked at Kioko curiously, also known to always have her eyes on Kioko, but in admiration rather than worry.

" Hurry back, okay? " The young girl said brightly. Kioko smiled warmly at Rin's bubbly farewell, then turned her back to the group and opened her umbrella to walk out into the drizzling rain. Looking over at Sesshoumaru in hesitation, before deciding she'd walk over to him. His gaze was still staring at the place the moon once glowed before the clouds covered it over. When she made it to him, she looked up at the back of his head almost timidly, noting how big he was compared to her frame as his back faced her. The rain certainly hadn't damaged his good looks by any means, if anything, he looked even more attractive. She reached up and put the umbrella over his head, which seemed to have broken his chain of thought. Looking over his right shoulder with a blank expression, he saw her smiling kindly towards him. Noting that the rain was beginning to fall on her.

" It's not healthy to stand in the rain like this, even for a capable demon such as yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru. " He merely stood there staring at her. Kioko's voice sounded almost enticing to him as he observed her. The rain was twinkling in her black hair while her eyes reflected what little light there was around them. He felt as though the pink hues were piercing through him as if affecting his very mind with their beauty. The thought caught him off guard, making Sesshoumaru look away from her and begin walking away towards a nearby tree. She stood there with her smile falling slightly and placed the umbrella back over her head. She watched him walk away, but decided since he didn't deny her presence she might as well follow him. So one step after another she walked after him until they both stood beneath the magnificent tree that was nearby at the edge of the flower-filled field.

She looked at the falling rain while closing the umbrella since the tree's canopy was keeping them dry. She smiled at the world she could see at that very moment. A marvelously rich field smothered in closed flowers with slight moonlight shining through rain clouds as the drops of water fell from the sky like sparkling crystals. It was beautiful yet somehow seemed so sad. Why was that exactly? She couldn't find the reason.

" Seems to be yet another beautiful night tonight, wouldn't you agree? " Kioko asked in an admiring tone. Sesshoumaru looked at her with his blank expression before looking back at the field for a few minutes. He didn't quite grasp what she meant by beautiful. It was merely a necessity for the world to survive, just a natural occurrence. He turned around to sit against the tree and once he had he looked to see her still standing there looking ahead with a kind yet sad smile on her face. What was she seeing? Was it something of this world or a world that only her incredible twinkling pink eyes could see? She looked back at him smiling beautifully before joining him to sit under the tree and sat a foot away from him, enough to allow for his personal space and her safety. Before she knew it, the time had seemed to pass slowly in their silence.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, sat there in thought, still trying to see the beauty she spoke of. His thoughts consumed by the priestess that was seated beside him quietly. ' Even though she must realize I have no interest in humans she continues to be kind towards me. For a priestess, it's considered inconceivable. It's strange that she feels she can be comfortable in my presence considering the circumstances.'

" Tell me, human- "

" -My name is Kioko. " He sat there in silence again before he continued. Not entirely thrilled that she had interrupted him.

" Why are you so forward with me, knowing I want nothing to do with you? " Kioko looked at him a little surprised then smiled while he looked back at her. She didn't even know the answer to that, but she couldn't help thinking that if she said how she felt that maybe the reason would materialize for the both of them.

" I honestly believe there is good in everyone, including you. You can't be all that bad when you've saved a young human child and even allowed her to stay by your side. Protecting her, as you travel. I can't see how that makes you evil. I don't understand it, but I consider you my ally. I think that maybe we could even be friends. Therefore, I wouldn't think less of you unless you gave me a reason to do so. "

' Her friend? ' Sesshoumaru became entirely confused, but naturally didn't show any sign of it. This human just sat by his side with the purest smile he'd ever seen on her face and while looking him straight in his eyes with all the truth she had, told him that she could easily see him as her friend. He'd never been told such a thing before or even thought the idea to be a possibility. Yet just the notion of it formed a warm feeling in his chest and immediately he didn't like it. Knowing it was caused by this woman that has bound him not too long ago.

He glared at her, and before she could even react, he struck her, hard, which sent her flying out into the rain. She laid there in shock and disbelief for a whole minute. She had let her guard down trying to open up to him, and he had struck her. She could feel the cold drops of rain falling on her as she felt tears stinging her eyes and her new wound stinging her left cheek. If he's able to make her drop her guard without even realizing she had then at the drop of a hat attack her without hesitation, then perhaps she should consider keeping her distance from now on. She sat up with her back to him as the rain began to lighten into a drizzle as she willed herself not to get overwhelmed and held back the tears that threatened to be set free.

Sesshoumaru sat there glaring coldly at her back, wondering what her next action would be now that he had caused her harm. Who was she to call him a friend? He never gave her any reason to see him in such a way. Any relationship with a vulnerable and disgusting creature such as a human is entirely unacceptable to him. She took a deep breath and looked back at him over her left shoulder, her new wounds visible to him, showing him an empty expression on her face. He couldn't help but be at least slightly amazed at her image. She sat there, flowers surrounding her as her long black hair flowed down her back like a shimmering curtain, hiding her from view and practically melting her into the darkness around her. Her flawless pale skin glowed from the beams of moonlight that began to peak through the now parting clouds and her eyes shined in such a beautiful intensity even he couldn't deny her beauty as she sat there in the rain. _[( Chap 2.1 )](https://www.deviantart.com/lolabunny1992/art/Chap-2-1-527498298)_

He looked her in the eyes and noticed nothing, empty and blank. That's when it hit him, the realization. It wasn't a human woman he was looking at before him... no... that was an angel looking back at him. She looked him in the eye, void of any emotion despite what he had just done. She couldn't bring herself to feel angry at him; he must have felt so insulted that a human decided to be so forward with him. Kioko closed her eyes to maintain her calm demeanor before opening them again to look at him with an apologetic smile. Sesshoumaru was entirely thrown off at her gesture. He just hit her, insulted her person. Why was that wench smiling back at him like not a thing had happened?

" I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. A high-class demon like you, I shouldn't be referring you as being my friend so carefree. That must have been quite the insult; please forgive me. " He didn't know what to think or say about this. She stood and faced him, the smile never wavering as she walked towards him, grabbing her umbrella from the ground. Once standing up straight, she looked at him with kindness. " Goodnight, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru merely looked at her with no emotion as she turned her back to him and walked away towards the shack. She didn't even bother opening her umbrella; there was no point. She walked to the inside of the hut to see everyone look towards her. Sango had quickly got up and rushed over to Kioko in worry, Rin right behind her. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly stood in alert, not looking too pleased with her now injured face. Shippo who sat in Kagome's arms looked at the young woman in worry. Kagome, however, sat unmoved while looking at Kioko with no expression. Jaken was also taken aback by Kioko's new injury, having a pretty good guess where she got it from.

" Kioko! What happened to your face? " Sango yelled out once she got to Kioko and began inspecting the wound. Kioko smiled kindly at everyone, not knowing that her eyes held a hint of sadness for them all to see. Her voice practically rung through the small space despite it being ever so gentle.

" Don't worry; I'm fine. I merely crossed a demon is all. " The room became quiet and slightly heavy. Inuyasha looked at her in anger as Sesshoumaru crossed his mind immediately. He thought he had caught the scent of blood and was about to check it out when Kioko walked in. Inuyasha had grown the bad habit of seeing Kikyo in this woman. He knew they weren't the same person, but her appearance is far more similar to Kikyo than Kagome was. The thought of Sesshoumaru hitting Kioko, he couldn't help but have a moment of seeing Kikyo that was hurt instead. " I think it's best we sleep. We've much ground to cover tomorrow. " Kioko went on to say as she passed everyone by. Kagome's lack in response to her injury not escaping Kioko's notice. Sango watched Kioko with further concern as the priestess passed her by.

" If you're certain you're alright. " Kioko nodded at the brunette before seeing that Rin was looking at her with concern as well and smiled at the girl with a comforting gaze. Everyone started to set up for bed, and as Kioko got her area ready in the corner of the room and about to lay down, Rin had gone over to lay next to her.

" Did you prefer this spot, Rin? " Kioko asked. Rin looked at the woman and smiled while shaking her head.

" No, I just want to sleep by you, tonight, if that's okay. " Kioko looked at the girl unable to imagine denying her of such a sweet request.

" That's entirely alright if that's what you want. " Rin nodded, a beaming smile on her face, and laid down as the fire was put out and Kioko followed suit. She laid there, eyes looking at the girl beside her. ' I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily. Not only am I a human, but I've put a rosary around his neck that could make him submissive at any time. For a Taiyoukai, a demon lord, those are good reasons to hate and not trust someone. ' Outside the tiny structure, Sesshoumaru still sat under the tree, looking at the stars that were revealing themselves from behind the rain clouds that have drifted away. He noted it was getting brighter and was now looking at the sky; the moon was beginning to shine brighter than it had before. What was that feeling he felt when she walked away? He couldn't place it; it was entirely unfamiliar. Perhaps she had some sort of effect on the rosary around his neck. He would get the answers eventually, but for now, he needed to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he envisioned the woman as she was sitting there in that field with the smile she gave him while the marks he gave her were easily noticeable on her face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

The next morning, Kioko awoke as the sun began to rise. She could feel her cheek sting for her attention, but she didn't let it show that it bothered her as she sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep, but when she sat up Inuyasha's ears twitched to her movement, and he opened his eyes to look at her from across the room. She smiled kindly at him and gave him a small bow as a silent morning greeting. He smiled a small smile until he looked at the scratches on her cheek, then he sat there just staring at her. She stood and put her things away as quietly as she could so that she could get ready for her day. She didn't bother putting her hair up, wanting it to help hide the new marks on her face that continued to bite at her cheek. So she decided she would go and find some herbs to help tend to them so they would heal better. Heading for the door, she looked at Inuyasha again and smiled kindly before turning back and walking out the door.

The morning air was very refreshing as she breathed in and out before heading towards the wooded area nearby to look for herbs. That is, until she heard movement behind her and quickly looked to see Inuyasha stepping out of the shack with his eyes focused on her. What could he be up to at this hour? She smiled at him again as he walked up to her.

" Good morning, Inuyasha. Forgive me; I didn't mean to wake you. " He smiled widely at her, and she wondered how often he smiled like that.

" Nah, I'm used to waking up this early anyway. Where you off to? "

" Oh, I was merely going to get some herbs for these wounds. " She answered as she held up her left hand and lightly pressed her fingertips to her left cheek while continuing to look at him as she spoke. " I don't want them to scar, so it's best I help the process. " He looked at her cheek and couldn't help but be a little annoyed at it. He was sure Sesshoumaru put those marks on her, and he didn't like it one bit. He raised his right hand to lightly cover her left while looking at her cheek in concern.

" Do they hurt? " Inuyasha asked softly, with a gentle gaze to match. Kioko was bewildered by both his action and concern but brushed it off before smiling sweetly at him, finding his worries for her endearingly kind.

" Yes, but I'll be alright once I get the ointment I intend to make on them. " She told him. He nodded in understanding, taking his hand back.

" Well, if you want, I can come with you. " Kioko looked at him surprised. She didn't think Inuyasha as one to make such kind gestures. Not wanting to rudely disregard his offer, Kioko nodded.

" Alright then, thank you. " Was all she said before turning around and heading in the same direction as she was before with him behind her. Neither of them noticing the cold golden eyes watching the scene before the two headed towards the forest. Sesshoumaru wondered what they were up to alone together. They were surely sneaking off so early in the morning before anyone else was even awake. It didn't matter, neither the wench nor the half-breed were at all of his concern.

Kioko and Inuyasha found a small area of the herbs she was looking for after a while of searching, so she had sat down on her knees to begin carefully picking the ones she needed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood about two feet away from her, looking around making sure there were no dangers nearby. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic, remembering his days with Kikyo when she was alive. The days exactly like this one. He looked over at Kioko, and if it weren't for her wounded cheek and the color of her eyes, he'd have thought he was here with his true love once again. The wind blew by, causing Kioko's hair to flow beautifully with it and her scent to be carried about the area they both frequented. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at the sight or the smell of cherry blossoms that suddenly engulfed his sense of smell. No, this was undoubtedly not Kikyo, this was Kioko, and he couldn't allow himself to confuse the two. Kioko finished picking what she needed and turned to Inuyasha, once she stood on her feet, smiling warmly.

" What is it? " he asked curiously.

" Nothing, as a matter of fact, I have what I need, and we can head on back now. Thank you for joining me, though you honestly didn't need to. " She said to him kindly as she walked up to him. He looked down at her curiously before smiling back at her.

" It's no big deal. Let's head on back before the others think something is wrong. "

" Of course. " They started walking back together as she held the herbs in her hands. Something had been on her mind regarding Inuyasha for some time now. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her how he would watch her or become wary of her presence. Doing her best to figure out why he was behaving that way with her, she had advised a theory that she wished to conclude. " So tell me Inuyasha, do I seem at all familiar to you? " He looked at her, confused by her question. Did she mean familiar as in like Kikyo or as herself?

" Uh, no. Should you be? " She, somehow, wasn't at all surprised by his answer. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on Inuyasha. She had just come to the feudal era and came across the man bound to the tree. In her years of being under Kaede's teachings, she had grown memories with him bound to that tree and had thought perhaps in his subconscious he was aware of her. So much for her theory then. Ironically, it was a month before Kagome's arrival, that Kioko had left the village to begin her travels. That's when she eventually met Kikyo.

" No, I guess not. Sorry for such a weird question. " She supposed it only made sense he wouldn't remember her. After all, he was entranced in a deep sleep back then. Inuyasha was still confused but brushed it off to ask something he had been curious about.

" So, um how's Kikyo been? I haven't seen her in a while. " Kioko looked at him again with slight sadness. She knew of the two's background together, and it made her feel such anger for the one that caused them this hell of suffering and pain.

" She's been doing well, all things considered. "

" Good, I'm glad to hear that. " She could feel his pain through the sad eyes he tried to hide. She began to think of what would make him feel better to get his mind off the matter when only one thing they had the most in common with unfortunately came to her mind.

" So I see that Kagome is quite the handful these days. " Inuyasha looked at her and smirked as he began telling funny situations that Kagome had caused as they were heading back. Once they passed the tree line, returning from where they came from, they were laughing at the stories he told. The two looked and noticed Rin and Jaken out in the field of bloomed flowers with Ah-Un as Kagome and Sango were talking outside the shack. Miroku and Shippo were resting on a rock nearby, just lounging around enjoying the crisp morning. Kagome was the first to notice them return, and when she saw them together smiling and laughing, she had an empty look for a moment, before smiling in false excitement at their arrival.

" Inuyasha, Kioko! Where have you two been? We all woke up to the both of you gone this morning. " The two in question walked over to Kagome, a smile on both of their faces as the others stared at them. Rin rushed over as did Shippo. Miroku began to walk over also while Sango looked up at Kioko as she sat next to Kagome.

" Ah, I was getting herbs to help heal the wounds on my face, and Inuyasha was kind enough to tag along. I'm sorry if I had worried you. " Kioko explained by the time Rin had made it to Kioko happily. The young woman looked down smiling at the little girl while putting a hand on the girl's head. Rin beamed at the action and stepped closer to Kioko, grasping onto her pants in response, smiling brighter.

" I wasn't worried at all. " Was all Kagome said, causing Kioko's eyes to flash with pain before locking the feeling away and looking at Kagome again. Kioko could see the slight disdain in Kagome's eyes and returned the gaze with an empty one of her own. Her face, however, kept its small smile. Miroku who had already joined his talking companions quietly noted the exchange in interest.

" Of course not, what was I thinking? Anyhow, I'm going to tend to my wounds. I'll try my best not to take long, Inuyasha. Just in case you were looking to head out immediately today. " Kioko looked at Inuyasha as she spoke to him. The half-demon was still flashing a smile at her, which naturally Kagome, with uneasiness taking over her, noticed.

" Nah, take your time. It might be nice to stay here for the day; you could use the rest. " The others looked at Inuyasha in surprise; he never wanted to slow down. Even when they practically begged him to!

" I'm okay to travel, but if that's what you prefer. " Was Kioko's response. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had both watched and listened to Kioko since she returned from her little adventure with Inuyasha in the woods. He didn't expect to see her and Inuyasha return in laughter. As he watched Kioko talk to Kagome, he saw the split change in expression at Kagome's words. He also noticed that when Kioko walked into the hut, Kagome watched after her with a look filled with distaste before going to Inuyasha with a smile Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find vile. Kioko walked into the now empty structure and walked over to her corner to sit down. She got out what was necessary from her pouch of cherry blossoms and then got to work making the ointment she needed from the herbs she just picked with Inuyasha. As she sat there for a good fifteen minutes preparing it, Rin appeared and sat next to Kioko, learning the process for herself in bubbly excitement. Kioko had to admit the little girl was very refreshing, a bit too energetic, but she was young, so it was highly acceptable.

Once finished Kioko added the remedy to her wounds allowing Rin to help her and learn how to apply such a solution gently to fresh wounds. Kioko winced at the burning sensation before putting the remaining ointment into a jar and putting it into a white cherry blossom in her pouch. Rin, upon placing a bandage over the now treated injury, had insisted Kioko joined her in the field to play with flowers, and Kioko couldn't deny her. So Rin grabbed Kioko's hand and started pulling her outside where the others were sitting around the door chatting.

" Hey, what's going on? " Sango asked in curiosity at the sight of Rin pulling on Kioko's hand. Kioko smiled sweetly at Sango before explaining Rin's motivation.

" Rin wanted to play with the flowers in the field together. Would you care to join us? Everyone is more than welcomed to come along. "

" I'd love to. " Sango exclaimed before standing to her feet ready to follow them into the clearing. Sure enough, Shippo and everyone tagged along except for Kagome, who sat by the door saying she wasn't feeling too well. Rin pulled Kioko right past Sesshoumaru, and Kioko couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as she passed by him. What was that? Fear? Anxiety? Maybe, something else? Who knew. All Kioko knew was she wouldn't allow it to upset Rin. So she had ignored it as she and the others went out into the field of bloomed flowers and sat around beginning to make halos, picking flowers, and simply playing. As Kioko sat there with everyone, making halos with Rin, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at the woman. Such a different scene before him compared to last night.

Her black hair didn't camouflage her now like it did in the night. Her glossy hair reflected rings of sunlight, like a halo, in the silky strands that cascade down her back, pooling into the flowers around her. Unlike last night where her hair appeared to be drowning those same flowers with hair filled with drops of rain that twinkled, the view practically imitating stars in a moonless night sky. Her eyes sparkled and glittered with the sun's rays rather than of luminous intensity they contained in the moonlight. Her pale skin, which glowed alluringly in moonshine, was unblemished and seemed to be as inviting and bright as the sun itself. Simply reflecting the light as her own glow as she sat there amongst many blooming blossoms. Lastly, her smile was now very sweet and kind, as where last nights was an empty gesture towards him. He couldn't seem to look away from this half of her, the warmer side of her. Last night he saw an angel of death sitting in the moonlight with him, and now an angel of life was there in the sunlight before him, but both were the same woman. Why he saw her as something so highly ranked he hadn't known, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. Whether it was her image, her actions or mere curiosity about her, she was there consuming his thoughts.

He was brought back to the present when Kioko began laughing at Jaken, who sneezed and ruined the halo Rin had pressured him to make, while Rin joined her in their giggling affair. The two humans got along quite well it seemed, something Sesshoumaru hadn't expected. Hearing them laugh together appeared to be a soothing sound until he was reminded of her laughing earlier this morning with Inuyasha. He wondered what they spoke of that managed to make her laugh that way. The fact it was with his half-breed brother that made her laugh as such, had a feeling of slight anger simmer in the pit of Sesshoumaru's stomach. He merely concluded that it didn't matter because she didn't matter despite his continuing to stare at the priestess that haunted his thoughts since the day before.

Kioko could sense Sesshoumaru staring at her along with Kagome from a distance. It was starting to get under her skin to be under Sesshoumaru's unrelenting stare. It was best to keep distance between the two of them, yet she thought of him and couldn't stop since they had first met. He was a demon lord who didn't think much of her by any means, yet she sat there thinking of how she'd greet him today, and she couldn't stand it! Was she an idiot or what? Then there was Kagome, who was practically scowling at her. She honestly should have known after all this time, but she didn't think things would be this way since Kagome was the one who invited her along. Oh well, she was here now, and Kagome should take responsibility for her words and actions, it's as simple as that. Rin put a halo of red flowers on Kioko's head, and she smiled warmly at the little girl. She remembered when Kagome was that tiny, but even back then she was nothing like Rin. Kioko finished her blue flowered halo and looked over at Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eye to see him still staring, so she looked over at him curiously.

What was he staring for? Was he expecting her to attack Rin to get back at his antics last night? It didn't matter; he had no interest in being on good terms. She looked back at Rin smiling brightly before placing the blue halo upon her head. The bubbly girl squealed in delight and stood up beginning to dance from her joy. Kagome, once seeing Kioko giggle at Rin's energetic dancing, seemed to have become fed up before standing to walk over to Inuyasha, who was also stealing glances of Kioko every so often as Shippo played beside him with Rin. Miroku and Sango were having their own alone time a few yards away from the others.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled, catching everyone's attention at once from her sudden loud outburst. Kioko turned to look at Kagome curiously before seeing her standing over Inuyasha in anger and him scowling back at her from the ground. So she stood and made her way calmly over to the two of them to find out what was wrong. Sesshoumaru sat there watching every step she took, as the others watched the scene with curious concern.

" What's going on, is something the matter? " Kioko asked gently as not to stir the situation if there was one. Kagome looked at Kioko with a slight cold stare before responding.

" I wanted to ask Inuyasha to let us go back home. " Kioko's face flashed with surprise and slight fear causing a glimpse of interest in Kagome's eyes, much to Kioko's dismay. Kagome then looked back over to Inuyasha with a fake smile, with determination and fake sweetness. " I'm sure my family would want to see her again, you know? " Kioko froze in place. She hadn't been back for so long, and the first thought that crossed her mind was her mother.

" I don't think that would be such a good idea- " Kioko began to say before Inuyasha interrupted her.

" -Fine, but don't take too long. We gotta get back on the road for the jewel shards. " Kioko's face fell as Kagome's brightened in cheer.

" Thank you, Inuyasha! " Kagome's voice sounded genuinely happy, and Kioko couldn't help but think an ulterior motive was involved in Kagome's sudden wish to take her home. Next thing Kioko knew she was heading to the well with everyone in tow. She didn't want to go back; it was best she didn't. She knew her place was here in this era and going back would serve no purpose to anyone other than Kagome it seems. As they spent half the day getting to the well, everyone spoke amongst themselves and Sesshoumaru continued his distance. After a while, they had indeed arrived at the Bone-eater's well, and she was hoping there was no way for her to continue to go through the well. Kagome without a sliver of hesitation jumped into the dark well before disappearing out of sight to the other side. As Kioko looked over the edge, she became a bit anxious ready to try and get out of going, but before she could, she felt a push and looked to see Inuyasha standing impatiently behind her. She began falling into the darkness, and she closed her eyes expecting to hit her face on the cold ground at the bottom.

She found it ironic that a few seconds ago she was surrounded by the most beautiful lights, only to end up in the darkest cold. She must have been at the bottom of the well, and she looked up to see Kagome looking down at her from the top with a roof obviously above her head. No sky. Kioko slowly stood and then climbed the well wall, thinking she might as well get this over with. She was here now. If it gets too bad, she can always go back home. She sat on the edge of the well staring at the door of the well-house. It was fairly nostalgic, but she knew what awaited her on the other side, and by the look in Kagome's eyes, as she smiled at Kioko, Kioko was certain that Kagome knew too. Memories were already flooding through her mind just by being in the rundown well-house, and Kioko wished she could say they were fond ones. After calming her nerves the best she could, Kioko stood up and walked over to the door, and Kagome followed after her until Kioko stopped in the doorframe.

Would they have even missed her? Can she really do this? She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them before opening the door. She walked out and smiled at the beautiful tree, the Sacred Tree, when she spotted it. It originally came from the past which she felt was her real home before she'd ever considered this time to be home again. So at least she would have the magnificent tree to comfort her here.

" Well, let's go! " Were the only words Kagome said excitedly before walking through the well-house door, and Kioko followed her while looking around at the things that changed and things that hadn't. Kagome opened the door to the house, and they both took off their shoes before walking in. Kagome then yelled for the whole household to hear her. " I'M HOME. " It was then a woman's voice came from where Kioko remembered to be the kitchen as a woman began walking out wiping a cleaned dish dry. She had short almost curly brown hair and the brown eyes that Kagome had inherited. Kioko froze at the mere sight of the older woman, and her eyes widened at the sound of the woman's voice. The woman had such a purely happy smile on her face that Kioko almost winced, knowing that was about to change.

" Ah Kagome, you're finally ba- " The woman began to say before she spotted Kioko and stopped short. A frown immediately claimed the woman's face, her eyes widened and began to water as her hands went limp, causing her to drop the dish in her hands. It hit the floor, shattering at her feet, while the woman and Kioko stared at each other in shocks of different sorts. Kioko knew this woman very well. This woman before her that Kagome ran over to check on, was their mother. " K-Kioko, you're here. " Their mother sounded almost devastated. Kioko's eyes stared at the sight of her own mother, but unlike popular belief, there wasn't a hint of happiness in either of their gazes.

" Mother, it's certainly been a while. " Was the only thing Kioko could think to say before an old man and a young boy both suddenly ran into the room in quite the hurry.

" What happened? I heard something brea- " Those were the only words the man had a chance to say before laying his eyes on Kioko only for them to widen in shock. The young boy quietly looked at everyone else before looking at the young woman in confusion. Kioko looked back at them with surprise of her own and smiled kindly at them. She knew precisely who they both were.

" Gramps, and Souta. It's so good to see you both. " Was all Kioko had to say before Gramps darted over to her and hugged her as tightly as he could. Souta was as confused as ever. She supposed it couldn't be helped; he was only four when she disappeared from this time, of course, he wouldn't remember her. She hugged Gramps back and felt a bit of happiness wash over her. The old man's joy was so overwhelming for him that tears were filling his eyes as he held her. She was standing there; she was real.

" Kioko! Kioko, you finally came back after all this time! Where have you been, you precious child? " Kioko let go of him to stand up straight, continuing to smile at him warmly, while her eyes now filled with emotion towards the old man.

" I've been in the feudal era through the well. " Kioko's mother was the next to speak, catching Kioko's attention again. The older woman's voice was cold and detached while talking to Kioko, something the priestess had expected when coming back here.

" So you can go there too? " Kioko's muscles winced, but her face didn't show it as she looked over at the woman. Kagome stood by their mother's side, a hand on her shoulder and a smile on her face, but not her mother. No, their mother looked at Kioko with a face of contempt and eyes that scorned Kioko's very being. Kioko stood up straighter and looked her mother dead in the eye with an emotionless expression of her own.

" So it seems. Kagome brought me back here to see you. " Her mother glared at her response as if disgusted by the thought of it.

" Well, your room is still there though it needs to be cleaned. I expect you can do that for yourself. " Kioko's heart felt a stabbing pain, but her face never showed it as she nodded at her mother.

" Of course. " The woman then looked at Kagome and smiled happily at the girl as Souta remained confused in the doorway. The two females walking off happily to the kitchen to talk about Kagome's trip, while Kioko continued to stand there by the door. Entirely ignored. " I see she hasn't changed. " Kioko said with an empty voice that was underlined with heartache. Gramps sighed and looked at Kioko to observe her now. She was certainly older and very stunning, but seeing her staring where her mother went with Kagome with such a dejected look; it was apparent to him that nothing had changed from the past. He looked back at Souta and grinned widely, calling the boy over.

" Souta my boy, come and meet your older sister. " The boy suddenly looked floored as confusion deepened on his face.

" Sister? " Souta asked before walking over at Gramps request. Kioko looked at the boy, her face melting to one of warmth at the sight of him. He was definitely older which she supposed only made sense after this extended period of time gone by.

" That's right. I'm your oldest sister, Kioko Higurashi. It's been a very long time Souta. Last I saw you; you were still a baby that mother was carrying around. " The boy smiled and seemed to beam with pride.

" Yeah, well as you can see I'm much older now. " Kioko giggled at him before walking over to stand in front of him and placing her hand on his head in endearment.

" Yes, indeed so. " Souta blushed before Kioko took her hand back and looked back at Gramps, who held a warm smile at the sibling's sweet reunion. " I suppose I better go clean this room of mine. "

" Kioko-dear, let me help you. She hadn't been in that room once since you left. I doubt it's going to be an easy job. We'll shop to get you some proper fitting clothes later as well. " Gramps said insistently.

" Oh no, that's not necessary. " Kioko quickly countered as they began walking up the stairs. The memories were flooding Kioko's head with every step she took. Souta followed behind them as Kagome came into the hallway downstairs with their mother to clean up the glass shards together. Kioko got to her door and opened it. The room was nothing but dirt and dust, items ruined from it and some protected. It really has been untouched while she was away.

" Oh wow, I always wondered what this room was, but mom said never to go in there. It's a total mess; I'll help too. " Souta said in astonishment before going to get the required cleaning supplies as Kioko stood there staring into the room. Gramps stood beside her and from the corner of his eye could see her expression. Her eyes held a deep pain in pure empty despair as tears threatened to run down her blank and empty face. At her room, at her memories, and at the past that still existed in the present as she stood there listening to her mother and Kagome laughing happily together in the background.

\- Next Day -

Kioko began walking down the shrine steps with Gramps to go shopping. He's insisted on buying her modern-day clothes for when she visited from now on. She wasn't exactly sure if she even wanted to visit all that often given that her mother came along with the modern-day package. It was already making her skin crawl that she was borrowing one of the woman's outfits just to shop. She actually told Kioko to burn it when she was done because she'd never want it back after it had touched her filthy person. Which hurt, of course, it is her own mother, but she knew this would be how it was before she even went into the well to come here.

Once nearly at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and looked at the remaining steps before her, as specific memories began to flood her mind. Gramps must have read her mind because he told her to hurry up and to not worry about anything for the moment. So without hesitation, she followed after him, and they spoke of her times away. Where she'd gone, who she was now, and the life she had lived without them. He, of course, asked about the marks on her face, which she smiled and said that it was merely from a demon. Kagome and Souta were at school as she and Gramps spent the day together and as the hours passed she felt she couldn't allow the man to buy her any more things, so they started heading home.

" I know it's hard to be back in this time where there is so much pain for you, but I think it's best to try and make happier memories, Kioko. " Gramps said with a grandfatherly tone.

" I don't see myself coming to stay here for too long or too often. I hate to say this to you, but this era isn't my home anymore. " Gramps seemed to be in thought as the both of them neared the stairs to get home.

" No matter what we are your family. Now that you know that you can come back here, I'd love to be able to see you more often. "

" Yes, I suppose that's understandable. Of course, I'll visit every once in a while, but with mother around and the memories here, try to think of my position in this place. "

" Well, then I guess I have no choice but to sign you up for school so you will visit more often! "

" Gramps, I'm not obligated to go to school. Besides, it's been five years. That would just end up being a bigger punishment. "

" Well, too bad. No granddaughter of mine will be a delinquent! I'll run by the school and talk to the principle to see if we can get you signed up. I'll be back soon; you head on home. " With that said, off he went leaving her there at the foot of the shrine stairs watching after him until he was out of sight. Well, it seemed her debate went in one ear and out the other. Kioko nodded in agreement with herself, before turning to head up the steps, but stopped after going up only a few as the memories of that very spot flooded back into her mind. It was her worst memory. When all things wicked began to happen in her life. All of it starting from the very spot where her feet touched. After a couple of moments, she started up the stairs again, and once she had made it all the way up, she looked at the Sacred Tree. Standing as it does in the past, both feudal and modern. The memories here haunted her, and she couldn't help but wonder if the tree continued to stand to spite her or to comfort her. Kioko eventually walked towards the house and walked in, all her bags in hand, and her mother walked into view as she did.

Kioko took a step inside and stopped, standing straight as her mother appeared about two feet in front of her, glaring hard at her. This was the first time they have been alone together since she got there and Kioko would admit she was a bit scared. Her mother wasn't safe to be around in Kioko's case, and the fact they were entirely alone in the house put Kioko on edge.

" I see you're back from shopping with my hard earned money. " Her mother said with a cold glare and harsh tone.

" Yes, Gramps wanted to buy more, but I told him this was way too much as it was. " Kioko explained with an empty tone and expression to match.

" Well, where is he? Hopefully, the past didn't repeat itself, especially since Kagome isn't here. " Kioko winced at that. That was a dreadfully hurtful and low blow bringing that up in such a manner. She knew her mother hated her, but to slam that in her face was just so wrong.

" No, he left wanting to enroll me in school as a way to make me come by more often. "

" As if you would get a good grade. Just another way to waste my family's money. " Kioko couldn't help but feel another pang in her chest. ' Her family... ' Was all Kioko could think before she spoke again in response to the older woman.

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but it was out of my hands. He wouldn't listen to me, you know he's stubborn. "

" I certainly know him better than you. "

' Because you both might as well be the same damn age, you bitter old wench. ' Kioko said in her head before speaking something entirely different out loud. " Of course. Well, I should get these to my room. "

" There's a man here to see you. Somehow I'm not surprised. " Without another word, her mother turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen as Kioko stood there watching after her, wondering if her mother just subtly called her a slut. Kioko then made her way up the stairs and to her room. She wondered who was here to see her; she had only been back one day, after all, and she hadn't known any men that would come to see her. She opened the door and looked in to see Sesshoumaru's back to her as he looked out her bedroom window. She was honestly surprised. How did he get here and why was he even here in the first place?

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " He looked over his shoulder at the sound of her surprised voice and seemed to observe her person as she was in different clothing. She walked in and closed the door behind her and set all the bags on her bed before turning to him with a pleasant smile. " How are you here, had something happened? "

" No, Rin wished for me to check on you. " He spoke in his regular bored and empty tone, giving her a strange sort of comfort deep down.

" I see it must be the rosary that allows you to travel here. As you can see I'm doing just fine. Tell Rin I said thank you for worrying about me. " Kioko's smile was polite, but he could sense that her aura was weaker than it usually was.

" I see. " Were the only words he spoke before going back to look out the window, and she had a chance to simply look at him. He stood straight, proud and strong. His eyes seemed to be in thought as he looked outside. He truly was a very beautiful and powerful man.

" I suppose now that you've done as Rin asked, you'll be on your way? " Kioko asked in curiosity as to why he wasn't already leaving.

" I'll do as I please. " Sesshoumaru replied, still unmoved from the window. She looked at him confused but didn't have it in her to try and figure him out right now, so she settles for a simple nod.

" As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru. " She replied before she began going into her bags to put stuff away in the closet and her dresser while Sesshoumaru continued to just stand at the window sending quick glances her way. She seemed different here, in a way he felt he couldn't place but knew he did not like.

" I don't sense any spiritual aura coming from you. " Kioko hesitated for a moment at Sesshoumaru's statement as she began putting the empty bags together now that her clothes were put away.

" Yes, it seems my powers don't exist as powerfully in this era. If you wanted, you could easily kill me right here. There'd be absolutely nothing I could do about it. " Now that caught his attention. He turned and began to walk towards her as she stood there unmoved, watching him while noticing his walk was an elegant yet powerful stride. He stopped before her to look her in the eyes and she stared back waiting for him to make his move.

Sesshoumaru looked at the healing marks on Kioko's face and thought of the expression on her face when she smiled back at him after she had received them. Even that smile had more life than the smile she was showing him right now. It somehow didn't suit her nor did he for some reason like the sight of this sort of smile on her. Before he even realized what he was doing, he raised his right hand and softly brought it to her marked cheek, his fingers gently grazed the injury he made. Her eyes widened at the action, as her cheeks began to turn red, and she couldn't help but mentally scold herself for blushing like an idiot. He seemed to be in thought, but she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing. " L-Lord Sesshoumaru? " Her timid voice snapped him back to the current moment of her calling his name and looked at her face, realizing what he was doing, but he hadn't pulled away. Instead, he noted the shimmer of life inhabiting her eyes, as well as the enticing blush that dusted her lovely face.

" Do they still hurt? " He asked in a softer tone than she had known him to use. He was still caressing her cheek with such a gentle touch she could hardly believe it was the same man that caused the mark in the first place. Her blush deepened as her wide eyes stared at him for a few seconds longer before looking down and hiding her eyes from view.

" It stings a little bit, but it's fine. " Were the only words that came to mind for her to say before they stood there in silence. She felt so stupid, and that she needed to get her act together. This could easily be a play, and she was acting like a giddy high school girl. Sesshoumaru took his hand back once she lowered her head from his touch. He couldn't help but find her absolutely sweet standing there embarrassed by him. His father had to of been rubbing off on him for him to find a human attractive in any way. " So, um... Lord Sesshoumaru- " Kioko began to say as she took about two steps away from him before he looked at her coldly again, annoyed by her actions.

" Don't call me that. " Sesshoumaru said, his voice holding a small hint of annoyance. Kioko looked up at him, her blush gone and her expression in pure surprise. He could see it now, that life in her he wanted to see, but what confused him was why it even mattered to him. What difference did it make that this wench had anything to her or not, she meant nothing to him, and now he was allowing her to call him informally? She was something obviously unnatural in both this era and his.

" Then what is it you want me to call you? " Kioko asked in a curious voice. He didn't know what answer to give her. He wasn't even able to understand why he was suggesting she call him by something other than his title. After a while of not speaking, and her looking into his eyes that appeared to bed deep in thought. So she smiled at him warmly, and his eyes widened slightly for a mere moment. She truly was a sight with a smile like that. " I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me. I was expecting my blood all over this room by now. You'd be making my mother a happy woman had you done so. " Her remark had confused him as he watched her silently with a void expression. " I'll put thought into what to call you then. I'm truly honored, thank you. " She said next once she started walking around him to retrieve an outfit from her dresser and was about to walk out to head to the bathroom to change. " I'll be right back. I'll understand if you're not here when I return. I'm glad I got to see you today. " With that being her last words, Kioko walked out and closed the door behind her, and all Sesshoumaru could do was stare at it. Inwardly surprised that she said she was glad to see him. She was an interesting and strange human woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko was in the bathroom, a blush on her face, trying to figure out what just happened. Sesshoumaru was being gentle to her. She lifted her left hand to brush her fingers over the place where she could still feel his warm touch tingling her skin. She just finished changing into a lovely knee-length white and black dress with black wedge sandals on. She had to admit to even herself; she looked good, and it had been a very long time since she wore a dress, let alone heels. Hopefully, she didn't fall on her face in them, though. She got a white headband and put it on her head and looked in the mirror again and smiled at her reflection.

She seemed like any other ordinary woman. Although she was convinced that if she had jewelry it would enhance her looks, she was still happy with what she had now. She had plans to visit someone before going to the cemetery; where she had someone she needed to visit there as well now that she was back. She wanted to make sure she, at least, looked decent before being on her way. She walked out of the bathroom to go back to her room and put her dirty clothes where they belonged. Upon opening the door and glancing inside, she saw that Sesshoumaru was still there, looking at old pictures that hung on her wall. When he heard the door open, he turned to look at her only to end up freezing and then staring at her. He showed slight surprise when he first saw her, but he was actually in absolute awe. She really must have been an angel because he had never seen a human nor a demon look anything like her by any means. She was breath-taking and looked so graceful as she looked at him while smiling warmly, which made his heart skip a beat. Not good.

" Ah, so you're still here. I was sure that you'd leave. " Kioko said with a smile before walking in and closing the door behind her then made her way to her laundry hamper to put her dirty clothes in. She looked over at him, and he was still staring at her, but his slightly surprised expression vanished and had returned to that emotionless icy mask he favored. " I've planned to go out today. Would you like to join me? " Kioko asked before standing there to wait for his reply. Sesshoumaru stood there in thought for a moment. He should decline her invitation; this was a human woman after all in a human world. However, the longer he looked at her, the more he began to question if he should join her. It was ridiculous that he was confused about making a decision. He owed this wench nothing; she's basically leashed him, and she still didn't seem to know her place... is what he knew he should have been thinking.

" This is a human world. " Was Sesshoumaru's only response. He was immediately confused as to why he even told her that. Of course, she already knew that fact, and naturally, she wouldn't forget what he is. She gave a small giggle and flashed him a bright smile before speaking in a kind tone of voice that made his stomach slightly clench.

" Indeed it is, I guess to a demon that offer seems extremely unappealing. I'm sorry, I was just hoping to have some company. " Kioko felt so stupid for just nonchalantly inviting him. Hadn't she learned her lesson yet? Her injured cheek had barely any time to heal, and already she was making the same mistake. She did after all just got done looking at her face in the mirror a couple of minutes earlier. It was then that Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of what looked to be sadness in her eyes. Was she disappointed, thinking he was declining or was she saddened by something else? Whatever the case, that look in her eyes was affecting him, and he didn't like it for multiple reasons.

" It appears I'd need proper clothing. " Kioko snapped her attention back to him with a surprised look before smiling warmly. He was accepting her invitation; which she was so glad about. Kioko was hoping he'd go because she knew she'd need someone with her today. The fact that she secretly wanted to be near him was reason enough as well.

" Alright, I'll see what I can dig up for you. " With that Kioko walked out of the room to ask Gramps for some clothes, and he ended up giving her some clothes that Kagome had bought for Inuyasha. They turned out to be too big for Inuyasha, and he refused to wear them in the first place, so they were being wasted anyway. She took them and found Souta to ask him to help Sesshoumaru change into the clothes while she waited outside with the Sacred Tree. She waited for about fifteen minutes when Sesshoumaru had walked out of the house. Once he made his way over to her, he stood about two feet behind her as she stood there smiling at the tree. " I guess this means you're ready to go? " Kioko asked as she closed her eyes and turned smiling kindly at him, but once she saw him, she stopped to stare at him, stunned.

Sesshoumaru stood before her wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. The rosary around his neck was over his shirt, and the beads just seemed to work between his features and the new outfit. His frame was much easier to see now without his traditional clothes, and she noted his arms and muscles were bigger than she originally thought. She blushed deeply and looked down at the ground with a timid smile on her face. He looked at her confused at her reaction to him. Did he look that odd in the new garments he was given?

" What is it? " He asked in his usual tone of voice.

" It's nothing; you just look a bit different. Anyway, we should be on our way. " Was her only response as she turned and headed for the stairs with him in tow. The first place she wanted to go was the high school nearby. There was someone there she wanted to see who should be getting out of classes by the time she got there. As the two arrived at the gate, Sesshoumaru stood beside her and looked around watching, listening and smelling the area. This world was entirely human; it was puzzling as to what happened to all the demons.

" Such a strange world, not a demon to be found. " Kioko looked at him, surprised he was even speaking to her then smiled with slight amusement.

" You mean besides yourself? Demons haven't been around for a very long time. " Kioko said while looking around to looking at the area she grew up knowing. It seemed so strange to her now; everything was the same yet different. She supposed being older made her see things differently, and that appeared to make sense to her. Sesshoumaru looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw the frown on her face as her eyes seemed deep in thought. He decided to just look around, instead of staring at some human wench, to distract himself from wondering where her smile had gone.

Kioko began to wonder if the one she was waiting for would even remember her. It had been five years since they last saw each other. She took notice of the students beginning to exit the school, and after waiting for a couple of moments, she saw the one she was waiting for. Shiro Moto. She almost hadn't recognized him; he was so much taller now, and his brown hair was as spiky as ever, but it was his green eyes that she remembered. That apple green full of life and kindness; there was no mistaking him at that point. He was about three feet away by the time he looked her way, and once he had, he froze in place. She smiled sweetly at him. Telling by his expression, he certainly realized and remembered who she was. The relief of that seemed to almost overwhelm her.

" N-no way. " Was all he could seem to muster up as her presence definitely seemed to catch him off guard. Kioko's smile turned warm, feeling as though she should have known that this would be a huge shock for him. She could only imagine what he went through after she had just disappeared from his life in a mere day.

" Iro, it's been a long whi- " Kioko was immediately cut off when Shiro threw his school bag to the ground the second he heard her address him and rushed to her before embracing her tightly. Her eyes winced wide in surprise before closing them and smiling sweetly returning the hug without hesitation. Sesshoumaru, seeing Shiro and Kioko hold one another had his full attention. Completely alerted to what he was witnessing, he watched quietly with an icy cold expression.

" It is so good to see you. " Kioko said with an emotional tone that hinted she might begin to cry.

Shiro's eyes clenched tightly while trying to hold in tears that stung at his eyes. " Oko, it's really you. My god, where have you been? " Shiro replied. Kioko could feel him shaking and immediately felt guilt fill her. After another minute and other passing students stared with blushes and interest, Shiro loosened his hold on Kioko to look down at her with an expression of disbelief as she looked back at him with a guilty and comforting expression of her own. It was then that Kioko sensed an angry aura behind her and looked back to see a stoic Sesshoumaru. His eyes were watching Shiro as she stood there between the two males.

" Ah yes, Iro. This is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Shiro, we grew up together until I was thirteen. " Kioko explained while Shiro looked at Sesshoumaru with an emotionless expression before speaking.

" Pleasure. " Shiro said almost rudely. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, ready to kill the boy for his disrespect.

" Where the hell have you been? " Shiro asked causing Kioko's expression to turn to one of apology. She wondered if she should she tell him the truth. Would Shiro believe her if she told him?

" How about I tell you while we walk you home? " Kioko asked, and Shiro nodded in agreement before turning around to retrieve his bag. Once he dusted it off real good, he held it in his right hand and put his left arm around Kioko's shoulders. They then began making their way towards Shiro's house as Kioko spoke to Shiro about everything that had happened from the beginning. Sesshoumaru followed behind them, unable to stop staring at Shiro's arm around Kioko's shoulders as they walked. Shiro listening to every word believed her without hesitation and walked alongside her, astounded by the stories she was telling him. It was a good thirty-minute walk to his house and once they arrived the three of them stopped outside of his fenced yard.

" I guess this means you'll be heading back soon? " Shiro asked with a look of disappointment that didn't escape Kioko's notice.

" Yes, I intended to go back tonight after I visited you and the cemetery. " Shiro looked at her with a sort of protective gaze.

" Did you want me to go with you? " Shiro offered in an understanding tone. Kioko smiled at him gratefully but shook her head as she responded softly.

" No, it's alright. Sesshoumaru will be going with me. I hope I get to see you next time I visit. " Shiro nodded before pulling her to another crushing embrace. Sesshoumaru, who stood nearby watched the interaction with a blank facade.

" You better come see me Oko, I won't forgive you if you don't. " Shiro exclaimed before she hugged him back with a giggle. The sound caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but he didn't show it.

" Yes Iro, I understand. Next time I visit I want to hear all about what I've missed out on in your life. Until then, please take care. " With that Kioko broke the hold the best friends had on each other, before turning around to go to Sesshoumaru. She smiled kindly at the demon man before announcing she was ready to go. Shiro watched them both leave together until they were out of sight, a conflicted look in his eyes.

Their walk together started in silence. Kioko walked deep in thought, thinking about Shiro and their next destination while Sesshoumaru walked behind her, looking and experiencing this era as much as he could. Trying to look at anything but her. Once the two made it to the cemetery, they went past the entrance and navigated through the large place looking for the right person. Suddenly Kioko stopped, and Sesshoumaru did the same only to look at her wondering what she was stopping for. " Lord Sesshoumaru, if it's alright do you mind waiting here? " Kioko asked as she looked up to look the demon lord in the eye. The request and gesture agitated him slightly.

' How dare she make me wait for her as if she were my better. ' Sesshoumaru, however, said nothing and Kioko took the hint to just do whatever she came here to do. She slowly walked further ahead, passing a few more headstones before finally stopping at one. At the sight of it, Kioko could no longer maintain the mask she had been hiding behind. Tears ran down her face, and her eyes showed the purest of griefs as she read the gravestone. Akio Higurashi.

' I can't believe it; I'm actually standing in front of his grave. It feels like just yesterday he was buried here. ' She thought before kneeling down while facing the stone, then closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer. Tears continued to fall slowly down her face as she sat there absolutely still. Behind her closed eyes, she could see the memories she had with the man whose corpse laid six feet below where she now sat.

Sesshoumaru stood there just watching her, inspecting her, curious about her. She had the body language and facial expression of stone that could not be moved or swayed yet in spite of that; tears were running down her face with ease. He couldn't help but wonder about who she was grieving over. Her presence was strong as well as her composure; it almost impressed him. He began inspecting her appearance, never had he seen such clothing on a woman until he came to this time, even on the harpy that travels with Inuyasha. None of the other women he'd seen in this time had anything on Kioko's features either.

The white band on her head stood out against her long black hair like a halo, her black and white dress showed her figure far more clearly than her priestess kimono, and even the shoes she wore were peculiar as it seemed they were made to make her seem taller. No other human here had her intriguing eye color, even in his era her eyes were strange for a human. He's known many female demons to dislike others for their appearances bettering their own. Perhaps it was the same for human females. Not that it mattered to him.

' As if she'd be good enough to ever peak my interests. ' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He was a demon that had no need for some human wench, especially this one. Kioko opened her eyes and looked at the name on the stone and began to talk to it, which confused Sesshoumaru. To speak to an inanimate object seemed ridiculous. The person it served to announce, was dead; it's not as if they could hear her or even respond. However, he listened to her, while watching her with his cold eyes that didn't leave her person for a moment.

" It's been five years. I'm so sorry that I haven't come to see you. You'd never believe it, but I've been in the feudal era all this time. The well in the well-house is like a portal that can take me to and from there. Even the Sacred Tree is in the same place as it is here. It's a bit maddening knowing that it's in both times, living the same as the other. Yet, when it comes to me, the lives I live between the two eras couldn't be any more different. I'm sorry to tell you that this era isn't my home anymore, but I swear to you that not a day has gone by that the thought of you hadn't crossed my mind. I miss you terribly. " That caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He couldn't quite place why hearing her say that seemed so irritating. The thought of her feeling that way towards the corpse of someone she seemed to have once known shouldn't have affected him one bit.

Walking towards her calmly, his irritation grew. She had made him wait long enough, so once he walked over to her, he stopped to stand beside her while she looked up at him. He looked at the name on the grave trying to decipher who it was. She smiled turned back to smile at the grave sadly before wrapping up her conversation. " I suppose I have to go now. I've made this man wait long enough. I'll visit you next time I'm back in this time. I love you. " That did it; he was now agitated to the point that he was willing to give in to the curiosity. After her sweet declaration, Kioko stood up and dusted off while staring at the grave.

" Who is this? " Sesshoumaru asked, earning him a curious expression from Kioko at his colder than usual tone. She then smiled weakly while trying to wipe the tears from her face to regain her composure.

" This is my father's grave. He died when I was ten. " Sesshoumaru felt his anger instantly wash away before inspecting the stone further. He didn't understand, so her father was dead, and she found visiting his grave was worth crying over? Such disgustingly weak beings humans truly are. " I'm sorry to put you in such an awkward position. We can leave now; it's best I pack up to return to the feudal era tonight. I'm sure Rin is missing you terribly, and I've taken enough of your time. " Kioko stated while smiling at him kindly before passing by him to go back to the house, and after a moment, he began following after her.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they made it to the shrine stairs, and he noticed her hesitation before walking up them to the house. She walked in and took off her shoes, and she insisted he followed the action, but he refused. As Kioko headed for the stairs, her mother had suddenly appeared in the hall, and Sesshoumaru noted Kioko's change in body language as this older woman got closer to her.

" Oh, it's only you. I assumed it was my sweet Kagome arriving home from school. I thought you'd be gone by now. " The woman spoke with a disgusted tone. Kioko's eyes looked so hurt, but her expression showed nothing. Sesshoumaru noted her reaction and felt annoyed at this older woman's behavior as a result.

" I'm sorry, but I haven't left yet. I was just about to pack some things and then be on my way. " Kioko replied before her mother scoffed at her with eyes showing nothing but scorn.

" Good riddance. Let's hope you don't come back this time. " With that said Kioko's mother turned and walked back to the kitchen, with no remorse, to make Kagome an after-school snack. Kioko stood there for a moment with her bangs covering her pain filled eyes. Sesshoumaru stood there beside her, unmoved, and watching her yet had no intentions of making a move to comfort her. Why should he when this girl was nothing to him? Though he couldn't understand that if that were true, why would he feel so agitated with the older woman's behavior towards Kioko? It was frustrating for him to be unaware of himself.

" I'm sorry about that. My mother shouldn't have behaved that way in your presence, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko's voice was slightly ragged, and she tightened her lips together to keep herself from sobbing. She shouldn't cry over this, no matter how painful. Especially when she had a guest standing right next to her. Kioko took a deep breath and looked at Sesshoumaru with the best smile she could make which came out as sad as her eyes revealed. " Let's go get ready, so we can go back home. " Kioko then turned and started up the stairs, Sesshoumaru following behind her.

He watched her as they made their way to her room to prepare for their return to the feudal era. He couldn't stop the thought crossing his mind that somehow this being that has bested him, this being that he couldn't deny had such a big presence, this being that has proven to be no ordinary human woman, had such a small back that seemed so fragile.

After a couple of hours preparing to go, Kioko and Sesshoumaru now stood at the bottom of the bone eater's well. Him in his original outfit and her in her priestess kimono, hair in a loose ponytail just like Kikyo's. Kioko began climbing the wall, and as she began crawling out, Sesshoumaru had jumped out only to land gently on the ground. He started walking towards Rin's scent, and she watched after him with a small smile. She should have known he'd go back to his usual self from the Sesshoumaru back in her time. A flash of his fingers softly grazing her cheek passed through her mind. She lightly pressed her fingertips to her cheek meekly with a light blush on her face. Ignorant of the fact that for a moment he looked over his shoulder to see her current state before facing ahead again and being on his way.

He went out of view, and she came back to reality to see she was standing there alone in the clearing with the well sitting beside her. Her mind then went back to the people in the modern era. She looked at the well with dim eyes and a frown as the visit filled her thoughts. Her mother's hatred for her had not changed at all, and her father's death continues to haunt her. Shiro grew up without her, and Souta didn't even realize who she was. She felt her heart begin to ache at the pain of her family when she heard a rustling of a bush nearby. She looked up at it, sensing a dark demonic aura. She looked at the spot in curiosity as she spoke in a calm manner.

" Who's there? " All sounds had ceased. It was entirely silent. Not a bird singing or a single breeze blowing the leaves and obviously the rustling bush had stopped as well. She slightly heightened her guard as she continued to sense the presence in the same spot. Suddenly a deep man's voice began to speak in the air around her, speaking to her from every direction.

" So you are the one I've been hearing about. "

" If you come out to talk to me, I'm certain we could discuss if I am or not. " Kioko heard a dark chuckle before a man walked out of where she sensed the demonic aura. He was a tall man with long wavy black hair. His body covered by a baboon pelt and a strong evil presence which caused her guard to heighten considerably. His ruby red eyes were piercing and a sinister smile on his face. Even with her guard high, she smiled politely at him, which seemed to cause his smile to widen slightly. " I assume there is something you wanted from me? " She asked in curiosity.

" I see from your reaction to me you don't feel threatened by me. You must not know who I am. "

" I'm sorry, but I don't. Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Kioko and who are you? " His smile turned into a smirk, and she began to feel that to be a bad omen.

" You certainly look just like her. Yes, almost exactly like Kikyo. You're, without a doubt, her double though your eyes are certainly a curious color for a human. " Kioko's eyes became guarded, and her smile was now gone. If this man knew Kikyo with an aura like this, it meant he had to of been strictly no good. " My name is Naraku. I've come here to meet you personally, Kioko. " Her eyes widened in alert, and suddenly she looked at him with an emotionless expression and eyes that hardened to a deadly glare.

" It seems I have heard of you, after all. Naturally, none of it was good. "

" Is that so? I'm glad to know my reputation proceeds me. " Naraku said in wicked delight.

" Hardly. If I'm not mistaken, you're the cause of Kikyo's sorrow and many other's miseries or pains. The fact that you've come straight to me means you've got misfortune planned for me next, right? " He began walking towards her, his eyes looking up and down her body before looking at her face and into her eyes. She felt a pulsing disgust at such an action and quickly put her hand into her pouch grabbing a black petal for it to morph into her bow and arrows. She aimed straight at his head and glared murderously which caused him to stop, stunned. Her eyes were gorgeous, and when glaring in such a way, they were piercing... no... piercing was an understatement. They seemed to hold an extraordinary fire in them that looked like it would claim his soul right then and there. If he had one.

" My those eyes of yours are quite scary; they're breathtaking. "

" I won't ask this again. What is it you want? "

" In due time, Kioko. For now, I've merely wanted to meet you. You're certainly more than I expected you to be. "

" Your compliments are appalling, so stop it. " His smirk widened at her retort, as she sensed the others drawing near, but the first one to arrive was Sesshoumaru. She wanted to look at him but resisted. Not daring to take her eyes off of Naraku for an instant. Naraku, however, looked at Sesshoumaru and the other's coming closer with a sinister smirk. It seemed Kagome chose that time to return through the well, also beginning to witness the situation from behind Kioko.

" Sesshoumaru. Now, this is a surprise. " Inuyasha pulled out his sword running towards Naraku. He went to slice at the baboon covered man, but before he could get a hit, Naraku was in the air and disappearing in a tornado of miasma. " Kioko, it seems our introductions were cut short, but rest assured that I will be back. "

" I suggest you keep your distance. Next time I'll shoot you right in the head without a second thought. " With that, he was gone, and the others stood there looking at her. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as Rin ran to Kioko. Kioko looked down at Rin with a reassuring smile, but in all honesty, her heart was pounding with adrenaline. She could sense something disturbing about him, a dreadful vibe. Like he had seriously terrifying plans for her, and with every step closer he took towards her, she could feel the sickening ideas in his head all the more. Not that she'd admit it, but he had actually started to scare her. Rin looked at Kioko worried as she could feel Kioko's hand trembling on her head despite the reassuring smile the young woman was giving her.

" Did he hurt you Kioko? " Inuyasha asked immediately. Kioko looked at the half-demon with the same reassuring smile she was giving Rin.

" No, he merely introduced himself, nothing more. Nevertheless, he's gone so I'm going to go for a small walk. " Sesshoumaru listened to her talk but noted Rin's concerned look towards the woman. Kioko wasn't stupid. She didn't expect any of them to be rushing here for her safety, but instead to get Naraku. Kagome looked at her with cold eyes, but a fake smile.

" Okay, we'll be back at Kaede's hut. " Kioko nodded and went to walk into the woods until Rin grabbed at her pants to stop her from leaving. Kioko looked at Rin and smiled, seeing the girl's worried expression. The priestess kneeled down and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

" I'll be just fine. I promise I'll be back, okay? " Rin nodded and hugged Kioko so suddenly it had caught the woman by surprise.

" Rin, come. " Sesshoumaru commanded. Rin released her hold and smiled before rushing to Sesshoumaru's side as he and the other's began to head back.

" See you when you get back Kioko. Be careful. " Sango said worriedly before hesitantly turning to leave with the others. Kioko stood and watched everyone leave with a forced smile, before turning away and heading for the Sacred Tree. She stayed alert as the adrenaline still pumped into her system. It's been a long while since she felt fear like this. Whatever she was sensing in Naraku, she didn't like it. She could see it in his eyes. It was as if he were spelling it out for her right there. Lust. That's what his eyes showed as he looked at her. Did he look right through her to Kikyo? Kikyo told Kioko pretty much the whole ordeal between her, Inuyasha and Naraku. It's the only explanation Kioko could think of to explain why he was staring at her the way he did. His eyes never once left her person until Sesshoumaru, a huge threat to him, had arrived. What would have happened had Sesshoumaru or the others never showed up? What would Naraku have done, had it continued to just be the two of them in that clearing?

Kioko made it to the Sacred Tree and stood before it as she hugged herself in comfort. She can't deny it, something about Naraku truly terrified her. She hung her head low as her heart continued to race with the adrenaline. She couldn't understand it, what was it? It was driving her crazy not knowing what it was that was making her feel this way. She could feel tears stinging her eyes when suddenly a vision of the modern world flashed past her mind. Was it too much in one day for her to have come back from the modern era, seeing her mother, her father's grave, and Shiro to meeting Naraku, a man she hates because of what he's done to others, who looked at her with a look that truly disgusted and affected her? It's too much. She couldn't figure it out.

" So you are a pathetic human after all. " Kioko's eyes widened and turned to see Sesshoumaru from over her left shoulder. The fear showed on her face, and he could see the tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes, put her arms to her sides and turned so that her left was facing him. She opened her eyes again to look directly into his own. The only word that crossed his mind was amazing. Her eyes went from fearful and filled with unshed tears to kind and looking at him as if what he just saw was a mirage. The glittering color capturing his attention within an instant. A small, sad grin appeared on her face as if she were laughing to herself.

" I tend to wonder about that. " Kioko countered while he stood there stoic and unmoved, nor had she looked away from him. Never. Never had he seen a human such as this one. Somehow, she draws him to her and knowing she was a human alone made him opposed to the idea. Still, he had no desire to kill her, despite the necklace around his neck or the blood that runs through her veins, he has no desire to spill every drop from her body.

" Perhaps your death will give you the answer. " Was Sesshoumaru's next response which made Kioko's grin turn to a small smile and her eyes held a slight sadness that was visible to him.

" Are you offering, Lord Sesshoumaru? " Kioko questioned. She turned to completely face him now, waiting for his answer. She looked at the rosary she had placed on him. She didn't even understand why she had put it on him in the first place. She couldn't help but question herself. Was joining Inuyasha's group something she honestly should have done? She wasn't blind to Kagome's behavior in the presence of her own. Was it truly right to place the necklace around Sesshoumaru's neck? They weren't her friends she knew this. She had tried befriending Sesshoumaru, but honestly, who would want to be friends with someone who had collared them? It had been so long since she had been friends with anyone outside of Shiro or Kikyo. Though she wasn't even in company with Kikyo and Shiro was in the modern era. She was traveling alone, and it was lonely. Perhaps that's what her reason was. Whatever the case, it wasn't right or fair of her to control him like this. He glared at her comment.

" You make it sound as if you request it of me. " Sesshoumaru said with an inquisitive tone. Kioko looked at him for a moment before her smile fell from her face. There it was again; that look with no life just like before. As much as he told himself he didn't care, that look bothered him. She began walking towards him calmly, her hair swaying behind her as her eyes had never left his. Once she stood before him, she stopped.

She unlatched the pouch of petals from her side and threw it a distance away. He looked at her unchanged, but in his mind, he was confused by her actions. What was her intention? She then looked at the necklace and gracefully raised her hand, which Sesshoumaru took caution to. She grasped the necklace gently in her hand, and after pushing a small ping of her purifying aura into it, the beads separated and fell to the ground except for the couple that still sat in her loose fist. She felt that only this would make it even. If he wished to kill her, she wouldn't blame him.

" Perhaps... " Sesshoumaru looked at her in slight surprise, caught off guard by her actions and words alike. She had collared him and told him if he wished to kill her to get it off, he was more than welcomed to try. He hasn't attempted since the day he came across her. Now she tells him she might be requesting him to kill her. She had no means to defend herself and had taken the necklace off herself. What was this? Whatever it was, it had irritated him terribly.

" What are you planning, wench? " Sesshoumaru asked in a low warning tone. Kioko put her hand to her side and let the beads roll out of her hand to join the others on the ground around them. She looked at the ground with beads scattered about it with an emotionless expression, leaving him to see only the top of her head. Kioko spoke again but this time in a sad yet detached tone.

" If you wish to kill me then do so. The necklace is off, and my petals are too far for me to grab. I can't stop you, even if I wished to, this is no trick. So Lord Sesshoumaru... " She looked back up, looking him in the eyes and he had seen that expression before when he fought her for the first time. The expression that made him hesitate. Her face showed nothing but her eyes... pure sadness and loneliness. Just as the time before. " ...will you be killing me today? "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It was a mere minute that had passed by. Sesshoumaru and Kioko continued to stare off, beads surrounding the ground at their feet, and their bodies less than an arm's length apart. They felt frozen, their eyes capturing the other. His showed her nothing but his cold facade though she was certain she was seeing through the mask and saw annoyance in those golden orbs. As for her, whether she knew it or not, he could see nothing but loneliness and hopelessness. Sesshoumaru wondered if she either wished to die or was testing him. He had not once attempted in taking her life; perhaps she was checking his standings with her. Those eyes that looked back at him, however, were telling him she was up to no such agenda. She was giving him the open invitation to end her life, without her fighting back and just accepting it. Maybe that's what irritated him. That she thought because he was a demon lord, he would still have no honor. Somehow, that sounded off to him.

" I've no interest in killing a defenseless wench with a death wish. I would think such a priestess would value her life far greater than this. " Nothing changed. Her stance still standing straight, her face still emotionless and eyes still filled with her emotions.

" You would think so, wouldn't you? Had you not hesitated during our first fight, I'd be dead already. As well as these marks on my face from where you had struck me, you could have filled your claws with poison at that very moment, killing me without a doubt. Defending myself would not change the result if I'm fighting against a demon of your caliber, Lord Sesshoumaru. " He was inwardly surprised she complimented him so highly. He looked at the marks on her cheek. What was it about her? What did such a priestess live through to be willing to die so easily and for no greater purpose? Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and grazed his fingers along the marks he's left evident on her face. Still, she did nothing. His hand grazed along her jaw down her neck and once at her throat, squeezed his hand around it tightly. He was sure not to look away from her eyes, wanting to see any change, but still, there were none. He began to squeeze hard enough to stop her air supply, and her breath hitched but still nothing. Kioko continued to watch him, their eyes still locked on the others.

He had thought she'd, at least, begin to struggle at this point, but she wasn't fighting it. He then watched her close her eyes as if saving him from having to look at them when her heart pounded its last beat. He could feel her pulse beginning to weaken, and for some reason, when he realized she was not going to stop him, he released her. Kioko's body naturally gasped for air, and she opened her eyes to see that, suddenly, Sesshoumaru was gone. She stood there staring wide-eyed ahead of her. He didn't go through with it. Why? She smiled sadly and looked at the ground, to look at the beads around her feet. She bent down and began to pick up every bead she could find. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she gathered the remains of Sesshoumaru's shackles. After an hour of sitting there making sure she had gotten every bead, she stood up. Once the beads were put away, she walked over to grab her pouch of petals. Tying it back in place to her side, she looked over her right shoulder, back at the Sacred Tree. Her eyes were mixed with so many emotions and wonder.

How has that tree always been there, through both the past where she stands now and the future where she is from? Every good and every bad thing including this one, it stood there watching everything. She wondered how she should take that. Should she be glad it's there, watching over her and happy that it was with her through the good and standing strong for her through the bad or should she be cursing it, for witnessing everything, and reminding her of all the things it has seen with her? Reminding her of her pains, her experiences so far in life, and her memories. She remembered the time she first came here and saw Inuyasha bound to this tree. She didn't realize it then as she does now, that like him, she was and remains to this day, bound to this tree. It blesses and haunts her; it'll always be there, seeing everything whether she was happy about it or not. She let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before facing forward again, unable to look at the tree anymore and began heading for the village.

She took her time walking back, wondering what she'd do when she returned to Kaede's. What should she be doing? What did she want to do? She had no answer. She was supposed to be collecting jewel shards for Kikyo, despite how lonely it was to be alone. Her rosary was off; Sesshoumaru probably headed back on the road with Rin and Jaken. She wouldn't stop him anyway. She could see the village now as she walked out of the forest. She always loved this village; this was where she considered herself to be from. Kaede taught her what she knew and when Kioko ran into Kikyo, well Kikyo taught everything else Kioko had learned. To think that Kagome of all people was Kikyo's reincarnation was an outrage in a way. Kioko stopped and looked in front of her, not really seeing anything. Did she honestly want to go back to seeing Kagome, to travel with her? Kioko's bangs covered her eyes at that thought. That she knew the answer to. She turned around and as she was about to walk back to where she came from until she was stopped by someone calling out her name.

" Kioko! " Sango called out as Kioko looked back to watch Sango landing from the air with Kirara, who reverted to her miniature self and went to Sango's shoulder. Sango walked up to Kioko smiling brightly. " Hey, I was just about to come looking for you. "

" To look for me? " Kioko asked, unable to understand. Why would Sango look for her? Did Kagome ask her to do so to keep up the image she had?

" Yeah I got worried, so I came to make sure you were okay."

" Worried? " Kioko inquired before turning to face Sango before smiling kindly in courtesy. " I didn't realize you would worry about me. " Sango made a bewildered expression before replying.

" Well, of course, I would. You're my friend, aren't you? " Kioko looked at her shocked. Her friend? Really? She didn't think any of them saw her that way. Kioko covered her eyes with her bangs and Sango looked at her with subtle worry.

" I didn't think any of you thought of me as something as highly as a friend. "

" Well I can't speak for the others, but you're definitely a friend of mine. I see no reason not to trust you or like you as a person. " A new smile appeared on Kioko's face, and when she lifted her head to reveal her expression, Sango was almost in shock. Kioko smiled at her with the warmest, happiest, and most beautiful smile Sango had ever seen.

" Thank you. That means a lot to me, and I'm extremely honored. " Sango smiled warmly back at her and nodded. She kind of understood Kioko without really having to talk to her. It was obvious she was lonely yet not alone. It was the same for her. She had Kirara and her friends that she traveled with every day, but she was the remaining demon slayer. The only other was pretty much undead and in control of the enemy that she had sworn to destroy. Kioko was on her own she traveled all by herself before joining the group and her only friend she was aware of was Kikyo, who didn't travel with her. She understood, if even a little, of what Kioko was feeling in regards to being alone.

" How about we get back? " Sango asked before Kioko nodded and walked over to Sango. The both of them walked side by side back to Kaede's hut, smiling happily to each other in conversation. Once the hut came into view, Kioko's beautiful smile was replaced with a mere kind one. She started feeling mixed emotions. Sango was the first to walk inside with Kioko right behind her. Kioko looked around at everyone to still see Jaken and Rin present. She looked at them slightly caught off guard; she was certain Sesshoumaru had come to claim them and head off now that he was free of her. Perhaps he had business to take care of before doing so?

" Kioko, you have returned! " Rin exclaimed before immediately rushing over to Kioko's side as Inuyasha's ears perked up and Kagome glared at the young woman. Miroku, however, smiled at Sango as she walked over to sit next to him and Jaken sat beside where Rin once was, while Shippo remained in Kagome's lap.

" Forget the human wretch, where is my Lord Sesshoumaru!? " Jaken questioned. Kioko glared at the small imp demon as she put a hand on Rin's head before looking around the hut.

" More importantly, where is Kaede? "

" I'm here, child. " An elderly woman's voice spoke from the inquiring priestess. Kioko turned around, removing her hand from Rin's head, to see Kaede walking through the door she also just entered through. Kioko smiled brightly and walked over to the old woman who Kioko had adored greatly over the years she had spent in her care.

" Kaede, it's so great to see you. How have you been? " Kioko leaned down, giving Kaede a gentle and warming hug, which Kaede smiled warmly at before briefly returning the gesture.

" I am doing quite well my child, and I see you're doing well yourself. " Kioko stood straight again with a small warm smile.

" Something like that. I had met Naraku today; he was waiting for me when I was exiting the well from visiting my time. " Kaede's smile dropped, her expression turning to one of seriousness. Kioko could see the hidden worry in the elder's eyes.

" What did he want from you? " Kaede asked before Kioko felt everyone's eyes on her, and Rin came up to grip her kimono pants. In turn, Kioko smiled kindly down at the little girl before looking back at Kaede.

" To be honest, I am unsure of that myself. He said he came to meet me personally and that he's heard much about me. If you would like I actually wished to discuss it with you privately if you are up for a walk. " Kaede smiled at Kioko's request before nodding. Kioko patted Rin's head before opening the doorway for Kaede and walking out behind her, everyone watching her exit. As they walked along the dirt road on the outskirts of the village, Kioko couldn't help but warmly smile. The two of them use to do this a lot while she grew in Kaede's care. Like a mother and daughter walk that always included talking about anything. She missed staying here with her; she was truly like the mother Kioko never had.

" So tell me what it is you wished to discuss, my child? "

" Naraku... something about him was terrifying, specifically to me. I'm not certain what it was, but he truly scared me. The way he looked at me was as if I was a... very desirable... female being. " Kaede's expression turned back to serious at this. She immediately knew what Kioko was saying, and it was a good cause for concern. " I don't know what to do, Kaede. I've never been scared of an enemy like this before. It was to the point where I was positively terrified just by the look of lust he had towards me, claiming I was more than he expected me to be and that he would certainly be back for me. "

" You must be very cautious from this point on, my child. If Naraku wants something, it can not be good, and if what you're saying is thoroughly true then it is best you do not journey alone. I am glad you are traveling with Inuyasha and the others. I've been told you have also collared the demon lord, Sesshoumaru. " Kioko's expression turned slightly melancholy, before reaching into her right sleeve to pull out one of the blue beads to show to Kaede.

" I did, however after the encounter with Naraku I've released Sesshoumaru from my bindings. "

" May I ask as to why? " Kioko stopped walking and looked down at the bead in sadness. Kaede stopped and looked at Kioko with slight worry.

" It felt so wrong; I don't even know why I had done it in the first place. I let him go so that he could be free as he should have been. It was like I had imprisoned him for nothing. " Kaede smiled at Kioko in pride. The young woman was certainly different. Kioko was truly kind to all things, demon and human alike and though it baffled Kaede, it was truly endearing to see. Even her sister Kikyo was not that kind, though she was close enough. It still astounded her how alike Kikyo and Kioko were in looks and heart.

" Well let us hope he does not attempt to get even with you. " Kioko looked at Kaede and smiled warmly. A small knowing glimmer reflected in her pink iris' that did not go unnoticed by the village elder.

" Yes. " Kioko replied, placing the bead back into her sleeve before walking with Kaede again, returning towards the hut. She talked with Kaede about Kagome, her visit back home, Sesshoumaru, and many things Kaede had missed out on in her life. In turn, Kaede did the same to have Kioko updated on the village, and Kioko was so happy to have the luxury of having such conversations with someone who cared for her. The two women made it back to the hut, only to be informed that the group would be hitting the road again tomorrow. So for the rest of the day, Kioko spent her time with Kaede while the others continued to wonder where Sesshoumaru had gone.

Two days passed, as the group traveled along yet another path through the countryside. Inuyasha was up front with Kagome close behind. Shippo in her bicycle basket while eating treats as Sango and Miroku spoke behind them. Kirara naturally perched on Sango's shoulder. Kioko, Rin, and Jaken were furthest in the back as Rin and Jaken rode on Ah-Un's back, and Kioko held the reins walking alongside the sweet two-headed beast. There was still no hint of Sesshoumaru anywhere, but Kioko knew he wouldn't stay gone for too much longer given Rin was there.

" Kioko, will we get to pick flowers during lunch again today? " Rin asked excitedly. Kioko looked at the young girl smiling warmly. Over the past couple days, Rin and the beautiful woman had become entirely attached to each other. Jaken even seemed to warm up to Kioko slightly, not giving her nearly as much grief, but she had a feeling that once Sesshoumaru showed back up, Jaken would return to his antics.

" I promise if there are flowers nearby, we will certainly pick some after we eat and rest a bit. " Rin nodded enthusiastically with a big smile on her face. It was as if Kioko had found a daughter in the small girl, she certainly felt like a mom. One unlike her very own. Could her mother be considered a mom? Perhaps to Kagome and Souta. Kioko looked ahead again to see once again Inuyasha looking back at her before facing forward. She had noticed that a lot lately as well. She would catch Inuyasha watching her more than not. Perhaps it was her resemblance to Kikyo. Was she hurting him, reminding him of his past with Kikyo? She then noted Kagome look back at her with a blank expression and Kioko looked back at her with an emotionless expression of her own.

That wasn't new; Kagome had been that way for years. As for Sango, she and Kioko had become even closer friends than ever and spent much time together with Rin. Sango often tried to get Kagome to join in which she would now and again to enlighten Sango but nothing more. Miroku has been very kind and also quite lecherous towards Kioko. He's yet to touch her, but she's witnessed him grope Sango several times. A red handprint suited him well, in Kioko's opinion. Last but not least Shippou, had been of course nice to Rin and Kioko and would play tricks on Jaken often. He, however, remained closer to Kagome and wouldn't stray far from her too often. Naturally, since the boy finds her to be his substitute mother. Something Kioko found to be rather sweet.

" Alright we'll stop here to eat, and then we get moving again. " Inuyasha announced.

Kioko faded back into reality and looked to see a huge field of flowers and a patch of trees to sit under for shade while they ate. She couldn't help but wonder, did he pick this spot for her and Rin? Kioko turned while smiling at Rin and went over to help her down from Ah-Un and Jaken, of course, refused help before getting down himself. Rin held Kioko's free hand as Kioko continued to hold Ah-Un's reins. Everyone walked over towards the trees, and Kioko told Rin to sit with the others, which the child obeyed. Kioko turned to Ah-Un and smiled warmly at him petting both of his heads in kindness before taking his reins off.

" You're doing a great job helping us with our travels, Ah-Un. I think you've deserved a lovely lunch and break yourself, don't you? " Kioko spoke in a soft tone towards the demonic creature before he snorted at her. She took a step back, holding his reins, while he walked into the field of flowers to eat whatever he desired. Kioko then made her way over to the others and was about to sit down until she sensed a presence. A familiar one as it had suddenly appeared right behind her. The wind blew, and since her hair was down, she saw it surround her, along with silver strands that seemed to entangle with her own. A sad smile appeared on Kioko's face, knowing exactly who was behind her. He'd finally come back. " Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back. " Kioko greeted so softly that she didn't think anyone had heard her until the others immediately looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing directly behind her, basically towering over Kioko in height. Rin ran up to him in excitement while Jaken was falling over himself to get to his beloved Lord as well.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned! " Rin said excitedly

" Lord Sesshoumaru, at last, you're back! How could you leave me alone with all of these humans? " Jaken immediately said after Rin. Kioko smiled more brightly at the comment. As she thought, Jaken had indeed gone back to his antics in his master's presence. She slowly turned to where her right side faced the demon man to look up at him, and once she did, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She was confused by such a reaction and couldn't stop the kind smile from forming on her face, so happy to see him again. Those golden eyes mesmerizing her.

" Where the hell have you been, Sesshoumaru? You just up and disappeared, and I had to take care of your wards. " Inuyasha barked out at his older brother with a scoff.

" But Lord Sesshoumaru always comes back when he goes away for a while. " Rin explained to the half-demon with a bright smile. It was then Sango interjected, addressing Inuyasha as she spoke.

" Inuyasha, please. They are part of the group now, so there's no need to act that way. "

" Yes, Inuyasha. We must learn to always be kind to our companions and treat them with respect. " Miroku advised. Kioko then heard a screech and a hard slap and instantly knew Miroku had groped Sango yet again.

" You'd think he'd have learned by now. " Kagome mumbled while she continued watching the scene between Kioko and Sesshoumaru.

" Perverts like Miroku will never change. " Shippo said before chowing down on his meal.

Kioko and Sesshoumaru have yet to look away from each other. She wondered where he had been and on the other hand, wondered if it mattered as long as he came back. He must have had business her necklace prevented him from attending. Why was he staring at her though? Was it because of their last encounter?

" Did you venture well, Lord Sesshoumaru? " Kioko asked politely. Sesshoumaru's stoic expression was unfazed as he stared back at her.

" That is none of your concern. " Kioko closed her eyes and faced ahead of her to hide the slight pang of hurt she felt in her chest from his words. Her smile, however, remained unchanged while in the presence of the rest of the group.

" Of course, my apologies. " Kioko replied before she turned her back to him and smiled down at the others. " I'm not hungry, so you may all split my share. " Kioko looked at Rin, who looked back at Kioko confused about her sudden desire to not eat with them. " Rin finish your food like a proper young lady, and then you and I can play in the flowers as I've promised you. " Rin's eyes began to sparkle before she quickly went to the others to eat. Kioko, while still holding Ah-Un's reins, began to walk over to the demon beast without another word to hang with him while the others ate. She will admit she was a bit hungry, but she could wait until dinner. Her sudden butterflies make her nervous to eat at the moment. She went over to Ah-Un before sitting down near him in the flowers putting his reins beside her and then petting him as he ate. Sesshoumaru continued to stand where he was, watching her. Her aura had not changed from the last time he had seen her.

The smile he just got from her first looking at him seemed quite genuine. After their previous encounter, he had left to get information on her. It seems she was not well heard of since most demons did not live after running into her. Strangely of their own faults by attacking her first. He then visited Bokuseno who had more interesting information than Sesshoumaru foresaw.

~ Flashback ~

Sesshoumaru arrived to stand in front of Bokuseno, who immediately awoke to Sesshoumaru's presence. The elderly tree demon had addressed the young demon lord with a respectful and aged voice.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, it's an honor to see you again. "

" Bokuseno, I've come for information that perhaps you could give me. "

" Of course. What is it you wish to know? " Bokuseno said curiously as his inquisitive stare looked at the young demon he had known for centuries.

" I've recently come across a woman. She appears to be human. However, she has attributes that suggest otherwise. She is a priestess with unusual eyes that I've never seen in any human nor demon. Her strength as well is unnatural for a human, yet her scent is human without question. Have you heard of such a being? " Bokuseno seemed quite surprised at this information.

" Unusual eyes you say? Can you describe them? "

" They are an other-worldly pink. " Bokuseno's reaction spoke measures to Sesshoumaru as the tree demon's face turned shocked with eyes of aspiration.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you have come across an extremely rare being. " Sesshoumaru's interest was peaked hearing that from the tree hermit. " She sounds to be one of the forgotten demons. "

" Forgotten? " Sesshoumaru asked in curiosity.

" Yes. There is an incredible legend, that long ago there was a tribe of demons, whose name is long forgotten, that loved humans. So much so, that they, themselves, wished to be human. They had the enchanted eyes of what was often described as belonging to an angel. Varying in many unusual hues unseen in most other creatures. Other demons envied and hated these forgotten demons for their beauty, strength and most of all their wishes to become human. They even devised a plot to kill the forgotten demons off. However, the forgotten ones disappeared without a trace, and it was said they were somehow able to become the humans they so desperately desired to be. Their only tells, their eyes and individual attributes their demon bodies once had such as the strength you described. Celestial embodiments described as angels in human form. If what you say is true and the legend is also true then you must have come across a very rare individual. "

" This woman has a human mother. If she were one of these forgotten demons turned human wouldn't her demon origins be tainted? " Sesshoumaru asked fully engrossed in this theory of Kioko's existence. Something the tree demon noted almost immediately upon talking about this unknown woman.

" For lack of any other name let us refer to these forgotten demons as Celestial demons. It was said, that once the celestial demons had become human, their children were masked through the same trickery those demons had used to become the humans they so adored. If the celestial demon’s mate was human, the child could end up either a purebred human or even a purebred celestial demon. The only way to tell which one they were, was said to be the obvious inheritance of the celestial parent’s attributes. However, should the celestial take on a demon mate, then a half demon was as possible an outcome as a purebred demon child. Those half-demons would have physical traits of the demon parent rather than the celestial parent much like how Inuyasha has physical characteristics of your father's bloodline. Regrettably, many tragedies were said to befall the Celestials in regards to their children. With what you have told me, I am unable to conclude whether this woman is a purebred or a half-demon should she be a Celestial at all. " Sesshoumaru's eyes winced wide in surprise before returning to his average facade. Standing there in deep thought, Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps this explained many things, but it wouldn't be certain unless he brought her to Bokuseno.

" If I were to bring her to you, would you be able to know for sure? " Sesshoumaru asked in a cold but smooth voice. The tree demon was silent for perhaps a few seconds, pondering over the question before giving a reply.

" I can not say whether I could or could not, but if you were to bring her here, I could try my best to find out. "

Sesshoumaru wondered if Kioko truly was one of these creatures that Bokuseno described. If she was, then she must be of high value. Perhaps he will linger in her presence to get a better understanding of what she was before bringing her here.

" Very well. I will observe her for now, and when I deem suitable, I will bring her here for you to inspect. "

" As you wish. Until we meet again, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Bokuseno returned to his dormant state as Sesshoumaru turned to go back to where he came. To return to his wards and to where the mysterious woman was.

~ Flashback End ~

She still smelled human, and she looked to have no unusual physical characteristics other than her eyes. So if Kioko were the child of a celestial demon, would that mean she was a purebred celestial as well since her eyes were an unusual color? He will find out, but for now, he will observe her to see what this woman was because there was something Bokuseno said that Sesshoumaru had not told him. There was something he thought, that Bokuseno had voiced. Kioko had the eyes of an angel. One that Sesshoumaru had seen both sides of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

She could feel his eyes on her again as she walked ahead of him. Ever since his return to the group nine days ago, Sesshoumaru had been watching Kioko a lot, and she couldn't seem to figure out why. The group had currently wandered into a village and decided to stock up on supplies. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo had split off together as Sango, Miroku, and Rin had parted ways together as well. Rin had become quite comfortable with Sango, so Kioko decided Rin wandering off with her was fine. Jaken and Ah-Un had remained out of the village; one being that Jaken didn't wish to walk into a human village and the main reason because they would cause panic in a human village seeing how they couldn't present themselves as human. So that left Kioko and Sesshoumaru together, and though she thought he would leave her to wander alone, he had instead walked after her as she went to where she needed to go.

It made no sense to her that he would follow her. With the necklace no longer around his neck, he had no reason to. Not only that but him keeping tabs on her and what seemed to be observing her was also odd. Perhaps he thought her unstable after practically asking him to end her life. The others didn't quite catch on to it as she did, they could have thought Sesshoumaru might have grown attached to her, but she had known better. Despite that, the thought of his eyes on her made her quite embarrassed and her heart to speed up whenever he was too close. Now that they were alone she was all the more embarrassed as she wandered from place to place collecting supplies for her and the others with him right behind her. She eventually looked over her shoulder and stopped before speaking to him.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask why you have decided to join me and why you have also been observing me as of late? " She spoke sincerely in hopes of getting an answer since this was after all her only opportunity to ask privately without the others nearby to eavesdrop on the conversation. She's learned in traveling with them that they were quite a nosey group, to say the least, when they really wanted to be. Sesshoumaru stopped to stand behind her and looked her in the eyes. There went her heartbeat again; he was merely looking at her; it was ridiculous to have such a curious response. They stood there for a few moments, and once she realized he would not answer, she smiled politely at him. " I suppose you're not going to answer; I should have known better. Do as you please, not that you need my permission. " She turned forward and began to walk ahead to her next destination.

Sesshoumaru hesitated before following again. Noting how her hair flowed with each step she took and the pace she had used. After he had returned, he made sure to keep an eye on her to note anything about her that was out of the ordinary, to ensure himself if she were indeed human or not but in doing so, he had begun to notice things about her that were of no value to his cause. The way her eyes would match her smiles or not, the way her hair would dance in the wind, her subtle and usually unnoticed acts of kindness to the most insignificant of things. Even the way she breathed as she slept at night as he laid there tuning in to only her. It was odd to him to notice these things when they didn't matter, all that mattered was if she seemed off in any way and in watching her, he had noted none.

Sesshoumaru had stood behind her as she smiled politely at the merchantman who she attempted to buy proper food from. Sesshoumaru quickly noticed that he was at it again. He could see Kioko was subtly uncomfortable with the man that seemed to leer at her with a look that Sesshoumaru did not like, and her eyes did not share the smile on her face either. He took a few steps closer to her, watching the man who then seemed to back down from his endeavors after realizing Sesshoumaru's presence was with the young woman before giving her what she asked for at a discounted price. She smiled after noticing Sesshoumaru's actions, wondering what had caused Sesshoumaru to behave in such a way while they walked to where she was to meet the others and sat on a small stone wall. Sesshoumaru walked over to stand behind her but further to her left. She looked through the things she had gotten and smiled at her achievement of being the first done. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled kindly, and he immediately saw that her eyes matched her smile this time.

" What is it? " Sesshoumaru asked smoothly which made Kioko's smile widen. For some reason, her heart skipped a bit hearing him speak to her, and a small blush appeared on her face.

" Nothing at all. I suppose I'm just glad that you're here. " Sesshoumaru looked at her slightly surprised. He was caught completely off guard by her words. His face soon returned to its stoic state, observing the sweet smile on her face, the small blush on her cheeks, and honesty glittering in her eyes as she looked at him. His chest started to grow warmer, and he looked ahead of her after the wind began to blow their hair gently. He immediately smelled a familiar scent nearby. Kioko had noted his change in demeanor before he began to walk off towards the forest across the field they sat in outside the village. " Lord Sesshoumaru? " Kioko called out curiously, but when he ignored her to continue on his way, she couldn't help but think there was trouble. So Kioko quickly placed her bought items there on the wall, before running off in the direction Sesshoumaru had already disappeared to. As a safety precaution and to give an element of surprise to the possible danger; she had hidden her aura.

After following Sesshoumaru's demonic aura, Kioko hid behind a tree before looking around it to see him standing in front of a demon woman. She had black hair in an updo with feathers pinned in it; green beaded earrings in her pointed ears and bright red eyes. Her aura seemed in a way familiar to Kioko, yet not. Either way, Kioko figured it was best to stay in place unless something stirred up. If Sesshoumaru came to meet this woman, he must have known who she was, and if he did then, Kioko felt perhaps she should leave as not to intrude. It was then that Kioko heard the woman's voice addressing Sesshoumaru with an almost sensual tone.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, it's been awhile. "

" Kagura. " Sesshoumaru said, confirming Kioko's assumption of him knowing this demoness. If that's the case, she should leave as not to disturb them. Kioko began walking away until she heard something that stopped her.

" I see, you thought it was Naraku because I share his scent. " Kioko went back to the tree to watch and listen to what this woman had to do with Naraku. His eyes when he looked at her flashed past Kioko's mind causing her to remember her fear of him. Kagura smiled at Sesshoumaru with what Kioko noted to be that same lust in her eyes. " I noticed you were traveling with Inuyasha and with a new woman I don't recognize. I guess that was her scent I caught when I came to find you? I thought you disliked humans. " Kagura insisted.

" What business do you have with me? " Sesshoumaru asked almost coldly. Kagura's smile faltered when it dawned on her that he had only responded that way when she referred to the human woman from earlier. Upon realizing this, she could feel her heart clench in slight jealousy before responding again.

" I've come to ask you again to kill Naraku for me. " Kioko was officially confused. If this woman was in leagues with Naraku and even shared his scent as she had said, then why would she wish for Sesshoumaru to kill him for her? It didn't seem Sesshoumaru wished to kill her either. So did this demoness serve a purpose for him?

" I will kill Naraku, but not for you. " Sesshoumaru stated. Kagura, who was secretly hurt by his words, had begun walking over to him, talking as she had done so.

" Naraku has my heart and with it, my freedom. I need you to kill him quickly so that I may be free. " Kagura then stood before Sesshoumaru now placing a hand on his armored chest and looking into his eyes with longing. " Then maybe after, we could... " She seemed to forget trying to word her wishes and began to lean up to press her lips against Sesshoumaru's, who didn't seem to be reacting to her actions. Kioko's eyes widened, and she quickly hid behind the tree again, no longer watching as her bangs covered her eyes. Her chest curiously began to hurt, and she couldn't help but feel like she was merely an intrusion on their moment. So while holding her chest, she both quietly and quickly rushed back to the village to meet the others at the meeting point. Leaving the two demons to their endeavors, not wanting to disturb them.

It was at that moment when Sesshoumaru had grabbed Kagura's wrist to remove her hand from his armor and pushed her away from him, before her lips ever had the chance to touch his own. His icy glare had Kagura staring at him, wide-eyed and with an almost rejected look.

" I've had enough of your propositions. Leave before I kill you. " Kagura looked at him with a hurt expression before turning her back to him and without a word, had done as he had commanded. After watching her leave, for some reason, the image of Kioko's smiling face crossed his vision amongst the clouds above him. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and heading back to where he had left Kioko. However, after passing the first tree, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in realization. He had caught Kioko's scent in the very spot where she no longer stood.

Kioko had just exited the tree line, her bangs still covering her eyes, as everyone was already there, while Sango held the bag Kioko had left on the stone wall. She quickly calmed herself before smiling politely at them, and once she got to them, Rin ran over to hug her legs. Kioko smiled down at the girl, placing a hand on her head as she always did, confused about why the child seemed to be upset. Inuyasha walked over sniffing Kioko and looked at her with a calm expression.

" What happened? " Inuyasha asked. Kioko looked at him wondering if the half-demon could smell her emotions because of the serious look on his face, but she tried to play it off in case he couldn't. Besides, it wasn't as if there was something wrong anyway.

" Nothing, I merely thought there was trouble nearby, but it seems I was mistaken. " Kioko then noted Kagome's eyes had a gleam to them, and Sango walked over to the woman with a worried expression that Kioko couldn't seem to understand. Even Jaken was looking at her warily.

" Kioko, if that's true then why are you crying? " Kioko looked at the girl shocked, her smile immediately falling. She lifted her right hand to touch her cheek with her fingers only to feel wet streaks on her face. Sango was right, but why was she crying? She had absolutely no reason to. She looked at Sango in pure confusion, still touching her cheek while the tears slowly streamed down her face.

" I'm so sorry but... I'm not sure." Was all Kioko could say. Kagome seemed unmoved as she watched her older sister cry. The gleam of satisfaction still in her eyes was duly noted by Miroku as Sango and Inuyasha had stood closer to Kioko. Sango put a comforting hand on Kioko's right shoulder as Inuyasha placed one on her head. Their eyes were soft and confused towards Kioko in worry. Both the actions and expressions caused Kioko's vision to blur further, and tears to flow even more. She was so confused. She placed her right hand over her eyes as her bangs covered them as well. What was wrong? Was it her memory of Naraku that scared her to this point again? No that wasn't it. Then what was it and why did her chest still hurt? Suddenly, the scene from earlier of Kagura about to kiss Sesshoumaru flashed past her closed eyes.

\- Nightfall -

Sesshoumaru was glancing at Kioko again as she was back to being all smiles. Her tear streaked face from earlier that day flashed in his mind. Once he returned to the group, he saw that Kioko was crying as both Inuyasha and the demon slayer had hands on her in comfort. Even Rin was hugging her and seemed to be upset as well. He wasn't sure what had happened but when he walked over to her, and she had sensed his presence, a hand that covered her eyes was used to push Rin gently from her legs. With bangs still covering her eyes and tears falling down her face, she began to walk in the direction ahead claiming that they should get going to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. Now they've set up camp, and the others sat around the fire to keep warm. She seemed to act no differently than normal, yet he could still detect the faint smell of her tears.

It's not as if he was concerned for the human woman, but his observations of her couldn't help but make him curious about what had possibly upset her. He had only seen her cry once, back in her own time over her father's grave. Even then as she cried, she was what looked to be a solid and unmovable force. This time, however, was different. Instead of a strong composure, she seemed to be quite vulnerable. He watched as she spoke with Rin, Inuyasha, and Sango, who were also sending concerned glances to the woman. Before long the others were preparing to go to sleep, and that was when Sesshoumaru had seen a glimmer of sadness in Kioko's eyes after tucking Rin goodnight. It didn't appear, however, until Kioko had seemed to realize how close he was to the spot she had chosen to sleep for the night and looked away from him for a moment before looking back at him smiling politely. Despite this, she went over to lay into her designated place, rolled over, so her back faced Sesshoumaru before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Kagura's lips inching closer to his, appeared in Kioko's vision again before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kioko opened her eyes and sat up noticing she was the first to wake again this morning. She would never understand how she was the last to go to bed and the first to wake every day, but she supposed that's just how it was. Getting up and dusting off she looked around to observe the group. Kagome and Shippou were sleeping together under the tree Inuyasha had perched himself into, Sango settled in a spot where Miroku had settled nearby leaning back on a tree facing to where she was. Closer to herself but at a distance, Rin and Jaken slept cuddled at different spots on Ah-Un, who slept as well. Lastly, she looked over her shoulder at where she last saw Sesshoumaru, to see him still leaning against the tree near her. She closed her eyes and silently began to walk off and before she was out of sight a pair of golden eyes opened to watch her.

She walked further and further towards where she heard running water until she came across a lovely stream. She smiled at her small discovery before sitting next to it and looked down into her reflection within the running water. She looked at her eyes that reminded her of her father's; she truly missed him. She looked at her cheek that was now almost healed; no scars would be left thanks to her treatments. She remembered them being there more clearly after Sesshoumaru had struck her for calling him her friend. Her chest felt a hint of pain that reminded her of yesterday. Her eyes turned sad, and she shook her head to shake the thoughts away before reaching into her pouch of cherry blossoms to pull out a white petal. Pulsating her purifying aura into it made a brush appear from within it, and once she brought the long strands over her right shoulder, she began brushing her hair slowly with the brush in her right hand. It was relaxing whenever she took the time to brush her hair. As she sat there, her thoughts of yesterday lingered again, and she couldn't help but wonder why she had cried. Was it because of Sesshoumaru and Kagura? Something in the back of her mind told her, yes, but she didn't understand why that would upset her. Then again she couldn't deny she had grown a bit attached to Sesshoumaru and when she extended her hand to befriend him, he rejected her. All because she was human, was good enough reason for him, but Kagura was a demon woman. Kioko couldn't possibly be jealous, could she?

That's entirely ludicrous! Kagura has been around before Kioko was. So of course, she was a nobody to Sesshoumaru and being human only supported that fact. Though lately, he had consistently been watching her, his eyes rarely left her once he returned from his slight departure. Perhaps he was up to something, although she'd like to believe he'd do her no harm, especially after what happened when she removed his rosary. Maybe she should distance herself from everyone. Kagome was getting more and more under her skin. She enjoyed being around Sango and Rin, even Inuyasha, but soon things would come to light. The bottom line is that she and Kagome just didn't mix. Although it's been subtle so far, Kagome's dislike of Kioko was growing more and more visible. It's probably best to just traveling alone again, even though being lonely is something Kioko didn't want to go back to.

" I didn't expect you to leave yourself this open. " A rich voice suddenly said from behind Kioko. She jumped and quickly turned to look at the one behind her with a glare out of surprise of them being there before she sensed their presence at all. It surprised Sesshoumaru, however, to see such a look in her eyes, a threatening glare with eyes such as hers has made even him stay in place. Once it registered to her it was him she blinked and immediately calmed before smiling kindly.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, you surprised me. Forgive me; I didn't mean to react in such a way. " Kioko said as politely as she could. As she thought earlier, he kept an eye on her. How long had he been here she wondered. " I was in such deep thought I suppose I indeed left myself wide open. "

" Hm. " Was Sesshoumaru's only response. Kioko continued to look at him smiling, her eyes looking at him as if she wanted to say something, but wasn't doing so. " What is it, wench? " Sesshoumaru asked next, causing Kioko to wince, and she looked at the ground with a sad smile before turning her back to him to look into the water running in front of where she currently sat.

" Sorry, it's nothing. " She answered. Once again there was nothing but silence between them. Sesshoumaru’s gaze burned at her back, her words from yesterday echoed in his mind as a genuinely happy smile was on her face. ' Nothing at all. I suppose I'm just glad that you're here.' Why had that come to his mind at this very moment? He looked at her as she slowly began to brush her hair again which was intriguing to him. For some reason, the view of her neck was attracting his attention. It wasn't hard to see that she was bothered by something which was connected with her being upset yesterday. " You know, I saw you yesterday. With that Kagura woman. " Kioko began to say. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in slight surprise. This woman certainly knew how to catch him off guard with her words it seemed. At least now he knew he was right about her being there by the telltale signs of her scent. " I honestly hadn't meant to. When you darted off, I thought that perhaps there was trouble nearby and that I could help. So when I got there and realized you both knew each other, I was going to leave until I heard her mention Naraku. "

" She is one of Naraku's incarnations. " Sesshoumaru informed Kioko. Her sad smile deepened further at the information, her eyes still staring into the water. So Kagura was someone for her to keep an eye out for. Kioko figured as much when she heard the demoness mention Naraku.

" I see. Well, I stayed until she was about to kiss you. I promise I didn't see any further than that, as to give you both your well-deserved privacy. I hadn't meant to intrude on such a private moment, and I felt that I should just be honest with you to let you know I was there. " Sesshoumaru simply stared at the back of Kioko's head while she continued to brush her hair. Somehow in the back of his mind, her being there to witness that moment, made him uneasy. Kioko then continued, if for nothing else to break the silence. " You don't have to worry; I won't tell anyone. It's no one's business, but yours. I shouldn't even know about it myself. I heard her mention me to you, and I hope it didn't cause you any trouble that I've been around. If it would make things easier, I've been contemplating lately about going back to traveling on my own and- " Kioko was then suddenly cut off at the feeling of someone grabbing her hand that held the brush, stopping her from brushing her hair. She could feel their breath on the back of her neck causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

" Silence. " Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said in a low and smooth voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Kioko's eyes widened more, and a blush grew onto her face once it occurred to her that it was Sesshoumaru that was so close to her. Her heart began to race rapidly, and she remained very still as not to upset him. He immediately noticed her freeze and was reminded of the time he had hit her across the face. Leaving him to wonder something he hadn't thought of until just then. " Do you fear me? " He asked in the same tone as before. Kioko looked down into her lap before shaking her head slowly indicating a no response. Her blush deepened after feeling his breath on her neck even more as he spoke. Becoming more and more conscious of his hand on hers and how close he was to her at the moment. The feel of his armored chest on her back telling her just how close he was. The butterflies in her stomach were becoming overwhelming as well.

" No Lord Sesshoumaru. I've no reason to be scared of you. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now with the many past opportunities you have had. " Good answer, was all Sesshoumaru thought of her response, noting the sense of relief he had felt as well. He could hear her voice had grown timid and noticed the top of her ears had turned red. Was she not use to a man being this close to her? Not to mention what was he doing, being this close to her? She was a human wench, yet her words just now triggered something in him that made him react this way. He moved before he even realized he had done so. From the moment he met her to now, despite the short amount of time, he could tell that she was far more lonely before than she was now. Why he even cared to notice was beyond him, but there was no unseeing it once he had. The life in her eyes that he secretly wanted to see was starting to fade since yesterday as well. " U-um Lord Sesshoumaru? " His mind went blank hearing a woman such as her stutter with such a sweet and timid voice. Before he could stop himself, he had held her hand slightly tighter as he leaned closer to her. At that point, he could hear her breathing hitch at his movement and had almost smirked at the reaction she gave him. Practically feeling drunk on her scent and the feel of her so close. Her hand in his was soft and trembled slightly which he knew was not from fear.

" Such a strange human. " Sesshoumaru exclaimed in a more gentle and huskier tone. Kioko's heart skipped a beat at the sound then raced further at the feel of him getting closer to her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew the one thing she didn't want to do was move. It was as if her heart was going to explode right out of her chest once it was done deafening her ears. Until Kagura came to her mind again and her heart felt a stabbing pain again.

" Lord S-Sesshoumaru, you'll get my scent all o-over you. You shouldn't b-be doing this to K-Kagura. " Kioko said with a voice that Sesshoumaru could only describe as being rather charming. However, his eyes slightly darkened at the notion that Kioko had subtly told him that he should step away from her. The idea of moving didn't sit well with him at the moment, human or not.

" Kagura has no special standings with me. I do not return her feelings. " Was all Sesshoumaru had to say to make Kioko's eyes widen. Why was he telling her this? Did he not want her to misunderstand as to protect his reputation? All she knew was the feeling of ease that washed over her. Unknown to both of them that her eyes now sparkled vulnerably with tender emotions.

" So it w-was a misunderstanding. I'm s-sorry for my mistake. " Was all she could think to say. Sesshoumaru secretly breathed in more of her scent, before releasing her hand to stand up and turn away from her. She dropped her brush and held her right hand with her left, over her chest trying to settle her heart. She's never been that close to a man before other than Shiro, and even then it was nothing like this. This seemed so personal; she'd dare even say in a way it was intimate.

" Rin is awake; she'll be looking for you. " With that being his final words, he walked away to return to Rin, now confused about his actions. To be that close to a human should never happen and yet he couldn't even stop himself from doing it. Her mere presence had been intoxicating, and the feel of her so close was enough to empty his mind of all thought. When she had expressed leaving to travel alone again, it had agitated him which he could not understand.

Kioko continued to sit there in deep thought. After Sesshoumaru had left, she had noticed after calming herself down that she felt better than she did before he snuck up on her. Why was that? She was fully prepared to go back to living a lonely life of traveling alone to prevent causing trouble between him and Kagura or Kagome and her friends. She had been pondering to do so since she had returned from her time and Sesshoumaru's scene with Kagura yesterday only seemed to amplify her willingness to consider it. Sesshoumaru's actions just now made her somehow no longer want to leave. Was the sight of Kagura about ready to kiss Sesshoumaru been what had upset her so much? She didn't know, and at the moment, all she could do was sit there holding her hand to her calming heart, relishing at the feel of Sesshoumaru’s hand still holding it in his bigger grasp. Her reflection was showing her blushing and peaceful expression. It made her wonder what she should think of the gorgeous demon man that had brought that light back into her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko was currently laying in a field of flowers next to Rin while waiting for the others to finish their lunches. It was a very peaceful day as she closed her eyes to relax at the feel of the wind blowing over her and the flowers brushing against her. The blossom's scent enveloping her in a kind of ease as the sun kept both her and the child warm. Her long black hair was loose and spread out behind her, weaving through the red flowers surrounding her and Rin. It had been a few days since her "moment" with Sesshoumaru, and it seemed she had become even more attached to him. So much so that it worried her and had caused her to feel conflicted with herself. She could hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing in the background as the others played as their audience. Before she laid to rest with Rin, she noted Sesshoumaru was not too far away, resting as well. Jaken was with him as Ah-Un stayed closer to Kioko and Rin, eating weeds in the area while laying there with them.

A sudden loud rumble was heard indicating Kagome had "sat" Inuyasha again. Kioko hated how Kagome treated the poor guy. The rosary wasn't meant to be abused, and somehow Kagome's actions with it made Kioko a bit more relieved that she released Sesshoumaru from hers. Kioko wondered how upset Kikyo would be to see this, to watch as Kagome basically abused the man the dead priestess loved and died for. Just the thought made Kioko angrier with her sister's actions. When Rin cuddled closer to her apparently taking a nap, Kioko held her closer as she began to hear subtle footsteps walking towards them. She tried her best to ignore them thinking it was someone she didn't want to deal with when her emotions were spiraling out of control. She heard them stop in front of her and for a moment just stood there, she could even feel them watching her, and it was then she had a good guess on who it was.

" It's time to go. " Sesshoumaru informed the two humans with his calm voice. Kioko opened her eyes, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at the woman. He secretly admired her beauty as she laid there with Rin surrounded by red spider lilies. It was a suited look for her and a captivating sight that even he would not deny. _[( Chap 7.1 )](https://www.deviantart.com/lolabunny1992/art/Chap-7-1-630260636)_

" Rin, it's time to get up now. " Kioko said as she placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder to wake her before she felt Rin get up which allowed Kioko to sit up as well. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and beamed before jumping up to greet him only to have him tell her to get Ah-Un, and that it was time to go. She did as she was told, while Kioko watched the others packing up to get a move on. Sesshoumaru looked at her wondering what she was thinking. She'd been very lost in thought as of late. He seemed to be drawn back to a few days ago when he had held her hand and got far too close to her person. To this moment he didn't know what had possessed him to do so. What he did know was that he had been admiring the sight of her more and more lately, even now when she wasn't even looking at him while sitting before him surrounded by flowers.

Kioko had stood up and made sure to wipe off any dirt on her clothes and hair before smiling up at Sesshoumaru politely. He could see life vibrant in her eyes, and he was satisfied to see it before she wandered over to Rin, helping her hop up onto Ah-Un. Jaken had already mounted the two-headed beast as well, and Kioko as always grabbed the reins and began walking with Ah-Un beside her. Kioko walked over to Sesshoumaru indicating she was ready and started heading towards the rest of the group.

She barely spoke to him much over the past couple of days, and he was beginning to wonder about it, before coming to his so-called senses. Reminding himself, she was human and that it doesn't matter. They all started their traveling again as Kioko watched ahead of her while listening to Rin hum happily, and the chattering in front of her. She, on the other hand, stayed silent with a small polite smile on her face. She was trying to distance herself from Sesshoumaru by only talking to him when necessary and not paying him too much mind. Naturally, he noticed the change in her behavior, as did the others in the group. She didn't understand her feelings or her actions when it came to the demon man. She cried for a reason she did not fully know and reacted to Sesshoumaru's advance towards her in a way she would never have expected. Was she gaining feelings for the stoic demon lord? She had a sinking feeling that the answer was yes.

Miroku suddenly slowed down to walk with Kioko and began to chat with her as Sango joined Kagome in conversation. Miroku had noticed Kagome's behavior towards Kioko's tears and since then had been keeping a keener eye on things, realizing way more than he thought he would. He could tell that unlike what Kagome had let on; Kagome was not as sincere or genuine where or whenever Kioko was concerned. Secondly, there was the strange behavior of Inuyasha secretly watching Kioko as if he were infatuated with her which seemed to be slightly understandable given the woman looked almost exactly like Kikyo. Lastly, the behavior between Kioko and Sesshoumaru was quite tense, and he had also noted how much Sesshoumaru watched her even when she didn't notice that he was doing so. It was an intriguing discovery, but he wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru watched her with some sort of motive in mind or interest, but he had the intention of finding out.

" So Kioko, I hope you and Rin had a lovely nap. " Miroku began to say. Kioko looked at the priest before smiling kindly which he couldn't help but smile back at. Something about her smile seemed to be contagious. She sincerely was a gorgeous woman.

" Why yes, thank you. I'm glad that we were able to have time to rest. " Kioko said. Miroku was unable to help but find her charming and almost felt guilty for the experiment he was about to perform. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity and so he smirked before leaning in closer to her.

" Indeed. You know Kioko you look very lovely today. " Kioko blinked at him in surprise before blushing slightly at the compliment then looking away from him unsure how to respond. Yes, she was definitely a very cute young woman.

" Thank you, Miroku. That's very kind of you to say. " Kioko said shyly.

" I don't just say it; I mean it. In fact... " Miroku took that moment to take Kioko's free hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, trying to be charming while being sure to stay observant to those around him for reactions. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were instantly keen on the monk as Rin herself watched starry-eyed, and Jaken watched in suspicion of the said priest. With his other hand, Miroku began to grope Kioko, her face turning to shock and as red as the pants she wore with eyes wide. " Would you do me the honor of bearing my children? "

Miroku heard Inuyasha yelling at him along with Sango glaring at him. Kagome seemed to look back at them blankly with dark eyes which had gained more of Miroku's attention. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, growled lowly at the monk's advances. Glaring hell at him and the hands he had on the woman. None of that, however, was as scary as Kioko because after she immediately gasped in surprise and embarrassment, she was glaring hard at him. She let go of Ah-Un's reins, and before Miroku could react, she had slapped him across the face so hard he went flying off his feet and knocked out on the ground.

" Absolutely not, you pervert! " Kioko yelled with her face blazing red before she retook the reins and begun walking faster to get away from him quickly, leaving a few of the others to stand around him poking him to see if he was still alive. Sesshoumaru walked after her, glaring all of hell down on the monk as he passed him by. He didn't quite get why he was so angry, but the thought of Miroku's hands on the priestess made Sesshoumaru growl lowly again in anger as he followed after her. His moment with her at the stream flashed passed his vision again, and he felt even angrier. What was going on with him? Sesshoumaru watched Kioko who walked ahead of him, her hair swaying fluently the way it always did.

By the time it was night, most of the group was around the fire to stay warm, minus Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha of course. Inuyasha laid perched in a tree, and Sesshoumaru laid beneath another. Kioko sat between Rin and Sango smiling at the conversations around her. It was so nice not to be alone and having conversations. Sango looked over at Kioko who was staring into the fire, deep in thought it seemed and smiled at her.

" Hey, Kioko? " Sango addressed the older sister of the group. Kioko, to give Sango her attention, looked at her and smiled kindly. " How about we go take a bath? I believe there's a hot spring nearby. " Sango asked, only to have Kioko nod in agreement.

" Sure, that sounds lovely. Kagome. Rin. Would you girls care to join us? " Kioko asked generously. Rin enthusiastically, of course, said yes while jumping up, already rushing to get there before Kioko was even ready to stand up. Kagome, on the other hand, stayed silent for a moment before smiling a smile Kioko could see through and agreed to join them as well. Kioko stood up and walked to catch up with Rin and took the little girls outreached hand waiting for Kioko to take. Kioko looked over at Sesshoumaru with a polite smile, but her eyes spoke a whole other tune. One of hesitation and uncertainty. He looked back at her aware of where they were going and nodded in approval of Kioko taking Rin along with her. Something that surprised Kioko. Sango and Kagome threatened Miroku and Inuyasha not to peek or else, while Kioko and Rin waited for them to finish and be on their way.

Within five minutes they had found the beautiful springs, and without hesitation, the girls all started to disrobe before hopping in and relaxing. Kagome and Sango were in conversation as Rin played in the water. Kioko made sure to keep an eye on her as she did so but otherwise kept to herself. She looked down into her reflection at her face. Her black hair seemed to blend with the sky above her, and her eyes and skin practically glowed. She lightly touched her left cheek with her fingers, where her marks have finally disappeared completely, and her reflection showed that her eyes seemed to be sad. She was so confused.

Sesshoumaru was making her unsure of how she felt about him. First, he rejected her, wanting nothing to do with her, and had caused those long gone marks on her face. Then he came to her time, spent the day with her, acting less distant towards her only to return to this time and revert back to how he was before. That very same day she asked him to dispose of her, which it seemed he was going to do at first then changed his mind and disappeared only to return a while later and since then has been watching her. Lastly, he has a moment with Kagura, and once Kioko admits she knew about it, he was, in a way, affectionate with her, while telling her that there was nothing between him and the demoness. Kioko honestly didn't know what to make of this man. His watching her made her feel more self-conscious than usual and when their eyes would meet it seemed like the rest of the world didn't exist. These feelings were maddening to her because she was unable to understand why even now she could feel a blush on her face and her heart beginning to pick up pace at the thought of him.

" Why Kioko, what's with that expression? " Kagome asked slyly. Kioko looked up at Kagome before calming herself almost immediately and smiling politely at her little sister.

" It's nothing. " Was the only thing Kioko said to Kagome's question, but Kagome knew better. Her older sister had lost her composure just then and looked to have been blushing from her thoughts instead of the hot springs. Sango looked at Kioko as Rin did, but with a smile on her face.

" Kioko. " Sango said in hopes to get Kioko's attention. Kioko looked at Sango with a kinder smile. " You know it's okay to tell us. It seems like you were thinking about something interesting. " Sango finished saying as she looked at Kioko in interest. Kioko's eyes flashed back to Kagome, who seemed to almost smirk. Kioko didn't want to share anything too personal in Kagome's presence. Despite being the girl's older sister, Kioko knew saying anything in front of Kagome would be something Kagome would prey upon. While conflicted on what to do, Kioko suddenly heard Rin giggling and looked over to see the little girl leaning over the edge trying to grab something and smiled at the child in amusement.

" Rin, you shouldn't hang over the edge like that. What are you trying to do? " Kioko asked causing the girl who was continuing her task to answer without looking back at the young woman.

" There are flowers here that I want to swim with me! " Was all Rin had to say for Kioko to genuinely smile which Sango and Kagome had noted. It was rare to see despite Kioko always smiling, one so genuine wasn't usual it seemed. Kioko stood, impressing the two who were watching her with her figure, and walked over to Rin leaning over her to reach down to grab the flowers with ease since she was taller. Kioko stood back up, not paying much attention to the fact that when she leaned over the spring edge, her hair fell over her right shoulder when she was grabbing for the flowers. Once she stood, she looked down at Rin before laying the flowers down on the water's surface to watch them float and dance. Rin seemed overjoyed and began to play with them in the water. Sango and Kagome, however, looked at Kioko's back, and their eyes had widened in shock for two separate reasons.

An enormous scar ran along Kioko's back from her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip. It looked terribly merciless, and the two girls couldn't help but stare at it as Kioko still hadn't realized quite yet that they were staring because her attention remained focused on the adorable Rin. Kagome recognized that scar, forgetting of it being there but not of where it came from before her expression darkened from the memory of it. Sango looked at it in absolute disbelief. She never realized that Kioko's beautiful long hair also served to hide a terrible mark that Kioko had not shared with them yet. She could feel her own scar almost ache at the memory of how she got hers, but it was nowhere near the size or severity as Kioko's. How did she survive what seemed to be such a terrible injury?

Kioko looked at them to see their expressions and became confused until suddenly she felt a slight breeze on her back and she froze. Her eyes widened and looked at them in shock as her eyes showed slight shame once she realized what had happened. They saw her scar. She quickly covered her eyes with her bangs before pushing her hair from over her right shoulder to cover her back again. Rin looked at Kioko with concern of her new behavior, unaware of what has happened between the three older women around her. Kioko turned and began getting out.

" Getting out, Kioko? " Kagome asked, her tone now holding both a knowing and sly tone. Kioko landed her feet on to the ground before looking over her shoulder glaring at her younger sister behind her in a subtle warning. Pain and distress clearly expressed in her eyes. Kagome knew then to shut up, not wanting to risk pushing Kioko too far. Sango stood and began heading towards Kioko in attempts to stop her in worry.

" Kioko you don't have to- " The demon slayer began to say, but Kioko interrupted her with a soft and weak tone.

" -Rin, please stay with the girls I'll see you all back at camp. " With nothing else to say, Kioko turned ahead again to quickly dry off and get dressed before walking out of their sight. She finally got some distance away from them before collapsing against a giant tree and cuddling up to it. Memories of the scar on her back zoomed through her mind as she looked at the ground in absolute despair. It had been five years since then, yet the moment still haunted her as many events in her life did. She needed peace of mind, and there was only one person who could help her with that because, like Kaede, she knew everything about Kioko's past. So with that in mind, Kioko got back up and began to travel towards where she could sense Kikyo who was a good bit aways but was close enough to see within the hour. So she walked on, her guard well in place not forgetting of the demons and Naraku that could be on the prowl around her. Within forty-five minutes of her walk, Kioko could see the lights up ahead and smiled knowing it had to be the souls from Kikyo's soul collectors. She walked through a barrier and after a bit more walking made it to a tiny clearing surrounding a tree that Kikyo laid under. The souls and soul collectors floating and flying around her. Kioko's smile instantly turned warm and sincere at the sight of her. Before she could say a word, however, Kikyo looked over at her calmly and smiled warmly back at Kioko as well.

" Kioko, it's very good to see you. " Kikyo said, her beautiful voice said smoothly and with happiness at seeing the living priestess. Kioko walked calmly to Kikyo before standing next to her.

" It's even better to see you. May I join you? " Kioko asked before Kikyo smiled more kindly at her.

" Of course. " Kikyo permitted. Kioko sat on the right side of Kikyo and leaned against the tree behind her before looking over to her left at Kikyo smiling happily.

" You're looking well. I have so much to tell you about; you've no idea. " Kioko pulled out a white cherry blossom petal to extract her jar of sacred jewel shards and after praying over them to forge them together. She then poured the shard out of the jar and handed it over to Kikyo, who graciously took it.

" I look forward to hearing all about it. Thank you for obtaining these for me, I appreciate your doing so. " Kikyo responded looking at the shard only to find herself pleased with its purity.

" For you, I'm more than happy to do it. So where to start. " Kioko began to report. She started telling Kikyo absolutely everything from the moment she met Sesshoumaru. Kikyo seemed highly displeased of Kioko's encounter with Naraku and seemed both surprised and amused by her ties with Sesshoumaru. When she heard about Kioko returning to her original time, she frowned knowing it must have been so hard for Kioko given her past there. Kioko continued all the way to when she left her party members to see the dead priestess. " And that's everything. " Kioko finished with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

" I certainly missed many things. I am surprised Kagome had asked you to join them giving where you both stand with each other. "

" You and me both. She's keeping up quite the charade though I suppose in a less fake way so am I. Her, and Sango, saw my scar tonight, and all I could do is get as far away from them and come see you. I'm sorry if I've pestered you this late. "

" You could never bother me; I quite enjoy your company. Tell me, how is Inuyasha? " Kikyo asked. Kioko couldn't miss that sliver of sadness in Kikyo's eyes when she asked, even if she tried.

" He seems alright, but I think my presence reminds him of you every day. "

" I see. From the sounds of your encounter with Naraku, you should remain extremely wary of him as I should have been before my demise. "

" I hate to admit this, but he scared me. That look of lust in his eyes was unmistakable. The fact he said he'd be back for me makes me more nervous. "

" You should be. Him having any attention or interest on you is a cause for concern. "

" I know. Listen, I was hoping if it was alright, can I stay here with you tonight? I'm not exactly ready to return to the group yet, and I've missed spending time with you. " Kioko asked almost nervously. Kikyo closed her eyes, and a sincere smile appeared on her face as she responded.

" Of course, Kioko. I'd enjoy spending some time with you. " Kikyo answered. Kioko almost beamed and smiled more brightly before nodding happily. Kikyo was amazed at how easily she got along with Kioko. The spitting image of herself was so warm and sincerely genuine with her that Kikyo couldn't help but adore the woman. Her first friend, she almost felt it was worth dying to have such a blessing as her very own friend. Kioko truly cared for her well being and didn't judge or reject her as other living humans had because of what she now was. Kioko even made her feel as alive and human as Kioko was, almost ordinary as she's always wanted. Kikyo knew she could fully trust Kioko and Kioko felt the same.

" Thank you, Kikyo! " With the soul collectors and souls surrounding them as the only witnesses of their, in a sense, sleepover, they talked and laughed the night away. Kioko even brushed Kikyo's hair making her feel a bit shy from the experience of having someone else brush her hair. Before they knew it, the sun was about to rise, and it was time for Kioko to head back. She truly didn't want to leave but knew she had her obligations to not only Kikyo's mission for her but now also to the group. She could only imagine Rin's worry about her absence. They both stood from the tree and smiled warmly at each other. " I wish I didn't have to go, but it was definitely a fun time. " Kioko expressed as Kikyo simply nodded in agreement.

" Yes, we will see each other again soon, so don't be upset. "

" I know. Be careful out there. " Was Kioko's response before gently hugging Kikyo then pulled away to turn and start heading back to camp, petting a soul collector as it flew by her.

" You as well. You know how to find me should you need to. " Kikyo replied as Kioko smiled more beautifully, not that Kikyo could see from behind her, but knew it was there none-the-less.

" Same goes to you. " Kioko countered.

" I'll be sure to remember. " Kikyo said in a joking manner. Kioko had then left the clearing, and after a moment of watching her leave, Kikyo turned to begin her own travels. Kioko walked with slight sadness. Parting with Kikyo was always a little hard for her just as it was for Kaede but different. Kikyo was like the sister Kioko should have had, that she's always wanted and with Kikyo being her best friend that's how she saw the undead woman. To her that was her sister and Kagome was the stranger that Kioko wished could have been the sister she was supposed to be. After passing through Kikyo's barrier and sensing that the group was still in the same place, Kioko headed for their location while in deep thought.

She couldn't help but think of facing the looks Sango will give her and the worry Rin will show from her being gone all night with practically no warning. She wasn't exactly thrilled having to go back to facing Kagome's toxic presence either. She would have to confront the girl soon because she couldn't stand it being like this. Kagome was not desirable company for her, and Kioko knew that the moment she ran into Kagome again after all these years. Even after all this time, things were still objectionable. Then Sesshoumaru passed Kioko's mind, and she stopped while looking ahead with a blank expression. She couldn't help but wonder if he even cared she was gone. Did he worry about her at all? Of course, he didn't, and it shouldn't matter to her either way. With the way things have been lately and the way she felt about him, it was best to keep her distance. She knew this when he struck her and rejected her friendship; then she turns around only to realize she's somehow begun to like him which makes her need to stay away from him more prominent.

She closed her eyes to get herself together before opening them and walking again. After a nearly forty minute walk, she made it back right as the sun was peeking into view. She looked around to see Rin sleeping with Sango and smiled at the sight. Kioko then turned to see everyone else asleep as well until she looked to see Sesshoumaru staring at her with a cold expression. Her heart skipped a beat at his beautiful golden gaze, along with his expression towards her. She blinked at him before giving him an empty look; she had to remember to distance herself. Deciding since no one would notice she was gone Kioko figured before they woke up she would go get something to eat to bring them for breakfast. After a moment of staring off with Sesshoumaru, she turned and headed back into the forest to start her search for everyone's first meal of the day.

After looking for about twenty minutes, she came across a deer that was gently grazing amongst a patchy small field. She silently grabbed her bow and arrow with thoughts filled with apology towards the unsuspecting creature before she aimed then right when she was certain she had a kill shot she released the arrow and struck the deer directly in the head. She smiled at the instant death, glad it felt no pain, before putting her gear back together. She walked over to the corpse, bending over to make sure it was healthy enough to eat and that it was indeed dead, not suffering. Once everything was in the clear, she smiled wider at her success. That was when she sensed Sesshoumaru's demonic aura approaching her, so she stood and turned around just in time to see him walking into the area. She looked at him curiously before smiling politely at him, as he looked at her then at her feet, slightly impressed. She hunted, given the arrow in the deer’s head.

" So, you can hunt. " Sesshoumaru said first. Kioko looked down at the deer before looking at him again.

" Yes, I figured it was a great survival skill to learn. " Kioko replied. It didn't take her long to realize he had no intentions of speaking further. What was he doing here? He should have been back at the campsite with the others. She looked at him, and to others, he would seem like the same cold demon lord just as he was every day, but she could somehow see differently. For example at this very moment, even though his face was its normal stoic expression, she could see the conflict that hid behind his eye's icy barrier. She began to worry a bit, wondering if something had happened. " Lord Sesshoumaru? " Kioko called in a gentle tone. Sesshoumaru seemed to slightly tense at her voice, but she continued to stand there looking at him with worry and confusion. " Is there something wrong or something you needed? " She questioned further. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment just looking at her. He observed her to see no wounds and once he concluded there were none he looked back to her face. She seemed to be concerned about him; he couldn't understand it. He's supposed to hate her; she was human. Well, so it seemed though he had the gut feeling that Bokuseno's theory had been correct. Or was it wishful thinking for him to believe that?

She shouldn't matter; she should have been easy to kill, and she should have no meaning to him at all. Instead, he begun finding her attractive, liked her scent whenever it crossed him, savored her presence and her voice when she spoke, the way she saw things and the world differently from him in a way he couldn't understand, her honesty, her intelligence, and her nature in general. She had given him his arm back and was great company for Rin. However, he felt he shouldn't see her in such light. He shouldn't care. She was human, and he was not his father, but looking at her he knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't like his situation with Rin.

After half the night had passed, he went out to search for her, and after a while, he couldn't pick up her scent. From the smell of bones and graveyard soil coming off of Kioko now, Sesshoumaru concluded she must have been with Inuyasha's dead wench. Given he couldn't find her scent before must have been a barrier preventing even him from finding her. Once he found it futile to try and find Kioko, he returned to the camp to wait and see if she would return, and in that time of waiting for her, he realized he was worried about her. Upon that realization, he began to question himself, wondering where she had gone and why he'd worry for a human in the first place. Then it was suddenly clear to him. He was not only interested in her, but he was also fond of her.

That look of concern still on her face, he could tell despite his treatments of her and the way things had been, she cared for him. Though with her kind nature he knew he shouldn't read into it. He was reminded of the night in the rain with her when he attacked her, the next morning when she returned laughing with his worthless brother Inuyasha. His time spent with her in her era and that he was unable to kill her. That he became uneasy when she saw him with Kagura, then enjoyed their intimate moment after she told him. His anger at the monk's advance towards her and now, he had worried when the women returned without Kioko saying she had wandered off after her bath. He was angry that she had vanished without knowing where she had gone, wondering if she went through with doing as she said and started traveling alone again, or if Naraku had somehow taken her without his notice, but now Sesshoumaru stood in front of her feeling at ease. He felt as if he wanted to keep her in sight at all times, but to do so would enforce these unwanted emotions all the more.

He looked at her eyes and couldn't contain himself, forgetting himself with her, and begun to walk over to her. The action confusing Kioko made her worry if he had ill intentions but knew even if he did she wouldn’t stop him or could for that matter. Stopping in front of her, he stood proudly with his height towering over her as he looked down at her emotionlessly. She leaned her head slightly to the left in confusion. He then gently with both hands grabbed her shoulders to pull her to him, making her eyes widen, heartbeat quicken, and her face to become smothered with a heated blush. She didn't understand, what was he thinking? He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him, and she began to give in to the moment. Her eyes softened at his smell and touch, and before she knew it, she was closing her eyes, melting into his hold on her.

Kioko knew this wasn't in her best interest, and that there wasn't a real possibility that Sesshoumaru wanted to be romantically involved with her, but she knew she couldn't deny how she felt for him. She was romantically interested in a demon lord that hated her for being something she had no control over. For now, she couldn't resist his advance, and he seemed somehow unnerved. So she would allow him this moment because despite her not wanting to get her hopes up, she wouldn't deny him any sort of comfort that he seemed to need for a reason that she doubted he would tell her about. She almost wanted to cry from the inner turmoil of her emotions and situation with him. She hesitantly raised her hands to wrap around his neck, concerned of what he might do to her if he's displeased with her actions. Once her hold tightened, causing him to lean lower to her height, and she returned his embrace. Sesshoumaru's eyes only slightly widened at her reaction before his eyes had returned to a cold gaze which held a certain softness. He held her a little tighter feeling her form pressing against his armor and buried his nose in her hair, her scent almost overwhelming. After realizing he wouldn't attack her, Kioko spoke to him in a soft and kind tone.

" Sesshoumaru, I don't know what is bothering you, but I'm sure it'll be alright. " It was so unusual to Kioko because this was so extremely unlike him to be like this. They both knew it, though he more than her.

" I went looking for you. " Kioko's eyes widened at his admittance, before a thought struck her mind.

" I see. So Rin got worried and had you come to find me? I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble; I went to see Kikyo. I needed to cool my head after... well that doesn't matter I suppose. " Kioko explained. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to correct her assumption of Rin sending him after her as Kioko loosened her grip and reluctantly so did he before she looked up at him. " I'm fine; I'll make sure Rin knows that as well once she's awake. For now, it's best I get this to the camp so everyone can eat. " Kioko gently put her hands on his chest plate as her bangs covered her eyes. She then gently pushed away from him before turning to not only face the deer at her feet but also to turn her back to Sesshoumaru. He was confused by the sudden change though he didn't show it. She had been that way with him since he had last touched her. She didn't seem bothered by the fact he had embraced her in the first place since she had returned the one he just gave her, but she had been trying to stray from him. He watched her bend over and lugged the deer over her right shoulder. It was times like this that Kioko found herself thankful for her abnormal strength. She began heading back to camp, passing by him without a glance, and as always he followed after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko walked back into the campsite with Sesshoumaru right behind her, the deer still lying on her shoulder. The only other one awake was Inuyasha who had jumped down from his perch to greet her and help her with her kill. Completely disregarding Sesshomaru's presence.

" I see you made it back. " Inuyasha stated. Kioko smiled warmly at him, speaking quietly as to respect the others who were still sleeping.

" Yes, I decided to visit Kikyo for the night. " Inuyasha figured that given how she smelled of Kikyo's scent of bones and graveyard soil. His expression turned to a somber one before looking her in the eyes.

" How is she? I haven't... gotten to see her in a while. " Kioko looked at him with sympathy. It didn't go unnoticed by her that they both asked her about the other in the same manner. Kioko's eyes filled with comfort.

" She's doing fairly well. Please don't worry about her, you know as well as I do that she can take care of herself. If and when the time comes she needs or wants to see us then she'll come for us. Okay? " Inuyasha looked at her with a more conflicted look before smiling and nodded at her. " Good now take this and deal with it, please. " Kioko said before tossing the deer on him, and he fell with it yelling on his way down, causing everyone around them to wake up. Kioko laughed at him as he laid there grumbling, being crushed by the giant deer.

" How the hell a human like you, hold something this heavy with no problem? " Inuyasha questioned funnily while wiggling from beneath the dead deer. Kioko smiled in amusement as Rin fully woke up and was running to her side in the excitement of her return.

" To be honest, I have no clue. I've had the abilities of a priestess and the super strength since I came to the feudal era. I've never been able to explain it. " That caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he looked at her after watching Rin latch onto Kioko's leg and Kioko, as always, placed her hand on Rin's head looking down at her warmly.

" Well, that's certainly interesting. By the way, good morning. " Sango said, making Kioko look at her while smiling apologetically once she saw the worried expression on Sango's face. Kioko predicted she would, and Sesshoumaru who also noticed it had become curious about it. He wanted to know what happened to make Kioko leave in the middle of the night. Even to go so far as leave Rin in the care of the other women, one of them her sister whom she did not trust.

" About last night, I apologize. I must have made you worry, but I needed to have some time away from the situation. " Kioko explained, while Sango smiled back and Kagome glared slightly at Kioko without seeing that Miroku had been watching.

" No, it's alright. We were just worried since.. " Kioko's expression showed remorse as she raked her fingers through Rin's hair making sure it was properly tended to and comforting the girl who certainly worried as well.

" Yes well, just forget all about it. I promise it's fine. " Kioko looked at Sango with eyes filled with pleas for her silence. Sango merely nodded with a slight hesitation before Kioko instructed Inuyasha to get to work on the deer while she walked over to where Ah-Un and Jaken slept to wake them up while Kagome woke Shippo. Eventually, Inuyasha had skinned the meat, and Sango cut it correctly for everyone to eat breakfast and enjoy the company of the group. Kioko had noticed Kagome's dark glances toward her had increased throughout breakfast and had a feeling the day would end poorly if it continued. Once the meal was over it was decided that the group would head for a village not too far off, which of course Kagome was thrilled over not sleeping in the woods again. Kioko went back to trying to keep a distance from Sesshoumaru who noticed immediately but didn't acknowledge it. He could still feel his right-hand tingle from when the strands of her hair intertwined with his fingers and the feel of her against him, holding him to her. Why would she do that and then return to ignoring his presence? Obviously, it was a problem with him she had.

Kioko was listening to Rin while walking alongside Ah-Un, and Jaken mumbling behind Rin. However, the longer they walked, the more Kioko began to feel a piercing pain be inflicted through her head. She tried to ignore it, but there was another intense piercing sensation, and before she knew it, she was falling forward hearing Rin yell at her and her body being caught. Silver hair was the last thing she had seen before the world turned black.

The group was worried when they looked back to see Sesshoumaru catching Kioko from hitting the ground and Rin screaming out for Kioko in fear of the young woman's well-being. Everyone but Kagome, who was holding Shippo, ran over to check on Kioko. Sesshoumaru set Kioko down in a sitting position in front of him, holding her up by her shoulders as Sango inspected her immediately.

" I don't see any injuries. " Sango said quickly while trying to inspect further. There were no external wounds from what she could see and from Inuyasha's sniffing, he didn't smell any blood. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, however, could smell a particular scent that the two hated and were familiar with. Miasma.

" There's miasma coming off of her; we have to get her somewhere quick. " Inuyasha announced before bending down to expose his back to Sesshoumaru, signaling him to lay Kioko on his back for him to carry. Sesshoumaru almost complied until the thought of Inuyasha touching her registered and made him internally growl. So he wrapped his one arm around her shoulders more and the other behind her knees to hold her up before standing himself looking coldly at Inuyasha, who glared back at his older brother.

" How could she have been injected with miasma when she has no external injury? " Miroku questioned while looking at the injured woman with a serious expression.

" I don't know, but it could be an injury so small we wouldn't see it. " Sango theorized as she watched Kioko with slight fear of her condition. Figuring they had to rush her to rest somewhere, the group kicked it into high gear to the village they were already heading to. Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Kioko's face, an expression of pain and suffering making up her features as her bangs swayed back and forth as he rushed to their destination. He could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach from the sight. Only for it to feel it drop more when she gritted her teeth and hissed in pain. Her actions motivated him to move quicker, but not enough to leave the others behind. Not only because Rin would be left with them, but because he might need the humans help to get the villagers to tend to Kioko. Once there Miroku was able to swindle the innkeepers to allow them a few rooms. Inuyasha and Miroku got their room, the girls their own, and Kioko got one for herself.

Immediately upon entering the new room with Kioko, the futon was made, and Sesshoumaru gently laid her down before Miroku and Sango began looking her over. Inuyasha stayed outside with Kagome, Shippo, Jaken, and Rin. Ah-Un was left outside the village to graze to his heart's content. Kioko had gotten paler on the way there, sweat covering her skin as she felt like fire to the touch. She was shivering from what had to be the fever, her eyes clenched in pain while she seemed short of breath as well.

" She's trying to fight it, but her powers aren't appearing to be enough. She needs help purifying her body " Miroku explained before he began pulling talismans out and other relics that Sesshoumaru observed in caution.

" We should get Kagome. She would be more helpful for this type of situation, Miroku. " Sango said next in urgency. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her, hardening them at the thought. He wouldn't allow that harpy in the room. Kioko has weakened after all, and the girl wasn't at all trusted by Kioko, and quite frankly by him either.

" No, Kagome is the last person who needs to be here right now. " Miroku said immediately. Sesshoumaru glanced at the monk. So he picked up on the girl's disregard for Kioko. Intriguing, that for a human he was rather observant, then again the girl didn't hide her distaste very well. She always looked back at Kioko with absolute spite.

" What are you saying, this is her sister?! Of course, she would want to be here to help. " Sango said in defense of Kagome. She then went to stand to get Kagome until Miroku stopped what he was preparing, to grab her wrist, making her look back at him confused.

" Sango, trust me. Kagome doesn't need to be in here right now. I'll explain later, but for now, we can't allow Kagome in here. " Sango looked at him conflicted then at Sesshoumaru who looked back at her coldly, waiting to hear her response. She looked down at Kioko who laid there suffering and nodded before sitting back down to help Miroku with whatever he needed. He began to chant, and a barrier appeared around Kioko brightly. She started floating up off of the floor by five inches, and her hair slightly floated along with her. " This should help cleanse wherever the miasma came from and assist her in purifying the amount already in her body. " Miroku said with a strained voice from his attempts to help Kioko.

" Let's hope it hasn't caused her any permanent damage. " Sango said with deep concern. Sesshoumaru stood there watching Kioko's expression. It wasn't until about three hours later that she seemed to finally start feeling at ease as where the monk looked exhausted. Sango sat beside him wiping his face from sweat and grabbing items he asks for to hand to him. Miroku finally stopped, and once the barrier came down, Kioko returned gently onto the futon below her. It was then they could see her body outlined with a purple aura " What is that? " Miroku wondered out loud, before leaning over to lay his hand on Kioko's forehead only for him to be zapped by the purple glow. He held his hand to him quickly in fright and looked at her amazed.

" I've never seen anything like it. It's like a shield of purification, not only is she healing her body with it but it acts like a shell of protection around her from anything impure. " Miroku informed the two others in the room with him. Sango looked at Miroku's hand in surprise before looking at Kioko again. She was protecting herself from the world even in her sleep. Sango reached her hand out to touch Kioko's, and sure enough, it didn't zap Sango away. Somehow it made Sango smile with sadness.

" We should let her rest now. " Sango said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru who was staring at Kioko's face, causing Sango's smile to turn warm. She had noticed the small cracks in Sesshoumaru's behavior when it came to Kioko. She was even suspicious of him having some sort of feelings for her, and she hoped it was true. Kioko seemed to need such a thing and if it made her happy then it being Sesshoumaru didn't bother Sango one bit.

" Yes, I'm sure the others are anxious to hear news of her condition as well. " Miroku said before the two humans stood and began walking towards the door to leave the room. After a moment of them being gone, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kioko, kneeling down on one knee beside her. She looked to be in far less pain and no longer shivering. Even her breathing appears to return to normal. Before he knew it his hand was reaching to touch her right cheek, only the burning from her purifying barrier seemed to bring him back to reality of what he was doing. However, he hadn't moved away. He let it burn him as much as it liked as he felt the soft skin of her cheek with his knuckles, looking at her slightly softer. She was pure as where he was impure. As beautiful as she is he believed his feelings to be an attraction. Nothing more. However, he knew his affection was more than minor appeal. He closed his eyes before taking his hand back and standing up. His eyes went back to being as cold as ice before he turned and walked out of the room, seeing Rin waiting in worry over Kioko's condition.

It had been four days, and Kioko still hadn't woken up. Rin stayed to visit with her every day and the others would check on her as well, except for Kagome who did not visit once. Even Jaken came to see her though he tried to cover it up as him checking on his master. Sesshoumaru never left her in the room alone; he was always there whether the others were visiting or not. Though there were the exceptions of leaving for necessities, however only if Sango or Miroku were left in the room with her. He knew if he left her there something would happen. She collapsed from nothing external that he could see but if that were the case something must have been mentally affecting her. Be it exhaustion or an enemy it didn't matter; he didn't want to leave her there. Rin came in on the third day pleading Sesshoumaru to exit the room and join her to eat, which he compromised to join her during dinner tonight which she agreed to.

At the moment he was wandering a perimeter around the inn to make sure the area was still secure, compared to the early morning when he last checked, while Sango bathed Kioko and checked her condition. He found himself more troubled since she fell sick. Unable to properly rest, wanting to eat less than usual and even his mind began to wonder about her. Was she human or not? What caused her this condition? Would she wake soon? How long would he have to wait to see those beautiful jewel-like eyes? The days seem to drag every passing minute, and not long after the first night of watching her rest did he begin to worry. He couldn't stand taking his eyes off of her when she was in a state where she couldn't adequately defend herself. He made it his responsibility to protect her.

Randomly, the girl, Kagome, came to view and the moment she noticed him she began walking towards him. His cold gaze becomes even colder. He didn't like this human more than most. There was something about how she looked at Kioko and treated the woman of his interest that made him instantly begin to ignore her. She had no business having anything to do with him, so he continued his patrol. However, she stopped in front of him smiling disgustingly sweet,, so much so it was obviously fake.

" Hey there, Sesshoumaru. " Kagome greeted the demon. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She wasn't anyone of worth to call him by name without his title.

" It is Lord Sesshoumaru to you, girl. " Sesshoumaru responded. Kagome's smile slightly faltered but returned just as quickly. He walked past her, and she began to follow again.

" What are you up to? " The girl annoyingly asked.

" That is none of your business. " Her right eyebrow twitched at his response, obviously not enjoying his resistance to answer her.

" Okay then. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Kioko. I'm a bit confused about your interest in my sister. After all, she is human, and we both know you hate humans. Do you have plans to take advantage of her in some way or perhaps in love with her?" He continued to ignore her, again not answering anything she asked him. " Well even if you were I think it's best you keep your distance. Seeing how she's my sister I consider this my business and you should respect that. " Sesshoumaru stopped, and she did as well just in time before bumping into him. He looked over his right shoulder at her, his glare growing with anger at this point. She gulped, however, while continuing to smile a fake smile, but her eyes were now glittering with devious intent. " I'm just saying Sesshoumaru. I know her better than you do since I am her sister. "

" You expect your word to mean anything when your lack of ability shows your care for her is a farce? You clearly know nothing about her. " Sesshoumaru said with a frigid tone. Kagome's smile couldn't have fallen any faster than it did at that point. Her eyes now glaring at him in anger, probably for being caught in her acts.

" I know her better than you do. She's pathetically worthless. What could a demon like you possibly see in her? " Kagome asked in an angered outburst. The image of Kioko's fragile back facing him, after encountering her mother the day they visited the cemetery, as she walked up the stairs to her room flashed past his eyes for an instant. Then the memory of her smile as she tried not to cry the moment before she turned from him. That heartbroken smile. His rage suddenly began to boil at the recollections. He quickly turned and grabbed Kagome by the neck, squeezing hard as he lifted her off the ground. He noticed her fear before she even grabbed his wrist with both her hands. He had noted a while back that Kioko disliked her younger sister even though she protected the wretch loyally. That alone was the only reason he wouldn't snap the girl's neck like a twig today. Not while Kioko laid in recovery from not too far away.

" Enough, she is none of your concern nor am I. If you continue to meddle in my affairs, you won't be met with a warning as you are now. " Sesshoumaru threatened with a low and deadly warning tone. He released her, letting her drop to the ground roughly before returning to his course around the inn. Leaving the young girl coughing in a heap in the dirt. It wasn't long after that when he decided to go back to the room he shared with Kioko just in time to see Sango leaving it. She was just closing the door when she saw him and smiled.

" Hey, she's still sleeping, and it looks like she's finally resting peacefully. Her purification shell isn't even visible anymore. " Sesshoumaru simply stood there looking at her with a stoic expression. She was helping to take care of Kioko in manners he could not and seemed to genuinely care for the currently ill woman. He felt no need to glare at her. In fact, he found it interesting that for a demon slayer she was treating him more respectfully than she should. He walked to the door as she stepped out of the way, he walked in, closing the door in her face. Looking over, he took in the image of the human woman he found himself attached to. He walked over confirming that Kioko's shell had indeed lost its visibility.

She looked so serene. Hard to believe given her condition and the edge he's been on for days. He walked over to the wall opposite the door to sit on the floor, leaning back while facing her. His eyes slightly softened as they have before. There was no denying that he was fond of her, human or not. He could feel his anger for shaming himself because of a human. Following her like a pet dog. He was supposed to be above emotions, above his father's weakness. That soft spot for humans that led to not only his death but brought Inuyasha into existence to inherit Tessaiga. Now because of her, he was traveling with his pitiful little half-brother and his human friends.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kioko as she slept on. Even now, through his anger, he felt drawn to her. Admiring her beauty, desiring to see her light-filled eyes, and hear her voice addressing him. Before this happened, she had been trying to distance herself from him. It was then Rin walked in, and he looked at her stoically, realizing it was later than he thought when he saw that it was almost dark out.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, you said you would join us for dinner. I came to see if you would still be going. " He just looked at the young girl for a moment before standing up to follow her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Not realizing that after he left that Kioko's right hand began to twitch slightly. It wasn't until an hour after Sesshoumaru's absence that the room began to fill with a demonic aura. The only light in the room being the moon's shine as a being began to fade into existence. The being hovered over Kioko, staring at her sleeping form. Hands and knees on either side of her body as he stared down at her. It was hard to believe she wasn't Kikyo, but her aura and her eyes were the obvious signs to tell the difference. He went to place his right hand on her left cheek but was zapped the moment he touched her with purification.

Outstanding. Even in a sleeping state that had been caused by his miasma injected into her, she was still able to put up defenses. Such power for one so beautiful, well he supposed that was a trait she shared with the undead priestess. Kioko at that moment opened her eyes glaring coldly at whoever hovered over her. The moment she saw the wavy black hair and beady red eyes she knew instantly who it was. She glared harder at him when she realized she couldn't move her body. She felt weak and very confused. She didn't understand. Where was she, had Naraku captured her? Where were the others and Sesshoumaru? Were they safe? She had to gain control of her body. The thought of returning to Sesshoumaru driving her, despite the look of pure desire in Naraku's eyes that had her internally terrified but she made sure not to let it show.

" Naraku. " Naraku merely smirked at her. The way her voice said his name in such distaste and disgust was quite the delight. It was also quiet and hoarse making him more excited at the thought of her unable to fight him." What do you think you're doing? " Kioko questioned, feeling her stomach churn in her fear of the situation.

" Whatever I please. " He went to touch her again, feeling the zap once more but resisted pulling away. She realized then that her powers had weakened as well. Had she been in full capability, he'd have been more than just affected for touching her purification armor for this long a time.

" Where am I, what have you done to me? " His smirk grew, and his eyes twinkled with even more lust and wicked delight.

" It's been four days since you have fallen into my trap. I had injected some of my miasma into your helping of deer, and it had infected your body. Remarkable that you are even awake " Naraku explained. Kioko felt his fingers brush down her neck and her glare grew angry causing him to freeze in intimidation of her. Even while in his trap her eyes ensnared him.

" What is it you want with me? Surely there is nothing I have that would interest you. I have no sacred jewel shards to take, and I am not Kikyo who you are so desperately in love with. I do not understand. " Naraku could tell she wasn't just asking for an answer she was demanding one. Even like this, she showed that she was indeed a dominant force. He supposed there was no reason why he shouldn't tell her since it would be an inevitable future that will be met.

" I want something only you could provide me. I want a purely strong offspring. " Kioko's eyes widened in shock and slight fear. Offspring? That meant he did want her body, but for more than one purpose. She tried to hide her panic from his announced intentions, but she was desperately failing. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

" I would never give you such a thing. "

" You will, in time. " Kioko glared at him with a guarded expression.

" I would die first. " Naraku smirked in amusement.

" We can't have that now, can we? " Naraku asked as he leaned down closer to her, seeing her fear as he did so. His musky scent surrounded her causing tears to sting her eyes in fear. His lips were now an inch from hers; she could even feel his breath hit her lips when he spoke. " And you will be more than happy to do so. You will become mine, and I will have the heirs I so desire soon enough. " The room door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes glaring in ice. He knew he sensed Naraku, but to see him over Kioko in such a promiscuous way made him feel anger he could hardly keep under control. He lunged forward swiping his poison claws at the man above her, but Naraku disappeared while smirking at her as he did. She stared at the ceiling where he faded away petrified. He wanted to use her; he wanted her to provide him with children. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She clenched her eyes shut trying to will her fear and tears away.

Sesshoumaru, immediately noticing Kioko was awake, walked over to her and sat her up with his right arm behind her shoulders to look at her. He looked at her, checking for signs of anything done to her. Kioko looked at him sadly and full of terror. He didn't like that look on her. The others arrived at the room looking around claiming they sensed Naraku. They noted Kioko was finally awake and Sesshoumaru was holding her up, causing Sango to blush at the sight as the others gawked. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder glaring menacingly at them, signaling them to leave. Hesitantly, they had done so, wanting to make sure Kioko was alright but didn't want to cause a situation with the demon lord, so they hesitantly left. Promising to be back later. Kioko hadn't looked away from Sesshoumaru once, and when the door closed, he looked back at her.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " He looked into her eyes, feeling relieved at last by the sight of them. He was in the dining area with Rin while she ate when he sensed Naraku's presence, and once he pinpointed that it was with Kioko's aura, he sped towards the two of them. Seeing her eyes scared like this made him wonder what happened. He also felt anger. He finally got to look into her eyes again, and this was what he had to see in them after four days.

" What happened? " Kioko looked at him with more confliction as if she were about to cry. She was so relieved he came even if it wasn't for her, so she did the only thing that crossed her mind. She struggled but wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, her body shaking. His eyes widened slightly before looking towards her. Did Naraku honestly scare her to this degree? What could he have done to frighten her? He didn't know how to react; his first thought was to push the disgusting human wench away, but he just couldn't convince himself to do it. The last time she held him like this was right before she fell unconscious, he had held her first. His eyes slightly softened as he was crouched there, his arm still gently around her shoulders as she clung to him. The smell of her began to affect him, and he closed his eyes. Naraku's scent on her had him gritting his teeth, and a possessive rage begins to rush through his blood. His body tingled wherever her body touched, and he couldn't quite understand it, though at the moment he didn't care to. It wasn't long before he was drawn back into reality by the scent of tears hitting his nose. His eyes opened, and he pulled her away from him by her shoulders. His stoic eyes were looking at the tears running down her face as she looked at him; her fear still present.

" Thank you. I know you didn't come for me, that you came to get Naraku. Regardless of that thank you, for unintentionally saving me. " He naturally didn't respond nor did he even know how to do so. Her voice spoke so weakly, again not what he wanted. Half of him in actuality did come for her and looking at her now he was secretly glad he had. Remembering her state the last time Naraku approached her resulted in her asking him to end her life. She was on the brink of tears then as well, but now she was actually crying. Clinging to him and thanking him while shedding tears for only him to see. He reached his right hand to wipe a tear from her face, and she looked at him with the most vulnerable expression he'd ever seen on her face.

" It's pointless to cry, calm yourself. " Was all Sesshoumaru told her. Somehow it only made her want to cry more as she hung her head low so he couldn't see her face as her right hand covered her eyes, sobbing harder. She tried to relax, reminding herself Sesshoumaru was there, to not be weak, that she was safe, and Naraku had left. She, however, continued to remember Naraku's intentions and couldn't help but wonder. If Sesshoumaru wasn't there, what would Naraku have been able to do to her in such a weakened state? She felt sick to her stomach again as she raised her other hand, using them both to cover her face. Sesshoumaru sat there letting her cry. If she couldn't stop, then she had to let it out. He guided her to lay back down, which she obeyed in doing so. She laid there for a while crying as he sat beside her just watching her. Secretly relieved that Kioko was even awake to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko had awoken the next morning. The sun just barely rising, giving the room a dim but beautiful glow. Naraku's visit from the night before was the first thing to enter her mind. His face close to hers, his lips so close that she felt his breath upon her mouth, his hand touching her neck despite her purification armor going against his action, eyes wandering her figure before staring into her own with focus, and his words filling her ears with his extremely pleased voice. What was she going to do? To have an enemy was one thing but to have an enemy that wished to take your body in pleasure and in use of bearing children, god it was sickening. She stared at the ceiling on the brink of tears until the presence of someone else in the room crashed to her senses. She calmly looked to her side to see Sesshoumaru staring back at her, a tear rolling down the side of her face when she turned to look at him. His eyes, despite the limited light in the room, glittered as they stared into her own. She felt as if he was peering into her mind, perhaps even her very soul, to look for answers that he didn't dare ask the questions for.

Sesshoumaru came for Naraku just as he had before when she returned from her trip to the modern era. It wasn't her he came for, she had to be firm in believing that. This wasn't the first of her realizing it, but in the short time spent with him and even barely knowing him; she had strong feelings towards Sesshoumaru. The memory of her clutching to him and crying emerged into her thoughts. He held her, and didn't shove her away, but wiped her tears instead. She felt his actions was him telling her in a way that it was alright. That she didn't have to be scared now that he was there, but perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part. She then had a pang of guilt, feeling as though in some way she had betrayed him by being too weak to stop Naraku from his advance. She would never allow Naraku to have her; she'll fight until the moment she dies if that's what it takes. Kioko smiled weakly at Sesshoumaru. He didn't come for her; she had to be firm in believing that.

" Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko greeted as Sesshoumaru watched her, analyzing her. The moment she woke up that light of life wasn't present in her eyes, but tears were. Even now when she looked over at him and smiled, that observation had not changed. The fact that he knew it was obviously Naraku that she thought of first when waking up bothered him. The recollection of Naraku's body over hers and his lips dangerously close to Kioko's made his blood boil again. He wanted to ask her what happened with Naraku and why she seemed so terrified. It wasn't hard to tell that last night her powers had weakened, but from what he didn't know. It seems he didn't know much lately and that alone was enough to infuriate him. He needed to find out if she was a celestial demon because as of last night and the night before Kioko had gotten sick he could no longer deny her worth to him. Strange to have such a strong connection to her after such a short amount of time. He wanted to believe it was some hoax, an enchantment she had cast on him so that he had an explanation as to why he was fond of a human woman. He went so far as to try and convince himself it was purely carnal if anything at all, but the night before she had become ill he couldn't deny he was smitten with her.

" You've finally decided to wake. " Kioko's smile was small with a hint of fear still present in her eyes. The sound of his voice instantly felt her feel safe.

" I've been told I've been sleeping for four days. I'm sorry. Is Inuyasha agitated? " Kioko asked in a curious tone as Sesshoumaru's anger surged again. The first thing she had to say was a question regarding Inuyasha?

" I'm assuming Naraku was the one to brief you? " Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes looked at her coldly before witnessing Kioko wince at his mentioning Naraku's name. Kioko's smile even almost fell. Hiding her reaction, she smiled even wider in a polite smile as she held her emotions back.

" Yes. If it's alright with you, I'd prefer not to discuss it. " Sesshoumaru's face hadn't dropped his stoic mask since she opened her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Wondering what he would say or do, if he actually cared about her and knew Naraku's true intentions as she now did. The memory flashing of when Sesshoumaru held her after she came back from her visit with Kikyo and then last night after Naraku had gone entered her thoughts before she immediately shoves them aside, not wanting to put unnecessary or inaccurate meanings behind those actions.

" I wish to know what happened. " Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her previous request to drop the matter. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru slightly surprised and confused.

" Why? "

" I don't need to explain myself to you. " Was all Sesshoumaru needed to say with his unchanged demeanor for Kioko look at Sesshoumaru with amusement at his most used response with her.

" No I suppose not, but if you want me to tell you, then you will have to answer me first. " Once she spoke her words she looked at Sesshoumaru blankly with her eyes staring patiently into his own. Such powerful eyes for them to simply look at him and have him be affected by them. Though he'd barely admit it to even himself, he was glad to see them.

" I am merely curious. " Sesshoumaru stated. Kioko looked at him for a few moments longer wondering why he'd be curious if it didn't involve him directly. She went back to facing the ceiling as not to look him in the eyes any further. However, smiled weakly before speaking to him again, not realizing just how focused he was on her.

" Be careful, Lord Sesshoumaru. That curiosity might fool me into believing you care about me. " Sesshoumaru felt his pulse slightly elevate for an instant without showing signs of it happening. Demon or not he did care for her and for her to talk as if she was certain he couldn't made him wonder if it was ignorance or rejection on her part. The look on her face told him more or less that it was ignorance. " He's told me why he targeted me and let's just say that it wasn't what I expected and scares me. I do not know why but he terrifies me. It seems I fell into such a long sleep from him finding a way to infect my deer meat with his miasma which had consumed my body. I'm sure you have noticed that my powers had weakened so I can't help but wonder about something. " Kioko turned to look at Sesshoumaru again but this time with eyes consumed by sadness, pain, desperation and even slight hope. " Did... did Kagome help me purify my body? Was that how I was able to purify it to this extent in just four days? " Sesshoumaru didn't want to answer her knowing that from her expression it might cause her more harm, but he wouldn't lie to her. He was a proud demon above such a distasteful thing such as lying. Still, her expression made his stomach drop the second she looked at him again. Those eyes, in his opinion, weren't meant to look that way.

" No, it was the monk. Your body had taken care of the rest after a few hours of his help. " The hope and desperation in Kioko's eyes vanished, only to be replaced by rejection and more pain. Looking away from him to face the opposite direction of the room, Sesshoumaru listened as Kioko responded with a trembling voice that contained small sobs and the scent of salty tears hitting his nose.

" I see. That would make more sense, I suppose. " Sesshoumaru felt he would never understand her. She was crying over someone who didn't care for her. Why? She was the one who agreed to join the younger sibling and her friends despite their obvious dislike for each other. Her mother's treatment of her was even worse. He would never understand this human woman, but even so, her crying unsettled him. So he sat there, unsure of what else to do, but let her release her emotions. By the time she had stopped, the sun was higher, and she was asleep again. He watched and listened to her slow breathing before hearing multiple footsteps heading for the room only to stop outside of the door.

~ Memory ~

Kioko opened her eyes and sat up to look around a white room filled with stuffed animals and other things about it. Smiling happily, she got out of bed and looked out of the window to stare for a moment before going to the dresser to get dressed. She made sure to look in the mirror, to check if she dressed properly and smiled brightly at her young ten-year-old self once she decides that she had. She then left her room, to go downstairs to look and heading to the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast and her father sitting at the table reading the newspaper with her grandfather. Souta was sleeping away in a baby wrap against their mother's back while she worked on breakfast and washing dishes. Kioko smiled big and brightly before running to her father and hugging him around his neck. He looked at her smiling warmly and slightly confused at her reaction so early in the morning.

" Good morning Kioko. How are you, angel? " Her father said with a warm and soothing tone of voice. Kioko loosened her hold to look at her father before smiling at him with the brightest and happiest smile a person could give.

" I'm doing fine; I'm so happy to see you. You've been on a business trip for a few days now and are usually at work by now. " Kioko said as her father looked at her smiling warmly at her response. Kioko then stepped behind him with her arms still loosely around his neck to look at the newspaper he was holding from over his shoulder. Gramps looked over at the sight with a glint of happiness in his eyes before returning to his section of the paper. A seven-year-old Kagome ran down the stairs and looked excited until she saw Kioko already there with their father. Her smile became less bright at the sight of them but walked up to him to hug him as Kioko had done, and he looked down and put an arm around her shoulders. " Hey there Princess, how are you this morning? " Kagome looked at Kioko who was smiling back at her beautifully then looked back at their father who smiled down at her warmly.

" Yes Kagome, how are you this morning? " Their mother chimed. Kagome looked over at their mother smiling happily.

" I'm good. " She responded. Their mother smiled sweetly before returning to her dishes and Kagome went back to looking at their father who still had his attention on her. " Dad, don't you have to work today? " Kagome asked. His smile widened before shaking his head.

" Sure don't. I was hoping to spend the day with all of you today. " Kioko practically shined as she hugged him tightly again in joy and Kagome hugging him as well. Both young girls were cheering in delight. Their mother looked at Kioko and then smiled at Kagome before going back to preparing breakfast.

" Akio, you're causing a ruckus at the table. " The man merely grinned in feigned innocence at his wife's scolding as Kioko giggled at him. Kagome looked up at them, staring for a few seconds, before going to her seat next to her mother to wait for food to be served, watching as Kioko continued to stand there with their father. Kioko featured their father more than Kagome had, with matching pink eyes and black hair. It wasn't that their mother disliked Kioko, but she didn't like how Akio subconsciously favored Kioko over Kagome, and so she took on the role of favoring Kagome instead of Kioko. It was something Kioko was never bothered by because she knew her mother loved her and that was enough. Kagome, on the other hand, hated that their father favored Kioko. Being now the middle child and seeing him so little she wanted to spend just as much time with him as Kioko did.

Breakfast was later served, and Kioko took her seat between Gramps and her father, helping herself while talking and enjoying their time together as a family of six. Seven if you wanted to count Buyo munching away in the corner with his own food. Once breakfast was over, both the girls and their father got ready to head out to a place he claimed would be a surprise. Akio went over to kiss his wife and then his son on the head before heading out, departing with farewells and I love you's. The girls scattered into the room rushing to catch up with the man waiting at the door for them, chuckling away at their excitement. Kioko, following his example, had kissed Gramps' cheek, then Souta's head gently before running to their mother to hug her waist before quickly running after their father also telling them all she loved them. Kagome, doing the same as Kioko, received a kiss on her head from her mother before fumbling out the door.

Akio ended up taking them to the Aquarium, having fun and looking at the gorgeous sights that the underwater world had to offer. He bought whatever Kioko and Kagome wanted, of course, mostly Kagome who asked for things upon things while Kioko just wanted to stick to her father's side. There were times throughout her life that she would notice her father look at her with a sad like expression, but would replace it with a loving smile when she would look at him smiling happily. He never looked at Kagome that way, and given that Souta didn't share his eyes as Kioko did, she doubted he would look at Souta that way either. She wondered if it was because he knew that she was bullied at school every day with only one friend because of the eyes she had received from him. It didn't seem long before they were on their way back home, carrying gifts and the like since the Aquarium wasn't too far and it was such a nice day out that walking wasn't a big deal.

" Thank you so much for a wonderful day, Dad. I love you. " Kioko said smiling up at her father in appreciation before Kagome chimed in.

" Yes daddy thank you, you're the best! " Thier father chuckled at them as they were getting closer to the shrine stairs.

" You're very welcome. I love you both so much never forget that you two and ur brother Souta are my world. " The girls' eyes shined with admiration of their father before nodding at his words. They were all on the stairs near the middle of the flight, when Kioko smiled brightly and hugged her father's waist. His smell imprinted in her mind as he hugged her back smiling warmly. Kagome wanting a hug too, had fussed about being left out, so Kioko released the man. He then crouched down to allow Kagome to hug him too and once she had, he placed his hand on her head to hold her. Kagome instantly got angry at the fact he simply put a hand on her head instead of wrapping his arms around her as he did with Kioko. Despite his smile being just as warm and loving towards her, she still felt as if she were second best compared to her perfect older sister.

As Akio let go of Kagome while still crouched down, Kagome had a sudden outburst. Saying how she hated him for how mean he was before she pushed him away crying. The fact he was on the balls of his feet when she had done so caused him to lose his balance. He began falling back towards the street at the bottom of the stairs. Kioko quickly reached out towards him, running after his falling frame, screaming out for him in fear and horror. Kagome, however, continued to stand there with tears flowing down her face, eyes wide in shock and fear of her own. Kioko saw her father looking back at her as he was falling as if it were happening in slow motion. His eyes filled with shock, hurt, and worry as he stared into her matching pair of eyes.

" DAD! " Kioko screamed as she nearly made it to the last step when right in front of her his body was hit hard by a passing car. She froze in terror and shock as his blood splashed onto her like a puddle of water. The specks of red as hot as the tears running down her face. She stood there frozen, and her hand was still reached out towards the now mutilated body on the road in front of her. She felt like time had stopped, she couldn't breathe, and her heart was pounding as she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The driver began to panic, yelling and screaming that he didn't see him, that he was so sorry and to call 119. Kioko could hear the sirens coming from a distance, the screaming of a woman behind her, and Kagome crying in fear, but it all sounded so far away. Kioko turned to see if Kagome was alright with a pair of horrified pink eyes only to see their mother running towards her while screaming and Gramps holding Souta, while also holding Kagome to him. Their mother dashed passed Kioko to try and get to Akio's body but was stopped by cops that had somehow already arrived. Their mother turned, seeing Kioko covered in blood and in shock. She walked over yelling at her ten-year-old daughter distraught, grabbing the girl by her shoulders roughly and shaking her.

" Kioko, what happened?! How did this happen?! Tell me right now! Kioko! " The poor woman was frantic for answers as her eyes were filled with anger and devastation. Kioko's shock had passed, and both her despair and fear of what she had just witnessed along with her mother's behavior caused her tears to pour down her face harder. The young girl's voice came out shaken and frantic.

" Mom, dad he- he fell down the stairs! I'm so sorry it was an accident and- " Before Kioko could finish telling her mom that Kagome hadn't meant to, her mother began to attack her. Kioko immediately threw her hands over her head to protect herself as her mother punched and hit her hard and excessively before the woman was pulled off of her oldest daughter's crying and hurting body.

" YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND! " Her mother screamed at her, thrashing about to get out of the officer's hold to attack Kioko again. Kioko looked at her mother in fear as her mother was held back by more policemen. Kagome was left on the steps to hold Souta as Gramps ran over to Kioko's side. Had Kioko told her mother it was Kagome as she had planned to do, their mother might have hurt Kagome. Kioko looked over at her younger sister holding onto Souta carefully while crying immensely. She had to protect Kagome, it was an accident, and she was only seven. She was the older sister, she was responsible for protecting Kagome in times like this, but Kioko couldn't bring herself to lie directly, so she merely fell apart in Gramps' arms. Covered in her beloved father's blood, the incident fresh in her mind as she wailed. Screaming that she was so sorry that this had happened.

Three years later, Kioko was now thirteen and was currently standing in the kitchen doorway watching her mother's back as she washed dishes. Things had been broken apart since her father's passing. After the funeral her mother began abusing Kioko, add to that the fact that she was still bullied in school every day and Kagome had turned against her. Following their mother's example in treating Kioko poorly despite Kioko taking the blame on Kagome's behalf to protect her. Gramps didn't allow it when he was around, but he couldn't be there at all times and Souta was too little to understand anything, which she was thankful for. Kioko being the oldest was usually the one to take care of him only to have her mother turn around and tell her to stay away from her children before she killed them too. It was painful and had Kioko now at the end of her rope. So while Kagome was in her room playing and Souta was taking a nap, she decided to build up enough courage to tell her mother the truth.

" M-mother... " Kioko said hesitantly. Uncertainty, almost clear in her tone. The woman looked over her shoulder with a hateful glare at her oldest daughter as her hands soaked in the dishwater. Kioko looked at the floor in fear of looking her mother in the eye, knowing that sometimes the eyes she shared with her father haunted her mother greatly these days. " I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened with Dad. The thing is... I'm not the one who caused Dad to fall down the stairs; it was Kagome. She was the one who pushed him, but it was an accident. I tried to get to him but- " Kioko heard a dish break and snapped her head up to look at her mother now instead of the floor only to see the woman pick up a knife. Unknown to the both of them Kagome had run down the stairs to see what happened after hearing the noise and hid behind the doorway as she peeked in at the scene.

" YOU HORRIBLE CHILD! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! " The woman screamed with eyes full of grief and hate before darting towards Kioko with the knife and in fear Kioko had run from her, tears beginning to fall down her face as she tried to keep away from her now only living parent.

" MOM, NO PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T TAKE THE BLAME ANYMORE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! " Kioko screamed while frantically running from her mother's attempts to stab her. It was when Kioko darted for the front door to get out of the house, that Kioko released a shrill scream. Kioko's scream rung out throughout the house. The chilling sound causing Kagome to stare in absolute terror and waking Souta whose crying could be heard through the house along with Kioko's. Their mother had sliced Kioko's back deeply from her left shoulder to her right hip. Both the woman and young girl felt the blade hit her spine as it made its way across her body. The attack caused the thirteen-year-old to fall to the floor bleeding immensely and the pain more severe. Their grandfather raced into the house after hearing the scream from outside to see their mother standing over Kioko with a bloody knife, and the girl bleeding and crying on the floor beneath her. The only sound was Kioko's expressions of pain and Souta's sudden cries from upstairs.

" You worthless and unwanted monster! You woke up my son! " The woman tossed the knife and rushed up the stairs to check on Souta. Kagome watched, unmoved from her place next to the kitchen doorway, as Gramps ran to Kioko panicking and calling for help. Kioko laid on her stomach on the floor, facing her right with dead eyes and tears puddling beneath her face. By the time the paramedics reached her on the entryway floor, blood was pooling around her body. The whole ride to the hospital, Kioko cried asking why. Gramps sitting with her in the back of the ambulance watched with a breaking heart at the sight of his oldest granddaughter lying there covered in blood, tears, and pain. Just like the day his son had died. Doing the best they could the hospital stitched Kioko's wound and held her there until they felt it was safe for her to be discharged. They reported it to be miraculous luck that her spinal cord hadn't been damaged and that her ability to walk hadn't been at risk. Obviously, with such an incident an investigation began and had proven what had happened, but their mother was never charged. Somehow convincing detectives and hospital staff it was an accident despite many being sure that it wasn't. Given Kioko wouldn't give any details either didn't help. She knew that if her mother was arrested or if she and her siblings were taken away, that she couldn't keep her baby siblings safe. Her father wasn't around anymore; it was up to her to protect them. No one but Gramps and her best friend, Shiro, had visited her during her extensive stay at the hospital.

After Kioko's release and return home, she still couldn't return to school so during school hours her mother made her stay outside so she wouldn't have to take care of Kioko. Gramps wouldn't hear of it when he was around but not trusting his daughter in law to be near Kioko alone again, had made sure to check on the girl every hour when she wasn't in bed to check on her condition and see if she needed anything. Kioko would linger at either the Sacred Tree or the well-house while laying on a blanket to rest and not get dirty as her wound was still healing. Her favorite spot had always been the tree since it was now the only thing unchanged since the days her father was still around. Shiro would often skip school to spend the day with her in the well-house, being her only friend she couldn't have been more grateful. He was always there through everything, and somehow she felt without him she'd be in even worse shape. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother couldn't forgive her, to accept that what she had told her was the truth. She missed her father more than anything in the world. Knowing that when her father died right in front of her, she had died right along with him, that they had buried her with him. The day of his death was flashing through her mind every day, and she wanted nothing more than to die.

Life didn't seem at all worth living anymore so one day when Shiro couldn't skip school, and she was once again spending her day in the well-house, she wished more than anything for it all to end and to no longer be there. So she stood up and slowly walked to the well and with much difficulty stood onto it looking down into the dark tunnel. She figured if she fell the wrong way maybe and hopefully it would break her neck or maybe if she fell and didn't die on impact no one would bother coming to look for her down there. She began to cry hard as her back began to hurt again, coming to the conclusion that her pain meds must have worn off again, and her mother wouldn't let her take them out of the house. Kioko put her right hand over her eyes under her bangs. The tears never ending as the flashing memories of the past three years since her father's death passed by her vision. She spoke out loud, to no one in particular with a pleading voice that was racked with sobs, quivering despair, and the pain of a broken heart.

" Please... please. I can't be here anymore; I don't want to be here anymore. If it's killing me this much to be here why should I stay? I just want some peace; I'm so tired. Please don't make me stay here. I want to be where he is. I want to be where I belong so, please. If there is anyone there to help me, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm so sorry. " After another moment of feeling guilty for no longer being able to shoulder protecting her baby brother and sister, she stepped into the well, falling quickly as she closed her eyes willing and wishing to leave this place when suddenly she felt like she was floating and opened her eyes to see beautiful lights all around her. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. What was happening? Did she die on impact, and this was the afterlife? After a few more moments she landed gently, sitting on dirt beneath her. She could smell purely fresh air and heard singing birds and shuffling leaves. She looked up to see a bright blue sky with wide and lost dead eyes. When suddenly there was an old woman who looked into the well and seemed shocked at the sight of Kioko.

Kioko looked at the shocked woman and began to suddenly cry in infinite sadness and relief. The elderly woman eventually got her out, and Kioko cried in what seemed like a lovely field of grass with the well, she just climbed out of, centering it. Her tears became heavier as she covered her face with her hands and collapsed to the ground, her forehead digging into the dirt as her back was bleeding again and hurting her. Hair of black curtained around her body as she sobbed desperately in front of this old woman. Her wish was granted, she wasn't there anymore and was finally free. After letting the girl get her tears out for awhile, she guided Kioko back to her home village. On the way, Kioko recognized the Sacred Tree and asked to pass it on the way. Reluctantly, the woman who introduced herself as Kaede hesitantly obliged Kioko's request. They passed the tree on the way to Kaede's village, and Kioko had immediately noted the boy pierced to the tree by an arrow to her beloved Sacred Tree. Once they arrived at Kaede's home in the village, Kaede tended to Kioko's wound and settled Kioko in to rest before handing the girl dinner for the evening. Kioko looked at the older woman and smiled kindly, asking why the woman took her in, causing the woman to stare at her in shock.

" You look exactly like my sister before she had died many years ago. She was the priestess of this village before me. Might you tell me your name, child? " The girl smiled even warmer as unshed tears caused her eyes to sparkle at this older woman, glittering in the light of the fire that swayed between their seated bodies. While wondering if this woman was the one answering her wish to leave her home, Kioko answered, with the most sincere voice she ever spoke.

" My name is Kioko. Thank you so much, Kaede. "

~ End of Memory ~

Kioko opened her eyes to feel tears streaming down her face, and fingers brushing at them on her right cheek. She looked to see Sesshoumaru sitting beside her looking down at her with his normal stoic demeanor. She could hear it raining outside the room and could tell by the limited lighting, that it was night again. With much difficulty, she weakly reached up to wipe her face dry. She then tried to get up, and once she struggled, still being unable to do so, Sesshoumaru sat her up with his arm around her shoulders. A slight blush brushed her cheeks when his touch gave them both goosebumps. " T-Thank you, " Kioko said weakly as her tears seemed to have dried up rather quickly upon waking.

" The others were here earlier. They wanted you to join them for dinner once you woke up. They should be eating now if you wish to join them. " Kioko looked at him blushing at his rare kindness and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. He remained silent as the sensation of her in his arms still affected him. She looked up at him with that blush and glittering eyes from her tears and wonder filling her gaze. He could hardly contain himself which he reprimanded himself for not having control. He helped her stand and once she had she couldn't gather the strength to stand on her own, so her body had leaned against his, causing her blush to deepen. She tried to quickly look down so he wouldn't see her face, but it was too late. He had already seen it and slightly smirked. If she was this shy just by being like this, then it was plausible that she had never been with a man before and perhaps even felt attracted to him. The thought made his smirk grow slightly more as his heartbeat raced at her body touching his and scent wrapping around his very being. Her gleaming eyes and blushing face causing him slight arousal. He took that moment to lean down to put an arm behind her knees, picking her up bridal style. Leaning down to speak into her ear as his voice made her melt. " Then I suppose we should go. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

The group was gathered around a table eating in laughter and conversation. Excited to know that Kioko was finally awake and could start getting better even sooner than they had originally anticipated. They had been worried about her for the past few days and now that she's better couldn't wait to see her up and about, well minus one from the group. While eating everyone stopped to look when the door opened, revealing Kioko being held bridal style in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her hands folded in her lap with a slight blush before looking into the room at them. Kioko's beautiful long black hair flowed loosely from her head, and her eyes glittered brightly with the light of the room. She smiled warmly at the sight of the group that mostly smiled back at her. Rin stood immediately, beaming with the brightest smile out of everyone as Sesshoumaru walked towards her with Kioko being carried along.

Sango watched the sight with a slight blush at the two of them. Not really able to see before now how beautiful both were in the presence of the other. Sesshoumaru crouched down, his feet holding himself up before gently setting Kioko down in the seat beside Rin. Once his arm was no longer under her legs, Kioko had them bent beside her. He didn't release her shoulders yet, as she was still adjusting to steadying herself. She looked up at him, blush gone and they both looked captivated by the other, staring into each other's eyes. Most of the group stared at them in suspense and surprise at the sight. Despite Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor and expression still sternly in place, he was gentle with her. They were all so focused on the new turn of events that no one noticed Kagome's angry and surprised eyes as her frown deepened at the display directly in front of her.

" T-thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko thanked the demon man gently as she sat with her hands still in her lap, her right side facing Sesshoumaru and her left facing the table. Leaving her back naively to Rin who took that time to strike. Rin immediately glomped Kioko with a hug from behind almost making the young woman lose her steadied composure. Few of the others laughed at the sight because Kioko's surprised expression was priceless. Kioko sat back up when Rin released her only to see Rin kneel between Kioko and the table before she hugged the young woman around the waist while looking her in the eyes with a big grin on her face.

" Kioko! I'm so happy you're alright, I was so worried! " Rin exclaimed happily which made Kioko smile warmly at the girl before putting her left hand on the back of Rin's head, holding it to beneath her chin. The young girl blushed slightly with a sweet smile on her face as she felt the warmth of Kioko's presence around her.

" I'm sorry that I worried you. I hadn't meant to. " Kioko said after closing her eyes as she held the girl to her. Sango melted at the sight. Kioko holding Rin like a mother would, both of them with serene smiles and Sesshoumaru crouched behind Kioko just watching them both, like a protector. Almost like a sweet tiny family of three... and a half if you want to include Jaken trying to hide his smile behind his sleeve at the sight as well. It was that moment Sango decided to look at Kagome from the corner of her right eye, and her eyes widened in shock once she had. Kagome's expression was hard as her eyes were glaring with anger and spite while she watched the new development. Memories of what Miroku had told her began to echo in her mind, almost not believing it even now when she was staring right at what his words had told her.

~ Flashback ~

Miroku and Sango had just left Kioko's room, Miroku's exhaustion almost obvious from him just finishing with helping Kioko purify her body before she could take over herself. Miroku took a couple of steps before losing balance, and Sango rushed to catch him. She placed his left arm over her shoulders to help him find his footing with a blush on her face at the closeness. She could even feel the muscles from his arm slightly flex from his movement behind her neck.

" Miroku, you need to be more careful. Let's get you back to rest. " Sango suggested with a deep look of concern. Miroku smiled graciously at her, almost making her want to blush again.

" Thank you, Sango. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it back to my room on my own. " She nodded before they slowly began to make their way to get him to his shared room with the other males of the group.

" Do you think Kioko will be alright? " Sango asked with a worried expression that Miroku peeked at from the corner of his eye.

" We will have to wait and see. I am not strong enough to cleanse her enough to have done much good, but she had already begun purifying her own body before I even got started. For what it is worth, I was able to help boost her power for that small amount of time. "

" I see. " Sango stopped walking which in turn stopped the monk's movements as well. He looked at her in confusion only to see her expression filled with a worried curiosity. " Miroku... you said earlier that Kagome was the last person to have in the room with Kioko. If Kioko needs to purify quickly and a boost would be a contributor to that then wouldn't Kagome's strength in power have been the best solution rather than pushing yourself like that? " Sango asked once she looked him in the eye, accepting nothing less than a direct answer to her questions at this point. Miroku didn't answer right away. His smile now gone and a serious expression took over his face as they stood there as if having a standoff. For a few minutes, neither of them moved before Miroku answered with a quiet tone.

" No. I believe Kagome would have caused more harm than good. " Sango looked at him confused and thrown off by his words. Kagome cause harm?

" What are you saying? Kioko is Kagome's older sister; Kagome would never hurt anyone. " Miroku's eyes stared at her with a look that told her he was being wary of what he was going to say next.

" I've noticed Kagome doesn't seem sincere about Kioko for a while now. I don't know why, but Kagome watches Kioko with a look of dislike and Kioko herself seems to know of Kagome's true feelings towards her. " Sango looked at Miroku with surprise and further confusion.

" Well, what evidence do you have to prove that's true? If all you've seen are looks, you don't have much to go on to accuse Kagome of being capable of hurting Kioko. It's her own sister. " The flashes of Kohaku having to be controlled to try and hurt her came into Sango's mind as she looked down at their feet. Miroku must have read her mind, and despite his diminishing strength, he took the arm Sango had held over her shoulder to place it around her shoulders instead. Swinging her around to in front of him only to hold her close against him in comfort. Her head against his chest and whole face a bright glowing red. She could feel his weight heavily leaning on her to stay upright.

" I wasn't trying to remind you of your troubles with Kohaku. I was merely saying that had I not been witnessing it for a while now I might not believe it either. Just try to see for yourself, the next time Kioko is in the same room as Kagome, just watch them. It's almost as clear as me holding you right now. " Miroku said while closing his eyes to engrave the moment in his mind before he had to ruin it. It was best to keep Sango at arm's length, knowing he could very well end up dying from his wind tunnel leaving her alone. She nodded as she placed her hands on his chest on either side of her head and closing her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the moment while she could because she knew she had things to do before she could think of settling down. No matter how much she wished to be with him and make a life together with the young monk, they both knew that their common enemy, Naraku, was a major factor that stood in their way. So they stood there in warmth before suddenly she felt him grope her and she slapped him across the face, calling him a pervert. Forgetting he wasn't strong enough to hold himself up, Miroku fell from the force of her slap, causing her to panic and rush over to him to see if he was alright.

~ Flashback Ended ~

Sango watched as Kagome stared at Kioko with that slight glare still in place. Miroku was dead right, but for what reason did Kagome have to dislike Kioko? Kioko seemed to treat Kagome just fine, and though she knows now she hasn't been observant of their group as of late, she was sure Kioko didn't do anything since joining their group.

" Good to see you up and around. " Inuyasha said. Sango looked to see Inuyasha watching Kioko with a gentle expression, soft eyes, and small gentle smile. It was obvious Inuyasha was slightly infatuated with Kioko now that she's observing things objectively. Could that be the reason? No, something told her that wasn't it. Kioko looked over at Inuyasha still holding Rin, her smile turning apologetic. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the wall behind Kioko to sit against it, making sure to watch in case she needed immediate help.

" Yes, thank you Inuyasha. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble and to slow the group down like this. I hope you're not upset with me. " Kioko said in response to the half demon. Sango almost smiled sweeter at Kioko's nature. How could Kagome be upset with a sister like Kioko? It didn't make sense; she just couldn't understand. Inuyasha grinned at her. Inuyasha's eyes brightened slightly at Kioko looking at him and addressing him as she always had.

" Nah, don't worry about it. We were going to come here anyway. " Kioko smiled kindly at the half-demon which made him slightly blush and look away. Rin pulled from Kioko to turn around and sit at the table in Kioko's lap to eat. Kioko kept an eye on the girl's movements until the child settled in her lap while Jaken took Rin's seat as to secretly be nearby in case either needed assistance. Kioko looked at Miroku and Sango who sat on Inuyasha's left with a thankful and kind expression.

" I heard the both of you helped me the most to recover. Thank you so very much. " Kioko spoke with a gentle voice before she lightly bowed her head to them in thanks before sitting up straight again smiling kindly. Miroku and Sango smiled happily right back at her.

" Of course, Kioko. We wouldn't let anything happen to a beauty such as yourself. " Miroku said brightly causing Sango to elbow him in the ribs, otherwise showing no change in her demeanor as she responded to Kioko next.

" Kioko, you're our friend. Of course, we would help you when you need it. " Kioko's smile melted to a warm one at Sango's words.

" I see. Well still, I'm grateful to you both. " Kioko then looked over at Shippo who sat in Kagome's lap staring back at her curiously. Kioko smiled kindly at the small fox boy. " I bet you kept Rin company while I was ill, right Shippo? " He blushed and looked into his lap with a small embarrassed smile and Kioko was almost tempted to giggle at him. She took that moment to look up into the eyes of her younger sister. Kioko's smile turned polite, and her eyes turned empty when looking at the younger Higurashi. " Kagome. " Everyone else looked at Kagome, and she couldn't change her expression to a false kindness as she usually did in time, now that everyone already seemed to note her displeased expression towards Kioko.

" I didn't think you would get better. It seemed to be serious by the time we got you here. " Kagome stated in a blank tone, and the group looked at the two feeling the room starting to get tense.

" Are you disappointed? " Kioko asked. Miroku and Sango looked at Kioko with surprise. So she did know about what seemed to be Kagome's actual feelings towards her. Inuyasha looked at Kioko in confusion before looking back at Kagome to see her glare grow angrier towards the older sister, and her fists ball in her lap on either side of Shippo. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the young girl from his spot while looking past Kioko's right shoulder at her. Rin looked at Kagome in slight worry as she scooted closer to Kioko while in her lap, but Kioko remained unmoved which impressed the monk and demon slayer. The room became eerily silent for what seemed like hours when it was for a mere couple of moments. Kioko looked Kagome in the eyes with a blank expression and eyes that shared nothing with the younger of the two, which seemed to make Kagome angrier. Shippo must have sensed it and left her lap to go and sit with Miroku who was staring at the two sisters that were in the midst of focusing solely on the other. " Kagome, I think the time has come for our charade to end. "

" I've no idea what you're talking about, Kioko. " Kagome said in a brushing off motion. Kioko's expression remained unchanged as she guided Rin to where Jaken was sitting, her eyes not leaving Kagome's. Sesshoumaru was more alert at Kioko removing Rin from her lap.

" We've been holding this off, you and I. I want this play to be over. Show me your hatred, release it without holding back. Kill me even, if you think you can with this weakened state of mine. " Kioko said to provoke the younger priestess in the room. Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Kagome from behind Kioko, daring her to move. This isn't the first time Kioko has willed someone to kill her, him being the first that he knew of, but he wouldn't stand for such an action to take place. Kagome's face then showed her disgust and hatred towards Kioko, throwing the others off guard as they watched in shock and confusion. Kioko's eyes saddened towards Kagome which must have set Kagome off because Kagome suddenly stood up and darted across the table to slap Kioko across the face, hard.

" Who do you think you are?! Don't you dare sit there and act like you're better than me you MURDERER! " Kagome yelled. Kioko didn't even try to touch her burning left cheek that sent her off balance and almost to the floor had she not weakly caught herself. Rin looked scared and shocked with Jaken holding her back from running to the injured young woman. Sesshoumaru stood and jumped forward to grab Kagome as Inuyasha had gone to do the same, but both were stopped by a barrier surrounding both priestesses. Sesshoumaru stood there glaring at Kioko knowing it had to of been her doing. Kagome stood over Kioko before kicking her in the chest to make Kioko fall to the floor roughly; the wind knocked right out of her from both the kick and slamming onto her back on the floor. This was what Kioko wanted. Kioko wanted Kagome to release her hatred that she had inherited from their mother, and by no longer bottling it up, Kagome could have some peace. Kioko looked at Kagome with the same blank expression yet pain, and sadness filled her eyes.

" Kagome, that lie was spoken so much that you had gone and believed it. You were young and tiny, so I don't blame you for altering the truth in your mind. It's why I had protected you back then at the cost of my own care. " Kioko's eyes then hardened slightly as she looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome's expression turned slightly horrified at Kioko's words. " Or is it that you do remember the truth, and wish for me to continue taking the blame anyway? " Kioko then asked. The scar on Kioko's back almost burned at the memory of her confession to their mother. Kagome glared in rage at that point and began to show it.

" SHUT UP! " Kagome then sat on Kioko's stomach making it even harder for the older to breathe but she didn't show it nor did she resist. " I HATE YOU! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT NOT MINE. NOT MINE. YOURS! " Kagome yelled with her eyes clenched shut until she felt a warm, comforting hand touch her right cheek and looked to see it was Kioko's. She was hurting her older sister who in turn was still trying to care for her. Kioko's pink eyes were looking at her as if saying it was going to be okay. Why was she always so perfect without trying? Why did Kioko have to be father's favorite? Kagome slapped the hand away harshly enough to send it flinging on to the floor with force, and before Kagome realized it, she had wrapped her hands around Kioko's throat, squeezing as hard as she could. She even tried to lean forward slightly to push her weight into her attack. Ignoring the bangings against the barrier around them and the screams and yells of her friends for her to stop. Sesshoumaru was standing there just watching angrily as he listened to Rin's panicked cries, knowing that this was Kioko's wish if she was stopping them from helping her. All Kagome saw was her beautiful and perfect older sister beneath her, suffering in what she felt was deservingly by her hand. Her black hair fanned around her on the floor with eyes that were finally seeing her and only her in that moment. Her angelic sister that she was jealous of and hated so much.

" Ka... gome. " Kioko said while struggling to breathe, and with her still weakened form and abilities there was no way for her to fight back. She weakly put a hand on one of Kagome's that was currently trying to crush her throat, looking into Kagome's crazed and hateful glare. Kioko's voice gasping as she spoke " I'm so sorry for the past, but even I cannot undo it. You have to live with your guilt and what you've done to move on from it instead of standing still holding on to a lie. Face the truth. You're the one who killed our father those many years ago. Not me. " Everyone froze and looked in shock and confusion from Kioko to Kagome at Kioko's words. Kagome's fury then surged again, and while still choking Kioko, she had begun slamming the older's head repeatedly on the floor hard. Ignoring the blood beginning to appear below Kioko's head.

" WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?! NO, IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID IT! " Kagome screamed in an out of control state. Kioko could hear their mother's same words ring in her ears. Almost feeling the blade slashing at her all over again. Kioko began feeling light-headed but looked at her sister in pity despite the pain now in her head and her throat. Her sister's weight on her stomach was also making Kioko feel nauseous.

" I've allowed you to leech onto that lie long enough. It's time to let it go, Kagome. " Kioko said as her barrier flickered away from her getting too weak to keep it enforced. The second it fell, Sesshoumaru had shoved Kagome off of Kioko forcefully, listening to Kioko's gasps for air and coughing, not caring to notice Inuyasha catch Kagome and hold her back from trying to get to Kioko again. Sesshoumaru looked Kioko over, seeing the bruising beginning to show on her neck, the scent of blood as profound as the sight of it puddling behind her head, and her eyes looking at him for a moment filled with emotions that he couldn't keep up with to read.

" WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER JOINING US?! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED YEARS AGO! " Sesshoumaru saw Kioko wince in pain from the girl's words before she looked over at Kagome to stare her in the eyes with an empty expression and lifeless eyes that almost made a chill run down both Kagome and Inuyasha's spine. That was a nerve Kioko didn't appreciate being plucked. It actually managed to make Kioko slightly angry to hear Kagome say such a thing to her. As if her younger sister hasn't cost Kioko enough.

" I did, right along with our father that I loved so much. I think your biggest regret is not only killing him but that my last words to him were that I loved him and that yours were that you hated him. I joined your group because you asked me to and the others agreed to my company. " ' Not to mention that I didn't want to be so alone anymore. ' " I see that it was a huge mistake to think that perhaps you had grown better than this, seeing how you had been left with our mother's influence after I had left, " Kioko said in a low and angry tone. Kagome glared at the insult to their remaining living parent.

" You're just jealous that she loves me and not you! " Kagome said with the harshest glare should could muster. The Inu-gang couldn't believe what they had been witnessing thus far. This wasn't the Kagome they had known and treasured. Kioko, however, remained unfazed by Kagome's comment.

" I couldn't care less about that. It had always been you she favored, and I never minded it. It was you who couldn't handle that father favored me over you. You wanted both of our parents to yourself. Don't put me at that low level you currently seem to be standing on. You hate me for something you had done to the happy family we use to have. Trying to cast blame on me now that I've told the truth to save you from yourself. I didn't destroy our family, you did, and that is something you WILL live with for the rest of your life. Knowing not only did you take our dear father away but you turned Gramps against our mother, mother against me and cost Souta the chance to ever meet or know our father. That all lays on you and in trying to protect you, I took your blame because you were my baby sister and I loved you. Yet you never once helped me when mother turned on me. You joined her instead. You will no longer make me feel bad for what you have done. I have my own actions to regret instead of worrying about yours anymore. " Kioko felt, even more, light headed and almost didn't catch herself from hitting the floor. Her emotions were running wild inside her after eight years of carrying burdens around with her.

" You have no right to talk to me that way. At least I have family left; you were outcasted years ago. " Kagome said with a low tone. Now that one hurt. It was her family too despite it being damaged; it was hers too. To hear both Kagome and her mother say that it wasn't, hurt her knowing she had given up just about everything for her family's sake. Sesshoumaru stood and took a step towards Kagome glaring with anger until Kioko stopped him. " Please don't touch her. This is alright. " Rin ran over to Kioko crying as Jaken had ran over as well, panicking over what he should do to help.

The whole room looked at Kioko in confusion and shock as Kagome's expression turned the same while still mixed with hatred. Sesshoumaru's expression being the only one cold and glaring angrily at Kioko now from over his shoulder. Sango was being what looked to be held back by Miroku and Shippo holding onto Miroku's leg, obviously terrified. Kioko's eyes were staring at Kagome's coldly as Inuyasha stared at her along with Kagome. " This is how it should have been rather than pretending these feeling of ours weren't there. It's fine. "

" Kioko this is not fine, you're hurt. " Rin exclaimed as she went to touch Kioko's injured neck, but Jaken pulled Rin back telling her not to touch and that things weren't over yet. Kagome glared daggers at the scene. Even now people were drawn to Kioko and caring for her while everyone was staring at her without an ounce of comfort.

" Careful Rin, Kioko might kill you too. I wouldn't go anywhere with her when you're around stairs. " Kioko spat out in spite and the words Kagome spoke caused Kioko's rage to finally surge. Suddenly Kioko was up and across the room, slamming Inuyasha away with her left hand as her right grabbed Kagome's throat. She has had enough. She's given enough. For Kagome to talk to Rin that way and to continue egging Kioko on like this was all it took. No more taking damage as she had for the past eight years. If this is what she'll always get then it was time to play eye for an eye. So with her strength, Kioko had knocked Kagome right off her feet, and while holding her throat, Kioko slammed Kagome to the ground head first. Kagome screamed from the pain as Kioko almost lost her balance with her weakened state during her attack.

Kioko looked to see the ground slightly cracked beneath Kagome from the force. A gash now on the back of Kagome's head as well but instead of choking her little sister with her one hand she merely held the younger in place. Kioko's body was to Kagome's right, holding herself up with her hand on Kagome's throat and the other on the floor as she sat there. Kagome looked back in shock that her sister had actually attacked her and then fear at the look on her older sister's face. Her submissive sister that was on the floor beneath her earlier now sat above her. Kioko's black hair cascading around her and a strand or two in her face with deeply enraged pink eyes staring back at her through the strands and blood beginning to run down her face from the wound on the back of her head. A chill went through Kagome's body when Kioko's dangerously malice voice spoke to her in clear warning. Kagome immediately understood that she had just crossed a line.

" Kagome, I've endured everything you and mother had done to me over these past eight years even when neither of you were around I was still shouldering the damage you both have done. I even have the scars on my body to prove some of those moments I've tolerated. However, I will not forgive you if you start dragging others into this. Rin is absolutely off limits. Do you understand? " At the tone of Kioko's voice, the others didn't dare to move, even to help Kagome get out of Kioko's grip. None of them have ever actually seen Kioko fight other than with Sesshoumaru when they all first met and even then it wasn't as serious as this. That fight alone was enough to make them wary of going against Kioko who up until now has never been considered hostile. Kagome decided to nod slowly as her voice came out lightly fearful.

" Y-yes Kioko I understand. I'm sorry, Rin. " Kagome said in apology, not once looking away from Kioko's angered eyes, paralyzed. However, at the apology, Kioko's eyes softened at Kagome. She knew Kagome was just angry but it was unacceptable to talk to Rin that way and since she apologized to Rin there was no point in inflicting further harm. Kioko released Kagome slowly before watching her sister sit up with her back now to Kioko. This couldn't continue, there was too much baggage between them for the two to be the sisters they should be. Kioko looked at the floor as she spoke, trying to keep her sadness bottled in. Even trying to prevent her newly unshed tears from falling.

" I think it's best I leave the group. " Everyone looked at Kioko in shock while Kagome just looked at the floor glaring coldly while the two sisters continued to not look at each other. " I thank you for allowing me to join you. I have had so much fun meeting all of you, but as you can see, Kagome and I just can't mend any sort of bond between us. " Kioko tried to stand with much difficulty, causing Inuyasha and Sango to rush over and help her. Once she had stood, Kioko looked at the two of them and smiled sadly in apology. " I'm so sorry that I've brought this trouble and mess to the group. "

Inuyasha and Sango looked at her in sadness of their own as they shook their heads at her, both ready to deny that she had ever been any trouble. Kioko, however, didn't give them time to speak before she gently pulled away from the two and with the utmost difficulty struggled to weakly walk to the door. Everyone else other than Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched after her. Kioko felt it was best to leave tonight, the sooner, the better. What she would do from there, she'd have to come up with on the spot because she hadn't expected things to get that hostile between her and her baby sister. It wasn't until Kioko had left the room, which everyone just stood there staring at the doorway, where they last saw her.

Tears began to fall down Kioko's face, mixing with the blood, while she made her way towards her room. Why couldn't things just get better? She didn't want to be alone again, traveling without a friend in sight for days. Being stuck with only her memories of her past. It was moments like this when she was again rejected by the ones she loved, that she wished her father was still around. Though she knew Gramps loved her and that Souta seemed to grow attached to her as well, she knew she'd never be able to live in that house ever again with them. It broke her heart further at the thought of her father seeing what had become of the family he loved more than anything else in the world. Kioko's right hand gripped at her shirt where her heart beat in her chest as she sobbed, still stumbling slowly down the halls to her room to gather her things. It wasn't long before she had made it and grabbed her pouch that laid beside where she slept. She looked up at where she would usually find Sesshoumaru sitting when she woke in this very room.

What would he do? She was sure without her around he wouldn't stick around with the Inuyasha gang which was probably fine. She hoped Rin wasn't too upset or scared with the earlier incident, recalling poor Shippo's fear as he watched. She pushed the smallest amount of purification into two black cherry blossoms to reveal her bow and quiver of arrows. She put the quiver on before using her bow to stand herself back up as best she could. Her pink eyes that glittered with tears filled with vulnerable emotions that threatened to drown her. She turned and was surprised to see Rin standing there sniffling with tears running down her face as well. Kioko smiled sadly at Rin not daring to take a step towards the child given Kioko wasn't sure if Rin was scared of her now or not. Though that question was answered once Rin darted forward and hugged Kioko's unsteady legs. She placed her right hand on Rin's head in comfort to the girl's obvious affections. They both stood there a moment while the rumbling of an upcoming storm was the only sound before Rin finally spoke.

" Kioko, are you really leaving? " Kioko's eyes immediately filled with fresh tears at the question. How she wished she could answer no.

" Yes, I'm sorry Rin. I wish I could stay and that you didn't have to see what happened earlier. I hope you aren't upset with me or scared of me. " Rin quickly shook her head in a no motion against Kioko's legs before clinging to Kioko tighter which made Kioko smile sadly. " I'm glad. " Was all Kioko could think to say. Rin then looked up at Kioko with fear and panic.

" But Kioko, you're seriously injured. If you go off on your own, you're going to get worse and could die! Why can't you just travel with us? With Lord Sesshoumaru and me, Jaken and Ah-Un. " Rin looked at the young woman, desperate to have Kioko agree. Kioko looked out the open doorway, wishing Sesshoumaru was here himself to offer her such a thing.

" Rin that's something for Lord Sesshoumaru to ask of me. This is his journey too and with me injured I'd only slow him down. It's best I travel alone where I can't cause any more trouble. " With that Kioko bent down to kiss Rin's forehead before using her bow again to help her stand. " Take care of yourself and be good. Take care of Ah-Un and be nicer to Jaken. " Rin looked at Kioko sadly before Kioko walked out of the room leaving Rin inside as it began to rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It had just begun to pour by the time Kioko got to the outskirts of the village, each drop like an ice bullet to her fragile frame. She was using her bow to stumble her way down the long lone path she had chosen to take. She was thankful that the rain could hide at least her tears when the pain in her eyes couldn't be masked. She regretted her choice to join the Inu-gang on their journey. She should have remembered her place, remembered her standings with Kagome. It was obvious that things would go downhill eventually. She shouldn't have allowed her hope, and her loneliness to get in the way of seeing that clear answer. Her body was feeling heavier, and her head began to hurt again causing her to wince from the pain. She should find somewhere else to stay for a while to finish healing and to protect herself in case Naraku decided to show himself. Knowing her situation with Naraku now, had her realizing that the last thing she wanted was to travel with Kikyo. Naraku was after Kikyo's head as well, so if he were to somehow track down Kioko again and she was traveling with Kikyo, it would be putting Kikyo further in harm's way. Kioko loved Kikyo far too much to dare even consider risking such a thing. She was almost out of the village's view now, where she could see a forest coming up through the heavy rain. The sight of it made Kioko figure that perhaps it was best she worried about finding a place to sleep for now instead of worrying about her plans for travel. So, she decided on heading for the forest thinking it was a great start to finding shelter for the night.

Before getting much closer to it, however, she felt a hand roughly grab at her right shoulder. Someone had managed to sneak up on her so easily without her noticing in even the slightest, and it scared her. So she shoved her shoulder away before turning with lightning speed that she couldn't afford to have in her current condition, to aim her bow and an arrow at whoever was behind her. Her eyes lethally fierce and enraged, paralyzing the two figures that stood in her view. Her hair down and clinging to her body as her clothes did the same, made her feel even heavier with them soaked from the rain. Despite that and all the forms of pain she was currently in, she stood straight and with power, showing nothing but intimidation in her paralyzing pink gaze. Once her eyes focused through her blurry vision and the rain, she saw Inuyasha standing at the tip of her arrow with Sango not far behind him, both standing very still. Kioko blinked before quickly dropping her aim and immediately going back to using the bow to lean her weight onto and placing the arrow back into her quiver. Her eyes turning sad while looking at them as her already severely weakened body continued to grow ever weaker.

" What are you both doing here? " Kioko asked in a gentle voice causing Sango to run over and hug Kioko, catching the young woman completely off guard and almost off balance as Inuyasha stood there with a more solemn expression. Sango released Kioko but kept her hands on Kioko's shoulders as she looked into Kioko's eyes. Her brown eyes filled with emotion as her brown hair was soaked in its loose ponytail, clinging to her pretty face.

" Kioko, please come back. Perhaps you leaving isn't the answer and staying to work it out with Kagome is the best solution. You don't HAVE to leave. " Kioko's expression showed her conflict, but her pink eyes also showed her pain and Inuyasha stood there wishing he could unsee it.

" I can't. " Kioko's eyes lowered to the ground in shame. " I'm sorry; I should have never joined you in the first place. Had my hope to smooth things over with Kagome and my tired of being so alone hadn't clouded my judgments I wouldn't have agreed to join. I don't want to tear your group apart because of me and Kagome's history. " Sango shook her head in a manner of denying Kioko's remarks as Inuyasha's gaze further softened at the lethally injured priestess.

" Kioko you're just as much our friend as Kagome is. Sure, we don't want to be in the middle of your feud, but we don't want to banish you away either. We wouldn't mind you staying. You matter to us. " Sango spoke with a voice desperate to get her message across which Kioko interpreted as, please don't leave. Kioko almost broke down at hearing those words. She liked being with them, having fun, talking with them all about everything and anything while laughing. Kioko could see why Kagome didn't want to share it, them, with her.

" I am so thankful for that, and you matter to me too but I can't-" Kioko's words were interrupted by her taking an unstable step back from Sango's grasp, ready to turn away from the two of them only to fall hard into the mud below her. Hitting her head as she fell, Kioko yelped in pain and grabbed her head instantly. Sango and Inuyasha rushed to her side helping her sit up as tears were running down her face harder. Inuyasha could smell them, no amount of rain could hide them from him. Kioko began to sob as she sat there with them doting over her while she held her head. She was so tired. Between Naraku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru she needed to step away. To get away from all three of them for a while, it was for the best. How could she hope for things with Kagome to have been better when she left what was once her home to get away from her and the rest of their family? She was stupid, plain and simple. " It wouldn't be right of me. This outburst between her and I was a long time coming and will only end up being the first of many if I stay. It would negatively affect everyone and hinder the group. Kagome has been by your sides all this time and just because she and I are at odds with one another doesn't mean that should change. You're her friends just as you're also mine. It's fine this way, better even. " It was at the point Inuyasha finally chimed in.

" If you say it's better then why is it you're the one crying? " His voice came out void of emotion as his expression was solemn. Kioko looked into his eyes with feelings reflecting from them, unaware that he was able to tell she was indeed still crying.

" It's because I'm the one crying that I can say it's fine. Please go back. It's raining, and you'll both get sick. " Kioko gently pushed away from them and used her bow to stand up. She walked a few steps towards the forest before stopping and looking back at them. Sango and Inuyasha stood side by side watching her with sad expressions and eyes to match. " We will run into each other again. I look forward to hearing about what I've missed out on when we do. " Kioko attempted to smile at them in comfort, but it turned out sad with a somber expression on her face and eyes still glimmering in pain and tears. With that, she turned her back to them again and walked into the dark forest, in the rain and on her own. The pain in Kioko's eyes haunting both Sango and Inuyasha as they watched her disappear.

A week had passed since Kioko left them and for her, it's been an uphill battle. Kioko struggled to handle even the most minor of enemies that had come across her. Not only has her powers not return to their fullest extent, but she hadn't been able to rest and heal since her departure from the group. She had to remain on guard in case Naraku appeared not to mention the fights with petty demons that should have been easy for her to kill were leaving her no opportunities to tend to her condition. It didn't help that it seemed being out in that downpour had earned her what she was sure was a cold. So she decided her best course of action would be to go to Kaede for help in cleansing her body of the leftover miasma, her injuries from Kagome and the past week, as well as her now growing illness. Which was why, with the use of her bow to walk, Kioko wandered towards the end of the forest that would allow her to enter the outskirts of Kaede's village closest to Kaede's hut. It wouldn't be much longer for her to get there either even with her incredibly slow pace. Her long black hair curtained down her back, most of the strands held back by a simple red headband on her head. Her clothes fresh and clean from being changed that morning and her quiver sitting comfortably on her back. Along her hip laid her little pouch filled with multiple colors of cherry blossom petals.

Kioko finally made it to the end of the dense forest and was about to continue on until she saw a familiar group in the distance standing outside of Kaede's hut with the elder priestess. She immediately stopped, staying hidden in the shadows of the trees with eyes filled with anguish. Kioko watched them talking; her little sister was smiling, causing Kioko to smile a small yet sad smile of her own. Sango stood by Miroku with Kirara in her arms, her eyes holding a bit of sadness as Miroku seemed to stand close by to comfort her if needed. Inuyasha stood between Sango and Kagome facing Kaede with Shippo on his right shoulder closest to Sango, a lollipop in his mouth. No signs of Sesshoumaru and his companions with them. The wind blew Kioko's hair to her left as she watched on for a bit longer, happy to see them together and getting along as they should be, or at least they didn't seem to be fighting. She wondered if Kagome would be going to their time for a few days which might have explained why the group was there. If that were the case, then she'd have to miserably wait a few more days before going to see Kaede. Massive pain in her head began piercing her, causing Kioko to decide to take refuge at the Sacred Tree for now. So she slowly turned and began stumbling her way towards her precious tree, not paying much mind to the winds shift in direction. A pair of white dog ears twitch in alert and a pair of surprised amber eyes snapping to her direction after catching her scent. Just in time to see her lovely black hair, that was still blowing in the wind, disappear back into the dense forest.

Kioko listened as the birds chirped and the air smelled so clean. Following a path that she used to take when she was younger from Kaede's hut to visit Inuyasha. She smiled gently at the recollections, once she walked into the clearing where the Sacred Tree stood strong and proud. Standing for a moment to admire it, Kioko smiled warmly at its presence. The first real smile and sense of peace she's had in the past week. She had always deeply loved this tree, with all her heart and soul because her father had. All her life it stood there with her through everything, through both time periods. Even after her father had died. So the young woman walked over to unsteadily stand on one of the roots, and face the tree trunk before looking up at the canopy above her. Another gust of wind caused the leaves to rustle, as if greeting her return to it. Closing her eyes as she listened, Kioko finally felt serene. This tree always felt like home; it was home.

Kioko opened her eyes that were glittering with life in the noon set sunlight, before facing ahead of her and leaning forward. She kissed the bark of the tree for an instant before pulling away smiling warmly at it. The breeze blew more making the ruffling leaves sound like the tree reacted to her action. It was then she turned her back and wobbled down to lay within the protruding roots, getting comfortable once she had. Leaning her head back against the tree behind her made her eyes feel heavier, pleading for a long-awaited rest. So she set a weak barrier around both her and the tree, in hopes that it would at least alert her to anyone who passed it. Closing her pink orbs at last, while feeling and hearing the wind and the forest around her, her head still felt it's stabbing pain.

= Inuyasha's POV =

I am certain it was her. Kioko. I smelled her scent and was sure I had caught a glimpse of her vanishing into the forest. It had been a week since she left our group and it's been somehow more dull without her there. It seems we've gotten used to her smiles, laughs, and acts of kindness, or perhaps only some of us have. Kagome's been back to her normal happy and kind self, but that was the only good thing that came out of Kioko leaving. I miss having her around. It was almost like having a piece of Kikyo there, although I know the difference between her and Kioko. Kioko was so sweet towards me, so gently kind towards those around her. She didn't see me as a half-breed but as a person. That's how she viewed others. Whether they were human, demon or half-breed, she looked past the appearances and straight into the soul. I swear those powerful eyes of her were made just to do that. They sparkled when she was friendly and piercingly intimidating when she was an enemy. Being at the tip of her arrow and frozen by the ferocity in her eyes on that rainy day proved her beautiful eyes held wonders. There were times I'd be overly aware of her and secretly doing things just for her. Like when hearing her promise Rin about finding flowers to play in during lunch, I made sure to find a spot just so she could keep her word, just to see her smile with the little human girl. Yeah, I definitely miss having her around.

Sango seemed to have been more down too since Kioko left us in the rain. Guess both her and I got attached to Kioko the most, despite her little sister being a part of our group. I think Sango saw Kioko for what she was. A beautifully strong yet kind-hearted human woman who was lonely. I could see it too, hell I've been there once. Sango being the last of her demon slaying tribe, other than her undead little brother, I think Sango understood that part of Kioko too. I often laid out somewhere and listened to Kioko merrily talk with Sango, though how I didn't notice then that Kagome wouldn't say much during those times, I'll never know. Miroku seemed to have noticed Sango's upset behavior because he'd been sticking closer to her more than usual lately. I came across them at one point with him holding her while she was crying. Miroku must have liked Kioko too because I heard him telling Sango that he missed Kioko as well. Shippo, though still attached to Kagome as he was, seemed to be more distant with her lately. Maybe even a little scared of her too since the fight between the two sisters took place. The little kitsune didn't seem that torn up about Kioko being gone, but he seemed down that the group wasn't it's usual harmonious self.

By the time Sango and I returned to the village in the pouring rain after Kioko had vanished from our sights, Sesshoumaru left with Ah-Un, Jaken, and Rin in tow. He didn't seem to be going after Kioko, which I figured he would. After all, he only accompanied our group because he had followed Kioko who had decided to join us. It confused me to see how Kioko and Sesshoumaru got along. There were even times I found myself feeling jealous. When Sesshoumaru came back after a few days of being gone, he and Kioko had stared at each other with looks I only vaguely recognized. They were entirely focused on the other before she turned from him to deal with Ah-Un and even then Sesshoumaru continued to watch her. Even since then Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kioko, and it wasn't hard to tell he was observing the human woman, but I couldn't help but wonder why.

I had to see her. Now that I know she's nearby I could catch up to wherever she had gone as soon as I was able to. We came back to the village so that Kagome could go to her time for a few days. Saying she wanted to tell her mother right away what had happened between her and Kioko. Though I felt she was a bit too happy about doing so and can't help but wonder what it'll do to Kioko, but I couldn't change Kagome's mind. Not that I ever could when it came to her going home with this rosary around my neck. That was another thing about Kioko that separated her from both Kagome and Kikyo. Yeah, she put a rosary on Sesshoumaru, but she had also never abused it and even took it off for some unknown reason that she never told any of us. So here I stood at the well, seeing Kagome off. Time seemed to be dragging as she took her sweet time leaving, and I could feel myself getting impatient. The longer Kagome took the further away Kioko would get.

I watched as Kagome smiled sweetly at me. A smile I don't see in the same light as I had before she and Kioko fought and watched as Kagome jumped into the well. I looked over the edge to see as always it was empty, she was gone. I turned and smelled at the air, and once I caught ahold of Kioko's scent, began to run towards it. It didn't take long for me to realize her scent was leading to the tree I was once bound to. Halfway there, however, I came across another scent I was shocked to catch. I wanted to get to Kioko, but this scent took priority if Kioko was nearby. So I followed it to a slightly separate direction and ended up stopping not too far away from the tree and my path once I came across who I tracked down.

" Sesshoumaru. What the hell are you doing here? " I asked in a demanding like tone. He looked at me, cold and stern as ever. He seemed to be heading towards the tree as well, towards Kioko. Had he been tracking her?

" Inuyasha. I take it you've come to look for Kioko? " My older brother asked. I glared angrier at him. How did he know? He really must have been following her.

" Yeah, I have. Why are you here? Are you looking for Kioko too? " He simply stared at me for a small instant before responding.

" That is none of your business. " I could feel myself getting annoyed. You would think after letting him travel with my pack he'd have been more sociable. I could have been closer to getting to Kioko had I not been sidetracked by him.

" Whatever. I'm not gonna waste time on you when I could be on my way to finding her. " I was about to leave before Sesshoumaru told me to wait and I looked back at him on guard from over my shoulder.

" Do not tell her you have seen me or that I have been nearby. " Now I'm confused. Why does it matter if she knew he was here or was close by? In looking in his eyes, as always I couldn't find much, but something in the back of my mind told me to grant his request. It's not as if I wanted to discuss him with Kioko anyway. I faced ahead again and headed towards Kioko's aura that I could sense now. It wouldn't be but a minute until I finally made it to her, reaching her.

= Third Person's POV =

Kioko felt herself beginning to fall asleep at last until she heard someone coming towards the clearing and opened her eyes weakly in the direction the sounds were coming from. Her body felt like it was berating her for daring to open her eyes instead of finishing her attempt to sleep, but she had no choice. There was no point in trying to sleep if she wouldn't survive to wake up. Sure she didn't mind the thought of death, she had even welcomed it, but she now had things to do and people to see again. Sesshoumaru passed through her mind for the millionth time that week, and she pushed it aside as she had been doing. It was best to stop those feelings while they were apart before running into him again. Knowing she wanted to see Rin again insured she would be seeing him as well. So she had to stay focused on losing her feelings for him.

It was then that she watched as a figure appeared in her sight. Amber eyes stared back at her in surprise, clearly out of breath from running faster than he usually would pace himself at. Kioko smiled kindly at his presence as he stood there for a moment before he began to walk towards her direction. Stopping once he reached the barrier, a good five feet away. He immediately saw her poor condition and frowned with eyes that reflected his soft yet concern look.

" Kioko. " Kioko smiled even kinder at him. He was finally seeing Kioko, and this was how he finds her? She looked in bad shape, yet she was smiling that smile at him that he had wanted to see for a week.

" Inuyasha. I'm guessing you caught my scent? " Kioko asked. Inuyasha would have smiled at hearing her voice had he not been witnessing her dangerously weakened state.

" What happened? You look really banged up. " Inuyasha then said. Kioko gave off a small laugh which made her somehow feel lighter. He cared enough to ask what was wrong. She was glad to know he wasn't holding what had happened or her leaving against her.

" I'll be fine. Naraku's miasma is still affecting my body, and it seems I caught a cold from the rainy evening I last saw you. My injuries from my dispute with Kagome didn't help matters either I'm afraid. I have yet to rest or heal until now, and I was hoping to have Kaede help me since my powers are still drained. However, once I saw all of you were here as well, I thought it was best I kept away until you had left. Are you here because Kagome wished to return to her time? " Kioko's voice sounded so tired, and Inuyasha was almost sure that had he not had demonic hearing her weak voice would make it difficult to understand what she was even saying. Inuyasha also didn't miss that she said her time instead of our.

" Yeah, she wanted to see your mother about the fight you two had. " Kioko's smile turned sad at hearing that, and he instantly regretted telling her the truth.

" I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll know to be more on guard than usual when I go back to visit. So, how are you and the group? I hope everything has gone back to normal. "

' Never. ' Was all Inuyasha could think before responding to her. " We miss you. Sango seems to be upset that you're not around and I miss having you around too. " Inuyasha said honestly. Kioko noted the small blush on his face from his confession. She couldn't help but smile warmly at hearing his words, happy that she's cared for by those she considered her friends.

" Thank you; I miss all of you as well. It's been very quiet without all of you around. " Kioko replied, but he wasn't fooled. Inuyasha knew that she meant it was lonely without them. What had she been through while she's been on her own? Had she run into Naraku again? He remembered the sight of her fear after she woke up as the room she laid in was filled with Naraku's scent. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Sesshoumaru for holding her already by the time he got there, getting to Kioko first when he had wanted to be the one to comfort her. " Inuyasha? " Kioko called, gaining his attention from his thoughts.

" Yeah? " The kindness in her smile had returned as her eyes looked directly into his own, causing his heart to quicken.

" Did you know, that when I was younger and started living with Kaede, I would visit you here every day as you were bound to this tree? " He looked at her shocked before looking up at the marks that showed where he once slept.

" No, I didn't know that. " She smiled more brightly at that.

" Yes. I made sure to be here every single day. " She looked up towards the canopy of the tree and smiled warmly at it as he then looked at her again in confusion.

" Why? " He asked as she continued to watch the leaves sway on the tree's branches above the two of them. He began walking closer, and once he started passing through the barrier, she had allowed him to do so before reinforcing it, with what little ability she had left, once he was inside. Inuyasha walked over and hopped onto one of the roots to sit on with his legs over one side, but higher up than where Kioko was resting. Making sure he could still see her face he got comfortable just in tie to watch the breeze make her bangs and hair flow along with it.

" For a few reasons honestly. The biggest being that I am bound to this tree as well. I have been my entire life, and I love it deeply. My father had loved this tree, and it has stood there with me through both the life I had in the modern era and this life I have here. It's home. " Inuyasha sat there focused on her. Kioko looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes for a couple of moments before she blinked and the sorrow was gone. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled kindly. " The other reason I visited you here was because I had met you here on the day I came to this time. You looked so at peace and as if this tree was hugging you closely to keep you protected. I couldn't help but want to make sure you were safe and not all alone out here. " He looked at her shocked as she looked forward, observing the surrounding field. Seeing memories, that Inuyasha, of course, couldn't see, in every direction she looked. " I made sure no matter what the weather was, that I was here.

I'd read, napped, even cried beneath your feet. Studied or relaxed in the grass on sunny afternoons. I spent holidays with you so you'd have spent it with someone. On days I missed with you I would spend the night sleeping beneath the roots below you to make up for it, against Kaede's wishes of course. Even though you were sleeping, I felt as though you would have liked having someone there to see you and if you woke up, I'd be there to greet you. I told you my deepest of thoughts and wishes, how my day had gone or what had happened to me since I had last seen you the day before. I would ask you questions about yourself and make up the answers for you. I had told you about my past and told you about the things that I missed. You were the boy that was bound to this tree with me. So I made sure to visit you here every single day."

Inuyasha stared at her with an emotional expression and eyes to match. Kioko looked over at him smiling sweetly before chuckling lightly and smiling warmer at the expression on his face. He didn't know what to say. He never knew or realized nor had she ever said anything until now. He got down from his spot on the elevated root and landed in front of her before looking her in the eyes. His appearance appeared almost like he would cry as she looked up at him kindly as she always would. Yes, he cared for this woman. She had not only never judged him for what he was but had done so much for him that he didn't even know about, that he slept through and couldn't return the favor. No, he knew what to say now. Something he should have said to her years ago, almost envisioning her younger self, laying there weakly before him.

" Kioko, thank you. " Kioko merely blushed slightly at being thanked so genuinely and smiled happily towards him. Her eyes filled with warmth and glittered with light from the sun. The life in her eyes was hitting him like a ton of bricks, seeing the beautiful heart she had within those pink hues. Neither sensing the golden eyes witnessing the entire encounter between them. " Thank you. "


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It had been a few hours since Inuyasha had joined Kioko at the Sacred Tree and they had been talking about her memories from the times she spent with him when he was in his deep sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder how much different Kioko looked back when she was younger as he watched her kind smile speak cheerful words. Every once in a while she would cough and discreetly sniffle, making him flash her a look of worry, but otherwise wouldn't say anything about it. Inuyasha was now sitting beside Kioko on her left, leaned against the tree as well as they both watched the canopy filled with leaves follow the breeze as they talked.

" You know you're really something, Kioko. " Inuyasha said, breaking the silence they have had going. Kioko kept her eyes on the leaves, but a slightly confused expression appeared on her face after hearing Inuyasha's words.

" Am I? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? " She joked which made Inuyasha unable to prevent the chuckle that escaped him.

" A good thing. You never once saw me as a half-demon; you saw me as a person. You don't care about what anyone is, just who they are. " Kioko looked at him from the corner of her eye for a moment before looking back up with a blank expression.

" Kagome doesn't see you as a half-demon either, you know. I'm not anything spectacularly rare. " Kioko responded. Inuyasha's expression turned slightly more serious. Kioko knew that though both Sango and Kikyo didn't see him as a half-demon either, they would be bad choices of examples. Sango was a demon slayer, and Kikyo was a priestess as Kioko was. Despite those professions, they were raised in an environment where being prejudice of demons was expected because demons were seen as enemies of humans. Stereotyping them as being impure or evil was also suppose to be part of the jobs they had. It was something Kioko just couldn't do despite her title of a priestess. Impure to her didn't mean a particular race but one's heart. Blood didn't matter, something her own family had proven to her. Inuyasha's expression turning confused at Kioko's defense of Kagome.

" She may see me as a person, but she's not like you. Just the sight of a demon has her at the ready, bow in hand and wary of them. In a world like this, I suppose she should be ready but still. You would stand there, calm and smiling, not even reaching for a weapon if you came across any ferocious demon. " The memory of how she met Sesshoumaru came to Kioko's mind before she ignored the thought.

" You're right though; she should be ready. This is a world where killed or be killed is common, and in the modern era where she and I are from, it's not. So I suppose it would make sense she's slightly scared of the things this era holds. " Inuyasha's expression became even more confused.

" I don't get it. How can you sit there defending Kagome after everything she's said and done to you not too long ago? " Kioko smiled sadly at that, her eyes still heavy and weak yet shimmered now with more than just her physical pain.

" I think that our mother's influence and Kagome's own guilt, over her accidentally killing our father, has consumed her and affected her feelings towards me. Besides, it's only natural I defend her. " Inuyasha's expression softened at that, hearing Kioko's underlined meaning; she's my little sister, I love her. Kioko was only proving his point it seemed. Inuyasha heard her cough harshly again and looked over with concern to see her nose was bleeding. He began to panic and sat up in alert as she gently lifted her hand to the trail of blood that was heavily running from her nose to the point that it dripped from her chin. Her eyes looking as if in immense pain and utterly exhausted.

" Kioko! Damn it, you should have said something. I would have let you rest. I'll go get Kaede. " Inuyasha declared and before Kioko could object he darted towards the village. Kioko stared at the spot where he disappeared out of sight with extremely heavy eyes; her barrier disappating from her drop in strength. Her eyes forced themselves closed, her breathing was labored, and sweat covered her skin as her head pierced in pain causing her eyes pain as well. It wasn't until a moment or two later she heard rustling then a gurgled growl, and she knew she was in danger the moment the sounds hit her ears. Probably another meager demon that was waiting for her to be more vulnerable. She tried to open her eyes to see but couldn't; they were no longer listening to her terrible demands. Had her powers been at their proper strength, this demon wouldn't have even got close to her. She would have sensed it before it even came to the clearing, but with her new condition, she hadn't been able to sense demons for about half a week now. Even meager demons such as these had been challenging to deal with recently.

It was then Kioko heard more rustling, then a strangled noise, a sudden crack, a thud, and then... nothing. It became still and quiet other than her heavy breaths, which worried her. This kind of silence was unusual, and she didn't need her powers to feel her instincts tell her someone was standing in the small clearing with her. She waited, wondering if it was another demon that has come to kill her. Five minutes had passed with her still feeling as if someone was waiting there with her when suddenly she felt a clawed hand brush at her bangs, and she felt her body shiver then freeze at the sudden contact. Who was that? When did they get so close? She tried to will her eyes again to open which they declined. However, when she felt the clawed hand gently brush its knuckles against her cheek, she managed to peak them open barely enough to see. Her blurry vision showing an unfocused view of someone crouched in front of her, with silver hair. Was that Inuyasha? She focused enough to see their eyes before her own eyes closed on her against her wishes. Gold. They were golden eyes.

The hand stopped moving, and the gentle touch had disappeared as well as the feel of their presence being so close. She began to hear rustling again which turned into the sounds of someone running into the clearing. There was then another pair of footsteps before both began to dash towards her in urgency. Kioko was alarmed about who it could be, Naraku being the first one to cross her mind until she heard Inuyasha yelling out her name, then a second set of shuffling feet.

" Kioko! " Called out an elderly woman's voice. Ah, so it was Kaede, and Inuyasha seemed to have been with her; but that was Inuyasha a moment ago wasn't it? The gold eyes flashed in her eyes, and she groggily had a thought as the memory of Inuyasha's eyes came to mind. That's right, Inuyasha's eyes were of an amber color, not gold. The only person she knew with gold eyes was... no, it couldn't have been. Kioko used what small amount of energy she had left to force her eyes open one last time to see Inuyasha and Kaede talking to her, but she couldn't hear a sound. She struggled to sit up more to look around quickly and noted a small sized demon dead a good eight feet away from her. Its blood smeared across the grass like it was slid across the ground and a puddle formed beneath its body. Kioko glanced over at Inuyasha to see not a single trace of blood on him. Her head pulsed with another sharp pain before she fell back against the tree and began losing consciousness. Everything started to go black, and the last thing she saw behind her closed eyelids were those beautiful golden eyes.

\- Next Day -

When Kioko began waking up, the first thing she registered was the sound of the forest around her. Then the pain on the back of her head from her injury that still hadn't healed and after that the pain from the miasma's lasting effects. She cautiously opened her eyes only to cringe for a moment due to the sun that was currently shining brightly. She looked around to see the lovely clearing filled with beautiful green grass and flowers randomly sprouted about the area. She looked up to see the tree's leaves subtly ruffling as if telling her hello, making Kioko smile weakly in response to the imaginary action before looking around to inspect her surroundings for anything strange. That was when she had first realized the dead demon was no longer there before then noticing Inuyasha relaxing on a root near her, his eyes open and looking out into the distance, in what seemed to be very deep and conflicted thought. It almost worried her to see, however, her smile grew kinder before calling out to him in a gentle tone.

" Inuyasha. " His ears perked to attention as his eyes widened slightly in surprise before looking over at her, seeing her smiling face. " What are you doing and how long have I been asleep? " She questioned before he flashed her a small smirk.

" Well, not fifty years if that's what you're worried about. " Inuyasha retorted, feeling accomplished as he witnessed the light in Kioko's eyes sparkle in laughter. She almost giggled but didn't, still feeling a little groggy, so all she could manage was a wider smile.

" Well thank goodness for that. I don't think I could handle what I'd end up looking like. " Inuyasha grinned at Kioko in amusement. He liked this side of her, the side that barely showed itself and played along with the antics around her.

" I think you've got a point there, though for now, I think since it's only been a night you're just as pretty as you were before you fell asleep. " Kioko looked at Inuyasha in surprise before looking at her folded hands that rested in her lap with a small blush. She wasn't used to such compliments despite being called beautiful and hit on plenty of times before. Meanwhile, she didn't notice that as she stared at her lap, Inuyasha slightly tensed and moved his eyes towards the forest in a particular direction.

" Um thank you, Inuyasha. That's very kind of you to say. " Kioko said shyly. Inuyasha looked back at her before smiling and returning back to his relaxed position on his selected perch, closing his eyes in attempts to stop looking at her.

" You only slept through the night, and it's basically mid-day now. As for what I'm doing, I'm keeping watch for you. You were pretty weak so when the old hag gave you sleep medicine someone had to make sure you were safe. I still don't understand why you don't come back to the hut. " Kioko smiled warmly as he spoke. So he was watching over her.

" If I go back with you, it will make it harder to stay separated from the group after I've just left. Besides Kagome could be back at any time. The last thing any of us needs is her finding me there with all of you while she's been gone. I hope I hadn't caused you any trouble by you staying here with me. Won't the others worry? " Kioko asked as she leaned back and closed her eyes to try and help her headache, that was kicking in already, to stop.

" I can take care of myself, they have nothing to worry about, and this was my decision so don't feel bad. Besides, think about how many times you've done the same for me without me even knowing. So who cares if I return the favor. " Kioko smiled more kindly at that response, eyes still closed and smelling the fresh air as she rested.

" Alright then. Thank you, Inuyasha. " He opened his eyes looking up at the leaves with a soft expression.

" Sure thing. " They both then heard rustling and opened their eyes to look towards the sound's direction. Inuyasha sat up, more alert, as Kioko looked more guarded and wary in her vulnerable state until they both saw that it was Kaede walking into the area. Kioko's smile, which fell due to her thinking a possible threat had arrived, returned with warmth at the sight of the older woman. Her defenses dropped, and her body relaxed again, feeling heavier than she did to begin with. The older woman looked at Kioko with a smile of her own then looked at Inuyasha who just looked back at her blankly, also relaxed at her presence. Both Inuyasha and Kioko noticed the package of food Kaede had brought along with her as she walked up to the young resting priestess.

" I see Inuyasha had indeed stayed with you all night. We were quite worried about you. " Kaede said while walking to where Kioko was laying until she made it to Kioko's side. Placing the food beside her as she crouched down to Kioko's right, Kaede began to examine Kioko's current condition. Kioko was always special to Kaede no matter how she looked at it. She had aged without the life of a man or children of her own, so Kioko was the closest to being her daughter. When she came across Kioko inside the Bone-Eaters Well it was shocking, to say the least. Kaede had felt an immense and extraordinary presence nearby on that day, and when she followed the sensation to where it was coming from, it turned out to be Kioko. Sitting there looking up at her with dead and lost eyes. The young one's image reminded her of Kikyo, yet it was also different. Like a young angel trapped in a dark world, caged and looking up in hopes of leaving. Once Kaede got the young girl out, and Kioko collapsed into tears in the dirt Kaede's heart almost broke at such a sight. The girl's back seemed to be bleeding excessively and looked like a rather large wound that had to be painful. By the time Kioko finally looked at Kaede, her tears had lessened, and Kaede was able to get a good look at her eyes. Yes, angel indeed.

Kaede brought Kioko back to her home, and Kioko had been with her ever since until a short amount of time before Kagome came through the well. Kaede adored having Kioko with her, watching Kioko grow in her care, and coming to love the now young woman as if she were her own. It wasn't hard to see Kioko was missing something in her heart, but it was still a beautiful heart. Even through her priestess training, Kioko didn't immediately want to kill her opponents but was charmingly kind to them instead. Making friends out of demons and humans alike, despite her priestess lifestyle. Even going so far as to visiting Inuyasha every day in hopes of making sure he wouldn't be lonely. The villagers had mixed feelings about Kioko in regards to those aspects, and the other elders were very cautious of Kioko due to her mirrored image of Kikyo. Despite all of those things, Kioko seemed to love being there with Kaede and loved the elder woman wholeheartedly. She couldn't have felt more blessed having Kioko in her life, unable to imagine a life without her in it.

Once Kaede's examination was over she concluded that Kioko's fever had dropped, which was good, but her wounds wouldn't allow her out of the woods yet. The miasma seemed to be hindering Kioko's ability to heal as well as her powers though even with that being the case, Kioko's powers shouldn't be as weak as they were. Kaede made sure to apply a salve to the back of Kioko's head when Inuyasha mentioned it might still be wounded there from her fight with Kagome. Inuyasha had informed the elderly woman the night before of the scuffle and Kaede was not at all pleased, to say the least. She knew of Kioko's past. Kioko told her everything not long after she had begun living with Kaede. The fact that Kagome had hurt Kioko both physically and mentally internally upset Kaede. Kaede, ignoring her thoughts now for the time being, handed Kioko a dosage of sleeping medicine and a container of water to drink in a few hours.

" Thank you so much, Kaede. I knew if anyone could help me get better, it was you; I appreciate you taking care of me, again. " Kioko said in a warm tone of voice. Kaede smiled, touched by Kioko's words. The young woman always had a way of making you feel unique and important. Kaede put her left hand very gently on Kioko's head in comfort, knowing the young woman's head hurt. Kioko looked her in the eyes with warmth and kindness radiating from the pink hues.

" Of course. Now, rest my child. You need it. " Kaede said in response. Kioko's eyes shimmered with emotions at Kaede referring to her as her child. Inuyasha was amazed at hearing the same thing. Kaede said my child with such endearment and was being so gentle with Kioko. He couldn't help but wonder now just how close the two women were as he watched Kioko smile more warmly before closing her eyes and doing as Kaede had told her. Kaede took her hand back and stood before turning to Inuyasha. " I assume you will remain here to watch her? " The elder asked, with the expectation that he would agree to do so. His only response was to nod at her. Feeling words weren't necessary to such a stupid question. When all three of them heard more ruffling, they looked to see Shippo come into view as the young kitsune looked from Kaede to Inuyasha then ended at Kioko. Kioko smiled at the young fox demon, like always, as Kaede stood with her hands behind her back watching Shippo as well, slightly stern.

" Hello, Shippo. " Kioko greeted. Shippo looked at Kioko with curiosity before slowly walking closer towards the three of them.

" I thought I smelled Kioko's scent on you two since yesterday. What are you doing here Kioko? " Shippo asked as he hopped up on to Inuyasha's shoulder which Inuyasha scoffed at as he sat up more properly for the boy to perch there steadily. Kioko almost giggled again.

" I figured I'd rest here during your visit with Kaede while waiting for you to leave, but it seemed Inuyasha caught my scent and had brought Kaede to me in order to have me looked at. " Kioko answered patiently, despite the deepened scowl that appeared on Inuyasha's face in reaction to Shippo's question.

" Why are you here, Shippo? " Inuyasha asked unable to help but be annoyed that the young demon was bothering Kioko's rest and that he wanted to be alone with Kioko again. He figured once Kaede had left he'd get his wish, but if Shippo were there, he wouldn't get his way after all.

" I suspected you guys were sneaking off to see Kioko after I caught her scent on the two of you earlier, so I followed your trails to see what was going on. " Shippo explained as he stared at Kioko's terrible condition and was inwardly beginning to worry about her.

" It is not wise to be so nosey. " Kaede said to Shippo making Kioko smile. Kioko remembered when Kaede use to tell her the same thing when she was younger. So Kioko decided to respond on Shippo's behalf with the same response she used to always retort with whenever Kaede reprimanded her that way.

" It's not being nosey; it's being curious. " Kioko said with an amused smile. Kaede looked at the Kioko warmly, remembering the retort instantly. Kioko was never a stranger to coming up with clever responses to Kaede's scoldings, if memory served Kaede well enough. Inuyasha smirked at Kioko's quick remark, and Shippo merely grinned slyly.

" Anyway, I figured we could all eat lunch together. Sango seems to be feeling a little down. " Shippo said next and as soon as he had Kioko's smile turned sad while she leaned back once again to rest.

" You three go ahead. " The young priestess said, gaining everyone's attention on her.

" Kioko you shouldn't be out here alone when you're- " Inuyasha began to say only to have Kioko cut him off.

" - Inuyasha. It's fine; please go ahead. I'm awake now and able to at least defend myself better than I was able to yesterday. Besides, you should be spending time and relaxing with the group while you're able. " She said rationally as her mind returned to the dead demon from yesterday who's body was now gone. Kioko couldn't help but wonder why they weren't asking her about what had happened, but it was probably best they didn't. She couldn't give them a proper answer after all. Inuyasha really didn't want to go, but he supposed if it was what Kioko wanted he wouldn't deny her.

" Fine, but I'll be back before dark to make sure you'll be safe. " Inuyasha countered causing Kioko to smile at him. Kaede placed the food she brought with her next to Kioko to make it easier for Kioko to reach, and Kioko smiled thankfully at it then the elder woman. Of course, she made sure Kioko would eat before she even left her hut. Just like a good mom would, right? Kioko looked back at Inuyasha with eyes that shined and a smile that melted him.

" Alright, thank you. You all have a nice lunch. " Kioko said with a kind smile. They all hesitated with eyes filled with worry but obeyed her requests and began walking away. Once they were out of sight, Kioko looked down at her food and reached over to grab and open it to see what she had received. Happy to see vegetables and some cooked meat, she placed it into her lap carefully before delicately eating it. Listening to the forest again, the quiet atmosphere was almost deafening as she sat there eating. She smiled sadly as she thought about all the fun the group would have eating together while she sat there eating alone. Without another thought, she continued to eat in silence. It wasn't long until she was done and then closed her eyes to rest. She tested her abilities to see if she could sense anything nearby and couldn't even get a range of the entire clearing. It worried her. Her powers were impeccable yet now ever since she started traveling with the group she had noticed her powers weakening but only by a small degree. However, with the miasma and her being sick, it plummetted down to nearly nonexistent. It wasn't safe for her to be in such an open place, but what could she do? She put herself in this position.

It had been a few hours, and Kioko looked at the sky to see the sun nearly out of her vision to behind the trees. She figured it was okay to take the medicine now, so she took the dosage Kaede had given her earlier with the container of water that was also left for her. After taking it, she set it down beside her and closed her eyes while readjusting her position slightly to make sure she was comfortable. Kioko laid there waiting for the medicine to begin kicking in when she heard someone enter the clearing. Assuming it was Inuyasha, she didn't feel apprehensive about it. He did say he'd be back soon and she didn't hear any weird noises that would indicate a demon was with her.

" You're still leaving yourself wide open. " A deep and smooth voice said. Her eyes shot open and darted to ahead of her to see none other than Sesshoumaru standing there, staring back at her with that forever stoic expression. Kioko's eyes stared at him widely, and she was sat up straighter, shocked that he was there.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said with a tone that revealed her slight disbelief of his presence. His gaze seemed to focus on her further at her mentioning his name, without his title no less. His words registered in her mind, and she couldn't help but feel her chest fill with warmth at the memory he was referring to. Kioko laid back against the tree yet again to try and relax. Her eyes were warm towards him while filled with happiness, and slight conflict as she looked into his, which seemed to soften and focus solely on only her. " So it seems. I thought you were Inuyasha. He said he'd be back soon so I merely assumed it was him which I surely shouldn't have done. " She replied. His eyes hardened again at her saying that she thought he was Inuyasha.

" Clearly. " Was all he said with a harsher tone filled with disdain. Great. Already and he was displeased with her.

" I'm surprised to see you. I didn't expect to run into you in this area. Is Rin with you? " Kioko asked in wonder. His eyes returned to being cold as he just stood there staring at her for a minute until he responded.

" No. I came here alone. " Kioko looked at him in slight curiosity. He came here? Intentionally? She felt her heart slightly speed up and willed herself to calm her feelings. It hasn't been five minutes, yet she was so happy to see him despite her conviction to stay distant with him.

" Does that mean you've come here to look for me? " Sesshoumaru could clearly see the slightly hopeful look in Kioko's eyes despite her expression showing him a polite smile.

" I knew you were here. " Was all he replied with, but it was enough of an answer to cause Kioko's eyes to widen in surprise before facing down slightly while still looking up at him. Her face showing a slight blush with an expression that showed her sudden feeling of shyness Kioko had never expected Sesshoumaru to come and see her, ever. She was only half joking to mess with him in hopes it would disgust him and distance him further.

" I see. Well, then what can I do for you? " Kioko asked with a timid tone while all she could do was tell herself to stay calm, and that it would be alright. Just do what he wanted so he could be on his way.

" I came to retrieve you. " Her eyes were once again widened in shock. So much shock that she could barely think of a response. What did he mean retrieve her? She had to be over thinking with scenarios in her head at his mere statement. For example, her running away with him to be together, him expressing his love, him coming to kill her it could be oh so many things and her mind was on overdrive.

" W-what? " His eyes softened at her dumbfounded expression with the blush on her face slightly deepening. Kioko's eyes were glittering with confusion and again hope. That very light in her glittering pink hues that always seemed to capture him. Sesshoumaru began walking towards her and stopped closely in front of her before crouching down to look her in the eyes.

" I've come to take you back with me. Rin misses you. " Kioko could immediately feel both relief and overwhelming disappointment. She looked down into her lap with a small smile that was filled with melancholy as she tried to focus on her folded hands rather than him being so close to her.

" I see. I'm sorry I hadn't meant to upset her so greatly when I left. I miss her severely as well. However, I don't think I'm someone you should have in your company. " He watched at her for an instant before he gently reached out his right hand, grabbing a piece of her hair between his thumb and index finger, bringing her attention to him again. He lifted the strand into their view slightly as he relished in the soft feeling. Her head began to feel slightly dizzy at the overwhelming amount of surprise he had put her through in the past several minutes.

" What of me, did you miss me as well? " He asked with a voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Kioko's eyes glimmered as he brought her hair to his lips, not actually kissing those pitch black strands but still held them there nonetheless. His eyes not once leaving hers. She looked into his powerful stare, that watched her with complete focus yet again and an intensely heated gaze. It made her feel so embarrassed and exposed as her face deepened in a blush at his words and actions. She couldn't help but think this was a dream; she did take sleeping medicine after all. Perhaps she had already fallen asleep, and this was all in her head. For him to suddenly show up and then be so intimate with her, she had to be dreaming. Kioko's distance from Sesshoumaru was crucial to severing her feelings that were steadily growing for the demon lord. He was ruining all of her work to do exactly that; he was drawing her to him entirely. How could she fight her feelings for him when he was like this with her? If this was a dream, then it didn't matter because at least right now, she was seeing him and more than anyone she somehow missed him the most. His eyes, his features, his personality despite its cold exterior, despite her not knowing much about him, she knew she was falling hard with no parachute to save herself. There was no point. So she caved.

" Tremendously. " His eyes widened in surprise at her response. Kioko's eyes were looking at him directly, filled with emotions and an expression of sadness and conflict. With a collected expression again on his face, his eyes held more than a heated look now. They were pure pools of melted gold. He released her strand of hair and used his right hand to press against the tree beside the left side of her head to lean against the tree for support. Inching slowly closer to her, Kioko's breath caught in her throat as her mind was becoming more hazy, from both the moment with Sesshoumaru and her medicine finally kicking in. Instead of inching closer to kiss her, however, he had leaned his head to over her right shoulder, his cheek grazing hers. His left arm wrapped around her waist carefully to pull her closer to him. Kioko's heart was pounding, and her face turned into the deepest red imaginable. From the heat radiating from his body embracing her to him actually holding her had her feelings running wild. He was overwhelming her to the point where her only reaction was her eyes widening in their astonished surprise.

" I... wished to see you too. " Sesshoumaru confessed, his breath heating her ear as he spoke to her in a low voice. Her emotions flooded over her, causing a tear to run down her face, knowing that was his way of telling her he missed her too. Kioko didn't know how or why, but she somehow could understand him. Despite his wording, she always knew what he was really telling her. Why was he doing this to her? She couldn't help but wonder. Kioko lifted her left arm to wrap around Sesshoumaru's neck to pull him even closer than they already were and her right hand had gently cupped his left cheek. Kioko closed her eyes, succumbing to the sleeping medication and Sesshoumaru's warmth which made it harder to fight the sleep off. Was it really alright for her to join him, to go with him at his request? It was what she desperately wished for when she left Inuyasha's gang, and Rin had asked it of her. Kioko didn't want to be alone; she wanted to be wherever he was. Her voice was turning more shy and tired as she spoke, wanting more to say, but unable to think of what to say.

" Sesshoumaru. " He gently pulled away from her, his right hand still in place, his left holding her side at her waist while he looked at her. Kioko could barely open her eyes, and it was evident to Sesshoumaru that she must have started getting excessively tired. Her left hand sat on his right shoulder, against the silky soft boa that rested there, and her right hand still on his left cheek as she looked him in the eyes with nothing but raging emotions in her shimmering eyes. Kioko brushed her thumb over his cheek as she looked at his face and into his eyes again with a shy yet warm smile as her eyes began to close. " So beautiful. " Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as hers finally closed and she began to drift off, her hands starting to fall from their places. He caught her falling right hand, while his eyes looked at her softly. His expression even softening at the sight of her finally falling asleep, knowing she's needed rest for quite some time now. Unable to hold back, he held her hand tighter within his grip and then to where his heart was pounding in his chest. His right hand left the tree to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Holding up both his weight and hers with his crouched position as he began to inch closer to her again. This time, without her knowing it, his lips brushed against hers before they pressed against them gently. His way of wishing her goodnight, ready to take her with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko had just struggled her way out of the room, her blood the only thing Sesshoumaru could smell despite many other scents lingering in the air. The girl sat on the floor with a dark expression, watching Kioko leave after she had announced she would no longer be joining the group in their travels. No one moved for quite a few minutes, the fight between the two sisters hanging in the atmosphere. Everyone but Sesshoumaru was in shock of the entire ordeal as where Sesshoumaru felt rage. Standing where Kioko had left him, recalling moments throughout the whole incident. He just stood there watching the events unfold, sensing the fear from the others around him as they beat against the barrier that prevented them all from interfering. Kioko's struggling to breathe reminded him of when he did the same thing to the young woman, except when he was the one choking her, she didn't gasp for air, nor did he feel the way he did now. Kioko even closed her eyes then to prevent him from having to look at them, but this time Kioko stared into the girl's eyes as her grip laid where his hand had been once before. The memory made the feel of her throat beneath his grip real all over again, and it unsettled him. He had hurt her in this same physical fashion, and yet now he found himself feeling anger when seeing another do the same thing to this woman.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kioko's blood on the floor, envisioning her still laying there, caressing the younger girl's cheek, the same girl that was hurting her. Pitch black hair spread around her suffocating frame on the cold floor beneath her, each struggled gasp of breath making him focus on only her, and her paling skin that was already paler than usual from her damaged body urged him to reach out for her. Her eyes, however, and as always, had been what reached him, captured him and made him itch to get to her. Those eyes looked at the younger of the two with so much agony and suffering that he felt his chest slightly clench in discomfort at the sight, but they also held something else. Something that he did not expect to see. Concern and warmth. This woman laid there on the floor with hair like black wings, and concern making up the expression on her face for the girl who was crushing her throat, a voice that spoke with a gentle tone and a hand that caressed the girl's face in hopes of giving some sort of comfort to her attacker. It was things like this that Sesshoumaru noticed about Kioko that drew him to her, made him feel for her. Something he knew he shouldn't but did and wouldn't deny. He cared for her. For the angel, he found here in the world of the living that he couldn't look away from.

Then, Sesshoumaru's inward fear was replaced with even more rage that threatened to boil over, when the girl responded to the Kioko's gentle touch by repeatedly slamming Kioko's head into the floor hard while still strangling her. Each thud of Kioko's head caused a sound that made his stomach sink and his fear to return. The young woman's expression being what was about to send him over the edge and his chest to tighten even more. Kioko's teeth were gritted, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut, in an expression of absolute pain. He could tell she was trying not to scream from each bang her head made to the floor. That's when the blood began filling the room and the area where her head came into contact with the wooden planks below her. The girl's shouting being all he heard with his own blood that was rushing in his ears. Sesshoumaru was officially furious with Kioko because she made this barrier that separated him from her, from him getting to her. She was stopping him from saving her, which he felt his blood screaming at him to do.

Now, Kioko had walked out of the room as if she were the one to apologize or be ashamed. Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl who was sitting on the floor, staring at it darkly. He was aware of Rin running out of the room, after Kioko, and that's when he had allowed his enraged demonic aura to fill the room. Everyone was looking at him as he glared with fury at the girl who now looked back at him in fear. The worthless wench had gone too far, and he was more than ready to kill her right there right now until Kioko's words echoed in his mind. _' Please don't touch her. This is alright. '_ Clenching his jar, Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the room before he did as he saw fit. Jaken fumbled after him out the door with a look of worry on his face on what his master just might do. Sesshoumaru followed Rin's, and in turn Kioko's, scent. If Kioko was leaving, he would be as well. She was the one he was following after all, besides him staying would result in him killing that vermin girl, which is against Kioko's wishes. Once he made it to the room he shared with Kioko those past few days, he peered inside to see only Rin, standing there crying. Had Kioko already gone? He could still smell her bloodied scent fresh in the room so she shouldn't be far by any means. Rin saw him standing there when Jaken called out to her and went over to check on her.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " Rin said in her saddened voice. In seeing her tears, he checked to see if she was injured just to be safe before assuming she had run into Kioko before she had left. He couldn't help but feel slightly agitated that Kioko hadn't thought to give him any goodbyes.

" It is time to go, Rin. " Was all Sesshoumaru felt was needed to be said before he turned and began to leave, heading towards where Ah-Un was being kept. Both Rin and Jaken followed behind him silently, making sure to hurry to keep up with his usual long and powerful strides. Inuyasha took that opportune time to run into them.

" What do you think you're doing, aren't you going after Kioko? " The half-demon asked impatiently, which only resulted in Sesshoumaru glaring at him.

" I am leaving. There is no point sticking around here anymore. " Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

" You bastard, to think she's bothered to be nice or care about you at all! " Inuyasha yelled. A low growl that unintentionally came from Sesshoumaru warned Inuyasha that he was about to step over a line. Inuyasha glared harder at Sesshoumaru but quickly silenced himself. Sango then ran up to them with Miroku not far behind her and Kirara as always perched on her left shoulder. Sesshoumaru assumed that meant the kitsune child stayed with the girl.

" Is Kioko still here? " Sango asked in urgency. Rin shook her head and looked at the demon slayer sadly.

" No, she left a small bit ago. Are you going after her? " The little girl asked. Sango nodded before looking over at Sesshoumaru blankly, then with worry towards him before looking to Inuyasha saying they should go. Both wasted no time darting off without another word, using Inuyasha's sense of smell to follow Kioko's scent, and the monk stood there watching them leave. Sesshoumaru then walked past him, his companions not far behind when Miroku finally spoke.

" You're not going to follow after her too? " Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his left shoulder at the monk as Jaken and Rin had looked back at him curiously as well. " Isn't that what you've been doing all this time? " The monk questioned further with a serious look on his face. Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately, just looked at the monk with an emotionless expression before finally responding.

" I do not see why it is my responsibility to do so. " Sesshoumaru said as Miroku's expression remained unchanged.

" We both know even if Inuyasha and Sango go after her, she won't come back with us, and as injured as she is it will be even easier for Naraku to get to her again. It's obvious he wants her for something and for her to be on her own, I can't help but worry about her safety. " Miroku said with a sly undertone to his voice. Of course, that was something that crossed Sesshoumaru's mind already as well while on his way to retrieve Rin. Though, he didn't appreciate the monk trying to subtly manipulate him into going after her. Sesshoumaru faced forward and began heading for his destination again.

" That is none of my concern. " Was the last thing Sesshoumaru said to Miroku who watched the little group leave with a knowing smile on his face. The rain was beating down hard, and once they reached Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru had stopped. Rin and Jaken got onto Ah-Un and looked at their Lord, awaiting instruction on where to go. Sesshoumaru, however, was looking to his right in the direction he had sensed Kioko had gone. Even now he felt that pull to go to her, to follow her wherever she went. Perhaps this was a good time to separate from her, sever the hold she unknowingly had over him. The thought slightly felt hurtful, but he ignored it as he closed his eyes and then faced Rin. Seeing the girl still sniffling from tears with puffy red eyes and nose made him wonder if maybe breaking ties wasn't the solution.

" You know, Lord Sesshoumaru, I asked Kioko to travel with us, but she said that it was something you should be asking her instead of me. She said that because she was injured, she would slow you down and that it was best she stayed away to stop causing trouble. " Rin informed the demon lord. Was that so? Sesshoumaru looked unfazed, yet such an answer slightly unsettled him. Was that a thought he should be entertaining? To have her travel with them? Somehow it was also what he wanted, for her to join them. To come with him and follow him, for him to protect her and have her at his side despite ridicule to his title. Despite her possibility of being a normal human rather than Bokuseno's theory of being otherwise. " Lord Sesshoumaru, can Kioko come with us? " Rin asked. The child wanted Kioko to join them. The same little girl that was more scared of humans than a demon such as himself, who followed him without complaint or desire, finally wanted something of him. Another human that they both have seemed to have grown greatly attached to.

" Jaken. " Sesshoumaru called. Suddenly frantic to respond, Jaken answered his lord's attention, looking into the cold yet somehow secretly saddened eyes as his demon lord spoke. " Take Rin to the castle. I will arrive soon enough. " The Taiyoukai ordered. Rin grinned in excitement as Jaken agreed to the task before taking off on Ah-Un with Rin. Halfway into the air to fly to their destination, Rin waved bye to Sesshoumaru as he watched them.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, see you soon. Thank you! " Rin called out before they were off. He watched them go, thinking of Rin's thanks. He supposed it was no mystery as to what he might do. So without any more consideration, he turned to his right and began walking, following Kioko to wherever she ventured to. The rain had already dissipated most of her scent, so he went toward the direction he knew she had gone. Through the rain, he wandered for quite a while, and straight through the night into the morning. It wasn't until the afternoon that he finally caught up to her. Keeping his distance not wanting her to sense him, seeing how she couldn't seem to sense him already which was odd.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly, watching Kioko tremble and stumble with almost every step she took, using her bow to aid her. Her scent mixed with blood and sweat along with the recent rainfall. He couldn't see her face, with her back to him. From such an angle she looked ready to shatter at the blink of an eye. He hated this sight of her, she shouldn't be in such a state, he should be going to her and helping her, but something stopped him. He didn't know why but he felt, for now, he should keep his distance. Kioko had left Inuyasha and his group behind, but she had also left him and his party behind. She hadn't even told him farewell. So despite his need to follow her, he wanted to keep out of sight. He could still watch over her this way. Kioko's been trying to keep a distance between them during their travels anyway, so this could just be his way of granting her that while still being near. What was she thinking about? He wished he could ask her.

It was then that he unconsciously quickened his pace towards her when she had finally stopped walking. He had stopped as well, noticing her look back over her left shoulder towards his direction. He got too close, she had sensed him. He took a step back, calculating it to be the same distance as before to prevent her from feeling his presence. Thankfully, she couldn't see him through the trees and brush of the forest around them; he made sure not to move as not to catch even more of her attention. Though now he could finally see her face, look at her without her seeming to get even a glimpse of him.

She was crying; he could see the beams of sunlight catch on the tears still running down her face as her eyes looked in his direction in an emotionless guard. Her long black hair was slightly disheveled around her frame. With her entire body shaking, she must have felt so weak, but then he noticed something else. Her face was somewhat red, and she looked so tired. What was wrong, had the miasma in her body begin to strengthen? Her eyes, glistening in the light, lowered their guard and began reflecting her exhaustion and agony. She released a held breath that she was apparently holding. She must have been worried about having to fight a demon off in such a powerless state. She faced forward again, and with the first step she went to take, she had lost her footing causing her to fall into the mud beneath her harshly. Her yelp of both surprise and pain made him want to go check on her, but all he did was stand there, watching.

She began to sob and tighten into a ball, clenching her right fist to where her heart laid in her chest. His stomach dropped at the sight of her in such a state. She seemed so strong and ready to kill despite her condition just a moment ago. It was times like these he was reminded she was still considered incredibly human, who felt things so much deeper than most. How long will she last this way? He couldn't help but wonder, and his question seemed ready to be answered when a pitiful demon came into view. Skulking it's way up towards her body with an ugly appearance. It's bared teeth showing it was more than ready to kill her. It was beginning to get too close for Sesshoumaru's comfort, and he was just about to step forward, but was caught off guard when he had to stop himself. Watching as Kioko, with great agility, had grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back into her fist, and shoved it's sharp tip directly through the small demons head as she infused a purifying aura into the arrow. The demon died on the spot, and she had collapsed into the mud again, suddenly out of breath from obviously using energy she just didn't have to use.

Somehow with his relief of her safety, Sesshoumaru felt agitated. Even in this state, Kioko didn't need him. Just as she had barred him from saving her from her little sister. She didn't realize he was there, and still, she stopped him from protecting her. As a demon man, he felt his ego was taking one hurtful blow after another. What point was it to watch over her if she didn't even need him to be there, or possibly also want him there? She left him behind and didn't bother to come to him before she had gone. He closed his eyes listening to her sobs and exhausted breaths before turning his back and walking away. There was no point; he was a demon lord with no need for her, and she obviously did not need him there. Yet he stopped after just a few steps. He just couldn't bring himself to walk away from her, and leave her to be all alone. He cared for her, and as much as he wanted to deny it, she mattered to him. That was reason enough to stand there and listen to her reveal her sorrow even when those cries made him want to go to her and hold her close. He looked back at her over his right shoulder, seeing her still lying in the mud. She was strong, unmatched by most in his eyes by both her physical strength and mentality. It's one of the reasons she had caught his eye in the first place. Therefore, to use it against her because of his pride would be irrational of him now. So he stayed, following her for another two days.

Sesshoumaru now watched Kioko as a clearing came into view. It was infuriating, how she continued to have some sort of grasp on him. Was he truly that fond of her? He looked out into the weed infested field before him, watching her pass through it from his spot at the tree line, suddenly remembering the first time he had spent time alone together with her. The rain that had been falling around them had her sitting with him beneath a tree a lot like the one he stood under now. A night much like this one, as she looked at him with those eyes, filled with pure honesty. _' I think that maybe we could even be friends. Therefore, I wouldn't think less of you unless you gave me a reason to do so. '_ She was so sincere in saying those words to him, her eyes and smile showed him that. He was so confused at the time and remembered how his pride as a demon felt it should be considered an insult. So he gave her a reason to think less of him as she stated he would have to do. He would always remember the feel of his claws slicing through her skin. When her eyes for the first and only time were just barren and dangerously void of all things when she looked back at him with a wounded left cheek. It was also the first time he had compared her to an angel. A dark one in that moment but an angel none-the-less, and then she smiled at him. A smile filled with such apology that he felt as if his stomach was filled with butterflies. It was also the first time that he had ever felt guilt.

Was that when it was? When he first began to see her in such an endearing light? With feelings that only she had ever been able to rile up in him, and make him see her for more than just a human female but as a woman? Perhaps it was because he still recalled another first he had never experienced until the next morning after he had marred her cheek. Jealousy. It revealed itself to him when he witnessed her coming from the woods, laughing and talking together with Inuyasha. He never knew he could dislike his pitiful half-breed brother even more. Sesshoumaru now stood there continuing to watch her walk farther from him towards the tree line on the other side of the field with much difficulty. Caked with dried mud and blood from lesser demons she'd just barely managed to kill in order to stay alive. Every time she stopped, they would come for her, so she just stopped resting altogether. The stronger demons that he felt she couldn't handle he killed before they walked into her range of sensing them or himself. If he killed them all, she'd start getting suspicious as to why, so he had no choice but to allow the lesser ones to pass. He'd have used his demonic aura had he thought she wouldn't feel it herself. Once she made it to the other side of the clearing, he waited a couple of minutes before he rushed to the other side to catch up to her. He followed her through yet another restless night.

It wasn't until morning when Kioko had finally collapsed again, unable to even move anymore. Her heavy breathing telling him she might almost be at her breaking point. How she hadn't reached that point already was beyond him. Even with other moments, Sesshoumaru recalled seeing her at a breaking point only once, when she had subtly asked him to kill her, and he was unable to do it. At that time he was no different than the girl Kioko called her little sister. He hated that he could be compared to such vermin. He was able to walk away from her then, and leave to visit Bokuseno who told him of Kioko possibly not being human. It didn't matter if she was or not anymore. She was who she was, despite what she could or could not be. He has already accepted her, acknowledged her. Sesshoumaru noticed Kioko get back up as a rustling bush revealed yet another weak demon approaching her. She grabbed an arrow and was barely able to shoot it this time to kill the demon. After a moment of sitting there in the dirt, she got up again, continuing on her way. She still got up even when she was so battered and ill. These sides of her seemed to melt him, the parts of her she didn't show to anyone. Yes, this woman he'd follow anywhere. It was then that Sesshoumaru found himself walking closer to Kioko than he meant to be, past that line that caused her to notice his presence, but she hadn't reacted to him. Coming to the conclusion that her powers had weakened even more, meant he could be at least four feet closer to her. Though by dusk he wished that wasn't the case because that was when Kioko had finally come across a lake with a waterfall.

Kioko seemed pleased and, to Sesshoumaru's dismay, began to undress. He could feel his heart begin to pick up pace and his interest to heighten. He watched as she walked into the water slowly as her back faced him, her hair hiding her body from him. His expression remained as emotionless as always, even as he watched her hair feather across the water's surface before gently sinking into the depths the farther out she walked. She dunked beneath the water worrying him for a minute, but after a while came back up for air. She was a breathtaking sight. Her bangs had fallen back with the rest of her hair when she resurfaced, her skin glittering from the water reflecting bits of light as she moved. She began cleaning away all the blood and mud when he finally had to look away. It's not as if he had anything to feel shame about; he was a demon man who has had many women to tend to his needs. However, he had only been with them out of necessity not desire as he felt now. Without question, he had wanted her physically. How could he go from insulting his father's character for liking humans and then falling in love with one, when he found himself lusting for one as well? What a hypocrite he has become. Or was it her that made him a hypocrite? While he listened to the water he was reminded of another memory he shared with Kioko.

The day she had found him with Kagura. The demoness expressed her feelings for him that he without hesitation had rejected. He had no theory as to what made Kagura think she was permitted to make advances towards him, but she had crossed a line. After he had returned from dealing with Kagura, he saw the others watching Kioko with concern. She was crying and tried to hide the sight of her doing so from him. Yet right before he saw Kagura, she was smiling at him telling him that it was just because she was glad he was there with her. When he came across Kioko the next morning before the others had woken up, he found her at a stream, tending to her hair. The back of her neck was visible and abnormally attracted his attention. She spoke of leaving to travel alone, and it made him so displeased to hear that he wanted nothing more than to be close to her. So close that he could feel her body against his armor, making him wish he hadn't been wearing it. He held the hand that held her brush, and it was paralyzing, having her that close and reacting to his actions. She had become so timid. Obviously, she had never been that close to a man in an intimate way. How he wanted her then as well, but he pulled away at the last moment. It was also at that time she had told him she didn't fear him, which made him feel more relaxed and dare he say happy to hear.

Hearing more splashing drew Sesshoumaru out of his memory. He looked to see what she was making that much noise for, only to regret his decision. She was facing him now, unable to see him but he was more than able to see her. The water only up to her stomach, revealing her bare chest to him, and while noting the deep bruise wrapped around her throat, she then bent back to rinse out her hair. He could feel his mouth water at the alluring sight before looking away again. Since when had he become so lecherous? The visual of her body coming into his mind almost had him blushing as his desire for her grew. He had clenched his jaw and calmly closed his eyes in attempts to calm himself, but to no avail. He was certain he'd be stuck with that view of her in his head for a long while. He then heard all movement stop, and though he was hesitant to do so, he looked again to see if she was alright. Her bangs had returned to her forehead, and strands of hair covered her chest from his view. She was staring down at her reflection with a solemn expression. Her right hand had reached for her left shoulder, something he had seen her do a time or two before. Though he didn't understand why she did it, but he knew it to be a subconscious act.

Tears once again had begun falling down her face before she started splashing at the water in front of her as if beating her own reflection for whatever wrong she felt it had done to her. Eventually, she stopped out of being weak already and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed and cried even more. She leaned forward a bit causing more of her hair to fall forward from her sorrowful position to show Sesshoumaru the left half of her back, and in turn half of the scar that resided there. His eyes were wide for a moment at its image; he hadn't known such a thing marked her beautiful skin. He couldn't help but wonder where she had obtained it, and what she could have done to earn a wound to the back? His arousal was gone, only to be replaced by his chest clenching at her agony.

Another few days had passed where nothing had changed other than Kioko's condition. Sesshoumaru had noticed she began coughing more, her face getting redder, and her movements seemed more lethargic. It was apparent she had become sick which must have been what he noticed when he first found her. She was truly beginning to worry him, which he felt surprised at. It was amazing to him how she manages to make him feel things he never had in his many years of life, and she wasn't even doing anything to make him feel that way, other than existing. These past few days had begun to feel like years. Watching her, wasn't enough. He wanted to be beside her, talk to her, learn from her about things he knew nothing about and in turn teach her what he knew. Hold her, protect her while standing by her side as she would for him, and for her to have him. Just as he wanted her all to himself. That was what he wanted.

Kioko was now rested against the very tree that held his brother captive in a deep sleep for fifty years and also watched as he, himself, could not kill her upon her request. Once she had put up the barrier, he had decided to go and quickly find food. After doing so and finishing his meal, he was on his way back when Inuyasha had crossed his path. He knew Inuyasha had caught Kioko's scent when she went to go towards the village where her teacher resided. Sesshoumaru, however, still couldn't help but feel agitated. It had been a week, Kioko had been through plenty in those seven days, and here Inuyasha was with his friends. Sesshoumaru was no fool. He was quite aware of how Inuyasha viewed Kioko, and it irritated him all the more, but not a single of these emotions showed as his face remained collected towards his half-brother.

" Sesshoumaru. What the hell are you doing here? " Inuyasha asked in a demanding tone. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glare coldly and sternly at Inuyasha's question. As if the fool had any right to ask him that. He was a Taiyoukai; he could go where he pleased without having to explain himself. Not only that, after everything Kioko had been through he had been there as where his idiot brother had not, so asking him why he was there was even more annoying. No matter, he will play along with his ignorant brother's nosey behavior.

" Inuyasha. I take it you've come to look for Kioko? " Inuyasha glared angrily at him which Sesshoumaru had a hunch as to why Inuyasha both glared at him and was looking for the young woman in question.

" Yeah, I have. Why are you here? Are you looking for Kioko too? " The half-demon questioned.

" That is none of your business. " Sesshoumaru responded, noting that Inuyasha didn't seem to like his answer all that much.

" Whatever. I'm not gonna waste time on you when I could be on my way to finding her. " Sesshoumaru took that moment to request Inuyasha waited. If Inuyasha blabbed to Kioko he was nearby he might be denied being there to watch her and keep her safe. The last thing he wanted was for Inuyasha to blow his cover.

" Do not tell her you have seen me or that I have been nearby. " Sesshoumaru instructed. Inuyasha simply stared for a moment before turning his back and running off towards Kioko. Sesshoumaru calmly walked towards the Sacred Tree as well, to watch over Kioko in case Inuyasha is not a guest she wanted in her presence. By the time he had arrived the two were already in conversation, and he witnessed the first real smile on Kioko's face in a week. He was glad to see it yet annoyed that it was his brother that caused it. Even more so he felt almost thoroughly relaxed, hearing her voice being used to speak instead of scream or cry for a change. Had he not been traveling with her, lingering in the shadows out of her sight, he'd have never known what she had endured these past few days, just as Inuyasha didn't have a clue now.

" So, how are you and the group? I hope everything has gone back to normal. " Kioko said kindly.

" We miss you. Sango seems to be upset that you're not around and I miss having you around too. " Inuyasha said with a small blush which Kioko smiled warmly at.

" Thank you; I miss all of you as well. It's been very quiet without all of you around. " Sesshoumaru almost winced at her words. It was more than just quiet. He could tell she was lonely and after seeing how hard she had been struggling, he'd say she was very mentally drained as well. Especially when he knew that Kioko thought she had been entirely alone all that time, possibly terrified of Naraku showing up. Sesshoumaru, however, knew if he were around, Naraku wouldn't dare make a move near her. He was aware that for some reason Naraku terrified Kioko. It worried him and was part of his decision to follow her after she left. Sesshoumaru was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Kioko call out for Inuyasha with a gentle voice. " Inuyasha? "

" Yeah? " The half-demon responded, as he looked into the woman's kind eyes.

" Did you know, that when I was younger and started living with Kaede, I would visit you here every day as you were bound to this tree? " Kioko asked. That caught Sesshomaru's attention as well as Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru stayed there watching them as she spoke of her younger days spent watching over Inuyasha. Mentioning that the tree she sat beneath now was very important to her and that she was bound to it as well. How she felt they were both bound to that tree together back then. Sesshoumaru's jealousy rose again, knowing she shared something with Inuyasha he couldn't destroy. Yet at the same time, he didn't think he could bring himself to do so anyway because this was also the side of her that made him adore her. Even at a young age when Kioko must have been going through so many things that humans seem to deal with, she watched over his little brother. He'd never tell a soul, but deep down he cared for his little brother, the only blood he had left other than his mother. Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko, who was smiling so warmly and beautifully at Inuyasha thanking her. She had melted even a full-fledged demon such as him with that smile. It barely managed to reflect her beautiful heart and soul that he knew she possessed. It wasn't for a bit later that Inuyasha had sat down right beside her, talking more about her memories spent with him during the time he was in his deep sleep.

" You know you're really something, Kioko. " Inuyasha said softly.

" Am I? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? " Kioko asked in a joking manner, making Sesshoumaru almost smirk in amusement.

" A good thing. You never once saw me as a half-demon; you saw me as a person. You don't care about what anyone is, just who they are. " Inuyasha explained.

" Kagome doesn't see you as a half-demon either, you know. I'm not anything spectacularly rare. " Kioko countered. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of how wrong she was about that. Being who she was as a person and being a possible lost breed of demon, she was more than just rare. The very fact of what Kagome had done to her not long ago, didn't stop Kioko from defending her younger sister even now. Sesshoumaru couldn't comprehend it, but he would have to agree with Inuyasha on that statement of rarity.

" She may see me as a person, but she's not like you. Just the sight of a demon has her at the ready, bow in hand and wary of them. In a world like this, I suppose she should be ready but still. You would stand there, calm and smiling, not even reaching for a weapon if you came across any ferocious demon. " Sesshoumaru was instantly reminded of when he had first met Kioko. Unknown to both brothers that the same memory entered Kioko's mind as well. That was precisely what she had done when she and Sesshoumaru had crossed paths during his search to find the one killing demons in his territory. She stood there in the sunbeams made by the canopy of the trees surrounding them and looked him in the eyes smiling so kindly even he was caught off guard. It was so abnormal for a human priestess to do, that he couldn't help but be suspicious of her, yet she wasn't up to any tricks or farce. An angel indeed.

" You're right though; she should be ready. This is a world where killed or be killed is common, and in the modern era where she and I are from, it's not. So I suppose it would make sense she's slightly scared of the things this era holds. " Sesshoumaru almost sighed in agitation hearing Kioko further defend the young pest that had attacked her just the week before.

" I don't get it. How can you sit there defending Kagome after everything she's said and done to you not too long ago? " Inuyasha asked. ' Because that's who she is.' Was all Sesshoumaru could think as he looked at her sad smile. She looked so exhausted and yet there sat Inuyasha stupidly bothering her when she should have been resting.

" I think that our mother's influence and Kagome's own guilt, over her accidentally killing our father, has consumed her and affected her feelings towards me. Besides, it's only natural I defend her. " Sesshoumaru always wondered about her history. Between her mentioning this now and her fight with her wench sister he couldn't help but feel slightly more curious. He wanted to know all he could about her after all. It was then that he suddenly smelled the scent of her blood, making him crash back into reality from his thoughts, and looked to see it running from her nose rapidly.

" Kioko! Damn it; you should have said something. I would have let you rest. I'll go get Kaede. " Without a moment's pause, Inuyasha had darted towards the village. Sesshoumaru watched Kioko, seeing how her eyes seemed to be getting heavy and her breathing had become harsher, right before her barrier had dissipated. Before he knew it her eyes were closed, and yet another demon had surfaced to take a chance at killing her. The closer it got, the more prepared Sesshoumaru had become to dispose of it himself. Kioko wasn't opening her eyes or making any move at all to kill the offending demon closing in on her. He didn't want to chance her seeing him but even more than that he was getting anxious that she wasn't going to defend herself this time, so he acted.

He rushed with immense speed and grabbed the demon by the neck with his left hand covered in poison and squeezed to the point that the pressure of his powerful grip crushed its throat. He released it the second it stopped struggling for it to make a heavy thud to the ground. Then all was quiet. He looked at her, concerned that she would open her eyes to look, but she hadn't. However, just in case, he remained absolutely still, just watching at her. Her words from the day he couldn't kill her filled his mind as he stared at her figure. _' Had you not hesitated during our first fight, I'd be dead already. As well as these marks on my face from where you had struck me, you could have filled your claws with poison at that very moment, killing me without a doubt. Defending myself would not change the result if I'm fighting against a demon of your caliber, Lord Sesshoumaru. '_ That couldn't have been any more true, even now he didn't dare raise a single claw to her in her weakened state. Instead, he had watched her, protected her, knowing had he not done so she'd have been dead days ago. Such a thought made his stomach uneasy. The sight of her now was undoubtedly a saddening view.

Her eyes closed, her body looking weak and frail has her breathing remained labored, and sweat covered her skin. Blood was leaking from her nose, and deep bags under her eyes showed just how tired she truly was. The deep bruise covering her neck reminded him of that day as well. He had to protect her; his demonic blood told him as much. So he stayed there looking at her and waiting for Inuyasha to return with the elder priestess. Once he sensed Inuyasha was a minute or two away, Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself crouched in front of Kioko, close enough for her scent to surround him, making him feel almost drunk. His right hand reached out to brush her soft bangs with his clawed fingers as his eyes looked at her so softly he was confident it would shock her. Her eyes had suddenly opened slightly, but he found himself no longer caring. He was there with her; it didn't matter if she had caught a glimpse of him, so he didn't dare move until he had no more time left and Inuyasha was about to arrive. Those pink eyes were looking at him with mystic wonder before he vanished from the clearing back to his spot in the trees. Just in time for Inuyasha to arrive with the old woman.

After hours had passed with the priestess tending to his angel, Sesshoumaru watched as the old woman left alone, leaving Inuyasha to watch Kioko overnight. Something Sesshoumaru was not pleased with by the time night had fallen. He looked up noticing the many stars above them, him hiding behind a tree from the sights of his brother and of the woman that held his affections. His affections? Since when had it gotten that far? His heart pounded at the thought, but he just stood there unfazed by it physically, no waver in his composure. Inwardly, however, he was shocked. The idea of him being able to have feelings such as affection or dare he say even love was foreign to him. He'd never known it to be for him. He looked over to see Inuyasha standing in front of Kioko's sleeping form, staring at her with a softness that Sesshoumaru was familiar with only through experiences with Kioko himself. Inuyasha then stepped forward and crouched down in front of Kioko holding on to a root to his right to prevent from touching her. Through all of this, she was finally sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's left hand cupped Kioko's right cheek and his little brother began to lean forward, obviously intending to kiss her.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly furious as his demonic aura spiked so dramatically and dangerously that Inuyasha froze in place of the dominant presence. He knew what it meant. Do not touch her, do not touch what is mine, or I'll kill you. It was Sesshoumaru marking his territory, warning Inuyasha to not go any further in pursuing to kiss the beautiful human woman before him. Inuyasha actually found himself shivering in slight fear of such a dominant aura and rage. The sight of Sesshoumaru's rageful expression coming into view in his mind had him slowly and carefully stand before stepping away from Kioko by several steps. The aura dying down eventually finally allowed Inuyasha to breathe, not knowing that Sesshoumaru was still currently watching him with gold and red eyes filled with malice. Teeth bared and lowly growling in warning as hands surrounded by poison were ready to take his brother out had he dared to kiss his woman. Inuyasha decided to slowly walk over to the tree where he perched upon a tree root, where he remained all the way into the next day's afternoon when Kioko finally woke and noticed Inuyasha there.

" Inuyasha. What are you doing and how long have I been asleep? " The young woman asked softly, obviously still a bit tired. Inuyasha looked at her before giving a small smirk.

" Well, not fifty years if that's what you're worried about. " The light in her eyes told Sesshoumaru she was amused, though he was not. Still on edge from Inuyasha's actions the night before and was ready to give Inuyasha another warning if he felt fit.

" Well thank goodness for that. I don't think I could handle what I'd end up looking like. " Sesshoumaru would bet she'd age well unlike most humans he had seen.

" I think you've got a point there, though for now, I think since it's only been a night you're just as pretty as you were before you fell asleep. " The comment had Sesshoumaru's aura spike slightly warning Inuyasha to tread lightly. Inuyasha, sensing it, had looked in Sesshoumaru's direction tensely. Sesshoumaru's jealousy returned when he noticed Kioko's blushing face while she stared at her hands. He wasn't pleased to see that Inuyasha was the one to make her blush. No one but he should make such an expression appear on her face.

" Um thank you, Inuyasha. That's very kind of you to say. " Was all Kioko said in response to the compliment. It was a bit later after the two had been chatting that the elder priestess arrived to check on Kioko. Kioko and the elderly woman seemed close, and from the way they reacted to each other, Sesshoumaru would dare to say that Kioko deeply cared for the old woman as it was mutual. After more care and treatment and the fox child coming to retrieve Inuyasha and Kaede for lunch, they had both left, leaving Kioko alone beneath the tree at her insistent request. After a minute had passed, he watched as Kioko expressed a sad smile as she started to eat. Once she finished her meal, she had closed her eyes to rest, and after a few hours, she had opened her eyes again to look up at the sky with what looked like a sad and lonely expression, making his desire to go to her strengthen. He wanted this woman to be his. So as he watched her take her medicine and close her eyes, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be near her; his chest was clenched so tightly from the pent-up desire to be closer to her it hurt. Walking out into the clearing he noticed she hadn't reacted to him and remembered the last time she hadn't responded to his presence when she should have.

" You're still leaving yourself wide open. " Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kioko's eyes shot open to look at him with a shocked expression. He couldn't look away from her either the moment her pink hues met his golden orbs; he even felt slightly nervous which he reprimanded himself for.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said in a voice filled with disbelief. It was almost an unbearable delight hearing her say his name, making him focus on her further. He watched her lay back against the tree to relax. Her eyes filled with warmth, happiness, and slight conflict as she watched him, making his knees almost weak from the sight. " So it seems. I thought you were Inuyasha. He said he'd be back soon so I merely assumed it was him which I surely shouldn't have done. " Kioko explained. Kioko thought he was Inuyasha returning to her? Sesshoumaru's aura spiked with rage for an instant at the thought of her possibly wishing it was Inuyasha instead.

" Clearly. " Was all he said in response with a calm tone that came out harsher than he had meant it to.

" I'm surprised to see you. I didn't expect to run into you in this area. Is Rin with you? " She asked. Was she truly that unaware of him, that she doesn't even consider he would want to see her himself, without Rin? Perhaps her thinking that way was his own doing.

" No. I came here alone. " The sight of her curious expression and eyes tinged with happiness made his heart begin to pound even more. Her beautiful eyes watching and seeing only him seemed almost electric after the past few days where she hadn't known him to even exist nearby.

" Does that mean you've come here to look for me? " Kioko asked with hope reflecting in her eyes. He so desperately wanted to tell her yes, that he had come for her and only her for his reasons alone, but he couldn't. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Demon pride being the only reason he could think of why he couldn't.

" I knew you were here. " He replied. He was dying to kiss her, to get closer, when a blush appeared on her face, and her response to him was spoken in such a shy tone.

" I see. Well, then what can I do for you? "

' So many things. ' Sesshoumaru thought silently before responding to her question.

" I came to retrieve you. " From the looks of her expression, he was sure he had stunned her speechless. It was a cute expression and rewarding to know that he too could catch her off guard with his words as she could with him.

" W-what? " She stuttered. He couldn't help but soften, the thought of Inuyasha being the one who she wanted to see all but turned to dust in his mind. Kioko looked so confused, looking at him with those eyes that were becoming too much for him to handle. So he walked over to her and stopped once in front of her to crouch down before her and look her in the eyes even more. Her scent causing his desire to burn inside him all over again.

" I've come to take you back with me. Rin misses you. " Sesshoumaru could see both her relief and her disappointment from his words. He couldn't help but wonder why she felt either of those things at a time like this. It displeased him further to watch her look into her lap where her hands rested with such a sad smile. Knowing he put it there this time.

" I see. I'm sorry I hadn't meant to upset her so greatly when I left. I miss her severely as well. However, I don't think I'm someone you should have in your company. " It was up to him to decide if she was or not, not her. So before he could stop himself, he reached out his right hand, grabbing a piece of her hair between his thumb and index finger. He lifted the strand into their view slightly as he relished in the soft feeling to grab her attention.

" What of me, did you miss me as well? " Sesshoumaru asked lowly. He was dying to know the answer. Despite his following her all week he had missed her. Not just her presence closer to his but her voice talking to him, her smile being directed his way, and even her eyes looking into his purposefully with life shimmering in them just for him. Bringing her hair to his lips, without actually kissing those pitch black strands but still held them there nonetheless. His eyes not daring for an instant, to disconnect with hers. He noticed her blush deepen and he felt even dizzier with desire at the expression on her face.

" Tremendously. " Sesshoumaru heard Kioko say. His heart stopped for an instant at her answer, as he was unable to stop his eyes from widening slightly in surprise. So it was reciprocated, his missing her. She had even gone so far as to say tremendously with such a tender tone of voice. She was so beautiful, hair as black as night, skin pale yet lovely with eyes that the Sacred Jewel couldn't even compare to as she looked back at him with such a vulnerable gaze. His expression returned to being unreadable, but he couldn't help it. Showing such emotions was something he had not been known to do. Releasing her hair and using his right hand to instead lean against the tree she laid against next to her head; he began to slowly inch closer, remembering Inuyasha daring to try to do the same made him more aware that he didn't want to stop. However, instead of kissing her, he had leaned his head to over her right shoulder, his cheek grazing hers. His left arm wrapped around her waist carefully to pull her closer to him. His heart was hammering at the feel of her within his arms again. Anywhere her body touched that he could feel from around his armor caused his skin to burn and tingle at the same time. His emotions were running wild inside his head despite his well-maintained composure. Wishing all over again that he hadn't been wearing his armor in that instant.

" I... wished to see you too. " He confessed before hearing her gasp in surprise to his words. Smelling the sudden scent of tears made him wonder if he had done something wrong until she lifted her left arm to wrap around his neck to pull him even closer to her, making him slightly more aroused by the action and also more at ease that she wasn't shoving him away. Her right hand had gently cupped his left cheek, making him feel even further melted into her. That was all it took for her to crumble his resolves.

" Sesshoumaru. " He heard her called out almost groggily. She sounded so tired and weak which was what made him gently pull away from her, keeping his right hand still in place against the tree and his left now holding her right side as he looked at her. She looked like she was struggling to stay awake and he was reminded of the medicine she took a few minutes ago. Her left hand sat on his right shoulder he could feel her touch on the boa that rested there, and her right hand was still on his left cheek as she looked him in the eyes. He could see the wild slideshow of emotion as she looked at him and wondered what his eyes were showing her now to make her look at him that way. Brushing her thumb over his cheek and smiling a shy yet warm smile, Kioko seemed to begin slipping into unconsciousness. " So beautiful. " His eyes widened at such a compliment. A very light blush brushed onto his face as he watched her eyes close. His mind froze, no thoughts processing through him as he just stared with surprise written all over his face.

She thought of him as beautiful? He saw her as beautiful as well but never had he thought she would see him with such high standards. Her hands started to fall as she was drifting off and he caught her falling right hand, while his eyes looked at her softly. His expression even softening at the sight of her finally falling asleep, knowing she's needed rest for quite some time now. Unable to hold back, he held her hand tighter within his grip and then to where his heart was pounding in his chest. His right hand left the tree to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Holding up both his weight and hers with his crouched position as he began to inch closer to her again. This time, without her knowing it, his lips brushed against hers before they pressed against them gently. Wishing her goodnight before gently pulling away and sensing Inuyasha drawing near. He looked at her gently for a moment longer before his cold mask returned when Inuyasha arrived back into the clearing from behind him.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?! " Inuyasha yelled, after he arrived to see the scene before him of Sesshoumaru crouched before Kioko, holding her. Sesshoumaru glared angrily from over his left shoulder at Inuyasha, who sensed that dominant demonic aura again and silenced himself out of instinct. If his foolish little brother disturbed Kioko's rest or his moment of finally feeling her lips on his, he'd kill Inuyasha right there on the spot. Sesshoumaru properly picked Kioko up as she slept, holding her bridal style before turning to Inuyasha, still glaring in warning. His fluffy boa wrapped around Kioko in hopes of keeping her comfortable and warm.

" I'll be taking her with me. " Sesshoumaru said, as if it was all that was necessary to say. Inuyasha looked at him angrier as if wanting to defy Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru's dominant demonic aura had him think twice about doing so.

" So what you're kidnapping her? " Inuyasha asked with anger.

" I'm taking her to be treated for her ailments and then she is to travel with me. You are to keep your distance. " Sesshoumaru instructed. Inuyasha could hear the subtle growl in Sesshoumaru's tone and knew not to respond. He didn't know much about demonic nature, given he was excluded from all demons and the heritage they lived by, but he was aware that a dominant demon such as Sesshoumaru laying down territory was not something a less dominant demon such as himself was to trifle with. Without another word spoken between the two, a ball of light surrounded Sesshoumaru and Kioko, who laid in his arms, before they were both lifted off the ground and floating off. Sesshoumaru heading towards his castle with the beautiful woman in his arms snuggling closer to him in her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

The first thing Kioko had seen when she opened her eyes, two days later, was fabric. Beautiful and vibrant in shades of red. The air filled with the smell of someone familiar as she noted sunlight filling the room brightly. She wondered where she was and as it hit her she was somewhere she did not know, someone had spoken.

" You are in my chambers. " The attractive voice said calmly. Her eyes widened, and she sat up urgently, so quickly in fact that she had gotten dizzy and had to lay back down before looking to her left. There stood Sesshoumaru looking back at her emotionlessly by a huge and bright window. Wait had she heard him correctly?

" Did you say your chambers? " Kioko asked confused. Her mind couldn't process. If this was his bedroom, then where were they? That's when the recollection of what happened before she fell asleep came into her mind, and her eyes had widened while she looked at him. Her expression was more than amusing to him as her face began to turn the deepest of reds he'd ever seen appear on her face yet. She quickly flew the covers over her head to hide her face before burying it in her hands. ' Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking!? I was supposed to detach, damn it! ' Kioko thought frantically. The memory of his soft yet fiery gaze when he looked at her beneath the Sacred Tree passed her view. ' Still, he was so intimate. I wonder if something had happened. ' She couldn't hear any sounds in the room and eventually got curious about what he was doing, so she moved the sheet down her face to uncover her eyes, only for them to widen and her face to revive the blush she had before. Sesshoumaru was leaning over her with a hand on either side of her head. His eyes were looking into hers with that intensity that left her paralyzed in place. He lifted his right hand to place it on her forehead beneath her bangs. She blinked her surprised confusion of his actions as his eyes slightly returned to their emotionless demeanor.

" Your fever has broken. " He said, concluding his observation as her eyes winced wider for a moment. Fever? He was checking her temperature? Then it clicked. She had been sick for a full week and had been fighting off the miasma that was left in her body. She looked at him with a soft and gentle expression with eyes filled with curiosity.

" Sesshoumaru, did you take care of me? " He simply looked down at her after removing his hand from her forehead then stood up straight beside the bed, on the side she was laying on.

" I had you tended to. " His voice said emotionlessly as usual. She smiled at him warmly. So he had made sure she was taken care of, he could really be so dependable. Kioko looked at him with a happy expression on her face which stunned him in place as her eyes stared into his own.

" Thank you. " His eyes widened for an instant before returning to their cool facade, and turning his back to her, hiding his face. Her voice filled with warmth and sincerity had caught him off guard in her word of appreciation. He walked back over to the window so he could continue watching Rin play in the garden with Jaken. He hesitated before responding to her with a slightly kinder tone of voice.

" You are welcome. " Kioko thought she'd never get the blush off her face at this rate. She struggled to sit up, not paying any attention to Sesshoumaru watching her from over his right shoulder once he heard her movement. That's when Kioko noticed that she was in a plain white kimono robe. Her blush deepened with a vengeance and an embarrassed expression on her face. The amusement Sesshoumaru felt reflected in his eyes as he watched her hold the blanket to her chest in a sense to cover herself up in his presence.

" I'm assuming it was a woman who changed my clothes? " She questioned with a timid voice.

" Of course. " Kioko looked him in the eye with a shy expression causing him to stare at her for another moment before turning back to look out the window. Trying his best to contain his desire to walk over to her and kiss her, again. He could still feel the kiss he placed on her two days ago. The feeling ghosting on his lips at the thought of it. Kioko looked around the room again now that she was sitting up and saw the room was certainly more luxurious than she originally thought.

" Sesshoumaru, you said this is your room, right? If that's the case where are we? " Kioko asked as she looked back at him.

" The Western Castle. " Sesshoumaru answered. Kioko was suddenly surprised. She had heard of this place. The former taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, who was also known to be both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, reigned here. When he passed on Sesshoumaru must have inherited his father's role and his lands. Which meant this had to of been Sesshoumaru's home. Kioko looked around the room observing the beautiful design of it as she remembered that she had heard that humans weren't allowed anywhere near the castle, let alone in it. While looking at him, Kioko noted how big his back seemed to be. She couldn't help but wonder how kind he truly was, to do all the things he had done for Rin and herself under the mask of being cold. Certainly, he had done terrible things too but how could she hold that against him, when he's gone so far as to bring her back to his home. She recalled him telling her that he had missed her while he held her beneath the Sacred Tree. His touch was so secure, yet he was holding her so gently.

Her expression turned to one filled with confliction. This demon man's actions at the Sacred Tree and his having her taken care of in his own home, made her unable to help but love him more. She gently pulled the blanket off of her and moved to stand up with the intention of walking over to him and hugging him. To thank him and be close to him as she remembered she was before she fell asleep. However, when she went to get her legs over the bed, she couldn't, causing her to have an uncoordinated moment and fall to the floor. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her before calmly walking over to her and crouching beside her to see if she was alright while she sat herself up, feeling the pain in her head. She looked down at her legs to see her right leg visible from the opening in the robe all the way up to her thigh. She could see her feet blistered, bruised, and swollen along with her ankles. Her leg seemed slightly swollen as well with slight discoloration as if her entire leg was bruised. Yet she couldn't feel them at all, which made her begin to panic.

" My legs, they are hard to move. " She wanted to stand but couldn't, resulting in only scaring her further. " S-Sesshoumaru, I can't move my legs! " Sesshoumaru could hear the slight worry and fear in Kioko's voice causing him to react. His right hand went to the back of her head, lacing her hair between his fingers and his left hand going beneath her knees preparing to pick her up. Her left hand grabbed at the clothing over his chest in response to his actions.

" I would suspect not, you've pushed them too far. " He said with a slightly scolding undertone. He took his hand from her head and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking her up to hold her to him in a form of not only getting her off the floor but also in comfort. Kioko pressed closer to him blushing deeply when she realized it was the first time she had ever felt his chest. All the times he's held her before, he had metal armor on so she couldn't actually feel his body directly against hers. Now he stood with her in his arms, and she could feel his body heat, his breathing, and even his heart beat beneath her right hand that laid on his chest, her left hand now on his right shoulder. His scent made her instantly feel calm, and safe as she closed her eyes and gripped at his shirt, not realizing the feel of her nails against his skin had caused him to take a calming breath. He was so warm, and his chest must have been pretty chiseled to feel as strong as it did.

Sesshoumaru chose to head towards a door. Once standing before it Kioko timidly wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up so that he could open the door with his right hand. However, instead of going to open the door, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kioko's face. The color had returned to her skin, and the bags under her eyes were now long gone. Her eyes looked back into his, shimmering with emotion as her face was red, obviously shy about their closeness. Sesshoumaru found himself feeling relief. Ever since he brought Kioko here, he'd been worried on account that she hadn't woken up once. The healer he had tasked to tend to Kioko insured him she was simply exhausted and repairing her body as best she could while regaining her strength. However, her legs were severely damaged from her over extenuating them. The healer was shocked to see none of the bones broken from the strain but never the less, Kioko won't be able to walk, for what she was absolute in believing, temporarily. Not permanently. The miasma, was something Kioko had to heal on her own, the healer being unequipped to deal with it, but the cold that Kioko had was now gone. She had him so worried that he hadn't once left her side the entire time she had been there. Not to mention the sight of seeing her in his bed was beginning to drive him insane, but she was awake now. She was fine, and he couldn't help but feel the tightness in his chest turn to a light warmth.

Looking into her eyes had weakened his will to keep his walls up. His arm around her shoulders brought her closer into an embrace as his forehead laid on her right shoulder with his eyes closed, as her head pressed against his right shoulder. Her gasp from the surprise of his action hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Her face as red as it could be as she registered what he was doing. A warm smile appeared on her face, and her arms that wrapped around his neck tightened, hugging him in return. He lifted his head to over her shoulder to bring her against him, as his eyes opened, looking at her lovely black hair with softened eyes. Kioko realized then that she wasn't giving Sesshoumaru nearly enough credit. He seemed to genuinely care about her well being, and as a result, she must have scared him half to death because she had pushed herself too far, to such a critical condition. Perhaps she could hope, hope that he did feel for her.

" I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to worry you. I'm okay now, and you're right. I'm not feeling any pain at all. I'm very thankful that you wished to bring me here and had me taken care of. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said with a warm and sincere tone of voice. Sesshoumaru, hearing such a genuine thank you for his intentions, seemed to ease him. Twice she'd thanked him, and it seemed to have the same reaction. Usually, he'd been thanked for killing someone that was in his way and the person thanking him, took it as him saving them or when testing Tenseiga like on Rin. Bringing her back to life as merely a test to see if he could rather than just the desire to do so. This time he wanted Kioko with him, and he wanted her taken care of for the sake of her well being, not an agenda on his part. It was rather endearing, to for once, be thanked for his true intentions. He pulled away enough to still hold her, but no longer embracing, and she had loosened her grip as well. However, her arms remained around his neck to hold herself up while he used his right hand to slide open the door. Once out of the room he closed the door shut again and put his arm back around Kioko's shoulders to hold her up. She decided to keep her arms around his neck, if for anything the sake of being that much closer to him. As he began walking down a long empty hallway. Kioko looked around at the beautiful structure and paid attention to where he was going as to learn the layout for herself. " Where are we going, if I may ask? "

" To Rin. She's been impatient to see you. " Kioko smiled warmly at the thought of the young girl she had grown undeniably attached to.

" I see. I can't wait to see her, thank you for taking me to her. " Sesshoumaru never responded as he made his way towards the garden he had made for Rin. It was maintained by the many servants that he had around the castle. After finally arriving at the garden's entrance, Sesshoumaru walked out into the sun filled garden. Rin was sitting in the flowers, fiddling with them and Jaken sitting next to her with a look of concern. Kioko smiled warmly at the two of them; she had greatly missed them. Kioko gently called out as Sesshoumaru continued his way towards the two companions " Rin. Jaken. " They both looked towards Kioko's voice so quickly that she wondered if they hurt their necks. Rin's expression turned so bright it was like a full three-sixty from her earlier face, and Jaken looked at her as if praising, well Sesshoumaru.

" Kioko, you're finally awake! I've missed you so much! " Rin expressed loudly as she darted over to meet up with Sesshoumaru who continued to walk forward heading towards a lovely looking tree. He wanted to lay Kioko down somewhere in the shade so she could continue to rest properly and instantly knew that the tree was the best option. Once Rin reached Sesshoumaru's right she walked alongside him to stay near Kioko as best she could. Kioko smiled gently as she took her arms from around Sesshoumaru's neck. Putting the left hand in her lap, she reached her right down to touch Rin's head in comfort but was barely able to reach, so Rin gave Kioko her left hand instead while smiling happily at the young woman in her Lord's arms.

" I am so happy to see you, Rin. " Kioko said kindly before looking over at Jaken who began walking towards the tree to meet the others there and smiled happily. " You as well Jaken, looking green as ever I see. "

" Now see here human, you shouldn't be so disrespectful to me when you're the guest here. You- you..." Kioko could see him starting to pout and look so relieved that he couldn't even keep up his bickering. Kioko giggled as Sesshoumaru stopped at the tree at last. He was hesitant to finally set Kioko down, not wanting to let her go but knew if he didn't Rin might begin to get fussy. So gently he laid Kioko on the grass, leaning her back against the tree. Rin immediately threw herself onto Kioko as Kioko then put her right arm around Rin's shoulders and then looked at Jaken only to giggle and put her left hand on his head in comfort which he didn't refuse.

" Please forgive me. I am so very sorry to have worried you both. I'll be alright now. " Rin pulled away looking at Kioko with panicked concern and Kioko looked over at the girl with a gentle smile as she took her hand back from Jaken.

" But Kioko, the healer lady said that your legs are disabled. " Rin said with her voice filled with concern.

" Yeah, seems she's right. I can't move them. " Kioko said as she began to play with Rin's hair.

" She said that you wouldn't be able to walk for quite a while. Don't they hurt? "

" Not a bit. I was given really good painkillers, so I'm not feeling any pain at all. " Kioko looked up at Sesshoumaru with a warm smile. He stood there to her right, looking down at her with those extravagant golden eyes staring back at her and long flawless silver hair blowing in the breeze behind him. The sky and the canopy of the tree setting such a perfect scenery behind him, unbelievably enhancing his looks. " Thank you for placing me here. This is a beautiful garden. " Kioko looked up at the canopy of the tree, watching its leaves sway with the wind. " Such a lovely tree, too. "

" You are such a strange human. " Jaken said to her with a look of confusion. Kioko looked at him smiling in amusement.

" Is that right? Maybe. I'm okay with that. Especially since it's obvious, you worried about me. " Kioko said teasingly causing the little imp demon to gawk at her.

" I'd never waste such a thing as worry on the likes of you! " His squawk of denial made Kioko laugh at him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko's face, relishing at the sound of her laughter. Fully aware that she didn't feel this way once during her week of endless travel. It was refreshing for him to see.

" So how did you hurt your legs, Kioko? " Rin asked curiously. The girl's voice had the young woman focus on her with a look of nervousness.

" Well... " Kioko said hesitantly before looking up at Sesshoumaru with a smile and eyes that screamed help me explain written all over her face.

" She had walked for seven days with no rest. " Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru amazed then back at Kioko, who looked surprised that Sesshoumaru knew that specific detail. She didn't think a healer could know such information on how many days unless Kioko were to tell her.

" Really?! Wow, Kioko you're so tough to have handled walking for that long. " Rin said with eyes filled with admiration.

" Well, I wouldn't call it tough if after so much walking I can't walk at all for a while. " Kioko said softly before Rin giggled in agreement. " Rin why don't you, and Jaken you too, go gather some flowers and some games that we can play together while under this tree. " Rin got so starry-eyed excited at the request that she grabbed Jaken's wrist and immediately went running into the area of flowers. Leaving Kioko alone with Sesshoumaru. " Such a good girl. " Kioko said with a warm smile with eyes that glittered with joy. The sight didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

" You are fond of Rin. " Sesshoumaru stated as Kioko didn't look away from the small girl who was frantically trying to get as many flowers as possible to bring back with her to Kioko. While doing so, she pressured Jaken to do the same thing, but in his attempt to gather flowers as well he seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot with a bee that had occupied one of the flowers he picked. Kioko was now watching in amusement as Rin watched curiously, while holding her bundle of flowers, at Jaken who was frantically running from his new little foe who seemed to have invited friends to join it in chasing after the little green imp demon.

" Of course. During our travels together I did turn to taking care of her and spending time with her. I adore her as if she were my own child. It's something I never thought I'd honestly have. " Kioko confessed with a faraway gaze. A question then popped into Kioko's head, and she wondered if Sesshoumaru would even answer her if she asked it. He wasn't exactly known for responding to her inquiries. " Sesshoumaru, do you want a family of your own? " The wind blew at that moment, and there was then nothing but silence between them as they watched Rin running over to a bee sting covered Jaken who laid in the grass out of breath. Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting her to ask him anything of the sort. He never really thought about it, but now he couldn't help but wonder himself.

Did he? Even if he did, it wouldn't be that easy. He already knew that Kioko would be the one he'd want to mate with. The question was would it ever come to that between them? Could he handle that sort of responsibility? Many demons would be against her being his mate just as many were against his father being with Inuyasha's mother. He never cared what others had thought, but it could be a dangerous result for Kioko. When he took in Rin, it was ill thought of, but it didn't take long for others to assume he was keeping the little human as a pet. A pass time. Something neither Rin nor Kioko were. He wanted Kioko, and if a family with her was an option, he could easily see it being something he longed for. Even if they turned out to be half-demons. Kioko assumed her question really would go unanswered until three minutes later when he finally responded to her.

" I suppose I desire such a thing. " Kioko looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression. She hadn't expected him to indulge her with an answer. She was even caught off guard that he said that it was indeed something that he wanted. Her chest filled with warmth causing her to blush and smile warmly at him. He looked back at her with curious eyes at her reaction.

" I think you would make a wonderful father, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said kindly. He looked away from her, her words causing his heart to react with pounding beats inside his chest. He walked over to lay against the tree to her right, only his back and hair visible to her. Kioko giggled at him before looking back at Rin and Jaken running towards them, with arms filled with flowers and objects to play with. Sesshoumaru, hearing her then giggle again at the two smaller companions, felt like wanting to tease her. Surprising himself, that she brought out a playful side to him that he hadn't even known he had.

" Be sure to notify me if you're offering to grant my wish. " Kioko snapped back to look at him quickly with a beet red face, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. Speaking in an embarrassed and timid voice.

" W-w-what?! S-Sesshoumaru what are you saying?! " Kioko outbursted with her shock. Images began filling Kioko's head of what their children would look like and then the thoughts of how they'd come about having those children. Kioko immediately became further embarrassed and felt the need to bury her face in her hands. Suddenly Rin and Jaken ran up to Kioko with confusion written on their faces.

" Human has your fever returned? " Jaken asked in a curious tone of voice. Kioko looked back at the two smaller beings in her company and stuttered in an embarrassed tone in response.

" N-no, I'm sorry it just got really h-hot all of a sudden. " Sesshoumaru smirked, which went unknown to the other three, while Jaken and Rin continued to stare at the poor embarrassed young woman.

" Don't worry Kioko it'll cool off soon. " Rin said as if rooting Kioko on.

' God, I sure hope so. ' Kioko thought in desperation. Her mind continued to buzz at the comment Sesshoumaru left her with. Little Kiokos and Sesshoumarus running around with white hair and dog ears on their heads while bouncing from one corner of her mind to the other. The three began to play with what was brought back, and the fourth watched over them. In the back of her mind, the sudden thought of Sesshoumaru asking her in a Miroku fashion to "bear his children" came to light, causing the young woman to burst into heavy laughter. The others looked at her confused as she almost collapsed over in her fits of laughter. It wasn't for another five minutes of her giggle fit that she apologized for the sudden outburst and that a thought came to mind that she found hilarious. Rin giggled at Kioko's funny moment as Jaken looked at her as if she was losing it. Not long after they went back to playing with the things Rin and Jaken retrieved. That's where they stayed until it started to get dark and Kioko's exhaustion was becoming easily visible. She had tried to hold it back for a couple of hours now, wanting to spend more time with the group but Sesshoumaru seemed to have caught her eyes barely staying open and had sent Jaken and Rin to get ready to eat. The two obeyed his order, running into the castle with their games cluttered in their arms. Kioko watched after them smiling warmly until they were out of sight and she closed her eyes, the smile still there.

" You should have made it clear that you needed to rest sooner. " Sesshoumaru scolded with his emotionless voice. She smiled more serenely, hearing his voice so close to her as her eyes remained closed. Such a simple thing, yet it gave her so much warmth and security. Something he always made her feel when he was nearby.

" I didn't want this lovely afternoon to end so soon. Spending time with the three of you was too much fun. " Kioko countered. Sesshoumaru felt himself soften to her words, though it couldn't be seen. He simply looked up at the dusky sky and leaves, as he soaked in her words.

" They will be here tomorrow. " Sesshoumaru said clearly.

" That doesn't mean spending time together today means any less. Every day, even if under strict routine all your life, is different. No two days are ever exactly the same. So today should be treasured even if there is more time together to be had tomorrow. " There it was. That beautiful heart of hers was shining with her humanity. He never understood how she saw things the way she did, always so different from himself, but she attracted him with that difference. Perhaps he couldn't hold it against her then, to want more time with them. She was living a human lifespan, unlike him she'd die at one hundred years old at the latest. Sesshoumaru himself was just about five hundred years old. Thinking about it now, he wondered how different he would be if he had met Kioko many years sooner, and how he will be when the day comes where she passes on, leaving him behind. Looking over his left shoulder to look at her, he could see her facing his direction while laying back against the tree, hair loose, eyes closed, and the warmest smile on her lips. Perhaps he should take her words even further to heart. If she was to die before he was to, then he should learn everything he could about her, including if she was even really human. Regardless of what she is, her memory would live on with him long after she passes, until the day he could join her in the afterlife. Even if she wasn't his at the end of her life, he was already hers. Of course, he'd deny it without fail. He went back to facing forward before speaking again.

" Tell me, how many years of age are you? " Sesshoumaru suddenly asked. Kioko's eyes opened weakly, confused by his sudden interest in her age but she smiled brighter at the fact that he was interested to know.

" I'm eighteen years old. If I may be so bold as to ask, how old are you, Lord Sesshoumaru? " Sesshoumaru felt reluctant to tell her, unsure of how she'd react to the answer. It wasn't often his age had come up into conversation, and never once with a human of all things. However, if he wanted to know everything about her he'd have to share whatever she wanted to know about himself as well.

" I am five hundred years of age. " Her eyes widened slightly in astonishment and her lips slightly parted in awe of his answer. He looked over his left shoulder again to see her reaction, worried that the answer would change anything between them.

" Sesshoumaru, that is amazing. You must know so many things, and seen even more. Though I can't help but to also feel sad that you might have spent a lot of that time alone. " Sesshoumaru simply looked at her with that emotionless mask he favored, even though her words have once again caught him off guard.

" I had preferred it as such. " Kioko smiled warmly again feeling she should have known better and spoke again.

" What changed your mind then? To take in an imp demon servant and a human girl, obviously, shows something altered your decision. " Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly sure how to answer. Perhaps he in some deep way really was lonely and desired companions if for any reason to learn of Inuyasha and his father's fascinations. His father had once asked him if he had someone to protect, and his response was no. Perhaps he simply wished to know what his father meant by the question. Looking at Kioko with him now and thinking about his two companions, made him certain of one thing. His answer was no longer no.

" I was simply curious of the experience. " Sesshoumaru said in a way to cover up his true reasons, which Kioko already assumed was the case. Kioko closed her eyes again, feeling more drained, letting him escape with that for now.

" I see. " Was all she said with a tired tone. Sesshoumaru continued to look at her until he heard her breathing slow and her face soften into a peaceful expression. He gracefully stood up and took a few steps towards her before crouching down to look at her closer. Her scent drew him to her, but he knew to resist, and instead had placed a hand on her cheek. Grazing his thumb along her cheekbone with a gentle touch and tender expression. After a minute, he carefully picked Kioko up bridal style. Making sure to hold her close and to not wake her as he wrapped his boa around her to keep her warm. He then turned and began to walk inside his castle, with a queen in his arms. Once back to his chambers he placed her back into his bed for more rest then turned to leave and join his wards for dinner, but not before placing a kiss onto her forehead and making sure his chambers were well guarded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.
> 
> WARNING: This is a lime chapter! If you do not know what a lime is, I urge you to please go look it up on the urban dictionary website before moving forward in reading this chapter. WARNING!

A good two weeks had passed since the day Kioko first woke up in The Western Castle. She had spent a lot of her time either resting or spending time with Rin. Most of the time Jaken and Sesshoumaru would join them and sometimes they had other matters to attend to, which was fine. It gave Kioko and Rin girl time amongst themselves. Kioko had also been getting sick of lying in bed resting, which Sesshoumaru had been adamant about her doing. Since that day in the garden, they haven't had much of any special moments together. Though there were times, she'd still get very embarrassed and shy about the fact she was sharing his bed with him at night. Enough to have her ask him for her own bed to rest in, but he seemed determined to keep her there with him. When she was alone in the room, she could hear the guards and servants outside of the room talk about her, as well while in the garden, despite the fact that she had yet to see them up close or speak to them directly. She's even heard them bring up Rin's name often in their gossip and rumors, either not knowing Kioko could hear them or just not caring if she did. Sesshoumaru had not taken Kioko around the castle much, limiting her to either his chambers, Rin's chambers, the garden, Rin's bathing spring or the dining hall. Kioko desperately wanted to wander and seeing how her legs were regaining their strength; she felt it was best she started her own personal physical therapy by walking around. That's what she was about to do now as she laid in Sesshoumaru's bed again. Listening to the guards talk amongst themselves about her presence inside the room, curious about her.

Kioko flung the blankets off of her form and sat up on the bed to put her feet over the edge to dangle there. She was gathering her courage to start this painful idea, still seeing the bruising on her feet though her legs have healed quite nicely in the time she's been here. She could feel the air wisping on her skin as she sat there in a pair of black sleep shorts that reached her fingertips when she stood, and a comfortable dark purple tank top. She had taken to wearing her futuristic clothes that she brought back with her from her visit, finding them to be more comfortable in her current condition. Sesshoumaru also seemed to silently approve of her wardrobe choices. However, seeing how this is the feudal era and she was about to go outside of his chambers, maybe showing so much skin wasn't a good idea. Then again the beautiful robe Sesshoumaru had left for her seemed too lovely to fall and stumble in, so she decided not to change. Luckily, she was blessed with flawless pale skin and no embarrassing hairs or blemishes for her to stress over either.

So without further ado, she slowly and carefully slid off the side of the bed, only to stand on her feet and regret it. The pain shot up both of her legs without mercy and her knees almost buckled from beneath her in shock, but she resisted. She started off leaning against the bed for support to ease her legs into holding her weight again. Eventually, she was able to stand well enough for her to begin trying to take agonizing steps, having to lean against the bed and eventually other objects to get any progress of crossing the room towards the door. She wanted to explore this place that Sesshoumaru called home, and perhaps even meet some of the people residing in it. So she took her time slowly but surely making it to the door, hearing the guards silence themselves at the sound of her doing so. She stopped for a minute to rest herself against said door until she was ready to nervously face the men she's been hearing for a while now. She gently slid the door open and then looked upwards to see two very tall and very well built demon men standing there looking back at her.

Their eyes widened at the sight of her, probably for the fact she was there and in such little article of clothing by feudal era standards no less. Kioko looked at them, fluttering her eyes in surprise of her own. They weren't the worst looking men you'd ever see. Neither of them were as tall as Sesshoumaru, nor as flawless but they were certainly handsome. Both of them obviously identical twins with slight differences between them. One with short wavy orange hair bangs parted in the middle of his forehead, yellow eyes, and navy blue markings jaggedly going up to his eyes from his jaw on either side of his mouth. Pointed ears just like Sesshoumaru's and tanned skin. His armor consisted of shades of blue and white, along with a sword at his left side. His twin stood beside him, staring back at Kioko with matching yellow eyes, long straight red hair that went down to his shoulder blades that he had held back into a loose ponytail like Sango's hair. His bangs hung freely, framing his face. His markings matched that of his brothers except his was a jade green. His armor consisted shades of green and white with a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his right hand. He too had the ears of a demon, but his skin was paler. They were truly a sight to see; she couldn't help but feel self-conscious compared to them. _( Chap 15.1 )_

They were still staring back at her. Unbeknownst to her, that they were stunned in awe at her beauty. So much of her skin was visible and long straight black hair flowed all the way down to her thighs in a princess cut. Pale flawless skin, an outstanding body that they could clearly make out through her strange clothing, soft lips slightly parted in surprise, her scent which seemed to be extremely alluring and above all, her shimmering pink eyes. Both mesmerizing and soulful as they took in the sight of the twins in curiosity and awe. They couldn't sense much of an aura from her, but they did feel their instincts telling them that her mere presence was dominant to their own and that they should be very aware of her attendance. Her entire being seemed to be glowing before them in a heavenly light that came from nowhere but her. They were in disbelief that this was just a human woman. Kioko wasn't sure what to do, she had made it merely to the door, and her body was already screaming at her to sit down and give up her stubborn desire to walk again so soon, but she was resisting its pleas. Kioko then smiled a sweet and genuine smile towards them and her eyes filled with kindness. The action caught them further off guard by her image, going so far as to cause them both to blush immensely.

" Good afternoon, I'm sorry to be any trouble, but I was hoping to pass by to explore the castle. " Kioko said politely. They stood there frozen, her voice just as lovely as she was. After getting a hold of themselves, they straightened their forms and looked at her calmly with not an ounce of hostility. The man with orange hair was the first to speak in a deep and gruff voice.

" Our Lord gave us orders to protect you inside this room. " It was then that the red-headed twin spoke with a softer and quieter voice, as if he were completing the first twin's sentence.

" Therefore, we must insist that you go back immediately. " Kioko simply stood her ground unfazed and unchanged.

" Surely you both could just join me to keep me safe; it's not as if I'm some sort of prisoner here. If it's alright may I ask you both for your names? " Kioko asked. They were so confused. This human first reacted to them with a sincere smile while looking at them with kindness in the appearance of a goddess of some sort in revealing clothes, and now she was asking them nicely for their names? What was this human woman?

" My name is Karo. " Said the orange haired demon with an uncertain tone.

" And I am his brother, Taro. " Claimed the red-haired demon next in a more charming tone. Kioko smiled brighter at the fact that they didn't sneer at her or insult her attempts to be civil before she responded with a kind voice.

" My name is Kioko, and I am pleased to meet you both. " The two men both blushed lightly again in reaction to her words. " Please, I just wish to try and get my legs back into working shape. I'd be quite relieved if you both would simply join me for a walk. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would prefer you with me than me wandering the halls on my own. " Their eyes widened at the fact Kioko had just spoken Sesshoumaru's name without his title as if it were the most natural thing in the world. After looking at each other with stern expressions, they then looked at her. She was simply standing there waiting patiently for their response, a smile still on her face.

" Very well. " Karo said, being the first to agree.

" We shall accompany you. " Taro followed in saying. Her smile brightened at hearing their approval of joining her instead of insisting she stay in the room.

" Thank you very much! " They nodded, resisting the urge to smile back at her. " Now I must warn you two, my legs are basically fighting to stand up, so I will be a bit slow. I hope that's alright. " She stood straight and slowly wobbled at the same time to the wall on the right of the hall that led to the door she just walked out of.

" Just don't push yourself too hard. " Karo warned.

" If you do, Lord Sesshoumaru will surely be displeased. " Explained Taro.

" Of course, I'll do my best to make sure neither of you get in any trouble. Just do the same for me, okay? " Kioko said sweetly while looking over her left shoulder at them and giggled before facing forward and leaning against the wall before starting her attempts to walk. The twins walked side by side behind her from a distance of about five feet. It didn't take much to see she was struggling to take minor steps from the start but she didn't seem to complain or react to what seemed to be obvious pain. Each step for Kioko was agonizing, but she knew it was necessary if she were to get back in shape instead of burdening Sesshoumaru with her care. She eventually made it to a window to her right and looked out of it to see the view from where she was. Her eyes widened at the beautiful garden and pond that appeared to be a few floors down from where she was. Yes, this definitely seemed to be a place that suited Sesshoumaru's image in her mind. It only made her permission to be there all the more confusing for her. She looked up at the cloudy sky and birds flying about only to smile a warm smile at the sight, causing both men behind her to blush again.

Kioko faced forward again after several minutes of staring out the window in thought and began stumbling her way down the hall. With each step, the men could see her hips sway naturally and her viewable flawless legs as she took each step. Her black hair moved back and forth accordingly with her movements, her cherry blossom scent filled the space she occupied and her soft breathes could be heard with their heightened hearing. She was severely attractive for a human woman; her body was almost screaming with sex appeal. They supposed they could see why Lord Sesshoumaru had allowed this particular human into his chambers, though they couldn't smell his scent entwined with hers. Which led the twins to be sure that their lord hadn't bedded Kioko. Then why allow her here in the castle? They were confused enough about Rin's presence, though they were rather fond of the young girl themselves, this woman wasn't a child. She was breathtaking and unique in ways they couldn't quite place their fingers on, yet there she was right in front of them with their focus solely on her subconsciously. As strong as Lord Sesshoumaru was, surely he hadn't been bewitched by Kioko. Suddenly Kioko tripped forward, and before either could get to her in time, she slammed to the hard floor beneath her.

" Lady Kioko! " Taro called out before rushing over to her side with Karo who spoke next as Kioko attempted to get up.

" Are you alright? " They were about to help her when she told them not to. She eventually sat up, her legs on either side of her, her hands holding her up from between her knees in front of her. She looked up at them with a red mark appearing on her forehead, yet she laughed it off. A bright smile on her face as she looked up at them with her dazzling eyes, sparkling in apology.

" I'm just fine, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? " After they sighed in relief they looked down at her again, only this time both noting her breasts between her arms, and the cleavage that was easily revealed to them from her purple tank top. Karo blushed and sputtered as Taro calmly responded to her question.

" Do you need help getting up? " The redhead held out his right hand for her to take with a flashy grin on his face that looked at her with a charming expression. She smiled sweetly at him before nodding.

" If that would be alright, thank you. " Kioko said before lifting her left hand to place into his. She could feel his hand was warm with soft skin as he gripped her hand with a feathery grip. She stumbled as she stood up but had managed to do so before using her right hand to lean against the wall and taking her hand from Taro's grip. " Thank you again. " Kioko said politely with a polite smile to match on her face. Karo stood there behind his brother flabbergasted at Taro's bravado. His brother was known for being a lady's man as where Karo was more awkward about talking with women, though neither had run into one like Kioko by any means. She was human and yet when doing nothing had them wanting to take any open chance to have her attention. Kioko turned forward again and returned on her way. After a few more hallways a couple of servant demoness' were walking up the hall. The two women sneered in disgust and hate towards the human woman as she simply continued to walk along the wall, trying to keep her footing steady.

" Disgusting human bitch shouldn't be in this castle. " Said the first demoness.

" I'm sure when whatever Lord Sesshoumaru wants her for is done, he'll toss her back outside where she belongs. " Followed the second as they both giggled amongst themselves. Kioko hesitated before taking her next step at hearing their words, which the brothers had noticed.

" I'm sure you're right. She's not even that pretty. " Kioko stopped and raised her left hand to touch her left cheek. Her expression saddened at the demoness' words. " Once she's gone he'll go back to spending time with us at night. " The two giggled again at the thought as they turned out of view and the two men glared at their retreating forms. Once they turned back, they saw Kioko's hand return to her side as she turned slightly to look at where the women had disappeared to. Her expression was so hurt that they felt themselves freeze in place, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kioko already believed that being human was enough to deter Sesshoumaru from having feelings for her, but she never considered if she was at all appealing in the first place. Was she really not that pretty, and what did they mean by him spending his nights with them? Was Sesshoumaru known for sleeping with his female servants? The thought caused her heart to feel a piercing pain and the tears in her eyes to sting further, ready to fall. Kioko then remembered the twins behind her and looked at them to see them staring at her with expressions that clearly said "Oh no" while holding their stance petrified. Kioko closed her eyes and then smiled kindly at them as if silently saying it was okay.

She turned to face forward again, hesitating before beginning to be on her way. Karo and Taro suddenly found themselves following her without thinking about it. They wondered if she was alright, she seemed very afflicted by the servant women's words. It was confusing to understand why for the two men, it's not as if they knew her at all. Then again they never tried to; they just talked about her while she was cooped up inside a bedroom upon their leader's orders. This was the first time they've seen her up close, spoke to her, and in Taro's case, touch her. They usually stood at the garden entrance a distance from the woman as she and Rin and Lord Jaken flaunted about the area. If not there then they guarded the dining hall, or Rin's bedroom door, or most often outside of Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers when he wasn't inside the room. They didn't assume to know this woman, but she seemed genuine and sweet-hearted. She fascinated them on sight.

After a while of her exploring one place to another Kioko came across the garden she saw in the window earlier before. She could hear water rushing, and the smell of the flowers made her gently relax yet somehow she found herself not desiring to enter inside. So she continued on her way until she made it to the stairs going back up. She looked at it blankly, and the men stopped to stand at a proper distance to watch her. Kioko looked down at the first step and smiled sadly, somehow she had lost all motivation to keep trying to walk, and her legs along with her hips were excruciatingly hurting her. So she slid over to beside the staircase, leaned her back against the wall, and slid down it gently to rest. The men walked over to stand along the wall from their same distance from her and stood side by side looking over at her with slight worry. Kioko sat there trying to massage her legs but anytime she touched them jolts of pain would run along them, so she gave up trying. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them sadly. The servant's words earlier still stuck in her head.

Kioko didn't want to believe Sesshoumaru as the type of person who slept around then again all his female servants that she came across were exceptionally beautiful. She never put much thought into her appearance nor had she ever considered the idea of her being attractive or not. She had been hit on a lot, but she never put much thought into it, given men of this time were known to flirt quite often. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be that way, so perhaps she shouldn't take their words so seriously. Painfully she pulled her legs up to rest her arms on her knees and her head into her arms. She had to get over this desire for Sesshoumaru. She can't afford to be distracted from Kikyo's mission for her or for her to get hurt knowing it was coming. He was a demon man, and she was a human woman. He didn't see her as being on his level. Then the moment of when he came to bring her to this castle entered her mind. He, in his own way, told her he had missed her and came for her of his own accord, not for Rin. The way he held her was so intimate that she could still feel his body against hers, and then once she was here, he had held her that same way again after having her treated. What was she to him, where did she stand? She didn't know and was too scared to ask. The answer could end up breaking her heart on the spot. She was drawn to him, yet she was scared to be. She was a mess is what she was. The definition of conflicted. She looked up at the men who had been accompanying her and smiled weakly.

" Tell me, as demon men what do you honestly think of me? " Kioko asked in a tone of distant thought. Their eyes widened in surprise. Of all things they weren't expecting her to ask them that. Karo blushed and was the first to respond shyly, and his brother looked at his twin curiously.

" Well uh, Lady Kioko I think- " Kioko suddenly buried her face in her arms again, interrupting poor Karo's response with a blush on her face.

" No! I'm sorry, please don't tell me, I don't want to know. I was merely thinking out loud, I apologize! " They both went silent at Kioko's sudden interruption. She could feel her stomach dropping in fear of the answer the second Karo began to speak and couldn't bear the idea of him telling her, no.

" I think you are beautiful, Lady Kioko. " Taro said boldly, causing Kioko's eyes to shoot open in surprise but didn't raise her head.

" Y-yeah and so far you've been nothing but sincere a-and kind, so you know- " Karo said following his brother's example hesitantly. A blush smothered her face further as she dug her head deeper into her arms. She didn't know which she felt more, flattered or doubt. Just because these two men who weren't familiar with her thought this way of her didn't mean Sesshoumaru would. Though she had to admit, it comforted her in a sense, making her feel more hopeful of the idea Sesshoumaru could feel the same. Kioko then spoke again, her voice coming out timidly.

" T-thank you both, that is sweet of you to say. " When she didn't get a response, she could sense that the air had gone from normal to rather tense. So she chanced looking up only to see the two twins looking nervously to beside her with the color drained from their faces and eyes widened. Kioko looked to her right to see a pair of legs, and as she looked up to see who it was her eyes had widened as well. There stood Sesshoumaru, glaring coldly and almost angrily at the two guards. Kioko gasped softly at the sight of him looking so unhappy and suddenly being there.

" What is the meaning of this? " The demon lord asked in a low tone with the hint of a growl. Nope, he was definitely unhappy.

" M-my lord. Lady Kioko insisted on going for a walk to strengthen her legs and well- " Taro began to say only to be interrupted by Karo.

" -You see, what had happened was- " Kioko instantly cut Karo off, not wanting either of them to get in trouble on her behalf.

" -Sesshoumaru. " Her voice called out gently, coaxing the demon lord's attention with hardly any effort. The two guards looked at Kioko so quickly that they almost got whiplash, with faces that spoke fear. She said his name again without its title, this time straight to his face! Their lord was going to kill this woman right here in the corridor! " I made them join me on a walk around the castle. I wanted to explore and strengthen my legs, and I thought it best they came with me so that I wasn't wandering alone. " Kioko further explained. Sesshoumaru looked at her sternly before placing his left hand on the wall and crouching down beside her to look at her more closely. He could see hints of sadness in her eyes as well as the light blush on her face. He had been at the top of the stairs when he heard Kioko's voice speaking and had begun to walk down to see why she was outside of his chambers until he was actually listening to the conversation. Her asking what they thought of her and his men's responses made his inner demon feel jealous and possessive. So he walked down to the foot of the stairs by the time she was done speaking while catching his two guards with a glare and flash of red eyes.

" Explain to me this conversation you're holding then. " Sesshoumaru inquired. Kioko's blush deepened before shoving her head back into her arms, unable to look at those perfect golden eyes staring at her with such stern curiosity.

" It's nothing for you to worry about! " Kioko exclaimed before his expression turned to its usual cold facade until he looked at the twins from the corner of his eyes. Making his malice towards them clear in possessiveness towards the woman. Sesshoumaru went back to looking down at Kioko before he moved slightly and slid a hand beneath her knees and the other around her shoulders, lifting her up with him as he stood to hold her. Kioko was instantly surprised and grabbed his shirt with her left hand as her head rested against his left shoulder. She looked at him with surprise and confusion as he looked down at her coldly.

" You should return to resting. " Sesshoumaru said. Kioko looked at him softly, melting at his caring nature towards her yet at the same time feeling more selfconscious.

" I-I'm fine. " Kioko stuttered to say. To prove his point Sesshoumaru held her legs slightly tighter causing Kioko to wince from the pain.

" You have aggravated your muscles. Therefore, you are not fine. " Sesshoumaru said, getting the final word. Karo and Taro stared in disbelief at the situation going on before their very eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru was carrying a human woman and expressing possession over her, all while discussing her care. They couldn't seem to comprehend at all what the hell was going on and once Sesshoumaru began walking back to his chambers with Kioko in his arms, they obediently followed. Once they returned to Sesshoumaru's chambers. The demon lord walked into the room, and the guards closed the door behind him, staying outside. Sesshoumaru then walked to the bed and gently laid Kioko down on the side she usually occupied away from the door. She sat there laid back against the pillows looking at her folded hands in her lap with a disheartened expression.

It was an expression on her face that he'd notice would come and go. He was curious about what made her look so unhappy. Recalling the conversation, he heard her having with the twins made him all the more confused. Was her heart claimed and if so by who? Him? Naraku possibly? He knew her undoubted fear of Naraku made that an obvious no. Still, it left him almost hopeful. He undoubtedly wanted her for himself, and more than anything wanted her to want him in return. To have him as he was. He knew she accepted him but having him was a whole other matter. So with his right hand, he grazed his knuckles across her left cheek causing her to blush and look up at him shyly and with curiosity that always told him how innocent she truly was.

" Sesshoumaru. " Her voice came out so soft and so timid that it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Even the normal most average things she does affect him immensely.

" What troubles you? " He asked in a smooth tone of voice. She looked at him with surprise now mixed into her already emotional eyes.

" I... I'm just thinking about some things is all. " She looked down and away from him in attempts to hide her saddened gaze. " Please don't let my problems bother you. " That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to confide in him, to trust him with her thoughts and her feelings. To give some part of her to him. So he lowered his hand to place it under her chin to make her look up at him as he leaned closer to look deeper into her eyes.

" Tell me. " Sesshoumaru said lowly. Kioko's heart began to race faster the longer she looked at him. Her face turned to a solemn expression as her blush began to fade. The reaction caused Sesshoumaru's stomach to slightly sink in the attention of what she would say.

" I'm just sorting out my feelings. Nothing more. " He looked at her more emotionlessly, but he couldn't keep his eyes from showing his curiosity.

" Your feelings? " He asked, wanting her to explain further and wanting to hear more than anything what those feelings were.

" Yes. " Was all she responded with. He stared at her silently willing her to tell him more, to specify what she meant but when she said nothing else he simply dropped his hand from her face and stood up straight, looking away from her to hide his disappointment.

" I see. I'll be back for you when it's time for dinner, and then you'll have your bath. For now, rest here until I return. " She went back to looking at her folded hands in her lap with a sad smile before responding in a soft tone.

" Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. As you wish " Sesshoumaru began to make his way to the door, but before he reached out to open it Kioko called out to him nervously looking at him with an expression showing her uncertainty. " Sesshoumaru? " He looked over his right shoulder at her to show she had gained his attention. " Your female servants here, is it true you've ... spent nights together... with them? " His eyes widened as she looked at him with no smile and eyes tenderly watching him, waiting for him to answer her. Sesshoumaru's stomach dropped, and his heart pounded in a way he wasn't too familiar with. She was staring at him with those eyes that weakened him, but now the expression they revealed made him reluctant to reply. His expression turned empty before answering, doing the best he could to prepare himself for whatever her reaction would be.

" Demons have a stronger need to handle their instinctive urges than humans do. There are times the need is overwhelming and must be satisfied. So yes, I have bedded many of the servants here as a use to fulfill that need. " Kioko's expression turned to one of hurt before her bangs covered her eyes and she turned her head the other way to look away from him. Facing the window to her left that shined light into the room.

" I see. Sorry to have asked something so personal. " They stayed that way in silence for about a minute until he turned and walked out of the room. Kioko simply remained in place even after he had left. She didn't know why it should matter to her; it's not as if they were together. It wasn't uncommon for men to have those needs met whether it be this time or the modern era. Still, she hadn't expected him to be the sort of man that had been with anyone as a use. Obviously, she should have known not to make such assumptions when she didn't really know Sesshoumaru as much as she'd have liked. For all she knew, he could have been with someone right before he saw her sitting by those steps with Karo and Taro. The thought of him and another woman together came to her mind, and unshed tears sprung to her eyes causing her to shut them tightly to prevent them from falling. No, she had to stop thinking about it. It wasn't relevant, and it wasn't any of her business.

It wasn't until three hours later that he came back with Rin to take Kioko to the dining hall for their meal. In that time she hadn't looked at Sesshoumaru once, even when he was the one carrying her to where they would be eating. She spent the time talking and eating side by side with Rin at the table as Sesshoumaru just watched them both, focused on Kioko's behavior towards him. It wasn't as if this was the first time she had been distant with him, but it was the first time she couldn't even look at him, and that didn't sit well with him. In fact, he found it unacceptable not to have those eyes focused on him and him alone. Even her attention on Rin had him envious. He looked at the doorway to see Karo and Taro standing at the entrance watching them eat for once, both with a smile on their face as they watched Kioko and Rin's antics. That only served to unsettle Sesshoumaru's nerves even further, seeing that as plain as day they found interest in Kioko.

Her clothing didn't help matters by any means either. It was unheard of to show that much skin outside of the bedroom. Her deep purple shirt lacked sleeves and showed her cleavage which continuously made Sesshoumaru overly aware that it was visible. Then there were her bottoms which he believed she called shorts. They showed her legs all the way up to her thighs. Those legs had him almost stupefied all day. The mere sight of them and her frame had him reeling in images and daydreams of her. Imagining her scent surrounding him as he held her close, her lips against his and those legs wrapped around his waist as her body was pressed against his own. The feel of her chest against his and even the way her hair would brush against his skin and what her voice would sound like calling his name in such a moment. All of it made his mouth water at the thought and his body to ache for her. If it weren't for his high-class mannerisms and status, he'd be struggling to sit still in his seat. His attraction towards her making even his meal in front of him slip his mind.

All the while Kioko was completely oblivious to it all, simply maintaining her attention on only Rin and the occasional chatter to Karo and Taro. After dinner, Rin was unhappily taken to bed, her whining about wanting to spend more time with Kioko being disregarded. Sesshoumaru then went to Kioko, gracefully picking her up to carry her to the bath that he had prepared for the end of her meal. Once he steadied her in his arms, she instantly made sure to keep her head down, preventing him from seeing her face. He calmly walked towards their destination. With each step, the feel of her warm body in his arms and her scent began to affect him all over again. It wasn't until they made it to the entrance of their destination that Kioko realized that they had arrived at the garden she had come across earlier that day.

" This is my personal garden. It also holds my private hot springs. No one should disturb you while you are here. " Sesshoumaru explained to her with a low and smooth tone of voice that almost made a shiver go up Kioko's spine. Kioko nodded to let him know she had understood which made Sesshoumaru's frown deepen as he began walking into the serene space, the twins staying behind at the entryway. Kioko looked at all of the flowers and luxurious trees as Sesshoumaru walked past them. She couldn't help but smile at the beauty of them. It certainly seemed like a place that suited Sesshoumaru and made her all the more self-conscious. She felt so out of place in a space so lovely and dazzling. After a little bit more walking she realized just how big the garden actually was and could tell this area was blocked from the view of windows from above by the tree canopies as if they were in the forest outside the castle. She began to feel the air get hotter and after a few more steps they arrived at the hot springs.

Sesshoumaru had placed her down onto a boulder, not going unnoticed by her that he had done so gently. She looked at the springs to see it was as big as a public pool would be in the modern era. Surrounded by plenty of space to simply loiter about in the grass and flowers around the stones outlining the water. There was a small opening above the water area, just enough to see the sky yet still covered by any leering eyes wishing to peak into the area. It genuinely was a magnificent place.

" It is truly beautiful here. Thank you. " Kioko said softly. He looked at her, not expecting her to speak to him as she hadn't been since earlier that afternoon.

" It is certainly a peaceful place. " Sesshoumaru responded.

" Yes, it is. " She agreed while she looked at the water, waiting for him to leave. That is until she heard clothes ruffling and looked to see Sesshoumaru removing his clothing. Kioko's eyes widened drastically, and her face turned the deepest of reds before she turned her back towards him to give him privacy and from the embarrassment of seeing him shed his clothes. Her right hand had been balled over her heart to help settle the racing in her chest as her left hand held her left cheek to try and calm the blush that heated her face. " W-what do you t-think you're d-doing?! " Kioko asked in a bit of an embarrassed panic. He looked over to see her back to him, making his eyes shine in sudden amusement from her obvious embarrassment of seeing him undress. Her stutter along with her tone was a dead give away that her shy nature was in play.

" I am undressing. " Sesshoumaru said with a slightly sly tone mixed with amusement. Kioko's heart began beating harder at his words.

" W-why?! " Kioko said in the same tone as before.

" I intend to join you. " Kioko suddenly squeaked in further surprise.

" W-what?! Sesshoumaru you can't! " It was then that a smirk appeared on his face as he stopped undressing, leaving him in only his pants. He gracefully walked over, stopping behind her and then leaning forward. Using his right hand, he brushed her hair over her right shoulder and made sure to get close enough to whisper into her left ear.

" It is my personal spring. Therefore I think I most definitely can. " His hot breath on her ear, and the husky tone of his voice made her suddenly feel hot and cover her ear from him with her left hand. A sudden squeak escaping her made his smirk widen.

" T-then maybe I should use a separate spring o-or maybe just wait until y-you're done. "

" I do not find that suitable. " Sesshoumaru grabbed both of her wrists pulling them away from her body and leaned forward to whisper in her ear again, only this time his chest could be felt against her back causing her eyes to widen more. Somehow this moment reminded her of the time she was brushing her hair by the stream and Sesshoumaru had found her. " Now undress and join me " Steam was practically coming from the top of Kioko's head at that point, as many images flooded her mind from his words. He gently released her wrists only to lightly graze his clawed hands up her arms to the straps of her tank top before speaking again. " Or should I assist you? " Another squeak left her lips before she covered her chest and leaned forward, pulling the straps of her tank top out of his grip.

" NO! No, I can-I can undress mys-self. Just don't peak or I'll be very angry! " Kioko said in an empty threat. Sesshoumaru's eyes danced in their amusement at her statement before standing up straight and turning his back to her, still standing behind her.

" Very well then. " Kioko sat up enough to look over her shoulder at him, to see if he was looking. Once she determined he wasn't she faced forward again, the blush on her face leaving her to believe she'd faint at any second or worse her heart would give out from how fast it was racing. Slowly she lifted up her tank top and tossed it to the side, instantly covering her chest and looking over her shoulder to be sure Sesshoumaru still wasn't watching. When she noted he hadn't moved at all she went back to undressing. Hesitantly she slid down her shorts and tossed both the shorts and her panties to land with her shirt. With immense struggle she stood and rushed for the water, hoping to make it there before Sesshoumaru could get a chance to look at her. Once she got her foot into the water, however, she had lost her balance and fell forward, plummeting into the relaxing hot water. She immediately came up for air and looked to see Sesshoumaru was about to rush to her before she came to the water's surface and upon seeing her okay had a gleam of amusement in his eyes as his face returned to an emotionless expression.

' Jeez, not your most graceful moment. ' Kioko thought to herself as her blush rekindled once she saw him grasp the band of his pants ready to remove them, his eyes not leaving her. She quickly turned her back to him and looked at her reflection in the water. The way she was crouched in the water had her half floating as the water reached her neck, which she was overly thankful for. When she heard the water moving in accordance with someone walking into the bath, her heart began to pound in her ears. Sesshoumaru really did just join her in the spring! She looked down at her reflection again, making sure the water wasn't clear enough for him to see through the water's surface. The movement stopped directly behind her, and she felt her hair being moved. Looking over her left shoulder at him shyly, she could see her hair laced between his clawed fingers as he looked down at her with an amused but also heated stare. He was holding her hair to his lips. " U-um Sesshoumaru, maybe you s-shouldn't be so close when we are- I mean we aren't exactly d-decent and- "

" -I am very well aware of that. " Sesshoumaru interrupted. Her eyes widened slightly in further embarrassment. Sesshoumaru was certain that Kioko didn't have the slightest clue about how she affected him. How anything and everything about her made him feel something or another and right now she had him under her spell, filling him almost to the brim with desire. She truly was beautiful. Her eyes at that very moment were tender and filled with the timid side of her that made him want to get even closer to her. The thought of her completely exposed right in front of him with only water blocking his view made his blood rush in his ears. Her skin was pale, flawless, and her hair floated about her like a beautiful veil. " Would you like assistance in washing your hair? " Sesshoumaru asked. His eyes stared at her with a smoldering gaze. Her blush deepened before she went back to facing forward, looking away from him, and then nodding. He reluctantly let go of her hair and walked over to a nearby floating tray on the water that held bathing oils. He grabbed the tray to bring it back over to where he left her. Once he was standing behind her again, he chose the cherry blossom scented bottle, finding it to suit her best and opened it. " Stand properly; it would make this easier. " For a moment she was ready to protest but figured it wouldn't be wise when she was already at a disadvantage. It wasn't like she could run away with damaged legs, and she couldn't exactly move too much without him seeing her completely naked.

So she took extra care to cover her chest with her arms and stood up straight, the pain not being nearly as bad thanks to the hot and apparently medicinal water helping her hold up her light weight. The water reached to her waist as the cool air that was softly blowing against her skin made her relax slightly. Sesshoumaru looked at her frame for an instant before pouring the oil into his hands, trying to remain calm and collected. His hands started at her scalp, lathering it into the roots before running his hands along the rest of her hair all the way to the tips. Her eyes closed from the wondrous feeling of his claws raking through her black strands. Sesshoumaru instantly noticed how soft her hair already was, like the finest of silks and looked as lovely as the sky of a moonless night with the shine matching that of the stars. He pulled her hair up into a sort of ponytail after thoroughly rinsing it out to make sure he rinsed all of the oil out when he noted her bare back. His movements stopped, and he looked coldly at the scar he could see was savagely etched into her skin. His golden eyes followed it from her left shoulder and down before it disappeared into the water towards her right hip. He instantly recalled catching a glimpse of it before, after she had left Inuyasha's group. He gently placed her hair over her right shoulder, peaking Kioko's interest in what he was doing. She opened her eyes remembering reality and her eyes filled with confusion.

" S-Sesshoumaru, what is it? " Kioko felt his touch on her back and blushed but quickly turned to surprise before darkening once she realized, his fingers were tracing the scar on her back.

" Where did you get this? " His voice was cold, and the shame of the scars existence caused her to look down into her reflection with a somber expression.

" Does that really matter to you? " Kioko asked with a tone of detachment that Sesshoumaru instantly wasn't at all fond of.

" I am asking, am I not? " He replied sternly. His fingers lingered on her left shoulder where the scar began, appearing to have been where the wound was deepest when it healed. Kioko took a deep breath before looking straight ahead with a firm look.

" My mother gave it to me when I was thirteen. " Sesshoumaru's eyes glared at the mark with hidden rage. Picturing how the incident happened in his mind.

" For what purpose? " Unshed tears began to fill Kioko's eyes as a sort of mournful smile appeared on her face. An image of her father coming to her mind.

" Because I exist. " With a hesitant pause, Sesshoumaru responded by stepping closer to Kioko, lacing his hand into her hair to gently pull her head to her right shoulder as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her left shoulder where her scar began. Kioko's eyes widened as a blush returned to her face. Sesshoumaru then released her hair and used his right hand to trace her scar with his claws gently as to not cause her any wounds. His hand stopped beneath the surface of the water, to grab her right hip and his eyes to glaze over with desire yet again. Kioko slightly pulled away from him, but only to look at him over her left shoulder after tightening her arms over her chest. Her face now directed to look at his from a few inches away. Their eyes connected and she could see the intense, heat-filled gaze as he looked at her and her face was feathered with yet another blush. She could see his well defined upper body, just how muscular he truly was. Even when in her time wearing those modern-day clothes, she didn't expect him to be this massive in muscle. She could see all the way down to his hips as her eyes swept across his body before returning to his eyes.

The water reflected strings of light onto their forms and glided across their faces as they stood statue still just staring at one another. Hearts pounding in their ears, unsure if it were their own hearts they were hearing or the others. Sesshoumaru's left hand cupped Kioko's right cheek, and his thumb brushed gently over it. The very arm and hand she restored for him. He found himself feeling thankful to her for restoring it but for also now being able to touch her with his regenerated limb.

" Kioko. " Kioko's eyes widened, and her face went to the deepest red available. That was the first time she's ever heard him call her by her name. His voice was husky and deep when speaking it which had her legs feeling weaker than they had before. Her eyes shimmered with pure emotion and vulnerability as her heartbeat got louder in her ears. Sesshoumaru didn't expect his saying her name would get such an amazing reaction. Such emotions in those eyes of hers had him no longer able to think and hardly able to breathe. That reaction causing his need for her to intensify a hundredfold. So without another word, Sesshoumaru began to lean forward, brushing his lips against hers, hesitating for a moment to give her a chance to pull away if she so wished. Their eyes were still staring at one another. Once he realized she wasn't going to pull away, his heart almost leaped out of his chest as he moved closer, pressing his lips to hers. Kioko's eyes gently closed once he kissed her and immediately kissed back.

It started off gentle and almost sweet to the point she almost couldn't imagine it was a man like Sesshoumaru that was kissing her. They could both feel instant attraction and sparks the second their lips connected. Kioko pulled back to look at him, still blushing profusely. His eyes have slightly darkened with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint as well as pure desire. Keeping her right arm to cover her chest with not much luck she placed her left hand on Sesshoumaru's right cheek with an expression of longing that had Sesshoumaru no longer able to hold back. He removed his right hand from her hip only to grab her left wrist and pulled her hand away from him gently but quickly. His left hand that was still on her right cheek had been moved to wrap around her upper back from beneath her right arm, pulling her to him as he slammed his lips onto hers again. Only this time it was far more heated and passionate, causing Kioko to gasp not only from his sudden actions but the kiss as well.

Sesshoumaru took full advantage of her gasping in surprise by sliding his tongue passed her lips and holding her closer to his body. Kioko's already hot body grew aflame and responded just as eagerly as her tongue hesitantly battled with his. She gently placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer, making him give off a low growl in approval which sent shivers down her spine. After a few minutes, Kioko pulled back gasping for breath, and Sesshoumaru began to kiss and nip at her neck, beneath her left ear. Her arms slid from his neck only to place her hands on his shoulders. Both of their bodies wet from no longer just water but sweat as well. Kioko was suddenly a bit nervous, she had never done anything like this with anyone before, but she felt safe being in Sesshoumaru's arms like this. She fell deeper in love with Sesshoumaru the moment he finally said her name to the point she knew there was no going back to denying her feelings and trying to shove them away. Him saying that one word had bound her to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed down her jawline only to graze his fangs down both sides of Kioko's throat lightly before nipping at her collarbone. Kioko's head flung back from the sudden heat and pleasure his actions were causing her, revealing her neck more to him. He almost had to fight his inner demon not to claim her. It would only take one bite, and his blood entering the wound for her to be mated to him until death, but he couldn't bring himself to take that step, not yet. His right hand released Kioko's wrist only to grab her left hip and then softly graze his clawed fingers up her side against her skin, causing another shiver to go down her spine. He kissed her heatedly again only this time his right hand made it to her breast and gently kneaded it, causing her to moan softly. He pulled away to look at her face, seeing only desire and pure emotion in her eyes as she looked back at him shyly. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, embracing him as he continued to grope at her, making her moan directly into his ear and driving him to just about lose control.

" Sesshoumaru. " Her moaning his name was all it took for him to growl again in pleasure and once again approval. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and could no longer think clearly. Her scent was beginning to consume him and this moment being eerily like his daydreams earlier had him now running on pure desire and instinct. He kissed her neck and sucked on her skin leaving a kiss mark, and his eyes then flashed red as another moan from Kioko hit his ears. He nuzzled that same part of her neck and was ready to bite her, to claim her as his mate and only his until suddenly Kioko pushed away from him. " Wait, stop! " As Sesshoumaru stumbled back two steps Kioko quickly covered her chest with her arms again staring at Sesshoumaru with a dazed and shocked expression. The two of them stared at the other, out of breath. One looked at golden eyes with a guarded expression and the other staring into pink eyes with a small hint of confusion. " S-Sesshoumaru, I... " She didn't know what to say. She had become caught up in the moment and almost weakened her resolve. She was so focused on him and what he was doing to her and making her feel that logic had completely escaped her. She so desperately wanted him to return her feelings, and was filled with her own when hearing him say her name that she almost threw all of her morals into the wind and behaved like a loose type of woman.

She covered her eyes with her bangs in sudden shame at the realization of her actions. They could have ended up going further had the thought of what they were doing not hit her. What if she was just tonight's use for him, what if she was just convenient at the moment? She clenched her eyes shut as to prevent unshed tears from falling. Sesshoumaru stood there calming himself and waiting for her to explain what was wrong. Had he hurt her unintentionally and how could he lose control to the point of almost taking a mate? Especially when she probably didn't realize the demonic code that followed that choice.

" Did I hurt you? " Sesshoumaru asked with a small hint of concern. She looked up at him with a look of anguish. Guilt suddenly filled her once she realized she made him worry that he hurt her and that he was actually asking because he cared if he had done so.

" N-no I just... I realized that perhaps you were simply caught up in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry, but I can't. I hadn't ever... I mean I've never been with any man before, and I can't believe I just behaved so loosely. Please understand I can't... " She lowered her gaze again and turned her back to him. Sesshoumaru felt his stomach sink, and his heart surge with hurt. She had just rejected his advances, and what's worse was his actions have caused her to feel shame. Kioko wasn't like any of the women he had laid with before. She had integrity and self-worth. Now he's made her feel as though she were on the same level as those he'd been with before her, and he couldn't have felt angrier. Not at her stopping him but that he pushed that boundary. The realization caused his heart to clench in his chest as he now stared at her trembling frame as she held herself, with her back facing him.

" I shall send someone to help you get out and dress. " Sesshoumaru said with an empty tone. With that, he turned and got out drying off with a towel that was left before they entered the garden and dressed in the clean clothes that were also left out for him beside her fresh clothes. He then walked away, leaving her there in the hot spring staring at her reflection with a hurt expression. He was leaving her there. She stopped them from going further physically, and he was leaving. Was she right in thinking she was possibly a convenience? That look of genuine emotion as she pulled away from the first kiss and that gentle touch that he used when touching her. Those actions reminded her that she should know better. Still, how could she not think so when he was leaving her alone almost immediately after she had rejected them going further than they had. Kioko found herself wishing she could apologize while Sesshoumaru walked away thinking the very same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko was spending time with Rin in her garden, and Jaken joining in as the twins, Karo and Taro, guarded the entrance watching them. It was already the afternoon, and the three enjoyed eating a picnic lunch together, with of course Kioko sharing with the men keeping watch as a way to not be rude to them. She had been in a very down mood all day, and everyone around her could tell despite her trying her best to keep a smile on her face and have fun. The night before, however, kept weighing heavily on her mind. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's gentle touches and his smell as he held her close to him while they kissed. Kioko had always believed in Sesshoumaru, yet she thought such a thing as him using her in the place of one of his servants, out of convenience, when they were having a heated moment. That in and of itself had her feeling shame as well. As if she were a lesser woman who was open to laying with anyone who was interested. She felt so easy that it made her heart drop. She never knew herself to be that kind of person and to feel like one now made her feel as if she was even less worthy of Sesshoumaru. He was her first love, and she had no feminine guidance, no mother or past experience to help her to understand how to deal with her overwhelming emotions towards the demon man. The only thing she had, were the feelings that consumed her.

Kioko recalled the flash of emotion that crossed his face once she said she wondered if she was just a convenience at the time. He even flashed a bit of anger, but she wasn't sure if it was at her or not. She desperately hoped that she hadn't somehow led him on only to reject him. She hadn't even slept in his chambers last night for the first time since she'd been in the castle. She didn't want to wake Rin and wasn't really sure where to go or where anywhere really was so she slept there in Sesshoumaru's private garden. A servant woman came to help Kioko get dried and dressed after Sesshoumaru had walked away and wasn't the least bit kind about it, insulting Kioko the entire time she was there. Kioko let it slide because the demoness couldn't possibly make her feel any worse than she already did. She even wondered at one point if she had forced Sesshoumaru into finding one of the servants to stay in his chambers with him last night since she wasn't willing or there to get in the way. She had yet to see Sesshoumaru today, and somehow she missed him. She had become so used to sleeping beside him and seeing him on and off throughout her day that now that he was nowhere to be seen she wanted nothing more than to see him. To make sure he was okay, to talk about last night and even to apologize for her hurtful words and behavior.

Her legs were still sore and with Sesshoumaru nowhere to be found the twins have been lugging her from place to place. Having them being the ones carrying her upon what they claimed to be Sesshoumaru's orders made her feel embarrassed that they were holding her. Had she not overly strained her legs yesterday she'd be stumbling from place to place on her own to prevent their touching her today. They weren't Sesshoumaru, and he was the only one she had ever allowed to hold or carry her until now. Before Sesshoumaru came along, she had never been carried by a man besides her father or Gramps as a child. Unless the paramedics that came to her aid when she was thirteen counted. That saddened her a bit more, to think that the first time she'd been carried by a man aside from her father wasn't her love interest as it should of been but was a paramedic getting her onto a gurney to head for the hospital because her mother had attacked her. Well great now she was getting depressed at that notion.

" Kioko? " Kioko snapped from staring at the grass in front of her and looked at Rin, who called out to her with concern. The young woman smiled kindly as hints of sadness had been easy to catch in Kioko's eyes. Kioko had put her right hand on Rin's head as she always had and brushed back the little girl's hair.

" Sorry Rin, I was thinking about something. What is it? " Kioko said in a comforting tone. Rin looked back at the young woman with worry. It was easy to see that Kioko was troubled today and though she wanted more than anything to cheer Kioko up, Rin didn't know what she could do to achieve that. She had also noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't been by yet to check on them as he usually had since bringing Kioko here to the castle.

" Did you and Lord Sesshoumaru have a fight? " Kioko's eyes saddened further as she continued to brush Rin's hair with her fingers, soothing the young girl with the action.

" You could say that. "

" Well, maybe we can fix it somehow. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be that mad at you. " Suggested Rin, making Kioko's heart almost melt at how sweet the little girl was by nature.

" I'm sure if he were he'd kick her out in no time flat. " Jaken chimed in rudely. His comment made Kioko take her hand from Rin's head to pick up a pebble and toss it at the back of his head, causing him to yelp and then glare at her while rubbing at his injury. " You pesky human! "

" You pesky frog. " Kioko countered. Rin simply giggled at them both, especially since Kioko just did something she had known her Lord Sesshoumaru to do to Jaken as well. Kioko then returned her attention on Rin who went back to being her energetic self almost instantly. After about an hour of Rin's ranting and making flower halos she shot up and twirled towards Kioko excitedly.

" Kioko I just got a great idea! Let's dance! " Rin said bursting with energy. Kioko looked at the girl curiously.

" Dance? " The twin guards looked over towards their direction in curiosity of their own when they heard Rin shout the idea.

" Yeah! Even if you're in pain, you want to exercise your legs right? Instead of walking let's dance, it might even cheer you up. " Rin insisted further. Kioko smiled warmly at the young girl. She was trying so hard to cheer Kioko up that there was no way Kioko could refuse, even if it turns out paralyzing from the pain she's willing to try. So she nodded in agreement causing Rin to screech in delight before running into the flowers to wait for Kioko to make it to her. Jaken began his bickering, scolding Rin about Kioko's condition as the young woman used the tree she had been laying back on to stand. Karo took a step towards her direction, ready to rush over to catch her at top speed if she were to fall. Once Kioko was standing her legs were zapped in pain, almost causing her to fall back to the ground. However, she had ignored the pain before facing Rin's direction to slowly but surely head towards the child.

She could feel the breeze blow her loose hair to her right as she began taking step after step towards Rin. She was grateful for her choice in clothing today. A plain red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans with no shoes on her feet. With last night's situation, she wanted to feel a bit more covered up today, but it was too warm to go with a long sleeved shirt. She even made sure her hair covered her neck a bit more after realizing that Sesshoumaru had left a kiss mark. After a few more unsteady steps Kioko made it to Rin who cheered over Kioko's accomplishment. Kioko smiled gently at Rin's supportive behavior towards her. How long had it been since she had someone cheer for her like this? Perhaps it was before her father died and Kagome stilled treasured her as her older sister. Following Kioko from place to place and encouraging Kioko in anything she attempted. The realization made Kioko lean down and wrap her arms around Rin gently, not noting the little girl's expression of raw emotion before hugging Kioko back.

Kioko was immediately reminded that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one she cared for in this feudal life that she had. She had Rin to think about as if the tiny girl was her own flesh and blood daughter. She also had Kikyo, who was practically her beloved twin sister, and Kaede, who was like the mother she felt she deserved in the first place, to consider. Not to mention Sango and Inuyasha who had gone so far as to call her their friend. If Sesshoumaru was unwilling and did not desire to see her, then she would not stress over the matter any further. He was the one who brought her to this castle, but that did not mean he was to be the center of her life here. So she would stop worrying about him and spend her time doting over Rin. When Sesshoumaru was ready, he'll come to her, and they could discuss last night then. Kioko released Rin smiling warmly.

" Thank you, Rin. You're being so supportive in helping me, and I couldn't be more grateful. " Rin beamed at the sight of Kioko's smile holding no sadness after simply hugging her and responded as chipper as ever.

" That's because I care about you so much Kioko, no matter what! " Rin said energetically. The little girl so desperately wanted to tell Kioko how beautiful she was, both inside and out. So kind and even more so treated Rin better than most humans have in the past. Rin truly felt that Kioko understood her and that Kioko would protect and care for her just as her precious Lord Sesshoumaru has done. Kioko's smile beamed with more happiness before standing up with a bit of struggle.

" I care for you too, Rin. As if you were my very own child. " Kioko admitted. Rin looked at Kioko shocked and eyes glistening before Kioko placed her right hand on Rin's head in comfort. Neither human paid any attention to the demons around them. The atmosphere was so peaceful and endearing as the demons witnessed this scene between the two humans. As if they were the most precious humans in the world, the very last, that the demons of this castle served to protect and preserve in this tiny garden world they stood in. Rin began crying and jumped forward hugging Kioko's legs causing Kioko's unsteady form to fall to the ground with Rin still clutching at her painful limbs. However, Kioko smiled at Rin warmly through the pain as Jaken and the twins rushed over to check on Kioko, and Jaken was squawking at Rin the whole way over. Kioko sat up and placed her hand on Rin's back as the little girl cried into the woman's lap. Poor Rin must have been overwhelmed by the admission of Kioko's feelings. " It's alright, don't cry, " Kioko said warmly. She spent the next few minutes soothing Rin while assuring the demon men around them that she was okay and Rin was fine where she was.

" Me too, Kioko. I feel the same way about you! " Rin said emotionally. Kioko suddenly felt so light, and she smiled so warmly that those around her including Rin could feel an intensely warm and comforting sensation around them causing Rin to calm down further and look up at Kioko. The happy unshed tears in her eyes, easy for Rin to see.

" That makes me very happy to hear. " Kioko said before softly removing Rin from her legs and with more ease than before, stood and reached her left hand out for the little girl to take. The priestess' smile appearing almost motherly in Rin's eyes as those pink hues stared at her with nothing but warmth. " Now how about that dance? " Rin smiled brightly and with pure happiness as she reached up taking Kioko's hand to stand up straight and nod in agreement.

Jaken frantically left to get an instrument only to return with a flute. With much enthusiasm, he insisted he play it and once he began it was a bit horrible to listen to, but the two humans simply giggled and left the imp demon to have his fun. In taking the small girl's hands, the two females began to spin and dance crazily to the tune and having the time of their lives. Jaken joined them in frolicking around as he played, and the brothers watched, puzzled of what to do. Eventually, Taro had asked Kioko to dance which she had obliged, the both of them sweeping in a circle around Rin who clapped and twirled with them. Karo was smiling at the sight, as he looked around nervously waiting for their demon lord to see Taro touching Kioko with tempted wandering hands. Nothing but laughter, however, could be heard throughout the garden.

It was a bit later when Taro suddenly released Kioko and stepped away from her nervously while holding up his hands. He immediately suggested she dance with Rin again, which slightly confused Kioko about his behavior. Unknowingly to her or Rin, that all three demon men in the garden could feel the dominant, possessive demonic aura overwhelm the area. Obviously, Lord Sesshoumaru had witnessed Taro dancing with the human woman and was entirely displeased about it. The rest of the day was spent that way, dancing and laughing and fun, until Sesshoumaru had sent for Rin to come to dinner, and only Rin. Kioko's meal was sent to her to eat there in the garden, and though Rin insisted on staying with Kioko, Kioko sent her on her way to Sesshoumaru with a nudge and a smile, Jaken following the saddened child inside. That night, she laid under the tree's canopy in the garden with the stars glittering above her. Realizing she hadn't felt any sadness over the lack of Sesshoumaru's presence throughout the day until she was left alone there to sleep in the garden again. Taro and Karo, watching her.

It wasn't until five days later that Kioko had gotten a glimpse of Sesshoumaru, but only from a distance. The day was like any other day until Kioko had asked the twins to train with her as to regain her strength further. After the past couple of days had passed, her legs began to miraculously heal much farther than before, and her powers were returning rapidly. They at first declined, worried that they would cause the human woman any sort of harm. That is until Rin's giggling at them for thinking so boldly made them both change their mind and suddenly feel nervous, which come to find out, they had every right to feel. During their first fight, Karo had come at Kioko, sword in hand, thinking that because of the bow that rested at the ready in her palm that she would be vulnerable to a close-range attack. He quickly learned how wrong he was when Kioko took her free right hand to throw a punch his way, leaving Karo to just barely dodge it, causing Kioko's fist to connect with the ground where he stood, which formed a small crack in the dry earth. The twin's eyes went wide and almost bulged at the event. The small human woman was actually very much so able to defend herself in close combat.

So it was then that Taro had aimed an arrow at Kioko when she looked up at him. Her eyes and face were showing nothing, and he felt a chill go up his spine before releasing an arrow at her as Karo regained his wits and turned to see his position to Kioko to adjust to what his next move would be. However, both were stunned when witnessing Kioko grab the arrow in mid-air, and was now in her stance with her bow ready in her hands, using Taro's arrow. She quickly released, and the arrow shimmered with a purple purifying aura as it sped back to its original user. It passed Taro's head, flying passed his right ear only to hit the stone wall behind him, lodging within the strong surface from its force. Taro was thankful that she had aimed away from his head because she had caught him so off guard that he was frozen by the sheer aura he felt from the intense gaze she had before she had released his own arrow back at him.

It took some time for them to regain composure as she smiled gently at them. She recommended that they both be more serious in fighting against her if they expected to have a chance. The men merely grinned at her, immensely impressed, before commenting they were seriously in trouble. Their expressions as they said the comment at the same time made her laugh at them. Until suddenly she felt a certain presence that she grew familiar with, so she turned to her right to see Sesshoumaru walking down a path by the training ground about half a football field away, going back inside without looking at her once. The others, noticing her action, had seen the same sight. The twins, Rin, and Jaken looked back at Kioko to see the saddened longing glitter in her lovely eyes as her face was blank. They all couldn't help but wonder what happened between their demon lord and the amazing human that caused the said human to feel so sad at the sight of the proud demon who was plainly avoiding her. Kioko then blinked and looked at the twins smiling kindly with her eyes closed from their sight, asking if they were ready to try again. Hesitantly they agreed as Rin looked at the now empty doorway for a moment longer before refocusing to cheering Kioko on again as she had been doing before the interruption.

It was the next day when Kioko had finally found herself in Sesshoumaru's presence. The usual suspects were making their way down a hall from Rin's room. Rin and Jaken walked ahead of Kioko with the twins walking side by side behind the young woman. Kioko's legs were finally fully healed from what she suspected was her boost in emotion when she and Rin had their heart to heart. It was then, while on the way to the garden, when Sesshoumaru came appearing down the hall. Jaken and Rin ran over to him, happy to see him for the first time that day as Kioko and the twins froze in place. Kioko looked at him with emotional eyes but a polite smile on her face, as Sesshoumaru walked closer to her. She could feel herself panic and so did what seemed appropriate at the time. She bowed respectfully, low enough to where he could no longer see her face.

" Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. " The twins looked at her sympathetically as Sesshoumaru walked closer to her. While Rin looked at Kioko with worry and surprise and of course Jaken beside the little girl was gawking at the sight. Kioko was certain Sesshoumaru was going to pass by her as the air seemed to feel more and more stifling, but instead, he had stopped right beside her looking down at her bowing form with his original emotionless mask. He stared at the back of her head as he stood there proudly and unmoved. All she could see was his body from the waist down, but for her, it was enough. Tears began to sting at her eyes from her welled up emotions and overwhelming anxiety of his presence. She had wanted to see him, and now for some sudden reason, she couldn't even face him. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she to act as she always had and brush off what happened between them until he addressed the matter or was she to begin acting in her place which in his culture was not his equal? She was the guest here, and she was no special being or noble person. Simply a pathetic human woman with no rank close to the man beside her.

Sesshoumaru could smell her tears from how close she was to him despite the fact they have yet to fall. His eyes slightly softened, where only his twin guards could witness in disbelief. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't care because beside him was the woman, who had somehow become one who meant a great deal to him, was bowing to him as if she were one of the servants who were required to perform the same action in his presence, with no pride and no dominance to her. It simply didn't suit her at all as the vision of her sitting before her father's grave unmoved with tears falling down her face came to his mind. That's who she was. Dominant, strong with a beautiful bleeding heart that has melted even his own. He thought so highly of her, no one else has had his respect or high praises as much as her other than his father, and no one has ever gotten his affection other than her, not even Rin who he cherished greatly yet very differently. Even her seven-day straight traveling showed her strength and power of will. Yet here she stood continuing to bow to him as if she were one of the servants of the castle. Kioko then hesitantly stood up straight only to look to the side of him. A nervous glint in her eyes could be seen as her smile remained polite. " I-I um I hope you have slept well. " Kioko said, not knowing what else to say.

Golden eyes stared at Kioko with their softened gaze. The sight of her warmed his chest as he could tell she had healed without him in the past several days. He could also feel his heart clenching at the knowledge that she wouldn't look at him with those eyes he'd been longing to see. Despite wanting to see her, he felt space was what they both needed to think about what happened between them the last time they were together, this close to each other. Perhaps she still needed more time away from him before he decided to confront her over the incident. Seeing how she couldn't even look at him. It was clear he had wanted her at this point, but he wanted her to realize that despite her feeling so that it was for more than physically. Through his relief in finally getting to see her, Sesshoumaru chose then to close his eyes before facing ahead again and walking away from her, not speaking a word as he had done so. Kioko's eyes widened, and slight hurt could be seen on her face before her eyes looked down at the floor in front of her. There was a brief silence in the hallway after their lord had left the group before they all pulled Kioko along with them to continue on their way to the garden.

Sesshoumaru entered his study and merely stood by the door once he closed it. He could still smell her scent from when they stood in the hallway and how soft her lips looked as she spoke to him. Her eyes, even though they had not looked directly at him, glittered with light and emotion. The night together in his private garden came to his mind yet again for the millionth time. That night after he had left Kioko in the hot spring, he had returned to his chambers after ordering a servant of his to tend to Kioko. He was unable to sleep the entire night for a few reasons, all of them involving her. The biggest being that she had caused him to remain aroused to no end. He could still feel her against him, her chest on his, her arms around his neck, her gasps and moans and even better his name slipping from her lips right into his ear kept him restless the whole night through. Though the thought of simply using a servant for the night to tend to his needs had crossed his mind, he was quickly repulsed by the idea when he remembered her hurt expression and being unable to look at him after he told her he had been known to do such things. He was so on edge that she had driven him, for the first time in his adult life, to be reduced to self-relief. The moment he had with her along with his daydreams of having her in multiple ways was all he needed.

By the time the sun had begun to rise, he had felt so foolish. He was a Taiyoukai and in every right permitted to sleep about if he wished and yet here he was, domesticated by a human woman to the point where if he were going to get nothing from her he still wouldn't stray, even though he was not hers and more upsettingly she was not his. It deterred him further when during their intimate moment she had stopped him on account that him possibly using her in a servants stead out of convenience crossed her mind that they should stop. Not to mention that he made her feel like a common whore even though he knew that she was no such thing or in any way lowly.

Her eyes looking at him so vulnerable, filled with emotion and yearning for him, and the blush on her face was the only picture in his head necessary to get him riled up all over again. In his mind, he could see no other but her being his and he was more than willing to be hers, and even though he had lost control for a moment and almost claimed her, he was holding himself back. He let his attraction to her get out of hand. After thinking throughout the night, he had conveyed that perhaps it would have been better had he portrayed his feelings for her more clearly before his attraction. It was to his understanding human women of respectable natures such as Kioko required such things as courting and swooning before committing such carnal acts. As such he understood her expression of shame as she stood there out of breath, mixed with the hurt feeling as if she were no more than a current use. At the same time, he wondered if she indeed thought him that low.

What made all of it worse was the fact that she hadn't been in bed with him. He didn't think about the position he had left her in when walking away from her, but his emotions had clouded his mind, and all he could think to do was to get away from her before he made matters worse. He was hurt, confused, and then angry at himself. He was told by Karo and Taro that she was forced to sleep in his private garden. He supposed he left her no choice given she still hadn't known the way around too well nor could he see her wanting to interrupt Rin had she known the way to the little girl's room in the first place.

Now he stood there in his study wishing to walk back to where he saw her in the hallway and kiss her against the wall until she understood that he had merely wanted all of her. Not for any physical means but for her to be his and his alone. To look at him all the time, as she did that night for as long as time would allow. Walking to his window, he looked outside to see Rin and Kioko with Jaken in the garden, playing and laughing together. He had been watching them for days like this, not wanting to go a day without seeing the angelic priestess, but he wanted her to have some time away from him. He worried that perhaps she had been angry with him over what happened between them and that perhaps he couldn't trust himself to be close to her for a while.

. He knew that he had fallen for her, but he also knew that his demonic pride would never allow him to outright tell her that he loved her. He even found himself unsettled at the thought of her rejecting him because, despite everything, it did not mean she would have a demon man such as he. He felt that she had feelings towards him, but he couldn't be certain whether or not it was wishful thinking or reality, or if they were even romantic in nature. Sesshoumaru heard Kioko laugh at something Rin had said after throwing flowers in Kioko's face and found that he honestly didn't care. Whatever the case may be, he could not stay away from her for much longer. So he stood there watching her interact with Rin for hours before he tore away from the window to address important matters regarding western land affairs.

\- Night Time -

　

Rin had just gone to sleep after taking a bath with Kioko and insisting the woman told her a story about Kioko's " homeworld." Kioko looked over her shoulder at the twin's yawning and groggily walking a few feet behind her before smiling at them and looking ahead of her to watch where she was going again. She had intended to sleep in Rin's garden again given she didn't want to take any of Rin's space, though the girl did her best to convince Kioko otherwise, and Sesshoumaru's room was an obvious no. She noticed a familiar set of stairs going to a higher floor when she stopped at the foot of them, looking at them in thought. They were the stairs heading towards Sesshoumaru's room. She couldn't help but wonder how he had been doing or if he was sleeping already. This morning wasn't the best of interactions with him, but she didn't want to just make assumptions about his behavior. After all, she knew he wasn't always what he seemed, and there were times she had to ponder to understand what he meant to say when he talked to her, but in the end, she always understood. She knew she reacted unfairly about the incident in the hot spring, but she still didn't fully understand the entire ordeal in the first place. Just because she was in love with him didn't matter. She wanted to know why he had made advances towards her, what was he thinking or feeling then? Did she matter to him?

Before she knew it, she found herself walking up the stairs, wanting to talk to him and ask him instead of continuing to wonder in silence. She didn't even remember that the twins had been following her let alone notice their expressions turn panicked as they followed in curiosity of her sudden change in direction. She calmly walked down hallways and around corners before finally making it to the corridor that Sesshoumaru's bedchamber door resided. She suddenly found her stomach feeling uneasy with nerves at the sight of it, but continued forward until she was standing right in front of it. Her heart was pounding at the thought of being this close to his room again, and possibly him inside. With the hope that she wasn't about to wake him she raised her right fist ready to knock, and just as she was two inches away from hitting the door, she froze. It suddenly dawned on her that he might not be in there alone. What if one of his servants were in there servicing him right now? What if he simply didn't want to see or talk to her? He had been avoiding her for a reason after all. Who was she to just come to his bedroom at night expecting him to talk to her just because she was ready to do so?

Her hand pressed against the door's surface as she looked at it dejected. She was a door away from him, and she was getting in her own way of selfishly seeing him. Kioko truly missed him and wanted another chance to, unlike this morning, look in his golden eyes and just see him. She leaned her forehead against his door squeezing her eyes closed to prevent tears that were ridiculous to even have at that moment, but she couldn't hold it back as she silently sobbed right there against Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. Her feelings had built up enough to be too much. The way he had been avoiding her and this morning when he just brushed her off had been bothering her and hurt her immensely. Didn't he miss her too? Was she the only one hurting right now because of their distance? She just wants to be by his side; had she not given in to his touch only to reject him the way she did and kept her feelings to herself like she had intended to in the first place, he wouldn't be brushing her off like this in the first place. This was all her fault.

She slowly calmed herself before leaning back away from the door only to stare at it for another five minute to then walk over to beside it and sit on the ground with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees to bury her head into her arms. It only took another few minutes before she was silently crying again. Perhaps it was better if she went back to the modern era for now. Visit Gramps, Souta, and Shiro. God only knows what Kagome told their mother after her visit. Given that Inuyasha had told her Kagome seemed excited to go tell their mother about their fight, Kioko could only imagine that it won't bode well for her when she returns. Still, she rather deal with that and get away from all this for a couple of days than to stay here feeling so close yet so far. After an hour of sitting there, Kioko had fallen asleep right by Sesshoumaru's bedroom door, thinking of only him as she drifted off. The twins stood there looking at her with sympathy yet again, witnessing her entire emotional ordeal. It was obvious that her heart had been claimed by their one and only Lord Sesshoumaru. If the two lovebirds just sat and talked, the twins were sure the both of them could settle whatever was going on between them, but the twins knew better.

Kioko was so self-conscious and unconfident where their demon lord was concerned that she feared rejection and therefore said nothing about the matter, as where Lord Sesshoumaru was a proud demon, who didn't know much about the human heart nor was he one for expressing much of anything other than when he is displeased. It's to wonder why things were so complicated. Once they realized Kioko had fallen asleep, the sight caused their hearts to ache on her behalf. She seemed so innocently timid and given that she was human meant Lord Sesshoumaru only had but so much time to waste. It was then that Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared walking down the hall towards them, causing them both to stand straight side by side as they got out of his way. Sesshoumaru headed towards his door, wishing to try and rest after dealing with political matters when he instantly noticed Kioko on the floor by his door. By the sounds of her slowed breathing he concluded that she must have been sleeping and looked over his left shoulder at his guards with a glare. They allowed his woman to sleep on a filthy floor? When they gave him a panicked expression, he blew them off and put his attention back to the woman on the floor. He walked over and kneeled in front of her to get a better look at her than he did this morning.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she had been crying since the smell of tears were mixed with her scent. It seemed fairly obvious that he had made her cry without even being there. Had she come to see him or did she think he had been sleeping? He was desperately tempted to pick her up and take her into the room, lay her in his bed and then lay with her for them both to sleep more peacefully than they had sleeping apart. However, he knew doing so would have her waking in the morning possibly feeling negatively about the idea. Still, she came to where she thought he would be already at this hour, that was enough for him to feel comforted that she was not angry with him. Sesshoumaru then stood up and walked into his room; then half a minute later came back out with one of his very high-end blankets. He threw it towards the twins knowing they'd be sure to catch it before it hit the ground and walked towards Kioko yet again. For the first time in days, he had reached down and lifted her up to hold her in his arms bridal style. The first time he'd been able to touch her for what felt like too long. Immediately she pressed into him, cuddling closer to his body causing his eyes to soften at her. He had missed holding her like this, and he could tell that she was lighter than he remembered her being. He held her closer, her head directly under his chin before turning and walking passed the twins who followed cautiously.

Sesshoumaru had walked as slow as his pride would allow, so that he could hold her like this for as long as he could. The twins stared at the sight as they followed. They have never known their lord to be so gentle; maybe the demon man truly felt something for the human woman. So then why avoid her the way he had been? They simply didn't understand. Then again the result being that it was hurting Kioko made them unhappy with their own master. Sesshoumaru stopped outside of Rin's garden and looked to make sure it wasn't going to rain during the night, and after sensing the air was crisp and untelling of any weather changes to come he had continued on towards the tree he had been watching her sleep under night after night. Once he made it to the tree, he just stood there for ten minutes just feeling her in his arms, wondering when during their trip to this tree had her right hand grab his shirt so tightly. He carefully placed her in a comfortable position against the tree before placing his left hand on her hand gently before forcing it to release him.

Once done he stood and looked over his right shoulder at the twins with a cold and slightly annoyed aura. Karo who was holding the blanket quickly realized what their lord wanted and walked over with the item, and Sesshoumaru took it from him before Karo darted back over to Taro's side. Sesshoumaru then unwrapped the blanket and laid it across Kioko who immediately seemed to calm once he had. After making sure he wrapped her properly he looked at her one last time, tempted to kiss her and brush her bangs that were swaying softly in the breeze that had been nipping at the air. However, he resisted given that his guards were right behind him and he did have a bit of a dominant reputation to uphold. So he stood before turning to the fellow demons who were staring back at him.

" You are to remain here with her. I advise you to remember your place. " Sesshoumaru ordered coldly. The blood drained from their faces as they understood his meaning. They had been growing overly attached to the human woman, and both dared to say they were indeed romantically interested in her. Though they knew her feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru were absolute, not to mention that they weren't ready to die as horribly as their imagination portrayed if their lord ever caught wind of it. Despite his very stoic personality, he had made it very clear that Kioko was off limits to any man's advances, for she was his. They weren't strong enough to argue it either.

" Yes, my lord. " Both twins said obediently. With that Sesshoumaru had walked passed them, leaving Kioko there beneath the tree and the stars. Each step further away from her felt as if he were getting more and more hollow. Before long he had returned to his room and closed the door. Wishing for the rest of the night that he had indeed brought her into the room to sleep next to him where he felt she rightfully belonged. The twins stared at the woman who had grabbed the blanket in her sleep holding it closer. Immediately they noticed that a small smile appeared on her face and that she had slept more peacefully that night than she had the many other nights she slept beneath that garden tree.

Kioko had awoken the next morning feeling warmth and smelling Sesshoumaru's scent and for a moment visualized being back in bed lying beside him and feeling safer than she ever had in her entire life. Then once she blinked her eyes open, she noticed she was back in the garden with a beautiful blanket lying around her body. For a moment she felt disappointed at the thought that she wasn't where she wished to be but immediately after had realized that the blanket seemed familiar. After pondering for a few instants it dawned on her that this was one of Sesshoumaru's blanket, then she remembered she had fallen asleep by his bedroom door. She sat up straight and looked around in hopes of seeing him nearby only to see Taro and Karo look at her from the garden entrance when she shot up and walked towards her. Her eyes fell to the blanket with further disappointment at Sesshoumaru not being there, but when the men were standing in front of her asking what was wrong, she became curious how she came to be at the garden with Sesshoumaru's bedding.

" How did I get here? Did either of you bring me here? " Kioko questioned in confusion. The brothers could see in her eyes she was preparing herself for an answer she would be disheartened to hear.

" No, Lady Kioko. Lord Sesshoumaru himself had carried you here. " Karo responded. Kioko looked at him so quickly he was shocked her neck didn't snap. She stared at him with surprise before calming to look at him hopefully and eyes filled with emotions.

" Truly? You aren't just saying that for my benefit? " Kioko asked warily.

" Truly. He was also the one who wrapped you in that blanket after retrieving it from his chambers. " Taro said further explaining. She looked down at the blanket again only to clutch at it and hold it close to her. An expression of emotion painted on her face.

" If we can be so frank, Kioko. I don't think I've ever seen him behave so gently towards someone before. " Karo started to say only for Taro to, as usual, finish what he had to say.

" Perhaps things really will be okay despite whatever has happened between the two of you. " Kioko could only nod with a light blush on her face before burying it into the blanket, taking in Sesshoumaru's scent again. She wished she hadn't decided to go back home, but upon thinking about it, it was a long-awaited trip that she needed to do. Gramps and Souta had to be worried about her and Shiro must have been going out of his mind waiting for her return. It was best she went back today.

" Thank you, for telling me. I realize as his guards you weren't obligated to tell me anything. I appreciate your honesty. " Kioko said with a kind tone. They could only smile gently at her. Despite their feelings towards her they had to admit, they were so happy to see that a mere action from Lord Sesshoumaru had made their Lady so happy. They could even feel it in the air around her. Sensing her aura begin to resonate with a warm and calming air. Suddenly they heard a loud good morning before all three turned to see Rin running towards Kioko only to stop when seeing the luxurious blanket she had with her.

" Kioko, where'd you get that? " Rin asked curiously as Jaken ran to them not far from behind Rin. Kioko smiled warmly at the girl. Jaken simply gawked at the woman before upgrading to squawking as per his expertise. " That is one of Lord Sesshoumaru's blankets! How did you get your grubby human hands on it?! "

" Apparently during the night, he had given it to me while I slept. " Kioko answered with a twitch of her right eyebrow indicating her slight annoyance with the imp demon.

" He what?! " Jaken asked in disbelief.

" Oh how kind of Lord Sesshoumaru! I bet you slept wonderfully with it, Kioko. " Rin said in a chipper voice. Kioko looked back down at the blanket with a light blush on her face and happy smile filled with warmth. The twins couldn't help but blush at her beautiful expression.

" Yes, I feel very well rested today. " Kioko said. Rin beamed in bubbly delight at the sight of Kioko's expression.

" Does that mean we can play a lot today? " Rin asked in her excitement. Kioko smiled apologetically at Rin before placing her right hand on Rin's head as she was known to regularly do.

" Actually Rin, I was thinking of leaving today. " Kioko said softly. All four of them yelled in a panic, asking Kioko why so loudly that she wondered if they woke the entire castle before chuckling at them.

" Don't you like it here? " Rin asked in a sort of let down tone. Kioko instantly began to pet the girls head in comfort.

" Yes of course I do. It is after all where you and Lord Sesshoumaru are, Rin. " Kioko answered making the little girl look at her slightly embarrassed with a tiny blush on her face.

" Then why? It's not as if you are not welcomed. " Said Taro who this time was followed by Karo.

" Right, that blanket is obvious proof of that. " Kioko looked at their confused expressions with the same kind smile as before.

" Yes, but I've decided to go back to my time for a couple of days to visit those who are there. It had been a while after all. " Jaken looked as though he was gonna drop dead right there, imagining what his lord would do when he finds out Kioko had suddenly left without telling him. The twins and Rin looked at Kioko sadly, of course not wanting her to leave.

" Are you going to come back? " Rin asked. Kioko looked at her with apology yet again before speaking.

" To this era, I will, for it is my home. However, I am unsure if I'll return to this castle. " Kioko said before she stood up to begin folding Sesshoumaru's blanket then handing it to Taro who made extra sure not to drop it. " Please return that to Sesshoumaru for me. " Kioko asked hesitantly, not really ready to give the blanket up.

" Kioko. " Rin said sadly. Kioko looked down at the girl noticing she looked as if she were about to cry.

" Now Rin. I will see you again. Nothing and no one, not even Lord Sesshoumaru, will get in my way of that. I promise. " Rin nodded before sniffling. " Now I was wondering if I could ask a favor and borrow Ah-Un to get to the Bone-eater's well. " Rin looked at Kioko before smiling softly and nodding again in permission. Rin then took Kioko's hands and took her to the stables where Ah-Un resided comfortably and telling Ah-Un where Kioko wished to go. Kioko then kissed Rin's head before hugging her and sending her off to eat breakfast and Jaken followed after the girl hesitantly. The twins smiled at Kioko before she looked at them smiling, just as she had when they first met her. " Thank you both so much for all you've done for me during my stay here. " Kioko said as kindly as the smile on her face.

" You don't need to thank us. " Said Karo with a kindness of his own.

" Just be sure to come back someday soon. " Taro said next with a charming a sly like tone. She smiled brightly at them, blowing off Taro's charm, as she nodded.

" Of course. " Kioko agreed before then turning to Ah-Un who was already set up for riding by Rin and hopped up onto the saddle. She looked down at them with reins in hand. " Please keep an eye on Sesshoumaru and Rin for me. I'll see you both later. " They both nodded, smiling warmly at her kind nature. With that, she instructed Ah-Un to take off, and into the sky he went, taking Kioko with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Ah-Un landed in the field of lush green grass that was surrounded by trees and at its center laid an old wooden well. Kioko leapt down from Ah-Un's saddle and stood next to the two-headed beast while looking to her left at the Bone-eater's well with a somber expression. A small breeze passed through causing Kioko's loose hair to follow it's path through the air. She actually found herself feeling scared, scared of the very woman who brought her into the world. Almost feeling the scar on her back scorch, reminding her of her mother's last outburst towards her.

" Ah-Un, I can't help but think that well is the entrance to hell for me. " Kioko said in a distracted tone. Ah-Un snorted at her and leaned his right head back towards her to nuzzle her in comfort. She smiled at him and petted his head only to have the other head get envious, so she giggled and walked to in front of the great beast to pet them both. " Thank you so much for going through the trouble of giving me a ride here. I hope to see you again shortly. " He nuzzled her again before taking off back to where he came from. She concluded it was probably to get back to where Rin was as soon as possible. Already the young woman had missed the little girl, Jaken and the twins. The idea of spending the next couple of days without them made her feel a bit lonely until the thought of Sesshoumaru crossed her mind, and the feeling intensified.

Kioko closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the well anxiously. Slowly she made her way to it and after slightly more hesitation had jumped in. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by many beautiful and vivid colors. It made her question her earlier thought of this being the entrance to hell until she landed through to the other side and looked up to see the ceiling of the well house. Nope, it was definitely hell's front door. She climbed out and looked around the dim well house to see nothing has changed until she looked at the doorway to see it open and Buyo sitting there staring back at her. She smiled warmly at the cat remembering when their father had brought the small bundle of a white and orange kitten home on a stormy day. She hopped out and walked up the stairs to the entrance and stopped before the now fat cat and crouched down to let him smell her hand. After just staring at her he hadn't bothered to smell her and just rubbed his head against her hand.

The action had her smiling more happily. He remembered her and seemed to still like her. She recalled how much the kitten refused to leave her bed at night when she slept and when the tiny feline would wander about the house with her wherever she went. Somehow that thought reminded her of Sesshoumaru. He seemed to have picked up following her wherever she went as well. After sitting there to pet Buyo for awhile, she stood up and looked ahead towards the house, where she knew trouble was awaiting her. With a frown and another deep breath, she walked ahead, with her head held high and a graceful stride that was not to be questioned. Once she stood before the front door, she closed her eyes, sensing Buyo standing beside her staring up at her. She then opened her eyes again, showing nothing. Giving away no emotion or indication of what she could be thinking. If she had to face her mother's wrath, she'd be sure that this time she'd show the older woman no fear or pain.

Kioko opened the door allowing Buyo to follow her inside before closing the door behind her, then took off her shoes and stood in the doorway. She could feel the tense sinking feeling in her stomach and shook it off before announcing that she was home. The second she had, however, she could feel the air get thicker when her mother appeared from the living room entrance staring at Kioko with a silent rage in her eyes and a cold expression.

" What do you think you're doing here? " Her mother said in a disgusted tone.

" I thought I'd come for a visit. " Kioko said in response, suddenly wary at the presence of her mother. The older woman walked over to Kioko eerily calm before stopping in front of her. Eyes shimmering with a loathing Kioko was used to seeing from the woman.

" What makes you think I would want you in my house? Especially after you've put those murderous hands on MY DAUGHTER? " Kioko had no time to prepare for the slap she suddenly got across her face, feeling her mother put all the strength she could into it. The force made Kioko fall to her left onto the floor. She raised her right hand up to her now reddened cheek before feeling another blow to the side of her head. When something fell beside her, Kioko looked to conclude that it was a shoe her mother had just thrown at her. Then her mother grabbed her wrist from her face to prevent Kioko from defending herself before beginning to slam her fist on Kioko's head repeatedly hard. " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You tried to accuse Kagome AGAIN for something you did. You even dared to do it in front of her friends while accusing her of being the liar and even delusional! Then I hear that you threatened her? YOU THREATENED HER?! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! " Kioko's mother said in a fit of rage. Gramps, hearing the yelling, darted towards the noise to see the scene before him. He instantly rushed over to pull Kioko's mother away from Kioko and stood in defense of his oldest granddaughter who was covering her head from any further hits now that her other arm was free.

" Natsumi! What do you think you're doing?! " Gramps said in the sternest voice Kioko ever heard him use. Souta, also hearing the commotion from his room, came out to peek around the corner at the top of the stairs, seeing the situation just before Gramps arrived. Kioko, while Gramps now blocked Natsumi's way, with heightened senses had heard Souta's arrival and looked at the top of the stairs to see the boy slightly confused and scared expression. Her right cheek was blazing red and beginning to swell, and her lip was split from the same smack across her face. Her head looked to be getting a giant lump as well from her mother consistently hitting the same spot where the shoe first hit. Kioko looked at him with genuine guilt as it began to consume her. He'd probably never known their mother to behave this way, and he never would have, had she not come back. Through her slightly heavy breathing Kioko mouthed for him to go back. This was not something she wanted him to see. Their mother loved him, that was enough for her, and as his oldest sister, despite it backfiring with Kagome, Kioko still felt responsible for protecting her baby brother. His eyes filled with strife before turning and running back to his room quietly. Kioko smiled weakly, unable to help thinking, good boy.

" What do you think you're smiling about?! " Natsumi went on to say in anger.

" Stop it this instant. This is your daughter, your firstborn. Have you no shame? " Said Gramps in a very authoritative tone.

" That thing is no blood of mine. I refuse to accept it as my child. " Kioko winced at that, knowing her mother must have seen it too.

" I won't tolerate such behavior. We've only heard Kagome's side of the story. We should hear Kioko's half. " Gramps said in defense of Kioko

" I will believe in my daughter with all my heart. If Kagome says that was what happened then, that is what happened. "

" THIS IS HOW YOU HONOR MY SON'S CHILDREN? " Gramps yelled, finally having enough. That caught both women off guard as they looked at the elder man. Kioko had never heard him yell before, let alone mention her father against her mother. " THIS GIRL IS YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! YOU'D HURT HER HOWEVER YOU COULD OVER A INCIDENT YOU WEREN'T THERE TO WITNESS? When will you stop allowing the past to repeat itself? " Kioko's eyes flash in pain as her mother's flashed in horror. Her father's death crossed both of their minds. Kioko hadn't considered the situations at all similar but upon Gramps voicing it out loud, she supposed it was. Her mother took the first things she heard regarding the matters and made her assumptions only to stick to them even though she wasn't there herself to know the truth. Kioko's bangs covered her eyes as Natsumi looked at her oldest with repulsion.

" I will not allow that thing into my house. " Natsumi said in a low voice in attempts to control her rage.

" This is the home that has been passed down from my family generation after generation. My son is dead. Kioko is my first born grandchild. If you think I would allow you to disown her from this place, you are sadly mistaken. Just because you have misjudgments against her does not mean I do. I do not hold what happened with Akio against her and I believe her when she says it was an accident. Whether it was her or Kagome, it doesn't matter. I've lost a child. If you knew such a loss, you'd think twice about how you treat this girl. You wouldn't be able to take any of this back. I suggest you walk away now before I say what's really on my mind. " Gramps said as a final warning. Natsumi stood there unsatisfied before looking at Kioko, whose bangs remained over her eyes, then turned to walk into the kitchen. Gramps turned to Kioko with a look of concern as he quickly kneeled down to her and took her face into his hands.

He began to inspect it only to see the pain in his young grandaughter's eyes and unshed tears she was obviously trying very hard to hold in by the look on her face. How she reminded him of his Akio. It was because she was his grandchild that he loved her unconditionally. To see his daughter-in-law treat his treasured Kioko this way and to see the heartache in Kioko's eyes every time Natsumi had done so. It was too much to bear. How Akio's heart would break. His son unintentionally favored Kioko; this was no secret. He saw the bruise forming on Kioko's entire right cheek, and both her cheek and bottom lip were swelling. He gently felt the top of her head where he witnessed Natsumi hitting Kioko only to feel a giant lump. He was convinced that Kioko could have a concussion and insisted on taking her to the hospital which she refused.

" I'm so sorry. " Kioko said with a broken voice.

" For what, my dear? You've done nothing wrong. " Her grandfather's words overflowed Kioko's emotions, making her barricaded tears finally fall and her to bury her head in her hands, sobbing harshly while ignoring the pain in the right side of her face. Gramps hugged her in comfort, knowing it was the only thing she needed in that moment. " Let's go get you washed up. " Gramps said before Kioko stood to follow him up the stairs, still sobbing and sniffling like a pitiful child as he led her into the bathroom by her hand and washed her face with a washcloth. She took that time to calm down as he did so. He then looked around unable to find what he needed to patch her up, so he headed downstairs to check the other bathroom and collect ice for her face while he was down there.

She stood up from the side of the tub to walk over and look at her face in the mirror. She looked awful; her eyes and nose were red from crying. She then heard quiet sobs and remembered Souta before quickly turning to follow the sobs to where they were coming from. Kioko then came to a stop at the door next to her bedroom door and after a slight debate decided to knock gently. The sobbing quieted quickly before answering for her to come in with a quivering voice. Kioko turned the knob and opened the door, looking in to see a remarkably maintained boys bedroom. Covered in colors of blues and whites. She directed her attention, however, to the young boy sitting on the floor beside his bed, wiping his tears away.

" Souta. " He quickly looked up at her surprised before looking to his left away from her, causing her expression to soften. " May I come in? " Souta nodded before Kioko dropped her hand from the doorknob to walk towards him. " May I sit next to you as well? "

" Y-yeah. " Souta responded hesitantly. Carefully she sat next to him on the floor, her back against the bed just as he was sitting. Kioko made sure her left was facing him, preventing him from having to see the wounded right half of her face.

" I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see Mother that way. " Kioko apologized. Souta pulled his knees to his chest wrapping them in his arms while he stared at his knees. " I'm sorry if you got scared. "

" Why? " Souta asked. She looked at him through the corner of her eye curiously, still trying to prevent him from seeing the other half of her face.

" Why what? " Kioko asked curiously.

" Why does she treat you that way, only you? I've never... I've never seen her that way. She's always been so... " The picture of their mother smiling warmly at him with her arms stretched out to hold him crossed his mind. " Why only you? "

" I look like Dad; I remind her of him for many reasons. " Souta instantly looked at her, not used to hearing about their father for as long as he could remember. " She blames me for his death, but the truth is it wasn't me that caused the accident. She refuses to acknowledge that it wasn't me and has hated me for a very long time. It is something I'm used to, but she loves you greatly. Please don't forget that. Just because she treats me this way doesn't mean she would ever feel that way about you, she loves you and Kagome desperately. Don't let her anger towards me tarnish your view of her. She's a great mom to the both of you. "

" I just wish I could understand. I still don't know much about everything that's been going on. " Souta said in frustration.

" Then perhaps we should start from the beginning. " They both looked at Gramps in surprise, not hearing or seeing him there a moment ago, from his sudden input in the conversation.

" Gramps, I don't think- " Kioko began to say before Gramps interrupted her.

" -Kioko, the boy is old enough to know the truth about everything. " Gramps kneeled down in front of Kioko with the medical supplies he was looking for and shoved a bag of ice over Kioko's right cheek. " Now hold that and quit your bellyaching. " Kioko raised her right hand to hold the bag to her face as Gramps began getting ready to patch her up. She looked at the elder smiling delicately.

" Yes, sir. " Kioko said gratefully. The rest of the morning plus a bit passed lunch later, Souta was all caught up. He finally knew why their mom treated Kioko the way she did, why Kagome would join in against Kioko, and why he never heard much about Kioko until her first return from the feudal era. He even heard Kioko's half of the tale about their father's death and Gramps listened intently when she began to speak her side on the matter.

" Well then young Souta, what do you think about all of this? " Gramps asked. The three of them were now sitting around the dining table, eating a lunch Kioko prepared as Gramps continued explaining to Souta. However, currently, Kioko had her hands in her lap staring down at them. Where her mother held her right wrist, a giant bruise had formed around her entire wrist, so to cover it up it was wrapped in a bandage. A patch was placed on her cheek to help with the swelling, and with her lip, there was nothing to be done. She had just finished icing her head leaving the ice pack on the table in front of her. She was patiently waiting for Souta's response, unsure how'd she handle him deciding to also reject her.

" Well, I don't feel any differently about Kioko at all. I finally have a better understanding about all of this and now that I know everything I couldn't be more grateful to have an older sister like her. " Souta looked away from Kioko scratching his nose with a blush on his face. Kioko's eyes flashed with relief before suddenly standing and hugging the young boy " Hey wait; I didn't say glomp me, Gramps help! " Souta wiggled in Kioko's grip as Gramps sat there sipping tea nonchalantly.

" Oh no, my boy. I won't take this moment away from her. Suffer in silence. " Was all Gramps said before taking another sip of tea and commenting on what good weather they were having today.

" You old geezer! " Souta responded. Kioko hugged him tighter as tears silently rolled down her face in relief and a happy smile on her face as she giggled at them.

" Thank you, thank you so much. You've no idea how much that means to me. " Kioko said in a tender tone of voice. Souta looked towards her with a smile and hugged her back. The sight warmed Gramps heart more than it has in quite a few years. After spending more time with the two Higurashi men in her life, Kioko looked at the clock to see it was almost time for Shiro to be getting out of school. So without further ado, she had gone upstairs changed her clothes and got ready to meet him. Once back downstairs she kissed Gramps on the cheek and Souta on the top of the head, remembering doing the same thing the last day she spent with her father, smiling kindly before telling them she'd be back later. Both saw her off as she walked across the courtyard and down the shrine stairs.

She made her way to the school, only to stand at the gate as she had the last time she had been there. Reminding her of the time when Sesshoumaru stood beside her while looking around intrigued by this era's environment. The thought made her smile an empty smile. It hadn't even been a day, and already she was thinking of moments spent together with him. She hoped poor Jaken the frog wasn't getting his hide handed to him over her sudden departure without Sesshoumaru's knowledge. Remembering the blanket Sesshoumaru covered her in made her wonder if he was actually as displeased with her as she had initially thought he was the day before. If he wasn't then, he might be now.

Hearing the bell ring brought her back to reality, and she looked to see students beginning to exit the school. She stood up straight from leaning against the rocky gate and folded her hands in front of her to wait patiently. She looked at the other girls around her age walking out, and even though they had all been in school uniform, she could see them accessorize and alter their looks with makeup and hair does to suit their individuality. She looked down at her clothes to inspect her outfit. A simple pair of black skinny jeans, a deep purple loose tank top, and a pair of black flats. She then felt at her hair, avoiding the new bump on her head, which flowed loosely behind her, held back only by a matching purple headband. She wondered what that said about her, did it make her at all appealing to others? Would Sesshoumaru like how she looked even if it was a basic style and she had no makeup or jewelry? Could her bandages count as accessories? She looked up again to see Shiro walking out of the building with about four other boys, talking and laughing along with them as if a joke was said amongst them. Once they were nearly right in front of her Shiro had noticed her and froze in place. Kioko smiled warmly before raising her right hand, not thinking of her bandage, to hold it up in a hello like fashion.

" Oko? " Shiro asked in surprise. The other boys stopped to look at Shiro and then Kioko only to stare at her, blushes on their faces and interest in their eyes.

" Hi, Iro. I hope I'm not interrupting anything right now. " Kioko said politely, feeling self-conscious from all the sudden stares she was getting. He beamed and walked over to her and hugged her, his bag in his right hand as he held her close to him.

" No, not at all! " After hearing someone clear their throat, Shiro twitched before releasing Kioko and looking back at the other boys in slight irritation.

" Well Shiro, aren't you going to introduce us? " Said one of the boys making Kioko look at said boy curiously. The boy sounded almost accusingly towards Shiro, which she didn't understand.

" No way! " Shiro said before he wrapped his left arm around Kioko's shoulders as she then looked up at him confused before placing her right hand around his waist to be in a more comfortable stance. It also helped her feel more protected as she still felt eyes on her. " I wouldn't share even her name with you clowns. I'm heading out see you guys later. " Shiro finally said before turning away with Kioko and was walking off ignoring his male companions yelling at him for being rude and greedy. He then slung his bag over his right shoulder to walk more comfortably with Kioko, with a genuine smile on his face.

" I'm sorry, had I caused you trouble by showing up here? " Kioko asked worriedly.

" Nah, not at all. It's amazing to see you. When did you get back? "

" This morning. " Kioko said smiling happier at his joy in seeing her.

" So you made sure to see me right away, huh? " He said shyly, inwardly happy to know she came directly to see him.

" Of course, there was no way I'd come here without seeing you, Iro. " He smiled warmly at her and stopped which caused her to stop as well. She looked up at him in time to see his gentle expression towards her before he used his arm around her shoulders to turn her towards him and pull her to him in a close embrace, his forehead on her left shoulder.

" I'm so happy to see you. " Shiro confessed. Kioko's eyes widened, and she then smiled happily at the sound of someone cherishing her presence, and she wrapped her arms around him to return the hug.

" I'm happy to see you too. " After a moment he released her, still smiling, but his smile fell to a small one when seeing her smiling face was partially covered by a bandage. He then looked down at her right hand where he saw the bandage earlier and took his left arm from around her shoulder to grab her right hand and lift it for him to see her bandaged wrist.

" So what happened to you? " The memory of her in her old well house came to his mind right before she had disappeared on him.

" My mother, she had heard about a dispute I had with Kagome in the feudal era from Kagome, and when I arrived back to pay a visit, she got a bit violent. I'm fine though. Nothing is broken. " He looked at her eyes as she stared at his hand holding hers. He could see the pain in her eyes despite the sweet smile she was giving him on her face.

' Nothing broken, my ass. ' Shiro thought at the sight of the heartache in her eyes. " I'm sorry. I'd have thought after five years she'd have let up on you by now. " He went on to say.

" Yes, you would think, but apparently not. Anyway, forget about that. How have you been? I want to hear all about how school is going and what's new in your life. " Kioko said in attempts to change the subject.

" Sure, but isn't that guy with you? You know the one from last time? " Shiro began walking again, still holding her hand as she walked along with him. Not minding at all, she held his hand in return smiling kindly as she watched ahead to see where she was going.

" No, we've had a bit of a... incident... and well, now I wanted a bit of distance from him. I figured where better than here. I was due to see you anyway. " Shiro looked at her in confusion.

" What happened, if I can ask? " Shiro could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter restlessly at her holding his hand and exclaiming to leave Sesshoumaru behind partially because she had come to see him. Kioko hesitated for a moment. Was it really okay to tell Shiro? He was her best friend since childhood, and he had always been there when it counted. Maybe he could even help her put things into perspective in a way her biased mind could not.

" We had an intimate moment that I had stopped before it got too far. Since then he had been avoiding me. Yesterday I finally saw him after days of him disappearing, and he didn't talk to me. He brushed my weak greeting off, though I couldn't even look at him at the time either. I've no idea what to do about it since I've never had something like this happen before, so I thought maybe I could come here and get some space and wit about me. I didn't even tell him I'd be leaving; he's probably very displeased right now. " The more she spoke the further Shiro's heart sunk in his chest. The thought of her with Sesshoumaru, hell another man at all made his jealousy bubble in his stomach. They had been friends since kindergarten, but he found himself falling deeply in love with her by the time they hit nine-years-old. Though he didn't know how she felt about him, by the time he finally had the courage to confess to her, she had been going through so much, leaving him to feel as if it was never the right time to tell her how he felt. He wanted to suffer in silence and still have her in his life as his best friend rather than confess and lose her for life. However, now she had a guy in a time where he couldn't reach her, in a place he couldn't go. If she wasn't in his life in the first place would it really matter if he chanced it or not anymore? Looking at her smiling face, her beautiful eyes staring ahead with a glimmer of life and her hand held comfortably in his, made his decision quite clear.

So he stopped walking, feeling his heart pick up pace. Kioko, seeing Shiro stop, had stopped as well to look at him curiously. They were almost to his house, just a few more streets away in fact. Did he not want to go home just yet? Was he suddenly not feeling well? She felt him hold her hand tighter and looked down at their hands before looking back up at his face to see him staring at the ground with a slight blush on his face. Maybe he was sick. She took her right hand from him, making him look at her in confusion until she placed her right hand on his forehead with a look of deep concern for him. His eyes grew softer, once he realized that she was checking to see if he was alright. She had always been that way for as long as he's known her. She cared for him and others before she ever cared about herself. It made him want to take care of her even more. He reached up and grabbed her right hand from his forehead with his left hand and held it carefully, looking her in the eyes.

" Kioko. " Shiro said clearly. Kioko looked at him confused, with a bit of concern as she tilted her head slightly to the left. She hadn't known him to use her actual name very often.

" Yes? " She looked him in the eyes waiting patiently for him to speak his mind, noting his hand held hers slightly tighter and was beginning to shake.

" Kioko, would you go on a date with me? " Shiro asked nervously. Kioko's eyes widened in shock. A date? Did he really just ask her that? But this is Shiro! Did this mean he had feelings for her, but how? She hadn't been in this time for years. Was he serious? An image of Sesshoumaru slid across her vision, the thought of how this would affect him or them came to her mind. Would he even care?

" Are you... pulling a prank on me, Shiro? " His face was so serious and his eyes so tender towards her that she felt vulnerable and began to blush.

" No, it's not a prank. Kioko, I've had feelings for you since we were kids. I know you have things going on with Sesshoumaru, but right now all I can think about is at least having a chance. We can always stay friends, but I don't want to walk around holding a torch for someone who can't return my feelings. At the same time, I don't want to lose you, but that's not up to me to decide. So I'm asking you if you would like to go out on a date with me? " She was so confused. Did she have any romantic feelings for Shiro? He was her best friend, and he was so good to her even as just friends he cared for her, but she never knew that it was because he had harbored romantic feelings for her all this time.

How long had she made him wait? How did she leave him to feel when she disappeared so suddenly from this time and from his life? What had he been through while she was gone? She deeply cared for Shiro but could she grow to feel the same if she tried? Did she even want to try? What about Sesshoumaru? She knew she already loved him but given all her insecurities where he was concerned, was being with him what was best for her? Would she be happy? She was human, and he was a demon. He'd outlive her for centuries past her death. She can't see that being fair to either of them, not to mention after the hot spring incident maybe Sesshoumaru just couldn't see her the way she saw him. She had been feeling so rejected over the past few days from him avoiding her. She trusted Shiro; they started off friends for years. If there was anyone who deserved a chance, it was him.

" Shiro, you know that I already have feelings for Sesshoumaru. " Shiro stared at her with a look of contempt, his eyes filled with a desperation she was unfamiliar with seeing.

" I know. " Kioko looked at him with a more hopeless expression. She had put Shiro through so much. Maybe just this once, she could give him happy memories instead of leaving him behind with the thoughts of how things were before she left. Maybe this was also a chance to see if loving Sesshoumaru was her only chance in love.

" Just a date? " Shiro's face lit up instantly with hope and excitement at the possibility of Kioko's saying yes.

" Yeah-yes just a date. Get to know each other all over again in a different light. No commitment to a relationship. If you can't come to see me the same way, then I promise to understand. We'll deal with that when the time comes but for now, just a date. So what do you say? " Kioko stared into Shiro's vivid green eyes and suddenly felt overly shy; she gently squeezed his hand which already tightly held hers with a blush appearing on her face. Her response coming out with a timid tone.

" Then I say, yes. I'd like to go on a date with you, Shiro. " Shiro's eyes widened in surprise and happiness as his face burned red.

" R-really?! That makes me so happy! " Kioko smiled shyly and nodded. Shiro released her hand and shouted out into the air in cheer causing her to giggle at his cute response. He looked back at her smiling widely and held her hand again. " Did you still want to spend time together today? Until dinner like the old days? " Kioko beamed with a happy smile and nodded. Shiro then walked the rest of the way to his house together with her. Once there, his parents were thrilled to see her again, and the two of them went to his room. They played games and talked about many things. Her life in the feudal era in detail, everything that had gone on with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Her attachments to Kikyo and Rin. He, in turn, told her about how school had been going and what in his life had changed since she left. They made sure to catch up as much as they could before it was time for dinner and for Kioko to return to Higurashi shrine for the night.

In the feudal era, after the sun had set, Lord Sesshoumaru landed into the familiar field which contained a certain well. He could still just barely make out Kioko's scent left behind from that morning. Who did that girl think she was to simply leave without informing him? Surely she knew he'd be displeased with her for doing such things on her own. For her to just up and leave without a word to him after she had fallen asleep crying by his chamber door. How was he suppose to take that? He walked to the well and looked down into the dark abyss. Without hesitation he jumped in, but when he landed on the ground and looked up to still see a starry sky his inquiry about being able to go to her time was answered. He could not go to where she was. He looked back down at the dirt beneath his feet. He could pathetically wait there for her, in the hopes she'd come back. He still wished to discuss that ridiculous incident with her and if he couldn't go to her, which he highly desired to do, then waiting for her would be the only option he'd have. He jumped out of the well, landing back into the grassy field. How long did she intend to take? He wondered what kind of dangers there were in that era. He was sure there were dangers there but perhaps nothing compared to his own time. He looked back at the well again with a solemn expression. The only thoughts in his head were of him wishing the young woman to return to him soon.

The next morning, Kioko had woken up and prepared breakfast before getting ready for her date with Shiro. He was supposed to come to pick her up at noon for lunch, and she didn't want to be late. So when she finished eating and spent time with Souta and Gramps after breakfast, it was already ten in the morning. She rushed upstairs for a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and rushed to her room to begin getting ready. She looked at the clock to see it was now eleven, leaving her with an hour to kill. She could feel the nervousness set in already as she began wandering around her room to decide what to wear. She figured this was the perfect opportunity to wear a dress, so she rummaged through every dress she owned. In the end, she chose a dark red knee-length dress with butterfly sleeves, and black butterflies patterned all over it. She laid it out on her bed before taking her towel off from around her body and made sure her hair was dry before putting on undergarments. Once done she turned back to her closet to grab a pair of black mary janes with a two-inch heel. After walking over to the bed to put the shoes on, she slid into her dress and zipped the zipper up her back with a bit of difficulty.

Kioko walked to her desk and sat down before sliding the tabletop mirror she had on the table's surface over to directly in front of her and retrieved what she needed to finish getting ready. She looked at her reflection and frowned sadly at the giant bruise on her face. Her very first date and she'd be going looking like the domestic violence poster child. Kioko sighed deeply before brushing her hair and placing a dark red headband on her head. She opened a makeup bag which consisted only of various chapsticks and lip balms. She then remembered the time Kikyo had shown her how to apply rouge to her lips, leaving Kioko to decide that now would be the perfect time to apply a light red tinted lip balm. Last was the jewelry, so she grabbed her jewelry box and opened it, but what she saw almost made her cry. All that laid inside was a pair of silver dangle earrings, a matching necklace, and a bracelet. All being part of a set that her father had given her for her tenth birthday before he died. Telling her that now that she's double digits she should be treated like a queen instead of a princess. She gently picked the glittering trinkets up and put them on. The bracelet was almost too tight to put on but somehow still managed to fit.

She put everything back where she found it before standing up to practice walking in her shoes by pacing back and forth in her room, happy to conclude that her legs were no longer in any pain or strain. She wandered over to the full-length mirror that stood by her bedroom door and looked at herself only to blush at her own reflection. She never realized how feminine she could look with the right clothes. She couldn't even tell her lip was busted anymore with the lip balm on unless she looked very closely. Maybe she looked ridiculous; she wasn't used to being so girlish. Unable to stop herself from wondering what Sesshoumaru would think if he saw her right now made her pout at her own appearance. Reprimanding herself for daring to think of him when she was about to go on a date with Shiro. She walked away from the mirror to grab an old purse her mother gave her when she was a child and walked out of her room. She went down the stairs only to be greeted by Gramps and Souta gawking at her. By the time she got to the bottom of the steps, she was blushing deeply with a shy expression.

" What is it? Do I look strange? " Kioko asked as she looked down at her clothes. The two males quickly shook their heads before Gramps began tearing up and Souta was still staring at her wide-eyed.

" You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're so grown up. Where has the time gone? " He began blubbering about bringing time back in such a comic way that Kioko laughed genuinely at his sulking antics. Souta was so amazed at the sight and sound that he materialized a camera from out of nowhere and snapped a picture of his oldest sister. Kioko looked at him panicked.

" Souta! Why did you do that? Erase it! " She said as she swiped for the camera.

" No way! " He immediately began shooting more pictures of her once he got the camera out of her reach. Full ones, close-ups, even moving to different angles to get better shots. Gramps, coming back from his own world, accused Souta of doing it wrong and snatched the camera from the young boy to begin snapping more pictures. Souta, not appreciating their grandfather snatching his camera away, tried to take the camera back, only to result in the two Higurashi males to begin fighting over the camera. Kioko couldn't help but smile warmly though. Had her father still been alive, she was sure he'd be the one taking pictures, and putting her nerves at ease about her very first date. She then giggled at the thought that knowing him he might have also been very protective as well and would intimidate Shiro the best he could to make sure Shiro treated Kioko perfectly and no less. She wandered into the living room to visit the shrine they had for him there. However, once she entered the room, she saw her mother standing there in front of the shrine already. Kioko froze in place as her mother turned around to look at Kioko after hearing her walk in. Natsumi's eyes winced in surprise, but only for a second before her gaze turned cold.

" My apologies. I simply came in to see Dad. I thought with this being my first date it was only right to see him before I headed out. " Kioko explained in a flat tone. Her mother stared at her for three straight minutes, with a hardened glare. Neither of them moved, and during that time Gramps and Souta had stood in the doorway in case they had to jump in. Kioko's mother closed her eyes and turned her back on Kioko before exiting the room through another doorway.

" I don't care what you do. " Natsumi said coldly before she was out of sight. Kioko stared in surprise at the woman as she disappeared out of the room. That was the first time her mother had walked away from her without an insult or threat. Kioko hesitated before walking over to the small shrine where the picture of her father smiling nearly made her cry right there. She held her hands together in prayer before closing her eyes to pray to the man she loved dearly.

' Hi, Dad. I miss you. I hope you can keep a good eye on all of us today. I'm about to go on my very first date and get this. It's with Shiro Moto, the kid I grew up with since I was five. Can you believe that? I'm so nervous that I can't help but hope that I don't make a fool out of myself. ' Suddenly the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, followed by Gramps and Souta fighting to get the door first. Kioko opened her eyes to look at her father's picture with a small blush and shy smile. ' I love you, wish me luck. ' With that, she put her hands to her sides and walked for the front door, seeing that it was Gramps who rose victorious in letting Shiro inside the house. When she entered the entryway, she immediately blushed at Shiro's expression when he saw her. His eyes were wide; his brown hair combed through with fewer spikes. A silver chain hung around his neck while his attire consisted of a dark green t-shirt, a black unbuttoned shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black converses. In other words, he looked good. Though when instantly remembering how Sesshoumaru looked in modern day clothes she couldn't help but scold her own mind.

" Wow, Kioko. You look beautiful. " Shiro complimented. Kioko blushed furiously and looked at the floor embarrassed.

" Thank you very much. " Kioko replied before she looked up at him again to see him smiling sweetly at her. " You look very handsome yourself. " Shiro couldn't hide his blush as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

" Thanks. So are you ready to go? " The both of them did their best to ignore Gramps and Souta staring at them and flashing pictures from around the room like lunatics.

" Yes, of course! Later Gramps, Souta. I'm heading out now. " She looked at them smiling happily only to have Gramps take another picture of her with a teary face and his free hand waving her off. Souta was waving as well with a big smile on his face.

" See-ya sis. Have a great time! " Kioko looked at Souta surprised and smiled warmly at him. It was the first time she'd ever heard him refer to her as sis. She nodded and then turned away from them to walk out the door. Shiro looked at Kioko smiling, holding out his hand for her to take which she had, with a blush. They walked hand in hand talking and laughing about Gramps and Souta's behavior before they left and how Shiro's parents were practically the same way on his way out the door to come get her. Once they arrived at a nearby cafe, Shiro requested outdoor seating for two, and after they were directed to their table, Shiro pulled Kioko's seat out for her to sit before taking his seat across from her. There they both sat beneath a relaxing umbrella to keep them out of direct sunlight while they ate. They learned each other's new favorite foods and colors, spoke of memories from when they were children, ending in fits of laughter at the expense of the other. They talked about things they experienced in their separate eras, intrigued by the other's stories and things in their lives that the other didn't have a chance to experience themselves. When the waitress brought them their drinks and then their foods, they began sharing their meals laughing at the others tastes in food. After an hour and empty plates, Kioko made Shiro split the bill, using the money Gramps had given her for her date. Before leaving the table, Shiro had collected various crackers and bread only to wad them up in napkins and stuff them in his pocket. When Kioko asked him what he was doing, his only reply was, you'll see.

They left the cafe, hand in hand again wandering from shop to shop, however, every once in a while Shiro would say something that would remind Kioko of Sesshoumaru. She felt so guilty to know she was there with Shiro to give him a chance and yet Sesshoumaru kept popping into her head at every turn. They entered an arcade playing various games, some ending in Kioko's defeat and other ending with Shiro being left in her dust. When they found a claw machine, no matter how much Kioko tried, she couldn't seem to win anything, so when Shiro gave it a shot, he made sure to win her a dango plush on the very first try. Kioko then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet, which only made her laugh because she ended up leaving a kiss stain on his face from her tinted lip balm. All he did was smile widely, not even bothering to wipe it off before he was taking her hand and they were off to somewhere else. The two of them even found a photo booth where they took endless pictures together. Kissing cheeks, making funny faces, and going so far as to pose like superheroes. While looking through them, Kioko wondered what it would be like to have a picture of her and Sesshoumaru together. Would she have looked as happy as she did in the ones in her hands of her and Shiro? Eventually, they came across a small toy store and practically frolicked throughout the entire building. They played with toys and games and tried on masks. When the time came for them to leave, it was already five in the afternoon.

" Where to next, Iro? " Shiro held her hand tighter in his and smiled happily at her.

" Somewhere I've been excited to take you all day. " Kioko looked at him curiously as he led her towards a new direction. After a few turns and crossing a couple of streets she was met with the outside of a gorgeous looking park. She gasped before smiling excitedly in wonder. There were various giant ponds and trees, and wide areas of flowers and grass. She was certain a place like this would be paradise for Rin. " Well don't just stand there looking pretty let's go. " Shiro snickered at her jokingly, making Kioko laugh and began to follow him in. Her eyes endlessly darted from place to place, causing Shiro to smile warmly at her being so excited. He led her further in until they walked onto a bridge that stretched along one of the larger ponds.

" This is so vibrant! " She couldn't help but feel further amazed, the area looking almost like some places she had been in the feudal era. She turned to her left, while caught up in the moment, expecting to see Sesshoumaru and exclaim to him how amazing this was, until she saw that no one was there. Kioko's face fell when she realized what she had just done. Shiro was to her right, and this wasn't the feudal era. What was wrong with her? This was her and Shiro's date. Why couldn't she just keep Sesshoumaru out of her head? Shiro was an amazing person, and he has been making her smile and laugh all day long, she had been so happy. Shiro, who hadn't seemed to notice what happened, was pulling the wads of napkins out of his pocket and looked over to Kioko who was looking the other way.

" Here. " Shiro offered. Kioko returned to reality and looked at him and then the napkin he held out to her in his hand. " Take it. " She did as she was told and held it gently as she watched him open the second napkin he had. He looked at her smiling happily, making her feel even more guilty. That moment was the first time she wished she could have returned from the feudal era sooner, before she and Sesshoumaru even met. Perhaps then she could have fallen in love with Shiro first. She watched as he then tossed some of the food he had into the water and saw various ducks swim over and fish come up from beneath the water's surface to eat. She smiled brightly before taking a pinch of her food and following Shiro's example.

" Oh, how cute! " Kioko exclaimed in delight. The more they tossed into the water, the more they saw. At one point Kioko even saw a turtle come up and squeaked for Shiro to quickly look before he missed it. All he could do was laugh at her and wrap his left arm around her shoulders to pull her close, telling her he saw it. Kioko blushed and leaned towards him, not realizing she made Shiro blush as well. Once they finished feeding the aquatic life they just stood there with each other, empty napkins in hand. After some time had gone by Kioko smiled warmly, feeling safe with Shiro this way and a small blush appeared on her face. " Shiro, thank you. I've had so much fun today, and I can't remember the last time I was ever truly this happy. " Shiro, hearing her words, pulled away slightly to see her face, and his movements had Kioko doing the same. He looked down into those stunning bright pink eyes and his gaze softened, filling with emotion. She looked up at him staring warmly, and with happiness filling her eyes while a blush crossed her face. Shiro then started to lean closer to her, and she began to do the same. The closer they got the closer to an embrace Shiro held her, while her hand had rested on his chest. Their lips were a breath away from touching, and when the wind blew Kioko could hear the water flowing below them, and the trees rustling around them as the scent of flowers filled the air. Within seconds Shiro's lips captured Kioko's in a kiss bursting with emotion, causing her heart to hammer.

Until suddenly, Sesshoumaru's concerned expression in the hot springs crossed her mind and in an instant Kioko broke the kiss and pushed slight distance between her and Shiro. Shiro who looked slightly dazed looked at her confused as well. Kioko looked at him with eyes filled with confusion and apology, an expression of nothing less than conflicted. Shiro looked at her, trying to understand what was going on, to understand why she pushed away. He placed his right hand on her left cheek, not wanting to touch her right cheek on the off chance it would hurt her. Kioko's hand which laid on his chest clutching at his shirt.

" Kioko, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I forced that on you. " She shook her head before looking down to the ground in shame before speaking loud enough for only him to hear.

" No, that's not it. I really liked it. " He took his right hand that she moved away from when she looked down and placed it under her chin to pull her face up to look at him.

" Then what is it? " Her disheartened expression spoke measures, but he wanted to hear it from her in words.

" Shiro, I've been so happy together with you all day, but I still have feelings for Sesshoumaru. He has been popping into my head all day long, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could just enjoy this moment with you, but even enjoying that kiss makes me think of him. Please forgive me. " He could see the overwhelming guilt in her eyes, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by her words and feelings, but he knew all of this already. He knew she loved Sesshoumaru and still, he asked her out on this date because he loved her and he was willing to do what it took to have a chance to be recognized by her. This was just a part of what it took to earn that chance, to be patient and let her decide who she wanted. This was just a date, and he had to remember to not get his hopes up too high just yet. Besides she just said she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy and that she had been that happy together with only him all day. Shiro pulled Kioko into a hug and she, in turn, held him tightly making him smile gently. Even at a time like this, her holding him comforted him and made his heart pound.

" Kioko, I already knew all of that. You don't have to feel guilty; we agreed this was just a date. It's not as if you're cheating on either one of us. You're free to choose who you want to be with. This was just my way of throwing my hat into the ring and fighting for the chance of you picking me. So don't feel guilty, don't feel sad. I understand, and it's gonna be okay. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. " Kioko, while still held against him in his embrace, looked up at his face.

" I still have to return to the feudal era, and I might end up traveling with him. My life there is home. This isn't at all fair to you with that being the case. " Shiro smiled warmly at her and began petting her hair, careful not to disturb her headband.

" I know, but that's not gonna stop me. Okay? " Kioko's eyes watered, and she buried her face back into Shiro's shirt before nodding in agreement. This was what she wanted, a happy life with a good man to love her, but she instead fell in love with someone who made things complicated and didn't treat her as sweetly as Shiro had. She wondered if it was even possible to love anyone other than Sesshoumaru. The two teens stayed that way for a while until the sun began to set and Shiro had to walk her home. He had managed to make her feel a bit better before dropping her off by joking around and teasing her for being a crybaby and soothing her if she seemed to be getting down again. She promised to try her best to figure things out and that she certainly recognized him as a new potential interest. She also made sure to let him know she'd be returning to the feudal era that night before kissing his cheek farewell. She entered the house and went to her room to remove her clothes, wipe away her makeup and put her jewelry away. She placed her headband on her desk, then changed into her priestess outfit and came downstairs to see Gramps and Souta falling over themselves to ask her how her date went. She smiled weakly at them, her reddened eyes being unknowingly telling.

" It was wonderful until I ruined it towards the end. I'll have to tell you about it later. " With confused faces the two nodded their heads, wondering if she was going to be okay given it was obvious that she had been crying.

" Sure, sis. " Souta said as Gramps began flapping around about that being too long to wait to hear about it. Kioko smiled sweetly at Souta and placed a hand on his head while ignoring Gramps' antics.

" Such a good boy. " Kioko said, making Souta blush shyly.

" I'm not a dog; I'm your brother! " She giggled at him, continuing to rub his head.

" Are you going back, Kioko? " Gramps asked in sudden seriousness.

" Yes, I promise to return soon. I should probably be heading out now. "

" You be careful out there. " Souta said in farewell followed by Gramps who was sulking because he still didn't get to hear about Kioko's date.

" Indeed. I'll be sure to have those pictures developed by your next visit. "

" Thank you. I love you both, behave yourselves. " She darted out the door, laughing at them yelling at her that they do behave. She ran towards the well and by the opened well house door sat Buyo. Kioko smiled and stopped to pet him. " Have you come to see me off, Buyo? " The fat cat simply meowed at her before walking off towards the house. She giggled at him and made her way to the well before standing in front of it. She took a breath, jumped over the edge, and began free falling into the colorful path towards the place she called home. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought that it wasn't the gate to hell after all, but the rabbit hole Alice took to Wonderland instead. When she landed on her feet, she looked up to see an orange sky, while hearing the trees rustle and smelling the fresh air. She smiled softly before climbing her way out and sat on the edge of the well. She looked ahead to see the sun setting and closed her eyes with a smile to soak in the sun's remaining warmth, but within seconds, she sensed a presence she hadn't expected and quickly looked to her left to see what she felt. Just ten feet away from her, stood the one and only, Lord Sesshoumaru. His hair was blowing in the wind just as her loose hair was. She stared at him with both shocked and slightly panicked eyes. " S-Sesshoumaru. "


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko sat there staring at the person she hadn't been expecting to see the second she returned to the feudal era. Cold golden irises stared back at her with a face that showed her nothing; his beautiful long silver hair followed the winds flow as her loose black hair had done the same. The setting sun placed a breathtaking light of oranges and golds on everything it could see, the two of them included. Sesshoumaru stood ten feet from where Kioko was sitting, to her left. His stance was as proud and strong as ever, his armor reflecting the sun's light. Kioko couldn't help but be thankful that she chose to return in her priestess kimono because the way his eyes were looking into hers made her feel so exposed. She did just leave her date with Shiro; she hadn't expected to see Sesshoumaru so soon. She hoped to have more time to think before having to discuss things between them. Something seemed different. Was he that angry with her because she left without telling him? It wasn't as if they were a couple; she could do as she wished just as she had always done. No, if that were true, she wouldn't continue to desire to stay by Sesshoumaru's side. He was a demon, and she was human, and even though such a thing wasn't unheard of, she still felt unsure. Still, this was the first time she had seen him properly in what felt like a lifetime. His face seemed somber, even though his expression didn't change, behind the cold in his eyes she could see his conflictions. She missed him.

Sesshoumaru could see the panic in Kioko's eyes and couldn't help but be confused. She never expressed being unsettled by his presence before. Was she that surprised to see him? Her black hair shined opulently in the light as it danced in the wind around her. Had she always looked that exquisite? He always knew she was an elegant human, but somehow her luxurious pink eyes that matched the pink streaks in the sky above them were reflecting such a vibrant light that caught even him off guard. Something didn't seem right, however, as she didn't smile at him as she usually would instantly when seeing him. Had something happened other than what he was already aware of? He wasn't sure how long she would have been gone, but he was prepared to wait there for her. She was worth the wait. He knew with her being human, his time with her was limited. As a result, he didn't want to waste even a moment, not caring if he was selfishly taking her time away from her. She had done what many demoness' and past humans have attempted to do and failed. Kioko had captured his heart and bound him to her without even realizing that she had done so.

" S-Sesshoumaru. " He almost felt himself soften at the sound of her speaking his name. He hadn't heard it in several days now. " I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. " He inwardly winced but as always stood statuesque and unresponsive until he felt he should respond. " Have you been waiting here? " Kioko asked as she looked away from him, facing forward back towards the sky which confused Sesshoumaru. Something was definitely wrong.

" I did. " Sesshoumaru admitted. Kioko remained passive and unmoved by his words. She found herself feeling happy at his answer, but still the time of him brushing her off in his castle hall came to mind. She's had about enough of the confusion. One minute he'd be so gentle and sweet to her and the next he'd easily disregard her without the slightest bit of care about doing so. She was always able to understand his words, but his actions were an entirely other matter. The thought of Shiro back in the modern era willing to wait for her also crossed her mind. His words and his actions have matched so consistently, was uncomplicated to understand. She needed to know where she stood with Sesshoumaru, what she was to him, because if she was wasting her feelings on someone who didn't feel the same, she could see herself living to regret it. Just like Shiro had said to her about not wanting to hold a torch for someone who didn't even want him.

" Why? " Kioko asked delicately. Sesshoumaru hesitated before answering. Did she really have to ask that? Hadn't she learned by now that he would follow her to wherever he was able to go?

" You left without informing me. " Kioko almost flinched at hearing that. So that was why he was there?

" I didn't realize I was obligated to do so. " She said softly, almost hurt. Kioko stood up and turned to face him directly. It was only then that Sesshoumaru was able to see the bandage on the right side of her face that barely covered a deep bruise and her busted lower lip. " Are you saying I wasn't free to leave whenever I wanted? "

" No. " Kioko's eyes closed in order to hide the dejected look in them from him. Preventing him from seeing her emotions any further other than what her face would allow.

" I see. " She said before she began to walk towards him, intending to walk past him to leave. " If that's the case, and you have no further business with me, I'm going. " Sesshoumaru's heart felt a small pang of pain with every step she took closer to him. He didn't understand. What was with this demeanor she suddenly had towards him? The last he saw her she had fallen asleep crying by his bed chamber door. What changed? From the looks of her injuries, she had been in a fight back in her own time. Upon further inspection of her as she grew closer were bandages that peaked from beneath her right sleeve when she walked. He didn't like this. This atmosphere between them. It wasn't until the wind had shifted and with it her scent that he was caught by real surprise as she was about to walk past him. There was someone else's scent on her. It only took that instant for him to feel intense annoyance burn in his chest. His eyes turned sharper with a small hardened glare and by the time she was right next to him he had grabbed her right wrist carefully and held it up above her head before backing her against a tree. Kioko could feel the bark scratching her back through her clothes as she looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise, the pain in her already injured wrist rekindled from his grip on her.

" Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing? " Kioko said in a slight panic. She raised her left hand ready to push him away, but he used his free hand to grab her left wrist as well and raised it to be held above her with her right wrist in his left hand. She struggled to break free but it was no use, she knew she was unable to outmatch him in strength alone. So she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

" Whose scent do I smell on you? " It suddenly dawned on her that she forgot that Sesshoumaru's sense of smell was very keen and blushed slightly remembering Shiro holding her most of the day and kissing her would, in fact, leave his scent all over her. Sesshoumaru grew impatient when the blush dusted Kioko's face. His sudden possessiveness had his inner demon growling angrily. The growl could be heard when Sesshoumaru spoke next with a stern tone. " Answer. " Kioko's face turned empty, and her eyes blazed with an anger of her own. Why was he always so confusing?! Still, she doubted he'd release her until she answered.

" The boy from my time, Shiro. " The image of the boy he had met before came to Sesshoumaru's mind causing him to growl lowly. His eyes still sternly looking at her in agitation. He could feel his confidence drop slightly at her response. Yes, he remembers this Shiro she spoke of. The human boy. The human... is that what she preferred? A human mate rather than a demon of his pedigree? His chest radiated further pain and anger at the thought as he stared into her pink eyes that looked at him seriously. He almost buckled at the sight, but he was a higher dominance than her. Therefore, he refused to back down from her.

" Why? " Sesshoumaru asked cautiously. Kioko remained unchanged as she answered him mercilessly.

" Because I returned here right after our date. " His anger subsided slightly as confusing set in. Date?

" Tell me, what that is. " He demanded dangerously calm. Kioko's blush returned deeper than before which reignited Sesshoumaru's irritation. She should have known better than to use that word. How embarrassing, now she had to explain to the man she was in love with that she had been trying to have feelings for someone else.

" It's, well you see it's um... " She began to say, not wanting to answer. If just smelling Shiro's scent on her made Sesshoumaru this aggravated, what would he do if he knew what a date was?

" Do not make me ask again. " Sesshoumaru growled in warning. Kioko looked into his eyes, and they softened with mixed emotions as Sesshoumaru continued to glare coldly at her. She could practically feel his demonic aura devouring the two of them within its intensity. She was beginning to worry about what he was going to do to her.

" It's a social meeting between two people who wish to explore romantic affections for the other because of mutual attraction without being exclusively involved. It's a bit like courting. " Sesshoumaru seemed to have calmed exceedingly quick, but his eyes and his demonic aura made it clear to her, that in actuality he had suddenly become very livid. Sesshoumaru leaned forward to be more her level and looked her in the eyes with a cold rage that sent a chill up her spine as she didn't look away for a moment. With his left hand holding both of her wrists above her head, his right hand was free to place on her hip as he spoke.

" And what did the two of you do on this outing? " Kioko began to shake. Sesshoumaru was beginning to scare her a bit. She had never known him to act this way with her.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said in a cautious voice that was undertoned with pleading. He squeezed her hip, implying that she'd better answer him before his anger got the best of him. " We just went out to eat together, played some games and wandered around shops in the area. He even took me to a park, that's all. " Kioko said almost too quickly, indicating to him that she was beginning to get scared. So he coaxed himself to calm very slightly as to not further spook her. However, he was still displeased, and it showed.

" That doesn't explain his scent all over you. " Sesshoumaru countered. His right hand pulled her hips closer to him as he took a step closer to her. He so easily towered over her that he hid her from the rest of the world but him. His eyes had yet to look away from her. " Did he touch you? " He asked possessively. Instead of a chill, a shiver went down her back, and her blush deepened at him pulling her closer. She couldn't look away from his eyes as the sun was beginning to fall further from sight. The stars would be above them shortly.

" Yes, but nothing shameful I assure you. " Kioko said shyly. Sesshoumaru growled lowly before leaning over to whisper with dominating desire in her left ear. Her scent was intoxicating him only for it to still reak of the other male he could smell on her and annoy Sesshoumaru all over again. He'd rid her of that filthy scent that wasn't his.

" Where? " Kioko's eyes glittered with confusion and lust at this point. This was the closest he had been to her since the hot springs and the most he spoke to her since then as well. The memory re-ignited her anger as she began to try and pull her wrists from his grip and when she couldn't, faced away from him with a hurtful expression.

" What does that possibly have to do with you, Lord Sesshoumaru? " Kioko asked almost coldly. He felt another pang of pain in his chest at her calling him at his title. His eyes softened while still radiating their anger.

" I don't have to explain to you. " She should have already known why. What more did she need to realize how he felt for her? For such an amazing human woman with the clearest eyes he'd ever seen, she was being so blind. She looked at him quickly with eyes that held unshed tears. Her sudden anger finally gave her the nerve to do what she should have done in that hot spring at his castle days ago.

" Yes, you do! You keep going back and forth with how you treat me, and it's left me very confused. I've never felt for any man the way I do for you. " Sesshoumaru's anger washed away in that very instant as his face showed as much surprise as he would allow. " I don't know what I'm doing, and since I don't have all the time in the world as you do to figure it out, I'm left completely unaware of what to say or do or even how to act. When things got carried away at the hot springs, it left me realizing just how little I know about how to handle my feelings towards you. I thought that if I could stay by your side, that would be enough, that I could keep my feelings to myself and you'd be none the wiser. " The image of Kioko smiling at him under the garden tree in Rin's garden the day she woke up came to his mind. " However, it's obvious such a ridiculous notion isn't going to work. I do have feelings for you, Sesshoumaru. There's no mistaking that, but I also don't know at all who I am to you. You are a demon, and I am a human. It's been done before, I know that, but is that something you would even consider? You're so proud of your demon lineage that I can't help but wonder. Sesshoumaru, who am I to you? Please tell me because I want to move on from the confusion you continue to confine me with. " She was looking at him now with eyes filled with desperate pleading and hurt.

He was speechless. All his anger had vanished and was replaced with a heat immensely filling his chest and his heart slamming in his chest. The silence between them now was filled with the blood rushing through his ears as he stared at her. The sun had finally set, and dusk was now ending, leaving the stars to begin shining above them. Tears began to run down Kioko's face as she waited for an answer. All she could do was stand there and wait while gazing into Sesshoumaru's glowing golden eyes in the now darkened world around them. Sesshoumaru's face softened further as his grip on her wrists lightened but still hadn't released her. Her eyes were bright as her tears were reflecting what little light there was around them from the now rising moon. It appeared in a crescent form in the star-dotted sky, just as it marked Sesshoumaru's forehead. He leaned down further and placed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widened in confusion as his eyes looked into hers with pure burning adoration. When her eyes read his, her gaze changed to one of a longing love that Sesshoumaru hadn't expected to be rewarded with. Reluctantly, he pulled back and stared at her, and she had done the same. Her pink hues reflected hurt again as she looked at him with confliction.

" Sesshoumaru. " Her voice called with a timid yet emotional tone. He was immediately more alert to her as he waited for her to speak further. " That's not an answer. I need more than that. " His eyes winced before feeling a wave of determination fill him. He then kissed her more fiercely, trying his best to tell her without words how he truly felt. For her to understand. He wasn't built to simply speak the words to her he was a demon of action, and this was all he could think to do without going too far. His hand on her hip that held her to him gripped her slightly tighter, as did his hand around her wrists. Kioko was caught further by surprise from his response. She wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear him say how he felt about her, and what she meant to him. However, she could tell by how intensely he was kissing her and gripping his hold on her that it was more than pure desire. His gaze during the first kiss told her the same thing. She could see what he was saying rather than hearing it. He felt deeply for her. He cared about her, and to him, she deeply mattered. That's what he was telling her. Perhaps it was more, but she wouldn't accept anything more than that unless she heard it from his lips rather than his actions. Regardless of that, she was overpowered with happiness because the bottom line was that he had feelings for her too. That's all she needed for now.

She returned his kiss which made Sesshoumaru growl in approval as relief filled his very being. He could feel her body relax against him as her hands also ceased to tighten into fists. He recalled her bandaged wrist and her damaged face before pulling back from her to look at the injuries again. Kioko looked up at him with a light blush on her face that he could see clearly through the dark as he released her left wrist, which she slowly placed to her side. He felt it brush against the hand he had on her hip and decided to ignore the temptation to touch her further. He continued to hold her right wrist, but instead of holding it over her he brought it down, while still looking into her eyes until he had the wrist at his eye level. He moved his hand slightly so her sleeve would fall to her elbow so he could see the damage to her arm better. The bandage was disheveled from his rough handling of her wrist, and through the openings, he could tell her skin was a deep purple. It must have been hurting her and yet he held it with a firm grip a few minutes ago. He could feel the tinge of guilt pierce him at the realization. With his left hand, he used his claws to cut the bandage off, and Kioko simply watched him in silence.

The bandages fell into the grass below them as Sesshoumaru gently placed his hand on the back of hers before bringing the inside of her wrist to his lips, kissing it in comfort and apology. Kioko eyes widened as the blush on her face became clearer. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder, the muscle there burning for more at her touch. Her scent was beginning to overwhelm him as it has been known to do. His shining gold irises looked at her with the deepest of hunger she had ever seen him show. He removed his lips from her injury, and his left hand released her as well, but only to move to the bandage on her face. He cautiously removed it, revealing to him the horribly deep bruise that covered a majority of her cheek. Her lips, which were still flushed from their kiss, had the small cut which almost made his blood boil. Someone dared to put their hands on his human. He dropped the bandage to fall with the first and placed his left hand gingerly over her bruised cheek, staring at it as if it had offended him personally. Kioko placed her right hand over his as a sign that it would be alright.

" S-Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said timidly, making Sesshoumaru look into her eyes directly. The pink orbs looked at him tenderly and filled with vulnerable emotion. She lowered her head as her eyes stayed directed to his. Her blush deepened further before she spoke again in a far more shy tone. " More. " Sesshoumaru's heart practically skipped a beat. He took a step closer to her, pressing her further against the tree she was pinned to. He slid his left hand down to hold her neck before leaning in and kissing the bruise on her face lightly as to not hurt her. Then he placed his hand on the back of her neck to pull her into a lip crashing kiss that was so filled with carnal desire it made Kioko dizzy. Sesshoumaru then took his right hand from her hip and wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her fully against him. Both of Kioko's arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck to deepen the kiss. He growled in pleasure at the feel of her against him and her scent surrounding him. He broke their kiss to kiss down her neck and was about to press her against the tree harder until he caught the human boy's scent on Kioko again. A small glare appeared on his face at the displeasure of it before he moved to whisper in Kioko's ear with an envious tone.

" Tell me where he touched you. " Sesshoumaru demanded. Kioko's eyes widened in surprise before blushing, realizing Sesshoumaru must still smell Shiro's scent.

" He simply kissed and held me. Nothing more. " Kioko responded with uncertainty on if she should have. Sesshoumaru growled lowly in distaste before kissing below her ear which made Kioko gasp and clench at Sesshoumaru's shirt where his upper arms were. His right arm loosened around her waist for Sesshoumaru to pull the back of her shirt collar down making her shirt open further to reveal her bare shoulders. Kioko shyly pulled away in embarrassment, but Sesshoumaru placed his right open hand on her upper back to pull her back to him. Kioko's hands now clenched on his shirt over his chest with a deep blush finding herself wishing his armor wasn't restricting her from removing it. Sesshoumaru leaned down to where her neck met her left shoulder and kissed it before sucking the skin there to leave a possessive kiss mark in his wake. Kioko smiled knowingly before speaking in a teasing tone. " If I didn't know any better Sesshoumaru, I'd say you were jealous. "

" Silence. " Sesshoumaru said defensively. Kioko giggled before she was forced to gasp from Sesshoumaru grazing his teeth against her throat. She remembered him doing the same thing when they last did something like this and found she deeply enjoyed it. Sesshoumaru almost smirked at being able to shut her up with his simple actions.

" I-if you were, I'd be re-really happy about it. " Kioko admitted. Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked at her only to almost regret doing so. Her black hair perfectly framed her blushing face as she panted slightly out of breath through plump lips from their recent kisses. She was looking up at him with eyes filled with emotions that he was more than satisfied to have for himself. He could see her bare shoulders and that the shirt didn't open enough for her chest to be exposed. Plain as day were the two kiss marks he had left on her left shoulder. Sesshoumaru raised his right hand to cup her left cheek and smiled a small smile at her which caused Kioko to look at him, stunned in place. He was such a gorgeous man, and he was smiling at her with heated yet soft golden eyes that haven't looked away from her since she got back here.

" Where is the rosary you had once placed on me? " Sesshoumaru suddenly asked softly. Kioko, who was still clutching at the shirt over his chest and pressed against him, tilted her head to the left in confusion of the sudden random question at a time like this.

" U-um I have it with me. Why do you ask? " Kioko asked curiously. Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb against her unwounded cheek. He couldn't stand the thought of her being in a place he couldn't go. He was able to accompany Kioko in her time the last time she had gone but this time he couldn't, and in an instant, another man had moved in to try and take her from him. That rosary held meaning for the two of them. When she had placed it on him, he felt as if he was a prisoner, chained to her because of his own fatal mistake of hesitating to kill her. When the time came that she took it off and requested he kill her, he found that he couldn't do it and he no longer had the rosary to blame his strange actions on anymore. Now he found that if she placed it on him this time, he wouldn't be chained to her, but connected and bound to her instead.

" Place it on me again. " Kioko's eyes looked at him so shocked that she felt paralyzed. Was he asking her to bind him to her? She would never in a million years expect him to ask her to do such a thing. Then again she never expected him to have feelings for her or smile at her that way either.

" W-what? "

" You have doubted your standing with me and going to a place where I can not follow. The rosary will fix both of these predicaments. " Sesshoumaru said smoothly, with his voice still hinting a husky undertone.

" Your reasoning sounds so one-sided. " His small smile grew slightly bigger before he took his right hand back to reach into his sleeve. There he pulled out a black cloth like item. When he reached it out to her, she looked at him unsure before looking at it again and taking it. Upon inspection, she determined it was a black choker, like the ones back in her time worn as a fashionable accessory.

" A choker? " She looked at him curiously as his smile fell and looked at her with curious eyes. " Chokers. they are a type of necklace worn for fashion purposes where I'm from. " His eyes turned to their soft demeanor again before taking it from her hands.

" In the dog demon clans, this item is called a mating collar. " Kioko looked at him blushing in surprise.

" Mating collar? "

" Yes. It's what the male demon presents to the female of his choosing to be his mate for life. " Kioko's eyes practically bugged out of her head in shock. For life?! Was he asking what she thinks he's asking?

" D-do you mean marriage? " Sesshoumaru looked at her dead in the eyes, with a serious expression but eyes that were practically melting her.

" I suppose it is equivalent to a human marriage, yes. " Sesshoumaru responded before his small smile fell. Tears had begun to fall down Kioko's face again. This time of overwhelming emotions and happiness rather than sadness or pain. He kissed at her tears before pulling away to look her in the eye.

" S-Sesshoumaru don't you think it's a bit too soon for that? " His eyes winced at her words. He was nervous enough as it was, not that she'd know it.

" You are a human woman. Therefore our time in this world is limited. I also wished to explain that should you decide to accept; it would have to be after I kill Naraku. I can not settle down until that has been done. " He explained before standing up straight and taking a step back from her. To give her a sort of space to think of his literal proposal. She was so unsure. She knew how she felt and her greatest wish had always been to have a good man to have a family of her own with. The question was if this was the right thing to do? She looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes trying to find an answer for herself. She deeply loved him and to now know he had deep feelings for her as well left her to feel tempted in saying yes. However, she couldn't help but think it's perhaps too soon since they had just established their relationship, and now he wanted to take it to the ultimate level. It was irresponsible to accept such a thing.

Though he had a point. Their time together in life was limited because of her. He would have to spend many years without her once she was gone. She also couldn't agree more with waiting until Naraku was dealt with, given his intentions for her. She had her mission for Kikyo to think about as well. If it wasn't against his traditions for her to back out at any time before they were officially mated as he would call it then maybe it wasn't so sudden. She'd be spending her days until that time came with him, getting to know him more and seeing what life with him would be like. Perhaps it wasn't the worst thing in the world to accept. Who knew if she would even live through the death of Naraku. She'd want to spend all her remaining time with Sesshoumaru, by his side and in his arms. She could ask for nothing else.

" If I accept this mating collar, is it against your customs for me to back out of the arrangement before we are mated at any time? " Sesshoumaru's eyes softened with hints of hurt but figured given her lifespan was short she was weighing all of her options. So he answered honestly.

" No, it's not against tradition to do so. " He never knew he could feel so nervous. Waiting for her answer was beginning to make him more impatient than he originally was in the first place.

" I am also curious. You said dog demons mate for life? " Kioko asked with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment before answering.

" Yes, they do. " Her eyes widened in slight fear of his answer.

" Even if I was to ask you to move on after I had gone? " She asked somberly.

" I wouldn't. " He said crisply clear. " It's not against tradition should you be dead, however, I do not foresee that being something I'd desire to do. Even at your request. " Kioko smiled sadly at hearing that.

" Then your question is asking for such a heavy answer for so many reasons. " Kioko said unsure of how to feel about being so selfish if she were to say yes.

" I know. " Was all Sesshoumaru said. He knew it was a complicated question for her but for a demon male such as him it was out of his hands. What he wasn't ready to explain to her yet was that it was his inner demon that has claimed her already. It's how any demon chooses their mate, through instinct rather than just emotion. Luckily for him, both chose her. Kioko looked up at Sesshoumaru emotionally before smiling a sweet smile.

" Yes. As long as we can wait until Naraku is dead. " Sesshoumaru raised his right hand to brush his thumb on her left cheek again before raising the collar to her neck. Kioko, with a small blush, moved her hair to her left shoulder and turned around to face her back to him and allow him to place it on her. Once he wrapped it around her delicate neck, he kissed the back of her neck causing Kioko to blush deeply. She let her hair go and turned to look at him with the choker now in place against her flawless skin. He looked at it softly before grazing a finger on it. Kioko could feel her emotions overloading and leaped forward to hug Sesshoumaru around his chest and pressing her blushing face against his cold armor. He placed his left hand on her right shoulder as his right hand laced into her hair. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the other before Sesshoumaru separated her from him.

" The rosary. " Sesshoumaru reminded. Kioko instantly recalled what he meant and reached into her pouch of cherry blossom to pull out a single dark blue petal. She looked up at Sesshoumaru smiling warmly.

" Are you sure this is what you want? You can back out of this whole thing now while you still have a chance. " Kioko offered. He almost smiled at her unwavering kindness but kept his facade in tact.

" As far as I am concerned, it already belongs to me. " Kioko's blush dusted her face again before nodding and pulsating her aura into the petal. The rosary was then extracted from the petal before it was put back in her pouch and she held the beads in her hand. Taking a deep breath or two, she then began an incantation. The mantra was so strong that both Kioko and Sesshoumaru's hair began to float around them before suddenly the beads shot towards Sesshoumaru and pieced itself together around his neck. Once that was done Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru one last time for permission to do what she was about to do. When he nodded his approval, she spoke clearly but lovingly.

" Heel. " Just as before the beads shined brightly and Sesshoumaru felt the beads surge purification, shocking him in place. The foot-long blue shadow chain appeared to force Sesshoumaru to kneel low enough to the ground for the chain to touch the earth below him with an immense weight. Kioko sat on the ground in front of him, not liking this part of the ritual and placed her right hand on his head in apology. Feeling her touch, Sesshoumaru raised his left hand to grab hers while his head was still unable to rise any higher than it was currently at until the chain was gone. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss, and his eyes looked up at her with a look of longing despite his currently kneeled position. Kioko smiled happily and upon taking her hand from him had placed both of her hands on either side of his head, kissing the top of it lovingly while their only light source, the chain, faded away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It was the next morning when Kioko and Sesshoumaru had parted ways, in agreement to meet up later to begin their travels together. Sesshoumaru had gone back to the castle to retrieve Rin and Jaken. Instead of joining him there Kioko decided to visit Kaede while she was nearby. So reluctantly they parted ways in the grassy field where the Bone-eater's well resided. Kioko made her way towards the Sacred Tree, feeling the urge to see it before going to visit Kaede. On her way there, she could feel the choker around her neck grazing her skin softly before lightly touching it with her right hand and a blushing smile appearing on her face. Once she arrived at where the tree stood, she smiled at the sight. The fresh morning dew still sparkled in the rising morning sun, and the tree seemed to be standing as justly proud as always.

She walked over to it and pressed her right hand upon the bark smothered trunk. The thoughts of her time spent with Sesshoumaru last night filled her mind and that she was now engaged. She still couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru proposed to her. He hadn't even told her he loved her, but somehow she could see that he did. His eyes when he looked at her last night told her so. Made it clear to her why he wanted her by his side from now on. After the rosary subsided its effects, Sesshoumaru had taken her hand and gently pulled her along with him to a tree nearby and held her hand gracefully as he guided her to sit against it before he joined her. Sitting to her left and with a heavy embarrassed blush she leaned against him placing her head on his chest and her right hand tenderly next to her head. He looked down at her as he was laid back against the tree, the fluff on his shoulder laid behind her and then around her to keep her warm before he placed his right arm around her shoulders to hold her to him. The whole night he watched her sleep there against him. Feeling as at peace as he had when she slept in his bed with him back at the castle.

Kioko looked up at the canopy of her beloved tree with a smile filled with happiness. Even now her heart was pounding in her chest and her body filled with warmth at the reminder of Sesshoumaru raking his clawed fingers through her hair as she drifted off to sleep. She had never felt safer than right then. In his arms and in his presence would always be the safest place she could ever be. A thought crossed her mind then at the only other man to make her feel that secure in life. Her hand glided softly against the tree before she spoke in a warm tone of voice.

" You connect me to him, don't you? My father? " Kioko asked. The trees leaves rustled despite there being no breeze which made Kioko smile warmly. It answered her. " Tell him... please tell him that I am sort of engaged now. I know I was just telling him yesterday that I was going on a date with someone else, but I think, this man I'm choosing is the right step to take for me. Yes, he is very much so complicated, but I can't stop myself from wanting to see every part and side to him that he has to offer. Things no one else in the world has seen. To stand beside him and perhaps get to know every little thing about him. If I think about it, I can't help but believe that is love and I'd much rather be with someone I love than someone who was convenient. I hope you also approve of my choice and continue to watch over me. Both of you. Please relay my message if you're able. I'll be back to visit you again soon. " Kioko said genuinely before placing her forehead against the tree listening to its leaves rustle more wildly, and she smiled upon noting there was still no breeze nor any other tree moving at all. She looked up at the Sacred Tree before backing away and turning towards Kaede's village to see the senior woman.

With every step she took, the lighter she felt. She never knew happiness could be like this. So free. She almost felt like dancing and skipping her way to Kaede's hut but thought better of it. She was sure she didn't want the other villagers to think she'd gone insane. Then again her, a human woman, willingly and happily engaged to a demon may have them questioning her sanity anyway. She didn't find it wrong, though she knew not everyone would feel that way. Most believed humans and demons weren't ever to mix and she saw that as ludicrous. Not all demons were evil just as all humans weren't exactly pure. Kioko took her time walking to Kaede's hut, going through the village with a vibrant smile on her face and greeting those who greeted her as well. It wasn't long before she had reached Kaede's hut and smiled happily before gently pulling back the door cover, and peaking in.

" Kaede. " Kioko called out warmly. The elderly woman turned from stirring whatever was cooking in her pot in the middle of the room to look at Kioko curiously then smiling in return as the young woman entered her hut.

" Kioko. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. " Kioko walked over to stand behind her teacher in respect as she continued to speak. " I'm glad to see you're doing much better since the last time I saw you; you were fatally ill. " The reminder of that had Kioko feeling instantly guilty. Kaede must have been so worried. She should have told Kaede far sooner that she was finally doing well and back on her feet. Literally.

" Forgive me; I didn't mean to leave you to worry. " Kioko said in apology before going over to sit next to the woman who had taken care of her since she was thirteen. Kaede's smile fell at the sight of Kioko's heavily bruised cheek and split lip. She raised her hand to touch Kioko's injured right cheek, causing the pink eyed woman to wince in pain but otherwise left the kind smile on her face. Feeling the cut on her lower lip sting now that she remembered it was even there.

" Never mind that, child. What happened to your face? Who dared to hit you so savagely? " Kaede asked in worry but with a tone of anger. Her protective nature was getting a small bit the better of her at seeing the young woman's beautiful face look so painful. Kioko's smile faltered, remembering where the injury came from before looking down in shame and slight dejected.

" My mother wasn't pleased to see me. " Kioko replied. Missing the look of anger that crossed Kaede's features before looking back up at the older woman. Kaede always hated that woman who was Kioko's actual mother. The stories Kioko told her as she grew in her care had Kaede almost thankful she couldn't get her hands on that vile witch in fear she'd do something she might regret. " Let's not worry about that though. I have news. " Kioko said with a beaming smile before her right, bruised wrist rose for Kaede to see as Kioko brushed her fingers across the choker around her neck. " I am getting married. " Kioko said with a cheerful smile. Kaede looked at her in surprise before smiling happily.

" Oh, my that is certainly big news. " Kaede said before Kioko hugged her in excitement. " And who is this man you are to marry? " Kaede asked before Kioko tensed for a second. She then pulled back from the woman smiling and laughing nervously. Would Kaede approve? She has known the woman to be protective and to know it was a demon man that Kioko chose to wed might not be taken well. However, she adored this woman that had raised her and couldn't bear to think anyone else should know before she did.

" Yes, well, you see- I mean about that. Um... it's Lord Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said carefully. The old woman stared at the black-haired beauty for what seemed like days before placing her right hand on Kioko's left, making the young woman look at Kaede with confusion. Kaede's face couldn't have been any more serious.

" You are doing this of your own free will? This is what you want? " Kaede asked her with worry in her voice. Kioko's eyes widened before placing her right hand on the hand Kaede had on her left before rushing to answer.

" Yes! Yes, I agreed to his proposal because I wanted to. It may be difficult but I... I love him, and I'm happy with him. He makes me feel safe, and I can't stop myself from wanting to be by his side always. " Kioko replied with a blush gracing her face. Kaede smiled with a hint of sadness. She had watched this girl grow and though she wasn't her real mother she saw this child as hers. To see Kioko so grown up and ready to marry made her feel older than she was to begin with. It also worried her instantly to hear; it was a demon Kioko had chose to wed.

" And he treats you well? " Kaede asked gently making Kioko look at her curiously. Memories of Sesshoumaru slapping her across the face or ignoring her came to mind, but she pushed them from her mind. Things were different then; they didn't matter anymore. Sesshoumaru didn't trust her back when he struck her, and neither of them exactly went up to each other during the time of him keeping his distance from her. Last night told her what she needed. So she smiled brightly at Kaede again before answering.

" We've had some past incidents before, but I feel things have changed drastically since then. We have reconciled, and he has otherwise treated me rather delicately. Though I'm sure if asked he'd deny that part. " Kioko said with a slight giggle.

" You are certain you wish to spend the rest of your life with a demon man? " Kaede said next feeling it had to be asked. Kioko's smile faltered slightly, but she nodded with sincerity in her eyes.

" Yes. We have plenty of time before we get married. We decided to wait until after Naraku has been destroyed. Until then I will be traveling with him, and we will get to know each other as much as possible before the time comes. He said I am more than in my rights to change my mind at any time. " Kioko explained making Kaede smile with pride. Of course, Kioko had thought through it before accepting. She had raised the girl properly and shouldn't worry so much, she knew, but that never stopped Kaede from doing so anyway.

" Then I am happy for you and give you my blessing. Just realize that your decision will not be thought well of by many people so be careful. " Kaede warned.

" Yes Kaede, I know. Anyway, I came to spend some time with you before I have to meet up with him and the others. Are you busy today? " Kioko asked politely. Kaede smiled wider before shaking her head.

" No my child. As a matter of fact, I was about to have breakfast if you wish to join me. " The elder offered, making the younger feel happy throughout her frame. It had felt like ages since she last had Kaede's cooking.

" I would love to. " Kioko said warmly before taking her old place by the pot of food. The very same place she would sit and eat while living with Kaede. Kaede had gone to get an extra bowl and chopsticks before returning to her place and handing them over to Kioko. They filled their bowls with food and ate in a comfortable and familiar silence. They had both missed this. The days when they were always together, Kioko learning under Kaede while Kaede cared for her. She was more of a mom to Kioko than her own mother, and so Kioko valued Kaede as such. Now that Kioko thought about it, she and Rin were in a similar position. Kioko looked at Kaede and smiled warmly when the woman looked back at her. Yes, being this happy certainly felt like freedom.

A couple of hours had passed, and the two women were taking a walk around the village. Many greeted the two priestesses, but it was also obvious that many young men were greeting Kioko specifically. It was odd she never really noticed until now just how much men paid her any attention. For years she had kept her mind on her training under Kaede and visiting Inuyasha that day. After that, she revolved herself around Kikyo and the objective she had received from her best friend who too wished to destroy Naraku. Now she could see clearly the blushes men had when greeting or seeing her and how sweet they would be when talking to her. Kaede didn't seem fazed by it which must have meant this was nothing new for her, just for Kioko who finally opened her eyes to it.

" So do you plan to tell my sister of this news? " Kaede asked Kioko as the young woman waved off another man who came to greet her. Kioko looked at her curiously for a moment before it registered to her that Kaede meant Kikyo. Kioko looked up at the sky as the two began walking again.

" Yes, of course, I am. She's my best friend. " Kioko replied while inwardly apologizing to Shiro. " Do you think she'll be angry? " Kioko asked while looking over to the elder to her left. Kaede's expression turned to one in thought before answering.

" I am not sure. My sister has always been an unpredictable person. " Kaede said before Kioko smiled in amusement and giggling.

" Indeed. " Was all Kioko had time to say before yet another man arrived to greet her.

" Hello, Kioko. It's really good to see you again. " He said smoothly. Kioko looked at the man and blinked in surprise of him practically hopping out of nowhere. He wasn't a terrible looker with his features including tanned skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. She remembered seeing him around while growing up but never learned his name. So she sided with smiling politely before responding the same way.

" Hello, and thank you. I thought I'd come to visit Kaede today. " She said with a kind tone as Kaede smiled wider. She was able to tell Kioko was a bit uncomfortable and at a loss on how to react to the boy and somehow she couldn't help but find it a bit funny. The man's face brightened at Kioko responding to him and spoke in a more chipper tone when he spoke again.

" Oh, yeah? How long do you plan to be here for? Maybe we can do something together sometime while you're here. " He offered. Kioko looked at him with surprise. Her first thought was of Sesshoumaru who would probably flick his fingers at this human man and kill him where he stood for daring to even suggest Kioko go anywhere with him. Kioko smiled pathetically before raising her hands in a bit of a surrendered way.

" I-I'm really sorry, but I don't think that I could. " Kioko said nervously.

" Oh. Well, how come? Will you not be here for long? " The man asked nosely determined. Kioko's right hand rose up to touch her choker again before beginning to answer.

" W-well you see I- " Kioko began to say before suddenly she stopped speaking, sensing a presence appear behind her. Kaede sensing it as well looked to watch as Sesshoumaru landed gracefully behind Kioko before standing straight and glaring fiercely cold at the man standing in front of Kioko. Kioko looked behind her slightly to her right and from the corner of her eye Kioko could see silver hair and could smell Sesshoumaru's scent surrounding her. A deep blush smothered her face as she realized it was Sesshoumaru and almost felt nervous about what was going to happen to this man before her.

" Leave. " Sesshoumaru spoke with a small growl in his voice and a possessive glint in his cold gold irises. Kioko smiled warmly knowing he was probably feeling jealous just as he did yesterday over Shiro's scent on her. She looked at the human man to see him terrified at the sight of Sesshoumaru before looking at her in scared confusion. She faced him properly again before smiling politely.

" I'm sorry, but please meet my betrothed, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru this is... um- I'm sorry I never did catch your name. " Kioko said in hopes of settling the situation down. Next thing she knew the man was running as fast he could away from the three of them and Sesshoumaru almost smirked in amusement at the sight. He stood unmoved before returning to his cold and detached expression. Kioko looked back at him with a huff before smiling warmly at him. Kioko then looked at Kaede with the same smile and Sesshoumaru had looked at the human elder as well.

" I see what you meant by being safe with him, Kioko. " Kaede said in amusement. Kioko gave a small chuckle as Sesshoumaru remained unresponsive. Kaede chose then to look at Sesshoumaru with a stern and serious expression which had Kioko nervous. " I may be an old hag to you, but this girl is my very pride and joy. If you are to hurt her rest assured that I will be paying you a visit. " Kaede warned as Kioko smiled happily before going over and hugging the elder priestess. Sesshoumaru stared at the old woman, meeting her eyes before hearing him being called and looked over his left shoulder to see Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken on his saddle waving excitedly. Kioko and Kaede looked in the direction of the yelling as well, and Kioko smiled happily standing straight but not moving from beside Kaede. The two-headed demon landed and instantly Rin had jumped down and ran towards Kioko filled with bubbling joy.

" Kioko! " Rin called out cheerfully before hugging Kioko's legs. Kioko smiled warmly before placing her left hand on Rin's head as always. It was so good to see the little girl again and looked up to see Jaken standing there huffing before jumping down and walking to his lord's side. " I've missed you. What happened to your face, are you okay? " Rin asked in concern as she looked up at the young woman.

" I missed you too and yes I'm fine. I simply got into a disagreement is all. " Sesshoumaru looked at her and his gaze hardened. He'd be sure to remember to ask Kioko about that so-called disagreement when he got the chance. " Rin I'd like you to meet... " Kioko began to say as she looked at Kaede with an expression that showed she was suddenly in deep thought. Until suddenly Kioko placed her right hand on Kaede's left shoulder as the old woman looked at her in confusion of her suddenly stopping midsentence. Kioko stared at the elder as memories flooded her mind before she looked down at the girl holding onto her. Rin was watching her with curiosity before Kioko continued what she was saying. " Rin, I'd like you to meet my mom, Kaede. " Kaede's eyes widened in shock before feeling her eyes sting and happiness fill her. " Kaede, this is Rin, your grandchild. " Kioko said looking at Kaede as she introduced Rin to the elder. Both the little girl and elderly woman looked at the younger woman in shock before hugging her tightly with unshed tears in their eyes. Kioko, shocked by the sudden actions, almost lost her balance but quickly recovered before giving a small laugh and holding them both in return. The two holding her could feel a warm aura around them and felt further happiness in the woman's hold. Kioko looked over Kaede's right shoulder straight at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with softened eyes, and she saw a very small and soft smile graze his lips at her before closing his eyes and facing forward. Kioko smiled wider, knowing he approved of what she had just done.

She gave Rin and Kaede a bigger family; she gave them each other. This was her family now. Yeah, so was Gramps and Souta, but her mother, Natsumi, and her little sister, Kagome, couldn't be considered as such. She had always felt that Kaede had taken Natsumi's place and that Kikyo had replaced Kagome without the slightest fault. This life she wanted with Sesshoumaru would require her to change some things. One of those being the fact that she would no longer tolerate the other two Higurashi females. She had to forgive them and let them go. For years she had shouldered their hate and had somewhere down the line, before she came to the feudal era, began to believe everything the two would say to her. She was worthless, unwanted, a monster and a mistake. She had let so much slide for the sake of not feeling even further responsible for ruining their family. She had lied on Kagome's behalf and telling the truth a few years later made things worse. The Higurashi family isn't how her father had left it, and she always felt at fault for that.

Kioko continued to try and protect Kagome, more recently from herself and all it got her was loneliness and another lashing from their mother. There was no saving their bonds, the other two severed them long ago, and Kioko was tired of trying to string them back together and fix the cut ties. Kioko had a child to care for now, and she wouldn't dare allow Rin to be related to such people if she could prevent it. She could no longer protect Kagome, which was fine given the girl wanted nothing to do with her, but the least she could do was protect Rin from Kagome. The little and old woman released Kioko with happy smiles before Rin looked over at Kaede.

" Hello, Granny Kaede. " Rin said making Kaede smile even warmer.

" Hello, Rin. It's so nice to finally meet you. " Kaede responded before Rin nodded in agreement with the old priestess. Kioko stood there watching with pride. This was definitely her family now. As the two spoke further Kioko decided it was time for lunch and announced it before asking Kaede if it was alright for everyone to come over to eat. Instantly Kaede agreed and Rin, being the sweet girl she was, ran over and reached out for Kaede to take her hand. Kioko could see the nervous expression on Rin's face until Kaede took her hand and they began walking together, then Rin's face turned happy again. Kioko began following after them, and once she reached Ah-Un, she pet both of the beasts heads before taking his reins to head towards Kaede's hut. Jaken who was looking at the young priestess as she walked by was gawking to the point his jaw practically hit the ground. Once she began walking away, Jaken screeched after her as Sesshoumaru walked furthest in the back watching the human woman walking ahead.

" H-Human! Is that a mating collar? DID MY LORD PRESENT YOU A MATING COLLAR?! "Jaken began to ask, freaking out, until suddenly Kioko heard the green imp yelp and looked over her right shoulder to see Jaken had a lump growing on his head and a rock spinning next to where he laid on the ground. Kioko began laughing, realizing Sesshoumaru had thrown a rock at the little imp. The poor little demon must have embarrassed the great lord by shouting that out so loudly. Jaken began sulking as he watched Kioko laugh at his misery. " B-but me lord- " Jaken began to say in a whine like voice until Sesshoumaru stepped on him as he walked by. Kioko watched feeling bad for the imp demon, but once Sesshoumaru reached over to her and stopped, she looked up at him. Her eyes met his, and she smiled warmly, then the wind began to blow causing their hair to follow. His eyes moved across her face as if inspecting her features making her almost feel self-conscious. Kioko reached up with her right hand to touch his cheek still smiling. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked directly into hers before they softened slightly at her warm and soft touch. After a minute she took her hand back and went back to making her way to Kaede's hut when she heard Kaede and Rin rushing for her to catch up. All she could feel was warmth and joy fill her at the sight of the two humans ahead of her. This will be her family and her life. Kaede, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Ah-Un, even Jaken and of course herself. Happiness was certainly freedom.

Lunch was spent pleasantly, with Jaken sulking the entire time and Sesshoumaru not partaking in the food the ladies were the only ones to eat in conversation. Rin and Kaede got along swimmingly as Kioko predicted. Time flew by, and soon enough the end of lunch came, and it was time to leave. Everyone walked outside of Kaede's hut to walk over to where Ah-Un was grazing. Kioko helped Rin get onto Ah-Un's back, and Jaken hopped up himself before Kioko looked back at Kaede smiling brightly. She hugged the woman one last time, bidding her farewells before hopping up onto Ah-Un as well with Rin in her lap. Sesshoumaru began to float off the ground, and Ah-Un followed him as the two humans smiled happily waving bye at the elder woman who got smaller and smaller in the distance. Together they traveled that way with Kioko and Rin talking in bubbly conversation.

The group hadn't stopped until the sky began to darken and it was time to eat dinner. So Kioko managed to catch some fish and cooked it over the fire for everyone to enjoy. Even Sesshoumaru had eaten one for the sake of eating together upon Kioko's request. Rin and Jaken had later fallen asleep around the camp fire, and Kioko had joined Sesshoumaru behind the trees where the two smaller companions could continue to be watched from afar but for the two of them not to be seen. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru with a blushing smile before feeling his hand brush against her bruised cheek, irritation clear on his face. She closed her eyes in content, and for a moment they stayed that way until Sesshoumaru finally spoke to her directly.

" You never told me where you retrieved this injury. " Sesshoumaru inquired. Thinking about it all day since Rin had called it out before. Kioko opened her eyes to looked at Sesshoumaru with an affectionate gaze before her smile grew melancholy.

" Does that really matter, especially right now? " Kioko asked not want to think about it yet again for the millionth time today. However, Sesshoumaru's gaze told her it was best just to answer because he wouldn't accept her keeping it from him. So she sighed in slight frustration before speaking with a fallen smile. " My mother wasn't happy to hear about the fight between Kagome and I. She lashed out. It doesn't matter. " Kioko explained before feeling Sesshoumaru's claws rake through her hair, scraping against her scalp brilliantly.

" It does matter. " Sesshoumaru said with a slight bite of anger in his otherwise empty tone. Kioko looked at him almost with a curiously blank expression before he spoke again in an almost kinder voice. " Does it still hurt you? " He asked as his eyes softened towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise before smiling warmly at him. He was asking her if she was going to be okay. She almost laughed at the realization of how stupid she had been not to see how he cared for her.

" No, I'm just fine. If anything it was for the better. " Kioko responded earning her a quizzical look from Sesshoumaru that had her give off a small laugh. It was one of the cutest things she thinks she's ever seen him do. " What I mean is, now that we are engaged and I am officially responsible for Rin now I can't afford to keep trying to work things out with them. With my mother and Kagome. I've decided to keep the ties they cut severed. However, I would hope you will understand that I want to stay connected with my grandfather and baby brother. They are still family I want to keep. " Kioko questioned him. Sesshoumaru's mask returned and looked at her for a few minutes without a word. Just stroking her hair and staring into her patiently waiting gaze. It wasn't until Kioko heard a small sigh escape through his nose that she got an answer.

" I have no objections to that. " Kioko's eyes sparkled at his agreement before gently moving forward to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace that he had to lean down for her to complete. The hand he had in her hand wrapped around her shoulders.

" Thank you. I'm so glad to hear that. " Kioko said with a light blush before holding him tighter to her. Sesshoumaru's heart was slamming in his chest at her expression of gratitude and happiness. His eyes softened entirely before closing them and wrapping his other hand around her waist to pull her flush against him. They stayed that way, unaware of the red-eyes spectator watching with jealous anger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

A week had passed since Kioko had joined Sesshoumaru's party to travel. It had been nothing but pleasant, in Kioko's opinion. The demon lord and his priestess ward had spent their days traveling with the young human girl Rin, Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken, and usually accompanied by a two-headed demon steed named Ah-Un. Every night Sesshoumaru and Kioko would spend their time together, talking or simply relishing in the others company once the two smaller companions had gone to sleep for the night. There had been many times during their travels where Kioko would be conversating with Rin and look to catch Sesshoumaru watching her from the corner of his eye until she looked at him, then he'd move his eyes dead ahead again. It made Kioko want to giggle every time she'd catch him but would think against it otherwise he might stop doing so altogether. Jaken had been sulking here and there in regards to the two of them now being engaged, constantly asking his master if he thought it was best. That always ended in the imp yelping in pain from something Sesshoumaru does in retaliation of Jaken's bold questioning. Rin couldn't have been any more bubbly and excited about the entire thing. In her young eyes, her cherished Lord Sesshoumaru and her beloved Lady Kioko were going to be married and was traveling together with her. The little girl couldn't have asked for more even if she wanted to.

The small group had been making their way towards where Kioko had informed Sesshoumaru she sensed a jewel shard nearby. The two of them have already had the conversation about Kioko's quest in searching for the shards. It helped her case when she explained to him that in doing so will be the same as looking for Naraku. Sesshoumaru understood that for Kioko her objective was non-negotiable and that given Naraku was also mainly in search of the jewel shards as well, made the decision easier to agree to, knowing that he would eventually run into the said spider. Together the two have been collecting more in a shorter span of time than Kioko was able to do when she was on her own. She was thankful to Sesshoumaru assisting her in something that wasn't even his responsibility. Even more so she was happy to no longer travel alone. Kioko had, however, began to worry about her spiritual powers. She had noticed they have depleted to a lower capacity and weren't nearly as powerful as they use to be. She worried it was perhaps Naraku's previous attack on her through infecting her with his miasma, had tainted her somehow. Maybe it was his ploy to weaken her from the start as a way to catch her more easily than he would have been able to before.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko from the corner of his right eye. She was in deep thought again. He had noticed her drifting off to somewhere else in her mind over the past couple of days and was beginning to get more than slightly curious about it. She wasn't usually one to travel with her guard down. He'd also sensed her powers had been lacking since she returned from her time, leaving him to be more watchful over her than he used to be. He would discuss it with her tonight; it was best to be addressed rather than ignored. The group had retrieved the jewel shard that Kioko sensed, and she placed it with the others that she already obtained. It was once she put the shards away that Kioko sensed a presence nearby that she was familiar with. Sesshoumaru had sensed it long before and could smell the incoming person as well. Kioko looked ahead of the group with an excited expression and happy, filled smile that almost made Sesshoumaru twitch in annoyance.

From behind a few trees slithered out several soul collectors that glided through the air, almost immediately heading towards Kioko to circle around her in what seemed to be the joy of seeing her. Rin and Jaken watched in confusion as Kioko giggled and petted them as they flew by her. Then from the same place the creatures came from, Kikyo had appeared from the trees, walking towards Kioko with a smile. Kioko looked at the woman with more joy before walking over and stopping in front of Kikyo, beaming. She then suddenly hugged the undead priestess who was caught off guard at first before then placing a gentle hand on the living woman's upper back in return, her smile now warm.

" Kikyo, I'm so happy to see you! " Kioko exclaimed almost as bubbly as Rin. Sesshoumaru was instantly further irritated, not willing to admit to even himself he was just struck with jealousy. During the hug, Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru with her smile long gone and a deadly and hateful glare appearing on her face. Sesshoumaru simply looked her dead in the eye coldly and unfazed.

" Kioko, as always, it's very good to see you. " Kikyo said before the two parted and Kikyo smiled kindly at Kioko again. Kioko was always thrilled to see the undead priestess, and this time was no different even though she now had important news to share with her undead doppelganger. Kioko placed a hand in Kioko's hair to fix where their hug had disheveled it, making the living woman's face dust a small blush of embarrassment. Kikyo resisted the smirk that almost appeared on her face as she sensed the demon lord's demonic aura spike, despite the fact his composure hadn't slipped in the slightest.

" I have so many things to tell you about. Some of it is even a bit of big news. " Kioko told Kikyo once she finished fixing Kioko's hair. Kikyo looked at the woman with a gentle curiosity before smiling at Kioko's expression of excitement.

" Then perhaps you can tell me during my travels. I am on my way to see someone if you and your friends care to join me. " Kikyo offered politely. Her eyes looked to Sesshoumaru again with a small hint of warning. It wasn't usually like her to encourage others to tag along, but for Kioko, Kikyo would do just about anything. Just as Kioko would for her.

" Well, um... " Kioko began to say before looking nervously back at Sesshoumaru. " You see, Sesshoumaru is the leader of this group. I'd have to ask him if he and the others would care to tag along if you're willing to travel with all of us. " Kioko said cautiously. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes looked into the pink hues of his beloved human. He didn't want to travel with Inuyasha's dead priestess, but the look of happiness on Kioko's face at the mere sight of her made him both jealous and conflicted to refuse.

" We are to keep looking for Naraku. " Was all Sesshoumaru said before a disappointed expression melted over Kioko's features, which caused a sinking feeling in Sesshoumaru's stomach. Rin saw Kioko's expression as well, not happy to see such a look on her precious Lady's face. The young girl looked to Sesshoumaru with worry for Kioko's disappointment. The demon lord sensing it looked at her, once Kioko looked back at Kikyo apologetically. The little girl's face turned into a huff, her anger coming off as too cute to take seriously but Sesshoumaru knew she was displeased with his response as much as Kioko was. " Where exactly are you heading? " Sesshoumaru then asked, caving into both Kioko and Rin's will. Jaken's jaw almost hit the ground at the sight of his Lord recusing his primary decision. The two priestess' looked at him curiously before Kioko beamed at him happily, making the poor love-struck demon's heart skip a beat, but allowed nothing to show. Kikyo smiled with amusement at him which annoyed Sesshoumaru again. The nerve of this dead wench.

" I was going to head a day's time north of here. " Kikyo said calmly as Kioko's eyes never left Sesshoumaru. She could see the agitation behind his cold mask and almost frowned at the sight. What was there to be annoyed about? Yes, they were in search of Naraku, but Kioko knew that Kikyo was someone Naraku was personally after, and so was she. She had to tell Kikyo about everything she knew since she last saw the woman. Sesshoumaru looked into Kioko's hopeful gaze and even slight seriousness. She seemed to need this time with Kikyo. If Kioko trusted her enough to be anywhere near Rin, then he'd give this woman a chance to prove she's worth having around.

" Very well, we shall join you there. " Sesshoumaru finally replied, and Kioko beamed once again as Jaken could be heard squeaking in surprise.

" Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru! " Kioko said happily as Kikyo looked at him suspiciously.

" Then we should be on our way. " Kikyo said before both Kikyo and Kioko began walking towards their new route side by side. Kioko grabbed Ah-Un's reins on the way by and Rin was ecstatic to see Kioko so happy so quickly. At the same time, it made her immensely curious about the new companion.

" Kioko? " Rin called as Kioko looked over her right shoulder at the girl as the group continued to walk. She could see Rin's curious expression before the little girl looked at the back of Kikyo's head again. Realization struck Kioko, and she smiled warmly. Kioko looked at Kikyo and upon noticing this Kikyo looked back her.

" Kikyo, I'd like you to meet your niece, Rin. " Kikyo stopped instantly, looking at the living priestess in shock before looking at the human child along with the green imp demon behind her watching her with a guarded look. Kioko stopped as well and turned, so her left faced Rin as she then addressed Rin. " Rin, this is your Aunt Kikyo, my sister. " Kioko further explained as Rin looked at the undead priestess with amazement before bubbly smiling. Kikyo looked at Kioko with almost a lightly brushed blush on her face.

" Kioko. " Kikyo said almost emotionally before looking at the little girl again. Rin waved at her smiling and Kikyo couldn't help but slightly melt. She smiled at the little girl kindly. " I'm happy to meet you, Rin. " Kikyo said, and Kioko could have cried at that moment. She honestly hadn't been too sure about how Kikyo would react to this but to see she accepted as easily as Kaede almost made her tears sting at her eyes.

" You as well, Aunt Kikyo. " Rin responded making the undead priestess' heart melt further. She looked at Kioko whose eyes were flooded with happiness and unshed tears and a purely warm smile. Sesshoumaru watched the exchange intently. To see Kioko that happy made him mentally note to never decline the dead woman's presence where Kioko and now possibly Rin was concerned. For Kioko to trust her this much and to be so excited to see her, it was easy for him to tell that before him, this woman has been the only most precious thing in Kioko's life. The group then continued on with their travels. Stopping for a break in a nice field of flowers to eat lunch. Kikyo being, well, undead, had no need for such a thing and so she simply sat with Kioko and Rin and spoke as the two humans ate. Jaken sat by Rin watching Kikyo with suspicion and Sesshoumaru laid against the same tree Kioko had been leaning on as she ate.

Kikyo had watched in observation the interaction between the two. It was easy to see that Sesshoumaru rarely let Kioko out of his sight or wander too far away from him. She had been hearing rumors as of late about the two of them for a while now as well. Given that Kioko resembled her greatly, Kikyo had been mistaken a few times for Kioko as the woman who the great Lord of the Western Lands had supposedly claimed. Now that she could see them in the presence of the other it was plain as day to see that the two were attached. The black necklace around Kioko's delicate pale neck stuck out in Kikyo's mind. The human girl, Rin, was enough of a mystery for the demon to keep around, but for Kioko to remain in his presence was something that worried Kikyo. The last thing she wanted was history repeating itself with her living double that she had grown to cherish highly. So she came to look for Kioko on her way to visiting another girl who much like Kikyo, was undead. Created by the same witch Urasue. Her name was Enju, and it had been a while since Kikyo had heard from her and Kikyo felt it was best to prepare for the soon to be inevitable.

She never understood why, but Kikyo felt responsible for the red-headed woman, going so far as being sure to send her soul collectors with souls to give to Enju in order to sustain her life. In return, the woman gave Kikyo information pertaining to anything that would interest Kikyo. This situation between Kioko and Sesshoumaru being one of those things, as Kikyo had told the red-head to keep an ear out for anyone by the name Kioko. Neither of them asked to be brought back, now all they could do was cling to their undead lives in hopes of giving life a second chance and making a purpose out of it. She wasn't sure of what Enju's was given she had gone back to living her new life as a potter, but Kikyo had made it her undead mission to destroy Naraku with the very jewel he hopes to obtain. One day, she'll no longer be of this world. Kioko, being human, will. With that being the case Kikyo had hoped in introducing Kioko to Enju so that the two will continue to check in on the other once she was gone. Looking at Kioko's happy face when looking at her, however, made Kikyo wish she wouldn't have to leave the precious woman behind. Even to go so far as to say it worried her because she was just as attached to her living image as Kioko was of her. She prayed with everything she had left that her second meeting with death wouldn't destroy her beautiful living twin that wasn't bound to her by blood, but by heart.

Once Kioko and Rin finished their meals they took Kikyo out into the blooming flowers and sat together making halos and bracelets. It was nice. Kikyo couldn't recall a time of doing things such as this in her time of being alive. Not even with Kaede, as back then her sole purpose was to her duties as a priestess and then later as the guardian of the Sacred Jewel. The closest Kikyo could think of spending time like this with Kaede was when the two had to pick herbs, and she was teaching her little sister all she could about every one they came across. Sure, she played with the village children, but it wasn't the same as this, not in the slightest. This is what Kioko had continued to give her. Life. Kioko gave Kikyo life every chance she could despite the fact the woman lacked a living body. Kioko made her second undead life more beautiful than the first one she had as a living human. She even extended Kikyo's value to others, such as giving her a familial connection to a girl she hardly knew simply because Kioko had taken her in. Kioko was dear to her. Trusted her. Therefore, Kikyo knew she had to keep her safe. She wanted to confront Sesshoumaru personally, to see how Kioko was doing in this demon's presence. She had every intention of making sure this was in Kioko's best interest.

Kioko and Rin sat there with Kikyo, trying to teach her how to make the flowery accessories. Giggling, laughing and talking along with her as she seemed to struggle a bit with making her share of items. A small blush appeared on Kikyo's face in surprise and embarrassment as both Kioko and Rin stood to place their halos on Kikyo's head while laughing. Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched the three women as Ah-Un went over to flop down beside the trio making petals fly everywhere around them like snow. Sesshoumaru's heart melted at the sight of his two human's happiness. Kioko's smile and laughter was overwhelming him with a warmth that filled his chest. The dead wench was of no harm to his wards. So he could see no point in denying her presence any time in the future if this would always be the result. Jaken, however, was grumbling about the woman reaking of bones and graveyard soil. In truth, he was glad to see Rin and even Kioko having such a happy time. He could take a well-needed break from keeping an eye on Rin or having to be the ridicule of the two females amusement.

Kikyo, who was now smiling kindly, gave her imperfect flower bracelets to both of them who wore them happily. She then looked to see Sesshoumaru staring at them, and her eyes flashed a glimmer of warning once again. Rin was too busy to notice, but Kioko had and when she followed Kikyo's line of sight she saw Sesshoumaru watching back with a small glare. Not good. Kioko placed her right hand on Kikyo's left shoulder, making the woman look at her kindly. Kioko smiled hopefully before standing and walking over to Sesshoumaru. Kikyo watched as Kioko made it to the demon man whose eyes were now focused on her alone. Kioko smiled warmly at the demon lord before kneeling down and kissing his cheek. Sesshoumaru blinked as his only tell of his surprise as he held his composure despite the raging butterflies now in his stomach.

" You compromised and allowed us to join her for a little while. I understand you may not trust her but, she's as important to me as you are. So I want to thank you so much and let you know that I know that this might not have been easy for you to decide. " Kioko said with a sweet and understanding tone. Not noticing as Kikyo's eyes widened at Kioko's intimate action from the moment before. It was also then that Kikyo saw Sesshoumaru's eyes change. Not necessarily soften, but they were no longer cold. They looked at Kioko with a blank expression.

" I do not need to hear that from you. " He said. It may have sounded cold and dismissive, but Kioko knew better. She understood that he meant he already knew she was thankful. Kioko smiled happier before kissing his cheek again and standing up to walk back to Kikyo. Kikyo, who had been watching the scene, had looked at Kioko when the woman stopped in front of her before sitting down again and looking at her. Rin who saw the scene as well giggled and went back to her flowers in delight while the three females heard Jaken grumbling yet again for the hundredth time today.

" Kikyo, as you can see he is of no threat. Please give him a chance if you see for any reason to do so. " Kioko requested while looking into Kikyo's chocolate colored eyes. To say she was surprised wasn't the half of it for Kikyo. Kioko intentional killed two birds with one stone as she properly eased Sesshoumaru and thanked him as a display for Kikyo to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't an enemy or entrapping her in any way.

" I will consider it. " Kikyo responded before smiling at the sweet woman next to her. Kioko smiled happier again after that. They went back to traveling as the day went on. Everyone talked with each other or argued with Jaken as Sesshoumaru followed in the back quietly. At one point Jaken said something to Kioko that earned him a rock to the back of the head from Sesshoumaru. Kikyo still couldn't wrap her head around him. He was a cold and powerful demon. Knowing how precious and special Kioko was, she still couldn't comprehend how a firm believer in how humans were low beings as the man was known to think was now so intensely bound to the human priestess. The rosary around his neck had also been screaming at her since she saw him that morning as well.

The group had made a significant amount of distance before settling down for the day as the sky turned dark. Kioko made dinner for herself, Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru rarely wanted to eat with them, and Kikyo couldn't eat. It always made Kioko feel guilty for eating around Kikyo, knowing the woman couldn't enjoy it. Once dinner was done Jaken decided to turn in, laying against Ah-Un before dozing off. Rin did her best to stay awake and spend time together with the two priestesses before eventually falling asleep as well. Her head resting in Kioko's lap and the woman pet her head in comfort. Sesshoumaru had been resting against a tree a bit of distance away to give the two women their time together. Though secretly he was displeased that Kioko wouldn't be talking to him tonight as they had been known to do since she joined their party. Kioko and Kikyo were currently looking up at the stars in a comfortable silence. Kikyo looked down at the sleeping child and smiled with a small chuckle. Kioko, hearing her, looked at Kikyo before looking at Rin and giggling along with Kikyo.

" Didn't take her long to fall asleep tonight. " Kioko said with a sweet tone.

" I suppose not. She had an exciting day. " Kikyo responded. Kioko almost laughed again before looking at her doppelganger.

" Believe it or not, she is always that energetic. " Kioko informed the undead woman who again chuckled behind her right hand.

" Children usually are. " Kikyo said before Kioko giggled again. It was then Kikyo decided to discuss this situation with Kioko. " So tell me, how did you come to take in this girl and join a demon in his travels? " Kioko inquired. Kioko suddenly felt nervous from the question as she looked at Rin in her lap again before hesitantly answering.

" W-well actually I have been wanting to talk to you about that. " Kioko began to say before she went on to tell Kikyo everything that had happened since she last saw her. Naraku's miasma, her fight with Kagome, her getting sick and Sesshoumaru taking her in, her time spent at Sesshoumaru's castle, including the hot spring incident, and her visit back home afterward. Kikyo sat there listening to it all patiently, intrigued by the so many things that she had not been there to witness in Kioko's life. " Then I came back here, and Sesshoumaru had been waiting for me. We reconciled and after some talking and making up, he proposed to me. " Kioko said with a dark blush on her face as she placed her free hand on the chocker to brush her fingers against it as she has made a habit of doing. Kikyo looked at Kioko questioningly.

" Propose? " Kikyo asked in curiosity making Kioko almost blush deeper.

" Y-Yeah. Basically, it's when one asks for someone to marry them. I accepted and in doing so he presented me with this mating collar that he said has been in his family for generations. In return, I gave him the rosary I had placed on him before upon his request as well. " Kikyo looked at Kioko in shock. Kioko was going to marry Sesshoumaru? " I've already informed Kaede, and she has approved of us. I'm hoping that you will as well. " Kioko said nervously as Kikyo continued to sit there silently. Her mind raced with many things regarding this news. Is this something she could really approve of? After what happened between her and Inuyasha would something sinister befall Kioko for her choice? Kioko was human, and Sesshoumaru was a demon.

Yes, Inuyasha was a half demon, but Kikyo couldn't stand the thought of marrying Inuyasha and living a life together with him knowing that he would have to outlive her. That she would die one day leaving him behind to mourn her long before he'd join her in the afterlife. If they were to have had children and they were human as well the possibility of him outliving their children also nearly broke Kikyo's heart. It was why she couldn't fully bring herself to open up to him or further tend to his wounds and soul as she desperately desired to do out of her deep love for him. So she asked him to become human. Not because she couldn't accept him for who he was but because he had been through enough and she didn't want to add to that pain he had learned to live with. It would also give her the chance to be an ordinary woman, to spend the rest of her days with him instead of her duties that would distract her from their life together. It was then that Naraku had deceived them both. Able to do so, so easily simply because of both her and Inuyasha being so emotionally blind for the other. Wanting so much for a happy ending that the thought of their so-called betrayals were painfully blinding. In the end what she didn't want more than anything was what happened. She had died, and though Inuyasha was under a deep sleep, he still eventually awoke to a life without her and grieved her up until the time she was resurrected. Trapped in the moments of her death also meant her emotions at the time were trapped within her. Until time and the truth of what happened back then had relinquished those ill felt feelings she once had for her half-demon prince.

Now Kagome had entered Inuyasha's life and had gained Inuyasha's affection as well. Even though he had explained to her that he told Kagome he had chosen Kikyo and that Kagome had decided to stay on her own volition despite his decision, it nearly broke Kikyo's heart every time she saw the two together even when she didn't show it. Kagome was there for Inuyasha, so Kikyo didn't oppose her presence around Inuyasha. Trusting and believing in him when he's told her he had chosen her indefinitely. She couldn't travel with him as she desired to do despite the two of them sharing a goal because she knew that once again she will die. The risk of it being before Naraku was destroyed and the fact Inuyasha had promised to follow her in death once Naraku was killed unsettled her. What borrowed time she's on now wouldn't give her and Inuyasha enough time together and though she would give anything to be with him again, to always see him again. She didn't want him to die because of a promise he made to her, but her love for him prevented her from letting him go.

Kikyo regretted so much in her eighteen years of life before her passing. Kioko, being the same age she had been when she passed, made Kikyo fear that her precious double would meet the same fate if she continued on this path. So much pain she has felt in both lives she has lived. Despite this fear she'd been struck with, however, Kikyo found herself also relieved. There would be someone with Kioko even when she does pass on. Someone to properly look out for her and be there for her until the end of her days as well. Kioko obviously loved him, and though she wasn't prepared to give Kioko to Sesshoumaru just yet, for now, she could accept that Kioko was happy. The woman was, like her, known to think everything through from square one and Kikyo would have to trust Kioko to know what she was doing.

" Kioko, I've noticed your powers have weakened as of late. " Kikyo stated in concern. Kioko's face turned nervous as she looked at her best friend. Kikyo was familiar with the sign, after all she too had lost the strength of her abilities when her feelings for Inuyasha had come to light. " You are sure this is what you want? " Kikyo asked with a melancholy tone. Kioko looked at Kikyo sadly as well once she saw Kikyo's face fill with worry. Kioko nodded with a solemn expression.

" Yes. Kikyo... I love Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said while looking Kikyo in the eyes, taking the dead priestess off guard at the bold confession. " I want to be with him, and though I realize it may be selfish of me to do so, I still want to live my short human life bound to him by more than simply fate. " Kioko explained. Kikyo instantly took her words to heart. Bound by more than fate. Inuyasha passed by Kikyo's vision before smiling at Kioko softly.

" If it is your decision and you feel that strongly, then I will approve of this. You seem happy, and I would want nothing less for you. " Kikyo said. Kioko looked at her surprised before tears began streaming down her face. The scent of her tears instantly caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he averted his eyes to the two of them. Kikyo looked at the girl as if she was as hopeless as a certain half-demon she knew, before giving off a small chuckle at the comparison. She raised her right hand to Kioko's left cheek, which didn't bear a fading bruise, to wipe at the girl's tears.

" Thank you, Kikyo. I'm so relieved and glad to hear you say that. Thank you. " Kioko said with an uneven voice from her crying. Sesshoumaru, after a few minutes of observing the moment, realized Kioko wasn't hurt or upset and had gone back to facing forward into the grassy field and stars above them all. Kikyo comforted Kioko with kind words, and before long Kioko had settled down, and Kikyo had suggested for her to go to sleep for early morning travels. Kioko, who agreed, gave the dead woman a hug that melted Kikyo's heart before then gathering Rin in her arms and for the first night since she joined the group, joined the girl to sleep against Ah-Un. The demon steed's body heat was keeping them warm, and before long the woman fell asleep with Rin in her arms. The sight was more than endearing for Kikyo. However, once Kikyo was sure the others were asleep she stood up and walked over to where Sesshoumaru laid against the tree. She stopped to stand a good three feet from him. Far enough for her safety. Sesshoumaru's eyes had yet to look away from the stars knowing Kikyo had been standing there.

" What do you get out of this arrangement? " Kikyo asked him coldly as she looked at him with a small glare.

" Her. " Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo took that in for a minute before speaking further.

" Are you saying she is all you want? That there is no ulterior motive as to why a demon like you would grow interest for a human, the race you've been known to despise? " Kikyo further inquired

" She is no ordinary human. " Sesshoumaru said with the tiniest hint of admiration that Kikyo had almost missed.

" No. I suppose she is not. Which is why I can't bring myself to completely trust this, but I will accept it for her. That woman is the most precious thing I've had in this second chance I have. She's made it feel as if it was worth dying just to have her apart of my life, that I find myself clinging to live." Kikyo said sternly before her voice turned threateningly cold. Sesshoumaru now looked at her through the corner of his left eye. " So if this is a farse and you hurt my sister in any way, then I will personally see to your demise. Be aware that this is no idle threat. " Kikyo went on to say. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her more properly. This woman just gained more of his respect than she had that morning.

" Very well. " Sesshoumaru said politely. Kikyo looked at him before blinking away her threatening demeanor, only to look at him with a look that told him she sadly pleaded for whatever she was about to say next.

" I also have a request. I'm sure you're aware that her powers have lessened in strength compared to what they once were. You are the the reason for that. So I wish for you to give me your word, that you will protect her. Especially once the day comes where I no longer can. " Kikyo requested looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes with the slightest bit of submission against doing so. Sesshoumaru sat there quietly for what felt to Kikyo was too long until finally, he responded to her.

" I intended to without the need of you requesting it. " Was the last thing Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo looked at him with a blank expression before walking over to the diming fire to sit across it from where Kioko slept. By morning, Kioko and the others had awakened and set up to hit the road yet again once breakfast was done. By the time lunch came around, the group had arrived to Kikyo's destination. Looking around, Kioko observed the many different kinds of pots lying around and one Kikyo called out for someone a woman appeared from the doorway of the stone-like structure. She was pretty, to say the least, with orange eyes and auburn like hair. She smiled at Kikyo in greeting before noticing the others.

" Kikyo, who are these people? " The woman asked, not moving from her place in the doorway and Kikyo smiled from her spot next to Kioko's left. She placed a hand on Kioko's left shoulder before answering.

" Enju, this is Kioko. " Kikyo said kindly before Kioko looked at the woman smiling sweetly as well before walking over to the woman and bowed slightly in respect.

" It's lovely to meet you, Enju. We are sorry to come along unannounced. This is the group I travel with. " Kioko said before turning to indicate to who she was referring to before continuing on. " This is Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un. We joined Kikyo on her way here. " Kioko further told the woman before Enju smiled at the pleasant woman.

" Well, it's really nice to meet you. I've heard many things about you through rumors and hearsay, but I didn't expect for you to look exactly like Kikyo, despite some minor differences. " Enju said kindly before Kioko gave a small laugh.

" I hear that a lot. " Kioko said before Rin ran over to stand next to Kioko excitedly. Enju looked down at the little girl with a kind smile and Rin waved at her. Kikyo then walked up from behind both of them to properly address Enju. Discussing what has been going on lately and what not. The group and Kikyo had spent a few hours with the woman until Sesshoumaru had declared it was time for them to be on their way. Reluctantly Kioko agreed and looked at Kikyo sadly. She hated parting with the undead woman, but she knew she would have to sooner or later.

" Kioko, I will see you again soon. " Kikyo said before Kioko hugged her gently with a warm smile on her face.

" I know. Please be careful out there. " Kioko said before pulling away

" You as well. " Kikyo responded before Kioko looked over at Enju. Rin was with Jaken getting onto Ah-Un's saddle, and Sesshoumaru waited with them patiently for Kioko to give her farewells. " You don't be a stranger, it's been nice meeting you and hope we can be friends. " Kioko said to the red-haired woman kindly who looked at Kioko with a small blush and nodding shyly.

" Yes, I hope so too. " She said before Kioko looked at Kikyo one more time.

" See you later, Kikyo. " Kikyo's smile widened at hearing Kioko's genuine phrase.

" Yes, Kioko. " Kikyo said before Kioko turned to head over to Sesshoumaru. Once out of earshot, the two undead women spoke.

" She is definitely a precious person; I can see why you cherish her so earnestly. " Enju said as she began to wave at the group of people that was waving at the two of them while walking away. Kikyo who had begun to do the same thing elegantly responded.

" Yes. It is why I hope the two of you can take of each other if anything were to become of me. " Kikyo said as the group walked to over the hill and out of sight. The two undead women stopped waving but stared at the spot where Kioko's smiling and waving image disappeared from their sight.

" Yes, I promise to do my best to look out for her upon your request from this day forward. " Enju promised. Kioko, who was now walking alongside of Sesshoumaru, looked up at him smiling happily. Rin and Jaken were bickering back and forth on poor Ah-Un's back. The demon's reins in Kioko's right hand as always with Sesshoumaru to her left. Without a word, Kioko slipped her left hand into his, a small blush on her face as she held it. Sesshoumaru looked over at her as she was already staring up at him. The love in her eyes was clear and without another moment's hesitation he held her hand in return. Her smile widened at the acceptance of her gesture. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened at her, noting how much daintier and soft her hand was compared to his as he held it firmly, with no intention of letting her slip away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Night had fallen upon the world yet again, leaving the group to stop for the night to set up camp. Kagome had returned to her old self, to the time before Kioko entered their lives and their party. However, the others, minus Shippo and Kirara, weren't exactly sure how to feel about that. They had always viewed Kagome as a sweet and innocent girl with a heart of gold, but the image of her slamming Kioko's head against the floor while choking the dear weakened woman wouldn't leave their subconscious'. The things she said and did that day and her behavior after had permanently changed their view of her. Especially Inuyasha. He never knew Kagome to be so barbaric. He knew her the longest out of this group and not once did he see a hint of that side of her. It sickened his stomach to think about how the girl was ruining his beautiful Kikyo's image, given she was the woman's reincarnation. Not to mention, the recollection of Kioko's body in declining health beneath the Scared Tree while Kagome ran home happy about telling their mother about the dispute.

He couldn't help but wonder how Kioko was doing. Seeing her in that condition was the last time he saw her before Sesshoumaru took her. Warning Inuyasha, with a dominance he hadn't known his brother to use against him, to not follow. He couldn't measure up, and as a result, he simply let Sesshoumaru take her. He was furious with himself, with his demonic instincts that submitted to Sesshoumaru's overbearing dominance that overpowered his own. The memory of Kioko's smile and her kindness, while under the tree that the two of them shared, as she told him of her younger years spent with him only fueled his anger further. Even he wasn't blind to the fact that, that beautiful heart of hers had been captured by the likes of his older brother. It wasn't until Inuyasha found himself about ready to kiss Kioko in her sleep did he realize, he had feelings for her. He wanted her. The thought of betraying his feelings for Kikyo and Kagome only had him sinking into self-loathing. Even more so the idea of Sesshoumaru having her had his jealousy rise to an almost overwhelming level. Kagome's behavior wasn't helping things either.

" I can't take this anymore! " Inuyasha heard Sango burst out in fed up anger of her own. His amber colored eyes looked over at the demon slayer he respected highly as she looked to be on the brink of frustrated tears. Miroku looked at her in understanding as Kagome looked at her in worried confusion. Sango looked back at the younger girl with slight distaste, causing Kagome to then look at Sango with a slightly hurt expression. " I'm sick of sitting here pretending things are alright. They aren't. We've seemed to have established some sort of unspoken rule of not bringing up what happened between you and Kioko and that even the mere mention of her name is some sudden taboo. I'm done staying silent. This group isn't going to function if we continue to go on without discussing it. I want to understand why you hate Kioko so much. I have seen nothing to warrant you treating her so savagely, Kagome. " Sango said with a voice filled with emotion. A flash of Kioko sitting under that tree battered and practically dying while smiling so beautifully warm at him with eyes that had him almost euphoric, passed Inuyasha's sight as he heard Sango's words.

Sango couldn't let go of the thought of what Inuyasha and Kaede told the group, before Kagome returned from her time, about seeing Kioko. The demon slayer wished she could have seen her too, but Inuyasha instantly told her she wouldn't want to see Kioko that way. So many images came to life in Sango's mind as to what Kioko's condition could have been, for Inuyasha to tell her that. How broken was Kioko for Inuyasha to protect even Sango from the sight of the priestess? The brunette missed the pink-eyed maiden that joined them for what seemed like such a short while. They had a bond that she didn't have with the others around her. Kioko understood Sango's loneliness, and Sango understood Kioko's. That was their icebreaker that started their friendship. The more Sango got to know Kioko the more she adored the woman. She was the kindest person she had ever come across even more so than she thought Kagome to be. Even as Sango watched in horror as Kagome repeatedly bashed Kioko's head in a fit of rage, Kioko held her younger sister's cheek with a smile. Sango could tell, she didn't know how but she could just see, that Kioko was telling Kagome that everything would be okay. Kioko was comforting Kagome from the younger sister's own emotions.

To prevent burdening the others with the sister's shredded relationship, Kioko let go of her happiness with them to return to her solitude and lonely travels. It broke Sango's heart to see the battered woman walk away in the pouring rain in the dead of night. She nor Inuyasha could stop her. Sango even worried that Kioko's sweet nature would be her own undoing, leaving Sango to feel protective of her. She couldn't stand the sight of such a happy Kagome after so many negative trains of thought regarding Kioko's current condition, filled her mind. How could Kagome not worry, or even care? It baffled Sango to no end. She worried more about Kagome's sister than Kagome did. Somehow, the thought triggered her mind to remember Kohaku. She couldn't imagine how Kioko must feel knowing this is what Kagome felt for her. Nothing. Kagome looked at Sango with a serious expression and a slight bit of scorn blazing in her eyes at the mention of her sister. Looking over at Miroku, almost stunned her as he looked back at the futuristic girl with a pressing expression of his own. His eyes were burning for an answer as his navy blue eyes looked into her brown hues.

He had to admit, he wasn't as close to Kioko as Inuyasha and Sango, but in observing the older sister in their midst, he had no doubt she was a pure woman with a heart that had even himself feeling shame just by being in her presence. Perhaps he could have prevented what had happened between the two sisters that day. He was the first in the group to see through Kagome's act towards Kioko and should have done something sooner. All he did was watch with no action. He would observe the pink-eyed beauty as she interacted with Sesshoumaru with an emotion in her eyes that practically screamed how she felt towards the demon man. He watched as Inuyasha would get jealous at the sight and how Kagome would look at the young woman with anger that he just couldn't understand. In trying to see the root of Kagome's anger, he watched Kioko do her best to treat Kagome no differently than the others, and care for a child that wasn't even hers as if she were. He admired her, and by the gods, he respected her even more so. Despite her pain, she was sweet and did anything to relieve another of their pain when no one helped to ease hers.

He recalled a night that neither he or Kioko spoke of. A night where he had awoken to Sango, who was sleeping nearby, whimpering and beginning to cry in her sleep. Before he could even register that Sango was having a severe nightmare, Kioko had sat up from where she was sleeping and looked over at Sango, her eyes instantly filling with worry. The woman got up from her rest and walked over to where Kirara was curled around the demon slayer, watching her human in concern. Kioko stopped before the two of them and had pet Kirara's head in comfort before walking over and sitting next to Sango's sleeping form with her back against Kirara. Miroku watched as Kioko held her knees to her body with her left arm reached out, shivering from the cold, and began to pet Sango's head gently with her left hand. Her fingers raking through the brunette's hair as she had done so. Before he knew it, Sango began to calm into a peaceful sleep. Kioko had stayed there the rest of the night, ignoring her need for sleep to ensure Sango's peace of mind. It was during sometime through the night that Miroku noted Sesshoumaru was watching the priestess as well with eyes focused solely on her. It was obvious he was keeping an eye on her in a sort of protective instinct. It wasn't until the sun was soon to rise when Kioko had stopped and stood from a slumbering Sango and waited to be sure Sango would stay asleep.

When she looked away from Sango and observed the camp at the others, she noticed Miroku was watching her. She simply smiled kindly and raised her right hand to place her index finger over her lips, indicating for him to stay silent. Miroku blinked in surprise before smiling with respect at her. She then left to obtain breakfast for everyone, and once she returned, the others were awake. She spent the entire day keeping an eye on Sango. The two spiritual beings never said a word about it. Kioko was someone Sango grew close to in such a short amount of time, and that was enough for Miroku to value her. He felt Kioko didn't deserve the treatment Kagome had given her that day, but he also hadn't known their history to the extent that he wished to. He wanted to know, but he never pried for the answers, and that was on him. Kioko never wanted any repayment for her acts of kindness and Miroku felt he should have done more for the woman who never asked them for anything.

" It's a long story that you wouldn't understand. " Kagome said with an empty tone. Sango didn't seem to like that answer as she stood in anger while continuing to stare down at the girl across the fire from her. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap nervously from Sango's glare as the two men of the group only watched the scene unfold.

" Then explain it to us. Kagome, after that display of hate you showed her I feel we have a right to know. Some of us grew attached to Kioko, and you ended up hurting her. You chased her away from our group. You were the one who asked us to allow her to join in the first place. You are our friend but so is she. Please. " Sango said as her anger was beginning to crumble to worry.

" We want to understand this animosity you have for her, Kagome. " Miroku chimed in as Inuyasha watched in cold anger that he's continually looked at Kagome with since she returned from her time after Kioko was taken away by Sesshoumaru.

" When Inuyasha and I left to go after her, after she left the group that day, she said she wanted us to mend things with you and that she didn't want to be the cause of our group being torn apart. That was what she asked of us despite how you brutalized her. " Sango said with a slightly quivering voice. Kagome looked at Sango with anger the woman wasn't use to receiving from the younger girl.

" Yet that's exactly what she's done! Why can't we just go back to how things were and pretend she doesn't exist? Like we never ran into her in the first place! " Kagome yelled in frustration. Why couldn't they back her play and trust that since she wasn't on good terms with Kioko that they wouldn't want to be either? She was their friend long before Kioko had been, she had been there for them, and had fought by their sides for a long time now. None of them looked at her the same way since that day. Inuyasha seemed colder towards her and didn't watch her with eyes filled with care as he used to. Sango was still decent with her, but they weren't nearly as close as they once were and Miroku seemed to keep his distance until it was required of him to do otherwise. Despite popular belief, she missed Kioko too, but not the Kioko they knew. She missed the Kioko from long before now, the one before the day their father died. The younger Kioko in which Kagome both loved more than almost anything, yet hated just as much at the same time. The others now stared at her in disappointment. Sango looked at Kagome with a defeated stare that almost crushed Kagome's heart.

" I want to go see her. I think we, as a group, should see her. To make sure she's doing okay, and perhaps get the answers from her. " Sango suggested. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the idea as his eyes held a glimmer of hopeful determination.

" I agree. I have heard that she was in critical condition after she left us. " Miroku said before Inuyasha jumped down, gathering the attention of the others. His face was serious as he looked at Kagome with eyes that spoke authority.

" Then it's decided. We'll go to find her at sun up. " Inuyasha claimed before Kagome stood in defiance and slight panic.

" What happened to looking for the jewel shards? We can't just drop what we were doing to go look for her. " Kagome said in desperation of changing the others minds. The others looked at her with solemn expressions before Inuyasha spoke in a harsher tone.

" We are going to go find Kioko. You can either join us or stay behind. " Inuyasha said catching the three humans and tiny fox demon by surprise. They never thought they'd see the day where Inuyasha gave Kagome such an ultimatum. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hurt expression before covering her eyes with her bangs. There was no winning here, and she had no intention of leaving the group. These were her friends, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing Inuyasha now after all she had invested and felt for him. So with a rejected and hurt tone, Kagome responded with only one word that settled the matter between her and the others.

" Fine. "

Elsewhere, many miles away, Sesshoumaru's party had built camp as well. Kioko had just tucked Rin in for the night as both she and Jaken were resting with Ah-Un as usual. It was earlier that day that they left Kikyo behind with Enju. Kioko already missed the undead priestess but knew she'd see Kikyo again someday soon and held comfort in that fact for the time being. Sesshoumaru was standing a bit of distance away from the campfire as he always did, staring up at the full moon sky above them. Kioko walked over to him and stood by his right side looking up at the moon with him.

" Such a lovely full moon tonight. " Kioko said calmly as Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. The moonlight hitting her set her skin and eyes aglow, taking his breath away at the sight. Her kind smile gracing her soft lips gained his attention as he found he wanted to claim them. " I'm sorry we hadn't spent our usual time together while Kikyo was here. I hope you aren't upset. " Kioko said before looking over at him with eyes that spoke her feelings more clearly than her words.

" I am not. " Sesshoumaru said. Kioko's smile widened as she looked down at her the ground in front of her.

" Good. " She said. A minute passed between them when Sesshoumaru grabbed her left hand in his right and pulled her over to stand in front of him, surprising her. His frame blocked the view of her from their other companions as she looked at him in confusion as his left hand rised to graze against her still healing cheek while still holding her left wrist with his other hand. Kioko's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his touch and claws move across her skin. He then cupped her cheek in his grasp before leaning down and kissing her with a passionate kiss that almost turned Kioko's legs into jelly. She kissed back immediately as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder and stood further on her tip toes to get closer to him and his kiss. Neither minded the chilled wind that nipped at their skin and fluttered through their hair as the heated feeling of fireworks sparked between their physical contact. Once they parted their hands never moved but Kioko stood with her feet flat to the ground beneath her again with a passionate gleam in her eyes, a blush that dusted her cheeks, and her lips slightly swollen from their kiss. Such a sight of her that way aroused Sesshoumaru almost instantly.

He wanted more than anything to take her right then and there. He didn't realize himself to be such an undisciplined man, as he was when he was with her. He could hardly contain his self-control in her presence. Everything about her had his attention and gained his desire to have her more than he did the moment before. He never knew he could want someone so desperately this way. To want to protect them more than his own safety and desire to provide both stability and happiness for her in a way that was different than his care for Rin. His heated gaze melted at the feel of Kioko's fingers brushing at the crescent moon on his forehead with her right hand before they brushed at his bangs and caressed his left cheek. Her eyes following her touch before looking into his eyes with that look of love for him that always broke his composure in some way. A small smile appeared on his face before Kioko took a step forward and leaned her forehead against the armor over his chest. Together they stayed in each other's arms before Kioko was too tired to continue standing.

Sesshoumaru lifted her and held her bridal style before walking over to a giant boulder and laying against it out of sight from his party and lowering her in his lap as she stayed in the same position. He wrapped his boa around the both of them as she dozed off, comforted by his scent as he held her close. Sesshoumaru sat there in silence watching her and taking in the smell of her scent while his mind drifted into deep thought. Inuyasha's dead wench was right about Kioko's weakened abilities. The cause was unknown to him, but he had the impression that the dead priestess had an idea. He should have made her tell him. Perhaps Bokuseno would know the answer. It was about time Kioko had met the ancient tree demon. The question of Kioko's race had not been forgotten in Sesshoumaru's mind, and he felt it was about time he found out the answer.

Once morning came, Sesshoumaru watched as Kioko's eyes opened and her body shiver from the cold as she left his body to stand up and stretch. His eyes wandered over her body as she reached up in hopes to spring her muscles to life and a smile graced her lips, obviously having slept well in his lap over the night. She looked back at him with pink eyes that glittered from the sun's light and smiled sweetly at him in her joy of seeing him awake. Before he could even consider bringing her back into his arms and return to resting with her, the two of them heard Rin yawn awake and Jaken groggily complaining about how he slept. Kioko looked over at their companions and walked over to get started on making a fire and breakfast for them all before they needed to head out.

She knew not to make Sesshoumaru anything, as he had informed her after their first meal together that he didn't eat human food. Instead, a demon of his caliber was sustained by the essence or aura of other living creatures. Such as lesser demons. However, he did tell her that he wasn't against her making him things to eat so long as it wasn't human food, but instead things like raw meat or white rice. She figured it was best to make it his request when he felt like asking rather than making the meal and forcing him to eat. To hear he ate the very essence of other living creatures put her off slightly but she let it slide, deciding to take it in the sense of him simply not liking the same sort of foods she did. An example being that she could love mustard and pickles but the next girl wouldn't. Once the bubbly Rin and cranky Jaken were fed, Sesshoumaru had stood and gracefully walked over to where the three of them surrounded the campfire. He stopped behind Kioko, who turned to look up at him curiously.

" Jaken, remain here and watch Rin. " Sesshoumaru directed. Kioko blinked in confusion at Sesshoumaru before standing and facing him. Did he not trust her to watch Rin? Where was he going all of a sudden? She hoped nothing was wrong as Jaken responded that he'd be honored to do so in a sniveling adoration towards Sesshoumaru before Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko. " You are to come with me. " Sesshoumaru ordered before turning and walking towards an unknown direction. Kioko blinked before running to catch up and once by his left side walked while looking up at him.

" See you when you return! " The two retreating forms heard Rin say from behind them. Kioko turned and began walking backwards to wave farewell to Rin for a moment before turning back to walk properly. Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko from the corner of his eye as she looked ahead of her with a smile. Her long black hair flowed loosely down her back, and her priestess attire shielded the perfect figure he had seen her reveal several times from his eyes. He looked ahead again before speaking to her in his average stoic tone.

" Are you not curious about where we are going? " He asked. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder where her ever-present curiosity had gone to. Kioko was known to usually ask the typical who, what, when, where, and hows when it involved her. Her questioning didn't shy from asking him about himself or about anything regarding him. She was always fascinated by anything he told her and answer he gave her. She always beamed with delight whenever he indulged her with answers about anything or had something to say. Kioko looked over at him before speaking in a tone that spoke a relaxed kindness towards him.

" Of course, but I trust you. I doubt you would take me anywhere that would put me in harms way intentionally. " Kioko said before facing forward again to continue speaking as she watched where she was going. " Besides, this is the first time you've taken me somewhere alone without the others, and I don't want to ruin future opportunities by bombarding you with questions. " She finished saying. He didn't quite understand. What did going somewhere alone with him have to do with anything?

" Something regarding you had been brought to my attention, so you are to accompany me to see someone about it. " Sesshoumaru told Kioko, not wanting the discussion that was about to take place about her to blindside his priestess companion. Kioo stopped and looked at him confused at what he had said.

" Something about me? Like what? " Kioko said. The first thing that came to mind was Naraku. Had the word about his intentions for her been made clear? Sesshoumaru stopped to look back at her, hesitant on how to phrase what he was about to tell her.

" Your lineage. " He chose to say. She walked up to him, and they continued on their way as the conversation continued.

" My lineage? What do you mean? " Kioko asked. Sesshoumaru didn't respond as they continued on. Their destination being not that much further, he felt it better to wait until they arrived to discuss the topic. Kioko frowned as looked at her feet and her steps one after another. Sesshoumaru looked at her yet again through the corner of his eyes before looking ahead. He then stopped Kioko from walking any further then he continued on for another twenty feet ahead, stopping at a tree that had an elderly looking face on the trunk. Kioko looked at it in amazement. She could feel a demonic energy coming from the grand looking tree, but as the face opened its weary eyes, she could see that it was the actual demon, or at least it's host.

" Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you have returned. " Said the elder demon who looked at the taiyoukai with respect. Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet ahead of the tree before responding.

" Bokuseno. " Sesshoumaru greeted.

" I assume you have come here for the continuation of our previous conversation? " Bokuseno asked. Sesshoumaru stood silent, hesitating to Bokuseno's notice before Sesshoumaru called out for Kioko in his usual tone.

" Kioko, come here. " Sesshoumaru demanded patiently. Hearing the demon man address her by her name made her heart skip a beat, and a blush decorated her cheeks. Shyly she wandered over to Sesshoumaru's frame. Once in view of the elder demon, his old eyes widened in clear shock at her presence. Her beauty wasn't expected as he caught her human scent. Sesshoumaru looked over his left shoulder at her incoming form, the blush on her cheeks almost made him smile in humor. She was always so reactive to him speaking her name out loud; it was utterly endearing to him how sweet she was. Kioko stopped by Sesshoumaru's left side before Sesshoumaru looked up at Bokuseno again and Kioko had done the same. Her blush slowly withered away as her eyes looked at the tree hermit before smiling kindly.

He had to say, in his many centuries of life, Bokuseno couldn't recall the last time a human looked at him and at first, glance reacted by smiling with such kindness that he could feel it radiate through the very air around them. There was no denying that this was the woman in question that encouraged Sesshoumaru's last visit. It wasn't hard to tell why the dominant antisocial demon man was so ensnared by the ravishing woman. Kioko bowed to Bokuseno in respect, not blind to the fact that he was indeed an elder even by a demon's standards. The act had gained Sesshoumaru's attention as he turned his head to look down at her before the faintest of smiles appeared on his face in pride as his heart warmed at the sight. She was respectful even to the elders of his kind. Bokuseno was impressed and even struck with a sense of embarrassment at such a beautiful human woman showing him such respect.

" My, my. Aren't you a lovely creature. Please, young lady, do not bow to me so earnestly. You'll make an old man blush. " Bokuseno said in a kindness that Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised Kioko had brought to the surface. Kioko stood straight and looked at him as she giggled, her eyes glittering with laughter as well.

" Forgive me; I hadn't meant to cause such a thing. " Kioko said in a respectful mannerism before folding her hands in front of her, continuing to look the face in the eye.

" In all my years. It's true. " Bokuseno said in a tone filled with disbelief as he looked into Kioko's powerful pink eyes. Bokuseno then looked at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru stared back emotionlessly. " I can't believe you've found one. " Bokuseno said before looking at Kioko again. He could feel it with a power he had only mastered in his elder years. He could sense her soul pulsate with a demonic power, yet appeared to be that of a human soul as well. It didn't feel like the essence of a half demon. Kioko was a full-fledged Celestial demon in the form of a human woman. The spiritual energy was unbelievable, but apparent works of the demon energy within her soul. It was the only telltale signs of her demonic powers. Kioko looked at the tree hermit then Sesshoumaru baffled by the old one's words.

" Found one? " Kioko asked as Sesshoumaru felt his stomach sink at her question.

" My dear, do you have any idea of what you are? " Bokuseno asked. Sesshoumaru was about to answer on her behalf but deemed too late when Kioko's voice hit his ears first.

" I'm a priestess. " Kioko said confused. Was the elder unable to tell by her attire? Perhaps the style a priestess wore had somehow changed since he had last seen one.

" No my child. You are so much more. " Bokuseno said still filled with awe. Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko to see her face show further confusion. " You are a Celestial demon. " Kioko looked at Bokuseno as if he had gone crazy.

" With all due respect, I think you are mistaken. I am human. As were my parents and their parents before them. " Kioko insisted as her voice became weakened by a sense of fear.

" One of them I assure you were not. " Bokuseno said. Her father's smiling face crossed Kioko's vision, and suddenly her face showed shock and fear all in one. Her father. Then the realization of Naraku came to mind as well. That must have been his keen interest in her. Not just her appearance matching Kikyo's or her strength but her bloodline. Sesshoumaru was instantly aware of the expression and glared up at Bokuseno in warning of displeasing his human ward, which the hermit quickly noted.

" Tell me more. " Kioko suddenly said with an expression that was no longer graced with a smile. Her eyes held a calm gaze, and her face was emotionless. Sesshoumaru's dread deepened at that moment. " Tell me, why you think this of me and all you know about this Celestial demon. " Kioko then demanded as she held her fear filled tears at bay. Kioko and Bokuseno ended up having the same conversation he and Sesshoumaru had when he last saw the dog demon. Every word pierced Kioko's mind with thoughts that gave her the feeling of wanting to just shut her ears and ignore everything she was hearing.

" I am amazed you are real, standing before me. Tell me which parent do you believe to have been the Celestial? " Bokuseno asked. Kioko hadn't cracked a smile since it fell, which had Sesshoumaru secretly concerned. Her eyes glazed with a hint of mourning that Bokuseno instantly became aware of and felt he pried onto a sensitive spot.

" My father. " Kioko answered with a slight crack in her voice.

" I take it, by the sadness I can see in your eyes tragedy befell your father? " Bokuseno asked. Kioko nodded as her bangs covered her eyes, no longer able to look the elder demon in the eye.

" Yes. When I was ten years of age. " Kioko said.

" Ah, yes. That would easily explain why you did not know. I am sorry for your loss, young one. It is to my understanding that humans feel everything very immensely. " Bokuseno said as he looked at Sesshoumaru who looked back at him with a glare that continued to give the hermit his warning to tread even lighter.

" It's quite alright; it wasn't you Master Bokuseno. " Kioko said as she attempted to calm herself, looking up at the demon tree with glossy eyes that had yet to shed a single tear. Bokuseno looked at her in sympathy of her pain. He then looked at the mating collar around her neck. He first noticed it when she looked up at him from her bow smiling, and upon inspecting Sesshoumaru, he could see the rosary that he could only assume came from the lovely woman.

" I see you bear a mating collar. I give you my congratulations. " Bokuseno said kindly as Kioko then reached up with her right hand, her fingers brushing gently against the fabric. A small smile graced Kioko's face, to the hermit's delight, at last.

" Yes. Though we have yet to wed. " Kioko said with a tone that Sesshoumaru didn't particularly like.

" Well, soon enough I am certain. " Bokuseno responded before Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, knowing Kioko would follow.

" We are leaving. " Sesshoumaru announced. Kioko quickly began to follow after her betrothed after bowing in farewell to the tree hermit. Bokuseno wished them farewell after calling out to them to come back again soon. Time had passed in silence as Kioko's head was swimming from all the new information. She wasn't human. All the time she thought her being human would be why Sesshoumaru couldn't love her. Now she was informed of being human with a demon soul. A rare and forgotten race of demon. She stopped walking as she looked down at the ground ahead of her. Sesshoumaru, hearing Kioko's footsteps stop, had stopped as well to look over his left shoulder at her. Kioko looked up at him with a guarded expression, making Sesshoumaru's heart nearly freeze.

" Sesshoumaru. He said, "You've found one." How long have you known about this? " Kioko asked warily, almost scared of whatever answer he was about to give her. Sesshoumaru turned to face her, realizing that this was to be taken seriously.

" After you released me from the rosary. I met with Bokuseno after I suspected that you might not be human. " He told her. Her eyes showed her surprise. For that long and he wasn't telling her until now? Not even after he'd proposed to her? Wait.

" Is that why you always watched me after you came back? Did you propose to me because I'm some sort of rare demon that you'd be able to obtain for yourself- " Kioko began to ask as her eyes began to reveal extreme hurt from the thoughts that were filling her head. Until Sesshoumaru interrupted her by suddenly appearing closer, right in front of her. She stopped speaking and looked him in the eyes as a tear fell down her right cheek. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, and lifted his left hand to wipe the tear away before he gently grasped her right shoulder. He pulled her close and leaned down pressing his lips to hers in a soft and gentle kiss to silence her before pulling away to look her in the eyes. His face held it's icy mask, but his eyes held a certain emotion to it that she couldn't place at the moment. " Sesshoumaru. " Kioko pleaded in hope for an answer.

" Yes, it is why I watched you at first. No, it isn't the reason why I've presented you that collar or wish to mate with you. " Sesshoumaru told her with a sincerity she wasn't used to hearing him use.

" Then what is it about me that you hold dear the most? If not this apparent demon business then what? " Kioko asked. She knew he cared for her; he already proved that to her for now. However, she wasn't looking to have him tell her he loved her. She wanted to hear why her. Of all the humans and all the demons of the world, why her? There were so many things about her that he had grown to love. Everything about her was worth caring for, and he loved her heart and soul more than anything else. Not because he thought she was a demon as he was, but because she was oh so human to the point that she was angelic and melted even him. Sesshoumaru raised his left hand from Kioko's right shoulder to cup her right cheek and his eyes melted into a gaze that spoke genuine love and adoration to her. The stare froze Kioko in shock, and a heat blazed throughout her entire body to the point her legs almost lost their strength.

" Your human heart. " Sesshoumaru said without blinking or looking away from her pink hues that were now shedding more tears. Her emotions began to overwhelm her as her chest radiated with warmth and love that she never felt before. Once the relief of his answer washed over her, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck as he felt her tears against his skin. His clawed hand laced through her hair when he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and after a few minutes had passed spent unmoved Kioko calmed enough to loosen her hold on him. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a tender gaze when Sesshoumaru began wiping her tears away again. A small smile appeared onto Kioko's face again causing Sesshoumaru's heart to flutter in his chest.

" Let's go back. I want to see our daughter. " Kioko said warmly, as she referred to Rin waiting for them at the camp. Sesshoumaru melted more from her words, and an amused smile appeared on his face.

" Yes, our very human child. " Sesshoumaru said making Kioko laughed at the humor of it. Taking his left hand in her right, Kioko began pulling Sesshoumaru along as her scent surrounded him thanks to the breeze's direction. She looked back at him smiling brightly.

" Absolutely. " Kioko said happily. Touches, kisses, and playful banter shared between them the whole way back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter will contain sensitive content not suitable for everyone and may disturb some readers. Please be advised upon reading. If you choose to ignore this and continue regardless of this, you do so at your own discretion. This is also a lime chapter! If you do not know what a lime is, I urge you to please go look it up on the urban dictionary website before moving forward in reading this chapter. WARNING!

The demon lord and angelic priestess took their time returning to their campsite, wanting to prolong their time spent together alone. However, once they returned Kioko was thrilled to know she was about to see Rin. It had been the first time in a long while since she had been apart from the young girl and despite how short a time it was, somehow missed the child more than normal. The two made it to the clearing that held a stream going directly through it and a few trees on either side of the canal of running water. There, playing in the water, was Rin and Jaken, splashing at one another and fooling around with the fish that had been swimming around their feet. Ah-Un watched the two with a tail that flickered one way then another like that of an agitated cat. Kioko almost giggled at the scene and began walking over until she realized Sesshoumaru wasn't following her. She looked back to see him standing there, perfectly composed, looking off to his left with a cold and almost threatening glare. His hand reached over to the hilt of his sword, Tokijin, before suddenly he was out of sight. Kioko immediately looked to the direction he was previously looking towards to see him in midair about to swing his sword down into a group of trees.

Kioko instantly knew that there had to of been some sort of threat, so she darted over to Rin and Jaken, who were now aware of the two's arrival. By the time Kioko made it to Rin, standing in the water in front of the girl protectively, she already reached into her pouch of cherry blossoms and pulsated her spiritual energy into a black petal to reveal her bow and arrow aimed at the ready towards the figure that zipped out of the forests shadows. In the middle of the distance between Kioko and Sesshoumaru landed a demoness that Kioko instantly recognized as Kagura. The one from before who had made advances towards Sesshoumaru a while back. Irritation filled Kioko at the sight of the woman, but she didn't show it as she stood there, stone still and ready to release her arrow into Kagura the moment the woman made a move Kioko didn't like.

" Kagura. " Said Jaken from behind Kioko in a high pitched yell filled with distaste. Kagura looked over her right shoulder towards the group minus Sesshoumaru. Her eyes instantly met with Kioko's and froze. Kioko's eyes pierced straight through Kagura's very being and were filled with an intensity that almost made the demoness tremble in fear.

" So it's true. You really do look like that dead woman. " Kagura said to Kioko, referring to Kikyo. Kioko glared harder at the woman in warning making Kagura think twice about continuing to say anything having to do with Kikyo. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru ahead of her and smiled slyly. " Your collection of pets have gained quite a new addition. " Kagura said to Sesshoumaru who stood straight with a cold expression.

" What do you want, Kagura? " Sesshoumaru asked in his usual empty tone. Though both Kioko and Kagura could hear the undertone of annoyance in his voice.

" I simply came here to see what the fuss was about with this human you've taken in. " Kagura said with a teasing look in her eyes before turning back to Kioko who hadn't moved an inch. Rin stared at the demon woman in a huff at hearing her speak about Kioko in such an undermining way.

" Well, now that you've had a look I suggest you be on your way. " Kioko said in a voice that struck caution into Kagura and a shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine in slight attraction towards the priestess' show of dominance. Kagura looked Kioko up and down, and on her way back up to the human's pink eyes they stopped at the mating collar around her pale neck. Kagura's ruby colored eyes widened in shocked anger.

" Is that a mating collar? " Kagura asked before whipping her head to look back at Sesshoumaru to see Kioko's rosary around his neck. The demoness looked Sesshoumaru in the eye with scorn filled expression. Sesshoumaru, however, remained unfazed by her demeanor as Kioko felt her chest fill with warmth knowing the demon woman must be displeased at the discover of Kioko's standing with Sesshoumaru.

" It is. " Sesshoumaru said with the hint of a matter-of-fact tone. Kagura almost felt herself shaking with anger at the development. Her, a human? What was so special about some human that had the attention of both Sesshoumaru and Naraku? For days she had been listening to Naraku laughing amongst himself at the mention of Kioko's name. The half-breed spider was elated the day he had gone to meet her and practically ecstatic when he went to see her after he poisoned her with his miasma. Naraku told Kagura a while back his intentions for Kioko and recalled feeling fearful on the little human's behalf, but to see that collar on Kioko's neck that had been presented to her by Sesshoumaru gave Kagura a change of heart.

" A human? And here I thought you'd have more pride than this. " Kagura said to Sesshoumaru in a voice no longer filled with toying amusement. Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened at Kagura's disrespectful demeanor towards him, which Kagura instantly took in mind. She then looked back at Kioko with a glare of her own which Rin didn't appreciate and looked at Kagura angrily. Jaken, however, stood back to watch the events play out with fear at the monstrous amounts of electrifying energy floating through the air of their camping ground. " Tell me, girl, do you even know what Naraku's plans for you are? " Kagura asked as Kioko's eyes flashed surprise and fear as her glare and emotionless expression remained unchanged. Kagura smirked in amusement again and delight reflected in her ruby hues. " So you do. " The demoness said before looking back at Sesshoumaru who remained unfazed, which Kagura wasn't expecting to see. With Sesshoumaru being as dominant as he was, she knew he wouldn't be able to avoid giving some telltale sign of anger at the mention of Naraku's intentions for Kioko. " But you don't. " Kagura said in an incredulous amusement.

" Know what, you obnoxious wench? " Said Jaken in annoyance of the woman's continued disregard for Sesshoumaru's position and arrogance. Kagura, feeling a chance to upset the balance between the couple began to speak with her grin widening in her sly delight.

" Why Naraku's desire to have Kioko as his mate, of course. " Kagura said in hopes to shake Sesshoumaru's composure in some way. To say she wasn't left disappointed was an understatement. The entire clearing bursted with a wave of Sesshoumaru's demonic aura. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened in a deadly glare as his composed demeanor oozed superiority. Kioko's legs began to shake and her stomach drop, filling with dread at the mention of Naraku's intentions yet again. The recollection of him hovering over her body in that room with his fingers grazing at her skin and his lips nearing her own filled her body with disgust. His eyes filled with lust and words filled with perverse goals became the cause of her feelings of overwhelming terror. " I'm not surprised that your dear mate-to-be hasn't told you. Naraku has been longing to have Kioko's body, for more than one purpose for a while now. "

" Explain. " Sesshoumaru ordered. Now so livid he appeared to be calm and stoic again, but his demonic aura spoke measures that proved otherwise. Kioko watched with a wide and fear filled gaze that hadn't escaped Sesshoumaru's notice.

" Naraku appears to have grown a rather warped fondness for your beloved Kioko. Even to go so far as to crave mating with her with the goal of having her bear his children as well as to obtain her for the sake of his own lust. He deeply desires her. Convinced that her power will also bring about powerful offspring. " Kagura said tauntingly before suddenly Sesshoumaru lunged forward to swipe his poison filled claws towards the woman. His action fueled not only by what Kagura was telling him but for the fact she was saying such things in Rin's presence. Kagura barely had the chance to pull one of her feathers out of her hair to fly into the air and away from Sesshoumaru's attack as he looked up at her in a glare. " I suppose I should leave the two of you to discuss the matter at hand. Until next time. " Kagura said as her final words with a smirk before flying off and out of sight of the group. Rin and Jaken immediately rushed to Kioko who collapsed to her knees into the water below her that reached up to her waist. Her body trembled with horror as her bow and arrow remained in her tightly clenched hands under the water trying to hold her up.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " Rin said with worry that made Sesshoumaru look over at her then noticed Kioko's condition. The woman wasn't blinking, and her eyes were wide, revealing her intense fear. Sesshoumaru remained where he stood, his blood still boiling through his veins. Kioko knew of Naraku's plots regarding her and hadn't told him. At least now he finally knew what it was about the spider that she always seemed to be so scared of. The thought of that vermin touching his betrothed made Sesshoumaru growl lowly in anger, gaining the attention of the others. The sound dragging Kioko back to reality from her thoughts to look at her love with a look of concern. On trembling legs, Kioko stood and placed her weapons back into her black petal to put away then began slowly walking over to Sesshoumaru. His eyes stayed on her, able to see without any difficulty that she was struggling to get to him. Kioko stopped once she was standing right behind Sesshoumaru as his eyes pierced into hers, which still showed signs of worry over him being alright or not. His jealousy, however, had yet to subside. Naraku wanted to take Kioko from him and make her his mate. Wishing to put his filthy hands on her in ways Sesshoumaru felt only he should ever be allowed to do.

The thoughts were sickening, and the sight of Kioko only made his heart clench with a distinct pang of hurt and fear. She wasn't the one to tell him about this bit of news. Instead, he had to hear it from Kagura. He needed to calm himself before he said or did something he knew he shouldn't, so without a word Sesshoumaru faced forward, his back facing Kioko. Then slowly he walked away from her, not seeing the hurt expression on his face as he had done so.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko called out. Sesshoumaru could hear her voice speak with emotion as he walked further and further away from her. Before long, he was gone from his group's sight, along with Kioko who stood there frozen. Sesshoumaru was walking away from her. Which meant he must have been really upset. Rin and Jaken looked at Kioko with sympathetic gazes before Rin got out of the water to walk over to Kioko who was still standing unmoved and staring sadly at where Sesshoumaru disappeared. Rin didn't like the look on Kioko's face, and so she raised her right hand to clutch at Kioko's left pants leg. The woman twitched, returning to the present from her mind, to look down at Rin with a solemn expression and eyes that glittered with unshed tears.

" Don't worry Kioko; it'll be okay. Lord Sesshoumaru always comes back. " Rin told her in hopes of making Kioko feel better somehow. Jaken had walked up to behind the two humans, watching as Rin attempted to comfort the older female. Kioko's gaze flashed a hint of pain before smiling as kindly as she could at Rin, only for it to appear as sad as her eyes. Kioko placed her left hand on Rin's head before speaking in a weak voice filled with emotion.

" Believe me Rin, I know. I don't doubt that, not even for an instant. " Kioko said as her smile lost its melancholy appearance. Rin smiled as well to see Kioko feeling slightly better already and decided to take charge by announcing it was lunch time only to have Kioko laugh at the girl in agreement. Jaken watched as the two walked over to reset the fire in deep thought, before looking in the direction where his Lord Sesshoumaru had gone. He had a bad feeling, as if something was about to befall their happy little group, and Jaken felt he needed to be more watchful over the next few days just to be safe. Still, despite his choice to keep an eye on things, the worry he was experiencing in the pit of his stomach didn't lift an inch.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, chatter only spoken between Rin's happy nature and Jaken's bickering over her actions. Kioko, instead of playing with Rin, mostly spent her day laying against the boulder her and Sesshoumaru slept the night before as she watched the two and Ah-Un have fun. In time, night fell, and Sesshoumaru had yet to return. She was beginning to worry about what he must have been thinking. Kioko hadn't even thought to bring Naraku's plans for her up to Sesshoumaru; she had been so distracted by everything else around her that Naraku had slipped her mind. She had allowed her emotions to cloud over the threat she was under and dropped her guard. It was careless of her. The danger Naraku held over her should have been a priority in her mind, even more so now that her capabilities have minimized. She had pinned her focus on Rin and her time spent with Sesshoumaru. That was going to have to change. Rin would be upset if anything were to happen to her and so would Sesshoumaru. She needed to return to focusing on the matters at hand rather than moments she's been spending with the others.

It was then Rin had disrupted Kioko's train of thought, announcing she had caught fish for dinner. Kioko smiled at the girl before walking over to cook the food for the three of them, and after hardly eating any of her food, Kioko stood from her spot by the fire, gaining the attention of Rin and Jaken.

" I'm going to go have a bath. I noticed a hot spring nearby when we first arrived here so if anything happens, yell for me. " Kioko told Jaken who nodded before Rin jumped up.

" Kioko, I'll go too! " Said the enthusiastic girl before Kioko smiled at her in apology and shaking her head no. The girl's smile dropped as her expression showed confusion at the denied offer.

" I want a bit of alone time, for now, Rin. I promise that I'll be back. Be ready for bed, and when I return, I'll tuck you in and tell you a story. " Kioko told her in compromise, not wanting the girl to feel rejected. Rin's face brightened again at the sound of a story.

" Can it be the one about the duck and the swan? " Rin asked excitedly. Kioko giggled and nodded. Kioko had been sharing stories from her time, finding they were more child-friendly than the feudal era's fables. The Ugly Duckling seemed to oddly be the girl's favorite, but Kioko had a theory that it had to do with Rin's past rejection by humans and being taken in by Sesshoumaru.

" I'll be back. Behave for Jaken, and keep a good lookout for Lord Sesshoumaru's return. " Kioko said before turning to walk away to where she knew the hot springs to be. Rin and Jaken watched after her with frowns on their faces and worry in their eyes as Kioko got further and further away, and then eventually disappear into the shadows of the trees. It took a mere twenty-minute walk to get to the lovely hot spring she knew to be there. Without wasting any time, she undressed, folding her clothes into a pile on a nearby stone, before walking into the water and sitting against the side of the water's containment. Kioko lifted her pink gaze up towards the starry sky and moon that shined brightly above her in thought. She hoped Sesshoumaru was alright and they could discuss the Naraku issue out properly once he returned.

Kioko began to properly bathe, enjoying the hot water, but the whole time she had a bad feeling. As if something was watching her, but she couldn't sense anything demonic nearby or see anything in the space around her that could be considered dangerous. Nonetheless, the sensation had her on edge, so quickly, she had washed her hair and her skin. Unaware that her instinct was on the mark as a pair of gleaming red eyes watched her from the shadows of the trees nearby, where the moonlight couldn't beam through to reveal their location. They watched the woman in awe of her angelic presence. Following her movements as Kioko brushed through her shining black hair with her fingers and when her hands grazed over her skin to wash any dirt from her glowing pale skin gently. Every inch of her that was visible enticed the blood-colored gaze to remain intensely focused on her and her alone. Her scent seemed to be filling the very air around the hot springs. Cherry blossoms with a small hint of what could only be her natural essence. As if it were the very scent of her soul.

Kioko, eventually, felt she was clean enough and got out to dry off with a towel she had laid out before she undressed. Once clean she grabbed her set of clean clothes, choosing her priestess attire was best, not feeling up to wearing any of her modern clothes for tomorrow. After dressing, she decided to put her damp hair up, like Kikyo tended to do. She then placed everything back into their designated cherry blossom petals and was about to attach them to her hip again until suddenly the strings were cut from her hold and the small pouch fell to her feet. Suddenly on guard, Kioko turned around as her eyes fell onto the presence that now stood nearly four feet from where she was. Her eyes widened in surprise, and slight fear as her pink hues met with the pair of red eyes of none other than Naraku. Kioko took an involuntary step back as her stomach dropped in terror. The man stood there with his long black hair loose, eyes staring at her filled with lust and a fur pelt appearing to be the only thing covering his body.

" Hello, Kioko. Such a pleasant evening, is it not? " Naraku said in amusement as a sinister smile appeared on his face. Meanwhile, back at camp, Sesshoumaru had returned. Walking leisurely as he made his way towards the fire that his companions had been sitting around. Only when he stopped to stand by the dancing flame did he look around, not catching Kioko's scent or seeing her anywhere nearby.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back! " Rin announced excitedly as Jaken scurried over to Sesshoumaru's feet and bowed in joy of his return as well. Sesshoumaru turned his attention over to the beaming smile on Rin's face before asking in an empty tone of voice.

" Rin, where has Kioko gone? " The demon asked nonchalantly, as Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru nervously. Rin's smile widened into a grin, joyed to hear that the first thing her lord mentioned was Kioko's presence.

" She went to a hot spring nearby to have some time alone. " Rin informed him as she sat there patiently waiting to see what Sesshoumaru would do next. Sesshoumaru looked up towards the tree line behind Rin before looking around the clearing, following the trees around the area until his eyes froze at the direction Kioko had gone. Though he didn't freeze from the fact that he had found Kioko's location, but because he sensed the presence of a certain demonic aura joining her spiritual energy. Fear pierced his chest as his eyes widened were the only sign of his surprise when suddenly he dashed forward, heading towards where Kioko had gone, putting the fire out as he passed it by. Jaken and Rin watched after him with worry written all over their faces and suddenly with Ah-Un began to rush after the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru could feel his anguish more and more, the closer he got to the hot spring, feeling both Kioko and Naraku's presences grow closer. He shouldn't have left. Knowing what he knew now, he should have kept his eye on Kioko even more so than he had been. He should have remained with her to keep her safe, but his anger got the better of him. Something he was not used to occurring, however, Kioko brought his emotions out more intensely than even Rin. Even though all he wanted to do was hold Kioko in his arms and never let her go his rage wanted him to claim her right then and there. To make it impossible for Naraku to have his wish of mating with his beloved Kioko. So he walked away to calm himself, to get distance between him and Kioko before he did something rash from his sense of anger. He knew she'd be more vulnerable and yet he did it anyway. He wanted to protect her from Naraku, but also from his own impulsive actions that scratched to the surface of his mind. Now he was rushing towards her in hopes that he wasn't too late in protecting her from Naraku's clutches.

Back at the hot spring, Kioko stood completely still with a deadly glare that oozed warning and threat if Naraku dared to take a single step towards her. However, the two of them standing among those hot springs knew very well, that Kioko's powers had weakened and that her body was racked with fear. Naraku's smile widened as a tentacle suddenly lashed out towards her, cutting the side of her neck, and resulting in her mating collar falling to her feet beside her pouch. Kioko's eyes widened in shock and fear as she gasped and quickly reached out to pick it up, but Naraku was quick. He lunged forward and grabbed her harshly by the neck with his right hand before slamming her down to the ground, her body now lying on the boulder her clothes once laid on as Naraku's fur pelt began to slip down his shoulders. His grip tightened around her throat cutting off her air supply and listening to Kioko start to gasp for air. With a sinister smirk, he leaned down, with his body over hers, grazing his thumb over the bleeding cut on the right side of her neck out of the way for him to lick at her wound. Enjoying the taste of her as he listened to Kioko whimper in fear and disgust of his action. He brushed his lips against her wounded cut as his smirk widened at the sounds. Kioko's left hand reached up to Naraku's wrist to try and pull his death grip from her body but found she wasn't strong enough to release his hold on her.

" Do not attempt to fight me. My patience has been worn dangerously thin. " Naraku warned Kioko by whispering threateningly with amusement in her ear. He loosened his hold enough for her to breathe in much needed air. He could see her skin had turned red from where his hand remained around her neck while listening to her cough and struggle to catch her breath. Naraku took in her intoxicating scent and his eyes filled with deeper desire as he leaned his body closer to hers. Going back to her neck, he used his free hand to pull her shirt down over her right shoulder. Kioko, whose stomach dropped further from the action, suddenly used her right hand to try to get him away from her or from going any further by pushing at his left shoulder. At the same time, she then ducked her head between her shoulders to prevent him from kissing her neck again. The actions simply aroused Naraku further as he took his left hand and grabbed her right wrist, holding it down beside her head, as his right hand remained on her neck in a tight hold. Using his tight grip he forced Kioko 's head to turn to the left, giving him more access than what he started with. Tears sprung to Kioko's eyes as Naraku forced his knee between her legs, and pulled them apart as he began to suck at the skin on her right shoulder, leaving a mark there.

" Please, stop. " Kioko said in a trembling voice filled with fear. She could feel his smirk against her skin again as a response to her pleading him to discontinue. All Naraku could process was the exquisite feel of her body beneath his own, her scent surrounding him and the sound of her voice that he craved to hear say his name. His pelt draped around his back, now parted at the front and surrounding both of their bodies with warmth and his scent. Hiding his actions to her from the world but himself, just as he wanted it. Without further hesitation, he lowers his body further, completely pressed against her own making him almost groan at the feel and Kioko freeze in place. Naraku then began to grind his hardened member against her as his hips brushed against both of her clothed thighs in doing so. Kioko's body started to tremble in shame and utter horror as her tears finally fell from her eyes when she squeezed them shut. Naraku, smelling the salty water, looked over and licked them off of her right cheek as they continued to flow down her skin.

Pleasure began to fill Naraku's body at the feel of her shaking beneath him, and the action of him pressing against her through her pants thrilled him, leaving him ignorant to the incoming presence quickly making its way towards the hot springs and in doing so them as well. Kioko was unable to sense it either given her powers reduction in strength, but the image of Sesshoumaru's face and softened golden gaze looking back at her appeared behind her closed eyelids. Her heart felt like it was about to break and just as Naraku had grazed his teeth against the pulse point in her neck, to mark her as his forever, her body bursted with spiritual energy she hadn't had in a while. Suddenly Naraku's body pulsated in agonizing pain from Kioko's purifying armor coating her body and being shoved away with a surge of her strength returning to her frame. She quickly pressed her legs together and sat up, pulling her sleeve back over her shoulder with a gaze that froze Naraku in place where he stood. His pelt had flown off and away from his body at the force she used to throw him off of her.

Her eyes were blazing with a fire that paralyzed him in place. The rage and hatred that bled from her gaze, through her still running tears, had felt as if it was gripping his soul and holding him where he stood. Her power pulsated as if the very air was stifling and his body grow heavy. He was almost sure he was about to begin trembling from the pressure. Kioko's long black hair was swaying slightly from the force of her aura's magnitude. Her pink hues had darkened with the intent to kill making Naraku's blood run cold. Suddenly, the shield around Kioko's body began to dim and a pain shot through Kioko's head. She tried to fight it, but in using the power she didn't have in one sudden discharge had drained her almost instantly. Her eyes closed and she fell over, passed out on the rocks below, releasing Naraku from her invisible hold. He was in awe of her, without doing anything but glare at him and spiking all of her spiritually energy at once; she was able to make him quake in fear.

Sesshoumaru, who had felt the energy flare up, had quickened his pace and just as Naraku had walked over to pick the woman up bridal style, he arrived. His rage filled his body and senses, at the sight of Naraku holding Kioko while she was unconscious. The anger only rose further to being unquestionably livid when Sesshoumaru saw marks and a cut on Kioko's neck, but not the mating collar. The tears on her face glittered from the moon's light, and her clothes looked to be disheveled, yet Naraku was stark naked with a sinister smile on his face.

" Release her. Now. " Sesshoumaru said in a deadly growl and piercing gold eyes to match that had Naraku's stomach drop in dread. Naraku, however, smirked before holding Kioko closer to his body.

" You wouldn't attack me, Sesshoumaru. Not when there's a possibility of you hurting Kioko as well. " Naraku reasoned before suddenly he was rising into the air, taking Kioko with him. Sesshoumaru growled and with his hand on Tokijin's hilt jumped into the air to attack Naraku and retrieve Kioko, but before he had a chance, Naraku surrounded both he and Kioko with a swirling tornado of miasma. No longer able to properly see, Sesshoumaru didn't swing his sword, not wanting to hit Kioko by mistake in any way. Naraku's voice filled the air around them in an amused tone, Sesshoumaru could almost see the wicked smirk on the spider's face. " Do not worry, Sesshoumaru. I assure you, I'll take good care of her. " Was the last thing Naraku said before the mist and Naraku disappeared into thin air. Taking Kioko along with them. Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken arrived in time to watch the half-demon disappear with their precious Lady and their Lord standing there with his sword wielded and in hand, trembling in fury. Sesshoumaru then noticed something on the ground nearby, and his jaw clenched as his eyes hardened.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " Rin said in worry as both she and Jaken realized what was going on. Sesshoumaru ignored her, which he wasn't known to do, as he walked over and crouched down as he sheathed his sword. With his right hand, he reached down to pick up the items he had discovered, Kioko's cut mating collar and her pouch of petals. His eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched even tighter. She was gone. He didn't protect her, and for that, he was to blame. The image of her smiling at him warmly with eyes revealing an emotion she's only ever looked at him with filled his sight before he clenched his eyes shut and bared his teeth in anger. Holding her possessions in a tightened grip he stayed that way. His inner demon was growling and ranting hell at his betrothe's disappearance. A red aura began to surround Sesshoumaru, and behind his closed lids his eyes glowed in the same color.

' I'm going to kill you, Naraku. '


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Sesshoumaru and party were currently traveling along a stream, hastily making their way to a destination unknown. Not a word had been spoken to or from the demon lord in the past day since Kioko had gone missing. Rin and Jaken could feel their lord's atmosphere denying them to address him for the time being as his anger was still very much so present. He needed to find Kioko. It didn't help that Inuyasha and his friends showed up to slow him down last night. Looking over his left shoulder as he walked, he checked on the new addition following in the back of his little pack. The demon slayer woman with her small demon feline perched upon her shoulder. Looking forward again he thought of last night after Kioko was taken and how this human wench came to join him.

~ Flashback ~

Sesshoumaru was still gripping Kioko's items tightly in his grasp as Rin and Jaken looked at their master with worry. Their Lady had been taken, and their Lord was furious. After what all of them just heard about what Naraku's intentions for Kioko were, how could they not be? Sesshoumaru stood from his crouched position calmly while continuing to stare at the items in his hand intently. Sesshoumaru turned intending to walk towards Rin and Jaken to instruct leaving in search of Naraku's whereabouts immediately. However, before he had the chance to do so, Inuyasha and his friends appeared in the clearing of the hot spring.

" Sesshoumaru. " Inuyasha called out to the older demon in a guarded like tone, as always. Sesshoumaru stopped where he stood and looked over his right shoulder towards Inuyasha, his rage still pulsing through his blood. Sesshoumaru's annoyance deepened at the sight of his little brother. Now was the worst time for that worthless fool to get in his way. He needed to find Kioko before too much time had passed. Jaken, in defense of Sesshoumaru and could tell Sesshoumaru was on the brink of killing first and asking later, was already inwardly panicking as he hobbled over to stand between the two brothers before yelling at Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha! What are you doing here? " Jaken asked. Miroku noticed the tension in the air get thick and the sweat running down Jaken's face increase. It wasn't hard to feel Sesshoumaru's demonic aura spiraling in the area around them like an unpredictable twister of uncontrollable power. Inuyasha could also sense it and felt his instincts telling him to submit and back off, but upon looking around to see Sesshoumaru was accompanied only by Rin and Jaken, threw his common sense out the window.

" We came looking for Kioko. Last I saw her you took her to who knows where. " Inuyasha said in a low growl filled with rising impatience. " Where is she, Sesshoumaru? " Asked the half-demon accusingly. All with the power to do so felt Sesshoumaru's aura burst like wildfire at Inuyasha's question. Even Jaken was frozen stiff in fear at hearing Inuyasha mention Kioko at a time like this and in further panic yelled at Inuyasha.

" You fool now isn't the time for that! You really shouldn't be bothering Lord Sesshoumaru right now. " Jaken warned. Inuyasha growled looking at the green imp demon in irritation as the others were beginning to grow concerned and confused about what was going on. Rin, filled with worry, ran over to stand in front of Jaken before looking at the Inuyasha group with anxiety written all over her face. Sesshoumaru's icy gaze turned to her, away from Inuyasha who also looked at the young girl in confusion. The others, even Kagome, looked at the child with bewilderment as well. Sesshoumaru could hear the fear in Rin's voice, angering him all the more towards Naraku for taking Kioko.

" Please stop. You don't understand. Lady Kioko has been taken. " Rin instantly explained. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's gazes at the same time turned into an inner panic at the news. Kagome and Shippo's, on the other hand, had shown surprise and nothing more.

" What do you mean taken? Rin, what's going on? " Asked Sango who began walking towards Rin with dread beginning to fill her.

" Naraku was just here and took Kioko. We have to find her. Otherwise, Naraku will... " Rin began to tell Sango who looked petrified at the information that Rin gave her before she stopped what she was saying.

" He what?! Sesshoumaru let Naraku take Kioko? " Inuyasha yelled only for Sesshoumaru's gold eyes to look towards an angered Inuyasha with disdain and practically livid at this point. " What were you thinking? " Yelled Inuyasha further until Sesshoumaru's aura pulsated through the area. His patience had finally reached its limit. Inuyasha hit a very freshly raw nerve. Inuyasha sensing it had froze where he stood and subtly gulped at the intensity of Sesshoumaru's presence.

" Inuyasha, I do not have time for you. Either be on your way or die. " Sesshoumaru said with a detached voice in the most deadly of warnings. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, sensing his malice grow, as each of them were pinched with a hint of fear. Inuyasha, whose instincts took over, had taken a step back as he silenced himself, his heart racing from the adrenaline pumping through his system. Sweat began running down his face as Sango stood further ahead of him, looking at Sesshoumaru with contempt. Without another moment Sesshoumaru faced forward again and began walking away, his wards following after him as they began to leave.

" Wait! " Sango cried out emotionally, but Sesshoumaru ignored her. His mind frantic to waste no more time and find Kioko before things were too late. " Wait, Sesshoumaru. I'm coming with you. " Sango exclaimed as she followed after him and his party.

" Wait, Sango- " Miroku instantly went to object, but before he had a chance, Sesshoumaru and company had disappeared from sight.

~ Flashback Ends ~

Sesshoumaru now watched as Rin and Jaken attempted to catch fish quickly to eat and be back on the move. Looking to the left, he saw Sango sitting on the edge of the stream holding her pet in her arms and soaking her feet in the cold rushing water. Her expression told him she was deep in thought, and from the worry in her eyes, he concluded her mind must have been filled with worry over Kioko, just as Rin seemed to be. The young girl currently stood in the middle of the stream, looking down into her reflection with downcast eyes while Jaken flopped around struggling to control a rather large fish in his grasp. How humans could so easily be consumed by emotion to the point of being unable to prevent showing it, was beyond him. Especially Kioko. One glance was enough to see her happiness, her anger, or her pain. A sudden piercing pain in his chest almost made Sesshoumaru wince at the mere thought of her. He missed her, and he wanted her back. No, he needed her back. So abruptly he stood and began walking, his wards following him without being able to rest for more than five minutes or even eat. Where was she, his beloved Kioko?

Elsewhere, within a powerful barrier, laid the answer to Sesshoumaru's current question. The protective dome contained none other than Naraku's castle, where Naraku and now Kioko resided. Naraku sat lazily by the window as he stared at the maiden lying in the middle of the room. The priestess had been sleeping since she passed out at the hot springs the night before and was beginning to become impatient. How long did she think she could sleep for? His red eyes slowly scanned her face as her breathing and his heartbeat racing were the only sounds he could hear. She looked more like Kikyo this way, with her eyes closed. It was sending the feelings Onigumo had for the now dead priestess to spring to life. However, Naraku knew better. Kioko's scent was filling the room, intoxicating him, helping him to shove Onigumo's feelings to the side as his desire for Kioko was taking its place. Had it not been for the purifying shell around her body right now, he'd be a bit more physical with her at the moment. After a few more minutes of staring at her, Naraku stood and walked over to sit by her right side. Her scent hit him harder as he looked at her face in deep thought, tempted to brush her bangs from her face.

Kioko, who was slowly beginning to wake, felt immense pain throughout her body. Her head, especially as the piercing sensation, almost made her cringe. She attempted to move her body but felt she couldn't and almost panicked, until she sensed an unwanted presence accompanying her. So in gaining control of her emotions as best she could, Kioko opened her eyes, only to look over to see Naraku looking down at her. Not saying anything, not moving, just looking back at her without even a smirk. His heated eyes were focused on her, obviously in deep thought as he stared at her. Another shot of pain pulsed through her head, causing Kioko to wince. Naraku then grew a sinister smile on his face as his eyes seemed delighted like he had just returned to the present to notice her awake.

" I see you have finally awakened. " Said Naraku in a devious tone of voice that had Kioko's stomach feeling uneasy.

" So it seems, and such an atrocity I wake to. " Kioko countered coldly. Naraku almost glared at her comment had he not maintained his composure to appear unfazed.

" Now, now. I'm sure you've realized by now that you are unable to move your body, so I'm sure I shouldn't have to warn you to watch how you address me. " Naraku said in amusement of his upper hand in the situation. " I could do what I wish with you at any time. " Kioko, who was internally panicking all the more spoke in the same voice as she did before.

" I dare you to try. One touch will send you to the netherworld; I personally promise you that. " Kioko threatened as her eyes hardened with that fire Naraku saw last night. He could only describe it as the most beautiful gaze he'd ever seen. That power was exactly what made her perfect. " I demand that you let me go. " Kioko then said threateningly. Naraku smirked with a hint of lust in his eyes as his right hand reached out to touch Kioko's left cheek, ignoring the massive bruise and kiss marks on her neck. It wasn't until his hand touched her skin did he instantly feel the painful shock of her purifying him through her very aura. He pulled his hand back quickly before glaring down at her, mildly angry at the rejection of his touch and her causing him pain. She wasn't strong enough to put up that defense last night, how she was able to maintain it now was beyond his understanding.

" I see you weren't jesting about a single touch. " Naraku replied coldly making Kioko's stomach drop. However, without missing a beat, she replied with a detached tone of her own.

" You'll learn that I don't joke when it comes to your demise, Naraku. " Kioko responded. Obviously unhappy with her response, Naraku stood up calmly, and once he began walking towards the door that leads out of the room, Kioko felt her body begin to lift off the ground. At hearing her gasp, Naraku stopped to turn slightly to watch as Kioko's body lifted until she was floating while in a standing position above the floor. Her eyes blinked rapidly in surprise and confusion which Naraku's eyes filled with amusement at. He then turned forward again and began walking out of the room, and without hesitation Kioko's body began to float behind him, following him out of the room and into a dark hallway. " W-where are you taking me? Release me! " Kioko began to demand as she struggled to move, only to continue being unable to.

" Patience, Kioko. I will soon enough. " Kioko heard Naraku say with a sinister smile that she could hear in his voice as it was filled with wicked delight. Fear crept into Kioko's heart as she tried to observe as much as she could while he led her down the halls of what she had to assume was his castle. It was so dark here. The air was thick and almost made it hard for her to breathe as she was sure it was Naraku's miasma spreading through the entire place. There was no one in sight either, not a soul to be found. Just Naraku. Kioko couldn't stop herself from feeling a bit badly for the half-demon spider. He was alone here in a dark and suffocating place with no one to blame but himself and the human that agreed to his creation. All for the love of Kikyo. It was sad. He was sad. Naraku turning into a room brought Kioko out of her thoughts as her body was forced to levitate into the same space after him. It was a huge room and empty other than a giant glowing ball of purple liquid floating in the middle of the room. Naraku stopped before this phenomenon making Kioko's body stop as well a foot and a half behind him before turning to Kioko smiling wide with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" What is this? " Kioko asked with an authoritative tone despite her immobilized state.

" This is where I'll be keeping you. It is a liquefied form of my miasma. " Naraku told her, watching her expression intently not wanting to miss any small changes.

" Your miasma? What do you mean you'll be keeping me here? " Kioko asked, turning her gaze from her soon to be prison to him, pink eyes meeting red.

" That purifying barrier you have around your body has turned out to be a bigger hindrance than I anticipated. So I've come up with a solution. If your body was to be kept in here long enough, your little attempt at armor will eventually diminish just as your other powers have already done. Then I'll take you as mine, and there'd be nothing you could do about it, but accept it as your fate. " Naraku said, both his expression and his tone turning rather serious, filling Kioko with anxiety. She was in horror of what he was saying to her, and before she could open her mouth to respond, her body began to float closer and closer towards the ball of liquid. Kioko struggled harder than before to break free of whatever was binding her to no avail as Naraku simply watched with a blank expression on his face.

Kioko's body, on its own, turned around so that her back faced her oncoming prison. The fear and panic was evident in her eyes, entertaining Naraku as she was about to be within his cleverly created solution. The moment Kioko's back touched the liquid, she screamed from a burning and piercing pain at the contact. She could feel it sinking and penetrating her body as if it was reaching for her very being. The further into the miasma Kioko went the louder she screamed until finally she was consumed wholly within the ball of miasma. Naraku watched, inwardly amazed at the sight of Kioko standing inside the ball of liquid, trying to fight its effects while her screams filled his ears. It didn't take long before her clothes began to disintegrate from the acidic corrosion his miasma provided. Within moments her clothes had gone along with her hair tie, leaving Kioko's hair to now float beautifully behind her. Naraku eyed her body before Kioko covered her chest with her arms while hugging herself and raising her legs to cover as much of herself as she could in the fetal position. Her eyes opened, showing her overbearing pain before looking at him with a cringe expression. Finding she was miraculously able to breathe despite being immersed in corrupted water.

" What just happened to my clothes, you pervert? " Kioko asked with venom in her voice. Naraku smirked, glad he was able to etch the view of her naked body into his mind before she hid as much as she could.

" The miasma is to eat away at nearly anything it touches. The barrier around your body is what keeps you from withering away, but your clothes are not a physical part of you, so naturally, they were destroyed almost instantly. As a benefit, I get quite the view of my future mate. " Naraku explained to her with his eyes stared into hers unfazed by her hate-filled orbs.

" Won't my body be damaged once my purification armor is gone? " Kioko asked as logic seemed to dictate that his idea was flawed.

" I'm certain it will. Such a thing would only benefit me. After all with such an undesirable body to others who would have you other than I? " Naraku asked with a smirk. Sesshoumaru crossed Kioko's mind as her stomach dropped at the point Naraku had just made.

" Sesshoumaru would want me. He will come for me; I know he will. " Kioko said as her face was at the same level as Naraku's who looked her in the eyes.

" Are you trying to convince me or yourself? " Naraku asked her in amusement.

" Is this what you do? You imprison others to serve your whims and do your dirty work? When that doesn't work, I suppose you turn pathetically to psychologically maiming them. " Kioko asked with bite in her voice that still held pain. Glaring more coldly at the red-eyed man made him stiffen where he stood as she spoke further. " You have no shame, no conscious. You ruin the lives of others to benefit yourself. I don't care how much you scare me, to assume I'd simply be yours because of a ruined body and whatever cruel thing you have planned for me is downright foolish. I love Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands alone. Even if you took my body against my will, he is the only one I'll belong to, and that will never change. Not now, not ever. " Kioko finished saying in a deadly calm tone that vowed her emotional conviction. Naraku stared at her in astonishment staring into her pink colored gaze that looked at him as if superior to him and looking down on him. Looking at Kioko's strong presence before him even though she was submerged in the cage he made for her made Naraku feel as if she was superior to him as if she did, in fact, outrank him and knew it. Her words of loyalty and affections towards Sesshoumaru spoke as if it were speaking the most obvious fact in all the world. Every word ringing clearly in his ears had gained both his respect for her and his displeasure at hearing what she's declared. Naraku's anger peaked through his mask as his smile was now gone. He spoke to her in a tone that practically bled his rage at her words.

" Not from where I'm standing. You dare to call me a fool to my face while being imprisoned by me? You have quite the nerve. " Naraku said in a normal tone, but Kioko could tell she had just gotten under his skin. Before she could answer, the pain she was experiencing became too much, causing her eyes to grow heavy then pass out. Naraku's expression turned empty as he looked at her now unconscious state in the watery chamber he had forced her into. Her long black hair had spread its strands through the water around her, her bangs swaying slowly back and forth across her long dark eyelashes. All of it contrasting alluringly against the woman's pure pale skin within the purple orb. Her face was now more relaxed though still showed signs of pain. Walking around the giant orb of liquid to observe as much of her as he could until something grabbed his attention causing him to stop to stare at her back. There from her left shoulder to her right hip laid a massive jagged scar. The sight of it making the burn scar on his back burn, remembering its presence on his skin. His eyes reflected a cold anger at the sight of the mark that seemed to shred across her body as he found himself curious of how she had received such a wound. Outside of the room, Kagura eavesdropped as a slight look of fear flickered through her eyes as Naraku and Kioko interacted before she snuck away from the room that contained the priestess captive.

It wasn't until late that night that Kioko had awoke again, the pain still present around her body as she looked through the purple liquid to see the room was empty. No Naraku in sight. Her eyes watered and though it was unnoticeable, she began to cry. She wanted to see Sesshoumaru. Was he angry with her, maybe disgusted as well? She felt even more naked without his collar around her neck than she did not having her clothes on at the moment. The memory of Naraku cutting the collar off made Kioko's tears only become heavier as her chest restricted in dread. Sesshoumaru must have found it by now; he might have thought she discarded it willingly. Not to mention the fact the things Naraku had done to her at that hot spring. It was nothing like when Sesshoumaru touched her. Sesshoumaru was gentle, and every time his skin would meet hers it was intimate and enticing. Her love for him would only intensify, but with Naraku, all she could feel was appalled. What if Sesshoumaru would feel the same way about her now that she had been touched in such violating ways by Naraku? What if he thought he couldn't look at her the same because some other man had touched her more than he did? Kioko could still feel Naraku between her thighs and his hand on her throat while his lips left kiss marks on her shoulder. The nauseated feeling filled her stomach at the memory and the sensation of feeling ill convinced Kioko all the more that Naraku might have been right. Sesshoumaru may not want her anymore when he finds out about all these things.

Nonetheless, she wanted to see him. To see those golden eyes looking back into her own with emotions he'd allow only her to see and no one else. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again and his arms around her as she presses her ear to his chest again to listen to his heartbeat. She wanted her darling Sesshoumaru more than she thought she could ever want another person. She hoped he'd be there soon. He was unknowingly racing against the clock, as slowly, but surely she could feel Naraku's miasma eating away at her armor. Soon she'd be too weak to fight it, and then it would be too late. Her body would be ruined in more ways than just Naraku's violating touches. She was left to hope Sesshoumaru would make it to her in time. She had faith in him and his capabilities; he wouldn't allow this to become of her. She believed in him. He will definitely get her back before it's too late. She just knew it. For now, she would wait and fight against this chamber Naraku had entrapped her in. So she closed her eyes, and while thinking of moments she cherished with Sesshoumaru to escape her current reality, she drifted back into sleep. Willing her powers to enhance in strength in order to help her hold on for as long as possible until Sesshoumaru's arrival.

Noon had come around, and Sesshoumaru was now traveling alone with the Sango across a barren field. By the time dinner came around last night for Rin to eat, Sesshoumaru's patience had worn thin. Jaken and Rin were slowing him down, and with Kioko being the one on the line he couldn't afford to continue wasting time. So being unable to tolerate the distractions any further he ordered them both to return to the castle. Reluctant to leave his side they had done as he commanded, leaving him and Sango on their own to continue their search, but not before Sesshoumaru warned the demon slayer that if she were to slow him down as well, then she would return to Inuyasha to stay out of his way. Sango, not appreciating Sesshoumaru's tone or wording of phrasing the request not so nicely, had however agreed before the two were off traveling throughout the night with no leads to guide them to where they were headed. He had no doubts that she must have been tired, but given she was able to sleep on the back of her feline companion through the night, he found himself not caring much. She wasn't a part of his so-called pack and was capable of taking care of herself.

Two days. Kioko had now been gone for two days, and Sesshoumaru felt as if he were about to go berserk. The longer he took to find her the more worried he became. Moments of that night flashed through his mind at every turn. He should have been there; he was to blame for being unable to protect her. Kioko's pouch of cherry blossoms inside the breastplate of his armor that held a tinge of her scent served to remind him that Kioko was now left defenseless, unable to protect herself from Naraku. Which then would always lead to Sesshoumaru thinking of what Naraku could be doing to Kioko at that moment in time. Were his filthy half-breed hands wandering where they shouldn't or was it too late? Was she screaming out his name, calling out for him to come and save her? Had Naraku taken Kioko already and broke her beyond repair? The image of Kioko lying on a filthy floor with a bruised violated body and dead empty eyes staring blankly as tears run down her face only motivated Sesshoumaru's determination but also his fears. His anger was beginning to blind him from his worrying imagination. Recollections of times spent with her only made it worse. Her smile, her touch, the feel of her in his arms. All of it.

" Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. We'll find her, and everything will be okay. " Sesshoumaru heard Sango say forlornly behind him. He gave no hints to show he was even listening to her as they wandered on. Sango, seeming to be irritated at his behavior towards her, had reached the end of her patience. " I'm worried too you know, but I'm certain that Kioko wouldn't want you running yourself ragged like this. " Sango said in annoyance. Still, Sesshoumaru paid her no mind, leaving Sango to give up trying to communicate with the demon lord. She simply held Kirara, who was currently in her arms, closer to her in the act of comforting herself. After an hour of nonstop travels, Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, making Sango freeze in her tracks. Sesshoumaru caught a scent that had gained his full attention. Naraku. No, not Naraku.

Just as he had realized it wasn't the object of his rage, gusts of wind surrounded the two of them until a person landed about ten feet ahead of Sesshoumaru, landing lightly onto the ground. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the demoness as he felt his blood begin to boil. It was her doing that Sesshoumaru parted away from Kioko in the first place, leaving his human love wide open. Once the gusting winds calmed themselves, Kagura stood there staring at Sesshoumaru then flashed her seemingly bored gaze onto Sango.

" Yet another human. Honestly Sesshoumaru, I'm beginning to wonder if you've gone soft. " Kagura said with mild amusement as her eyes went back to meet the golden ice gaze. Instantly noticing the neon green glow illuminating around Sesshoumaru's right hand as his claws were flexed. " I see you lack the patience, so I'll get straight to why I'm here. " Kagura said cooly while trying to hide how nervous she now was. Sango stood a few feet behind Sesshoumaru glaring sharply at the demoness.

" Well then get on with it. What do you want? " Sango said with her distaste clear in her voice. Kagura, ignoring her entirely didn't look away from Sesshoumaru for an instant, knowing he just might kill her if she did.

" I've come to take you to where Naraku is keeping that priestess of yours. " Kagura informed Sesshoumaru, whose eyes widened slightly for an instant before glaring at her. His hand lost it's venomous glow while Sango looked at Kagura in a more clearer state of surprise.

" Why?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a calm yet detached voice. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru with a small glint of pain in her eyes. Despite everything she had felt for the demon lord and how much she hated that pathetic excuse of a human that had gained Sesshoumaru's affections, Kioko's words from last night wouldn't stop ringing through her head. _' I love Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands alone. Even if you took my body against my will, he is the only one I'll belong to, and that will never change. Not now, not ever. '_ It moved her. There Kagura was, hoping to watch Kioko's undoing at the hands of Naraku and instead the weakened human wench actually earned her respect. Kagura knew by Kioko's voice and overbearing presence that those words were said with far more honesty than Kagura ever had about anything in her entire life. She had never been that bold as to openly admit to how she felt. She would never open herself up to being that vulnerable. She would never be that devoted to Sesshoumaru while being under such circumstances as Kioko was. Kagura could feel it, Kioko's pain. It was practically poisoning the air from within that room with Naraku, but at the same time Kagura could feel Kioko's genuine heart wisping through the air as well. To hear what she heard and to feel what she felt in Kioko's such dire time of need forced Kagura to see that hoping to one day be free with Sesshoumaru was nothing more than a desire to be free enough to love. She supposed if Kioko loved Sesshoumaru that much then there was no one better Kagura could think of to lose the demon lord to.

" I simply think it's in my best interest. " Kagura said nonchalantly. Hiding the fact that she actually wished for Kioko to escape Naraku for Sesshoumaru's sake. Sango eyed the demoness suspiciously before then looking to Sesshomaru, waiting to see what he would decide. Sesshoumaru stood there for a minute, debating on whether or not he should accept Kagura's offer to take him to where Kioko was or to refuse in case it was a trap. The more he thought about it, the more it was clear that he had no other option or leads to go on, and that the more time that went by, the more possibilities of what Naraku could be doing to Kioko passed through his mind. So with a cold and detached tone, Sesshoumaru voiced his decision, making Kagura's heart sink and Sango to sigh in relief.

" Take me there. "


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Sango was sitting on Kirara's back as the feline glided through the air, trailing behind Sesshoumaru who flew in the air gracefully while they both followed behind Kagura. Sango couldn't believe how quickly everything had escalated in the past couple of days. She still didn't know why Naraku had taken Kioko in the first place. She suspected Sesshoumaru knew the reason though since he had seemed way too on edge for her liking. Sango never thought she'd see the day The Lord Sesshoumaru would care enough about a human woman to go into a desperate search for her. If she didn't know any better, she'd have no choice but to assume that Kioko had managed to obtain Sesshoumaru's demon heart. The rosary around his neck hadn't gone unseen the couple of days she had been following him around. She felt so out of place traveling with the demon that was well known to be lethal to humans, but she had no choice if she hoped to see Kioko. If she had stayed with the group, it would be very predictable to say that Inuyasha would have run off on his own to search for Kioko, ditching them all with the explanation that they would slow him down. With Kagome in the group, there was no guarantee that the group as a whole would even search for Kioko had Inuyasha not run off on his own. In either case, she'd be stuck being unable to look for Kioko, so Sesshoumaru was her best chance to see the priestess sooner and hopefully still alive.

Sesshoumaru looked ahead of him at the demoness with a cold gaze. He couldn't quite understand why she was helping him get to Kioko. What kind of personal gain would she get by doing this? He couldn't find himself caring much when thoughts of finding Kioko was stealing his patience. Burning animosity coming to life in the pit of his stomach at the memory of Naraku's filthy hands holding Kioko to his naked body with a sickeningly pleased smirk on his face. He was finally able to go to her, to place her back by his side where she had earned her place to be and where he felt she belonged. He was going to save her and willed her to wait just a bit longer as he sensed a shift in the air the closer they got to Naraku's castle.

Not too far away, also making their way towards Naraku's castle, was Inuyasha's group. After running around in attempts to find Naraku's castle they had managed to get a lead, and once Inuyasha caught Sango's scent, they too were closing in on Naraku's barrier. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back while Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder, while the two men ran alongside each other. Inuyasha had been irritable and in urgency at finding Kioko before something happened to her. Naraku had her and the thought of Naraku doing anything to Kioko he found angered him as much as the time Naraku took Kikyo. The recollection of the pink-eyed priestess lying in ill health beneath the Sacred Tree sparked within his consciousness. _' You were the boy that was bound to this tree with me. So I made sure to visit you here every single day. '_ Inuyasha's heart twinged at hearing those words in his head.

Through all the hectic rushing to find Kioko, Kagome hadn't spoken a word outside what was necessary. Neither of the men, or the boy, addressed it but they found it odd that the she had yet to fight searching for her sister. Kagome, the instant she heard Naraku had kidnapped Kioko, found she was concerned to a certain degree. The realization made her wonder why she would care in the slightest now of all times. She hated Kioko; there was no questioning that. Their father was a factor as to why, but that wasn't the only reason. The thing was that Kagome also wanted Kioko to herself back then. In truth, she wanted to be favored by both her parents, but more than that she wanted to be the center of Kioko's world. She didn't want to ever share her older sister with anyone in the world. She could remember the day she began to hate Kioko and feel the rage she did now towards the woman.

~ Memory ~

It was the middle of the night as my seven-year-old self was sat up in my bed listening to my mother crying from her room down the hall. My dad's funeral was earlier that day, and I suppose it was hitting mom a little hard now that she was in bed alone. She had been crying all day and throughout the night since she tucked me into sleep and was becoming a bit unbearable. Remembering how I shoved our father down the stairs had scared me and made me feel so sad for the loss of the parent I had killed. I had gotten out of bed to go to Kioko's bedroom, despite knowing that after dinner that night Mom had beaten the ten-year-old in anger and hatred. I felt so guilty, knowing Kioko took the blame to protect me and in doing so our mother had turned violent towards the pink-eyed Higurashi as a result. What had upset me, even more, is the fact that I knew this and didn't say or do anything about what was happening to her. I simply allowed it with only my best interest at heart.

Just as my little feet touched the floor and I was about to make my way to Kioko's room in hopes of receiving comfort, my bedroom door opened to reveal the very person I was going to see. There stood Kioko, her bottom lip busted and swollen at the left side of her face with bruises, both old and new, from trying to block blows to her head or body could be seen on what visible skin there was on her arms and legs. Kioko's pink eyes shined from the dim lighting of my nightlight as the rain poured outside my bedroom window, but they were different than usual. They were practically dead, almost lifeless as they lacked their usual spark. Kioko's face turned more grieved at the sight of me standing by my bed with a sad and scared expression while the cries of our mother down the hall filled our ears. Gently closing the door behind her, Kioko had walked in and calmly made her way over to me. She then stopped to sit on her knees in front of me before then placing her left arm around my shoulders to bring me to her which I gladly obliged. She placed her right hand on the back of my head as she settled it beneath her chin in comfort and I wrapped my arms around her upper back as best as I could in response to actions. Relief washed over me the moment I was in her arms.

" Don't worry, Kagome; it's alright. I'm here. " Kioko said in a weak voice. She must have come to my room worried about me since Mom wasn't crying very quietly. The guilt of our mother's resentment towards her, our father's funeral that day, the fact that I had killed him, and that Kioko took the blame to protect me had overwhelmed me at that moment as I took in Kioko's scent which always comforted me and made me feel so light.

" Kio. " I called out to her with the nickname only I was allowed to call her. She held me tighter at hearing my trembling voice and immediately I began to cry within her embrace. She didn't move an inch and had started petting my hair in a further attempt in soothing me. I couldn't help but wonder why Kioko wouldn't just get angry with me. Why couldn't she hold everything against me like I did? I wanted her to make me feel better and fix everything because she was Kioko and in my eyes she was powerful. For ten minutes we stayed that way until we heard my bedroom door open again. Both of us looked over, to see Mom standing in the doorway. She must have heard me crying.

It wasn't until Mom saw me in Kioko's arms that she darted over and attacked Kioko, shoving the already battered ten-year-old away from me roughly. Kioko had hit the floor hard and banged her head causing a new gash on her forehead to bleed down her face over her right eye. I didn't want her; I wanted Kioko. All I ever wanted was Kioko. I wanted her to fight back and take me back, but instead, Kioko sat up weakly with her bangs over her eyes as her gaze was lowered to the floor. It was as if every ounce of fight she had ever possessed left her body. Like she had just given up. It was devastating to see.

" Keep your filthy hands off of my children, you worthless mistake! " My mom yelled at her along with other harsh insults and hate-filled words. Kioko remained unmoved, taking in every word Mom threw at her in silence. Right then my guilt intensified so dramatically that I grew angry at Kioko for not fighting back, or getting angry or upset. She was keeping it together to protect me even though that's not what I wanted. I wanted her to fix everything, but she wasn't doing that. It was as Kioko sat there that I realized she was being less than what I saw her to be and instantly I thought she was so stupid and that she was weak for just allowing all of this to befall her. I was angry that she just accepted things for the way they were. It was then that Kioko stood up, turned and walked out of the room as to appease our mother. Once the door closed, signaling Kioko's departure, Mom held me tightly, while telling me that it was alright and that she was there now, but I didn't feel anything at her repeating the same words Kioko used. All I wanted was the older sister that just walked out the door. I couldn't stand the thought that Kioko had left me just like that, without a word. At feeling rejected, my hatred for Kioko came to life while I stood there with my hands at my sides as Mom held me close to her and stared at the blood Kioko's latest wound had left on my bedroom floor.

~ Memory Ended ~

Kagome didn't know back then what she did now about how far their mother's hatred towards Kioko went until the day she tried to kill Kioko with a knife when Kagome was ten and Kioko was thirteen. Even three years later, Kioko didn't fight back, which made Kagome's hate grow even more along with her guilt. By then, Kagome felt everything that happened to Kioko in that house was her own fault and that she wouldn't be held responsible. It was Kioko's choice to lie and protect her then allow the abuse to continue. Kagome blamed Kioko for everything being the way they are.

The day the two of them fought entered Kagome's mind, not paying attention to Inuyasha and Miroku almost arriving at Naraku's castle. Kioko's words during that violent day rung true in Kagome's ears. _' Kagome, that lie was spoken so much that you had gone and believed it. Or is it that you do remember the truth, and wish for me to continue taking the blame anyway? '_ She was right of course. Kagome just wanted the lie to be true in order to free herself from the guilt and burdens that weighed her down. When that fight between them broke out Kagome just couldn't contain her rage anymore. Even then Kioko tried to care for Kagome while allowing her little sister to hurt her in any way that she could think of. At night, Kagome could still hear Kioko's raspy voice struggling to speak while her gentle touch that Kagome hadn't felt in years until then tingled at her skin. _' Ka...gome. '_ It haunted her. Kioko haunted her. Those eyes Kioko looked up at her with haunted her. Then Kioko finally fought back, and not even on her own behalf, but for Rin. Her hatred for Kioko grew further because Kioko was finally doing what Kagome wanted Kioko to do, yet it wasn't to defend Kagome as she desired but to defend Rin from her. Now Kioko was in danger, and still, Kagome cared for the stupid woman. It was pathetic how she could feel such hate for her older sister while also being scared at the thought of losing her. To know Naraku was the one to take Kioko made Kagome uneasy. Inuyasha suddenly stopping brought Kagome back to reality.

" Miroku! Inuyasha! " The group heard a woman call out. Looking to their rights, they could see Sango and Kirara landing with Sesshoumaru and Kagura, of all people. Inuyasha immediately put Kagome down to walk over to Sango with Miroku beside him. Sango walked over meeting them halfway. None of them paid Kagome much mind as she stayed back from the group to observe the scene as Sesshoumaru and Kagura were.

" Sango, I'm so glad to see that you're alright. " Miroku said happily, only for Sango to slap him across the face for groping her as he said those words.

" Honestly Miroku now is not the time. " Sango said with venom in her voice before hearing Inuyasha address Sesshoumaru.

" What's Kagura doing here with you, Sesshoumaru? " Inuyasha asked once he was pleased to see his missing pack mate was unharmed. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha as Sango answered on Sesshoumaru's behalf.

" She came to us offering to take us to Kioko. All she told us was it would benefit her if we took Kioko back. " Sango informed Inuyasha. Calmly, Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango before reaching into his armor to pull out Kioko's pouch of cherry blossoms. Sango recognizing the item held her hand for Sesshoumaru to give the object to her. If he were going to get Kioko back, he would have to use the demon slayer to give Kioko her cherry blossoms while he fought off Naraku. Once the pouch was in her hands, Sango looked at Sesshoumaru, instantly getting what he wanted her to do with it. When Sango gave him a nod in understanding, Sesshoumaru turned away from her without a word and with little trouble walked through the invisible barrier, not wasting further time as Kagura simply watched with no intention of entering the barrier with them.

Naraku was currently standing in the room which contained Kioko and the chamber of miasma he had created to cage her. It was almost time, shortly she'd no longer have the ability to fight him, and then he'd take her for himself. Kioko remained floating in the ball of liquid in the fetal position, sleeping on and unaware of his presence in the room with her. Naraku stared at her face as bubbles of air passed by every so often, and her bangs swayed back and forth across her forehead. So beautiful. He couldn't seem to find the word that would properly describe the lovely maiden he had imprisoned. His mind was filled with the thoughts of her and his soon to be heirs. He watched as she floated brilliantly in the middle of his miasma, her face at the same level as his. Mesmerized, Naraku raised his right hand placing it on the purple orb where he would be touching her cheek if not for the makeshift prison and moved his thumb across the surface as if grazing her left cheek. His cold eyes didn't leave her face, even when he sensed visitors arriving outside of his barrier.

Instantly he was filled with annoyance, knowing who it had to of been. Naraku removed his hand from the liquified miasma and turned to walk out of the room, forcing Kioko's chamber to follow him out and down the hall. Halfway to the castle door, Naraku sensed the guests making their way through the barrier. Looks like he didn't have enough time to do things uninterrupted after all. Kioko, sensing something familiar in her sleep, opened her eyes drowsily and looked ahead of her to see her container floating after Naraku who was walking ahead of her. She could tell she was just about to lose what was left of her armor around her body. Further concentrating on what woke her she recognized it as Sesshoumaru's demonic aura coming from somewhere nearby. Her eyes glistened with emotion and relief as tears stung at her heavy eyes. He was here.

Sesshoumaru made it through the barrier, and once inside he observed the area. It was dark, and the air was filled with Naraku's scent and miasma, but just barely he managed to catch Kioko's scent as well. She was here, but he could hardly sense her presence. She must have been tremendously weak for that to be the case. Eventually, Inuyasha and his friends managed to fight their way through the barrier, and while they looked around Naraku had walked out of the castle entrance looking at Sesshoumaru with a sly smirk. Sesshoumaru, upon seeing the target of his hostility, became angry enough for his demonic aura to spike, much to the others surprise to sense all of a sudden.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you have found where I am staying, and that Inuyasha is accompanying you. Tell me, how exactly did you find me? " Naraku asked in suspicion.

" Naraku! " Inuyasha called out angrily before another spike of Sesshoumaru's demonic energy silenced him.

" Where is Kioko? I will not ask twice. " Sesshoumaru asked in a dominant and calm voice, while his presence radiated the rage he indeed felt as his inner demon demanded he tear the wretch apart. Naraku's smirk widened before stepping aside as slowly fading into everyone's view from within the dark castle floated an orb of liquid with something within it, and to their horror, it was Kioko. Her hair floated around her, her eyes closed, and her body floating in a fetal position to hide her naked form from view. Dread filled Sesshoumaru's body along with his fury. The others stared in horror, not understanding the situation at all.

" What did you do to her?! " Sango asked in sudden panic at Kioko's naked form. Inuyasha stared with fright filling his chest, Miroku with an appalled expression. Kagome's eyes held panic as much as Sango's.

" She's not dead. After all, the future mother of my heirs would be useless if she were. " Naraku said mockingly. Shock consumed everyone other than Sesshoumaru, who simply became livid at both the sight of Kioko's current condition and the words Naraku was speaking.

" Are you saying she is possibly already with child? " Sesshoumaru inquired with a growl etched in his angered tone. Naraku's eyes filled with amusement at Sesshoumaru's obvious displeasure. At hearing Sesshoumaru's voice, Kioko felt her desire to see him strongly and attempted opening her heavy eyes again, but was struggling to do so.

" Not yet, but in due time. " Naraku said slyly. Kioko, finally able to open her eyes blinked away her blurry vision while ignoring the stinging sensation surrounding her entire body as her armor was practically paper-thin. " What do you think of her cage? I designed it specifically for her out of my miasma to taint her body and prevent it from making that bothersome shell protecting her. Soon I'll be able to do as I please without her defenses getting in my way. " Naraku finished saying tauntingly as Kioko's pink eyes met with Sesshoumaru's gold gaze and her eyes filled with relief and pain. Using her left arm to continue hiding her breasts as best she could and her legs to cover her lower half from view, Kioko placed her right hand against the wall of the chamber towards Sesshoumaru. Her hair flowed beautifully at her movement as she leaned forward as if doing so would give her a better view of the demon lord and willing the chamber to just release her would allow her to go to where Sesshoumaru stood a good fifty feet away. The others were looking at her in horror, but she ignored their presence entirely as her eyes hadn't once left Sesshoumaru's the moment she saw him.

' Sesshoumaru. You made it. ' Kioko thought in her mind while looking at his cold eyes that covered the concern within them. She wanted to call out to him, but she was too weak to even consider speaking if she were to maintain concentrating on what was left of her armor. Naraku, instantly noticing her movement, looked over to his right at her to see her gorgeous body and then her eyes that stared ahead towards Sesshoumaru's direction. Her eyes didn't waver or look away from the silver-haired demon even though Naraku was standing this close to her.

" You monster, how could you do this? " Miroku asked in offended anger towards Naraku who returned his attention to his unwanted guests.

" You sick bastard, I'll kill you! " Inuyasha said, but before he could launch ahead to attack Naraku, Sesshoumaru had lunged forward first. Sprinting his way to Kioko to attempt getting her out of the contraption she was currently in. As if able to get closer to him, Kioko leaned even further forward the moment Sesshoumaru darted towards her direction. Naraku, seeing Sesshoumaru's action, manipulated the ball of miasma to fly high into the air as he evaded Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws. Kioko's chamber stopped once it was high above the ground, even higher than the roof of his castle. In panic, Kioko placed both her arms over her chest again and returned to the fetal position. Sesshoumaru who now had Tokijin drawn and Inuyasha with Tessaiga at the ready began to fight Naraku more head-on. Naraku revealed his body's real form of many different demons to ward off their attacks. Miroku ran over ready to use his wind tunnel until Naraku commanded his venomous wasps to surround him, leaving Miroku useless. Sango who was about to join the fight was stopped by Kagome who grabbed her arm making Sango look at the girl with curiosity. Kagome looked at Sango with a calm expression.

" Sango, take me up to Kioko. " Kagome said in a serious tone. Sango looked at Kagome with a grave look as she stared the girl in the eye. Feeling suspicious of Kagome's intentions, Sango looked into Kagome's eyes as if looking for something and when finding nothing weighed her options. Hesitantly, Sango nodded and called for Kirara to fly her and Kagome up into the air. Once in the air they headed directly to Kioko and stopped to Kioko's left as she was watching Sesshoumaru fight with a worry-filled gaze. Kioko seeing the girls movement from the corner of her eye turned her head to their direction. Her hair followed the action to reveal most of her back along with the scar that slashed across her skin. Kagome's eyes, which caught a glimpse of it, turned more solemn before looking at Kioko who looked back at her with a somber expression. Her pink hues pleading for their help, no doubt in order for her to rush to Sesshoumaru's side.

" Kioko! Don't worry we're gonna get you out. " Sango said urgently to Kioko who then looked at the demon slayer and weakly nodded. Kirara then backed away from the purple orb as Kagome pulled out an arrow to aim at the miasma prison with her bow. Her arrow lined up perfectly to hit Kioko's head and instantly Kagome began to debate with herself on whether or not she should take such a shot, but the image of a ten-year-old Kioko staring back at her with such a somber expression that matched the current Kioko's face made her unable to do it. Annoyed, Kagome aimed to Kioko's right and released the arrow. The purifying arrow pierced the purple contraption causing it to burst into pure liquid and Kioko to begin falling. Kirara took action and dashed towards Kioko's descending frame as her black hair whipped around her, and her right hand reached out for Sango's already outstretched left hand that was ready to catch her.

Before she hit the ground, Sango caught Kioko's wrist tightly and instantly hissed in pain from the acidic liquid still glistening on Kioko's skin burning at her hand. Kioko, still using her left arm to cover her chest, held onto Sango's wrist with her right hand with a look of apology. Sango felt her heart ache at the thought of Kioko being contained in such a painful prison. Using as much strength as she could she pulled Kioko up before Kirara did her best to land gently knowing that one of her passengers was in apparent bad shape. Sango and Kagome got off of Kirara's back right away as Kioko pet Kirara's head in thanks. Sango then helped Kioko down carefully, and with Kioko's body feeling so heavy she had almost fallen over until Sango caught her. Helping her to stand properly Sango made sure Kirara stood to block the view of Kioko from the men who were currently fighting. Kioko looked back at Sango with a weak smile and eyes that shimmered in the highest of gratitude and relief. Kagome stood back in silence observing Kioko in deep thought.

Kioko's skin looked like it was gaining red burns in different areas of her body and appeared so much paler than it used to be. The healing bruise on her neck and obvious kiss marks on her right shoulder were easily noticeable making Kagome's stomach drop. Kioko's body, from the way she was moving, must have been heavy and weakened significantly as she wasn't able to properly stand on her own. Her legs were even trembling, but whether it was from strain or fear, Kagome didn't know but given that Kioko's hands were shaking while holding on to Kirara to stay standing as well led Kagome to believe it was both. Kagome could tell Kioko's aura was tremendously weaker than she ever recalled it to be. Lastly, Kagome inspected Kioko's precious eyes and found they were the worst of all. They were filled with sorrow, masked with relief and appreciation towards Sango while her face expressed pure exhaustion despite the weak smile on her face. Kagome clenched her jaw at the sight of her sister looking so pathetically weak and settled for looking towards the fight at hand to have something other than Kioko to look at.

" Sango, I'm so glad to see you. " Kioko greeted kindly with a frail tone that made Kagome's eyes flicker with some sort of emotion at hearing it. Sango felt tears sting at her own eyes at the fact that Kioko's first instinct was still to smile. Overwhelmed at the thought, Sango hugged Kioko carefully. Kioko looked at Sango blushing slightly at the fact Sango was hugging her when she was inconveniently lacking clothes. However, at hearing a sob escape, Sango's frame Kioko's eyes turned to a gentle gaze and placed her right hand on the back of Sango's head to hold her head in comfort as the brunette's forehead laid on Kioko's right shoulder.

" I'm so happy to see you too, Kioko. " Sango said with an uneven voice. Kagome watched them from the corner of her eye. Her chest felt a pang of pain and then an empty feeling at remembering that Kioko had been known to hold her that way once upon a time. Like an elder sister would to comfort the younger. Sango released Kioko quickly with a look of realization before reaching down to retrieve a certain pouch from her hip. " Here, Sesshoumaru gave this to me to give to you. " Sango said as Kioko's right hand reached out for Sango to place the item in her grasp. Kioko smiled sadly at the pouch before then reaching in to grab a white petal. With immense difficulty, Kioko pulsated a tiny bit of her spiritual energy into it and from it appeared one of her priestess outfits. Sango caught the garments before they hit the ground and laid them out across Kirara's back who continued to stand guard for the three females protectively. Piece by piece Sango helped Kioko get dressed. Kioko didn't bother putting up her hair and then concentrated on not falling over while she changed. Once done Kioko placed the pouch at her hip as the finishing touch before looking at Sango smiling with further appreciation.

" Thank you so much for your help. " Kioko said while looking at Sango in the eye. The brunette smiled softly and smiled, warmed by Kioko's thanks in such a time. Kioko then looked over Sango's right shoulder at Kagome who felt someone's eyes on her looked to stare back into Kioko's pink colored gaze. Kioko's expression turned blank as her eyes melted into an empty gaze. Sango noticing Kioko's change in demeanor looked over at her shoulder at Kagome, only for her face to morph into one of confliction. She was hoping the two of them wouldn't start fighting when there was enough going on. The last the two saw each other was when Kioko to left the group. " Both of you. " Kioko then said softly, surprising both of the other females with her. Kagome looked at Kioko with a melancholy like shock at Kioko just thanking her.

" Whatever. " Was all Kagome responded within a cold tone before looking away and turning her back to Kioko. Kioko's demeanor went unchanged, allowing the response to slide. Kagome helped free her from that prison, so it was only right that she thanked her. Kioko then looked away from Kagome's back and turned her eyes to the battle going on between the men and Naraku. Kioko looked around and noted Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were nowhere to be found. Looking at Sango, Kioko spoke in a curious tone of voice.

" Where are Jaken, Rin, and Shippo? Are they alright? " Kioko asked in worry.

" They're fine. Sesshoumaru sent Rin and Jaken somewhere, and Shippo is waiting for our return safely outside the barrier. " Sango answered.

" I see. " Was Kioko's only response before she looked at Sesshoumaru again.

" I can't believe Naraku has done this to you. I knew he was a monster but not like this. " Sango said angrily as she readied herself to jump into the fight to help the others.

" Yes, I've known for some time now that he desired me for both birthing children and lustful purposes. " Kioko responded absentmindedly as she observed Sesshoumaru's every move. Sango and Kagome turned to look at Kioko in horror of the information as Kioko's gaze turned to Naraku's sly smirking face and her eyes glazed in slight fear. " I need to get to Sesshoumaru. " Kioko informed the two, but Sango quickly answered.

" No, not in your condition. I'll go, you stay here. " Sango said sternly though in the back of her mind she was unsure of that being a good idea. Kioko hesitantly nodded in agreement, despite not wanting to stay put making Sango nod one last time in approval before hopping onto Kirara's back and looking at Kagome expectantly. Without another word being said, the two ran off towards the battle. Kioko crumbled to the ground unable to stand on her own as she watched them leave her behind. Worry filled her eyes as she watched everyone fight vigorously, but mostly her gaze stayed on Sesshoumaru whose eyes continued to wander to where she was sitting to keep tabs on her safety and condition.

She observed as everyone, one-by-one attacked Naraku with their own particular abilities. Sesshoumaru with his Kenatsu, Inuyasha with his Wind Scar, Sango with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku's ability to make a barrier, and Kagome's arrows. They were making great progress in damaging Naraku and his distasteful body. It was when things were starting to look up that a sequence of events happened. Naraku had attacked Kagome, easily flinging her away and knocking her out which had distracted Inuyasha. Inuyasha, while looking at Kagome to see if she were alright, had been disarmed and tossed away as well by one of Naraku's tentacles. Once that happened, both Sango and Miroku had been diverted through Inuyasha's injury and was hit with clouds of miasma, leaving them to fall back. All that was left in the way of Naraku successfully escaping unharmed was Sesshoumaru. The dog demon glared coldly at Naraku as Naraku then smirked and lashed out one of his tentacles at Naraku making him jump back by about twenty feet in order to evade the pathetic attempt of an attack.

It wasn't until Sesshoumaru had been held in place by a separate tentacle that Kioko was instantly filled with fear. While Naraku wouldn't have had hold of Sesshoumaru for long, she could see Naraku lunging a separate appendage out in hopes of slicing through Sesshoumaru. Even if he escaped Naraku's hold, Naraku had other tentacles at the ready to capture and hold Sesshoumaru in place all over again had he escaped the one he was in, all while the incoming threat to Sesshoumaru's life was in full throttle to pierce through Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru might not have been able to move in time to avoid being fatally hurt, and though she knew in the back of her mind Sesshoumaru could handle himself, pure panic blinded Kioko's thinking as she reacted to Sesshoumaru's possible danger with consequence. She couldn't lose him. No matter the cost, she couldn't lose Sesshoumaru. She had been through so much in life, and the thought of her having to go back to living without Sesshoumaru didn't seem like a life she could handle going back to. She loved him. She had gotten used to her life that happily had him in it; there was no going back if she could help it.

" Sesshoumaru! " Kioko yelled in sudden panic and instantly stood on her shaky legs before immediately running towards Sesshoumaru as he stood there unmoved. Suddenly it was as if the world was in slow motion. Kioko's heart pounded painfully in her chest as terror overcame her every sense. Her adrenaline filling her veins giving her the ability to even run to him despite her weakened body and her heavy gasping breaths from her running as fast as she could, filled her ears. Her black hair whipped behind her while her eyes were focused solely on Sesshoumaru, and the tentacle Naraku was launching towards the dog demon struck her very being in fear of what possibly was about to happen to him.

" Heel! " Kioko yelled frantically making Sesshoumaru's rosary react to her command. She ran as fast as she could getting even closer to the man she was desperately trying to make it in time to. Glowing with a blue light, the familiar dark chain appeared from the rosary as it began to gain in weight until slowly Sesshoumaru was forced to kneel to the ground reluctantly. Just as the foot long chain touched the earth, Kioko skidded to a halt between Naraku and Sesshoumaru, her back to Naraku as she threw her arms out to either side of her to shield Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, seeing her feet come to view, snapped his gaze upward as best as he could from his current position urgently. Gold met pink.

Suddenly, unable to stop the appendage Naraku had lunged to harm Sesshoumaru pierced through Kioko's body. Both Sesshoumaru and the world froze in that instant as everyone witnessing the moment stared in horror at the offending limb entered between Kioko's shoulder blades mercilessly and exited her chest with a spray of her blood misting onto Sesshoumaru. Pain consumed Kioko's body as her breath was knocked right out of her lungs and her head shot back with wide, shocked eyes filled with shock. Sesshoumaru's golden orbs widened, devastated, as his mouth fell agape, horror reflecting in his gaze at what he was seeing right before his eyes. Screams could be heard from the group, as Sango called out to Kioko and the others were stunned by what they just witnessed. Kagome stared in disbelief, falling to her knees at the shock of what she was watching as if what she was seeing was incapable of being real. Time appeared to have frozen for all of them. Even Naraku who was so surprised had remained unmoved, staring at Kioko's back as her hair returned to cascading down her back around the tentacle that was protruding through her body. Kioko's powers were disintegrated to such a degree that they were practically nonexistent leaving her unable to defend herself and for this attack to easily and fatally wound her.

Clenching her eyes shut from the immense pain, Kioko leaned her head forward seething in agony before she opened her eyes to check on Sesshoumaru to see if he was alright. The look of devastation in his eyes was enough for her to ignore her pain that was beginning to fade from her body's shock of feeling too much at once. He didn't look hurt any more than before, to her relief. For a moment she was scared he was terribly wounded when she first saw her blood that had splashed on him and thought it to be his. Thank heavens it wasn't. Kioko slowly and stiffly raised her left hand to reach out to caress his right cheek in comfort, seeing how he held such a demolished gaze. Her eyes reflected her pain but also her happiness at seeing him while tears brimmed her eyes as a small loving smile appeared on her face. " Sesshoumaru. " She said in tenderly before a tear fell down her face. She was a mere two inches away at finally getting to feel him after days of being apart when Naraku had snapped back to reality and pulled the offending appendage from Kioko's body.

The action forced her body to begin falling backward before Sesshoumaru was able to feel her fingers graze his skin. Her pink hues shimmered in fright at suddenly being pulled away from Sesshoumaru and tried to reach out for him further, still unable to reach him. Tears began running down her face and taking flight into the air as she did her best to keep her gaze from losing sight of Sesshoumaru. At being stunned, Sesshoumaru aura had calmed allowing the rosary to let up slightly, by the time Sesshoumaru went to reach out with his clawed hand to reach for her outstretched hand only to miss by a few centimeters. His eyes remained wide as he was unable to move forward to catch her and the further down she fell the less her body blocked Sesshoumaru's view of Naraku from behind her. The heavy thud of her body hitting the ground hard resonated throughout the silence of the entire area. The pain of her injury slamming into the dirt below her caused Kioko to cough up an alarming amount of blood as she bled heavily from the hole in her chest. The blood was almost unnoticeable at first glance as her beautiful black hair hid the view by gracefully fanning out around her frame on the ground beneath her. It was so painful for her that she couldn't even scream.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kioko's body as it struggled to take labored breaths as he could still feel the heat from her blood splattered across his face. The rosary around his neck had subsided in its effect as allowing him to now standing up dangerously slow. His eyes didn't leave Kioko for an instant until he looked up with a sharp enraged gaze towards Naraku who was still staring at Kioko. Livid didn't even begin to express the rage Sesshoumaru felt as a low chilling growl escaped from his chest and his eyes had begun to glow red. Naraku had just killed if not fatally wounded his precious human. It was barely visible when Sesshoumaru lunged forward recklessly towards Naraku in blinding fury. Somehow the demon's movement unfroze time as Sango and Miroku dashed for Kioko. Kagome's dead eyes stared at her sister's body lying in the dirt with a shocked expression remaining on her face, and Inuyasha stayed where he stood as he watched Sesshoumaru's brutal attacks on Naraku take place.

" Oh my god. " Sango said pleading that Kioko wasn't dead as she and Miroku quickly made it to Kioko's side and sat on the ground beside her to observe Kioko's condition and saw that Kioko was indeed breathing with tremendous difficulty. Kioko's eyes looked weakly over at the two of them unable to do much else as she saw the panic on their faces. Sango urged Miroku to do something, but when the two of them went to stop the bleeding they could see the gaping hole in Kioko's chest and stared in horror knowing right away, there was nothing they could do. They looked towards the demon lord Kioko had just given up her life to protect to witness the savagery of his boiling rage. Sesshoumaru slashed his venomous claws at Naraku, severing his right arm from his body before Naraku then backed away and struggled to just barely dodge Sesshoumaru's frenzied attacks. Sesshoumaru felt like his chest was caving in with grief, while at the same time his enraged inner demon urged him to avenge his fallen mate. At realizing the danger he was now in and that retrieving Kioko again would be pointless, Naraku hurriedly surrounded himself in miasma that had no effect on Sesshoumaru who was immune to poisons and disappeared. Infuriate at the wretch attempting to escape, Sesshoumaru was about to chase after him in blind fury until he heard Sango call out to him.

" Sesshoumaru, she's still alive! " Sango screamed at the top of her lungs to catch his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw both her and the monk by Kioko's side looking at him with concern. Sango didn't know why she bothered yelling out to the demon lord but knew he cared for the dying young woman if his latest actions weren't telling of that. If he left, Kioko would die there without him, and the thought nearly broke her heart as tears rushed down her face. " She's dying, but she's still alive. Please don't leave her here. Please. " Sango begged with heartbreak evident in both her voice and on her face. Sango covered her mouth with her right hand to cover her sobs. Sesshoumaru who at hearing her words quickly began to calm. The demon slayer was right. His time with Kioko had been cut even shorter than it originally was. The last thing he should be doing was wasting that precious bit of time chasing after the thing he could kill later.

Turning around, he slowly made his way to where Kioko laid on the ground. Dread filled more and more the closer he got to her. Seeing his incoming form, Miroku gathered Sango into his arms and pulled her away from Kioko who closed her eyes at watching them leave her there. Sesshoumaru could hardly maintain his composure. Each step he took reminded him of a memory he shared with the woman he had grown very fond of. Her words from different moments were filling his head like flashes of time while her face as she spoke them entered his mind.

　

' Good afternoon, I hope you didn't have interest in this jewel shard. ' ' No, I did not. '

' If you wish to kill me then do so. The necklace is off, and my petals are too far for me to grab. I can't stop you, even if I wished to, this is no trick. So Lord Sesshoumaru... will you be killing me today? ' ' I've no interest in killing a defenseless wench with a death wish. I would think such a priestess would value her life far greater than this. '

　

 _' Do you fear me? '_ _' No, Lord Sesshoumaru. I've no reason to be scared of you. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now with the many past opportunities you have had. ' ' Such a strange human. '_

　

' You are in my chambers. ' ' Did you say your chambers? '

　

' I think you would make a wonderful father, Lord Sesshoumaru. ' ' Be sure to notify me if you're offering to grant my wish. ' ' W-w-what?! S-Sesshoumaru what are you saying?! '

　

' Now undress and join me, or should I assist you? ' ' NO! No, I can-I can undress mys-self. Just don't peak or I'll be very angry. '

' Mating collar? ' ' Yes. It's what the male demon presents to the female of his choosing to be his mate for life. ' ' D-do you mean marriage? ' ' I suppose it is equivalent to a human marriage, yes. '

　

' Are you sure this is what you want? You can back out of this whole thing now while you still have a chance. ' ' As far as I am concerned, it already belongs to me. '

　

' Are you not curious about where we are going? ' ' Of course, but I trust you. I doubt you would take me anywhere that would put me in harms way intentionally. '

　

' Then what is it about me that you hold dear the most? If not this apparent demon business then what? ' ' Your human heart. '

' Let's go back. I want to see our daughter. ' ' Yes, our very human child. ' ' Absolutely. '

Sesshoumaru stopped to stand on Kioko's left side and looked down at her with eyes that were glossed with misery. Blood was running from her lips; her black hair was spread across the ground that drowned in the pool of blood surrounding her body, her skin desperately pale and her eyes closed, stopping him from seeing her beautiful gaze. Her scent was overpowered with the smell of blood and death. Wrapped his right arm around Kioko's shoulders to carefully sit her up as he looked down at her with a cold stare that Kioko could somehow tell was masking a soft gaze when she opened her eyes to look at him. Her pink orbs filled with overwhelming emotions at seeing her blood splattered on his face. She hoped he wouldn't see his reflection any time soon. Sesshoumaru, feeling the warmth of her blood on his arm began to worry about the fact that she was bleeding so profusely. Kioko felt a flood of exhaustion consuming her, and a sudden cold overtake her body from the dramatic loss of blood. Ignoring it, her pink orbs looked at Sesshoumaru tenderly, as her emotions ran wild and unchecked within her. She was with Sesshoumaru, he was holding her, and through her blood, she could smell his scent which comforted her greatly. Painfully she wiped her blood from her heavy palm and onto her pants before raising her hand to wipe her blood from Sesshoumaru's face as best as she could with her sleeve then placing her hand against his left cheek gently. Finally, she was able to touch him after what felt like an eternity.

Her mind was reeling with so many things. Was she going to die, before she ever had the chance to tell Sesshoumaru directly how far her feelings for him had gone? Wouldn't it be selfish to tell him in a time like this? Yes. She was certain it would be quite unfair and even cruel to tell him now. She had desperately wanted to tell him before but always felt it was never the appropriate time and that it would be too soon. To be honest, she lacked the confidence to tell him how much she had fallen in love with him. Even though he chose her to be with and even proposed to her she still hadn't felt like a worthy enough person for him. Like he could always do better than her, and he was settling for a moment in time's fling. Still, she wanted to be open and honest about how she felt for him. Perhaps, despite the selfishness of revealing those feelings now, it was best to tell him before her last chance to do so was beyond her reach anymore.

" Sesshoumaru, he never touched me. I swear... I didn't allow it to get that far and I fought for as long as I- " Kioko began to say with gasping breaths and a shaky voice.

" Silence. " Sesshoumaru commanded her calmly as his eyes softened at her attempts to tell him what she thought he needed to know. He was going to lose her, both that fact and the view of her current state had his heart almost breaking in his chest. It was as if someone had just broken his ribs, making his chest fill with agony as his breathing felt almost thick and unbearable. Kioko began to fill with grief at the loss of knowing soon there was nothing she could do to stay by his side. It was all she has asked for in life other than to die and she certainly felt the irony at feeling she should have been more careful about what she wished for.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko began to say in a loving tone as her voice remained weak. " I realize this will be unreasonably self-centered of me, and I've considered taking what I have to say with me to the grave, but I can't bring myself to keep it from you. " Kioko said with a small but warm smile as her thumb brushed against his cheek lovingly. Sesshoumaru's eyes winced at hearing her say the word grave but remained silent, not daring to take her last few minutes to speak her mind away from her. Taking as big of a calming breath as she could she continued, her eyes not once leaving his while she ignored the others nearby. " Do you know why I love you, Sesshoumaru? " Kioko asked genuinely. Sesshoumaru, remaining silent simply shook his head gracefully as his eyes filled with sorrow. Smiling a bit wider she lowered her right hand from his left cheek to the armor on his chest where his heart beated within his chest. " Because despite all I've heard about your past actions and your past beliefs regarding humans, you have never once let me down. " Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at hearing her words as his guilt for leaving her unprotected which lead to this, coming to the forefront of his mind.

" You're such a good person at heart, and despite you hiding it so well, I still see it. I have always believed in you, and even now, I do. You being a demon has never bothered me and to be honest I've caused myself to suffer under the thought that you would never see me as a woman because I was human, but you've proven me wrong numerous times. So I feel perhaps I owe you an apology for assuming such things. " Sesshoumaru held her tighter. Even while she was lying there dying in his arms, she was telling him she was sorry for something ridiculous. " Ever since we met, you have been all I could see. You were always within my sight, and when you were nowhere to be found, you were always on my mind or in my heart. Both overrun with thoughts of you and consumed with seeing you again. " Kioko gave a small chuckle at the embarrassment she was still able to feel in a time like this and in doing so had coughed up more blood. Feeling her strength further leaving her she was no longer able to keep her hand up and carefully lowered it to rest on her stomach while blinking her blurry vision away.

" I said silence, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru finally demanded again with a quieter voice that he worried gave away just how raw he was feeling. Everything she was saying was beginning to hit him hard and was taking a toll on both his emotions and composure. Kioko's eyes stung with unshed tears as she looked at him with desperation resonating from her emotional gaze. She felt another wave of happiness fill her at hearing him say her name.

" Say it again. " Kioko requested weakly. His eyes reflected his inability to understand her meaning which made Kioko smile again. Despite his exterior he truly was so clueless when it came to human nature or at times the heart. It was so endearing for her everytime she saw that side of him. " My name. Please say it again. "

" Kioko, no more. " Sesshoumaru told her with more emotion than she suspected he meant to voice. Still he granted her request. Feeling her body losing all the fight she had left she made sure not to look away from Sesshoumaru once, wanting him to be the last thing she saw. Sesshoumaru held his breathe as he felt Kioko's body relax more and listened as she took her last breathe. His heart stopped the second he no longer heard her breathing and her open eyes showing him nothing but his own reflection as the life in them had gone. The others watched intently from a distance in order to give the two their privacy in Kioko's final hour, waiting for some sort of queue that Kioko had passed on. They had received it when Sesshoumaru held Kioko's body to him with his bangs covering his eyes. Kioko's head rested beneath his chin as Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and his eyes clamped shut from behind his bangs. The group began to cry in mourning at the realization that Kioko had passed. Sesshoumaru knew that if ever there were a time he was capable of it, now would be the time he was sure he'd be shedding tears.

He had no clue how long he had held her that way after that, or for how long he had listened to Inuyasha and his friends crying over Kioko's death, when he felt something. A demonic power pulsating from his left hip, causing him to look and see Tenseiga reacting to what he assumed to be the dead woman in his arms. Cold eyes tinted with a slight ounce of hope at the sword's obvious desire to be used on Kioko.

" Tenseiga? " Sesshoumaru said in confusion in a soft tone as he watched the healing weapon continue to pulsate. Reluctant to let Kioko go, Sesshoumaru carefully laid her body onto the ground, noting just how much of her blood had pooled around the two of them and his clothes as he stood by her side and took two steps back from her. Without another wasted second, Sesshoumaru had placed his hand upon Tenseiga's hilt and unsheathed the mysterious blade before holding it over Kioko's lifeless body. For the first time he deeply desired for the sword to do his bidding, and miraculously the blade pulsated again and revealed to Sesshoumaru's icy gold gaze the demons of the underworld wrapping chains around Kioko to take her soul to the afterlife. With his eyes now glaring with pure distaste before Sesshoumaru swiped the sword, cutting the little vermin in half before then quickly resheathing Tenseiga and collecting Kioko in his arms again to hold her just as he did before he released her. Unaware that the others were watching with hopeful gazes, even Kagome whose hands were clasped together as if praying for Kioko to return to her.

What felt like minutes ticking by, filled Sesshoumaru with grief all over again. She still hadn't moved. She still wasn't breathing. Did he do it wrong? Did Tenseiga deny the one time he wished for it to work? She was supposed to be revived. She was supposed to live longer. She was supposed to be his- suddenly all of his thoughts stopped as he felt an ice cold hand touch his left cheek. With surprised eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kioko to see her looking up at him, and blink before smiling a small warm smile with eyes that showed concern for him.

" Those eyes of yours are too beautiful to have that look, Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said soothingly in hopes to comfort him. Sesshoumaru looked at her for another moment as if waiting to see if what he was looking at was real. Kioko's sparkling eyes looked at him filled with life, as her scent was more noticeable though he could tell she was still in devastating pain. Sesshoumaru suddenly held her to him tightly, relief washing over him at the feel over her wrapping her right arm around his neck to hold him in return and the sound of her breath in his ear once she had done so. Inuyasha and the group cheered in gratitude for Kioko's being brought ack to life, but they remained unmoved since they were unsure of what Sesshoumaru would do if they got too close to her right now. After a few minutes of Sesshoumaru relishing in the feel of Kioko's living body against his as his lips brushed against her right shoulder, her beautiful scent filling his nose while he ignored the scent of her blood and her right hand petting at his hair in comfort. He felt so light for the first time in the past couple of days just having her alive in his arms like this which amazed him. Being the demon he was, he hadn't known to feel anything like this, especially with another person. To be this relieved that someone was alive and not because it would benefit any agenda he may have had.

Sesshoumaru felt Kioko go limp in his arms and instantly panicked, pulling her away from him to look and see what was wrong until he realized, she had simply passed out. He supposed that only made sense she was injured and had been through so much in the past couple of days. Ignoring the others that began to protest when he stood with Kioko in his arms, bridal style. As a ball of light enveloped he and Kioko, he flew off towards The Western Castle. Kioko's forehead rested against Sesshoumaru's right cheek as he held her closely, intending to never loosen his grip on her again. Never again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Sesshoumaru arrived at The Western Castle with Kioko in his arms and upon entering through the castle entrance, had ordered for the demon healer that resided there to be sent to his chambers immediately. Rushing as quickly as he could through the halls, he held Kioko to him without fail, using his glares to make people move out of his way. Rin and Jaken, who had somehow been immediately aware of his arrival, had rushed to meet him while on his way to his bedchamber when they saw the injured priestess within his arms.

" Oh no, Kioko! " Rin yelled out and darted over to run by Sesshoumaru's side to keep up with his hurried stride. Her face expressing the deepest of worries and her eyes glistening with unshed tears at the amount of blood that smothered Kioko's body and her lord's clothing.

" Me Lord, what happened? " Jaken asked in panic at Kioko's condition but more so of Sesshoumaru's composure. He knew his lord better than anyone else, and he could tell Sesshoumaru was on the edge. His demonic aura was erratic, and his eyes were sharper and more threatening than their usual gaze.

" I don't have time to explain right now. Go elsewhere until I call for you. " Was Sesshoumaru's only response to the both of them. Jaken and Rin ceased in following Sesshoumaru, standing side by side in the hall as a demoness doctor ran past them to follow after their Lord, and their Lady that laid in his arms. The twins which had heard of Sesshoumaru's arrival had instantly gone to their post outside of his room as they were to always do whenever he was home. So when Sesshoumaru came to view with Kioko's bloodied form in his arms, they were more than shocked at the visual. Sesshoumaru quickly brushed past them both and made his way into the room as one of the twin's quickly opened the door for him, only for the door to be shut in their faces by the doctor who entered the room last. Sesshoumaru placed Kioko's body onto the bed attentively, not caring about the blood that would surely stain his high-end bedding. The healer rushed to the opposite side of the bed, to Kioko's left.

" My lord, if you could tell me the cause and area of critical injury I could tend to it immediately. " The elder demoness said as she began setting up her magnitude of tools by the bed.

" Her chest was pierced through with a demon's appendage. Before that, she had been contained within highly corrosive miasma that I believe has tainted her body. " He said as he saw Kioko breathing in labored pain. The doctor nodded and began shuffling through her things quicker than she was the moment before. Miasma again. She'd have thought after last time the stupid woman would have been more careful around the lethally potent stuff. Sesshoumaru looked Kioko over before noticing her eyes open and look over at him. No smile graced her beautiful face which caused Sesshoumaru's stomach to drop.

" S-Sesshoumaru. " Kioko called out with a feeble voice before reaching her right hand up to reach for him. Sesshoumaru instantly took it within his left in comfort as he leaned forward in order to show her further that he was there. Her trembling bloody lips had his chest to ache with a clenching sensation.

" I'm here. " Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. He could practically hear the sigh of relief in her troubled breathing and her body to relax slightly more before her gaze shifted to look behind him at the room.

" We're... we're home? " She asked sincerely. The doctor winced at the question, finding it unnerving to hear the human ask such a question at a time like this. Looking at her lord, the elder noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes soften towards the human priestess in reaction to her question and then witnessed before her very eyes his right hand reach up to caress Kioko's left cheek. Kioko's eyes met his again to see his tender gaze looking back. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears in comfort of his beautiful eyes looking at her. A shot of pain throbbed through her head, making her feeling both light headed and dizzy.

" Yes. We're home. " Sesshoumaru said with as void tone as he did before except it was undertoned with something that proved he found the question endearing. Kioko almost smiled but when another striking pain shot through her head, her vision blurred before going black again. It was then that both Sesshoumaru and the doctor noticed Kioko pass out, most likely from pain which sent the demoness into overdrive. Standing up and gently placing Kioko's hand to her side before stepping back, Sesshoumaru watched as the doctor prepared to remove Kioko's shirt before looking to him.

" Please forgive me, but it would be best to treat her without you in the room. " She said as her dark blue gaze looked at the demon she served with urgency. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to a chilling glare towards her, displeased with her subtly telling him to leave Kioko alone with her.

" I'll go nowhere. Heal her or I'll kill you and have someone else take your place. " Sesshoumaru said with a threatening tone in his cold voice. Taking that as her hint, she removed Kioko's shirt to look at the blood slowly oozing from the hole that had mostly healed in Kioko's chest.

" For a human, I'm surprised she's alive. I'm sure that's thanks to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. " The doctor praised as she started treating Kioko's lethal injury. Sesshoumaru watched with his emotionlessly gaze, despite his chest filling with anguish at the view of the wound. Hours had passed and by the time the doctor had finished healing Kioko as best she could, night had fallen. She was currently gathering her tools and ready to leave making her way over to Sesshoumaru who hadn't moved once since she began her work. Standing by his side to look at the priestess resting her mind filled with both confusion and curiosity. Her demon lord who had never liked humans before or shown invested interest in a woman previously in his life had become clearly attached to this woman who laid in his bed almost injured beyond repair. In all her years, she never thought she'd see the day Sesshoumaru would kneel to that of a human woman, just as his father did before he paid the price. " I've done what I could for the trauma to her chest. As I'm sure you've already suspected, it will scar, but it will no longer kill her. What has me wary is her body is tainted with significantly more miasma than she already contained the last time you had brought her here. "

" What can be done about it. " Sesshoumaru responded with a slightly disheartened tone that she hadn't expected to catch. However, she acted as if she didn't notice it and continued with her conclusion in a clinical-like tone.

" If it were me I'd recommend killing her. Her spiritual energy had taken a significant amount of damage, and it is eating away at her body from the inside. It will be massively painful for her if she ever wakes. However, I suspect that isn't something you would even consider, so I recommend finding a way to purify her body to the best you are able. Being a demon, that is not a service I can provide you, Lord Sesshoumaru. " His silence was all she was rewarded with. Finding nothing else for her to report, she turned to walk towards the door of the bedroom and as she reached for the door to leave she paused and looked back at Sesshoumaru whose back was now to her and was still unmoved, facing towards the sleeping beauty within his bed. " I must ask, my lord. What is your interest in this human? I must admit I can not fathom why you'd be so attached to such a short-lived mortal girl. " The doctor asked in her curiosity. Sesshoumaru looked over his left shoulder at her, his eyes glinting in danger at her prying but as he looked at the old demoness that was far older than even he, and even helped to birth him long ago, he decided to humor her with an answer.

" You would not understand because you have only met her while she lay unconscious. Perhaps if you were properly acquainted with her, you could comprehend it. Otherwise, I can not explain it to you. " Sesshoumaru replied in a detached tone. _' I don't care about someone's race; it makes absolutely no difference to me what you are. It's who you choose to be that defines you. '_ Kioko's voice spoke in his mind. The demoness looked at him puzzled but suspected she knew the answer. Love. He loved her, and though he was right, she never met the human while she was awake, the old healer suspected the human loved her young lord in return and had to of been something spectacular to witness in order to gain the affections of the Lord she had known all his life.

" If you would, please answer me one last thing. How exactly did she sustain such a life-threatening injury? " She asked. Sesshoumaru looked forward again, towards the human that had earned his affections long before he realized. This surprised the old demoness. She had never known Sesshoumaru to look away while addressing someone.

" She took the attack meant for me to protect me from harm. " He said with a slightly quieter tone at the memory. The sight of her bleeding from her smiling lips and her eyes looking at him with happiness just from seeing him while also reflecting pain because of that disgusting limb of Naraku's protruding from her body flashed past his vision. His stomach clenched with uneasiness at the memory of it. The healer became aware his removed gaze before his response must have been from a sort of shame.

" So she saved you, at the cost of her own life? " The demoness asked in astonishment. A human priestess had thrown herself in front of danger to protect the life of such a powerful demon lord? What kind of mockery was that? Such a thing was unheard of. Maybe it would be good for her to meet this woman once she had awakened if she did at all that is. " Fair night, my lord. Try to rest. " Was all she said before then taking her leave out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her. Once the healer left the room, Sesshoumaru made his way over to the bed, sitting where he previously did by Kioko's side. She was breathing more peacefully paced despite her body smothered in a layer of sweat from her fighting off the miasma in her body that he could smell faintly coming off of her. Looking at her bandaged chest, the healing bruise and cut on her neck and the small kiss marks that were fading on her right shoulder, his gaze softened with a hint of rage.

It was going to scar. He hoped it wouldn't haunt her as much as the one on her back seemed to. He recalled asking her where and why she had gotten it and her response was filled with a voice that spoke with a mourn-filled tone. _' Because I exist. '_ He heard her repeat in his mind, from their night in the hot springs, which ironically Naraku had ruined the memory of as well with his action also occurring in a hot spring as well. Sesshoumaru suspected what happened there given the smells left behind once Naraku had taken Kioko. Naraku's arousal practically drowned the air as much as the scent of Kioko's tears had done as if to rub his nose into what had possibly happened. _' I didn't allow it to get that far and I fought for as long as I- '_ He recalled being the first thing she chose to tell him before he cut her off. He didn't need to hear her finish that sentence. He knew she wouldn't allow Naraku to victimize her or any man. Not even he would be tolerated. She was well guarded; she had made sure of it. To the point where even while sleeping a barrier shielded her from the touch of anyone, she deemed untrustworthy. Such a result he suspected to be the outcome of her family's treatment towards her while she was young. Leaning forward, Sesshoumaru's upper body hovered over Kioko, before using his left hand to gracefully move her bangs from her forehead and gently placing a kiss on it.

How many times would they relive her being injured like this? Hurt, also unconscious and leaving him to wait around for her to awaken? She must have been as tired of it as he was. It was time taken from them, and with her human lifespan, he already started off with more time without her than with. It was frustrating, but he'd have it no other way. He'd have her no other way. Who she was was why he... _' Do you know why I love you, Sesshoumaru? '_ His jaw clenched at the memory of her confession and just as he leaned back to look at her sleeping face with a conflicted expression. He heard a knock at his door, which instantly agitated him.

" What is it? " Sesshoumaru asked in a detached tone of voice laced with annoyance while his eyes hardened and his left hand grazed down to Kioko's right cheek to brush his thumb against her skin with a gentle touch.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is here. " Sesshoumaru heard Taro announce through the closed door. Knowing Rin should be in bed by now, Sesshoumaru reluctantly stood from Kioko's side and walked towards the door before opening it to see the two guards looking at him with serious expressions. Looking around he hadn't seen Rin until he looked to the right side to see Rin there, sleeping against the wall with Jaken to the right of her sleeping on the floor none too gracefully. Rin was in the same position Kioko had been when he had found her the night before she left the castle. An image of Kioko in the same spot entered his mind as he stared at Rin for a minute. He couldn't help but find it amusingly accurate to say that Rin must have indeed been Kioko's child if the girl was unknowingly doing the precise same things as Kioko had done. He went over and picked Rin up carefully and stood there with his back to the twins just staring down at Rin with a cold gaze that held adoration for the small child. _' Let's go back. I want to see our daughter. '_ Kioko's voice rang out. This would devastate her. To never see him or Rin again. Still, knowing that, she sacrificed her life for his without a second thought. She valued his life above her own and in doing so left someone to care for Rin as she would. Jaken had taken that moment to awaken and look up at his Lord groggily at first before then turning to a gaze of sadness.

Sesshoumaru took one step after another to take Rin back to her room, Jaken following behind him quietly only to wait outside the door once Sesshoumaru entered Rin's chamber. Once Sesshoumaru had tucked her in the girl turned to her side in her sleep. His eyes softened at the human child he had taken care of for longer than he knew Kioko. Yet, Kioko continued to care for Rin as much as he did. _' I adore her as if she were my own child. It's something I never thought I'd honestly have. '_ He heard Kioko say to him. He never realized, until Kioko said those words to him the last time she was within these castle walls, that he had felt the exact same way, word for word. He never understood what he felt, and that didn't only go towards Rin but in a whole. Emotions baffled him. He just couldn't fathom which were which or why he would be feeling whichever one was occurring at the time. Even more so he never understood the actions of humans when they felt a certain way. Kioko, however, could see through him. Could look into his eyes and know what emotion was plaguing him and it wasn't long until he was able to recognize emotions that her gaze would look at him or others with himself. She had taught him as such without him realizing it. Taking a deep silent breath, Sesshoumaru left Rin's room and closed the door gently behind him as not to wake her. Jaken stood there looking up at him worriedly.

" Me Lord, is she fairing well? " Jaken asked with a slightly worried voice. That was something else that had caught Sesshoumaru by surprise. Jaken had been known to dote over Rin but to see him also worry for Kioko when the time arose to do so, confused him. Jaken was known to have a dislike for humans just as Sesshoumaru was known to despise them.

" No. " Was all Sesshoumaru told him. Despite popular belief, Jaken was someone Sesshoumaru found to be the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had. The small green imp knew his emotions, and why he felt them despite the fact, his composure never left it's detached and emotionless facade. Jaken understood him. Had even expressed Sesshoumaru's feelings and inner wishes on his behalf knowing Sesshoumaru was just not capable of doing so on his own. He simply wasn't raised that way. His father asked him once if he had someone to protect and the question was once ludicrous to him. He thought he needed no one for all others in the world were useless unless they were to act as a tool in service of him. He hated to admit it, but he would have to agree with his father that he was foolish to think as such. For now, he didn't have only one to protect, but three.

" What can I do my lord, simply tell me, and I shall do it! " Jaken said confidently in hopes of easing Sesshoumaru's obvious pain. For Sesshoumaru, the remark during his current train of thought had him wonder if for those three he wished to protect, did they wish to do the same for him? Not because he was their lord but because they sincerely care for him. For Kioko, the answer was already more than crystal clear.

" Find me the dead priestess. The one known as Kikyo. " Sesshoumaru requested. If he needed to purify Kioko's body, the best and most powerful person that he knew to do it, would be the undead priestess that Kioko was profoundly attached to.

" Yes, of course, me lord right away. " Jaken said in a sudden hurry before going to run down the hall to do as was asked of him. However, before he turned from the dog demon's sight, Jaken stopped and turned warily towards Sesshoumaru. His eyes held uncertainty, but eventually, he gathered the courage to say what he wanted to the demon he held in such high respects. " Do not fret me lord. She will get better. I will personally see to it that Kioko is returned to perfect health in no time. So please do not be so heavy hearted. " Jaken said with a serious but genuine tone of voice. His words caught Sesshoumaru off guard as the small green demon immediately ran out of sight to do as he was asked. Sesshoumaru stood there alone in the hall in silence. His jaw clenched at the ache in his chest from Jaken's words. Heavy hearted indeed.

Ten days have passed, and still, Jaken had not returned with Kikyo in tow. Sesshoumaru doubt she had killed him, given it was Kioko's life on the line, which left him to believe Jaken was having a desperately hard time locating her. Made sense given she was also in hiding of Naraku. Over these past ten days, Rin had been by every day to check and see if Kioko had woken up yet. However, to both he and Rin's dismay, she had not. Many times he had left Rin alone in the room, to quickly deal with matters he couldn't avoid, only to come back to see Rin always laying by Kioko's right side, between the woman's arm and her body. Sometimes she'd be crying others she wouldn't, and half of those moments he'd find the young girl simply sleeping. Obviously, Rin missed her greatly. Thankfully, the girl was currently eating lunch out in the dining hall and wasn't sulking in the room, leaving him able to do so instead. He was currently staring out the window within his chambers as the elder healer had just left after changing Kioko's bandages.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself wearing thin. Everywhere he went and everywhere he looked he thought of Kioko, or could hear Kioko responding in his ear as if she were there, even though, of course, she wasn't. _' Ever since we met, you have been all I could see. You were always within my sight, and when you were nowhere to be found, you were always on my mind or in my heart. Both overrun with thoughts of you and consumed with seeing you again. '_ Her words echoed. To know she had felt the same way made him happy and at the same time was maddening. How was she able to tolerate it? He would give almost anything just to have her awake and able to talk to him, to look at him and smile as she always did. He never realized just how much she had affected his everyday life and now that she was betrothed to him he had grown exponentially attached to her presence in his life. He missed her.

Even more so he was sure she was devastated at her collar being removed. He wasn't blinded to just how much Kioko treasured the small family heirloom that he had given to her. To see her without it was disheartening when he came face to face with Kioko's bare body within that disgusting miasma prison Naraku confined her to. It was the day after he returned to the castle with Kioko that he had the collar repaired and now held it within his sleeve. He'd make sure to place it back on her after she awakens if she still desired it. All that's happened didn't change his mind on wanting to mate with her. If anything he felt the need to do so even more after all of this. It would keep Naraku from having her, and keep him from worrying about any other attempting to steal her from him again. She was his. She had accepted as such.

 _' ... Despite all I've heard about your past actions and your past beliefs regarding humans, you have never once let me down. '_ His guilt struck him all over again. All this time spent waiting for her to wake up had left him to drown in his own thoughts. He still felt at fault for leaving her side, and then for not being strong enough to prevent her from having to protect him in battle. He should have discussed moving their mating up to a sooner time rather than walking away, but he knew had he done so Kioko would refuse. She wanted to wait until Naraku's demise as well and wanted that time spent in between to be spent getting to know one another. To make sure they would make each other happy because she didn't want either of them to regret the decision. Her with such a short lifespan and him with being mated for life. It was a major decision for the two of them to make together. She cared more about what she would feel was best for him even if it killed her, both literally and figuratively. He knew that in Kioko's mind, his happiness outranked hers. It was something about her that both annoyed him and melted him at the same time.

 _' You're such a good person at heart, and despite you hiding it so well, I still see it. I have always believed in you, and even now, I do. '_ She shouldn't have. That belief ended with her being in this condition and though he knew it was her choice that got her here he still felt that he had failed her. He feared if she didn't wake soon he'd go berserk. His need for her in just about every possible way that existed was drowning him in misery. Her silence and unconscious state pained him immensely more than he'd allow it to show. She had told him she loved him at long last and it had to be her dying words before he brought her back to life. _' I realize this will be unreasonably self-centered of me, and I've considered taking what I have to say with me to the grave, but I can't bring myself to keep it from you. '_ It was selfish indeed, almost cruel, but he'd forgive her. He'd forget her moment of selfishness if she'd finally just wake and allow him to witness for himself that she would be fine rather than hearing his healer tell him constantly that her eyes opening again was no guarantee.

 _' Say it again. My name. Please say it again. '_ He heard her voice ask him as her last request. Something so trivial was all she asked for. Something he knew she loved to hear him say yet somehow he hardly ever did. Her smiling face while dancing with Rin in the garden the last time she had been in the castle filled his mind and a golden gaze filled with melted pain stared out the window at a scene only he could see. _' Those eyes of yours are too beautiful to have that look, Sesshoumaru. '_

" Kioko. " He said absentmindedly in a soft tone while deep in his thoughts. His heart tightened at her name passing his lips, and he felt that overpowering sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of never hearing her call his name out again in return. The thought of never feeling her overwhelming touch that could soothe him, set his body aflame in desire or even calm him from his anger in a matter of instants. Thoughts of what he'd never get to see, hear, or experience with her again filled his mind as thoughts filled with what he'll never get to have with her that he should have had in his future filled his heart. He wanted this to stop, this feeling of mourning as if she were dead even when she wasn't. He brought her back. He shouldn't feel this way. He wanted Kioko to make it stop. To help ease him. Suddenly, he froze as the room felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. His eyes went wide as his thoughts diminished to nothingness as a sound hit his ears like a blow to the head.

" Sesshoumaru. "


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Kioko opened her eyes, wincing at the blinding light that filled the room as her head was killing her. Her whole body felt stiff and barely able to move her heavy limbs at all. Upon her vision clearing up, she noticed familiar fabrics of red and the smell that filled the space she was in. Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Western Castle. How'd she get here? She couldn't remember. The last thing she recalled was holding Sesshoumaru after waking a bloody mess in his arms to see the most devastated expression on his face. Damn, did her chest hurt.

" Kioko. " She heard a familiar voice say in a soft and absent tone of voice. Looking to her left where she heard it come from, her pain-filled chest replaced her pain with joy at the sight of Sesshoumaru standing nearby. Looking out the same window as he did the last time she remembered waking up in the castle after being in a fatal condition. He didn't seem to notice she was awake, so his back stayed facing her. However, she was desperate to see his golden eyes again so with a dried out throat she spoke barely above a whisper.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko called out softly before she noted that his body stiffened, almost froze, where it stood. Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru turned to look over his left shoulder towards her. Gold had finally met pink yet again. Instantly unshed tears filled Kioko's eyes from finally being able to see Sesshoumaru's face and Sesshoumaru's widened in shock at seeing Kioko awake. " Sesshoumaru. " Kioko called out again in a more whine like tone at trying to hold in sobs that threatened to escape her. She was so scared. She was sure she'd never get to see him again after what had happened, and now she was laying in his bed staring right at him. Flashes of memories passed her vision from Naraku's attack at the hot spring to her passing out in Sesshoumaru's arms. Every moment flooding over her mind making tears run down her face. Kioko blinked to clear her vision again and in that instant Sesshoumaru had disappeared from the window and was to her right side. She turned her head to look at him in time for her to see his conflicted expression and anguish filled eyes. Her eyes winced at his telling eyes before groggily raising her right hand to his left cheek and grazing her fingers upward to rake back his bangs to the back of his head in comfort. " It's alright; I'm right here. Don't cry." Kioko said in a soothing voice.

Sesshoumaru placed his right knee onto the bed and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders against the mattress before then leaning forward to put his forehead against her left shoulder and then burying his face into her neck. Kioko placed her right arm around his neck and held him closer to her with what little strength her body had. They both knew he was incapable of shedding tears but still, she could tell he was crying invisible tears right before her very eyes. Sesshoumaru subtly breathed in her scent and let out a sigh in what Kioko thought sounded of someone trying not to cry, making her hold him tighter, ignoring the pain in her chest at making Sesshoumaru's body press against hers. Sesshoumaru's eyes closed in comfort as he attempted to calm his erratic emotions. Eventually, after many minutes, Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach in worry that it was all in his head and that when he looked, Kioko would still be sleeping, but she wasn't. She was awake and looking up at him with worry in her eyes. Her right arm slid from around his neck to place her hand on his left shoulder as her left hand remained on her stomach.

" You are finally awake. " Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice. Kioko smiled kindly at him, making his heart skip a beat and his stomach to flip. They stayed that way, just staring at each other and memorizing the others face in adoration until Kioko was reminded that she had confessed to him so boldly from believing she was going to die. A blush crept up to color her face before she looked to her left, away from Sesshoumaru, in embarrassment at the recollection.

' I'm supposed to be dead. How stupid can I be to selfishly put him in that position, especially when I didn't even die? ' Kioko thought as Sesshoumaru's expression returned to a cold appearance once she turned away from him. His mind was racing with thoughts at seeing Kioko awake but seeing her blush made him wonder what was on her mind. However, it was what was on his mind that decided his next action. Kioko felt a hand caress her left cheek before feeling her head being turned back to face Sesshoumaru again.

" It's been too long since I've last seen your eyes. Do not rob me of it. " Sesshoumaru told her in his detached voiced that held an undertone of agitation. Kioko's blush glowed slightly brighter at hearing his words. Granting his request, she didn't look away again and kept her eyes on his.

" Sorry. " Kioko told him in a gentle voice.

" That isn't what you should be sorry for. " Sesshoumaru said to her in a more explicit tone of aggravation while his right hand glided to rake his fingers through her roots as his claws scraped wonderfully against her scalp. His left hand continued to hold him up from its place on the bed next to Kioko's right shoulder. Kioko's face returned to a guilty expression with slight confusion in her eyes. What then did he want her to be sorry for? There were so many things. Being taken by Naraku? Not telling him that Naraku wanted her and his reasons as to why? For allowing Naraku to touch her or almost violate her? That she wasn't strong enough to stop the half-demon spider from taking her?

" I don't know what you- " Kioko started to say but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru, who spoke with an angry growl.

" -Had I not revived you, you wouldn't be here right now! What were you thinking to recklessly sacrifice yourself that way? Were you even thinking? " Sesshoumaru practically yelled in his agitation. She was foolish, and she is human. She couldn't afford to throw caution to the wind as a demon would in a situation like that and expect to live. Had he not used Tenseiga to bring her back, he wouldn't be granted her being there with him right now. Kioko's eyes flashed in realization before turning to an apologetic gaze and her right hand reaching to put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her touch.

" You're right. That is what I should be sorry for. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking of my position at all. Only that you were at serious risk, and I couldn't afford to lose you. I didn't consider the consequences of you losing me instead. " Kioko replied, understanding more than Sesshoumaru realized that she had indeed scared him. His anger washed away as quickly as it had appeared. Her confession slipped into his mind, and he found he longed to hear her say it again.

" Repeat what you said before. " Sesshoumaru requested in a quieter and soft tone as his eyes looked at her with a softened gaze. Kioko looked at him with mild curiosity.

" What I said before? " Kioko asked, yet again not understanding what he had meant.

" Before you died. Tell me again. " Sesshoumaru lightly explained. Pondering for a moment Kioko's face turned surprised once she realized what he was asking and her blush returned to her face, melting Sesshoumaru's anger to practically non-existence.

" Sesshoumaru... " Kioko said in embarrassed hesitation.

" Say it. " He requested again in a more tender tone, making her reluctance wither.

" S-Sesshoumaru. I love you. " Kioko said timidly. Sesshoumaru rewarded her by leaning down carefully and kissing her softly as his heated gaze looked into hers only to pull away and return to where he was, hovering over her.

" Again. " Sesshoumaru order with a more husky tone of voice. Kioko's eyes glazed with a longing gaze before her voice filled with more certainty.

" I love you. " She said again. Sesshoumaru repeated the action of leaning down and kissing her, but this time it was more passionate. Still, neither closed their eyes to cut the connections their gazes had as Kioko kissed him back. Sesshoumaru then pulled away again but this time keeping his lips a mere few inches from hers as his golden eyes pierced through Kioko's pink orbs with desire.

" Again. " Kioko heard Sesshoumaru say yet again with a voice dripping in a quiet, husky sound making a shiver go up her spine and her heart to race. She could tell by her right hand that laid on his chest, that Sesshoumaru's heart was pounding just as powerfully, undoubtedly in sync with hers.

" I love you, Sesshoumaru. " She repeated in a sensual tone of voice that had Sesshoumaru's body practically flood with arousing heat. This time their eyes closed as he crashed his lips against hers in a carnal kiss that almost took Kioko's very breath away. Wrapping her right arm around Sesshoumaru's neck she pulled him closer, feeling his fangs nipping at her bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening her mouth, his tongue quickly met hers, dominating her mouth as he gently pressed his body against hers in attempts to be closer to her. His right hand balled into a fist, clenching her hair that laid on the pillow within his tightened grip as he used his right forearm to help keep him from crushing the poor woman's injured body. Her scent was overloading his senses as much as the very feel of her was. Kioko felt the pain in her chest from her injury as Sesshoumaru pressed his body against hers but found she couldn't care in the slightest as Sesshoumaru's body heat engulfed her own body. She heard a guttural growl escape him in arousal when she had parted her lips, causing her left hand that was now against his right side clenched at his shirt. Her nails inadvertently clawed at his skin beneath the fabric making him growl lowly in further arousal.

Sesshoumaru then lessened the fervor in his kiss the moment he heard Kioko's voice hitch at him slipping his left arm around her waist beneath her to pull her up to press her tighter against him. The sound was alluring as it was eye opening. He had to remain aware that she was fatally injured, not to mention the memory of the healer's words that claimed that Kioko would be in immense pain from the miasma still poisoning her body. Kioko, who felt Sesshoumaru's kiss weaken in intensity, had calmly broken the kiss, leaving the two of them slightly out of breath and staring into each other's eyes with tender yet longing gazes. She couldn't help being curious about what stopped the desire behind his kiss so suddenly. Before she could bother to ask him, he removed his arm from around her waist and his fisted hand within her hair to remove himself from her body. He hesitated to do so, but if he were to remain in control of himself it was best he did to calm his body.

" Rest here. I'll get the healer. " He told her softly before getting off of the bed to stand beside it. He didn't want to leave, he feared if he did she would fall back under into a ten-day long slumber, but the healer was needed. He turned and walked over towards the door and was about to open it to leave.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko called out in a tone Sesshoumaru hadn't expected to hear. Sesshoumaru looked over to see hurt and confusion in Kioko's eyes. " I don't want you to leave. Can't we wait for the healer in Rin's garden? I haven't seen her in a while. She must be worried too. " Kioko said as her gaze turned to the fabrics that hung above the bed, unable to look at Sesshoumaru in fear that she'd begin to cry. She had a guess as to why he suddenly didn't want to touch her, and the idea alone was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. Sesshoumaru didn't understand what changed her demeanor so drastically, but he agreed that she had a point. Perhaps fresh air would be better for both of them. Opening the door, Sesshoumaru's cold mask came face to face with Taro who turned to look back at him. Leaving Taro standing there, Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket back from Kioko's body. Kioko looked up at him, blushing slightly from the action. Sesshoumaru then tentatively put his left arm beneath her shoulders and his right beneath her legs before lifting her into his arms bridal style. She felt immense pain in her chest and body at the movement and seethed as she clutched a hand to the bandages on her chest.

His gaze almost crumbled to an apologetic one but the most he could muster was to hold her closer in what he was sure was more comfortable for her before making his way to the now open door. Once making it to the opening Kioko opened her clenched eyes to look over and see the red-haired twin staring back at her with urgency. Seeing Taro again filled her with joy as she smiled kindly towards him, much to his surprise.

" Kioko! " Taro greeted enthusiastically before remembering his Lord, who was currently holding her. Immediately Taro stood straight with sweat beginning to appear on his brow. Kioko almost giggled at him, remembering how interestingly comical the twins tended to be when Sesshoumaru was around. Ignoring her intense wave of pain Kioko smiled wider at the demon before responding.

" It's good to see you, Taro. " Kioko greeted in return with a sweet tone of voice that almost had Sesshoumaru itching to put her back in the room to lock away from having to share her with others. Especially his male twin guards that Kioko seemed to have grown friendly with.

" Send for the healer and have her meet us in Rin's garden. Kioko and I will wait there for her arrival. " Sesshoumaru instructed Taro coldly, making him feel a chill go up his spine. Once again his lord was suffocating the air with his possessive demonic aura over the human woman. Taro quickly nodded in understanding then ran off to do as he was told before Sesshoumaru calmly began to walk towards the garden.

" Has something happened to Karo? " Kioko asked in slight concern, furthering Sesshoumaru's irritation.

" No. I have sent Jaken on an errand which left Rin alone. I had sent Karo to take Jaken's place while he is away. " Sesshoumaru informed her as they passed a couple of servants who looked none too pleased with the scene of Sesshoumaru holding Kioko in his arms as they walked by.

" Well, I'm sure Jaken will be fine. You wouldn't have sent him if he wasn't capable of doing whatever you asked him to do. " Kioko reasoned as she looked at her hands that rested on her stomach. The two then walked in silence. Kioko closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Sesshoumaru holding her and relaxed at his masculine scent filling her nose. Her entire body pulsated with intense pain that she tried to ignore to the best of her abilities. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was evaluating how light Kioko had become. He should make her eat more proper meals now that she was awake. She weighed practically nothing in his arms, and though he had always known her to be light, it still worried him. At arriving at the garden, Sesshoumaru walked into the area that shined brightly from the afternoon sun. Kioko opened her eyes to look around, expecting to see Rin running towards her on sight, but was amazed to find that both she and Karo were no where to be found. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Kioko's expression showed her deep concern. " Is Rin doing alright? Where is she? " Kioko inquired. Sesshoumaru was also surprised to see that Rin wasn't in her favorite place and concluded it must have been either lunch or she was playing in her room.

" Rin is fine; however, she hasn't been fairing well with your condition. " Sesshoumaru informed the priestess before laying her in her spot underneath the tree Kioko favored. She seethed again as her body touched the ground beneath her. It was odd. Her entire body suddenly felt as if it was being sliced open and repeatedly stabbed wherever her body came into contact with something else. Like her very bones would shatter at the smallest physical connection.

" Will she be joining us today? " Kioko asked in further worry that she wouldn't get to see the bright-eyed little girl as she dismissed her previous tell of being in any sort of pain. Even while Sesshoumaru hesitated to answer her in suspicion of her reaction.

" I will ensure it. For now, we shall wait for the healer. " Sesshoumaru replied as he brushed at Kioko's bangs with a clawed finger before standing proudly by her right side. It was then that Taro had arrived with the castle healer and stood watch at the entrance while the demoness made her way across the garden towards her Lord and his Lady. Once she stood before Sesshoumaru, she bowed in respect before looking over at Kioko who looked back at her curiously. Until the elder woman's eyes met with hers making Kioko react instantly with a kind and genuine smile. Such a first reaction caught the old demoness off guard.

" I'm surprised to see you awake; I hadn't suspected you to. " The doctor told her in a monotone voice. Kioko's smile only widened with added warmth.

" So it seems. I'd like to thank you in advance for treating me. I'm sure a human such as myself felt to be a demeaning insult to your services. " Kioko responded with a sweet tone of voice that had caused a small smile to creep onto Sesshoumaru's face. Just as he expected, Kioko bore no prejudice of any kind towards his elderly healer.

" I serve under Lord Sesshoumaru. If he finds you worth healing, then I will abide by his wishes. " The demoness responded in subtle surprise. For a human, this priestess was being awfully kind to a demon such as herself.

" Forgive me; I'm being terribly rude. My name is Kioko, and I am pleased to meet you. " Kioko introduced herself respectfully as the elderly woman kneeled next to her still mesmerized by the human's stunning piercing pink eyes, serene smile, and absolute beauty.

" You may call me Mikoto. " Was all the demoness replied with before she began to look Kioko over. Kioko, who felt the elder being wary of her presence, had decided to remain quiet in order to help the woman work in peace and feel more comfortable. For a few minutes, the check-up went by in silence. Kioko closed her eyes in hopes to help her body calm its pain while her smile remained on her face as she laid against the tree while Mikoto worked. Sesshoumaru watched with a keen eye to ensure Mikoto stuck to what she was supposed to be doing and nothing more. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru noticed Mikoto freeze while analyzing Kioko's chest did his stomach suddenly drop.

" What is it? " Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Kioko opened her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru curiously at hearing his tone before her gaze turned to the demoness sitting at her right. Mikoto was staring at the yellow glow around her hands that hovered over Kioko's chest in shock which worried Kioko immediately and made the smile fall from her lips. Mikoto's dark blue orbs look into Kioko's with a hint of caution before she spoke to the young woman with a wary tone.

" Tell me, are you in any sort of pain at all? " Mikoto asked carefully in what seemed to be slightly fearful of the answer.

" Yes. Unfortunately, my entire body seems to be acting sensitively to any sort of touch and my chest hasn't eased up since I've awoken. I tried to ignore it as best as I could, but it is getting to be unbearable. " Kioko replied honestly, catching Sesshoumaru off guard. She was in immense pain, and she didn't show or tell him. She didn't seem to be in pain during their heated moment from earlier before. Mikoto's eyes winced at Kioko's answer.

" I'm amazed you're alive at all right now. " Mikoto began to say before the yellow glow disappeared from her hands before she placed them in her lap to sit up straight to look Kioko in the eyes with a dire look in her gaze. " I healed your chest wound to the best I was able, but I haven't done anything to treat the miasma that has poisoned your body for I am unable to do so. It appears to be eating away at your body more rapidly than I originally anticipated and has already begun to break away at your heart and inner organs. If you do not have it purified from your body soon, you will not be able to prevent permanent and lethal damages. " Mikoto finished informing Kioko who's eyes widened at the news as Sesshoumaru simply looked shocked. With a saddened expression Kioko smiled at Mikoto with the kindest expression she could muster.

" I suppose cheating death was harder than I thought. I understand, and I thank you for healing me to the extent that you have to the best of your capabilities. " Kioko said rationally calm. Mikoto had to admit; she was amazed at this woman. She had just told the mortal girl she was at fatal risk and instead of getting angry or hectic to find an answer, the priestess simply accepted what Mikoto had to say. Kioko's gaze turned to Sesshoumaru whose face returned to an empty expression, but his eyes looked at her with confliction. At the conclusion that she was no longer required, Mikoto stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru in departure, and to his amazement, the elderly demoness then bowed in respect towards Kioko who smiled warmly at the old woman and bowed her head as best she could in her position in return. Mikoto then flashed an amused smile at Kioko before turning and leaving the two to handle the news on their own since there was nothing else she could do. After watching her leave, Sesshoumaru and Kioko looked at each other. " Was this something you were already made aware of? " Kioko asked in a quiet like tone.

" Yes. I have sent Jaken to find the dead priestess when I was informed the night I brought you here. " Sesshoumaru told Kioko in a detached tone. Smiling more warmly, Kioko felt comfort at hearing Sesshoumaru instantly did what she was going to suggest he do.

" I'm glad, that would be the first option I'd consider as well. In any case, Kikyo is not at all easy to find, and for a demon like Jaken, the chances of coming across her are even less likely. I suggest sending him to Kaede who unlike me would be spiritually strong enough to make a shikigami to search for Kikyo and inform her of what is going on. At best, Kikyo would be here in a matter of days depending on the amount of time this all takes. " Kioko concluded, amazing Sesshoumaru that she came up with a strategy that quickly. After carefully considering every option he had nodded in agreement. He'd send for Jaken immediately. As he turned to order Taro to get a message to Jaken about the new plan, both Sesshoumaru and Kioko noticed Rin and Karo appearing at the garden entrance. The two of them stood there stunned, staring at the priestess in shock before Rin darted forward running towards Kioko. Kioko instantly beamed with happiness at seeing the young girl and sat up slightly more in order to embrace the child the moment Rin was within arm's reach. It wasn't until Rin was five feet from Kioko's awaiting form that Sesshoumaru stopped Rin.

" Rin. " Sesshoumaru suddenly called out loudly in reprimand of her running towards the injured priestess so recklessly. Had Rin ran over and jumped onto Kioko as the girl was known to do, she could cause Kioko severe pain. Rin jumped and froze in place to look over at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Seeing his slightly angered expression and how his tone held an alarmed tone as well, she had wondered if she had done something wrong. Kioko was rushed with a feeling of outrage at seeing Rin's expression because of Sesshoumaru's protective reaction. Turning her pink eyes towards the demon lord in a disapproving scowl Kioko spoke in a clear tone dripping with distaste.

" Sesshoumaru! " Kioko shouted out in anger of her own, making Sesshoumaru look at her in distinct agitation. " Do not scare her. " Kioko warned him making him feel both empowered and vulnerable at her eyes piercing through him as his inner demon felt her aura dominantly demanding him to obey. Even the twins who watched from the entrance felt their blood run cold at what just happened. Kioko, a human, just dominantly gave Sesshoumaru, their demon lord, an order, and Sesshoumaru's demonic aura had spiked in reaction. They half-expected Sesshoumaru to react dangerously towards Kioko out of demonic instinct to take dominant control but were surprised when he hadn't. It just goes to show that the most well-protected person within the entire castle was indeed Rin. Between Sesshoumaru's protective nature towards Rin and Kioko's caring adoration for the girl, no one would last a moment if harm ever came to the child. Especially, if the two were willing to openly warn the other for doing anything to Rin, as Kioko had just done.

After a short stare down, Kioko's stern eyes looked over at Rin and softened before a kind smile appeared on her face. She then outstretched her arms gracefully towards Rin who was now looking at Kioko with an expression that revealed she was on the brink of tears. " It's alright Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru is simply concerned because of my current condition. Come here. " Kioko explained carefully to Rin who looked at Sesshoumaru before daring to move. Sesshoumaru hesitated but at Kioko's words and his stomach dropping at the thought of denying the two the others presence, had nodded in permission for the girl to do as Kioko had asked of her. Rin then darted towards Kioko again and slowed her speed once she reached the waiting woman. Sitting on her knees by Kioko's right side she looked up into Kioko's pink eyes that looked at her filled with warmth. Her left hand rested in her lap as her right hand reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Rin's left ear, in a loving action. " Rin? " Kioko called out in curiosity. Usually, Rin would glomp Kioko on sight, and now she was hesitant to touch the priestess. Sesshoumaru watched the interaction as worry filled his chest.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes inspected Kioko with concern. Kioko was laying in the grass, laying against the tree trunk as she was always known to do when resting in the garden. Kioko wore her priestess attire, but her shirt was slightly more open which allowed Rin a view of the bandages that covered her body. Her lovely black hair cascaded down her back and intertwined with the grass once it touched the ground as it swayed softly with the small breeze that had been filling the air since that morning. A kind smile graced her beautiful face, and her pink eyes pooled with a loving motherly warmth that watched her, unwavering. Kioko must have been in a lot of pain if Lord Sesshoumaru was warning Rin to keep her distance because of Kioko's condition. Still, Rin was washed over with relief at Kioko finally being awake. Her days of laying in bed, cuddling into the woman's unconscious side while waiting and wishing for her to wake up again were a thing of the past. Tears streamed down Rin's face as she looked down at her hands that balled in her lap. Kioko's smile fell slightly at the reaction Rin had given her.

Rin heard movement and then a hand on both of her shoulders, gripping them gently before pulling her forward into someone's embrace. She knew it was Kioko, if not by the gentle touch Kioko used to hold her, then by the smell of cherry blossoms she picked up on when held by this person. Kioko placed her right hand on the back of Rin's head holding it to her right shoulder as her left arm draped around the young girl's shoulders. Rin could feel Kioko's hair brushing against her forehead and instantly felt as if a dam in her had broke as tears instantly began to run heavier down her face and she began to cry loudly. She wrapped her arms around Kioko's back holding her as tightly as she could in relief.

" Kioko. They said you died and I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. " Rin spoke through her sobbing, pulling on Kioko's heartstrings. The smile fell from Kioko's lips instantly at hearing Rin's words and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she ignored the screaming pain her body felt from her holding Rin. Instead, Kioko held Rin tighter in comfort and happy to finally be back with Rin in what felt like forever. She could have lost this too. Not just being together with Sesshoumaru, but to be with Rin as well. Tears fell from Kioko's eyes as she clenched them shut in dismay.

" I'm so sorry. I'm here now, and everything will be okay. " Kioko told Rin with her voice breaking up from her own crying. Rin, pulled away slightly to look up at Kioko with a small smile as Kioko looked back down at her. A smile graced Kioko's lips again before taking her right hand from Rin's head to brush the tears from Rin's face. Then Rin's smile fell again.

" Kioko are you in a lot of pain? " Rin asked in innocent concern making Kioko smile wider.

" I am in a great deal of pain, but don't worry. Lord Sesshoumaru is going to make sure I get better. " Kioko said glancing up at the demon lord with a loving gaze that had Sesshoumaru's legs feel almost like jelly. Kioko then looked back down at Rin who released her grip on Kioko to pull away gently in order to talk to the woman about everything she had missed while she was sleeping. Sesshoumaru watched the scene as it played out and felt his chest fill with relief. Not only for Rin but also for Kioko who, despite her crying, seemed to be happy. He felt it was safe to leave the two humans together had he left the twins to guard them, so without a word he walked towards the garden entrance to get the message out to Jaken as soon as possible so that he was able to return to Kioko. He gave strict orders to the twins as he walked by that they were to watch the two humans like a hawk. Once he was out of sight, the two guards looked at each other before grinning widely at the other, then running over to greet Kioko as well as do as their Lord had ordered them.

Before anyone knew it two hours had passed by. The twins were currently back at the garden entrance upon Kioko's request so they wouldn't get in trouble with Sesshoumaru. Rin was on Kioko's left side, sleeping with her head on the woman's thigh in which Kioko ignored the pain to allow. The girl was surrounded by flowers she had retrieved to give to Kioko or play with while the two talked and before she knew it, she had grown endlessly tired enough to fall asleep. Kioko imagined it was from her worries over Kioko but now that the woman was awake it was catching up to the poor child. Sesshoumaru had just returned and had stopped to stand by Kioko's right side to observe the scene as Kioko's left hand petted Rin's head with admiration. She knew he was there, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from Rin at the moment.

" The message has been sent. " Sesshoumaru informed her, but his only response was a nod. He remained unmoved, as he found this scene to be one he wanted to witness. Kioko's smile fell, however, at remembering the earlier moment she had with Sesshoumaru in his chambers. He had pulled away from her during such a heated moment that it had concerned her. With Rin asleep, she felt there couldn't be any harm in addressing it with him.

" Sesshoumaru, are you disgusted by me? " Kioko asked in a quiet tone, both out of fear of asking the question and as not to wake Rin. Sesshoumaru's eyes sharply turned to her in confusion of the inquiry. Disgusted? Of course not. What made such an idea cross her mind?

" What makes you ask? " Sesshoumaru asked in return instead of answering making Kioko wince.

" Earlier, before we came down to the garden, you suddenly pulled away from me, and it made me think that perhaps you were sickened by me, because of what happened with Naraku. " Kioko began to say, making dread fill Sesshoumaru's stomach. He hadn't meant to make her feel insecure in how he felt by pulling away. He simply didn't want to hurt her. " I wouldn't blame you if you were. I'm disgusted with myself and filled with shame. At the hot spring, things didn't get to a point of no return, but still, things got a bit too far. I can still feel him rubbing against me through my clothes. " Kioko said as her voice broke at the recollection and her legs instinctively tightened together, which Sesshoumaru noticed as rage began to pulse through his blood. " Knowing that, I'm sure the mere thought of touching me disgusts you. I will understand if you can't forgive me for being weak enough to allow him to do all that he has done to me. I wouldn't blame you if you can't see me the same as you have before, because I can't see me the same way either. When he cut off my mating collar, I swear I tried to get it back, but he prevented me from doing so, and now I don't even know where it is. " Kioko continued on to say as tears fell down her face and heartbreak filled her eyes as she looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. " I am so very sorry that I lost it. I swear the moment I get better, I will go to look for it and return it to you. " Kioko said as a sob escaped her making her cover her mouth with her right hand and look away from Sesshoumaru to face her lap before clenching her eyes shut in hopes of making the tears stop.

Sesshoumaru could feel many things bashing through his chest in that moment. Anger. Not only towards Naraku but also at what Naraku had done to Kioko. He was scolding himself for unknowingly making Kioko feel he couldn't stand the thought of touching her which couldn't have been farthest from the truth. If anything he wanted more than ever to mate with her in order to guarantee that she was no longer threatened by Naraku or be taken away from him again. Sadness. For Kioko feeling the way she now did towards herself. He knew she hated her own existence from the damages her family had caused her but in the time the two of them had spent together he had found she was healing from those past wounds. Now she sat here crying, sickened with herself for something he did not hold her accountable for. She felt violated. She was right about things not going too far, but he knew through the rage he'd feel had it gone past that unforgivable point, that he would still be unable to let her go. That he'd still want her to be his.

Worst of all she was distraught over losing the collar he, unknown to her, currently had in his possession. To see the heartbreak in her eyes at the idea of him no longer wanting her and her going off to find the collar in order to return it to him made his heart ache. It hadn't been a full day, and she was apologizing to him with endless grief. It was because she cared this much about him and his feelings that he had grown to love her as strongly as he did. No other was able to understand him the way she did. Well, Jaken was able to understand him to an extent but not in the same way Kioko did. No, he never had any intention of giving her up the moment she agreed to wear that collar. Nothing that has happened had changed that. Sesshoumaru took several steps towards Kioko before he was standing directly beside her watching her body shake with her sobs that she was doing her best to silence. Kneeling down beside her Sesshoumaru's empty expression looked at her with a softened gaze.

" Look at me, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru said, using her name knowing she would react in his favor. Kioko still sobbing wiped at her face with her right sleeve before doing what he asked of her and sat up straighter to look him in the eyes again. His golden eyes looked at her with pure devotion before he spoke again in a detached tone. " I never said I was disgusted by you, nor do I feel as such towards you. " Sesshoumaru began to say making Kioko's eyes widen in surprise. " You are not weak, and you did not allow Naraku to do anything. I feel no differently towards you, and there is nothing to forgive you for. " He continued to say as he reached out with his right hand to wipe her drying tears from her face with a soothing touch. " I also have no intention of letting you go. " He said as he took back his right hand to reach into his left sleeve to retrieve an item only to pull it into view and hold it out gracefully towards Kioko for her to see. Pink eyes met with the small lack chocker she had lost with shocked eyes that stared at it emotionally, relieved to see it wasn't gone. " Therefore, I prefer for you to have this and for you to leave this rosary to remain around my neck. " Sesshoumaru finished saying with a softer tone as his eyes watched her expectedly.

Kioko was speechless. She thought that she had lost both Sesshoumaru and that choker at the same time and now she sat there seeing that they both were never gone. He still wanted to be with her, and he still wanted to be engaged to her. Once again Sesshoumaru hadn't let her down and had proved her insecurities wrong. There wasn't a person alive she wouldn't go against if they were ever to speak poorly of this demon man. He truly was her demonic prince charming. With her now calmed down she nodded quickly, fearing that if she spoke she'd start crying all over again. Sesshoumaru then with a small smile carefully placed the collar around her neck again and once done made sure her hair didn't get caught in it. Kioko's fingers from her left hand brushed at the fabric with adoration as one last tear fell from her right eyes as she stared at his feet. Kioko then looked up at Sesshoumaru, she slowly leaned forward, and in response, he had done the same. Placing his right hand on her left shoulder, he carefully pulled her to him as her eyes closed and her lips met his in a tender kiss. Kioko's placed both of her hands up to Sesshoumaru's face, brushing her fingers to both of his cheeks in a light touch.

The twins, who watched from a distance behind Sesshoumaru were instantly floored. Their eyes widened to the point that they practically bugged out of their heads and their bottom jaws almost hit the ground. Their demon lord was kissing Kioko, a human woman, right in front of them! Not to mention the mating collar he had just placed on her delicate neck. Rin, with her head still rested on Kioko's left thigh, remained asleep and unmoved as this happened. Like a small happy family. Pulling away the two looked into each other's eyes. Sesshoumaru's mask back on his face but a warm and happy smile graced Kioko's expression with love filled eyes. She couldn't be more grateful for this moment, even with the pain screaming through her body right now. It didn't matter. Placing her left hand gently back onto Rin's head Kioko put her right hand to brush her fingers across the rosary that laid against Sesshoumaru's chest, her eyes not once leaving his before she spoke.

" I love you, Sesshoumaru. "


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It was a day later when things took a turn for the worst. Sesshoumaru was awoken early in the morning before the sun even thought of rising from the sounds of Kioko heavily coughing with what seemed to be the inability to breathe. When the heavy scent of iron hit his nose, he practically jumped up and with eyes that cut through the dark looked at her to see that she was coughing up an alarming amount of blood. He sat her up and leaned her to the side to help her breathe as blood continued to spill from her lips, but from the new position, she was finally able to take in deep breaths. Eventually, Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru's void expression from the corner of her right eye. The pink orb was glimmering with obvious pain as she panted heavily in hoping to catch her body up with oxygen again. Sesshoumaru called out for the twins outside the door, who entered upon Sesshoumaru's request only to be hit with the heavy scent of blood in the room. Ordering the twins to fetch Mikoto, the castle's healer, with a severe tone speaking the order, the two guards went running after closing the door to the room.

" Sesshoumaru, it hurts. " Kioko said honestly as her left hand clenched at her shirt above her heart.

" Remain calm, Mikoto is on her way. " Sesshoumaru responded while trying not to cringe his nose. Her blood. He could smell small hints of Naraku's miasma mixed along with it. It was unnerving, to say the least. Not for a moment did he move from where he sat beside her on the bed, keeping her in place as he listened to her labored breaths. Where the hell was that dead wench that he called for days prior? He was certain Inuyasha's undead priestess would have come running had she heard about Kioko's brush with death at the hands of Naraku. Yet, there had been no sign of her hearing the news. Perhaps it was necessary for him to retrieve her himself. By force, if need be.

A knock was then heard at the door, dragging Sesshoumaru back from his thoughts to look at it from over his left shoulder before permitting the visitor to enter. Quickly, Mikoto came into the room with a bag of medical supplies. Rushing to the bed, she witnessed the blood that stained the front of Kioko's shirt and the bedding around her head. With a grim expression, Mikoto went straight to work by returning Kioko to lie on her back. Suddenly, Kioko screamed a bone-chilling scream as she gripped her bandaged chest tightly with both of her fists digging into her skin as her head flew back from the rush of devastating pain. A shiver went up Sesshoumaru's back at the sound that had Mikoto acting quickly. A bubble of blood escaped Kioko's mouth as a gurgling sound filled the air at her struggling to breathe again. It was burning her lungs as if she were drowning and tears began to fill her eyes. Kioko squirmed in the bed as sweat began to dowse her skin and clothes. Sesshoumaru, noticing how Kioko's right hand was ripping the bandage around her chest from her forceful grip, had reached out with his right hand to prevent it from causing any further damage. Kioko gripped it as tightly as she could and though her abnormal strength was almost nonexistent at the moment, his hand still hurt from the hold she had. Kioko's teeth were clenched, and even without his grasp on her hand, he could clearly see that Kioko was shaking. Her pink eyes looked at Sesshoumaru with desperation for him to end her suffering, reminding Sesshoumaru of Mikoto telling him before Kioko awoke that it would have been best to kill the woman out of mercy.

Without delay, Mikoto put a green-tinted powder and a small cup of water for Kioko to take to Kioko's lips, forcing her to digest the powder while explaining to the young priestess that it was a painkiller that would also help her sleep. Once taken Kioko coughed from the disgusting taste resulting in more blood splattering through the air.The medicine began taking effect almost instantly as Mikoto rushed Kioko's body back to laying on her left side while the herbs slowly began to relax Kioko's frame and her shaking reduced to nothing as her eyes grew heavy. Her hand loosened in Sesshoumaru's grip that had yet to let her hand go. Without hesitation, Kioko had fallen asleep under the command of the drug. A sigh of relief could be heard from Mikoto before she began to evaluate Kioko's condition with her glowing hands scanning the human's body only for her expression to turn grim.

" Her heart is being eaten away, and the miasma is seeping into her very blood. It seems her heart is the most targeted organ the miasma is focused on. Have you any news on how long it shall take the priestess you summoned to arrive? " Sesshoumaru's eyes hadn't left Kioko for an instant despite her back now facing his direction, even while Mikoto spoke his eyes didn't dare move away.

" I do not. " Sesshoumaru responded with a void voice. Watching as Mikoto walked over to the opposite end of the bed and reached across the mattress to carefully wipe the blood from Kioko's mouth. The earlier scream still rang through Sesshoumaru's head. That was all it took. Sesshoumaru's patience had officially run out. He brought Kioko's hand that he still held in his grip to his lips, brushing them on her fingers before gently placing the hand in a comfortable position. He stood and began making his way for the door and before walking out the door stopped to look over the boa on his right shoulder at Mikoto who looked back at him from now the side of the bed where he once occupied. " I expect you to care for her in my absence. " Sesshoumaru ordered with a bite of warning, almost daring Mikoto to do otherwise.

" Of course, my Lord. Your wish is mine to grant. " Mikoto said calmly, seeming unphased by her young Lord's very clear threat. Keep her safe and alive, or I will kill you. Sesshoumaru stared off with the elderly healer for an instant before turning to walk out of the room. Mikoto stared at the door before looking at Kioko with sharp eyes. ' You've certainly ensnared our demon Lord, girl. Not that I'm complaining. ' Mikoto thought as she watched Kioko sleeping with her dark blue gaze turning slightly softer. Such a strange little human her master had found. Memories of Sesshoumaru's birth and watching him grow during many of her years came to mind before visualizing Sesshoumaru kissing Kioko's hand a few moments ago. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru brought this girl home with him, that Mikoto had ever seen him show any such genuine emotions or actions. With her left hand, Mikoto petted at Kioko's head gently before giving a small appreciative smile towards the unconscious human that laid in Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru walked out of the entrance to his vast castle and looked up at the sun rising in the east ahead of him. Using his demonic senses, he waited to feel the presence he wished to locate, and when he felt the energy in a vague direction, he instantly decided that was where he'd start looking. A golden ball of light engulfed his form, and with great haste, Sesshoumaru was off in search of Kikyo. ' No, I'm not complaining at all. '

The sun was setting when Sesshoumaru finally found Kikyo's location. The whole way there his thoughts were consumed with Kioko, who he was forced to leave at the castle, making him more impatient than he was before he went to fetch the undead vermin. Remembering the last time he had left Kioko's side made him more concerned with returning to her where he could personally see to her care and safety. Arriving at where he sensed the spiritual aura and caught the smell of dirt and graveyard soil, he landed gracefully in a small opening of trees in Kikyo's path as she was walking towards his direction. Kikyo stopped, however, once she saw Sesshoumaru appear. They both held blank expressions and sharp eyes while looking at each other.

" So it's you. What are you doing here? Where is Kioko? " Asked Kikyo in a cold tone that held an accusing bite which made Sesshoumaru glare with a sliver of anger. The air around the two of them grew rapidly intense to the point that no living thing made a sound. Only swaying leaves filled the silence until Sesshoumaru answered.

" Kioko is in need of purification. I sent for you days ago. " Sesshoumaru said as detached as possible with Kikyo's expression of surprise telling him she hadn't heard of anything he spoke of until now. He was sure that Kikyo kept an eye out for how Kioko was fairing on a regular basis. For her not to know everything that had been going on by now seemed odd.

" What do you mean purification? What happened? " Kikyo inquired immediately. Her worry over Kioko was so drastically sudden that even she couldn't hide the flash of fear that her brown eyes revealed.

" I do not have time to explain things to you. " Was all Sesshoumaru said as he waited for her to agree with very little patience.

" I will not move unless I have good reason to believe you. " Kikyo replied making Sesshoumaru's eyes flash red for a moment, and Kikyo's guard to rise dramatically.

" Naraku has infected Kioko's body with a potent miasma. She is dying as we speak. Either comply, or I will use force to drag you there. " Sesshoumaru threatened with a small growl in his voice. Kikyo stood there contemplating her next move. It could be a trick, but she doubted Sesshoumaru would hurt her when it would so negatively affect Kioko's standing with him. As well of the possibility of this being true she couldn't afford the cost of not going whether she trusted Sesshoumaru or not. To know Kioko could be in a life-threatening situation was a deal breaker. Especially if it was indeed at the hands of Naraku. So with her mind made up, Kikyo walked calmly towards Sesshoumaru, and stopped to stand in front of him with an expecting glare. Sesshoumaru quickly developed them in light, to Kikyo's surprise, before taking off back for the Western Castle.

It wasn't until the next morning's sunrise when the two of them made it back to his domain. Sesshoumaru landed outside of the castle doors, instructing Kikyo to stay put for him to retrieve Kioko. On the way back, Kikyo explained she would need a place of peace and purity, preferably with clean water that held healing properties. Sesshoumaru knew just the area that was right on the outskirts of his castle that he had told Rin to escape to had trouble ever come to pass at Western Castle. Walking with long powerful strides Sesshoumaru strolled in, feeling every hall he walked through that led to his bed chambers to be excruciatingly long. Before he knew it, he was face to face with the all too familiar door, and the two worry filled demon twins standing on either side of it. Kioko's blood and Naraku's miasma vigorously filled the air even from down the corridor. Sesshoumaru passed his guards and opened to door to quickly whip his eyes towards the bed. There Kioko remained, right where he had left her, now laying on her right side towards Mikoto, who was sitting patiently by the bed. At hearing the door open, Mikoto looked with a stern expression until she noted it to be Sesshoumaru and stood before bowing in respect of her Lord entering the room.

" I take it you have retrieved the priestess you were looking for? " Mikoto inquired as she stood up straight again. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes darted from Mikoto before then returning to Kioko and then walk towards her resting formon the bed. The miasma infected blood was more powerfully scented within the room making Sesshoumaru almost cringe.

" I have. " Sesshoumaru responded coldly before making it to the side of the bed to stand next to Mikoto. His eyes swiftly swept over Kioko's form. She was almost ghostly white, and her body was trembling in what looked to be a high fever with sweat layering her skin. Her bandages looked to have just been changed as he looked to his left on the floor to see the old ones soaked in blood and purplish sludge. Mikoto, seeing his eyes drift towards her feet looked to see what he was looking at.

" Soon her blood will be nothing more than this disgusting toxin. I suggest this priestess does what she needs to do quickly. " Mikoto said as Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko again before going to pick her up bridal style. She was lighter. Again. " She should remain asleep for a short while longer until the next dose needs to be administered. If this priestess is of any worth, then she should have no problems keeping this human girl asleep. " Mikoto went on to inform the dog demon before he settled Kioko in his arms and began walking away with her in his hold. Not wasting any more time, Sesshoumaru dashed forward and within a minute was back at the castle gate. Walking out he headed to where he left Kikyo, who now looked at Kioko's form with shock. Once he stood by her side, he engulfed them in light yet again to rush them over to the spring that laid just a few miles east. The whole way, Kikyo's concern filled eyes never left Kioko's sleeping face.

It wasn't long before they landed. Kikyo surveyed the area to ensure it was a proper place to do what she needed. A clearing circled by full ancient trees, lush green grass with not a blemish to be seen, a dazzling pond the size of a small lake and a waterfall rushing from the far end of the water. It was perfect. It was overflowing with pure spiritual energy and would serve Kioko's purification splendidly. Walking over to the water, Kikyo touched the surface with her right index finger and with her left hand held up as if in prayer she chanted a few words. The water began to shine and what looked like traces of a soul twinkled above the surface. Kikyo watched knowing that in a sense it was indeed a soul. It was the purity of the water, it's spiritual essence, and it's very life force which enhanced this particular springs healing capabilities. Once done Kikyo looked to make sure everything was in order before turning to walk back towards Sesshoumaru to then evaluate Kioko's condition more thoroughly.

" Her heart is being eaten away, and the miasma has so deeply infected her body that it has begun to taint her soul. Her powers are severed and unable to provide her with any assistance in healing her. I'll have to purify more than the miasma at this point but also her very soul if I am to save her. " Kikyo said before looking Sesshoumaru in the eye with a stern gaze. " She must be placed within the center of the water, but it is best I do it and that you kept your distance. It's possible your demonic aura could taint the spiritual properties of the water should you touch it. " Kikyo informed him before stopping to stand in front of him to take Kioko from him. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flickered with displeasure, but he knew this undead wench wouldn't cause Kioko harm. That it was necessary if Kioko was to be healed properly. So, reluctantly, he placed Kioko down to sit upon the grass and Kikyo kneeled down to sit beside Kioko's left. Kikyo then took Kioko's right arm and placed it over her shoulders to hold the sleeping woman's wrist with her right hand. Kikyo's left arm encircled Kioko's waist before standing to pull Kioko up with her. With a bit of struggle, Kikyo walked ahead and looked down at her reflection before stepping into the cold glimmering water. Sesshoumaru watched intently, with his stomach dropping further and further with every step Kikyo took to the center of the pond.

Once there, Kikyo gently let Kioko go but continued to hold her head over the water that reached Kikyo's hips and adjusted her unconscious friend so that she floated upon the surface on her back. Her head pointed in the direction of the waterfall, and her feet pointed in Sesshoumaru's direction. Her beautiful black hair flowed elegantly within the glowing water as well as her priestess attire she still wore. Kikyo's eyes shimmered with the deepest of concerns before carefully releasing Kioko to allow her to sink into the water, watching as her friends face sunk below the water's surface. Sesshoumaru was alerted to the action and almost ran over until he saw the pond glow exponentially brighter. Kikyo placed her hands in a praying position. Her brown eyes stared at Kioko who seemed to have correctly fallen into a trance induced sleep which was the first step of the purifying process. Kioko's body was outlined in a white light. Kikyo's left hand remained in prayer position as her right hand moved into the water to hover over Kioko's heart before her eyes then closed to begin praying. Instantly, Sesshoumaru watched as the lake's light grew almost blindingly, like a world of white laid within the crater of earth instead of water. Kikyo, from the hips up, was all that could be seen within the glowing light. Kikyo's eyes opened again to look at Kioko's sleeping face with the hope that her treasured friend would beat this.

Kioko's chest moved up and down slowly from her calm and stable breaths. Her pink eyes peeked open to see a bright blue sky and white clouds floating high above her. Her nose catching the scent of grass and trees made a small smile appear on her face as a soft breeze brushed at her bangs. Sitting up, she looked at her surroundings to see a vast field of grass and wheat dancing in the gentle wind. It was peaceful and warm. Looking around further, her smile vanished at the realization that Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were nowhere to be found. Standing up she quickly turned to look in every direction in order to locate the others, but she saw no one. She was alone. In hopes of catching onto Sesshoumaru's powerful demonic aura, Kioko attempted to use her powers but quickly learned that they too, were gone. Her stomach dropped. She was alone, defenseless, lost and in the open. Her eyes dashed from place to place to find somewhere to go, but there were no tree lines in sight or mountains that could contain caves for her to duck into. Taking a calm breath, she darted into a crouched position to be below grass level so that she wasn't easily spotted by anything else that could be nearby. Staring at her knees covered by her priestess pants with wide, fearful eyes, her mind raced with what all her options were other than to start walking to find out where she was. Just as she decided to start crawling in a random direction to stay out of sight, a haunting voice spoke directly into her left ear with a sinister tone. So closely, in fact, that she felt the heated breath hit her skin and body heat radiating against her back.

" Are you scared? " Whipping around with her fist lashing out, she looked behind her to see no one, but fear struck her entire frame. She knew that voice. With her guard up, Kioko's glaring gaze looked from right to left to catch some sort of clue on where this person had gone. " There's no need for fear. " She heard the sickening voice echo around her. Kioko's body began to tremble subconsciously as terror seeped into her heart before suddenly an agonizing pain filled her chest. Both her hands instinctively grabbed at her shirt over where her heart beated in pain. " You may even find you'll enjoy it. " She heard the voice say before her eyes looked up to see Naraku's red hues staring back at her delightfully. In shock, she shook her head no in a slow movement and leaned back away from him as he began to reach out towards her with his right hand, the gleam in his eyes shining brighter in anticipation of grabbing her. Before she knew it, she was up on her feet and running as fast as she could. Without looking back, her eyes darted in the areas ahead of her in search of a place to hide. She'd take anywhere. Any place where Naraku could not follow. " Do not run; there's no escaping the inevitable. " Kioko heard Naraku say in her right ear this time, making her rush her right hand up to cover her ear. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't figure out where to go, and there was only one place she could feel herself wanting to be.

" SESSHOUMARU! " Kioko yelled across the rich area, without hesitation of putting herself further in harm's way by giving away her location. Kioko heard Naraku laugh vigorously at her crying out for Sesshoumaru while she continued to run at top speed.

" He won't come for you. " Naraku's voice echoed again.

" Sesshoumaru, please help! Naraku- "

" -Will have what he desires soon enough. " Kioko then heard Naraku say making her suddenly freeze in place, no longer running, because this time the voice didn't come from the air around her or her ears as before. It was in her head. " I know all of your fears, doubts, regrets, and even the darkness you harnessed long before my miasma made its way through your body. " Naraku said tauntingly striking Kioko with further fear from what he could mean.

" Shut up; you don't know anything. " Kioko said with a tone that tried to sound grounded but still held a trembling tell.

" Oh, I'm fairly sure I do. " Naraku said with an obvious smirk in his tone. Suddenly the field of grass and wheat disappeared and faded into nothing but pitch black all around her causing Kioko to feel more frantic and contained. Just like Naraku's miasma prison had done. " For instance, I know that you regretfully asked your precious Lord Sesshoumaru to end your pathetic life because you were too weak to die by your own hand. " Kioko's eyes widen in shock. As the recollection of Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around her throat came to mind.

" Silence. " Kioko said weakly at the ugly truthful words he just said aloud.

" I also know that you wish it were Kagome your mother hated instead of you. " Naraku said making Kioko's eyes reflect her inner conflictions at him revealing her deepest thoughts out loud. The vision of her mother holding onto Kagome the night Kioko's father was buried flashed through her head.

　

' Keep your filthy hands off of my children, you worthless mistake! '

　

" I said shut up. " Kioko responded with a slightly more emotional voice.

" That a deep part of you has thought of killing your own mother. " Said Naraku with heavy pleasure evident in his voice as more moments flashed passed Kioko's sight. The time when Kioko finally told her mother the truth about what happened about the death of her husband.

　

' YOU HORRIBLE CHILD! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! '

' MOM, NO PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T TAKE THE BLAME ANYMORE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! '

　

Then the moment when Gramps took her shopping, and she returned to the house without him on account of him wanting to sign her up for school. Only to end up face to face with her mother rubbing the past in her face.

　

' Well, where is he? Hopefully, the past didn't repeat itself, especially since Kagome isn't here. '

　

" Enough! " Kioko said as she yelled in frustration of him knowing such personal, painful things about her. With him filling her ears, the pain in her heart, the tears stinging at her eyes, and her mother's words and memories in her head were beginning to overwhelm Kioko dramatically.

" And even that a tiny piece of you still doubts Sesshoumaru could have feelings for you, knowing that before you came along, he had been well known for his hatred of humans. " Kioko's eyes widened. The time when she had found out she wasn't naturally a human and that Sesshoumaru had already known such a fact long before allowing her to learn of it herself began to play in her head.

　

' Sesshoumaru. He said, "You've found one." How long have you known about this? '

' Is that why you always watched me after you came back? Why did you propose to me because I'm some sort of rare demon that you'd be able to obtain for yourself- '

' Then what is it about me that you hold dear the most? If not this apparent demon business then what? '

Then the many times of her mother screaming hateful words at her during her years under her mother's care. The days of her mother beating her with either her hands or objects. Worse was when she'd use her words to tell Kioko how she was utterly worthless and unwanted. How Kioko was her biggest mistake. How she wished it was Kioko who died instead of her beloved husband. That no one could ever truly love her and how the blood on Kioko's hands will drag her to hell where she wished Kioko would go sooner rather than later. That Kioko would never be loved by her or any other person. All of them, word for word, screaming, yelling over top each other in a loud static-like noise in Kioko's head that felt as if it was about to explode. Kioko then heard Naraku's laughter join the sounds of her mother's screaming words. Kioko squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gripped at her hair while trying to cover her ears in desperation of making it all end.

" STOP IT! " Kioko screamed. Ordering more than just Naraku to silence their intrusive words in her head. Suddenly it was dead quiet. Not a single sound could be heard except Kioko sobbing as tears began running down her face. She needed this to end. All she wanted to do was go home, but it had been so long that she couldn't even remember where home was. Just that it was where she wanted to be.

" You always were so gentle hearted. " A voice suddenly said warmly with what sounded like a smile in its voice. Kioko's eyes widened as her hands eventually fell to her side. Spinning around quickly Kioko looked behind her as the black world vanished only to morph into a place she knew best. The clearing that held the Sacred Tree in the feudal era. Standing beneath it was a man who stared back with a gaze the exact color as her own. His pitch black hair flying in the breeze that appeared out of nowhere to scoop her onyx strands to follow the same action. A warm smile graced his handsome face as it also reflected in his eyes that he passed down to her eighteen years ago. Kioko felt so much overwhelming emotion at once that her knees almost lost the strength to hold her up. However, she endured and instead sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around the muscular chest of the man beneath the Sacred Tree and sobbed harder then she was a few minutes ago.

" Dad. " Kioko called out as the pain in her swelling heart began to evaporate only to be replaced with absolute love. Her voice telling the man as such as he without hesitation wrapped his arms around her shoulders to hold her in a loving embrace. Her forehead pressed against his left shoulder as she sobbed in his arms and her body trembled from the emotions that were consuming her.

" I'm here, angel. I'm here. " Kioko heard her father say to her using not only the nickname he had been known to call her but with a kind and gentle voice. His hold on her made her feel the safest she had ever been since the last time she saw him alive, and his warmth made her feel so genuinely loved. Reminding her that the last time he had held her was right before he went falling into the street that day. She could smell his usual scent of light cologne and masculine scented soap as she buried her face into his chest. Many more tears ran down her face and began soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. It was the first time Akio had been able to interact with his beloved firstborn child in eight years. At hearing Kioko's sobs and sniffles slow down, Akio placed a hand on each of her shoulders before pulling her away from him.

" Now let me get a good look at you. " He said as Kioko wiped her face with the sleeve of her priestess outfit and then looked up at him standing straight. Kioko's black hair flowed elegantly down to her thighs as her priestess outfit was slightly disheveled from her hectic movements. Her head reached up to his nose as her pale skin practically glowed in contrast with her long eyelashes and hair. Her mystical glimmering pink eyes stared up at him with a gaze filled with the deepest love a child could have for their parent and emotions from hardships she had lived through without him. He couldn't believe this young woman was really his daughter. He had missed out on so many crucial years of her life and yet she still grew up to have such a beautiful and kind heart that was plainly visible in her eyes. " Look at you. You've become a strong, beautiful, and kind-hearted woman just as I had hoped you would. " He told her. His deep and strong voice made Kioko drop her guard, and his words caused her to feel a bit embarrassed at such praises that she hadn't expected to hear. Praises she was nowhere near used to hearing from anyone.

Kioko stared back at the man smiling happily. How she missed looking into the set of iris' that matched her own. There was no doubt where her beauty came from. Her father's black hair was slightly long and spiked messily as it caught the light that touched it. His skin was somewhat tanner than her own, but it too held a certain glow as much as hers did. Their eyes were the most significant similarity. His were warm with hints of wisdom and practically glittered with joy compared to her own. She noted the shirt he wore was his favorite one that she remembered him cherishing as much as life itself while she grew up. It was navy blue that had bright glittery words that read sloppily and incorrectly "Best Dad." There were also pictures in the same sparkling silver and sky blue glitter of a silver stick figure child holding hands with two adults, the suspected mom also in silver and the dad in blue. A messily drawn blue cat at their feet. Her heart swelled at the memory of her being the one to make him that very shirt when she was five-years-old.

After Kagome was a bit older, her father was in the living room playing a game with Kioko wearing that shirt. Kioko noticing the glittery figures pointed out how Kagome wasn't in the picture, which ignited the idea in her father to ask Kioko to draw Kagome on it for him since she was the original artist. Naturally, Kioko's seven-year-old self at the time was thrilled to do so and there next to the mother stick figure was the tiny silver figure of another little girl. When Souta came along her father had asked her to add Souta for him as well, which explained the blue little boy figure holding the dad figures other hand. Her father was the reason she used to love art so much. It was after he died that it became too painful to draw again especially when her mother furiously threw her sketchbooks away for daring to do something that brought her some peace of mind. Kioko reached out with her right hand and played with the shirt between her fingers, feeling the soft fabric and remembering how she never saw that shirt after his death, for her father was buried in it. She was so happy to see him that tears of joy were running down her face and a genuine heartfelt smile graced her lips.

" And you look just as you did when I last saw you, minus the carnage of course. " Kioko stated without the slightest bit of negativity. " How is it that you're here? Do you know where we are? " Kioko then went on to ask as Akio removed his hands from Kioko's shoulders to place them at his sides. His smile grew warmer as it widened on his face.

" You wanted to go home, angel. Apparently, home was where the Sacred Tree and I stand. " He explained to her making her eyes widen in surprise.

" Does that mean I'm dead? " Kioko asked making the man laugh. A tune she missed more than she ever realized over the past eight years.

" No, Kioko. You're still very much alive. Your loved ones are saving you as we speak. " Kioko's eyes flashed in worry as the bad news hit her ears.

" Saving me? " Kioko asked in confusion. Saving her from what? Suddenly everything had flooded back, and her awareness of the situation became very clear.

" If you know that then is this just some sort of hallucination? " Kioko went on to ask with a hurt expression on her face alerting Akio that Kioko was crestfallen at the idea that her seeing him was just in her head.

" Not at all, your friend is currently purifying you. Unfortunately what has been eating away at your body has also begun eating at your soul, which is why you are here. You must have things you need to let go of in order to be rid of every impurity. " Akio explained to her as Kioko listened intently. All that happened over the few minutes before she ran into her father suddenly made sense to her. Naraku and all that she had lived through or done over the years since her father's death were what overwhelmed her earlier. Since she held her father in the highest light, he was the one she would be forced to repent to if she were to regain a pure soul. She'd have to confess to him. Kioko had no clue where to start, as her mind and recollection of what the years were like without him around hit her consciousness.

" Dad, there are so many things that happened since you've been gone and for me to have to tell you of them, makes me reluctant to progress any further from here. " Kioko told him with a sorrow and guilt filled expression. Akio's eyes looked at her knowingly before his smile turned sad.

" I know, but I want you to. I am here to listen to everything, so tell me the good and the bad and I will listen. " Akio told her before sitting beneath the Sacred Tree and looking at her patiently awaiting her decision. After a deep breath, Kioko was suddenly in the form of her ten-year-old self, the age in which he had died. Kioko walked forward towards him and sat on his left side to get comfortable. With a shaky breath, Kioko then looked at the grass in front of her with a tormented gaze before hesitantly speaking. She started from the very moment he died. How she lied on Kagome's behalf, how her mother had been treating her since then only to later have Kagome join her in her cruel abuse. How she came to be in the feudal era, the life she grew up living in, and everything after all the way to the current time. When she moved on to later years, her appearance would age with her stories and confessions, allowing Akio the chance to see how she aged over the years in his absence. It seemed as if a day had passed in order for her to tell him every memory, every thought, and every action taken. She told him everything. Some things he laughed to hear about when Kioko laughed at happier recollections and then his expression became conflicted when she told him of her more painful memories, but as promised he didn't say a single word. Just listened. When the time came that she had told him everything, they sat in a heavy silence for what had to be at least five minutes as her appearance now returned to her eighteen-year-old self.

" I always feared that you would grow up not knowing your heritage or teaching you how to cope with the information that you and I are not genuine humans. " Akio told her with a heavy heart. Kioko looked at him, wishing to hear what he further had to say. " To hear that your mother has turned into someone I never thought she could be and hurt you as she has, breaks my heart. " He went on to say, not having the heart to tell her that everything she was saying to him he already knew about on account of witnessing it all while watching over her since his death.

" I am so sorry. I have done terrible things, and as a result, I destroyed the family you so desperately loved. " Kioko told him with all the sincerity she had in the world. Akio looked at Kioko feeling his very heart cringe in further risk of shattering.

" No, I'm the one who's sorry. The last thing I wanted was a life of misery for you. Everything that happened to you and our family wasn't all your fault. A part of it was a consequence of the decision you made to lie about my death, but the rest wasn't on you. A family thrives together because they all put in that effort, but for a family to crumble such as ours has, also takes everyone being at fault. Including me. " Kioko heard her father say as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. Akio almost smiled at the fact that this was the first time in eight years Kioko listened to him correct her, and lecture her in hopes of giving her a life lesson she could carry with her. To be her father again if only for a moment. With a deep sigh exhaled through his nose Akio stood up and after standing in front of his daughter had reached down to take her hands and carefully pulled her to stand up with him. Kioko stood properly before looking up into her father's eyes in confusion as the Sacred Tree's leaves began to rustle above them gently. " You have lived a long and dreadful road for years now with no proper guidance that you needed. Though this Kaede had done her best and raised you well in me and your mother's absence, there was still so much she couldn't teach you about life that I should have done. I should have lived to protect you, to teach and guide you and I failed as your father to do so. For that, I am the one who is sorry to you, Kioko. " He told her genuinely, and Kioko was instantly flooded with a massive wave of emotion throughout her body that felt to be from something that had built up within her very being for years. Realizing it was the first time anyone had so sincerely apologized to her for the terrible things their actions had not only caused her but cost her as well. It amazed her that it took her father telling her such words for her to finally feel permitted to let everything she held on to for so long, go. Tears poured down her flushed cheeks as her glassy pink orbs looked into her father's matching eyes with a look that plainly read that she was trying to keep her composure. Holding his hands into hers, her expression showed her sincerity before speaking kindly.

" Thank you so much. You're right, so many things were not directly my doing, but they were not all directly yours either. Dying wasn't something you had control over, it was something that happened to you, and I never held you responsible for that. I was angry once. Over the thought that you had left me behind to live such a cruel life, but that was something your death had done, not you directly. I forgive you, and I have so deeply wished to see you one last time. I knew only then could I forgive myself as well. I love you, and I thank you so much for the love you gave me up to the very moment you died. " Kioko said feeling herself growing even lighter once the words were spoken. Akio's eyes became glassy before quickly taking Kioko into a strong hug making her smile happily bright. Tears went down his face as relief, love and pride filled him over the person Kioko had become. For her to have lived under so much pain and still have such a beautiful heart made him, as a father, so grateful.

" I love you too, Kioko. " He told her with a small quiver in his voice that Kioko caught. Pulling away from the embrace, the two of them smiled happily and warmly towards the other when the area they were in began to glow a bright white making Kioko look around in confusion and a mournful expression appear on Akio's face. " Looks like our time is up. You were able to forgive yourself and purify your own soul. Now that you are done, it's time for you to go back. " Akio told her as he took a step back from her while Kioko looked back at him in alert.

" Wait, I still had so much to ask you. So many things I still wanted to learn from you. " Kioko said taking a few steps towards him only to find it pointless as he was drifting further and further back away from her, as she was practically walking in place.

" I know, and I'm sorry we didn't have more time for that. For now, I'll be watching over you and always remember that all you need to go home is the Sacred Tree. " He told her before beginning to fade to white as Kioko outstretched her hand towards his disappearing form.

" Wait, please. I need to know if I am a demon or a human. Only you can tell me! " She yelled out, but it was too late he was gone, but she stood there in sudden confusion. There was a figure behind her father's form that became more clearly visible once he was gone. It was a woman whose back faced Kioko and showed no signs of movement. " Who are you? " Kioko asked. Still, this woman did not move. Kioko observed her beautiful straight thigh length silvery white hair and that her outfit consisted of the same priestess kimono Kioko wore. If she didn't know any better she'd of thought it was Kikyo had the person's hair been black. " Have we met before? " Kioko then asked cautiously feeling a deep connection and air of familiarity from the person in front of her. With anticipation she watched as the person's head began to turn, indicating they were about to turn to face her. Until suddenly, Kioko felt her body pulled back powerfully down a pitch black tunnel and the figure that stood in the white room darted into the distance until the only thing Kioko saw was darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Most of the day had passed since Kioko began the purification process. The time seemed to drag agonizingly slow for the two conscious beings in the area. Kikyo, who had remained unmoved by Kioko's left side and Sesshoumaru, who had stayed where he stood near the trees, but both were on edge. They were consumed with anguish over Kioko's condition which Kikyo could tell was beginning to progress well. Staring at Kioko's face, Kikyo watched as the sleeping priestess floated within the water beautifully, feeling her stomach sink at the fact it was the only thing of Kioko moving. Her face was so peaceful, but it lacked the sweet smile she always maintained in Kikyo's presence. Purifying a soul was something Kikyo knew could destroy a person if they were not strong enough to face their tainted selves. Kioko was so kind-hearted and so sweet, but she knew she was a strong woman and a strong enough priestess to be almost on par with her. For one such as her to become so tainted with doubts and impurities that her powers had withered to nearly nothing was unacceptable. Between Naraku's miasma, Kioko's past, and her feelings for Sesshoumaru, it was to wonder this hadn't occurred sooner. Carefully, Kikyo placed her hand into the water over Kioko's chest and with closed eyes began to look into Kioko's progress, hoping she didn't have much farther to go.

Sesshoumaru watched with hidden anticipation. How long was this supposed to take? He couldn't even see Kioko from here. The water had lost its shine and returned to being the pure, clear liquid that it was before, but now it reflected the sky above leaving him unable to look past the surface. The trees rustled in the wind, birds were singing all around them, and the air was clean. It was a beautiful place on a bright day that in his mind suited the pink-eyed priestess. Her warm smile and gaze sliding past his vision making his heart drop in his chest. She needed to come back. For his and Rin's sake, he needed Kioko to heal and return to his side where she had more than proved was her place alone. The night he presented her with his mating collar came to his mind making his eyes reflect a moment of pain. Even he couldn't help but question why she was continually given unfavorable circumstances. Had she not given enough? All this pain she has been dealt in her short time should have been payment enough for her to finally have some peace.

The first time he heard her say his name, without even realizing it at the time, he had been captured by her. Fascinated and consumed. He wanted to see that life in her gaze, for her eyes to match her smiles. To watch her every move under the desire to know all he could about her. To hear her laugh and her voice use a sound that didn't resemble pain or despair. Feel her heart beating when he held her body against his or her ever gentle touch whenever she'd trace the marking on his face. All these things he wanted, none of them compared to his desire to make her feel happy and safe enough to allow her to be who he saw her to be. The angel he had met by chance. The angel that even though she had him kneeling on the ground before her that starry night, she didn't look down on him but instead sat in the dirt with him and kissed the top of his head with the purest of affections that he could feel in the very air around them. All while accepting his collar. It was one of the rare occasions he saw her happiness at its most genuine. He almost smirked at the thought. The angel and the demon. Sounded almost like one of her time's lore stories. Not that he'd admit it, but he'd find himself serene when listening to Kioko telling Rin all sorts of tales from her time. He never realized until now just how much she had melted him. Changed him in ways that he never thought he'd allow. Such as falling in love with a human, but she is no ordinary human. So if anyone were able to pull such a thing off, of course, it'd be her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo's face with the intention of asking how much longer this would take when he noticed her confused expression. While he was in deep thought, Kikyo had sensed something strange. Kioko's soul seemed to be odd compared to an ordinary humans. It resonated a different feeling from it than a human's soul and the more she tried to identify the abnormality the more powerful the aura of it became. As if it were growing in strength and its impurities were clarifying. Focusing more, Kikyo stared at Kioko's face with a look of concentration while honing all of her attention on the sensation. When suddenly, Kioko's eyes shot open. Realizing she was underwater Kioko shot up to gasp for air above the water's surface. Her bangs flew into the air flinging drops of water from her onyx strands and face elegantly with her eyes shut. Kikyo, caught off guard at Kioko suddenly being awake, put her right hand on the back of Kioko's head to keep her up and her left hand held Kioko's in hopes of calming Kioko down.

The moment Kioko sat up from below the water, Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat before he darted forward. Without a single second wasted, he was standing on Kioko's right side. Leaning down he placed his left arm around Kioko's shoulders to help her stay seated up. His eyes darted across her features to make sure she was doing better as she coughed trying to breathe large gasps of air at once. He leaned her against his chest in comfort of trying to help her realize she was safe, while also feeling more than just relief overwhelm him at the sight of Kioko still being alive. Kioko took a moment with her eyes closed to just catch her breath as her right hand was gently pressed against her chest. She felt someone rest their chin on her head while she leaned into the chest of the person that pulled her to them and a familiar scent that she loved so much filled her nose. Then she noted the cold hands on the back of her head and holding her left hand delicately that couldn't have belonged to the person holding her so closely. Coming to her senses mere moments later, Kioko peaked her eyes open to see her reflection in the water beneath her staring back at her. A few of her black strands of hair could be seen floating lightly atop the water while the rest flowed flawlessly within the water around her. Silver strands were joining and intertwining with hers within the water's direction.

Pulling away slightly from the person holding her, Kioko looked to her right side and up to stare into her favorite pair of pure golden eyes staring back at her. They were focused solely on her and looked to be searching her pink irises for any tells of something being wrong. Blinking twice, Kioko smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru who seemed almost surprised. Kioko's eyes were glimmering with a light and warmth he wasn't used to seeing her gaze contain. The air about her seemed different as well, as if she were the most light-filled being in the world. Taking his right hand, Sesshoumaru brushed his claws gently across her left cheek making her smile wider at him. Her eyes were so clear and seemed to have gained the ability to look directly through him. His chest felt as if it were filling with warmth and relaxation at seeing with his own eyes at last that she was fine.

" Kioko. " Kikyo called out gently causing Kioko to turn her attention to her left to gaze into Kikyo's brown hues. Kikyo could see the highest form of clarity in Kioko's eyes and almost smiled had she not still been worried of possible symptoms. " How do you feel? Are you in any pain? " Kikyo asked in genuine concern. Kioko looked at her while waiting to see if she were and noted she felt nothing but light and freedom that she hadn't felt for eight years. Kioko smiled brightly at the woman next to her before responding.

" No, I don't feel any pain. None at all. " Kioko told her kindly before taking her right hand from her chest to place onto Kikyo's left hand while holding it with both hands. Her pink eyes filled with warmth and the most genuine smile Kikyo had ever witnessed on Kioko's face, graced her lips. " You came a long way and purified me, did you not? Thank you so much, Kikyo. I couldn't be more grateful to have you as a sister. " Kioko went on to say, instantly weakening Kikyo's resolve. Kikyo's expression turned warm with a heartfelt gaze and genuine smile of her own before she held Kioko's grip on her hand tighter. Her right hand joined her left in holding Kioko's hands in return before she responded.

" I know you would do the same for me without hesitation. " Kikyo responded as she allowed the relief of Kioko being okay to wash over her. Still, she couldn't help her curiosity in the back of her mind over Kioko's strange, abnormal soul she let it drop on account Kioko was fine for the moment. That was enough. " So what did you see, if you don't mind my asking? " Kikyo asked out of curiosity about Kioko's trance. Kioko blinked at Kikyo before looking down at the water again to stare into her pink orbs and smiled beautifully catching both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru off guard with the joy present in her eyes.

" Someone whose presence was long overdue. " Was all Kioko responded with, leaving Kikyo and Sesshoumaru confused but not to question any further. The next hour was spent with the three of them remaining unmoved, the two wanting nothing more than to soak in Kioko's genuine smiles and new overpowering aura that resembled the very air of the area. Pure, refreshed, and free. Once that hour passed, Kikyo bid her farewell, to Kioko's dismay, and went on her way after one last hug between the two priestesses. Kioko looked to Sesshoumaru smiling, and without hesitation, he pulled her to him in a solid embrace. Kioko only smiled sweetly before placing her hands on his upper back in return and burying her face into his left shoulder. Once a minute had passed Sesshoumaru engulfed them both into a golden light and then took off through the sky to return to his castle. Neither let go of the other the whole way there.

The next three days were spent peacefully. Since Kioko's purification, Sesshoumaru instantly noticed a change in her. She seemed genuinely happy, more confident, and overall she appeared to be free. Her wounds had all healed, and all that remained of Kioko's chest wound was a scar. Something he noted while watching her bathe in his private hot spring without daring to join her after the last time he had done so. She embarrassingly permitted him to watch her but remained modest the entire time. At night she'd do her usual routine in giving Rin a bedtime story, with Sesshoumaru listening along from either within or outside of the room. Then she'd follow him to his chambers that he had declared to her was now theirs instead of his. Before going to sleep the two of them would be in bed, his head in her lap as she smiled happily and petted at his head, raking her fingers against his scalp. He'd look up at her every now and again to see the happiest smile on her face and the most loving gaze in her eyes while looking at him. Until eventually the two of them would be wrapped in the others arms before dozing in the embrace of the other, enveloped in each others scent to drift off. Things had been going well, which led Sesshoumaru to feel more on guard knowing things never lasted, and he couldn't have been more right.

The third day of Kioko's return, Kioko and Rin were playing in Rin's garden next to Sesshoumaru who was resting and watching from beneath the garden tree Kioko favored. Sesshoumaru watched the two humans interact as Kioko's head was thrown back in absolute laughter at something Rin had said to her. The sight and sound gaining Sesshoumaru's undivided attention. She then held Rin to her still laughing, but now the young girl joined Kioko in her giggle fit. A small smile ghosted onto Sesshoumaru's face as he watched the two of them. Even Rin was being positively affected by Kioko's new found light. Jaken suddenly rushed past Karo and Taro standing guard at the garden entrance fumbling as he made his way to Sesshoumaru. The small demon had returned the day after Kioko's purification after being told to return. Needless to say, he was fearful of retribution at the hands of Sesshoumaru for failing to find Kikyo in time, but since Kioko had been doing so well, Sesshoumaru's good mood simply gave the small demon a glare filled scolding. The two humans and demon looked at the little green imp demon now standing out of breath by Sesshoumaru's side, curious of his rushing demeanor.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! I've come to inform you that you have been requested to attend a four-hundred-year-old birthday ceremony for the Lord of the Northern Land's daughter. " Jaken said in a cautious manner. Kioko was curious at hearing about a lord from another land and that he was requesting Sesshoumaru to visit his daughter's apparent birthday party. Sesshoumaru's glare turned cold, and Jaken could see the disgust in his gaze behind the empty facade.

" Tell them I decline the invitation. " Sesshoumaru said in a detached tone that Kioko could hear a sense of disdain in. Jaken began to sweat and appeared more nervous than usual.

" But, me Lord. I'm afraid he has insisted you attend. He made it quite clear that he wouldn't accept a decline of any sort. That should you not reconsider he would take it as a great offense and would feel justified in acting accordingly. " Jaken then informed Sesshoumaru who glared at hearing he was being threatened into doing what someone wished of him to do.

" Sorry to interrupt but may I ask why this lord would want you to attend his daughter's birthday party, Sesshoumaru? " Kioko asked with a small glint of suspicion in her eyes that once glancing into them made Sesshoumaru almost felt the need to tense. Jaken looked at her in a huff as Rin sat there in confusion next to Kioko.

" It's none of your concern, human! " Jaken said before Sesshoumaru glared over at Jaken before punching him on the head in retaliation of Jaken speaking to his mate in such a manner. Jaken rubbed at the swelling lump on his head before he began to try and reel his way back from his mistake. " W-what I mean is, it's nothing for you to concern yourself with. " Jaken corrected himself as Sesshoumaru's eyes remained on him for a moment until they returned to Kioko's expecting pink gaze.

" I'd like to know anyway if you'd please be so kind. " Kioko responded. Giving a small gulp at sensing Kioko's spiritual aura spike Jaken hesitated to reply but done so when he realized his Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't against her knowing.

" Well, you see, the thing is... Lord Kaiden is the Lord of the Northern Lands and was on good terms with Lord Sesshoumaru's father. Lord Kaiden had tried for centuries to get him to agree to an arranged marriage between Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kaiden's daughter, Reika. Apparently, since meeting Lord Sesshoumaru at a young age, Lady Reika has been adamant in becoming Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. " Jaken explained before Sesshoumaru's angered gaze looked at Jaken warning him to tread lightly with his information. Kioko looked at the green imp with a flash of worry before looking to Sesshoumaru, who was now watching her carefully for her reaction.

" Is it okay for you to ignore such a request? Won't he be angry and cause an uproar between your lands if he takes it as a personal insult? " Kioko asked Sesshoumaru rationally, but Sesshoumaru knew better as he could feel the hints of conflict radiating from her aura. As pleased as he was to sense she was displeased to hear that another desired him for themselves, it also put him on edge. Since her purification, Kioko's powers had returned stronger than before, and he didn't feel like being on the receiving end of her anger.

" Even if he does, it won't change anything. I have no desire to humor his request knowing his true intentions for my attendance. " Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Kioko looked at him with a concerned expression before looking to Jaken and smiling a kind smile.

" Tell Lord Kaiden, Sesshoumaru will attend. " Kioko said ignoring Sesshoumaru's sudden serious expression at her going over his head with a decision that was not hers to make. Kioko then looked at Sesshoumaru smiling warmly, making him resist confronting her with his anger that was rising. " Also, let them know he'll be bringing a guest. " Kioko said still directing her words to Jaken despite her eyes being glued to Sesshoumaru's. The air was tense for a minute before Jaken looked to Sesshoumaru with a scared expression and a meek voice.

" L-Lord Sesshoumaru? " He inquired, hoping to hear instructions on what his master wanted him to do. Sesshoumaru continued to stay silent leaving Kioko to speak again.

" Let them see you are no longer eligible for Lord Kaiden's daughter. That way they will stop pursuing the idea of you agreeing to an arranged marriage, and the Western Lands will no longer be threatened. " Kioko said logically making Sesshoumaru consider her words further. It was true that the Western Lands would no longer be at risk on account of him rejecting the Northern Lord's daughter, but announcing Kioko's place to Kaiden in a demon setting could put her in harm's way. However, she was strong, and she wouldn't be easily overpowered, and he would be there to keep her safe. Not to mention, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't be relieved to finally have the matter of Reika's persistence settled once and for all.

" You heard her Jaken. " Sesshoumaru then decided before relaxing against the tree again. Jaken granted the request immediately before running off. Kioko had also sent Rin with him in order to eat lunch, which the young girl agreed to with no debate. Once alone with only the twins guarding the entrance Kioko stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru before sitting by his left side. He opened his golden eyes to look at her, making her smile sweeter. Raising her right hand, Kioko laced her fingers into his bangs, brushing them back with a beautiful gaze. His own golden gaze softened at her actions as he observed her beauty with a racing heart.

" Sesshoumaru, I love you. " Kioko said as a small blush tinted her cheeks at the admittance. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat before he sat up and leaned towards her. She had been doing that a lot more lately as well since he brought her back to the castle. Admitting that she loved him at least once throughout the day. Being the prideful demon he is, he has yet to tell her in return that he loved her too, but he knew someday soon, he'd tell her. For now, his actions were all he could bring himself to respond with. So at placing his left hand on her right shoulder, he pulled her towards him as he leaned closer, placing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that Kioko reacted to almost immediately by kissing him in return and putting her arms around his neck. His hand glided up to her neck, brushing his fingers along the collar around her neck, resulting in her doing the same with the rosary she had placed on him. As soon as this event ended in the Northern Lands, Sesshoumaru decided they should begin their travels again as soon as possible. The sooner he found Naraku and killed him, the sooner he could make Kioko his completely. He didn't know how much longer he could maintain his self-control around her. Pulling apart the two looked into each other's eyes and Sesshoumaru could see the hints of longing in Kioko's eyes as her blush was now a deeper shade of red. He ran his claws delicately across her left cheek. Definitely soon.

They had five days until this occasion was to take place and it would take half a day's travel to even arrive at the Northern Castle. Which means they were left with four days to prepare what they would need for the trip before leaving and arriving half a day before the event. Sesshoumaru immediately sent for many of the finest kimonos, accessories, and cosmetics available to be brought to his castle immediately. Upon hearing about was going on Rin insisted on helping Kioko choose what to wear, and when Sesshoumaru put thought into the idea, he decided to request Mikoto, the castle healer, to help Kioko as well. He didn't trust his servants to help Kioko knowing that the demoness' were none too pleased that he had taken on a mate, let alone a human mate. Something he was wary about witnessing at the Northern castle as well. Sesshoumaru also became busy with Western Land affairs that were to be put in order before he was gone for this trip. He also had the Southern and Eastern Lands to keep in mind and statistically how any of the three lands could make a move during his absence against his domain. So he had many things to arrange before the time came that he and Kioko were to leave.

Otherwise, the next three days went by normally. Kioko and Rin would spend their time together while Jaken would join them most of the time and Sesshoumaru would join them for short amounts of time throughout the day. Kioko, however, had begun to feel more and more nervous the closer this so-called birthday party was to take place. She assumed it would be nothing but demons after all and she may very well be the only human attending. Not to mention the overwhelming fear of embarrassing Sesshoumaru at such a high-class celebration. It was this person's four-hundredth birthday after all. She wondered what the equivalent of four hundred years would be in a human lifespan. With Sesshoumaru being five-hundred-years of age and looked to be in his twenties she imagined this northern heiress would look about the same age. Regardless, Kioko was certain this woman wouldn't be too happy to hear that Sesshoumaru was no longer available for her affections, and with Kioko being human this Reika just might be even more unaccepting of the news. Still, Kioko hoped she'd be welcomed and that the experience will be as interesting as she initially foresaw it to be. She wanted Sesshoumaru to feel pride over her being his mate as well as show it, and she wanted to prove that she was dignified enough to be escorted on his arm in the presence of nobles.

When the fourth day had arrived, Kioko was presented with feminine things fit for only the most worthy of princesses in Kioko's mind filling her and Sesshoumaru's shared chambers. Kioko looked up at Sesshoumaru blushing but also with a concerned expression when she was requested into the room to begin choosing what she'd be wearing. Rin and Mikoto, on the other hand, were zipping around the room in exasperated delight at all the beautiful things filling the space.

" Sesshoumaru, weren't all of these things expensive? I did not need such an extensive selection, one or two to choose from would have been just fine. " Kioko told him as she stepped closer to him with her discomfort written all over her face. She hadn't meant to cause him so much trouble over just a simple kimono. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at her modesty of not wanting to be a burden to him. This was the first time he was able to present her with such exquisite things meant just for her, and she was bothered by how much it cost him. She was such a kind-hearted human. Placing his right hand into her hair on the back of her head his eyes flashed towards Mikoto who instantly got the message and caught Rin who was running past her, only to cover the young girl's eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to Kioko's before leaning down and capturing the priestess' lips with his own in a calming gentle kiss before pulling away. His face showed it's usual facade, but Kioko could see his eyes looking at her with a heartfelt gaze before she heard his voice respond to her.

" I desired to do this, and you require proper garments for this event. Simply choose the one you like best, and if it bothers you that much, I will return the rest to where they came from. " He told her in hopes of reaching a compromise before standing up straight and gliding his hand from her hair playfully by letting the strands slide from his fingers as he removed his touch. Mikoto noticing the intimate moment between her Lord and his Lady ended had released Rin who went back to running about as if nothing had just happened. Kioko blushing slightly more nodded in agreement before Sesshoumaru turned to leave the room, allowing the females to start their decision making. However, before they began choosing what colors would be best for Kioko to wear, Mikoto made sure to make the comment that Kioko was mad, making the human woman laugh wholeheartedly at the comment. Of course, Mikoto would think she was crazy for turning down so many luxurious things.

Many hours were spent trying on kimono after kimono and then going through all the jewelry and ornaments that went along with the kimono of Kioko's choice. After arranging how her hair would be done Kioko made it clear that she didn't want too much makeup on her face and settled for a deep red rouge as her only cosmetic, much to Mikoto's displeasure. Once everything was determined, Mikoto had sent Rin to get Lord Sesshoumaru and helped Kioko pack the kimono and extra things before Sesshoumaru could see it to surprise him, as Mikoto put it. Sesshoumaru returned with Rin and had his servants return the extravagant items left over to where they came from and by the time dinner had ended; it was time for Sesshoumaru and Kioko to leave for the journey they'd have to take to arrive to the Northern Lands. Sesshoumaru also requested Mikoto travel with them to help Kioko prepare for the occasion the next day, leaving the elder demoness to happily pack up to join them out the door. Sesshoumaru sat on the saddled back of Ah-Um, making Kioko think, not for the first time in her time of knowing him, that he looked like a charming prince. She then smiled brightly and got onto Ah-Un's back as well sitting in front of Sesshoumaru before his arms enclosed her from both sides by holding the reins of the demonic steed. Mikoto had set up on what looked like a beautiful dark blue demon pegasus, and once everything was ready, Jaken, Rin, and the twins waved farewell as the demon steeds took to the air, heading for the Northern Lands.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

Morning arrived by the time they reached the village closest to the Northern Castle, landing only for small breaks during their overnight travels. The closer they got to the north the more nervous Kioko felt. She felt so much pressure to do well during this event and to do her best to improve Sesshoumaru's image. Mikoto had assured her while on their way, flying through the skies, that she would be the most beautiful person there other than Lord Sesshoumaru. The comment made Kioko smile in amusement not noticing the frown that grew on Sesshoumaru's face or that he too was uneasy over this outing. They landed at the village's most prestige inn for the group to rest and get ready before the time came for them to head out. Dismounting from Ah-Un's back Sesshoumaru reached out allowing Kioko to take his hand to help her get down as well while enjoying the sweet smile that appeared on her face from him doing so. Mikoto, already off of the pegasus she had been riding had walked over to them, reaching them by the time Kioko's feet had touched the ground and their hands disconnected. Looking around Kioko took note just how well off this specific village seemed to be, it must have been due to the Northern Castle nearby.

The women followed their Lord into the inn, with Sesshoumaru secretly amused at Kioko's looking around in amazement at all the ornaments around the room. They were then led to the most private room they had to offer upon Sesshoumaru's request. It was huge, to say the least. Sesshoumaru spared no expense it seemed, to Kioko's dismay. He even got Mikoto her own room down the hall, which Mikoto wasted no time in going to in hopes of getting some rest before helping Kioko to start getting ready. Kioko saw how giddy the woman secretly seemed to be at being allowed a lavished room all to herself, almost making Kioko giggle. It wasn't until Mikoto closed the door behind her when she took her leave, that Sesshoumaru and Kioko were finally alone. Kioko looked at him standing to her left with a shy smile and a small blush on her face. Sesshoumaru was already staring at her by the time she turned to look him in the eye. She had a day's time to waste before she had to begin preparing for the night's event and wasn't sure what she should do between now and then. Embarrassing thoughts entered her head before she looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze. She was being so stupid, to behave as if this was her first time alone in a room with him, but she somehow couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru found it to be rather charming that she was still so easily embarrassed when alone with him. It merely told him she was very much aware of his presence, which was satisfying to know given the upcoming event they'd be attending tonight. Raising his right hand his clawed fingers grazed at her left cheek making her look up at him with a blush still on her face but her smile now gone as her eyes looked at him in curiosity. Her pink eyes shimmered from the sun coming in through the windows of the room as he stared into them in thought.

" You should rest. It will be more taxing than you realize. " Sesshoumaru told Kioko in his usual stoic voice and expression. Kioko smiled again as she stood there allowing him to run his fingers through her hair.

" From keeping up appearances or holding my guard in the presence of possible dangers? " Kioko asked as Sesshoumaru almost twitched at her practical insight of the situation.

" Both. " He answered before taking back his hand to take her left hand and lead her calmly towards the bed within the room.

" Do you have faith in me to maintain composure? " Kioko asked with eyes looking at him in genuine question. Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes with a caught off guard expression before placing his detached appearance back onto his face and turning to her.

" I hold no doubts in you, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru told her with a smooth tone and an intense gaze. Kioko's face instantly got hot, and she looked to the floor with a happy smile appearing on her face, not noticing Sesshoumaru's gaze dancing with amusement before gently guiding her to sit on the bed. He then went around to the other side to remove his chest plate and set it by the bed before getting into the bed himself. Smiling Kioko got settled in laying on her half of the bed and cuddled up to Sesshoumaru who was sitting against the wall. He placed the blanket up her body before putting his right hand on her right shoulder, and his left stayed to his side.

" Will you not be resting with me? " Kioko asked in concern as she looked up towards him from her place against him.

" No. " Sesshoumaru replied as his eyes stared at the entrance to the room ahead of him with a cold gaze. Kioko looked at him for a moment before smiling weakly and cuddling back to him. She knew why he wasn't going to sleep; he was going to keep watch over them both. Sesshoumaru was on edge since this whole agenda came about. From the moment Kioko accepted the invitation on his behalf and had herself invited on the list as his personal guest. He's sure the Northern family wasn't pleased to hear about his plus one. Not only that but with this being a demon event he worried over Kioko's safety. His status didn't matter in fame of his nobility but because of its ability to keep Kioko and Rin safe through his reputation alone. When these demons learn he is mating a human woman, a priestess at that, his place as the Lord of the Western Lands will be questioned. Just as his fathers was. However, at least his father had chosen a noble human woman and was powerful enough to slay any doubts in his place as the Western Lord and Sesshoumaru was also powerful in his role. He would not allow any to question him or his choices. Kioko and Rin did not tarnish any of his judgments in matters regarding Western Land affairs.

Kioko's being human wasn't the only threat to her safety at this event; however, it will be the most extravagant reason. He would take comfort in knowing she was a descendant of a lost demon race but he can never allow any other to know until he is properly mated with her. Should any find out before them, like Naraku, they will attempt to take her. By force if necessary. The other cause for her being unsafe is because he had presented her his mating collar and wished to mate with her. He is very much so familiar with the type of person Reika is. She is spoiled and childish. She wanted to always get her way, and if not as such takes place she would cause the biggest tantrum she can for that to change. She had been committed to being in Sesshoumaru's bed for a couple of centuries now and to just accept that he had chosen another would not be in her nature. Kioko had finally become genuinely happy since her purification, and the last thing Sesshoumaru would ever allow is for that to be tampered with. The very thought of Kioko's smile going back to not reaching her eyes both angered and pained him. Listening to Kioko's slowed breathing as she slept, cuddled to him, his eyes glared threateningly cold as his thoughts concluded that no matter the result of his attending this charade with Kioko on his arm, Kioko was to be made clearly off-limits in every manner. No exceptions.

Most of the day later Mikoto came to the door of their room to announce it was time for Sesshoumaru and Kioko to begin getting ready. Letting Mikoto know that Kioko would be taking a bath before she was to help Kioko in her room, he then sent the elder demoness away. Turning his attention to Kioko, against his desire to do so, he coaxed her awake. Once she opened her eyes, Kioko sat up and looked at him sleepily over her left shoulder while rubbing her right eye, making his eyes soften at the view. His heart swelled to know she was so trusting of him that she would show this side of her to him. He could remember when he first met her and how even when tears were rolling down her face she'd guard her pain. Showing no one including him how hurt she truly was and playing it off with a smile. Now she had lowered her guard when around him, allowing herself to be vulnerable to him and showing him sides to her that he knew she'd show no other. No one would guess that she was on par with him in dominance and still she submitted to him by choice instead of nature. Moving forward, Sesshoumaru placed his right hand onto Kioko's cheek, confusing her until his lips crashed on to hers and continued to lean forward. Putting his hand onto the back of her head he leaned her back onto the bed, not breaking the heated kiss he had started.

Kioko almost smiled at the fact that his kiss is what she woke to as she wrapped her arms around his back. As always he was intoxicated by her scent, and the warmth of her body so close to his. Remembering their timeline Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, and he looked down at her lying beneath him. His body hovered over hers, shielding her from view of anything but him. Her eyes looked at only him with adoration and a sweet smile on her face. Her hair was messily fanned out around her on the bed where some of his own silver strands could be seen weaving through hers. After his softened gaze but detached expression filled her view for a few minutes longer her left hand rose to trace the marks on his right cheek, with the most gentle touch that he was familiar with her using. As if hurting him in the slightest would break them both. It was obvious to him how she cherished him as much as he did her and the thought of having to share those sides of her, this expression she gave him, or this touch she offered him with anyone else filled him with a possessive displeasure that even his inner demon began to growl in anger.

" We should start getting ready. " Sesshoumaru said coldly, and Kioko, whose smile hadn't wavered nodded in agree before the both of them got out of bed to head for the private bath that was connected to their room. Allowing her to undress first, Kioko quickly disrobed and got into the water to hide her body from his gaze as a blush returned to her face at remembering the last time they bathed together. Sesshoumaru then discarded his clothes to get in along with her and went to the opposite side of the bath to give an appropriate amount of space. Though that didn't stop Sesshoumaru's desire to go over to her and claim her, knowing that she was bare with nothing but a small distance separating him from her.

" Sesshoumaru? " He heard her say before turning his gaze to her to see her looking at her reflection in the water with no smile on her face.

" What is it? " Sesshoumaru asked as Kioko remained unfazed by his response.

" Is there anything I should know before we make our entrance at this event? " Kioko asked. She was really starting to worry about her presence insulting those who wouldn't approve of her being there and of tarnishing Sesshoumaru's reputation and image. Don't get her wrong; she was more than determined to go despite her wariness to publicize Sesshoumaru's claim over her, and her's over him to both the human and demon communities. Hell the whole world if she found it possible, but still she had to do her best to also please these people for things to not get out of hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes watched her for a few seconds before answering, enjoying the sight of lights dancing across her face from the water.

" The Northern clan is ruled by the Dragon Clan. The last Lord was Ryukotsusei, a demon my father had managed to capture into a deep sleep, but also cost him his life by weakening him. Ryukotsusei's successor is the current lord, Kaiden, who is nowhere near as powerful as the former Lord. His Lady, also a dragon demon, is a very vain woman whose only value is solely to satisfy Kaiden's desire of collecting rare or beautiful things and their daughter Reika, is sheltered and not familiar with much of anything outside of her palace walls. Your etiquette and behavior will be enough to sway any who would be in attendance. Should you remain yourself, things should go well. " Sesshoumaru reached his left hand up to his bangs to rake them back making Kioko blush profusely before looking away.

" I see. Well, I had already assumed that I should be on my best behavior. I'll do my best to meet your expectations Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said with a small smile on her face, as some of her nervousness died down. After that Kioko began to bathe properly, and eventually, he followed suit, knowing time was running short. Once done she let him know she would be getting out and going to Mikoto's room and made sure his eyes were turned away from her before getting out to grab a towel to wrap around her. Using another given to them, she rung out her hair then placed on a simple white robe then quickly placed the mating collar back around her neck, unknowingly causing Sesshoumaru's gaze to hold a certain hint of lust from his watching her from the corner of his eye. Wandering into their shared room, Kioko retrieved her small pouch of cherry blossoms before heading out of the room, only to realize she didn't know where Mikoto's room even was.

" You sure took your time in there. " Kioko heard a voice say from her left and the pink gaze looked to see Mikoto standing there with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kioko blushed before walking towards the woman to follow her to her room.

" Stop it, Mikoto. " Kioko said shyly with a smile on her face, making Mikoto grin. Reaching a room further down the hall the two entered the room, and Kioko noted how it was a bit smaller than the one she shared with Sesshoumaru before Mikoto began getting to work. Thoroughly drying out Kioko's hair, Mikoto placed the towel down and looked at Kioko expectingly. Kioko smiled before opening her pouch of petals and grabbing a white one and pulsated a bit of her purifying energy into it, making Kioko's new kimono to come from within it. Gently grabbing hold of it and making sure it didn't get dirty Mikoto placed it on the single table in the room. Kioko then shyly disrobed as Mikoto came over with the plain light pink kimono that was to act as a lining beneath the kimono that will lay over top of it. Once it was on, Mikoto grabbed the other part of the attire and placed it onto Kioko properly before wrapping the young woman's waist with a plain pink obi. Grabbing the last pieces of the garment, Mikoto fastened the separated sleeves onto Kioko's arms, holding them there with the pink binding provided to do so.

Mikoto had Kioko sit so that she could begin brushing out the woman's beautiful long black hair and as she had done so, her thoughts began to take hold. For a human Kioko is exceptionally beautiful and to know she was just as powerful as she was lovely on the battlefield showed just the type of person worthy of her Lord Sesshoumaru. Mikoto always assumed if he were to choose a mate it would be one able to fight by Sesshoumaru's side with a strength paralleled to his own and though Kioko wasn't nearly as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru she was far more powerful than any other human Mikoto had come across and most demons today. She respected this human girl, and it was quite odd now that she thought about it, that it was after she met her for the first time in young Lady Rin's garden after Kioko had awoken from her chest injury. Just as Sesshoumaru had told her she would. He truly treasured this human. Once snapping back to reality, Mikoto finished off brushing Kioko's hair, before then placing a twig of cherry blossoms above each of Kioko's ears and fastened them in place in order to keep them there.

Sitting in front of Kioko, Mikoto noted the young woman's sweet smile and shy eyes looking back at her. Taking the rouge that lay upon the table, Mikoto then colored Kioko's lips and had the young woman stand again to make sure everything was just right. Kioko's loose hair flowed seamlessly down her back all the way to her thighs as the two strands that framed her face went down to her chest. The cherry blossom stems on either side of her face intensified the beautiful shade of Kioko's hair, skin, and eyes as she looked back at the elder demoness. Her blood red lips smiled kindly as she stood there. Her kimono faded from a light pink shade at the top to a deep red at the bottom with cherry blossom designs along the bottom half of the kimono. The plain pink kimono lining beneath the outer kimono could be seen peaking out as the kimono separated elegantly from Kioko's knees, down. A plain pink obi held the entire thing together around Kioko's waist as the mating collar around her neck stood out further. The sleeves of her kimono stopped short, just below her shoulders and sleeves that were detached as such were placed onto Kioko's arms with pink strings gripping them onto her upper arms. The sleeves flowed all the way down to reach Kioko's calves, and the finishing touch of delicate red shoes placed onto her feet and her pouch of cherry blossoms tucked into her left sleeve for added protection if deemed necessary. ( Chap 29.1 )

Mikoto stood there in disbelief. This woman was undoubtedly to bring Lord Sesshoumaru great praise even if she were human. She looked more prestige than the noble demoness' she knew, and Mikoto would go so far as to say she looked to be of royal blood. Finding Kioko's natural scent to be enough to not dowse her with scented oils and perfumes declared Kioko ready and praised her for her features, making Kioko blush and look to the floor in a sweet mannerism Mikoto found precious. Such a sweet girl was certainly worthy in her mind for Sesshoumaru. She'd make a better man of him, that's for sure if recent actions are of any evidence. Leaving the room for a moment to make sure Sesshoumaru was also ready Kioko looked back towards the window and walked over to it to open it. The sun was setting, and running water could be heard from the baths nearby. Not long did Mikoto come back with Sesshoumaru in tow, speaking through the door for Kioko to hear.

" Kioko, are you ready? " Mikoto asked to ensure she was prepared for her to open the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and then stilling her composure, Kioko smiled while still watching out of the window.

" Yes, Mikoto. " Kioko answered before turning towards the door that began to open. It was as if time slowed significantly. As Mikoto opened the door more and more, the second Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on to Kioko; they widened in genuine surprise. Her kimono was lovely, and she was so breathtakingly captivating he almost couldn't breathe. He always saw her as stunning, but he never knew how enchanting she'd be in formal garments. Her eyes stood out so profoundly more that he could feel his body freeze and a shiver go down his spine at the attractive view of his mating collar plainly visible against her flawless skin. Kioko blushed at seeing him as well, as he was in a more formal state of dress consisting of blues and whites with the same emblem as his original attire printed on one side of the collar. His hair was as loose as ever, and his furry boa and armor remained on his body. Her rosary around his neck glistened with the light of the room against it making her smile more widely. Walking elegantly and gracefully over to him, Kioko stood in front of him with a warm gaze and a blush still on her face. Sesshoumaru remained unmoved making Kioko more self-conscious and nervous than before. Bringing her right hand up to the cherry blossoms over her right ear she looked towards the floor in nervousness. " Do I look strange? " She asked, unsure of why else he'd be so silent.

" No. " Sesshoumaru said almost quietly in response. Moving forward, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, careful of ruining her appearance of getting the alluring rouge on her lips on his clothes. " You look exquisite. " He told her sincerely making her eyes widen before her blush engulfed her face and tears brimmed her eyes. She was so relieved and flattered. Looking up at Sesshoumaru her eyes looked into his to see a strange look in his gaze as he stared back at her. He was filled with multiple things. Lust, warmth, love, worry and the highest of all of them, protective. For her to be this beautiful undoubtedly many of the males at this party will attempt to approach Kioko. His holding her like this didn't only serve the purpose of being close to her and comfort her but to also dowse her person in his scent as a claim over her to those who approached her. Unknowingly to her, it would do the same for her in regards to any female that decided to get too close to him.

" Thank you. You look very handsome as well. I'm not used to seeing you wear such formal attire. " Kioko told him as she rested her forehead against his armored chest as a way of not messing up her makeup or her hair.

" Nor am I used to wearing it. " Sesshoumaru responded making Kioko giggle in amusement, making his heart soar. His causing her to laugh always made his legs weaken and his heart drum in his chest.

" We'll be late if we don't go soon, Sesshoumaru. " Kioko told him, despite not taking any action to move away from him to leave. Sesshoumaru's gaze looked at the top of her head; he didn't want to go. Suddenly he found that feeling of wanting to keep her all to himself and not share her presence with anyone. Not from shame but from adoration. Waiting a minute longer, a soft sigh escaped through his nose to Kioko's notice, before responding.

" Let's go then. " He said, his detached tone returning and his cold expression back on his face. Hesitantly pulling away from her, Sesshoumaru released her and took a step back from her and Kioko looked up at him smiling warmly with the small blush still lightly brushed across her face. Looking at her for a moment more he reached his right arm out for her to take and with a deep breath she did. The two then made their way out of the room with Mikoto standing behind with tears in her eyes from the scene she had just witnessed and waved them off as they made their way down the hall.

Within the hour they arrived at the Northern Castle entrance in a beautiful ornate carriage pulled by Ah-Un which left Kioko asking Sesshoumaru why they hadn't used it when they left the Western Castle in the first place. His response was lacking, but she determined it was because he was uncomfortable doing so. He was a man who loved to be on the move after all. Once the carriage stopped Sesshoumaru got out first, and upon seeing his hand reach out for her to take, Kioko smiled warmly before taking it with her left hand and allowing him to help her out. Once her feet touched the ground, she put her guard on high and her mannerisms on maximum. Standing tall with her shoulders back, and her eyes looking ahead unwavering. Taking Sesshoumaru's offered right arm in her left hand, the two walked forward and instantly was met with the guards at the entrance who looked at Kioko with looks of awe. Then, they lead the two of them into the castle and through the halls before stopping at large wooden doors carves with glorified designs.

The doors opened, allowing Kioko and Sesshoumaru inside and the moment they entered the room grew silent. Gasps and scoffs could be heard, but Kioko didn't notice from who since her eyes stayed locked ahead with an empty expression. Both she and Sesshoumaru could sense the spikes in demonic aura throughout the room, and the tension thicken almost instantaneously upon their arrival. It was a beautiful place, however, as it was giant and white with marble-like pillars and flags or drapes decorating the ceiling. Flowers, perfumes, and things of that nature filled the room for overpowering Kioko's sense of smell, while naturally many more could be caught by Sesshoumaru's nose. Paintings of many sorts decorated the walls and flowers on tables along the room with lanterns of all sorts were around the room. On the opposite end of the room from the door, they entered through were three chairs on a higher level of flooring with stairs leading up to it. In each chair sat what Kioko assumed to be the Northern family and if she was correct in assuming the one furthest to the right was Reika, then it was plain to see that the girl was more than pissed at what she was seeing.

Walking directly towards the throne-like chairs they stopped, and Kioko observed the three seated in front of her. The man, Kioko presumed to be Lord Kaiden, looked equivalent to a human man in his late forties or early fifties. His grey hair went down to his shoulders and was brushed back as a gaudy crown laid upon his head between two massive horns like ram horns stood on either side. His red hues looked at Kioko in wonder as his mustache failed to hide the cocky smirk on his face. His lady, who sat to his left, looked about in her late thirties early forties, with unruly dark blue hair that went down to what Kioko guessed was her knees with a more delicate looking crown upon her head. Two deer-like antlers laid on either side of her crown as her seafoam green eyes looked at Sesshoumaru with lust and Kioko with distaste. Lastly, to the woman's left, was the youngest looking one who appeared to be as Kioko predicted to be in her late teens early twenties. Her chest length straight light blue hair was adorned only by two ram-like horns on her head, resembling the man's, and a pair of red eyes stared at Kioko with pure malice.

" Lord Kaiden, Lady Vinori, and Reika. " Sesshoumaru said coldly but quaintly as he addressed and greeted the three sitting in front of him. Kioko took her hand from Sesshoumaru's arm before folding her hands in front of her and bowing perfectly to the three demons. Sesshoumaru noted Reika's further rage, Vinori's curiosity and Kaiden's overexcited interest in Kioko's action.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome to this joyous event. I'm glad you could come. More importantly, who is this ravenous young lady you have accompanying you? " Kaiden asked with the clear undertone of desire in his voice. Kioko, standing up correctly, looked at him and then smiled kindly, unknowingly swaying the demon lord's heart and catching both women off guard. Sesshoumaru looked at Kioko from the corner of his right eye before looking back to Kaiden, still showing nothing.

" Her name is Kioko. I have brought her with me as my guest. " Sesshoumaru informed the Lord, getting impatient with Kaiden's gleaming gaze on Kioko growing more fascinated than Sesshoumaru would like.

" You're too kind to your servants, Sesshoumaru. " Reika said in a disgusted bu fake;y sweet tone. Sesshoumaru's gaze sharply turned to her and looked at her with a hint of anger which Kaiden quickly noted and looked to his daughter hastily in disdain.

" Reika, speak when spoken to. " Kaiden scolded Reika making her scoff and stare angrily at Kioko. Sesshoumaru, already losing his patience looked back to Kaiden to continue speaking.

" She is also the future Lady of the Western Lands. " Sesshoumaru said without a second of hesitation. The room buzzed with sudden gasps, and whispers from Sesshoumaru's sudden news and the three before him had eyes wide with various emotions running through their gazes.

" Ah yes, now that you mention it. The mating collar around her neck is unmistakable. " Said Kaiden with a none too pleased tone. " Come, young lady, won't you introduce yourself to us? " Kaiden said as his eyes stared at her. Smiling wider Kioko took a step forward before speaking in a beautifully clear and kind voice.

" Certainly, Lord Kaiden. " She began to say. Sesshoumaru could hear the room grow quiet in the sudden attention of Kioko and at hearing her voice that many of the men seemed to have swooned at, just as Lord Kaiden had done. " My name is Kioko. It's an honor to meet you, and your home is absolutely lovely though not nearly as much as your lady and daughter. " Kioko went on to say. Sesshoumaru looked at her with an empty gaze, but inwardly he smiled.

" My my, aren't you a precious little thing. Come dear, let me have a closer look at you. " Said Lady Vinori with her right hand extended to Kioko for the human girl to take. Bowing in respect first Kioko then made her way up the stairs to stand before the Northern Lady and placed her left hand in hers before smiling warmly. " Such a beautiful girl. " Vinori said. Kioko's scent wafted through their space as the three Northern family members caught hold of it and were instantly drawn to it. " Wherever did Lord Sesshoumaru find you, my dear? " Vinori asked with a polite smile that Kioko could tell held now distaste or animosity towards Kioko. She even came off as being genuinely civil with Kioko in interest of her in fact.

" Simply around I'm afraid. " Kioko answered, causing both Lady Vinori and Lord Kaiden to laugh in response. Reika simply glared harder as her claws scraped at the arms of her chair.

" You surely are charming and even more so beautiful. " Vinori complimented making Kioko's smile widen and her gorgeous pink eyes to glitter in delight, catching the woman and her Lord off guard. Sesshoumaru kept his guard up at Reika becoming more irritable.

" If I may be so bold Lady Vinori, you are absolutely glowing, and your daughter is so radiant. I thank you for allowing me here in your presence tonight. " Kioko told the woman while looking her in the eyes. Vinori smiled genuinely at Kioko before releasing Kioko's hands, allowing Kioko to fold her hands in front of her again. Looking to Reika, despite her glare, Kioko's smile remained in place before finishing what she had to say. " I would like to wish you a happy four-hundredth birthday. It's to my understanding it is quite the milestone. " The human said kindly before her attention was grabbed by the Northern Lord.

" Tell me, Kioko. Why do you praise us so? I sense you are a priestess. " Kaiden asked, and Kioko looked him in the eye just as she had with Vinori, with that kind look in her gaze.

" Lord Kaiden, whether demon or human it matters not to me because I care more about who a person is rather than what they are. " Kioko told him with the most sincere honesty she could muster, and Sesshoumaru was almost unable to hold back the smile that wished to appear on his lips. Respect immediately reflected into both Kaiden and Vinori's eyes at the human woman. They certainly weren't expecting such an answer from her.

" I see, that is quite a rarity in today's time. You may return to your Lord's side. " Kaiden informed Kioko who bowed to Kaiden in respect before turning back and returning to Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and a glint of pride shined true in his eyes, going noticed immediately by Reika before his eyes returned to a void appearance when his golden hues returned to Kaiden's red. " That is quite the human woman you have there, Lord Sesshoumaru. Had I not met her myself I'd have thought you've gone mad to involve yourself with a human. " Kaiden said.

" Indeed. " Sesshoumaru responded. " If you don't mind, other guests wish to greet you upon arrival. I shall take my guest to associate with other guests. " Sesshoumaru then told Kaiden who agreed wholeheartedly before Sesshoumaru gave Kioko his arm to take and the two walk away. Both fully aware of Reika starting to have a fit the moment they managed some distance. Walking towards the open food table, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes ahead as he spoke to Kioko who also kept her gaze forward. " That was surprising. " Sesshoumaru told her with a slightly softened tone. Kioko's smile widened into a sweet one, making the heart of male demons around her skip a beat.

" That I have manners? " Kioko asked jokingly making Sesshoumaru hold back yet another smile.

" No, that they warmed to you so quickly. Their daughter was out of line. " Sesshoumaru told her. The two stopped at the table, and Kioko saw barely a morsel of food suitable for a human and simply giggled, realizing she shouldn't have expected less.

" She is just jealous. " Kioko replied as she followed Sesshoumaru down the table observing all the things that lay across its surface. Sesshoumaru was then confronted to speak to privately without Kioko, and though Sesshoumaru was about to decline, he thought better of it, remembering he had to maintain his status in order to remain unquestioned. So unwillingly he followed the large demon man to a group of other males, leaving Kioko to stand by a pillar on her own. She noticed a group of women to her left, and when they saw she was looking their way, they looked back at her with disgust and hate. Kioko, however, merely smiled kindly back at them, not blaming them for treating her so unfavorably when she was such an outsider. Looking away from them, she went to look further around the room until she noticed a demonic aura appear directly to her right and she quickly looked in that direction to see a handsome demon man.

His bright blonde wavy hair went down to his chest with strands that framed his face. A beauty mark below his left eye, jade-colored eyes, and a pastel purple curved mark on either side of his face. He was clad in blue and purple robes and stood towering over Kioko about an inch or two shorter than Sesshoumaru who had noticed immediately of the man approaching Kioko. Kioko looked up at him smiling kindly before turning to face him properly. Her gaze and smile unknowingly arousing him as he stood staring at her.

" Such a strange little thing you are, in a demons event like this. " The man said in a delicate voice that wasn't anywhere as deep as Sesshoumaru's.

" Strange? I didn't think being human would be considered unordinary. " Kioko responded making the man chuckle in amusement of her response. Both ignored the further glares they got from their communicating with one another from the group of women Kioko noticed the moment earlier.

" I suppose not usually, but during something like this it's unheard of to even allow the human servants in attendance. " He then said before looking at her again, amusement still dancing in his eyes. Kioko ignored his comment of human servants and remained unfazed by his words which caught his further interest. " No disrespect intended of course. " He then said.

" Of course. " Kioko said nonchalantly as if brushing it off as nothing.

" So it's true. " He said with a glimmer of intrigue in his eyes which caused a curious expression to appear onto Kioko's face. " The mating collar. " He told her before she raised her right hand to graze her fingers across the fabric around her neck and a warm smile appearing on her face, catching the man off guard and to blush.

" Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru has found me suitable enough. " Kioko said with a voice that spoke her happiness without her meaning to.

" Please excuse my horrid manners. I am Haru, son to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Keisuke. " He introduced making Kioko look at him in surprise before taking a step back from him and bowing in respect. His smile grew soft and wider at how cute she was.

" No please, I am the one being so rude. I am Kioko, guest of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. " She informed him. Just as she was about to stand up straight, she stopped feeling Haru leaning over her bowed position with his head hovering over hers. Then he chose to speak to her in a lowered voice for her to hear with a husky tone.

" You know, I am unsure if you realize this, but your scent is very alluring as well as your looks and your mannerisms are nothing short of high-class. Enough so to ignore the small hints of Lord Sesshoumaru's scent lingering on you to ask you if you would perhaps leave his side and come to mine. I can tell he has yet to mark you, so I can only assume you are available to leave. " Haru began to say making Kioko's eyes widen in slight horror as they stared at the floor below her. Quickly she gained her composure before taking a step back to stand up straight then smiling at him with a polite smile and a cold look in her eyes which made him freeze in his now bowed position towards her.

" I must have misheard you, so I will choose to ignore what you've just told me. Now if you would please excuse me. " Kioko said before she went to walk away, turning her back to Haru, to find another spot where she could stand alone and wait for Sesshoumaru. Until a hand shot out to grab at her arm, only for the hand's owner to yelp in pain. It's only natural that he didn't know of her purification armor that didn't allow just anyone to touch her. Looking back at him without losing her composure, she noted Haru looking at her with a burned hand and an enraged reddened glare. Many, including Lord Kaiden who had not left his eyes from Kioko since her arrival, witnessed Haru's offense. Haru lunged his burning hand towards Kioko again with his claws ready to slice at her, but Kioko remained unmoved and fearless as she stared at him emotionlessly. Before his hand could even reach five inches from her face, Haru's wrist was caught with another clawed hand that lowered Haru to the floor with a poisonous touch. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kioko protectively with a deadly look in his eyes as Haru kneeled on the floor before him in pain. Kaiden stood when Haru had lunged to attack the human woman, and now that Sesshoumaru had interfered, Kaiden was able to take notice of Kioko's eyes. They glared coldly towards the blonde demon and Kaiden was instantly attracted to the sight. They were exceedingly exotic. Terrifying yet majestic all at once.

" Haru, must you always put your hands on what does not belong to you? " Sesshoumaru asked in a threateningly calm demeanor with eyes promising the most sinister of deaths. Haru began to tremble involuntarily from fear of the dominant threat in front of him.

" M-my apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru. It seemed I've lost myself for a moment. Please, I ask you to forgive me and my foolish actions. " Haru said. Many of the women and even some of the men smirked in amusement of the pitiful demon's show of submission. What was he expecting to happen? Attacking a Lord's soon to be mate and Lady was a direct insult to any man, even if the woman was human it was foolish. Sesshoumaru released Haru's hand before looking towards Kaiden coldly.

" It appears our presence isn't as welcomed as I was led to believe. I do not hold you responsible for this, but as a result, my guest and I will take our leave. " Sesshoumaru informed the Northern Lord who nodded nervously in agreement. Reika stood quickly wanting to reject Sesshoumaru's decision to leave before her mother stopped her with a warning glare. Kioko looked to Kaiden and Vinori with a genuine look of apology before turning to face them and bowing in both apology and respect.

" Please forgive me; I had not meant to cause such trouble to your joyous occasion. I am so very sorry. " Kioko said with a sincere tone. Kaiden was astounded. That dominant and cold aura that came from her the moment before matched in dominance to Lord Sesshoumaru's and yet here she was bowing to him with a heartfelt apology and submission. What a delicious little human.

" Do not fret, Lady Kioko. We completely understand and will handle Haru further for his disrespect at our hosted event. Worry not for we know you only acted in self-defense. Be well and perhaps we can meet again soon. " Kaiden responded with Vinori smiling kindly toward the human who stood up straight and looked at him in surprise before smiling kindly herself.

" Certainly Lord Kaiden, that would be lovely. May you all enjoy the rest of this lovely night. " Kioko said to Kaiden and then the room full of demons. Sesshoumaru gave his arm to Kioko who took it, and the two were escorted from the silent room. Once out it boomed with laughter and excitement, of the new Lady of the West. Meanwhile, Reika stood there fuming angrily. So much for her finally having Sesshoumaru notice her on her four-hundredth birthday. Their carriage ride back to the inn was quiet. Kioko's thoughts were filled with disappointment and scoldings towards herself for ruining her shot to show she was worth being by Sesshoumaru's side to his peers. She shouldn't have embarrassed him like that. On arriving at their inn, Sesshoumaru helped Kioko out, and the two made their way towards their room until they ran into Mikoto who was waiting for them in the hall.

" How did it go? You are back so early. " She said with concern only for Sesshoumaru to pass her by and Kioko forced to continue following after him.

" Mikoto, do not disturb us for the rest of the night. " Sesshoumaru ordered coldly as he made it to their room door.

" As you wish, my Lord. " Mikoto responded watching after them with further worry. Sesshoumaru allowed Kioko in first before walking in and closing the door behind him. Kioko walked until she stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor with a dejected expression.

" Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you and make you look foolish like that. I never should have- " Kioko began to say as tears brimmed her eyes and she turned to look at him. Though as soon as she started to speak, he was walking towards her and he instantly interrupted her by pulling her towards him to stare deeply into her eyes. " S-Sesshoumaru? " Kioko said in confusion. His eyes looked at her so heatedly that they resembled pools of liquid gold to her. Raising his right hand calmly his thumb swiped across her lips gently, wiping the rouge from her lips and causing it to smear across her skin. His lips then lowered to capture hers in a hot and passionate kiss as his left arm went around her waist, pulling her flush against him and sliding his right hand to the back of her head to pull her closer into the kiss. A blush flushed Kioko's face before she returned his kiss and eventually their tongues were battling the others as Kioko's hands raked into Sesshoumaru's hair at the nape of his neck.

Pulling away Sesshoumaru looked down at her, as Kioko was slightly out of breath with a confused gaze that held a hint of lust. His gaze softened and his chest both hurt and soared from the sight. A scene was made because he had not yet fully claimed Kioko as his mate by marking her. Had he done so before taking her to the demon-filled event, her night by his side, dressed so perfectly, wouldn't have been ruined. If anything he felt a hint of guilt at her trying so hard to please him and his image only to be sabotaged by things out of her control. She was so desperate to please him and not allow her being human to ruin his image and now to see her apologizing to him as if it were her fault made his blood boil. It was as if she were being dragged back to how she was before that undead wench purified her. It didn't help that her dominance that pulsated through the room from her aura had his inner demon out of control with desire for her.

" I realize we had an agreement, but I wish to make you mine. Your very presence burns through me, and my desire for you grows restless. I can't fathom the thought of another taking you or for any other to continue to attempt to come between us. If you're ready and agree to it, I wish to mark as mine. Tonight. " Sesshoumaru said with a smooth and husky voice that had Kioko's legs growing weak. Her face couldn't have been more red until he spoke his next choice of words. " I want you and only you, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru said with the most genuine honesty he had and looked to her eyes unwavering. Tears ran down Kioko's face in happiness at hearing words she had always wanted to hear from the demon lord since the moment she began to fall for him; but was she ready?

He was correct in saying that they had an agreement. She wanted to be married first, but according to him, mating was the demon equivalence of a human marriage. Not to mention waiting for Naraku's death was risky when he still desired her for her body and possible children. Her greatest desire was to be with Sesshoumaru and Rin for the rest of her days, and she would still have all the time in the world to learn more and more about them every day. Since her purification, she had felt so free, no longer held back by the years of self-loathing and the hateful words that had damaged her self-image and happiness. She knew her decision, and with a shaky shy breath, Kioko looked Sesshoumaru in the eye.

" I love you, Sesshoumaru and my answer is yes. Claim me as you see fit. " Kioko said with the most warmest, loving gaze and smile on her face making Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in shock from the power of it. His heart rammed against his chest as he pulled her into a crushing embrace and kissing her fiercely before leading her towards their bed by making her walk backwards and closing the door between their bed and the room behind him. Kissing hastily at her neck, Kioko's breath hitched before Sesshoumaru untied the obi around Kioko's waist and slowly as not to rush what he had been waiting for, for so long, allowed the obi and outer layer of her kimono to fall to the floor at their feet. The moonlight their only source of light as their heated night began and a grinning elderly demoness was walking away from the inn room door in cheer of her Lord finally taking the woman as his Lady, officially.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

The next morning Kioko awoke, hearing the bird's singing from outside of the room's window. Throbbing pangs of pain pulsed from between her thighs and the left side of her neck, reminding her of the night before. A smile appeared on her face at the recollections of Sesshoumaru fully claiming her as his mate last night. Blinking her eyes open with a fluttering warmth gripping at her heart she cuddled closer to Sesshoumaru. Her head was currently laying on his bare chest with his right arm beneath her head and holding her to him with his hand gently clutched onto her right shoulder. Her right arm extended over his stomach and she twitched her fingers that were intertwined with his left hand. A blush appeared on her face as she felt her body flush against his, her figure covered with nothing but a sheet and his body heat. She was his. Looking up slightly to view the left side of his neck she could see the bite mark she had marked him with in order to complete the mating ritual. He was hers. They were exclusive, and no one could get between them any longer even if they wanted to, unless one of them were dead according to demon culture. Which Kioko would never allow to happen. Thinking about it, she put everything into this chance to be with Sesshoumaru and to be his mate for life. The rest of her human life, she was happily giving to him, she was his for the rest of her existence. To be honest, it was a risk that she allowed herself to throw caution to the wind and take.

Taking her right hand from Sesshoumaru's left, Kioko sat up holding the sheet to her chest. Ignoring the small throbs of pain between her thighs and bruised puncture marks along her hips feel more intense, she looked around the sun-soaked room with a wider smile. She felt different somehow, but she wasn't any different from before. She hadn't magically turned into a demon or something just because she mated with Sesshoumaru. Maybe that's what it was. That she was now a claimed woman. Somehow, that didn't sound like the answer. Looking over her left shoulder passed her black hair, she instantly melted into gold eyes that were now watching her through silver strands. A small blush painted her cheeks as he sat up as well revealing his chiseled upper body. Placing a clawed right hand to her right shoulder again, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed the mating mark on her neck before leaning up and kissing her lips gently, turning her to face him more as he did so. Raising her left hand to his right cheek her thumb grazed his skin before her fingers dug into his hair. Breaking the kiss, Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a soft expression and eyes that were just as gentle. Flashing from her lips to her eyes to the collar that still adorned her neck then to her right hand that clutched the sheet to her chest. A small smile graced his lips at her still being so modest despite their actions from the previous night.

" Good morning. " Kioko told him warmly with a smile that matched and eyes that sparkled with love as she looked at him, making Sesshoumaru's heart skip a beat.

" How do you feel? " He asked her. For a human, she handled last night fairly well, but he knew he wasn't too gentle with her as he should have been. His inner demon writhed to take control out of instinct just as much as Kioko's body did beneath his own. Leaving moments where he wasn't too gentle with her from his dominance showing itself and not for an instant did she fear him. Giving a small chuckle into her left hand, she responded.

" I feel a bit of pain here and there, but other than that I'm just really happy. " She admitted as she looked at her sheet covered legs with a shy expression. Sesshoumaru's smile actually grew at her words and actions. He could tell by the sight of her she was genuinely happy. Her pink eyes sparkled with a love he was granted to see since last night, a bright smile on her lips that had him wanting to lean in to kiss again, and she was absolutely glowing. From her skin to her very aura, Kioko was just illuminating with light. Turning his head to the left towards the sun filling the room through the closed rice paper windows, Kioko gave out a small laugh as she looked at him. His eyes returned to her in confusion as she continued to giggle while looking at him. " Your hair is positively messy. " She said as her pink eyes observed him. It was endearing to her how she could see such an unfathomable side to Sesshoumaru. To see his hair disheveled and an expression that held soft eyes and a confused expression. Of course, she'd laugh at such an amazing sight.

" As is yours. " He said with a smirk and amusement filled eyes making her blush and rake her left hand through her black strands only to find his words to ring true. A blush splashed her face.

" Maybe we should get a bath. " She said in hopes of fixing her hair while in the relaxing water to clean off the dried sweat and blood on her body. Standing up, she boldly allowed the sheet to leave her body, revealing her naked form to him within the sunbeams of the room. His breath almost caught in his throat. She was just as gorgeous in the sunshine as she was in the moonlight. Upon further inspection, he could see the scabs from his claws puncturing her skin on her waist, thighs, and hips as well as bruises from his fingers joining them. Her inner thighs had dried blood smeared across the pale skin, pinching his heart with a hint of guilt at knowing it must have been more painful for her than he initially thought. She stood as if her legs were weak as they trembled and her body slightly swayed when she stood. She began making her way towards their private bath before his right hand reached out to carefully grasp her left wrist to stop her from going any further. Looking at him curiously over her left shoulder she patiently waited for him to explain why he stopped her. Standing up to show his naked body to her from beneath the sheets he had been under, Kioko instantly looked away with her face feeling practically on fire making Sesshoumaru give a small smirk. Leaning down he suddenly whisked her off of her feet and held her bridal style. Instinctively she covered her chest with her arms and tightened her legs together as her eyes looked at him in surprise with a beet red face.

" You shouldn't walk on such unstable legs. " Sesshoumaru told her with his softened gaze but also a deadpan expression and a detached tone. Blinking in sudden understanding of his actions Kioko smiled a small smile with comforting eyes.

" I'll be fine. If anything it ensures me that last night was real and that you are finally only mine. " She told him as her smile widened in happiness of her own words before leaning against his bare chest as her right hand laid over his heart by her head which rested onto his right shoulder. The feel of her touch softened him further as he held her closer to him to keep her both close and warm before heading towards their bath. Once done they got ready to head back home, to Western Castle.

With Kioko's persistence, the three of them used the carriage which the demonic pegasus was made to pull it while Ah-Un flew alongside it. Mikoto started their journey with teasing remarks and sly grins towards Kioko until Sesshoumaru inwardly began feeling self-conscious as well and told Mikoto that her teasing was quite enough. Kioko giggled at him before Mikoto and Kioko discussed other things. Such as how Kioko was feeling from the changes the mating ritual must have caused. In demon culture, during the height of intercourse between the two in question, the ritual consisted of those involved biting the pulse point of the other at the same time and drinking even a small hint of their blood. It was a pure act of promise and devotion of the highest quality in the world of demons. A blood oath to stay forever bound to the other during an act of being more than just physically connected in that moment, but by the soul as well. With Sesshoumaru being a taiyoukai and Kioko a prestigious human priestess there were slight concerns that Mikoto had which now seemed pointless. Kioko's soul didn't seem to be rejecting Sesshoumaru's connecting to hers nor was Sesshoumaru's refusing hers. Kioko's scent hinted into Sesshoumaru's beautifully which Mikoto, in her many centuries of living, had learned only those who were destined soulmates, as she's heard humans refer to it as, could have scents compliment the others so perfectly to the point where it was almost unnoticeable, for they were meant to be one from the start. It was a beautiful sight that Mikoto in all her years never thought she'd get to see again. Especially not for her young Lord Sesshoumaru whom she watched grow.

Sesshoumaru's scent was always a powerful one that demanded respect from all those near just as his very aura seemed to do. The very essence of the moon could be caught within his unique scent as well as hints of grass. Something so warm for a demon who seemed so cold was baffling to many, but upon meeting Kioko, Mikoto knew it made more sense than most realized. Kioko's was practically bursting with the scent of cherry blossoms, with the tiniest hints of wind and crisp, clean water. She had never come across another scent quite like it, so pure and peaceful. Both so beautiful and to be the first to witness their scents quietly intertwined within the space of the carriage, it was as if Mikoto were standing by a gorgeous lake surrounded with blooming cherry blossom trees on a spring night dowsed in a full moon's light. Breathtaking. Mikoto's eyes brimmed with tears at the realization making Kioko jump up and lean forward to place her right hand on Mikoto's whose were folded in her lap in comfort as her pink hues stared at the elderly demoness with concern. Mikoto looked at her with a small smile as she took back her left hand to pat onto Kioko's claiming she was alright.

Looking at the black-haired beauty before her it astounded Mikoto that she was a human woman. Such a kind priestess to even a demon like her who had killed thousands of Kioko's kind in her youth. Undoubtedly, Kioko was aware of this seeing how demons weren't known for their kindness towards humans and yet she stood there with a gentle hand to comfort Mikoto's elderly soul without hesitation because of a simple reaction Mikoto had to her thoughts. There was no one better in Mikoto's opinion to be her new Lady of the West, or as Sesshoumaru's mate for life. Kioko sat back down by Sesshoumaru's side, keeping a careful eye on Mikoto as they further spoke of Kioko's health. Leaning onto Sesshoumaru's left shoulder, Kioko told Mikoto that the scarring on her chest had still been a bit sore, but Mikoto assured her it would be for quite some time. Before long, it was night, and the carriage would be arriving at the Western castle by morning. The two demons within the space sat quietly listening to Kioko's slow and peaceful breaths making Sesshoumaru look to his right through the corner of his eye at Kioko sleeping happily against him with a smile on her face.

" I'm surprised she hadn't fallen asleep sooner. I imagine between your activities the night before and this endless traveling she'd be more exhausted than she realized. " Mikoto commented with a small smile aimed towards the sleeping human as Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked at Mikoto with a bored expression.

" What is your real opinion of this union? " Sesshoumaru asked Mikoto boldly without any sense of hesitation. Looking at him, Mikoto could almost smile in amusement of him asking her opinion on something she knew he couldn't care less on her opinion about.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I have known you all your life. You have been a strong, powerful, and independent child even at an early age. What you lacked in emotional growth you made up for in intelligence and power beyond measure. However, in the time you have met this human girl I have noticed changes in you. A kinder side of you that you've kept cloaked in a cold demeanor since you were a child. I see how your eyes look at her and how hers look at yours. Your scents now merged I can tell with these old weary eyes that you both were meant to be long before either of you even existed in this world. She is beautiful, kind and above all else treats you as her equal and your followers just as well as she would her human peers. Her dominance has been seen to be on par with yours and yet she chooses to submit to you. Not out of instinct but out of choice. I respect this human higher than I have respected any other and even some noble demons. There is no one better to stand beside you as the Lady of the West, and I for one couldn't be any happier about your union. " Mikoto said as honestly as she could, feeling now was not a time to hold back her thoughts when asked so genuinely for them by her young Lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes stared into the deep blue eyes of the elder across from him that had indeed known him his whole existence. To hear her praise the woman he himself had chosen and his inner demon chose out of instinct, warmed him slightly enough to turn his gaze slightly softer.

" I see. " Was all Sesshoumaru said making the elderly demon smile wider at knowing she had just touched the demon Lord's heart if only for a moment, and not because she was praising him but his lover. The rest of the trip was spent in silence outside of Kioko's breathing until they arrived at Western Castle. While Mikoto got out and servants tended to both Ah-Un and the now exhausted demonic pegasus, Sesshoumaru woke Kioko gently. Opening her eyes, she blinked repeatedly to clear her vision before sitting up and looking at Sesshoumaru, then smiling warmly before her soft voice spoke.

" Are we home? " Kioko asked, melting Sesshoumaru's heart with her question. This was the second time he'd heard her refer to his castle as her home, and with such a genuine gaze as she said it had his expression soften to her.

" Yes, we are home. " He told her before standing and walking out of the carriage, then turning to extend his right hand for her to take to help her out. Smiling brightly at his action matching what it did the night of the party she reached out with her left hand and got out carefully. Once on the ground and looking up at Sesshoumaru still holding his hand a few of the servants close enough gasped at catching the conjoined scents of Sesshoumaru and Kioko. It was so subtle it could easily be missed by those not paying attention. Ignoring them, Sesshoumaru led Kioko into the castle where many bowed to him passing by, and many surprised expressions and gasps occurred once the two had passed people by. Taking Kioko directly to their chambers, she barely had time to greet the twins who stared at her flabbergasted before she was directed through the door by Sesshoumaru. Once the door was closed behind him, Kioko turned to ask Sesshoumaru what he was in such a rush for, but before she could his hand grasped at her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate heat-filled kiss. Kissing him back she grabbed the top of his armor to pull him down closer to her height, causing Sesshoumaru to feel bolder. His right hand gripped at her hips before pressing her against his making her feel his arousal through both of their clothes making her gasp in surprise and break the kiss to look up at him with an embarrassment in her eyes and a shy blush on her face.

" S-Sesshoumaru, weren't you satisfied enough the last night? " Kioko asked him with a timid voice that sent his head reeling and her scent causing his heart to pound.

" No, it wasn't enough. " He began to say before he moved his hips in a way to prove his point and making Kioko's breath hitch. " It'll never be enough." He told her in a deeper and huskier voice making her face turn redder. " Are you too injured to continue? " Sesshoumaru asked before going any further. If he needed to stop, now would be the time while he could still hold back. Kioko smiled tenderly with a gaze to match.

" No, I'm fine. " She told him sweetly as her right hand raised to his left cheek for her thumb to trace the markings there. Without further hesitation, Sesshoumaru's hands pulled her priestess kimono top open from her shirt collar and pulled it down her shoulders before kissing down her jaw to her neck. Kioko walked back towards the bed throwing the fact that the twins would hear them shortly from outside the door out of her mind.

It had been two days since they returned to the castle, and many who occupied the great structure seemed pleased that Kioko had become the new Lady of the West, with the exceptions of quite a few servant demonesses' of course. Kioko and Sesshoumaru had even been discussing a human wedding at Kioko's request in order to honor her human heritage as she had done his. Rin was more than thrilled to hear the news and Jaken seemed secretly overjoyed as well. Kioko couldn't have felt any happier than she had in the past two days. Everything was as she hopes and soon Sesshoumaru intended to start their travels again in search of Naraku and kill him once and for all. Kioko still had her mission to collect jewel shards for Kikyo and intended to keep her word despite her new responsibilities to not only Sesshoumaru as his mate, but to all of the Western territories as its new Lady.

Currently, Kioko was where she could always be found when she wasn't with Sesshoumaru or training with the guards of the castle. She and Rin were relaxing and talking within Rin's garden while Taro and Karo stood guard watching with smiles on their faces from the garden entrance. Watching their Lady with warm and soft expressions, as she seemed to be glowing in the day's light and her smile was the sun. It swelled their hearts to finally see her so purely happy. It was when Rin hugged Kioko suddenly from her gushing yet again over Kioko being the Lady of the West, that the four of them began hearing quite a bit of commotion before Jaken came darting down the corridor frantically. Passing by the guards without a single thought as he ran towards a confused looking Kioko and curious Rin. Once he reached them, he collapsed onto his stomach and looked up at Kioko trying to catch his breath.

" Kioko, I have terrible news. Reika, the Northern Lord's daughter, has just arrived here at the castle unannounced! " He told her making Kioko look at him with a look of seriousness and a slight bit of wariness in her eyes.

" I assume you told Sesshoumaru of this first? " She asked feeling Sesshoumaru should have obviously been informed first.

" Of course! " Jaken responded as if that was the dumbest question in the world that she could have asked making her smile kindly at him in amusement as she stood up.

" Good. " She replied before looking to Rin. " Rin stay here while we figure out what's going on. I'll leave you in Jaken's care and will be right back. " Kioko said, and Rin simply nodded with worry written on her face. Walking into the castle, the twins followed behind Kioko as she made her way towards the entrance of the castle. Her hair down as she favored and her priestess kimono placed perfectly on her body. Despite being the new Lady, she still preferred her priestess attire above the many kimonos that she had been wearing over the past two days. Kioko watched as servant after servant began bustling passed her back and forth frantically from the obviously unannounced guest's arrival. Finally making it to her destination, Kioko stopped to stare at the tense scene before her. Sesshoumaru was already standing by the entrance with an aura telling Kioko he was not in the least bit pleased with Reika's sudden appearance and a hint of anger were showing in his golden orbs. Reika was looking at him as if annoyed but otherwise had a fake smile plastered on her face.

" Why are you here without any sense of notice? " Sesshoumaru asked Reika with annoyance evident in his voice. Reika looked at him and smiled slyly before walking up to him.

" I've come to see you, of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Reika said with a sensual voice dripping with deception.

" I didn't invite you. Leave. " Sesshoumaru responded coldly making Reika's right eye twitch before Kioko even walked over to stand by Sesshoumaru's left with a slightly cold stare of her own focused on Reika. Reika, whose red eyes looked at Kioko with profound distaste before looking back to Sesshoumaru.

" My father wished for me to accompany you here in hopes of changing your mind in picking me as your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru. He said should you not allow my presence here then he'd feel he's left with no choice but to start a war between our two lands and take claim to yours as our own. " Reika responded slyly leaving Kioko to look up at Sesshoumaru with slight concern. Start a war over the land Sesshoumaru inherited from his father? Somehow the thought deeply worried Kioko at how such a notion would affect Sesshoumaru. However, as she looked at him, there was no change in his demeanor other than a glint of distrust in his gaze.

" You may stay for now while I contact your father about this matter. See to it that you mind your manners here. " Sesshoumaru said coldly strict before Kioko looked back to Reika with an empty gaze. " Know your place here. " Was the last thing Sesshoumaru said to Reika before turning to leave and placing his right hand on Kioko's right shoulder to turn her around and have her join him in going. Begrudgingly, Kioko complied and walked with the twins behind them as Sesshoumaru was leading Kioko back to Rin's garden.

" Are we certain she's being honest? If her father had sent her here, I'd imagine he'd send notice as well as a more eccentric way for her to arrive here. " Kioko said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru with a bewildered gaze.

" The same thought crossed my mind. In case she is not it's best to indulge her commands while I send word to the Lord of the Northern Lands to have this cleared up. " Sesshoumaru reasoned. Kioko finding it to be a smarter plan than just dumping Reika out on her butt as she was more inclined to do. Feeling Sesshoumaru's warm touch still on her right shoulder, Kioko smiled warmly before looking ahead again to watch where she was going. Servants were still bustling around, and Kioko almost felt bad for them. This girl just showed up so out of the blue leaving everyone having to work into overdrive to accommodate her unexpected arrival.

Once back in the garden, the twins stopped to stay at the entrance as always. Kioko, announcing her arrival, had gained both Rin and Jaken's attention. Which of course resulted in Rin running towards Kioko to hug the older human's legs and Jaken to confront Sesshoumaru of the matter at hand with Reika. Deciding to stay for a short while before going to send a messenger out for the Northern Castle, Sesshoumaru joined Kioko under the garden tree to lay back against it with her on his left. Rin laid on Kioko's lap to cuddle with the woman, and Jaken laid at the couple's feet in the sun like a cat. After about an hour, Mikoto walked into the clearing, joined by the twins following after her. Bowing once reaching the couple, Mikoto sat by Kioko's left side to discuss vaguely, while in Rin's presence, of Kioko's current health conditions to ensure Kioko still wasn't susceptible to rejecting Sesshoumaru's merge with her. With the yellow glow on her hands, Mikoto evaluated Kioko's entire body, since Rin had been moved from Kioko's lap against both Rin and Kioko's wishes for Mikoto to do as she needed. Seeing that things were going well and Mikoto went to leave, Kioko asked that the healer and two guards join them for a while to enjoy the afternoon, and with Sesshoumaru's approval of them doing so they happily did as requested. Rin woke Jaken up and together with Mikoto and the twins the four talked and enjoyed the afternoon picking with flowers and cracking jokes while Kioko and Sesshoumaru remained resting together beneath the tree. Smiling happily, Kioko leaned against Sesshoumaru's left arm while watching the scene with eyes filled with happiness. Sesshoumaru, who looked at Kioko from the corner of his left eye, turned and laid his lips on the top of Kioko's head with a soft gaze before pulling back and Kioko snuggling closer to him as a result. It was a beautiful day, and Kioko couldn't have felt more in tune as she did at that moment. Including her awareness of the pair of red eyes watching them from a room overlooking the garden with a disgusted hateful gaze. However, what she wasn't aware of, while Sesshoumaru stood to do as he set out to do taking Jaken with him and leaving the twins at the entrance during his leave, was the second pair of red eyes that watched alongside the first set with the same detestable hatred. Though, Sesshoumaru felt the flicker of the second presence making his guard heighten dramatically as he walked towards his study with a cold and slightly angered gaze.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

It had now been two days since the Northern heiress had arrived at Western Castle. The first night of Reika's arrival was an awkward one at best. The dragon demoness decided to invite herself to join Sesshoumaru, Kioko, and Rin for dinner, but mostly insisted on joining Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat to the head of the table as always, with Kioko to his right and Rin to the other side of Kioko, just as it had been since Kioko first started joining them for dinner within the castle. Reika took it upon herself to sit to Sesshoumaru's left and lean as close as she could to him while their meals were being served. It was clear the bluenette was entirely unhappy with Kioko and Rin being there, and from the looks on Sesshoumaru's face, he was as disgusted with Reika's presence as Reika was of Kioko's. The twin's too seemed to be very annoyed by the girl's presence, not once sparing her a polite smile since she had been there. Kioko wasn't pleased with Reika's presence either, once the girl began to consistently touch Sesshoumaru whenever the moment struck her and shamelessly making passes at him right in front of Kioko's face. Her red eyes constantly flashed to Kioko with either sly and devious gazes or disgusted and hate-filled looks. Easily it unnerved Kioko how little this girl was showing her any respect. She wasn't high and mighty enough to say that she deserved respect just by being the new Lady of the West, but Kioko demanded respect at least as Sesshoumaru's mate. Something this girl obviously couldn't face being a cold hard fact. It was during their dinner that Reika seemed to have paid attention enough to realize Sesshoumaru and Kioko's scents were linked, and the mating mark on Kioko's neck was visible enough for her suspicions to be proved right. Enough so that Reika had become very agitated.

" You're already mated with Lord Sesshoumaru?! " Reika suddenly yelled, ten minutes into the meal being served. Sesshoumaru glared at Reika from the corner of his left eye while Kioko smiled politely towards the four-hundred-year-old demoness.

" Yes, I am. We intend to have a human wedding as well as a way to make it official in both of our heritage. " Kioko informed her, unable to stop the happier smile that appeared on her face before her pink eyes looked to Sesshoumaru who looked back at her with a detached expression yet within his golden hues, Kioko could plainly see the smile in his eyes.

" Absolutely not! This is obscene. A human like you being mated to my Lord Sesshoumaru? I won't hear of it, and I won't accept it! " Reka said before swiping her plate off of the table and standing up while glaring down at Kioko whose smile was now gone as she looked at the girl with a warning glare that had Reika frozen in place. Such an intimidating look had Reika unable to move or look away. Kioko's eyes were literally, stunning.

" Your Sesshoumaru? Last I checked he was my mate. " Kioko said calmly with a calm tone that brought a chill down Reika's spine. Sesshoumaru who watched the scene hadn't been given a chance to speak before Reika stormed out of the room in a rage, but Sesshoumaru knew it was instinct telling Reika to submit to Kioko's profound dominance just now. Rin, who was frightened by the demoness' sudden outburst grabbed at Kioko's right sleeve with her left hand out of reflex as her brown eyes watched the blue-haired girl leave. Putting a comforting left hand on Rin's which held Kioko's sleeve, Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru with a slightly angered glare. Sesshoumaru knew that look without Kioko even having to say anything. He had that very same gaze directed at him once from his frightening Rin without meaning to. Kioko spoke next in a tone that said she had no tolerance left, which given how patient Kioko was by nature was something to be wary of.

" How long until you hear from the Northern Lord to find out what is exactly going on here? " Kioko asked as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes waiting for an answer.

" Within a few days. " Sesshoumaru responded feeling his stomach clench at the flash of further anger whip past Kioko's gaze. A kind smile and softened gaze appeared, however, upon her face when she turned to Rin.

" Rin, It's alright. She's left, so finish your food so that we can have your bedtime story. Okay? " Kioko asked making Rin smile before she happily began eating her dinner with excitement. Kioko, who lost her appetite, sat quietly as a sad glimmer appeared into her eyes and a frown adorned her face. The first Sesshoumaru had witnessed in days and was more than unhappy to see. Reika had barged into Western Castle because she wasn't just against Sesshoumaru being mated to someone other than her, but also it was clear that it was because Kioko was human.

" All done! " Rin announced happily before jumping up to place her hands on Kioko's right leg, bringing the woman back to reality. " Let's go Kioko! " Rin said with a big smile on her face earning the child a bright, loving smile from Kioko who petted Rin's head before standing up.

" Alright, alright. I'm coming. " Kioko told her as she looked back at Sesshoumaru with a sad smile. " Are you joining us? " Kioko asked before Sesshoumaru stared at her.

" No. I'll meet you in the hot spring. " He told her, meaning the private hot spring that they now shared since being mated. Nodding in agreement Kioko followed Rin out and upon exiting the dining room saw Reika leaning against a wall in the hallway. Having to pass her to get to Rin's room, Reika glared as they exited. Kioko, as she went to pass Reika by with Rin, suddenly stopped and looked to her right at the demoness. Then as politely as she could, had asked Karo to join Rin back to her room while Taro was to remain five feet behind Kioko. Taking Rin's hand, the orange haired demon smiled kindly at Rin before walking off to Rin's room to wait for Kioko's arrival. The display made Reika not only cringe but scoff making Kioko's blank expression grow colder with a light glare. Once Kioko waited for Reika's gaze to return to her and was sure Rin was out of earshot, Kioko spoke in a cold tone that had Taro on edge from being unused to hearing it.

" I can understand that you grew up viewing humans as inferior, but you scared Rin when you decided to throw that unelegant fit, and that is something I don't tolerate in the least. Since I am human, you'll most likely brush me off but don't let my being human fool you. You do that again, and I'll throw civility to the wind by responding with actions instead of words. " Kioko spoke clearly. Reika froze at the sight of Kioko's eyes paralyzing her, a fire within them that she had never seen within the eyes of another person before. Like she'd be facing a retribution that was far less than favorable. " You are a guest here, so I have been very lenient, but nonetheless you are a guest. Be more mindful of that while you are here. " Kioko finished saying making Reika subtly gulp before responding to the Lady of the West.

" Don't act like you're anyone important. You're just a human pet Sesshoumaru obviously decided to waste time on. Being human, you're lifetime is but a second long compared to a demon's. Even If you're mated now, when you die, he'll simply move on to whatever interests him next. " Reika said making Kioko glare harden as her beautiful face looked to be as cold as stone. Reika instantly shut her mouth and sweat began to break out across her skin under the human's gaze. How can a little human woman have such a terrifying gaze and ferocious aura? It was suffocating, like the air suddenly disappeared from the space they occupied. Taro could feel the tension and almost felt the need to flee just by being in the presence of Kioko's dominance which filled the hallway, and all the human priestess was doing, was glaring at Reika. That gaze compared to nothing he'd ever seen before, even on the battlefield. The opposite of her smile that had melted even their Lord of the West.

" Pathetic. " Was all Kioko said in response of the demoness' obvious immaturity before turning away to head down the hallway. Reika had an uncanny way of reminding Kioko of Kagome which only proved to irritate her further. So instead of allowing the demoness to provoke her, she'd walk away to Rin who was waiting for her. As she rounded the corner, she was about to keep going until she heard Reika chime Sesshoumaru's name happily. Stopping, Kioko looked over her right shoulder at the corner she just passed over in interest.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, what say you and I go somewhere private and have a bit of fun? " Reika asked in a voice that she must have thought sounded sexy.

" I've no interest in you Reika. " Sesshoumaru responded as if slightly agitated causing a small smile to appear on Kioko's face, to Taro's relieved notice.

" Why? It can't be because of that pitiful human. Having a human for a mate is so utterly beneath you, Lord Sesshoumaru. She will make you weak and seen as a joke by the other Lords. " Reika said with a serious tone. " As where I would only further your prestige. "

" Her being my mate doesn't affect my standing with other lands. Even if it did, she is human and would die before anything comes of it. "

" I don't understand your choosing her as anything more than your pet. I can't accept it, and should this be more serious than I initially thought I will bring it to my father's attention. I'm sure he'll consider it an insult after spending centuries trying to get you to agree to mate me. "

" I have no restraints in reminding humans of their place. " Kioko's heart almost flatlined at hearing Sesshoumaru's words. Reminding humans of their place. " My humans are none of your concern. What I do with them has nothing to do with you. " Kioko's eyes widened. His humans? Clenching her jaw to prevent tears from coming to her eyes Kioko faced ahead and continued on her way to Rin's room, hearing only one last bit of the conversation.

" I'd love to see you prove that you haven't changed, Lord Sesshoumaru. " Reika's voice replied with a seductive tune before Kioko was out of earshot. A very nervous Taro following behind her. Making it to Rin's room Kioko knocked then entered, to see Rin in her sleeping robes and in bed with Karo sitting beside the bed that faced the door. Smiling with a small hint of sadness easily noticed by Karo, his yellow eyes darted to meet with his brother's only to see a wary expression that said, I'll explain later.

" Rin, you certainly got ready in a hurry. " Kioko said with a wider smile as she walked over to the bed and upon passing Karo, patted her hand on his head in a mannerism of telling him good job. Sitting on the bed looking at Rin, Karo stood to stand at the door with Taro.

" I was really excited to hear the story you choose tonight! " Rin said excitedly before throwing herself back to lay into her bed as Kioko lifted the blanket to tuck her in with a warm smile and eyes that radiated with her current joy.

" I should pick a really good one then. " Kioko responded before laying down next to Rin, between the girl and the door, above the covers. Rin cuddled to Kioko who lazily put an arm around Rin in a sort of protective shield from the world. It was then Sesshoumaru appeared in the open doorway, to hear Kioko start her story. Walking to the other side of the bed Sesshoumaru sat in a chair to watch Kioko and Rin as he listened to the tale of a mermaid wishing to be human so she may be with the man she fell in love with.

Meanwhile, Reika had just slammed the door to her guest room in a huff. Sesshoumaru had rejected sharing a bed with her for the night. Her! The daughter of the Northern Lord. She knew damn well he had laid with most of his servants over the years, he should have considered her the upgrade that she was compared to that. Instead, he returned to that wretched woman's side. A human's side!

" You're certainly riled up. " A deep sinister voice said from within the dark space of her room. Looking up in agitation, Reika's red eyes met with the second pair of blood colored eyes that stared back at her.

" He rejected to bed me for the night. " She told the man who walked out of the shadows enough for her to see him properly with a smirk on his face.

" Considering it is Kioko he'd be returning to by doing so I'm not surprised. " He said, making her glare at him before a sly smirk appeared on her features as well.

" Especially when they've already mated. " Reika said, knowing the news would make the man's blood boil. As expected, his smirk fell from his face, and a hardened glare appeared on his cold exterior.

" They've already mated? You are sure? " He asked, now fully serious at hearing the news. Smiling more slyly she walked over and linked her arms around his neck in amusement before replying to the good-looking man.

" Being the full-fledged demon that I am I know the difference between someone being mated or not, Naraku. The question now is, what do you want to do? " Reika asked as she pressed her body closer to his as he merely looked down at her with a glare. His disgust towards this woman was profound, but he required her in order to remain undetected by anyone within Sesshoumaru's castle. With Reika's abilities, it was far easier than he expected, not to mention she shared his goal in getting between the Western Lord and Lady. To hear they've mated already was a huge setback. He only knew of death being the way to break a demon union. Kioko took a step that can't be undone, for Sesshoumaru. That thought angered Naraku further. Kioko was supposed to be his. The memory of her eyes watching Sesshoumaru without the intention of looking away for an instant while in his miasma prison came to his mind. _' I love Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands alone. Even if you took my body against my will, he is the only one I'll belong to, and that will never change. Not now, not ever. '_ Her words from then rung through his mind. She had been freed from his miasma within her body and thanks to Sesshoumaru; she had cheated the death he had unintentionally brought on. That's when a plan emerged in Naraku's mind, and a smirk returned to his lips. Reika's amused smile, however, fell at the sight of his growing smirk with confusion evident on her face.

" I intend to have what I want. " Naraku said vaguely. Reika smiled seductively before leaning upward and placing her lips to his as he began taking off his clothes. Not reacting at first, until the thought of Kioko crossing his mind caused Naraku to respond and pushed Reika down towards the floor, making her laugh in amusement. He'd have Kioko. Perhaps not tonight, but soon. This time, he'd be sure of it.

In a different section of the castle, Sesshoumaru and Kioko had just entered their private hot spring now that Rin was soundly sleeping. They remained in silence. No words between them as thoughts zoomed through Kioko's mind rapidly. Walking to behind a very tall boulder, Kioko began to remove her clothes out of Sesshoumaru's view. What was she supposed to say in a moment like this? She knew better than to doubt Sesshoumaru, they had been down that road, and after her purification, she felt she had finally put all her doubts and suspicions of his intentions behind her. His words to Reika earlier however brought on her fears all over again. Did he really still dislike humans to such a degree that he feels they are beneath him? She considered herself human, but it was no secret to either of them now that she indeed wasn't naturally human. She never held any prejudices towards demons simply because they were demons. For Sesshoumaru to possibly feel that way for humans made her feel almost nauseous. He told her once that her human heart was what he held most dear about her. If that were true then maybe she was just misunderstanding things. Sesshoumaru is a complex demon man who isn't always to be taken at face value. He felt far more than he showed and she was more than familiar with that fact about him.

The sound of Sesshoumaru removing his armor brought Kioko back to reality. Taking off the last bit of her clothes, she folded them before coming from behind the boulder to place her dirty clothes by the clean ones that had been left already for the two of them by the servants. Calmly she walked towards the hot spring and then into the water, trying her best to ignore the arousing sensation coming over her at feeling Sesshoumaru's intense gaze watching her. His golden eyes couldn't pull away from her. Her gorgeous figure walking into the water, watching her hips sway before disappearing below the water's surface. Her elegant black hair floated about the water the deeper she went until she stopped with the water reaching to her waist. She was beautiful, with the air of a queen about her and the aura of a saint. Finishing to remove his clothes Sesshoumaru had followed suit by placing his dirty clothes next to hers and joining her within the spring. Walking over to stand behind her, he reached out and laced his right hand into her hair to move it to the side, allowing him to kiss where the scar on her left shoulder began.

Turning around to look him in the eyes Kioko's arms didn't bother to rise to cover her chest from his view as her eyes looked into Sesshoumaru's golden hues as if she were about to cry. Her bangs began to sway from a cool night's breeze, and the strands that framed her face had done the same while still covering her breasts slightly. Sesshoumaru, at seeing her eyes looking at him so desperately, placed his right hand on her left cheek and his eyes softened with a hint of concern.

" What's wrong? " He asked her. If she didn't have his absolute attention before she certainly did now. She hadn't been herself since that morning, since Reika's arrival. Kioko had been the happiest he had ever seen her to be until that wretch showed up at their castle. Turning to face him fully, Kioko placed her right hand over his heart before pressing her body to his, and her left hand on his right which still caressed her cheek. Her eyes refused to leave his as if looking for something deep within the pools of gold.

" Sesshoumaru, I love you. " Kioko said with a sincere and emotional tone that reached her vulnerable gaze. Sesshoumaru was caught off guard, and he didn't understand. What was wrong? This wasn't like her. Watching her anxiously waiting for him to react or respond to her told him what he assumed he needed to know.

" Kioko. " He said gently watching his saying her name cause her eyes to shimmer in anticipation of what he would say next. Feeling his heart race, he suspected he knew what it was she was hoping to hear. What brought on this sudden desperation to hear him say the words? Was she concerned he'd stray to Reika? No that doesn't seem likely. Still, he couldn't give her those three words, not yet. He was a man of action, not of word. She shouldn't have to hear it to put worries or doubts at ease. Even if he was hurting her by making her wait to hear the one phrase she had wanted from him for as long as he had loved her. Leaning down he placed his lips to her forehead then held her tightly to him. Holding him in return tightly, Kioko squeezed her eyes shut to prevent from crying as she pressed her forehead to his chest thankful to hide her face from the world. As she stood there in Sesshoumaru's arms her heart had dropped, her stomach filled with dread, and disappointment filled her frame while she allowed his embrace to be a sort of comfort. He didn't say it.

Early the next morning Kioko was already up and in her priestess attire wandering the castle halls. Her hair loose and swaying with her stride while on her way to the training yard to see if Taro and Karo were up for some rematches. She had a hard time sleeping the whole night through, even as she laid in Sesshoumaru's arms in their bed. She couldn't stop thinking of all the times she revealed to Sesshoumaru how she felt and though his actions spoke clearly this was not the first time this problem had been brought up. The night he presented that collar to her she wanted to hear him say how he felt, because he had her so confused about what they were and if they should have been anything, to begin with. She wanted those words then, but because he made his feelings clear through actions she let the matter drop for the time being. Now the desire to hear him say he loved her hit her ten times more than ever before. Did he only perform those actions that said he spoke so strongly for her back then because she had just returned from her date with Shiro in the modern era? Was he feeling threatened or did he not want any obstacles in his way of obtaining such a rare being despite his later words denying that being the case? She trusted him, but his actions were beginning to be insignificant. She wanted words too even if it was only every once in a while. At least one time while looking her in the eyes so she could see the emotion in his gaze.

While in deep thought Kioko hadn't paid any attention to the dark presence in the hallway creeping up behind her. Red eyes outlined with blue eyeshadow watched as Kioko's hair swayed back and forth just as her hips did the same. Her cherry blossom scent mixed with Sesshoumaru's scent infused with it filled the air she occupied and drew the being slowly closer to her with each step she took. Reaching out his right hand a sinister smirk brushed onto the dark presence's lips before his fingers clutched gently at a black strand of hair and inwardly reeled at the silky feel. Kioko, feeling the strand of hair be pulled gently was instantly snapped back to reality, and the dark aura behind her hit her senses like a brick wall fell on her. Immediately, she was filled with terror, and her eyes widened in fear. Kioko quickly whipped around only to see nothing there and no longer feeling a presence of any sort nearby. Her eyes stared at the bare corridor, her body trembling subconsciously from the sudden overwhelming wave of fear that took over her. Even if it was only instantaneously. After five minutes of standing and waiting for any other feel or occurrence to happen Kioko turned and started her way to her original destination. Not able to sense at all the red eyes that continued to watch her in wicked delight.

Lunchtime came around, and Kioko found she was starving for something to eat. She had skipped breakfast to avoid having to sit at the table with Reika or having to face Sesshoumaru for a little while. However, she still had Rin to think about, so before heading to lunch, Kioko figured she would escort Rin to the dining room herself as a way to spend more time with the girl. As Taro and Karo joined her, the three arrived at Rin's door only to see Jaken outside of the room with a saddened look on his face as he stared at the door. Confused, Kioko walked up to Jaken with a kind smile which caught the imp demon's attention enough to look up at Kioko nervously.

" Jaken, what's the matter? Is something wrong with Rin? " Kioko asked patiently, but the moment Jaken's face seemed to drain of its color her stomach dropped. Smile now gone Kioko walked to the door and knocked before opening it and entering the room. Not bothering to close the door Kioko walked over to Rin who was sitting on the foot of her bed staring at the floor. The three demon men watched as Kioko stopped to stand in front of Rin before sitting on her knees to look up at Rin with a motherly smile and eyes filled with concern. Rin looked at her, and though it hadn't looked like Rin had been crying, it certainly appeared she was about to any minute. Raising her right hand to caress Rin's left cheek Kioko spoke with a warm and patient tone. " Rin, what's wrong? Do you not feel very well? " Kioko asked which seemed to make Rin more prepared to cry as she shook her head no in response. " Then what is it? It's alright, I'm right here, and you can tell me anything. " The black haired priestess went on to say, trying to figure out what could have the naturally energetic child so down.

" Kioko, are you, Lord Sesshoumaru and I a family? " Rin asked quietly. Kioko's eyes widened in surprise before her smile fell and she placed her hand on Rin's which were folded in her lap. The three males stared in shock at the question as well.

" Yes Rin, of course, we are. Why would you ask that? " Kioko asked in pure worry.

" She said because you were human, Lord Sesshoumaru would have no choice but to be with her to have a real family and that I wasn't welcome to be a part of it. She said he'd forget us in no time at all. " Rin explained as her voice cracked at the thought of losing Lord Sesshoumaru and her precious Lady Kioko. She finally had a home and a family, and she was so worried that Reika was going to take that all away from her. Kioko clenched Rin's hands slightly tighter as her eyes filled with anger at the audacity Reika had to speak to Rin in such a way.

" Rin, she could never get rid of you. You mean a great deal to Lord Sesshoumaru and even if you and I were to be discarded from our home, I without a doubt would never leave you to be all alone. Never. I love you very much, so you have nothing to worry about. " Kioko said in a comforting tone despite the sound of her heart pounding in her chest from the anger she was feeling. Rin looked at Kioko before smiling happily and nodding in agreement.

" I love you too, Kioko. " Rin chirped making the priestess melt and her anger to wash away, mostly.

" I will speak to Lord Sesshoumaru about this, and take care of everything. Why don't we get through lunch and then we can go to your garden to play for a while. " Kioko asked making Rin brighten up and agree. Placing her right hand on Rin's upper arm in a comforting notion, she quickly noticed Rin's eyes wince at the contact. Stopping Rin from getting up as she was about to do to rush to the dining hall with Kioko, Kioko then lifted up Rin's sleeve and instantly she felt uneasily calm. There on Rin's upper left arm was a massive bruise wrapped entirely around the small girl's limb. " Rin, what happened to your arm? " Kioko asked. Her smile gone and her face showing nothing alerted the other three adults immediately. They rushed into the room to see what Kioko was looking at and looked shocked as Rin answered while Kioko looked at Rin's other arm to see a massive bruise, mirroring the same as the first.

" Reika was angry and grabbed me really hard, but don't worry it doesn't hurt. " Rin said with a smile on her face as if it were nothing at all. Suddenly, Kioko was livid. Removing her hand from Rin, Kioko stood up quickly and walked to the door in a rushed pace. Before she knew it she was slamming open the dining room doors to see Reika in the same seat she had sat in the night before, leaning over the table towards Sesshoumaru in apparent attempts to get his attention again. Kioko couldn't hear anything but the loud ringing in her ears as well as feeling her blood boiling as she walked over towards Reika. She didn't notice the twins, Jaken, and Rin appear in the doorway or hear them yelling for Kioko to stop or remain calm. Alerted by Kioko's entrance and the others panic, Sesshoumaru stood up but not in time as Kioko grabbed Reika by the back of the neck with her right hand and threw the bluenette at the wall that was behind Sesshoumaru's seat by a few feet making a massive dent in the wall. Reika hit hard before falling to the floor and looking up in terror as Sesshoumaru rushed to Kioko to stop her until both froze instantly. In that second they witnessed Kioko's pink hues flash to such a darker shade of pink it looked blood red. The room filled with Kioko's tremendously enraged aura and no one moved or even dared to breathe as the suffocating sensation paired with Kioko's unusual behavior.

" Milord, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said. " Jaken said frantically. It was the first thing Kioko heard other than the ringing in her ears. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to Jaken for a second before returning to Kioko who then went to lunge for Reika. Quickly he grabbed Kioko's left wrist to hold her back but was instantly zapped with Kioko's purifying armor, something that caught him by surprise.

" I told you should you do anything to Rin I would respond with actions instead of words. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HURT MY DAUGHTER?! " Kioko said with a voice booming with rage before she shoved Sesshoumaru off of her, causing him to land on his feet about ten feet away from her before he dashed forward towards her again to stop her as Reika began to scream in fear for Kioko to stay away from her. Taro and Karo quickly rushed over as Sesshoumaru quickly went to stand behind Kioko to wrap his arms around her arms and chest to prevent her from moving forward while ignoring her armor burning at him fiercely. Taro and Karo took their place in front of Kioko to push her back against Sesshoumaru's body to help keep her restrained from causing any further harm to Reika. Needless to say, Kioko's wrath had them beat because even while she struggled to do so, she dragged them slowly with the three men's feet skidding across the floor as her fury pounded through her head. Something inside her was telling her to put the blue-haired thorn in her side in her place, six feet underground. Kioko's eyes which stared at Reika like a bloodthirsty predator on prey had flashed that reddish shade again scaring Reika further. " I'll kill you! "

" Kioko! " Rin suddenly shouted through the room. Kioko froze, now able to sense that Rin was there and watching. Suddenly Kioko had managed to regain control and began to calm down as she stood in the restrained arms of three demon men, out of breath and anger still very much so present, but no longer livid. Standing up straight, Kioko got a good look at Reika's condition. A busted arm and bloody hand seemed to be the only damage the demoness had taken which angered Kioko all the more. Standing up straight, Kioko's anger enhanced her purifying armor causing the twins to release her from the burning sensation hurting so severely they fell to their knees in front of Kioko. Sesshoumaru released her as well and took a step back to give her room to breathe while ignoring the pain and smoke coming from his hands and arms. This was a side to Kioko he was unfamiliar with, and therefore unpredictable. This was the first time he'd ever seen her this furious, and from what he was hearing, it was from Reika hurting Rin. That was inexcusable. Kioko looked down at Reika with the most dangerous glare Kioko had ever spared the demoness who stared back. She sat on the cold floor trembling looking at the human priestess that was outlined in a purple glow that sparked the air with electricity, making it hard for Reika to breathe. This woman couldn't be held back by three demon men. Three. Two know kneeled at her feet and the other was Lord Sesshoumaru himself who's eyes were now glued to the ferocious human.

" Kioko. " Kioko heard Sesshoumaru say from behind her bringing her back from her anger further building. Looking over her left shoulder Kioko's pink eyes looked into Sesshoumaru's with a cold and empty gaze that from within held a sense of reckoning. Her face showing nothing and was positively void. The sight internally paralyzed Sesshoumaru on the spot. He knew that expression, those eyes. The angel of death that graced him with her presence the night he struck her across the face for calling him her friend. He knew what he was dealing with now and as a result stayed absolutely still. Kioko's gaze then turned to the girl watching back in worry, and Kioko's eyes softened slightly, but only slightly. She wouldn't do this, not in front of Rin. Without sparing Sesshoumaru a glance, Kioko turned and walked passed him, just barely grazing shoulders as she had done so, and Sesshoumaru subtly released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he looked over his right shoulder after Kioko with his usual emotionless facade. Without stopping Kioko walked eerily calm towards the doorway, leaned down to pick up Rin to hold the eight-year-old in her arms, which Rin reciprocated, and walked out of the room without once looking back.

" Jaken, have Rin's lunch, and mine sent to the garden and have Mikoto meet us there. Now. " Was all Kioko said in an authoritative tone before disappearing out of Sesshoumaru's sight. The sounds of the twins huffing from the pain in their hands and Reika's shaky breathing from her crying were the only sounds of the room after Jaken ran off to do as Kioko had ordered him to. Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze back to Reika with an anger filled glare despite his face remaining so cold. Walking forward, with the twins moving aside to allow their lord to pass, Sesshoumaru stopped directly in front of Reika.

" L-Lord Sesshoumaru, you saw what that despicable human just did. She obviously doesn't know her place. What do you intend to do about her?! " Reika suddenly asked angrily before turning her gaze upward, only to connect with Sesshoumaru's golden irises staring down at her threateningly.

" What did you do to Rin? " Was all Sesshoumaru asked as Reika's fear filled her once again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my profile to check out links to my Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, Facebook, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

 Kioko didn't let Rin out of her arms again until they had made it to Rin's garden and the two were seated beneath the tree Kioko would frequent. Carefully lifting Rin's sleeves up to further inspect the bruises on Rin's arms, Kioko's eyes became filled with pure despair at that sight. Memories of when her arms used to look the same way before coming to the feudal era consumed her mind. A tear from Kioko's right eye fell at the realization at how scared Rin must have been as it was happening and the pain she felt from being grabbed so roughly. Both were things Kioko knew well. For an instant, instead of Rin there before her Kioko easily saw her thirteen-year-old self battered and broken sitting in the grass in front of her. Rin looked up at Kioko with a worry-filled brown gaze, proving to only further upset Kioko at how sweet and gentle she knew Rin to be, just as she once was. Leaning down Kioko held Rin to her as her eyes continued to glisten with unshed tears that never fell other than the one that escaped her. Rin hugged her back in slight confusion but also feeling comfort from Kioko's hold on her. As the girl dwelled withing Kioko's protective embrace, Reika entered Kioko's mind followed by a new wave of anger. Kioko had lost control. She had never done that before. She had never lost control and just attacked people before, but for Rin, she threw her sanity to the wind and was prepared to kill Reika right then and there. Had Rin not called out for Kioko when she did, Kioko would have shed Reika's blood right before Rin's eyes. She'd have been a monster had she done that while Rin watched in witness.

Mikoto arrived into the garden with haste and hadn't stopped until she stood to the right of the huddled humans with eyes that shined with a hint of sympathy. She had heard of what happened, and she was surprised to find her first concern was the humans of the castle. Nevertheless, she rushed to Kioko and Rin the moment Jaken had reported to her what had happened. She knew Reika arriving at the castle would end in nothing good. Mikoto stopped to stand beside the castle humans. Once she had Kioko pulled away from Rin to allow Rin to be examined, however, those pink hues looked at Mikoto with a subtle look of warning before Mikoto even sat down to begin her evaluation. Of course, the elder demoness didn't take it personally. It was to her understanding that Kioko was attached to Rin in a way a mother would love her child long before Kioko and Sesshoumaru mated. In all honesty, she was surprised Kioko hadn't killed Reika when from what she was told while on her way to treat Rin, the priestess was more than capable of doing. Mikoto sat down slowly, wary of Kioko's heightened sensitivity that was clear to see, and smiled kindly at the human child that smiled back at her happily.

Seeing Rin's arms, the demon healer glared in slight agitation. She too had grown fond of the small human who gave this castle as much life as Kioko did. To see such marks on the bright, energetic girl unsettled her as well, its to wonder why Kioko lost composure. Before she could begin healing, Sesshoumaru had arrived into the garden, making a B-line for his human wards. The twins who followed Sesshoumaru to the garden, stopped at the entrance to observe the scene and to guard the area against any other visitors. As Sesshoumaru made his way to them, his eyes caught Rin's bruised upper arms from her sleeves remaining folded up, and his anger rekindled. Kioko couldn't bring herself to look at him, even when he stopped to stand next to where she and Rin were seated. Her bangs covered her eyes as Sesshoumaru, who Mikoto moved to make way for and bowed to, crouched down in front of the two humans before him. Kioko placed her right hand on Rin's left shoulder as her arm went across Rin's chest in a guarded notion before pulling Rin slightly closer to her in a protective manner. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to Kioko whose aura told him clearly in warning to tread lightly. Returning his eyes to Rin, who looked up at him smiling, he raised his right hand slowly as not to set Kioko off and cupped Rin's left cheek. Kioko looked at him with a blank expression, and at noticing his eyes looking at Rin softly, she calmed excessively. Still, she had a bone to pick with him and had Rin not been present she'd have it out with him right there.

" Rin, does it hurt? " Sesshoumaru asked Rin, making Kioko calm further at hearing his voice. His primary concern was her and Rin. To be protective of the girl against him was ludicrous, so she removed her hand and placed it in her lap with her left hand, allowing the two to have their moment.

" I'm okay, my lord. It doesn't hurt. " Rin answered cheerfully. Kioko looked at Rin with a saddened gaze which Sesshoumaru took notice of. Taking his hand from Rin he used his left to hold Kioko's right hand, inwardly relieved to see her purification armor no longer bit at his touch. Kioko looked at his clawed hand holding hers before holding it in return, despite her eyes still not looking at him. Sesshoumaru supposed he couldn't blame her. Not only did he stop her from killing Reika when she had the right to do so but was the one that allowed Reika to stay within the castle despite her behavior in the first place.

Not that Kioko knew it, but Sesshoumaru had already confronted Reika after the two humans left the room. Reika refused to answer his question after he had asked her what she had done to Rin. However, after losing his patience and a bit of lashing from his poisonous whip, she confessed that she might have lost her temper with Rin and grabbed her too roughly in the process. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru slowly decapitated Reika right there in the dining room, listening to her choke and sob as she tried to claw at the whip sizzling around her neck. Much to Taro and Karo's surprise at witnessing their Lord's very vengeful action. After having a servant clean the remains, Sesshoumaru ordered that the servant place Reika's corpse into a package for him to take to the Northern Castle personally. If there were to be a war, he'd start it face to face. He was much faster than Ah-Un especially when traveling alone, so had he left now he'd be back by nightfall, but he wanted to see Kioko and Rin before he went on his way. He needed to see them. Removing his hand from Kioko's and standing up he looked to Mikoto with an emotionless expression while both Kioko and Rin looked up at him.

" Treat Rin's wounds and when you're done tend to Taro and Karo. " Sesshoumaru ordered, which Mikoto bowed to in response. Looking down to his human wards one last time Sesshoumaru's eyes met and locked with Kioko's. Her eyes spoke openly to him that she was upset, and when he returned he'd be sure to address it. Reluctantly, he turned and walked away and as he walked passed his guards he ordered them to watch and guard his precious Lady and human child.

Mikoto began doing as she was told and in no time, Rin's bruises had disappeared. Kioko's relief easily showed on her face before Mikoto turned to offer Kioko an evaluation as well, but froze the moment she looked at Kioko's eyes. The heavenly pink hues held a powerful resolute and clear appearance. As if something otherworldly beautiful was staring right through her with ease. As if a being far bigger, far greater, and far more significant than herself were staring her down for all the wrong she could have possibly done in the world. The sight had instantly brought an older legend than even her to mind, as Mikoto's expression consisted of disbelief and wide eyes filled with astonishment. Such a beautiful dark haired angel she saw before her that had taken the breath right out of Mikoto's lungs at those eyes that held more than years could provide. Abruptly returning to reality from Kioko calling out her name, Mikoto witnessed Kioko's concerned expression looking at her over her unexpected reaction.

" What is it Mikoto, is something the matter? " Kioko asked genuinely concerned for the elderly demoness. Shaking her head, Mikoto then smiled politely to Kioko as a chill went up her spine.

" No, all is well Lady Kioko. " Mikoto responded, noting in the back of her mind to confront Sesshoumaru later over the thought that crossed her mind. Turning towards the entrance, Mikoto beckoned for the twins to come over so that she could heal them properly. Doing as told the two made their way over and once they stood before the three females, Kioko looked at them with regret before standing up. Her actions caught the attention of all four in her presence, and as she walked past Rin and Mikoto to stand before the twins, she looked at them as if ready to cry. Reaching her hands out, she held each of their hands before looking at them again.

" I am so sorry for hurting you both. I had not intended to do so, and I hope you can forgive my loss of control. " Kioko said with the most sincerity she could muster. Both looked at her, as small blushes dusted their faces at her so gently holding their hands and her eyes looking solely at them in apology.

" It's alright, Lady Kioko. " Taro spoke first with a wide grin on his face.

" You hadn't meant to. " Karo then said with a kind smile on his face. The two clutched her hands in theirs in acceptance making her face show relief and a warm smile.

" Alright, you two hurry it up I don't have all day. " Snapped Mikoto for the twins to sit down and shut up so she could heal their wounds. Rushing to do as told Kioko giggled into her right hand before looking to Rin who was watching and smiling at her. Kioko walked back over to Rin to sit with her under the tree and once she had Jaken had arrived with servants carrying the human's lunches. After Kioko and Rin insisted that Mikoto and the twins join them for lunch after all the healing had been completed, the three demons had agreed. While they ate, laughed, talked, and joked, Kioko's mind wandered back to Sesshoumaru. What did he intend to do about Reika? For the wretch to feel comfortable enough in their Western Castle home to put her hands on Rin was unforgivable to Kioko. Deciding she couldn't hold back from confronting Sesshoumaru about Reika any further Kioko had excused herself from the group, willing the now four demons, including Jaken, to watch over Rin until Kioko's return.

Beginning her search, Kioko scoured the castle top to bottom in search of the Western Lord. She started at his study, where she usually found him when she went looking for him but hadn't appeared to be there, so she hesitantly made her way to the dining hall. Looking inside, she saw the place was clean and pristine as always other than the crater in the wall that she had caused earlier from slamming Reika's body into it. Still, with Sesshoumaru not being there she ignored the pit in her stomach and turned to continue her search. Now heading for their chambers, Kioko made it down a few halls and up a flight of stairs to enter the corridor that led to their bedroom door. Halfway down the hall, she could sense a dark presence. The same as the one from earlier that morning while on her way to train with the guards. Stopping where she stood, she concentrated to try and get a sense of where it was coming from but was unable to do so. Only that it was surrounding her in the very brightly sunlit hall like dark shadows that threatened to consume her very joy. It was a feeling she was familiar with, but it was impossible. There was no way Naraku could be in the castle.

Honing in on the feeling more and more, she was suddenly surprised at what felt like a massive bug bite on her mating mark. Wincing and her right hand darting to the left side of her neck she turned to look around her, but still, she saw nothing and the demonic aura had gone as well. It was so odd. Upon feeling the wound, there didn't appear to be a bump from a sudden bug bite that could have hurt to that degree, and after another moment she unsettlingly brushed it off before making her way into her and Sesshoumaru's bedchamber to see the head servant changing the sheets to the bed. At noticing Kioko enter the room, the six-hundred-year-old demoness stood to face the human priestess then bowed. Whether she respected the human or not didn't matter. Kioko was Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and the Lady of Western Castle. Standing straight again, the brunette looked at Kioko with dull and bored black eyes.

" My Lady, good afternoon. " She greeted in a tone that matched her gaze. Despite these facts, Kioko smiled kindly at the woman, catching her off guard. It wasn't the first time this servant had ran into Kioko, so this wasn't the first time she had witnessed Kioko's smile being aimed towards her, but still, it was surprising. She was after all human, a very beautiful human.

" Good afternoon. Thank you for going through the trouble of cleaning up this room for us today. " Kioko said kindly. Making the servant blush a bit but otherwise remained unchanged.

" Of course, Lady Kioko. It is my job to do so. " The servant responded with a bit of a more timid sound to her voice that she had not intended to speak with.

" Tell me, have you any idea where Sesshoumaru might have gone? I'm having a bit of trouble finding him. " Kioko asked in genuine curiosity. The servant blinked in surprise before suddenly having to hold back a laugh which confused Kioko by her reaction. The servant, being the one Lord Sesshoumaru had asked to clean the remains from the dining room floor and place into a package for his small trip couldn't help but find it hilarious that the Lady of the West hadn't been made aware of such details by Lord Sesshoumaru. Evidently, he wished to keep the human woman in the dark.

" Forgive me, my Lady; it's just I thought you had already been made aware that Lord Sesshoumaru had left with Lady Reika a small while ago. " The servant replied holding back a new wave of laughter at her wording. Kioko looked at her confused at the news.

" I see, thank you for informing me. Have a good rest of your day. " Kioko answered before making her way out of the room and down the corridor. Not paying any mind to the burst of laughter coming from her bedchambers. Sesshoumaru left with Reika? Why? What could the two possibly go out to do together after what Reika had done to Rin? Was Sesshoumaru actually going to kill her? No, he wouldn't be that reckless. Surely if he did that it would cause deep conflict with the Northern Lands. Still, it made her uneasy as suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and a dizzy spell overcame her. She had to find Sesshoumaru; something didn't feel right as her mating mark scorched at her skin and then through her body making her feel even more ill. Heading for the stables to retrieve Ah-Un, Kioko intended to go after Sesshoumaru as to find out why such things were happening to her.

Meanwhile, a pair of beady red eyes watched Kioko with a sly smirk gracing their owner's lips. Naraku was sure Kioko would have realized his presence by now, but perhaps her guard was down due to her being within the Western Castle walls. When he could no longer sense Reika's existence, there was no doubt in his mind that the foolish wretch had gotten herself killed for her stupidity. With her no longer in the castle, her abilities that kept him cloaked would soon fade, which meant he had to initiate his plan now rather than later. He had managed to inject Kioko with a venom from the vine known as the illusionary death. A vine which casts a spell upon those with even a drop of doubt, to be consumed by a hallucination with which the vine had created from their deepest fear. Being injected with its venom, Kioko will too fall into despair of its effects. However, instead of falling into a deep sleep Kioko will hallucinate while awake. Living the moment in only her mind while her physical body goes through the motions of playing the illusion out. If only he could see what she'd witness. The thought deepened his wicked delight before he made his way from the castle before he was discovered to have been there. Soon she'd be his without a doubt, and there would be nothing even Sesshoumaru could do about it.

Walking outside the castle gates with Ah-Un's reins in her right hand Kioko hopped into the two-headed beasts saddle before closing her eyes to try and find Sesshoumaru's presence. Yet she was unable to find it which was odd since no matter how far apart the two were, she always could. The moment she attempted to find Reika's demonic aura, Kioko found it almost immediately. Without further hesitation, she and Ah-Un lifted from the ground to head for the sky and then for Reika. As Kioko's body felt as if it were fighting something within her she ignored it more and more the closer she got to Reika's location. Something didn't feel right, like something was dreadfully wrong and that she should be going back to Western Castle. However, ignoring her instincts screaming at her and the pain in her abdomen, she pressed ahead. Her heart hammered within her chest the closer she got to where Reika was located, but the moment Kioko could see smoke rising above the forest in the distance, she knew something certainly wasn't right. Why would Reika and Sesshoumaru be where something was on fire? A lot of fire. Landing within the forest before hitting the burning area, Kioko leaped down from Ah-Un's back and grabbed his reins in her hand before walking ahead, being sure to guard her aura from being detected. Hearing the sounds of screaming getting closer the further she walked made her stomach drop with dread.

Once she made it to the tree line, Kioko looked from behind a large tree trunk, and her eyes widened in devastation. There before her was a human village filled with many corpses of dead men women and children of all ages. Blood soaked the ground to the point it looked like nothing but an ocean of blood as screams continued to ring out throughout the air. The heat from the fire burning homes away before her very eyes gnawed at her skin while the scent of ashes and burning flesh filled her nose. About ready to stop whatever was causing this and to help whatever humans were left alive, she froze as none other than Sesshoumaru appeared from behind a building walking calmly after a human that had seemed to be running away from the demon lord in pure fear. Following him was Reika with not a drop of blood on her while Sesshoumaru was soaked in the obvious red liquid and with shock and disbelief filling her pink hues, Kioko watched as Sesshoumaru darted forward to slice the human man in half with his venomous claws. Landing gracefully, he looked back towards Reika over his right shoulder as she made her way to stand beside him, smiling with delight at the corpse now at their feet drowning in its own blood.

Kioko continued watching as more humans ran from behind the burning buildings towards the forest for safety only to meet their fates by Sesshoumaru darting forward to cut them down or use his venomous whip to slice them apart from a distance. Reika simply stayed where she stood watching in sheer amusement. What was this? What was going on? Why was Sesshoumaru killing humans with Reika standing around watching him do so? This couldn't be real; she refused to believe it. This wasn't Sesshoumaru. As buildings collapsed and there were no screams left. Nothing but the roaring fire could be heard. Reika then laughed and walked to Sesshoumaru before using her right hand to trace her finger across Sesshoumaru's left cheek then brought the fingers to her lips to lick the blood off with a devilish grin.

" Guess this means I owe you an apology, Lord Sesshoumaru. I shouldn't have questioned whether your standing with humans had shifted. " Reika said before pressing her body to his, but he hadn't pushed her away or glared at her in warning like Kioko would have known him to do. The left side of his bloody emotionless face, which now thanks to Reika was smeared, faced Kioko and remained unchanged. " Still, could you blame me with the way you've treated those pathetic pets you have back at the Western Castle? " Reika then asked as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. The subjugation beads which wrapped around his neck as well moved with Reika's action touching it making Kioko's stomach churn with a nauseous feeling and tears to brim her eyes. This wasn't real; it couldn't be. She didn't understand.

" As I've said, my humans are none of your concern. " Was Sesshoumaru's only cold respond making Kioko's chest ache terribly as Reika then giggled.

" Then let's continue the fun. " Reika said slyly before undoing the sash around Sesshoumaru's waist before licking her lips seductively and dropping to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru, who merely watched and allowed Reika to do as she pleased with attentive golden eyes. Kioko, no longer able to stomach any more, clenched her eyes shut and turned quickly, pulling Ah-Un along with her as she ran through the trees as fast as she could. It didn't seem real, none of it could have possibly been real. Even when she saw it with her own eyes, that didn't look like the Sesshoumaru she had been seeing all this time. The man who had been so gentle when touching her, who cared for her and allowed her to claim him as hers, but she saw it. She saw him right in front of her killing humans for no reason but sport and allowed Reika to make advances towards him amongst the bodies of his carnage.

Stopping quickly, Kioko leaned against a tree and threw up right there in the grass. Tears fell down her face as she trembled and her knees weakened causing her to lower into a crouched position as the smell of the smokey fire still filled the air. Placing her left hand over her mouth Kioko sobbed harder as her right hand gripped at the tree trunk she leaned against. Splinters injected themselves painfully within her skin, but Kioko didn't care. Her heart felt like it was shattering into more shards than even the Sacred Jewel. How could he do this? Even if Reika was trying to blackmail him, this was Sesshoumaru they were talking about. Sesshoumaru was above such things, he would never allow anyone to have that much power over him, other than Kioko, or so she thought. She can't imagine that those villagers had done anything to Sesshoumaru that would warrant him behaving this way. If there were, the bodies of children she saw amongst the corpses were inexcusable.

Then she remembered. She wasn't a natural human; she was a demon descendant. If that's the case then maybe she had been fooling herself all this time in believing his views for humans had changed. For him to mate with her, maybe he hadn't seen her as human but rather as the rare breed of demon that she was believed to be. Even she didn't know which she was but she had always seen herself as human, and he knew this. He went so far as to tell her that he cherished her human heart the most. Was it all a lie? Had he fooled her into falling for him to accomplish mating with a rare being? If that's true, then he was no different than Naraku! No, he wasn't like Naraku, but the thought of Sesshoumaru's motives possibly being the same as Naraku's made her sick to her stomach all over again. Wait, Rin! If everything up to this point has been a lie then what were his motives for the small human girl? She can't believe after witnessing what she just saw that he had any good intentions for her future. Weakly standing with tears still falling down her face, Kioko made her way to Ah-Un's saddle then ushered the demon to return to Western Castle. Whether it was from shock or heartache, Kioko would never know, but on the way back she passed out with the image of Reika on her knees in front of Sesshoumaru crossing her vision before everything turned to black.

It wasn't until night had arrived and the sun was replaced with the moon that Kioko was being awakened by Rin, Taro, Karo, and Jaken while laying against a wall of Ah-Un's stable. Looking at them in confusion, she couldn't register how she came to be there until in a flash the memories of the day returned to her mind within an instant. Sesshoumaru. Had Sesshoumaru returned to the castle yet? She couldn't bring herself to face him if he had already. The others looked at her in confusion from the look of heartbreak in Kioko's eyes and expression of what appeared to be fear written on her face. Kioko looked around the stable to see no one else and noted that she no longer felt any pain, other than stinging sensations in her right hand. However, at all the overwhelming emotions hitting her all over again at once, Kioko could feel her head spinning until she heard she was being addressed.

" Kioko, are you okay? We have been looking for you. " Rin said as Kioko's pink hues looked into those innocent brown eyes with that same heartbroken look in her eye, but instead placed a smile on her face towards Rin trying to appear fine, not realizing that it came out sad and that there was no hiding how red and puffy her eyes were.

" I didn't realize how tired I was; I must have fallen asleep here with Ah-Un. I'm sorry to have worried you, Rin. " Kioko responded before standing up and dusting off the dirt and straw from her clothing, while ignoring the sizzling pain it caused her injured hand. Hugging Kioko's legs suddenly, Rin looked up at Kioko with a wide smile on her face. Kioko looked down at Rin with a kind gaze as she placed a hand on Rin's head. " Have you ate dinner yet, Rin? " Kioko asked with a small voice that the other four in her presence took note of. The twins and Jaken were easily able to sense Kioko's aura was being hidden even while they stared straight at her, which baffled them.

" No, I wanted to wait for you first. " Rin said happily before Kioko then took her hand back, and Rin released Kioko's legs from her hold.

" Then let's go eat. " Kioko said with a kind smile, burying her pain behind it as she held hands with Rin and made her way to the dining hall, the three demon men following with deep looks of concerned staring at Kioko's back. Making it to the dining room Kioko and Rin sat in their usual place, but Sesshoumaru had not arrived to eat with them leaving Kioko to believe he still hadn't come back yet. While listening to Rin ramble about everything and anything Kioko hadn't touched a bit of her food. The twins standing guard at the door had easily noticed while Jaken had left to maintain order in Sesshoumaru's obvious absence.

Looking to her right at Rin, Kioko observed the girl's genuine happiness as she ate her food claiming she couldn't wait for the story Kioko would choose to tell her for bed tonight. Not realizing what she was doing the priestess reached her right hand out and placed it on Rin's head, wincing from the splinters still within her fingers, making the girl look at Kioko curiously with a crumb of food on her face. Kioko's hand petted to the back of Rin's head as the image of Sesshoumaru slaughtering a woman running away to safety while holding her child passed her sight and tears heavily began to fall down Kioko's face. Even with her eyes looking at Rin she wasn't seeing the little human girl in front of her, including when Rin turned her body towards Kioko with concern written on her face.

" Kioko, what's wrong? Does something hurt? " Kioko heard Rin's voice ask, making her tears fall harder as she placed her left hand under her bangs to cover her eyes and turned her face away from Rin's gaze. No, she shouldn't be doing this in front of the others. They had been through enough today and for her to cry like this and worry them without their even knowing why was only going to make it worse. The twins watched Kioko with concerned expressions. They didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, it clearly was more than their Lady could handle. Rin put her hand on Kioko's that laid on her head and held it in her lap with a look of sympathy. After fifteen minutes, Kioko was finally able to calm down. Feeling guilty for crying in front of Rin, she apologized to the young girl before Rin continued her meal.

Once Rin finished, Kioko had taken, but two bites of her plate before the two went to the hot springs meant for Rin to bathe in, and together they washed off the dirt of the day while playing with flowers in the water. Through helping Rin wash her hair and listening to Rin's laughter, Kioko ignored the sickening feeling in her stomach at the thought of catching a glimpse of her own reflexion. She didn't even want to look at her face. However, if she did, what would her face look like? Would she recognize herself? Would she see the happiness she had up until Reika arrived at the castle? Someone in love with a man who she thought genuinely loved her as well despite never saying so? Would she see the same beautiful pink hues her father looked at her with when Kikyo had purified her? Biting her bottom lip without Rin's notice to prevent from crying again Kioko already knew. No, she'd see none of those things. She'd see a heartbroken fool, who had been domesticated on a whim. When Rin turned to look at the priestess with a flower to put in her hair, Kioko quickly fixed her expression to appear as if she couldn't have been happier, while in the back of her mind she feared for Rin and what the Sesshoumaru she saw today had in store for the small girl. Removing the splinters in her hand, Kioko cleaned the wound as best she could at the time, before the two humans got out of the bath to dress.

Now tucking Rin into bed Kioko laid beside her, draping her arm lazily around the girl as she usually would with her back to the door. Rin looked at her with glittering eyes of excitement that for a moment, made Kioko forget of the whole day prior to that instant. She loved Rin. To her, Rin was the child she never thought she'd have in life because she had always believed in the back of her mind that she could never be loved. Rin was the blessing she had received from meeting Sesshoumaru. Even if Sesshoumaru isn't who she thought he was, Rin was still her child. Which meant, Rin would remain her priority. So as the two laid there, Rin listened to the tale of Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. Inwardly, Kioko found it fitting to her existence with Sesshoumaru right now. By the time Rin fell asleep, Kioko remained unmoved. She didn't want to leave from that spot or to allow Rin out of her sight now that she felt Rin was no longer safe. Deciding it was time to leave Rin's room Kioko leaned over and gently kissed Rin's forehead before pressing her own against it.

" I love you, Rin. " Kioko said in deep thought before getting up to walk out and softly close the door behind her. Making her way down many halls and up the stairs Kioko headed for the bedchambers she and Sesshoumaru shared. Hesitantly walking in she looked around the dark space with a melancholy expression. Memories from the very first time she woke up in the place coming into her mind. Even now she didn't want to believe what she saw of Sesshoumaru, but she saw it with her own eyes. Saw him and Reika together. Smelled the fire and burning bodies. Heard the screams of people and roaring of giant flames that radiated heat intensely against her skin. It must have been real. Her right hand which pulsed small pangs of pain should have been proof enough of that. Even while believing in Sesshoumaru with all her heart, her mind would not let the memories of the ordeal go. Walking over to her side of the bed, Kioko had gotten into the bed and laid there facing both the door and the side of the bed where Sesshoumaru would be had he been there. She could smell his scent in the air while reaching her left hand out to gently place it against the pillow where his head would lay. The image of Sesshoumaru's face splashed with human blood made Kioko sit up quickly, holding her once extended hand to her racing heart, before she rushed out of the bed with widened eyes.

Quickly making her way back out of the room, Kioko went straight to Rin's garden to calm down. Walking directly to the tree she regularly frequented, she sat beneath it and leaned back against the trunk before turning her gaze up at the starry night sky. The beautiful image reminded her of the night Sesshoumaru proposed the mating collar to her, making her heart clench at the thought. How was she so blind? Was it Sesshoumaru who fooled her or was it herself? Her eyes glossing over again with fresh tears Kioko closed her eyes to will them away. She had cried enough today. Deciding to treat her hand further, Kioko retrieved the needed supplies from her pouch of cherry blossoms. She applied the cream to her injured fingers and palm; she then wrapped them with small bandage wraps. After placing her items back to where she got them, Kioko returned to leaning back against the tree and closed her eyes in deep thought for several minutes.

" I was looking for you. Your aura is hidden. "

Kioko returned to reality when she suddenly heard a voice speaking from her right, catching her off guard. Opening her eyes and whipping them to the right, Kioko looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru standing beside her looking down at her with a golden gaze she felt both sickened and relieved to see. Kioko tried to hide her ill feelings behind a solemn expression and blank gaze which Sesshoumaru had not expected to see. His own orbs looked at her with a gentle appearance that made both her good and bad feelings intensify.

" I didn't want to be bothered by unwanted people. " Kioko replied with an empty tone that expressed as much as her face did. Putting into consideration Kioko could easily mean Reika, Sesshoumaru let her words and demeanor slide.

" May I join you? " He then asked catching her a bit off guard. He was asking her permission? That wasn't like him. Sitting up straight Kioko nodded before he sat by her right side about a foot apart. Kioko's eyes remained on the grass in front of her while Sesshoumaru's watched her through the corner of his left eye. The image of Reika touching the rosary Kioko had placed on Sesshoumaru flashed passed her pink hues making her place her right hand onto her mating collar in deep thought. The action had more than caught his attention. With a gentle touch, he grabbed her right wrist, pulling it from the collar and held it up at face level between them. Kioko quickly looked at him as unshed tears filled her eyes while gazing into his golden orbs. His eyes were inspecting the bandages on her hand before looking at her with an analyzing gaze. " What are you thinking of? " Sesshoumaru asked her, his voice smooth and softened as it spoke to her making her want to reach out and trace the beautiful marks on his face but also made her chest clench tighter in pain.

" Of the night you gave me this collar. " She responded as her eyes looked at him.

" Where did you get these injuries? " Sesshoumaru asked, making Kioko's eyes wince in response.

" I scrapped my hand on tree bark and got splinters. " She replied before having a question of her own. " Where have you been, Sesshoumaru? " Kioko asked.

" I had returned Reika to the Northern Lands. " He told her, not wanting her to know just yet that he had killed the Northern heiress. Her eyes winced at his answer, but otherwise, she remained unchanged. Taking her wrist from his grip Kioko placed it with her other hand in her lap.

" Sesshoumaru, I... " Kioko began to say, but her voice faded into silence. She couldn't deal with this. Her heart and her mind were suddenly screaming two opposite things. Her eyes looking at him again she witnessed his gaze watching her with patience and comfort while his face held a soft expression towards her. Overwhelmed with emotion, Kioko quickly raised herself up to her knees before throwing herself onto Sesshoumaru by placing her hands on his shoulders to support her weight then pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. The action caught him by surprise, but after catching her scent, which instantly intoxicated him, and feeling her touch against his own body, he closed his eyes and returned her kiss. Holding himself up with his left hand in the grass below them and his right hand going to rest on her waist. Pulling away Kioko then looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes with a look he didn't know but had his stomach dropping. Those pink hues never leaving his as she raised her right hand to his left cheek to lovingly use her fingers to trace the marks there. His instincts screaming at him that something was deeply the matter had him unable to remain silent after a few minutes of their silence.

" Tell me what ails you, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru said lowly for only her to hear, making his voice deeper and more alluring. Her eyes wincing at his question, Kioko's heartbroken gaze was joined with a small smile before pulling away from him to sit in the grass again looking away from him.

" Sesshoumaru... do you feel that the time when we first met, was another life ago? " Kioko asked with a voice that told Sesshoumaru she was genuinely wondering. However, before he could answer Kioko took a deep breath before speaking again. " Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru. You don't need to answer. " Kioko spoke weakly as she looked to her left no longer even facing him. Sesshoumaru was needless to say, very baffled. He didn't understand. One moment she had initiated in kissing him then turned away from him unable to even look at him. Obviously, he had reason to worry. " For now I would like some time alone. Why not head to bed? " Kioko then suggested making uneasiness deepen within Sesshoumaru's chest. Despite that he did not wish to push her, knowing that it would not end in the results he wanted. So while staring at Kioko's long loose black hair, Sesshoumaru stood up to grant her the space she asked of him, despite wanting to stay.

" Do not take long; I will wait for you. " Sesshoumaru told her only to see her nod in response. He then turned and walked out of the garden, leaving Kioko alone with her thoughts yet again. A light breeze has brushed by Kioko making her hair sway as she turned towards the now empty doorway. Clenching her jaw to stop herself from crying, Kioko slowly stood up and after waiting another couple of minutes made her way out of the garden as well. The servants Kioko passed here and there while on her way down the halls of the castle, seemed more than wary of the empty expression on Kioko's face and dead gaze she stared ahead with. Kioko arrived at the stables and walked to where Ah-Un was kept and looked at the beast smiling sadly. Raising her hands to pet both heads of the beast, Kioko spoke in a quiet voice in hopes of not being heard by any other than Ah-Un.

" Ah-Un, do you mind taking me to one last place? " She asked the demonic two-headed dragon which then nuzzled her before walking out of his stable so that Kioko could place on his saddle. Once that was done, Kioko had mounted onto the dragon steed's back and grabbed Ah-Un's reins with a sad smile. " Thank you. " Was the last thing she said before the two headed out of the stable and then flew into the air. ' Forgive me, Rin. '

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stood in he and Kioko's shared chambers making his way to the bed. Laying back with his body sat up against the headboard on his side of the bed he began his wait for Kioko in deep thought. To say she was acting entirely unlike herself was an understatement. She seemed deeply conflicted. In joining her in the garden, it was clear to him that she was unable to look at him and even when she did her eyes were filled with pain and an emotion he did not know. What's worse her eyes held no spark, no life, something he hadn't witnessed in quite some time. A time that as Kioko had said earlier seemed as if it were another life ago. They had been through many things on account of the other, and still, he wished to spend many lifetimes with her, even when she only had one to give. The image of the day when he witnessed Kioko turn her back to him in her time, and he thought it to be so small for such a vast presence entered his mind.

Realization struck him as he sat up quickly looking at the floor to see from the shifted moonlight that much time had passed since he left Kioko in the garden. The possibility came to mind that she had merely fallen asleep in the garden, but something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't right. Darting out of bed Sesshoumaru rushed towards Rin's garden and upon stopping in the entrance way didn't see Kioko beneath the tree. Catching her scent, he quickly followed it down the hall as a sense of fear filled his chest and dread in his stomach the further he tracked it. It was heading for the stables. Once he reached the stable door, he found himself hoping that she was still in there. However, upon opening the door, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his face remained empty otherwise. Ah-Un was gone, and Kioko was nowhere to be seen within the dark space. She left. What was she thinking? Hurrying to catch her scent again since he was still unable to sense her aura he guessed the direction it leads to. She had done this before, and if this were the same as last time, he indicated where she was heading. He instantly was enveloped in a ball of light and shot ahead towards the destination he was certain Kioko was headed for.

By dawn, Kioko and Ah-Un landed into the grassy clearing. Fear and pain filling her frame Kioko hopped down from the demon steed's back and looked at the two-headed creature with a sad filled smile. Walking to between the two heads she wrapped an arm around each neck in order to hug them both at once while her hands petted from the top of their heads and down their manes. Deep whimpers could be heard from the two in reaction to the priestess' behavior before she released them and allowed the two to fly off and return to Rin. A frown etched itself onto her face as she watched until the dragon creature was no longer visible. Turning to her left towards the well she stopped in front of it, staring down at it with a cold expression. Images of the Higurashi family on the other side flashed passed Kioko's eyes before she bent forward holding herself up with her hands on the edge of the well as she looked down into the darkness.

This isn't what she wanted. To return to the place that ruined her every chance it got. Filled with people that encouraged her pain rather than her joy. She wanted to stay in the feudal era, her real home that she had loved after coming here almost six years ago. She had Kikyo, and Kaede, and Rin here, but she couldn't stay. She needed to get away from Sesshoumaru. Her feelings towards him bordered between love and hate from the possibility of him fooling her all this time. So she'd decided. She'd live and start a life in the modern era then come back for Rin. Then she'd never return to the feudal era again. Rin was her priority, and if Sesshoumaru could no longer be trusted, then Rin was decidedly not safe in his care. She'd let Rin decide if she wanted to come with her, since Kioko couldn't see herself forcing Rin to leave if she didn't want to. She will do what was best for Rin while her broken heart tried to figure itself out.

" Kioko. " She heard her name spoken from behind her and her eyes widened in shock knowing the voice. Taking a deep breath, Kioko stood up slowly and turned so that her right side faced the demon lord who was gracefully landing into the grassy area about fifteen feet away from her. His hair elegantly falling as his armor slightly clinked from the settling movements. Intense golden eyes stared into her pink hues as her black hair was thrown back by a gust of wind that flung his hair to his left.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko said with a cold tone that matched the frigid gaze she held while looking at him catching him off guard.

" You're going back? " He asked with a detached voice of his own as his emotionless expression didn't fool her. His eyes guarding his confusion didn't escape her notice.

" I am. " She said as if it were indefinite.

" For how long? " He then inquired. Her chest filled with immense pain to the point she felt her body trembling. Her eyes flashed a look of grief before she answered with a softer tone.

" Eternity. " Was her answer, making Sesshoumaru look at her shocked before turning to one of apparent anger.

" Why? " She heard him question next with a tint of hurt in his voice that had her questioning if he intended to use or not.

" I can't stay with you. "

" That doesn't answer my question. " He said more lowly before walking over to her.

" I don't have to tell you anything anymore. I am going to my own time, and I'm never coming back. " She told him, almost frustrated. Remaining unmoved Kioko heightened her guard the closer he got. Inspecting his powerful strides and beautiful eyes as more anguish filled her. An immensely strong half of her didn't want to leave him. Didn't want to trust what she had witnessed the day before and to just believe in him blindly, but the other half didn't want to trust him. That half was putting Rin before herself because she'd regret being wrong for continuing to trust Sesshoumaru more than she would if she were right not to. The risks to her still trusting him outweighed the risks of not doing so. She was barely holding on to her composure in his presence as he was now standing a foot away to her right while staring into her eyes as if trying to understand.

" Explain to me. " He told her with a softer voice and gentler expression. She felt if she didn't leave without his knowing he'd force her to stay. She didn't think it would be this hard if she faced him and had to tell him goodbye. Even now she just wanted to be in his arms, and feel his heartbeat beneath her hand on his chest. To melt into his golden eyes and feel his hot passionate lips against her own.

" Go home! " Kioko yelled, finally having enough of the heartache this was doing to her. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly again from her words. Time then seemed to begin moving suffocatingly slow for the both of them as she raised her right hand and tightly grabbed the rosary around his neck. Before he could stop her, she yanked hard causing her arm to go across her chest as the beads fell to the ground one by one. Kioko's pink eyes filled with tears before she then flung her hand back around to slam her fist hard against his chest plate causing him to skid back across the field away from her. Sesshoumaru caught his footing and looked up to see Kioko looking at him with a conflicted heartbroken expression while tears fell down her face while his armor crumbled to his feet from where her fist made contact. Throwing the beads still in her hand at the ground to join the others she quickly turned and made a break for the well, her tears flying through the air as she did so. Rushing forward to stop her Sesshoumaru watched with fear gripping at his heart as Kioko placed her right hand on the well to jump over its edge. Her hair wisping through the air, following her falling out of his sight right before he made it to the well to look in to see she was gone.

As the lights surrounded Kioko, who was in a ball with her face buried in her hands, her tears glittered with the many bright colors around her like twinkling stars. Pain taking over her she couldn't hold it in anymore, and in the beautiful space she cried out loudly. Feeling the space around her grow cold and her body landing onto even colder dirt Kioko concluded she was back in the modern era. Unable to shake the look of fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she turned away from him towards the well almost made her cry harder. She almost couldn't breathe as memories together with the man who was technically her husband filled her mind. Especially, the ones of him slaughtering humans and Reika on her knees in front of him about to take off his pants.

" Sesshoumaru. "


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, and welcome back!  
> Hey, it's so great to see you and happy new year! I'm ready to be back and try my hand at writing again. I'll admit I'm very nervous now that Lilraven88 isn't around to assist me as my beta, so I really hope my writing doesn't disappoint you from here on out. I want to thank you so very much for all your understanding and patience with both me and this story. I have more to share with you which will be posted on my Facebook page so feel free to stop by and follow as to not miss further news and updates. Thank you again so much, and I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter. I'll see you again next week!  
> Please take great care, and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Visit my profile to check out links to my Facebook, Deviantart, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions, and concerns.

 The dirt beneath her was cold; she could even feel it through her priestess kimono as she still laid there on her left side at the bottom of the dark well in the modern world a couple of hours later. It almost seemed surreal to her as she remained there with tears silently flowing across the bridge of her nose and into the soil beneath her left cheek as she watched an earthworm making its way across the dirt. In her mind, she had realized she was laying in her grave. Had she never gone through the portal into the feudal era, this is where her body would be rested. She'd have died right here at thirteen as she so desperately had wished to do back then. Maybe she would have been found; maybe she wouldn't have. Either way, this is where she'd be, in the same cold dirt and darkness surrounding the shell she would have left at the bottom of the well. Having never known what it was to be in love and later heartbroken by the very same emotion. Now all she could feel was a numbing pain. She'd be back to living in this terrible place that had been so cruel to her. The place that for her hadn't been home in eight years.

A flash of her father, with a smile on his face, standing beneath the Sacred Tree crossed her mind, reminding her what he said to her about returning home. So as if she were a marionette doll on strings she sat up looking above her at the roof of the well-house with a lost and pleading gaze. Standing up on her feet as a few more tears fell down her face, Kioko climbed her way up the stone and soil covered walls until finally she was out and stood for a moment with an empty expression. Her eyes stared at the corner she once rested in while she recovered from the back injury she received from her mother. Turning away mechanically, Kioko headed towards the well-house door she slid it open before walking out and closing it behind her again. The sky seemed to be heavily overcast and looked ready to begin storming any minute as the dark clouds hadn't allowed a single beam of sunlight to pass.

Walking forward, she calmly went to the Sacred Tree and stood before it staring through her bangs up at the scar that remained forever etched on to the magnificent tree's trunk, where Inuyasha had once been bound. Her dried tears gone from her dull eyes that stared at the space where, as a child, she always wondered what the cause of the mark was. Her father simply told her it was a part of the tree that couldn't be erased. Stepping over, she grazed her right hand across the rough bark, ignoring her bandaged hand and the memory of where the injury came from and listened as the wind picked up and the leaves of the tree began to rustle loudly. Kioko then closed her eyes as if basking in her resolve, listening to the wind-induced sounds around her before opening them to reveal a numb and empty gaze, and turning towards the Higurashi home. After walking into the house, closing the door behind her and removing her shoes, Kioko looked around the room with a void gaze.

" I'm home. " She called out to announce to those who may be in the house, not knowing what else to say to announce her arrival back. Sudden footsteps could be heard, and as she waited, she witnessed Gramps appear to greet her. A bright smile adorned his face as he walked over to stand in front of her. The moment he looked up to welcome her home; his smile fell at seeing her face. Her eyes were red and swollen from obvious crying, with no hints of joy within them and her lips showed no signs of a smile.

" Kioko, my dear, what's the matter? " Gramps asked in concern. Breaking her gaze away from him, Kioko looked around to see her mother and Souta were nowhere to be found.

" Is mother here? " Kioko asked in a dead tone of voice that alerted the man that something was certainly wrong.

" No, she had gone to the store for groceries, and Souta is at a school event. " Gramps informed her. His only response from her was a nod to show she heard and understood. " Come, tell me what happened. " He then said before leading Kioko into the living room to sit down. Once situated, Kioko began to tell her dear grandfather everything. From her returning to the feudal era and becoming engaged to Sesshoumaru to her returning after leaving the Western Castle in the middle of the night. Emotions flashed passed by the elderly man's face at every bit of information she had disclosed to him. It took everything he had to hold his composure on behalf of his oldest granddaughter, who continued to tell her tale. She had even died once and would still be dead had it not been for the demon man that Kioko had explained she was, in a way, now married to.

" I've come back to prepare a life for myself here. " Kioko said as she stared out the window across the room with dull eyes. " I intend to get myself together so that I may bring Rin to this time and care for her as my adopted daughter. " Kioko said. Gramps looked at her as if in surprise to hear that Kioko wished to take on such responsibilities. However, before he could ask her if she was sure that was what she really wanted or even for the best, he was interrupted by a voice that rung through the space he and Kioko inhabited.

" I hope you don't think you will be doing that in this house. " A woman's voice said with subtle annoyance. Both Gramps and Kioko looked to see Natsumi, Kioko's mother, standing in the doorway looking at Kioko with a glare and her arms crossed.

" No. I had absolutely no intention of raising Rin here. She deserves better than to have someone like you living with her. " Kioko said before she stood up and turned to face her mother with an emotionless light glare of her own. Natsumi eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time Kioko had ever retorted back at her. " Heaven knows I deserved so much better than you when I was growing up here. " Kioko finished saying as Gramps also looked at Kioko in shock of her speaking to her mother in such a way. Glaring harsher, Natsumi's arms fell to her side with balled fists as she itched to rip that gaze off of Kioko's face.

" Then why are you still standing here, you worthless little- " Natsumi began to say until Gramps cut her off.

" -Natsumi! Watch your language. " He immediately said before Kioko walked from around him to head towards the doorway where Natsumi still stood. Kioko wasn't even looking at her anymore and didn't acknowledge her mother's presence after she passed the woman by with an empty expression making up her features with her head held high and eyes looking forward. She had decided already that her mother wasn't worth trying to mend ties with, and she had no intention of going back on that. For Rin, she'd cast the woman away without question, just as that same woman had done to her without having any real reason to do so.

Walking up the stairs and hitting the first door on the right, Kioko entered what has served as her room within this house. Looking around the space for a moment she walked in, leaving the door open while she heard Gramps and her mother begin to argue in the distance. Going through all of her drawers and then the closet to collect her things Kioko began piling all her collected items on the bed. Eventually, someone could be heard walking up the stairs while she continued working through her things. Standing in the doorway of Kioko's bedroom door stood the elderly man who watched as Kioko went about the room grabbing things from all sorts of places. Kioko, not even having to look, knew it was him and that he was there. After all, her mother wouldn't come up to visit her room, and even if she did it wouldn't be to quietly stand in the entrance way.

" It's better that I don't stay here. " Kioko began to say as she made sure her things were all together on the bed before turning to look at the grandfather who had cared for her for years. " I won't survive in this house with her. " Kioko told Gramps honestly as her pink hues stared into his black eyes. Taking a deep calming breath through his nose and exhaling, in the same manner, Gramps looked at her with sadness; his poor granddaughter had lived a burdening eight years that he couldn't shield her from. Turning from the door, he walked away, making a sinking feeling hit Kioko's stomach before looking over at the things that lay upon the bed. Reaching into the pouch still tied to her right hip she retrieved a white petal. Pulsing her powers into it, with much difficulty from being in the modern era, had the items go within the petal to be stored. Staring at the now emptied bed, Kioko placed the petal back into the pouch and calmly made her way to the door to walk out of what was now no longer her bedroom.

Making her way down the stairs, she stopped halfway when a picture along the wall caught her attention. It was a picture of her, right before her date with Shiro, in a beautiful ornate wooden picture frame. Without thinking, her right hand reached up for her fingers to gently graze the glass over the bruised cheek she adorned when the photo was taken. Even with her tinted busted lips and a swollen bruise on the right side of her face, she looked so lovely. She almost couldn't believe it was her, but it clearly was. Who else alive had eyes such as hers, after all? How was it that it felt so long ago since that day? The day that started with Shiro and ended it with her engagement to Sesshoumaru? Letting her arm return to her side, Kioko couldn’t bear the sight of the smiling girl in the photo, so she finished making her way down the stairs and headed for the front door. Ready to walk out of it for what she intended to be the last time.

" Kioko, wait a moment! " Gramps said with a voice filled with urgency. Turning to address her grandfather, Kioko noticed him appear from the living room in a quick pace to catch her before she left. What looked to be books filled his arms. She stood there with her expression still as void as earlier while waiting for him to announce what he needed to say before her departure.

" Yes, Gramps. What is it? " She asked politely. Looking up at her, the elderly man noted just how powerful her pink gaze seemed to be despite them lacking any emotion that would enhance their appearance.

" Here, I thought you should have these. " He replied, before handing over the books in his hands, which Kioko accepted before looking at him with a gaze asking for an explanation of what he was giving to her. Smiling with a sad gaze, he answered her unvoiced question. " They are photo albums that I've collected over the years. I think it's best you take them. I have doubles stashed elsewhere so I won't be without them. " He told her. Hesitantly, as a bittersweet feeling pinched at her heart, she nodded in response before doing as she did before, and placed it within a white cherry blossom. Unknowingly impressing her grandfather with the ability before she placed the petal where it belonged. " Kioko, don't you think you should wait for Souta to get home before leaving? At least until the storm passes. " Gramps insisted, not wanting to see her leave like this.

" No. The sooner I leave the better. " Kioko answers before turning away towards the door.

" Kioko, please! You could get sick or hurt out there in this storm. Where will you go? " Gramps asked her with grave concern. Her back now facing him, Kioko's dying eyes stared at the front door while listening to the rain and approaching thunder outside.

" I don't know, and at this point, I don't care. Anywhere, but here. " Was all she said at first until she decided to continue with one last thing to say, this time with a gentler tone. " See ya, Gramps. " With that, she walked forward, opened the door, and walked out. Gramps ran to the door only to open it and stand there watching Kioko's beautiful black hair whip about in the gusting winds along with her clothes. The rain poured heavily as a rumble could be heard in the distance while he watched her fully disappear down the Higurashi Shrine steps. He couldn't just allow his oldest granddaughter to leave all alone like this, especially in this weather. So with quick thinking, he rushed to the house phone and looked through the family phone book that had collected numbers over the years. Dialing the one under the name he was searching for, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that it was the right one. Meanwhile, hearing the house phone ring, a woman rushed into the room to quickly answer it while she dried her soapy hands off with a dish towel.

" Hello, Moto residence. " The woman greeted with a kind tone of voice. Listening to the man on the line, remembering him well as the Higurashi grandfather of her son's best friend. He explained that Kioko had been put out of the house and that he needed to speak to her son right away. Realizing the situation was more urgent than his voice proclaimed, the woman called for her son to come from upstairs to answer the phone. " Shiro, you have a phone call! " She yelled up the stairs as she held the phone to her chest, to prevent her shouting to be directed into the telephone. Coming down the stairs, Shiro looked at her with confusion before taking the offered phone from her hand and placing it on his right ear.

" Hello, his is Shiro. " The boy answered before he heard who responded on the other line. " Old man Higurashi! What's going on? " Shiro asked as the worst came to mind. What could this man be calling him for other than to inform him that Kioko was dead or something? " Did something happen to Kioko? " Shiro asked with an anxious filled expression. His mother, hearing the name she knew well coming from her son’s lips as she witnessed his expression, she began to worry. Gramps began to tell Shiro everything about what had happened, and all the while Shiro's heart plummeted. Kioko had been thrown out of Higurashi Shrine and was wandering the dark stormy streets outside alone.

" Please my boy, I am sorry to trouble and ask this of you, but I'm afraid you are the only one she'd respond to at this point. I don't know where she could have gone. " Shiro heard old man Higurashi say in a voice that spoke of its troubles. He didn't have to be asked. Without a single word, he quickly hung up on the man in slight anger that the Higurashi man just allowed Kioko to go out in this weather and permitted Kioko's mother to put her out. Rushing for the door, Shiro ignored his mother's questioning and telling him he wasn't going out in the storm while putting on his shoes. Tying them tightly, he rushed to the door, and ran out without the smallest hint of hesitation, hearing his mother's shouts for him to come back getting further and further into the distance. Fear and worry coursed through him at the thought of Kioko getting hurt or sick out in this terrible storm as lightning flashed through the sky and a few seconds later thunder boomed loudly in the surrounding area. Where could she have gone? While trying to think of where she be, the vision of her bloody body lying in a ditch somewhere filled his mind and fueled his urgency to find her.

The park he took her to during their date struck his mind as an idea where she may have gone, and he quickly changed direction in order to head that way. Dashing down sidewalks, sprinting across roads, and jumping over anything he could trip over, Shiro's body was soaked and on overdrive. His brown hair was flattened by water, and his clothes clung to his frame making him feel heavier as his frantic green eyes stayed focused ahead of him if they weren’t darting from place to place in the hopes that he’d catch a glimpse of her. Finally making it to the park, he abruptly stopped catching his breath while he looked in different directions, and possible paths to take, not knowing where to start within the vast area. However, he chose the direction to the bridge he took her to. Darting to the bridge, he looked around to see, no one. Not a single other person was in the park but him. Looking down into the water, the sudden thought of suicide hit him like a truck, and his heart nearly stopped before he ran around the bridge to jump into the water to check for any disturbances. Not feeling Kioko would be that foolish he stood knee deep in the murky water pondering where she'd go.

Then it struck him like the lightning that ignited above his head, urging him to get out of the water he currently stood in. The cemetery, where Kioko's father was buried. Splashing his way out of the filthy water, Shiro made his way out of the park to head for his new destination. Within minutes, he was there and running through the gated entrance. Going as quickly as his legs would allow, Shiro's eyes darted about the area trying to find the grave as quickly as possible. Low and behold as he ran closer, with trees, bushes, and graves zooming passed him, there stood a figure in the distance where he intended to go. Upon finally turning to head towards the grave of Akio Higurashi, he laid eyes on her. There she was in front of her father's headstone, dressed in a priestess kimono while standing straight, but her head was looking downward as her eyes were focused on the name carved in the stone before her. Kioko, sensing a presence, turned her head to look to her left, her eyes meeting with Shiro's, however they lacked care that he was even there. The boy stopped a good twenty feet from her, staring with wide eyes, as he breathed heavily from his constant running everywhere. He found her; she was here. Lightning flashed brightly again and this time shortly after an even louder and ferocious thunder boomed closer than before. Her beautiful pink eyes, which glowed incredibly in the lightning's wake, looked dead, as her face showed no intentions of a smile. Beautiful. Terrifyingly beautiful. Water dripped from her bangs and chin while her hair and clothes clung to her face and body. Streams of water went down her face as well, mixing with what he was sure were tears running from her eyes. It was then something within him broke.

His emotions welling up at seeing her so shattered, he darted forward and within an instant was holding her to him in a tight hold almost making her lose her footing as she took a few steps back from the force of his body slamming against hers. His body unintentionally shielded hers pointlessly from the rain as he held her to him. She could feel him shaking and his body still gasping for air from what she assumed was intense running. Shiro noted how cold she felt to the touch and held her tighter in hopes to warm her up, even if only a little, while gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. The pain of seeing her like this and his anger at whoever was responsible filled his chest, deepening only when Kioko's arms slowly and weakly grabbed at the shirt on his upper back about two minutes later.

" What were you thinking? You had me worried fucking sick, Kioko. " Shiro said loud enough for her to hear in her right ear, despite the heavy rain. Clenching his shirt tighter into her fists, Kioko's composure finally broke as a sob escaped her and she dug her face into Shiro's left shoulder as her body was racked with sudden sobs that were hitting her immensely. Moving his left arm from around her shoulders, where his right arm remained, he laced his fingers into her hair as he placed his hand on the back of her head. Pulling back only slightly, he kissed her right temple in comfort before placing his forehead there, his eyes staring at the side of her face he could see from that angle with a worried gaze. " Don't cry; it's okay. I've got you. " He told her in hopes of helping her to calm down. However, it only seemed to make her cry harder and hold him closer to her, to hear those words. Words she always spoke to others but never really heard for herself.

" Shiro. " He heard her call out in the smallest voice he'd ever heard her use, one that the rain could easily drown out, with a tone that contained a soft desperation to it. Like she was crumbling in his very arms.

" Come on, let's get you out of this weather. " He said in her ear while at the same time remaining unmoved.

" I've nowhere to go but here. " She told him in response, releasing him from her hold to look with no emotion at the grave that marked where her father laid. Higurashi Shrine had been the only home she knew in the modern era, now the only place she knew to go, was where dead people were blessed enough to rest. She pushed from his embrace to slowly walk towards the headstone reaching her right hand out to brush across its surface until she felt she was pulled back by her left wrist. When she looked to see the cause, there was Shiro's right hand grasping her left wrist while looking at her with a severe expression and sincere eyes. Those green hues looking as if it were a sunny day compared to her void pink gaze that looked back at him through dripping black bangs.

" You've still got me. If I have a place to go, then so do you. Come with me. " He told her, speaking in a loud voice so that she could hear him over the rain. Surprised by his words, Kioko stood straighter and looked at him as if conflicted. She couldn't just go with him. He doesn't know yet that she chose Sesshoumaru over him. She didn't even come back to tell Shiro about her decision; it wouldn't be right of her to just go with him and accept his kindness towards her. Still, he was Shiro. He had been her friend long before he confessed his feelings, and he assured her their friendship wouldn't be affected should she turn him down. Maybe for just a night. That should be enough time to tell him what he deserved to know. Just one, then she'd figure out how she'd make a living for herself, and soon Rin. Shiro began walking backwards pulling Kioko along with him, and once he realized she wasn't going to pull away or fight him about going with him, he grabbed her hand firmly before turning and making a run towards his house, pulling Kioko along with him. The rain beat down on them heavily as they ran down road after road. Kioko's eyes stared at Shiro's back as he pulled her along, deeply moved by his devotion to her.

In almost no time at all, the two arrived at the Moto residence and stopped to catch their breaths on the front porch which now protected them from the rain. Kioko noted that Shiro still held her hand in his, with no signs of letting go, making her gaze turn to his heaving back that faced her. He certainly wasn't the boy she remembered him to be when she disappeared to the feudal era. He was a man now and one who had loved her for years, long before she even met Sesshoumaru. He never gave up on her. It was him she should love in all the world, not the demon man who held her heart in his clawed hand. She had no right to be there with Shiro now that things with Sesshoumaru were on the rocks. It wasn't right or fair, so with the intentions of thanking him and changing her mind to stay for the night, she opened her mouth to speak until suddenly the front door crashed open to reveal Shiro's mother standing there with a panicked look. It was then that Shiro finally released Kioko's hand in the embarrassment of his mother seeing.

" Oh my goodness, Kioko dear. You're both soaked to the bone lets hurry and get you two dry and warmed up before you get sick. " Mrs. Moto had exclaimed hurriedly. Kioko allowed the woman to push her into the house as Shiro followed close behind before closing the door behind him. The woman then threw a towel at her son's face roughly before turning to Kioko to gently place a towel on Kioko's head and began drying the younger woman's black hair gently. Mrs. Moto ignored Shiro's curses of his mother being so cold to him, while Kioko's eyes looked at the older woman with eyes resembling that of a hurt child through the opening of the fabric and Mrs. Moto looked back with recognition and concern. " You poor thing. " She began to say to Kioko, making Shiro then observe them with a serious expression and keener observation. Feeling his protectiveness of Kioko setting in again at his mother's interacting with her. " I realize she's your mother, but that woman is just downright foul, and after she just got you back from years of you going missing. Despicable. I couldn't imagine treating my Shiro the way that woman treats you. " She went on to say as a small bite of anger could be heard in her voice. Letting the towel fall to the back of Kioko's head and around her shoulders, the Moto woman smiled brightly. Such a sweet woman that Kioko just didn't know how to react to. She recalled in her younger years always wishing her mother to be more like the brunette woman in front of her and less like the monster she had to endure. " Let's get you a shower before you get sick. You can join us for dinner, then we all can talk about arrangements for you. " Mrs. Moto finished saying before carefully leading Kioko towards the stairs to head for the bathroom. Leaving Shiro at the bottom of the steps watching with a concerned expression as Kioko disappeared around the corner to head down the hall with his mother. Making it into the pristine and sparkling clean white room Mrs. Moto ran the shower for Kioko before setting a towel on the toilet for the young priestess to use. It was then Kioko's deadpan pink eyes that stared at the kind gesture finally spoke.

" Mrs. Moto, I think it's best that I just leave. " Kioko said with a void tone making the older woman look at her with a quizzical gaze.

" You will do no such thing. You are welcomed here Kioko. At least get cleaned up, eat a nice meal. I think it would be in your best interest to stay and figure things out. Shiro had missed you and waited for you to come back when you disappeared. Please do not worry my son further by vanishing on him again. " The woman said with a saddened yet serious expression. Kioko now understood that the woman's kindness, as well as her actions, were to help both Kioko and her own son. Mrs. Moto then smiled kindly at Kioko before walking past her to walk out of the bathroom. " Let me see if I can find you something to wear, dear. Go ahead and start cleaning up. " Was all she said before she was out the door, not even giving Kioko time to tell her she already had clothes. Kioko watched her leave before a sigh escaped her. Looking over, she stared into the mirror to see her messy reflection. Clothes and hair disheveled, eyes red and swollen, skin paler than usual, and her entire frame soaked from the rain she could hear hitting the house she now stood in. It was then that she noted the chocker still around her neck making her eyes widen in shock.

She had forgotten to return it to the dog demon before returning to the modern era. How could she forget something so important, something so significant? Raising her right hand to feel the fabric, her eyes teared up again. Looking away from the mirror, she walked towards the shower and then began to undress. Starting with her top first she removed the wet material, folding it to place it on the floor by the tub and then removing the pants to do the same action with. She then removed the plain white kimono she wore underneath to fold and add to the pile she was creating on the floor, making half of her hair to fall over her left shoulder. As she stood up straight, about ready to walk into the tub, Mrs. Moto returned, closing the door behind her only to freeze where she stood to look at Kioko who was now covering her chest with her arms and looking over her left shoulder at the one currently in the room with her. The older woman stared at the younger's back in shock as half of the scar that marred Kioko's skin was now visible for her to see.

The Moto woman remembered when she and Shiro had heard the news of what Natsumi had done to the poor girl who at the time was only thirteen. To say she was furious was an understatement and despite her trying to have Natsumi arrested, nothing was done due to Kioko's silence. She couldn't say she understood why Kioko would remain quiet until several years later when she had found her son thinking of the pink-eyed girl yet again. Shiro brought it to light that Kioko, knowing it would put her in further harm's way and even life-threatening danger, had put her younger siblings ahead of herself. Something that the woman who mothered her own child felt no thirteen year old should have to feel responsible for doing. She remembered Shiro asking her if she thought Kioko was alright, wherever she was. She had always hoped that Kioko simply ran away to escape Natsumi, but in the back of her mind she also couldn't help but consider the possibility that Natsumi had finally killed the young girl. Shiro had made a shrine for Kioko in his room after she disappeared. The woman heard him talk to the framed picture of Kioko's younger self often even years after Kioko vanished. There was no question that her son deeply loved Kioko and when the Higurashi girl returned, it was the happiest she had seen her son since he was thirteen. Kioko was precious to Shiro and has lived a life that the woman knew she couldn't possibly begin to understand. So for those reasons, she would not shun Kioko, despite the pain she had once put her son through.

" Here you go! " The woman then suddenly said with a cheerful demeanor, betraying the thoughts she was having and the sight she had just seen. " These are some of Shiro's old clothes so they should fit alright for the time being. When you're done be sure to come down and join us for dinner. " Mrs. Moto finished saying as she placed the clothes on the sink before walking out of the bathroom. Kioko stared at the door for an extra moment, both ensuring that the woman had indeed left and because she was curious about what went through her mind just now when she noted Kioko's scar. Putting her left hand to her side, Kioko returned her right hand to the choker around her neck. The image of Sesshoumaru standing there with Reika while he was caked in the blood of so many people entered her mind. With her stomach suddenly churning, she rushed to remove the collar from around her slender neck before throwing it somewhere behind her.

Kioko then couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned over the showers edge to vomit onto the shower floor. Sesshoumaru's face entered her mind only for the image to blur as tears began running down her face again. Beginning to sob heavily, Kioko's head fell as she gripped onto the shower edge for support. Sitting on the cold tile floor on her knees as tears fell beneath her. Not knowing that right outside the door stood Shiro, watching the door with his stomach dropping and his heart weighing heavy. His eyes looked at the white wooden door with afflicted eyes and a distressed expression. Hearing Kioko then utter Sesshoumaru's name within the sounds of her heavy sobbing only proved to add anger into the mix. Even now in the midst of her pain, she was calling for him.

Kioko eventually calmed herself and took the shower she was insisted to take, and once she got out, she dried off and placed the clothes provided to her on. Despite them being old clothes for Shiro they were still slightly big on Kioko's frame. The sweatpants were sagging and pooling at her feet, and the red t-shirt reached down to her upper thighs with the neckline just barely covering both of her shoulders. Going into her pouch, she had a white petal to place the dirty kimono into before placing the petal back into its proper place before she put the small sack into her pocket. As she was about to walk out of the bathroom, she saw her chocker laying there in front of the door. Staring at it for a moment with her void gaze, she walked over to pick it up with her left hand, holding it within her grip before then opening the bathroom door and walking out. Across the hall leaning against the wall was Shiro who was looking at her with a blank gaze before then smiling a small smile at her and leading the way to the dining room downstairs for the two to join his parents for dinner.

During the first half of dinner, Kioko didn't utter a word as the Moto family talked. Simply staring into the meal that was prepared for her. Remembering she hadn't eaten since dinner the night before, she raised her right hand to grab her chopsticks and ate small bits at a time. Slowly as not to be rude by not eating her meal, even though she honestly wasn't hungry at the moment. Shiro, who sat to her left looked at her time and again from the corner of his eye. His mother sat across from Kioko and his father to her right. The Moto parents noting Kioko's downcasted behavior and silence decided to try and get her to talk about the matter at hand.

" So Kioko, do you mind telling us what happened? I'm sure it must have been quite the ordeal. " Shiro's father spoke first. Kioko's pink eyes looked to him with an empty gaze. What was she supposed to say? Shiro's parents knew nothing about her life in the feudal era. They'd probably think she was crazy if she told them. Looking back at her food, she contemplated what to say, but Shiro's parents took it as her not willing to discuss it and moved on from it.

" Kioko, dear. We've talked while you were upstairs, and we've decided if you don't have anywhere to go, or a plan of what you're going to do, then you're more than welcomed to stay here. " Mrs. Moto then said. Shiro's head whipped to his mother's direction with a surprised expression as Kioko looked to her calmly with a slightly saddened gaze. It was such a kind and generous offer of the Moto family to do for her, but it was best she didn't accept. She'd hurt Shiro further by staying here. She still hadn't told him about what happened and that without his knowing she had already chosen Sesshoumaru over him. It wouldn't be right, or fair, of her to stay under Shiro's roof. She wasn't good enough to even be sitting beside the good man that Shiro had become. He deserved so much better than her. " It's nothing fancy but the attic has plenty of room for you. It would be like an apartment and should you not feel comfortable just staying here; you can pay your rent by helping out around here until you decide your next course of action. " Mrs.Moto finished saying making Kioko's left-hand clench into a tighter fist in her lap. The truth was she didn't have a set in stone plan yet. She had to complete school, get a job and find a place of her own so that she could take Rin in. Rin was the major component to whatever she would do next.

" I have a daughter. " Kioko said as she stared at the plate in front of her with a complex and pain-filled gaze. Mr. Moto practically spat out the tea he had been drinking as both parents stared at her shocked while Shiro looked at her knowing who she was referring to already.

" Y-You've had a child? " Mr. Moto asked in an exasperated manner making Mrs. Moto almost smack him on the back of his head for his ill manners.

" Well no, she's not my biological child. I took her in and love her as if she were mine. My intentions of coming back here were to start a life for the two of us. I want to go to school and get a job so that I can give her a good and safe life here. " Kioko vaguely explained making the two in front of her to look at her with mixed feelings. To take on the role of a parent at such a young age without a father to help raise the child. It was terrifying to know Kioko had been living a life that the two couldn't possibly understand. To know, however, that Kioko was willing to do all the right things for herself and this child they did not know, told them all that they needed. It also hadn't escaped Mrs. Moto's ear that Kioko had added the word safe into the conversation.

" Then it's no longer a discussion. " Mrs. Moto began to say, making Kioko mentally prepare for them to shun her being there as well. Not that she'd blame them. She shouldn't be there anyway. " You will be staying here indefinitely. " She then said shocking Kioko, who looked at the woman with eyes that showed it. She couldn't be serious. Even knowing that Kioko intended to take responsibility for a young child, this woman still wanted her here?

" But Mrs. Moto I- " Kioko began to say, but was cut off when Mrs. Moto raised her left hand to stop Kioko, and out of respect, Kioko had done so.

" No buts Kioko. This is the best place for you to be right now, especially if you are looking to get custody of a child. There's a lot of things you don't know about having a kid in your care, and I would be more than capable of showing you the ropes. Besides, it'd be nice to have a young one in the house again. " To see Kioko look at the table again with a conflicted gaze, Mrs. Moto decided to further her point, knowing she'd have to reach Kioko's emotions if she were to break through to the young woman. " Listen to me Kioko. I have known you almost all of your life. Since you were five-years-old, since before the horrible accident of your father, and before you disappeared for five years. I can't imagine the life you've lived between then and now and I won't pretend to understand it. However, I know that you are a remarkably good girl, no matter what you've had to do to survive, I firmly believe that. You've always put others before yourself, your siblings, Shiro, and now even this child that has no familial ties to you. This is a well-structured place, and I think this will be a wonderful place to start for both you and... what's your daughter's name? " Mrs. Moto asked with the deepest sincerity in the world that Kioko hadn't experienced in many years. With her eyes beginning to blur she held the tears in before answering.

" Rin. Her name is Rin; she's eight. " Kioko said with her voice sounding frail and quivering from her trying to hold in her sobs. Shiro looked at her with worry putting a hand on Kioko's upper back in comfort which Kioko deeply appreciated but felt guilty for accepting none the less.

" Rin. What a sweet name. Kioko, life has done terrible things to you, and I only know this from the few years I was associated with it. If you'll accept, Mr. Moto and I would be more than happy to open our home to you and Rin. I'm sure Shiro would be thrilled since he wouldn't have to worry about you further than he already has over the years. Please reconsider, and accept our offer. " Mrs. Moto finished saying. Kioko couldn't hold back anymore. Tears fell down her face as if a dam had broken within her. Placing her right hand over her mouth to cover a few sobs that escaped her she then raised it to cover her eyes beneath her bangs to hide from their stares. What else could she say to such an offer? How could she decline knowing it was her best option even if it would possibly hurt Shiro, the last person she wanted to hurt in all of existence other than Rin? It'd be a proper home for her and Rin. It would provide her help and Rin security and a healthy place to live.

" Thank you. Thank you so very much. " Was all Kioko said as her voice quivered. That was all that needed to be said to know that she had accepted their offer. Only Shiro, however, noted the fabric still tightly clenched in Kioko's left hand beneath the table throughout dinner. Within the hour everyone had finished eating, and Shiro had directed Kioko to the attic which was the door at the end of the hall right next to his bedroom. He offered to help her unpack as she began pulling things from her cherry blossom petals that she would need on a regular basis. They remained quiet as they put things away, but Shiro couldn't help but be more curious than ever. What happened to make her want to come back to the modern era? He wouldn't be so egotistical to think it was for him. No matter what the reason, he knew it'd have to include Sesshoumaru. So when they finished unpacking, and the two stood side by side looking at a job well done, Shiro finally decided to ask.

" Tell me what happened. " Was all he said with a tone that told her he was guarded against whatever hurtful thing she may say to him. The fact that he had to do that made Kioko's guilt build. She would have to tell him at some point, and it might as well be now. So she turned to her left to face him fully, then looked up into his beautiful green eyes with an expression that showed she was feeling both scared and guilty for what she was about to tell him. With a heavy heart, she took a deep breath, and from the time she last saw him to that very moment, she told him everything, because despite knowing she'd hurt him she knew he deserved nothing less than the absolute truth. To see his pain-filled gaze when she revealed to him that she had chosen Sesshoumaru and was, in the demon world, married to him for life, made her feel deep pain as well. Once she finished, she was shaking, enough so for Shiro to notice and take in the fact that Kioko was indeed scared of how he'd respond to all she had told him.

He was hurt. Deeply hurt. He had hoped that despite everything, she'd give him more of a chance. She wouldn't have to go through a maze of emotions to figure out where he stood with her, and she didn't have to cry or break as a result of his actions. The day she suddenly appeared in his life again at the school gates, he was overwhelmed. He almost couldn't believe it was her. Knowing that she may have died and he wouldn't have known it broke his heart every time the thought crossed his mind. Yet there she stood, more beautifully stunning as she aged and smiling at him. To learn at the same time however that she had already begun to fall for someone else was almost like a kick to the gut for him. Still, he never held that against her. Just like he couldn't help how much he loved her, he couldn't blame her for falling for someone else. Even if there were times, he wishes he could hold it against her, like right now.

He stared at the top of her head contemplating how to process all that she's told him. She had left Sesshoumaru, indefinitely, even going so far as to leave the feudal era, where Shiro knew Kioko considered home. He couldn't imagine distancing himself from her now. Not when he had a real chance to make her see him, and not when she was clearly sorry for not telling him about her decision sooner. Even if she was married in a demon's union, she wasn't in human tradition. Did he dare to hope though, that Kioko would eventually love him the way he loved her? Who was he kidding? Of course, he did. He asked her on a date knowing she already loved Sesshoumaru; she had respected him enough to even tell him so to his face before accepting his proposal. He promised it wouldn't destroy the friendship and damned if he'd be another person to not keep their word to her. He loved and respected her for who she was far too much for that. That didn't mean he'd give up hope that she'd, in time, love him instead. Even more so now that Sesshoumaru was out of the picture.

" Shiro. I'm so sorry. For what it's worth I'm paying the price for my choice. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. If you want me to leave right now, I'll pack everything back up and go. No questions asked. " She said quietly while staring at the floor with her eyes hidden behind her bangs from Shiro's sight. She genuinely feared Shiro's decision. The last thing she wanted was to lose him. He and Rin were about all she had left in life. She lost her place in the feudal era, and she lost the home her father last lived in. There was no one else. If he accepted her, she could perhaps move on from Sesshoumaru in time. Maybe her feelings could finally change, and she could live a normal happy life here in the modern era if she worked hard. Suddenly she felt hands grasp her shoulders gently before pulling her into a secure hug as her forehead pressed against Shiro's chest while his arms held her tightly to him.

" I couldn't hate you if I tried. I'll admit I'm hurt, but I knew from the start that you loved Sesshoumaru before I told you how I felt for you. You don't have to worry about me pushing you away, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you, so don't be scared. You have a home here, with me. I promise. " Shiro told her softly. Despite how gently he spoke his words it was powerful enough to make Kioko's legs give out on her. Making sure she didn't get hurt, Shiro caught her, falling to the floor himself and landing none too gracefully as he was now sitting on the floor as Kioko was between his legs sitting with her legs on either side of her. Her forehead pressed against his right collarbone with a hand over her eyes as her right hand clenched his shirt over his left bicep in her fist, while ignoring that the collar of Shiro's old shirt had fallen over her right shoulder, revealing more skin for Shiro to witness unintentionally. Her body shook more as she was wracked with sobs and tears began to soak the shirt he was wearing.

" Shiro, thank you. Shiro. " She said in a vulnerable tone of voice that had goosebumps smother Shiro's skin and his heart to swell from the sound. He didn't realize she was that terrified. For her to be this relieved made him only more hopeful for the future. Holding her tighter to him, he kissed her temple, just as he did in the rain earlier that day before then kissing her bare shoulder in comfort before placing his chin over it. He held her most of the night through, letting her cry out both her relief and her pain. A dim lamp and flashes of lightning the only light as rain beating against the roof and windows the only sounds joining Kioko's sobs and Shiro's comforting words.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, and welcome back!  
> Hey, great to see you! So this is going to be a very big chapter for the story, and I don't just mean lengthwise. I want you to be prepared, however, as this will also be the most graphic chapter that I can't stress enough about you understanding that it will contain dark or sensitive content. If you do decide to continue this chapter, and afterward this story, then I hope you will not be too displeased with the way things are going. Feel free to review or message if you want to voice any questions or concerns. Without further ado, move forward to the chapter at your own risk.  
> Please take great care, and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Visit my profile to check out links to my Facebook, Deviantart, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! This chapter will contain sensitive content not suitable for everyone and may disturb some readers. Please be advised upon reading. If you choose to ignore this and continue regardless of this, you do so at your own discretion. WARNING!

Two months and a few weeks have passed since Kioko had become a house-mate of the Moto family. It was a devastating struggle for Kioko learning how to live in modern day society again, but she was managing. The Moto family was more than understanding and patient in helping her figure things out though. Unable to attend school with Shiro due to her missing so many years of school, left Kioko no other option but to be home-schooled with the help of Mrs. Moto. Kioko used every free minute she had studying and learning as much as possible before she'd have a break, which was spent helping the Mrs. Moto with housework and running errands. When Shiro's school day was over, there Kioko would be, by the gate waiting for him. Many times Shiro had exited the school to see another schoolboy introducing himself to the black haired beauty. However, she would only politely introduce herself before explaining to them she was waiting for someone and would like to be left alone. Yet every day, rain or shine; she'd escort Shiro to and from the school gate.

There were times he'd catch her staring into space with her hands subconsciously feeling for the choker he hadn't seen her wear since she'd been brought to the Moto residence. He knew what she was thinking of, or to better put it who she was thinking of. It was to be expected, after all, she was, in a way, married to the demon man. It was worse at night when she'd lay in her bed alone. No silver-haired mate beside her, no warmth to drown herself into, no powerfully strong arms to hold her. She'd lay there recalling memories of Sesshoumaru, or she'd jolt awake from the nightmares of Sesshoumaru killing that human village with Reika at his side or witnessing him kill Rin right in front of her before moving in to treat Kioko as Naraku had done.

No matter the case, Shiro spent a lot of those nights awake in his room, listening to Kioko cry from the space above his room. He was sure she didn't know he could hear her, nor was he hell-bent and determined to tell her. This whole thing was hard for her, and he knew that. So much so that one major thing had changed about Kioko, to Shiro's dismay, since she'd been back. She didn't smile as much or as brightly as she used to. The brightest smiles he's seen her express lately, was when he either got her talking about Rin or when Souta would come to visit the house on his days off from school. Shiro and his mother couldn't help but be thankful that at least one Higurashi hadn't shunned Kioko. Kioko would return to her old self when Souta was around, not that Shiro took it personally that she wasn't her old self with him. Whether Souta realized it or not, Kioko had sacrificed so much of herself for him and Kagome. She had the scar on her back to prove it. She adored her little brother and from what Shiro had witnessed the little boy loved Kioko just as much. He was always excited to come by and tell Kioko about his week or upcoming events. Kioko would tell Souta about having a niece his age that she couldn't wait for him to meet. She was so heavily driven to get her diploma in order to finally retrieve Rin, that the young woman put her health entirely on the back burner.

The day after she began living with them, she wouldn't eat for days at a time and had been depressed and stressed since returning to the modern era. It was too much for her, to the point she was sick on and off. It was because of this that Shiro spent as much time as possible with her, making sure she was always okay and helping her with anything he could. He thought, at first, it was because of the storm the two of them had been out in, but as time went on a darker thought came to his mind. What if Kioko was still infected with miasma somehow? If that were the case, she wouldn't be able to fix it. She had explained to him before that her powers didn't work in their time as it did in the feudal era.

Now, it was morning as Shiro entered the attic to retrieve Kioko for breakfast only to see her reading a study guide in the attic window. A hairband on her head in the shade of purple, a matching tank top and a pair of sleep shorts that he noticed she favored. Her emotionless expression faced the book in her left hand while the right was writing notes down in the journal on her lap. However, he could tell she wasn't seeing the book in front of her. She was dazed again, drowned in thought about something other than her school work. Her eyes held a tint of despair while staring at the pages. It didn’t take much for him to see that she had another bad night. Her eyes were red with tiredness, and dark bags under her eyes told him she got little sleep again. She was much paler and thinner than she used to be, her clothes appearing baggier on her over time from her lack of eating. To Shiro, he couldn't help the thought emerging into his mind that she looked as if she were dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could think of to help her. It hurt to watch her wither away right before his very eyes. The stress and depression were destroying her.

" Oko. " Shiro called out gently as he began walking towards her from the stairs. Catching her attention, Kioko looked up from her book and to her right to see his form getting closer to her. With a small, weak smile, Kioko closed her book, marking where she left off before greeting him with a soft voice.

" Iro, good morning. Is it time for breakfast already? " Kioko asked before looking to her lap to adjust her journal and pencil with her study guide before turning for her legs to dangle from the window seat, just barely touching the floor with her feet.

" Yeah. Are you eating this morning? " He asked her with a look of concern. The very thought of food made Kioko want to wretch right there, but she held it in and kept composure before she stood in the window feeling a sense of vertigo hit her, but again, she ignored it.

" No, I'm not very hungry this morning, but I'm sure your mom would like help preparing the table so I should perhaps go down to assist her. " Kioko said as she placed her things on her bed. Shiro’s expression turned to one that held further concern at her response.

" Kioko, I really think you should eat. You've been sick on and off since you've been back from the feudal era. There could be something seriously wrong and you not eating will only make the matter worse. " Shiro finally said what he had been thinking for a while now. Confronting her about his worries on her condition while watching her walk up to him with the same weak smile on her face, and no life shining in her beautiful pink hues.

" Shiro, I'm fine. Don't worry so much; I simply had a bad night is all. " She told him, trying to brush off his worries as being invalid and about to walk past him to start heading downstairs to help his mother with breakfast. Shiro, finally fed up, decided he'd make his worries clear to her. So before she could pass him by he carefully grabbed Kioko's left wrist with his left hand to turn her towards him gently, then upon releasing her wrist he wrapped his arms around her waist and her shoulders, pulling her to him. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widened in surprise of his sudden affectionate action. The scent of cherry blossoms suddenly washed over his sense of smell, and he could feel himself calming from it.

" Kioko, stop. Please just stop. " He said with a tone that told Kioko he was vulnerably pleading her. With slight confusion and worry for what could be bothering him, she raised her hands to place them on his biceps, unsure of what else to do.

" What's the matter, Shiro? " She asked, with a sincerity in her voice that almost made him melt. Even while destroying herself, she was worried about his well being. She was such a treasure to him, and yet all he could do was watch as she suffered.

" You're not taking care of yourself. You're not eating; you're not sleeping, you're stressing yourself so much that you’re sick all the time and running a fever every couple of days. I'm really worried, Kioko. It's like you're dying right in front of me and there's nothing I can do about it. What if something is really wrong? " Shiro said with his voice expressing how shaken he was over the matter. Pulling back from him enough to see his face, Kioko's smile grew wider and sweeter as she looked into his lovely green hues. Such a look comforted him slightly, making him feel blessed to have such a smile meant for him.

" I told you, I'm alright. I'm simply overwhelmed with everything going on since I've been back. I have a lot to do in such a short amount of time while having hardly much time at all to do it. " Kioko explained to him rationally, trying to convince him that there was nothing to worry about, but he knew better.

" I want you to go back to the feudal era. " Shiro suddenly said with a serious expression. She tensed in his arms at what he had just said, her smile vanishing from her lips within an instant, and gently released herself from his hold to take a few steps back from him with a somber expression on her face. He wanted her to go back? Did he not want her to stay here anymore? What if she went back and ran into Sesshoumaru at the well like she did last time? Would her nightmares become a reality?

" You... don't want me here? " Kioko said with a slightly hurt expression making up her features. His stomach dropped at her question, not intending for her to take what he said that way.

" No! " Shiro suddenly said before walking over to stand in front of her and place his hands on her shoulders again. " That's not it. I'm saying you still have unfinished business there. What if you still have traces of miasma in your body somehow? If you're weak in this era then maybe you need to go back and have Kikyo help you get rid of it for good. Not to mention you left without saying goodbye to the friends you'd be leaving behind. You can go back return your sacred jewel shards to Kikyo, say goodbye, retrieve Rin and then... " He then faded out to silence. Should he really say whatever he wanted right now? When she was so focused and vulnerable? Releasing a deep sigh, he looked into her pink hues with a gentle and tender gaze. With his left hand still on her right shoulder, he raised his right hand to gently hold the strand of hair that framed her face between his fingers. Her eyes widened, twinkling in the light from his action, warming him further towards her.

" Shiro? " Kioko's voice called out with uncertainty and with an emotion he could only assume was confusion.

" Then you could come home. " He said with a smooth tone that made Kioko look at him in surprise. " Come home to me, here. I trust you wouldn't leave me waiting again, worrying and wondering. You could bring Rin home, and I'd be here waiting for you. Just please, I want you to go back and tie up your loose ends. It's what you need to do rather than sitting around here wasting away. You need to go back. " He finished saying before removing his hands from her to place at his sides but otherwise remained unmoved. Tears fell down Kioko's face as her eyes filled with emotion while looking at Shiro with a heartfelt gaze. Her heart radiated within her chest at his words and loyalty to her. Just as she had known before, she never had to wonder with Shiro. His words and his actions always matched. She could easily see herself falling for him and moving on with her life once she came back, hopefully with Rin next to her. With a spark of life in her eyes as a warm and genuinely happy smile on her face she nodded before stepping forward and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She then placed her right hand on his left cheek where she kissed, witnessing the adorable blush appear on Shiro's face as he looked at her with an embarrassed expression.

" Okay. " Was all she said before Shiro brought her into another hug where they stayed that way enjoying the warmth of the other for a small while before the two heard Shiro's mother call up the stairs that breakfast was ready making the two chuckle before heading down. With Shiro's encouragement and berating, Kioko ate a small breakfast before telling the Moto parents that she would be leaving to get Rin today. Both thought it might have been too soon for Kioko to take the child in but seemed to understand the look of determination in Kioko's eyes and told her they'd be waiting to meet the young girl they've heard Kioko talk about with pride. Once breakfast was over, Kioko went upstairs to prepare some of her things for the trip, and from a cherry blossom of hers, she extracted a priestess kimono. Changing into it and removing the hairband from her head Kioko looked out the window at the sunny day with a tint of worry in her eyes. There was a chance she’d run into Sesshoumaru while trying to confront Rin on what the young girl would like to do. A knock on her door brought her back to reality, however, as Shiro wondered if she was ready. Confirming with him that she was, the two made their way down the stairs, and Shiro smiled at her which she smiled back kindly.

Offering to walk her to Higurashi Shrine the two headed out, with Shiro's parents left in confusion as to why Kioko would change into a priestess kimono to go to wherever she was headed. During their walk, it was the brightest Shiro had seen Kioko in months as her smile was bright, but her eyes were filled with a tinge of worry. Reaching out he held her left hand in his right, and with a warmer smile, Kioko held his hand in return as the two got closer and closer to the shrine steps. Before long they were there standing in front of the steep row of steps that led to her destination. Turning to look at Shiro to her left she smiled kindly towards him before squeezing his hand a bit more in hers.

" You better come back. I can't wait to meet Rin after all the stories you've told me about her. " Shiro told her with a gentle expression on his face. Kioko nodded with a small hum in agreement.

" I promise. Then I can try to move on from my feudal era life. " Kioko said with a small blush before looking at their hands that held the others. He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it with a wide grin.

" See ya, beautiful. " Shiro said making Kioko give a small laugh before she began walking up the stairs, however when reaching the same stair her father had stood on before falling to his death Kioko had received a strange feeling. Looking back at Shiro with her hints of sudden uncertainty, he was still standing there watching her with a happy smile and the hand that held hers in his pocket. Raising his free hand, he waved at her, and she smiled again and gave a small bow in farewell before turning forward again to start heading up the stairs. Shiro with an uneasiness coming over him that he pushed aside, stayed and watched until she disappeared at the top of the steps. Having faith in Kioko at the forefront of his mind before he turned to head back home and wait for her, just as he promised.

Once at the top of the stairs Kioko stopped short to stare with an emotionless expression at the figure sweeping the front entrance of the Higurashi home. Seeing Kioko's arrival, the woman glared daggers right back at her eldest daughter. The two stayed that way, staring off for several minutes before Kioko looked away from her to head towards the well. Not stopping even when her mother called out to her.

" Where do you think you're going? What are you even doing here, Kioko? " Natsumi called out with a bite of anger in her voice. Without looking back, telling the woman that Kioko didn't think much of her to even turn around to address her only angered her further.

" To get my daughter. " Was all Kioko told her before opening the well-house door and walking in to close it behind her. No longer in Natsumi's sight. Staring at the well Kioko saw Buyo and smiled at the small creature before walking over to pet him gently. Then she stood, and in the same place she stood at thirteen in her attempts to die, Kioko looked down in the pitch dark depth of the well, and with a deep breath, she closed her eyes then walked over the edge. Suddenly she felt as if a breath of life had been placed within her body as she opened her eyes to see the familiar and comforting colors dancing around her. They were still just as beautiful as the time Kioko first fell within the well, and even just as warm. She watched as the different colors danced amongst each other endlessly only to fade away when she felt herself land against a cold surface.

She was back. Back in the feudal era for what she swore to herself would be the very last time. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, inhaling the refreshing clean air and earthy woodsy scent which drew a peaceful smile on to her face. Home. Reaching up she grabbed a vine along the stone wall to begin climbing, and once she made it to the top, she stood by the small landmark as the grass and trees swayed with a gusting wind as if greeting her, welcoming her. Looking at the ground beneath her feet, she remembered it being the very same spot where she stood when she was face to face with Sesshoumaru before leaving. Observing the area, she saw not one bead left behind from the rosary she detached from his neck. She supposed that only made sense, given the animals that love shiny things scavenging about the forest. Letting out a sigh through her nose she put her hair up in what she loved to call a Kikyo hairdo before then turning away from where she stood, ignoring the twinge her heart felt when she had done so. Making her way into the village, she walked through the dirt trails between the buildings that had served as small roads. This was where she had grown up from the age of thirteen to eighteen. Five years.

So much of her life changed right here in this very place. Even more so under Kaede's loving care. The woman had treasured her as a mother would a child, and Kioko felt the same towards the elderly priestess. To know she was there to say goodbye, made her eyes water but she blinked them away knowing she had to stay composed. Finally arriving at her destination, Kioko knocked on the doorway before opening the small makeshift door to look inside. There cooking in her pot in the middle of the room was Kaede who looked over to see who had come by only to look at Kioko with a worried expression.

" Kioko. " She called out before standing and making her way towards the young woman. Stepping inside to meet Kaede halfway, Kioko threw her arms around the elder’s shoulders as Kaede held her in return. " Kioko, how have you been? I've been told you've returned to your time. Sesshoumaru has been coming by every couple of days. " Kaede had informed her making Kioko wince. So he had been waiting for her to return. Even now? Smiling kindly at the elderly woman who insisted they sit before continuing the conversation. Sitting around the boiling pot, Kioko looked at Kaede from next to the dear woman who raised her and took her in when she needed a place to go.

" Kaede, I have indeed decided to return to the time I came from. " Kioko said with a heavy heart as she watched the deeply concerned expression on Kaede's face morph into existence. " I've only returned to get my affairs in order and say goodbye to those I'd regretfully have to leave behind. " She then continued to say as a tear fell from her right eye while still looking at Kaede whose face also turned into a melancholy facade.

" I see. Still, you must tell me what happened to make you decide this. " Kaede said, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on and so, dreadfully, Kioko informed her of everything. Kaede listened with a look of surprise of everything Kioko was telling her. " And you are certain it was him you've seen do such a thing? " Kaede asked incredulously.

" Yes, it was him with Reika there beside him. I'm worried about Rin being in his care, which is part of why I am here. I wish to take her back with me should she choose to do so. "

" Have you gone mad? Sesshoumaru would never allow you to simply take Rin with you. " Kaede responded in disbelief. " I also find it strange, if what you say is true, that he would continue to come around here in hopes of finding you've returned. " Kaede then said, making a good point but Kioko couldn't help but think he was doing so because he had hoped to get his treasured rare breed of demon back into his possession.

" It doesn't matter why at this point, I've no intention of staying in this time. The moment I've finished all I need to do here, I'll be leaving for good. " Kioko told the elderly priestess next to her while holding Kaede's right hand in her left. " I want to say goodbye. Kaede, you have loved me the way my birth mother should have, and for that, I have loved you as the daughter you've never got the chance to have. " Kioko began to say as her eyes became glassy with tears while Kaede had already begun to shed tears of her own. " You've given me a loving and wonderful home and someone to care for me when I was sick, or in pain, or sad. I'm sorry to leave you, it's something I wish I didn't have to do, but I've no choice. The least I can do is thank you for all you have done for me, tell you my goodbyes and how much I have loved and respected you over the years. " Kioko said with tears now streaming down both of the women's faces. Kaede couldn't have felt any more loved, knowing how this young woman she has watched grow in her care, had valued her as a child would a mother. Kioko came back to tell her goodbye out of respect and pure love.

" You were the child I always dreamed of having. Even if you're leaving you will always be my child. I am proud of you for doing what you feel is best for yourself. Do not worry about me; I will be fine. Inuyasha would see to that. " Kaede told her as the two then hugged in the last embrace the two would share. Memorizing the other at that very moment.

" He better, or I'm going to be unbelievably angry. " Kioko said through her soft sobs. She didn't want to let this relationship go. She didn't want to be so cruel as to let the only one who truly cared for her as a mother go.

" I love you, my child. " Kaede then said through her own weeping voice, and Kioko nodded while her chin remained over the older woman's right shoulder.

" I love you too, Mom. " Kioko said for the first time to Kaede directly, and it would, unfortunately, also be the last. In either case, it would be words that Kaede would both treasure and sacredly hold dear for the rest of her days. Parting from one another the two smiled as Kioko brushed some of Kaede's tears away while wiping her own with one of her sleeves. With those feeling like the proper words to leave with, Kioko kissed the top of Kaede's head after she stood then walked out looking back only one more time to wave with a warm smile and teary eyes before turning to walk out of the door. Kioko knew that the goodbyes would be hard, but she never expected them to be this hard, or painful. It was only the beginning knowing she had to find Kikyo, which she suspected would be just as unbearable a goodbye as this one, if not more so. Using her abilities, she was able to sense which direction Kikyo appeared to be. Western territories. What was Kikyo doing all the way out there? Not giving much thought to it, figuring she'd find out when she got there, Kioko headed west towards Kikyo's aura.

Wandering the day away, Kioko walked without a single break. The longer she was there in the feudal era, the more likely danger would come for her. She had Sesshoumaru to concern herself with, but she couldn't forget that Naraku was still creeping about someplace as well. The half-demon spider still wanted her for reasons she couldn't ever abide with. So the sooner she does what she must the sooner she can return to the modern era. By the time the sun had begun to set Kioko was greeted with many soul collectors flying towards then around her, in obvious joy at seeing her. A mere moment later, Kikyo had appeared as Kioko was petting the soul collectors gliding past her. Smiling warmly and eyes watering just by looking at the undead priestess, Kioko stood up straight then bowed in deep respect towards Kikyo, who in turn looked at Kioko with a solemn expression. It certainly wasn’t the greeting she was expecting. Where was the hug she was usually always met with when the two crossed paths?

" Kikyo. " Kioko said with a tiny voice as she stood up straight again with a sad smile on her face and a gaze filled with warmth. The two, finding a place amongst the grass to sit, as the sky turning beautiful shades of gold colored the trees leaves around them with its vibrant shades of color.

" Tell me. " Was all Kikyo said, understanding just by looking at Kioko that many things happened that she wasn't aware of. Kioko, needing to be told no other permission, had done as she was told. Telling Kikyo all the same things she had told Kaede. Kikyo was instantly suspicious of the entire ordeal regarding Sesshoumaru slaughtering a village full of humans unprovoked. When she had traveled with Sesshoumaru and Kioko to see Enju, she got the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru had indeed grown a deep attachment to Kioko. Something wasn't right with what she was being told, and Kioko was no liar. " You are certain this is the choice you wish to make? " Kikyo asked in regards to Kioko’s decision to return to the modern era with a concerned tone of voice while looking at her pink eyed double that she had grown quite fond of since meeting.

" No, but it's for the best. Shiro is waiting for me, and I owe him so much. I'm hoping to eventually move on from Sesshoumaru and live a happy, loving life with Shiro and Rin. " Kioko admitted to the priestess she had replaced Kagome with in her life without hesitation.

" What of Sesshoumaru? Have your feelings for him wavered? " Kikyo asked cautiously. Kioko seemed to be very unstable when Sesshoumaru became the topic, and it didn't escape Kikyo's notice, hence her cautious approach on the matter.

" No. I still deeply love Sesshoumaru, but what else can I do? To have witnessed what he's done and then allow Reika to start unclothing him right there in the middle of the massacre. " Kioko said as tears ran down her face and that familiar sickening feeling filled her stomach. " I don't care if my ancestors were Celestial demons, or if I am in fact one myself. I'm human, that's how I've always perceived myself to be, and the way he killed even the children, it haunts me, Kikyo. I haven't been sleeping or eating, and it's been worrying Shiro. He thinks I have left over miasma in my system that has caused my constant sickness, but we both know that's not a possibility after the purification you performed on me. The one I love was a monster right before my very eyes, that is what’s destroying me. " Kioko said before she couldn't speak anymore, sobbing in her hands. Kikyo reached out placing her right hand on Kioko's back in comfort. She hadn't known the young woman to respond to this emotional extent. Certainly, there were times she spoke of her past’s terrible stories but not even when she spoke of her father did Kioko react this way. It burned anger within Kikyo's cold body. She could only describe it as witnessing her best friend experiencing devastating heartbreak. So devastating that it was crippling her very body. Once Kioko settled down, the stars were shining brightly above the two priestesses as well as souls that collectors have gathered to surround the two on the grassy hill.

" Kikyo, I'm sorry if I'm letting you down. I promised to help you find jewel shards, and now I'm going back on my word. Please forgive me. " Kioko said to Kikyo, looking into the undead woman's rich brown eyes with a gaze filled with genuine apology. Smiling kindly, Kikyo's warm brown eyes danced with forgiveness.

" Do not worry over such a thing. I can manage that just fine on my own. " Kikyo told her as Kioko then gave a small smile before looking at the grass in front of her feet.

" Unfortunately, I will have to keep at least one of the shards to return home, and if it’s alright with you, I will give it to Inuyasha the next time he comes to the modern era with Kagome. " Kioko said next hoping Kikyo understood, which of course the woman had and agreed with ease. Then the two decided to find a better place within the forest to stay the night. Both agreeing that Kioko traveling anywhere after dark would be too dangerous given her circumstances. Finally finding a good spot after an hour and a half, they erected a barrier for the two to reside in before Kikyo went to sit under the tree they've chosen, passing Kioko who stood there for a moment looking at the dirt beneath her.

" Kikyo? " Kioko began to say, catching Kikyo's attention. Stopping and turning to face Kioko properly she looked at her living companion with curiosity. Kioko looked over at Kioko with sullen eyes and a solemn expression then turning to face the undead priestess properly as well. " I have a favor that I have no right to ask you for. " She said before the brown-eyed woman looked at her more quizzically.

" Alright. What is it? " Kikyo asked in her baffled confusion. With a bit of hesitation, Kioko walked to Kikyo and then stopping a foot ahead of her, before kneeling on her right knee. With both of her hands, she held Kikyo's right to place her forehead on the back of it, showing her desperation for what she was about to ask. Kikyo's eyes were wide in shock of such actions the moment Kioko's bangs brushed against her skin. For Kioko to drop to her knees for a favor told her that Kioko was pleading her to accept whatever Kioko was about to ask.

" Kikyo, the possibility of me being unable to take Rin back with me, is weighing heavily on me. If Rin says she wishes to stay here, I won't bring myself to take her with me knowing it's against her wishes. Please, Kikyo. " Kioko began to say, but at this point, her voice began to break as she tried to prevent herself from crying. Her hands that held Kikyo's trembled as she then continued saying what she had to. " If that happens, I want to ask you to protect Rin. I trust you, and I have deep faith in your abilities. Make sure Rin's safe, even from Sesshoumaru. Check up on her when I'm gone. Please. " Kioko requested as her voice strained further trying to hold in her tears and hide her heart that was already grieving at the mere thought of losing Rin. Kikyo's heart nearly broke in two. Kioko was groveling to her over a child that wasn't truly hers. Threw her dignity and pride away in order to ensure Rin's happiness and safety. Knowing nothing else to do, Kikyo placed her left hand onto Kioko's which still held Kikyo's right, then leaned forward with a comforting yet saddened gaze. Choosing to answer in the most promising and sincere voice she could give.

" Kioko, I've asked many things of you in our friendship, and this is the first you have ever truly asked me for anything. For you, I promise, I will watch out for Rin on your behalf. " Kikyo said, and the relief that washed over Kioko was overwhelming. Catching herself with her left hand by quickly placing it to the ground beneath her, Kioko fell onto her other knee with her forehead now to the ground with her bangs digging in the dirt as tears ran down her face and her trembling right hand remained in Kikyo's grip.

" Thank you. Thank you, Kikyo. " Kioko said in a sob-filled voice. Sitting on her knees in front of Kioko, Kikyo placed her right hand on Kioko's back, in comfort as her eyes watched her friend cry in the dirt like a beggar. Her cold left hand continuing to hold Kioko's right. Allowing Kioko to cry yet again, eventually, the young woman ran out of tears. After helping Kioko wipe her face and dust the dirt from her bangs, the two sat beneath the tree they would frequent for the night. They then enjoyed the other's company. Sharing stories, and memories they had of the other, and talking about anything they could think of. Though Kikyo still couldn't shake the thought that something was off. A Sesshoumaru that had killed a village and burned it to ashes with no reason clashed with the Sesshoumaru she had witnessed watch Kioko with eyes that clearly showed how he felt and saw the pink-eyed woman. Perhaps she would get to the bottom of it another time. For now, this would be the last time she'd be in Kioko's presence. She'd enjoy it while she could knowing how empty her second chance of life will be without the pink-eyed twin around.

Before they knew it, the sun was rising again and with it brought the moment neither wanted to face, their last goodbyes. To prolong the inevitable, the two waited for Kioko to have breakfast before they began preparing to go their separate ways. The both of them feeling far more crestfallen than they expected to be when it came to time to say farewell. Once they have gathered their things and prepared to depart, they faced each other and Kioko instantly hugged Kikyo. Not suspecting it but appreciating it all the same, Kikyo returned the hug tightly as Kioko's eyes clenched shut trying to prevent crying for the millionth time in the past several days.

" Goodbye Kioko. I will miss you terribly. " Kikyo told Kioko in a gentle voice that only made Kioko hug her tighter before responding.

" Goodbye, Kikyo. I love you. " The admission shocked Kikyo more than she ever imagined she could be. " Even if you died tomorrow, you will always live within my memories of you. As my dear sister who I will cherish for the rest of my life. Thank you for all you have done for me. " Kikyo could feel tears welling up within her eyes but held them back with a firm resolve. For all she had done for her? She must admit, she was surprised she even could cry with a body made of clay, and of course, it would be Kioko to show her she could. Kikyo was the one who should have been thanking Kioko. To hear Kioko's true feelings of her, made her want to let go even less than she wanted to when Kioko had told her she had come back to say goodbye. Pulling back from Kioko's embrace, Kikyo smiled warmly at the woman who practically mirrored her image. Kikyo brushed the tears from Kioko's left cheek as Kioko smiled sweetly back at her.

" I feel the same. You have and will remain precious to me, Kioko. " Kikyo admitted to Kioko. Kioko's eyes spilled more tears as her smile widened further with an endearing gaze. Nodding Kioko then wiped at her face with her left sleeve allowing Kikyo to drop her hand to her side. With a small laugh, Kioko smiled brightly at Kikyo before speaking.

" You're going to have to be the one to walk away first. I can't seem to bring myself to do it, not from you. " Kioko said, and with both understanding and heavy hearts Kikyo turned away from Kioko and began walking in the direction she intended to go. With her back to Kioko, the pink-eyed maiden was unable to see the lone tear that fell down Kikyo's face as her soul collectors followed her into the treeline and disappeared. Nor did Kikyo witness Kioko's smile crumble and her bow lowly in deep respect for the undead priestess.

After a while, Kioko had calmed herself enough to begin making her way towards Western Castle. She had to determine where Rin was, and her best start was there. So with much ground to cover Kioko began her travels. To say she was nervous was an understatement. What if she ran into Sesshoumaru? What if Rin didn't want to go or worse she did want to go, and she is not permitted to do so on account of Sesshoumaru restricting her? How she left things with Sesshoumaru, she didn't know how he'd take things when placed in her presence again after such a long while. She then began wondering how he was. If he was fairing well since she left, and if he was eating and taking care of himself and Rin. Even after everything Kioko desperately missed the silver-haired man who was holding her heart captive. As soon as she left this place for good she'd no longer have a chance to change her mind later down the line. Did he even care that she was gone? Did it matter if he did? Soon enough she'd never see him again. Soon she'd have at least several answers to some of her questions. She’d find out where Rin was, and how Sesshoumaru would handle her presence because chances were, Sesshoumaru was ensuring Rin wasn’t out of his sight.

After walking into a clearing that she recognized as one close to a half an hour away from the castle, Kioko's nerves were even more rattled. Until instantly, she froze. Stopping immediately where she stood as a demonic aura appeared not far behind her. An aura she knew horribly well that already had her stomach churning at the realization of who it was and her heart to skip a beat. Taking a subtle yet deep calming breath while placing a blank expression on her face to hide her erupting emotions, Kioko turned around for her eyes to look directly at the one standing about ten feet away from her. Her right side faced him just as it did the morning she left for the modern era. Pink met gold. Sesshoumaru.

" Kioko. " His voice said curtly. Kioko, with her heart skipping another beat at hearing his voice say her name, maintained her composure before turning around further to face him properly. All her fears about coming face to face with her demonic mate was crashing into reality. His voice sent a small shiver through her body from months of wishing to hear it outside of her dreams. He looked no different to her, as if her leaving hadn’t affected him in the slightest, despite the fact she had been struggling with the separation since the day she left.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, it's been quite some time. " She spoke with polite mannerisms in attempts to remain civil and guarded with him. Even while taking a mental note of the rosary that was missing from around his neck. Something she decided to do to prevent him from coming for her and make it clear to him she had no intentions of returning to him.

" I was to understand you wouldn't be coming back here. " He responded with eyes that sharply watched her. A deep feeling of uneasiness filled her at the way his eyes were looking at her. Those eyes seared right through her as if they were easily reading her as they always could. She thought she’d never see those beautiful pools of melted gold again.

" I have my reasons for being here. " She explained vaguely. She had to get away, get distance between her and Sesshoumaru before her resolves weakened to a degree she couldn’t come back from. She was too happy to see him for someone who had ended things between them. Turning to walk away, she began heading once again for Western Castle.

" Those reasons are in my castle? " She heard him ask making her stop, as her eyes danced with anguish. Taking another calming breath, a small breeze passed, making the trees surrounding the clearing to rustle almost ominously. She lowered her gaze to the grass in front of her feet while her bound hair swayed ever so gently with the small gust of air. Sesshoumaru’s aura in her presence was making her heart beat loudly in her chest out of both missing him and fear. " Do you intend to return there with me? " He asked coldly making her wince. How a desperate and immense part of her wished to scream yes.

" No, I won't be staying. I have reasons to go back to the time in which I came from. " She told while desiring to turn and look at his beautiful face again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. That face she missed seeing on the pillow next to her in bed at night, the one that haunted her dreams and thoughts during the day whenever he wasn’t nearby. She knew had she turned to look at that face now; it would only be replaced with the one she saw while he was slaughtering humans for sport. Splattered with blood and no trace of the demon man she loved so intensely.

" Reasons? " She heard him ask with a small hint of amusement, something she wasn't expecting to hear in his voice. Still, this may be her last chance to say what she may have needed to say to him.

" I saw what you had done with Reika in that human village. " She began to tell him. Flashes of memory of that burning village filled with screams went through her mind, but she ignored them as best she could, as well as the sickening feeling in her stomach that was worsening by the minute. " You've tricked me into believing that you had shared my feelings. Even now, I love you more than I can fathom, but I don’t trust you. Even if I don't want to, that is reason enough to leave to a place where you can't reach me anymore. Shiro came for me when I returned with no one and no where to go to. He risked his safety and sought me out to hold me while giving me a place to go, a good and happy place. He's waiting for me there. " She didn’t know why she was telling him all of this. It’s not like these were things he needed to know or probably even wanted to hear. She certainly didn’t want to listen to him start mentioning Reika.

Instantly, she could feel Sesshoumaru's demonic aura rising with anger, but she didn't care. She was confident that Sesshoumaru wouldn't cause her severe harm. Not when she still held value to him nor was she a lethal threat for him. She must admit, her goodbyes with Kaede and Kikyo didn't compare to this. She wanted to turn back time, but she'd come too far now to merely throw her mind to the wind and follow her foolish heart into his arms. With her left hand reaching into her right sleeve she grabbed an item and pulled it out. There in her left palm was the mating collar that she had removed from her neck months ago. Despite it no longer being around her neck she always kept it on her, with her, whether it be a bag or a pocket. She still valued it, as if nothing had changed. She couldn't let it go or throw it away, but perhaps now was the right time. What better way to let go than to return it to the one who gave it to her? Hesitantly with a tear streaming down her face and her heart writhing in objection, she brought the fabric to her lips, kissing it farewell. Just as she was about to turn to her left to extend it out for the demon lord to take and to fulfill her wish to see him one last time, she was hit with a devastating rush of pain.

Kioko hit the ground harshly, a scream of pain escaping passed her lips. Seething at the sudden searing pain rushing from where both of her shoulders met with her neck Kioko rolled onto her stomach and looked to see Sesshoumaru landing about several feet in front of her. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the fresh blood drip from his claws while the same substance continued to gush from her newly created wounds that could have easily severed her arms from her body had they been deeper. Looking up into her demon mate's eyes, all she saw was amusement causing realization to wash over her at what had just happened. Sesshoumaru attacked her, and he's amused by it. He's laughing at her pain that was caused by his hands. Clenching her left hand tighter around the choker, Kioko's teeth gritted in her anger as her eyes reflected precisely what she was feeling.

" Did you think I'd let my servants do as they please? " He asked coldly, hitting her ears like a ton of bricks. Her eyes looked at him in disbelief of his question. Did he just call her a servant? " Did you honestly believe that I, Lord Sesshoumaru, could ever love a human wench such as you? Your purpose was to pleasure and amuse me, nothing more. " Instantly, tears stung at her eyes and a stab to her heart with every word. Pleasure and amuse? He couldn’t seriously mean that. " It seems I have no further use for you. So you will die here. " He then told her with his usual cold facade on his face. Kioko was speechless; she didn’t know what to say as she continued to lay there bleeding in the grass just staring at him. Only to watch as he then turned, without hesitation, towards Western Castle to begin walking away.

" Sesshoumaru. " Kioko heard her voice call out trying to get him to stop, but he hadn't. He didn’t even look back at her as he got further and further away from her. Her right hand clenched at the grass and dirt as she flinched at another wave of severe pain before she yelled for him again. Desperate for him to come back and explain all of this to her. " Sesshoumaru! " It had no effect, however, as he disappeared into the trees and her vision began to blur with tears. Why had he done this? Didn't it matter how much she loved him? How much she loved Rin? Then it struck her. Rin! If this was something Sesshoumaru could clearly do to her without a sliver of remorse, then she couldn't imagine what he could do to Rin, or even what his intentions with her were. So with pain flowing through her body and a new found fear motivating her, Kioko rose to her feet and with determination began walking the same direction Sesshoumaru had gone. Concluding that Rin must be at the castle if that’s where Sesshoumaru was headed.

With every unsteady step she took, the physical pain ripping through her body, and a thick trail of blood followed behind her as she rapidly lost blood. Regardless, she paid it no mind as it was nothing compared to the mental suffering she was currently going through. How could she not see it? She never had a hint to this side of Sesshoumaru. Yet, earlier was a demon that showed no trace of the man she loved with all her heart, the one she'd of defended up to her final breath for. How could he leave her to die in the dirt, all alone and in pain? Even when she died shielding Sesshoumaru from Naraku's attack, he stayed by her side to be there with her when they both thought she was gone for good until he brought her back and healed her. Took care of her. Where did that Sesshoumaru go? Was he ever real? Was any of it real?

Special moments with Sesshoumaru filled Kioko’s thoughts making tears fall down her face from the heartache. His gentle touch, his soothing voice, his strong embrace that made her feel safe, and the times he kissed her with such emotion flashed through her head that she wasn’t sure if she was recalling how dizzy those kisses made her or if it was from the blood loss. Where was it? Where was the moment she should have caught onto his deception? She couldn’t find it. _' Do you fear me? '_ She heard his voice ask from a memory playing in her mind. ' I should have. ' She answered in thought. _' Your human heart. '_ ' Liar! ' She responded in thought yet again. _' I wish to mark you as mine tonight. '_ " How could you? " She then said through her trembling voice as she sobbed. She gave him all of her, and yet he deceived her then tried kill her with no hesitation. Did she honestly blind herself from who Sesshoumaru truly was? Finally, passing the tree line, Kioko could see the enormous gap of space with the Western Castle standing strong and proud within its center quite a few miles away.

The vast space was surrounded by more trees and had no grass or flowers to beautify it, like a terrible scar upon the land. Looking at the building ahead, Kioko was fueled with new found motivation to get to Rin. She had to ensure Rin’s safety, and get her away from Sesshoumaru. So while holding her right shoulder with her left hand, which still clung to the mating collar from earlier, she pushed herself to go further. Reminding and pushing herself with the fear of what could happen to Rin if she didn’t make it before she died bleeding out. She had made quite a distance but was nowhere close to the castle when Sesshoumaru appeared before her once again. Landing gracefully ahead of her, he stared at her with a raging annoyance in his eyes as she stopped to stand a good ten to eleven feet away from him. Her white priestess kimono top was no longer a crisp clean white as both of her shoulders have stained the fabric with its color. A thin film of sweat layered her paling skin as she stood there on shaky legs and her left hand balled onto her right shoulder. Her pants were growing darker with the blood that had run down her body to stain them as well. Her hair was disheveled and now loosely bound from all her stumbling, and rough movements with she breathed heavily. Her intimidating eyes watched him with a burning fiery rage while her head was getting dazed from the blood loss, but she did her best not to let it show.

" I told you to die there, had I not? " Sesshoumaru asked with a detached tone as blood remained on his hands, drying but still there. Kioko's gaze became furious as her heart filled with torment. Quickly pulling out a black cherry blossom from the pouch on her right hip, Kioko's bloody hands grabbed a bow that came from within the petal and a single arrow, while her quiver hit the ground noisily as it splashed into the blood that was puddling around her feet. The mating collar falling into the same puddle as her left hand gripped the handle of her bow tightly while her right drew back the arrow aiming it directly for Sesshoumaru's head. Her arms screaming in pain at her actions almost made her legs buckle, but she held her ground.

" Sesshoumaru! " Kioko yelled in fury as her eyes revealed how betrayed she sincerely felt. A cold smile appeared on his face causing her to glare more intensely at him in rage.

" Worthless human wench. Shoot, if you think you can. " He taunted with amusement laced in his voice. Fresh tears filled her eyes, as her hands began to tremble from more than the weakness or pain in her arms. She was hesitating. She couldn’t fight her love for him, that screamed in the back of her mind. As another sob escaped her, she stopped aiming the weaponry and threw them to her feet before looking at him with a vulnerable and tender expression. Her pink hues exposed all of her feelings of confusion and misery, as she watched his amusement grow from his small victory in being right. She couldn't do it. She loved him and couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She was weak. Emotions lashed violently throughout every inch of her being while she trembled in rage. How could he do this to her, after all she had done for him? After all she’d still do for him?

" I love you! Why are you doing this?! Sesshoumaru- " Was all she had the chance to say before instantly being cut off as he was suddenly right in front of her and with lightning speed his hand entered her abdomen and exited her lower back. Time for her immediately began to slow. Her body was flush against his, feeling the warmth of his body around her as she clutched the sleeves over his biceps tightly in her bloody hands. Her wide eyes watched his white kimono top turning red as deeper confusion and pain filled her pink hues. His scent and the smell of her blood filled her nose before blood began dripping from her nostrils. Her forehead was against his chest as blood gushed from her mouth, her hair tie finally snapping making her hair fall loosely over his clenched fist. The only sounds she could hear was the gust of wind that swooped their hair along with it, and her heart banging within her ears. Hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks, with denial filling her every thought. This wasn't him. This wasn't the Sesshoumaru she fell in love with. It couldn’t be. Who was this horrible creature? What had she done wrong to deserve this? Then, just as quickly time returned, and he withdrew his arm from her body. Turning so she'd fall into the dirt without him being in the way, Kioko hit the ground with a sickening thud, then coughed up more blood as pain took over her entire frame.

" With this, I no longer have any business here. " Kioko heard him say as he stood by her right hip. Her bangs covered a percentage of her vision as she laid there in disbelief. Her hair spread across her as blood now seeped from the wound in her abdomen and shoulders. The silky black strands soaking in the red colored liquid as it covered her like a comforting cover.

" Business? I don't understand, Sessho- " She started to say with a weak voice before more blood gushed from her mouth choking her for a moment. It was getting harder to breathe, and her sight was now blurring from more than just tears. She was too weak to even move anymore. There was no way she’d make it to Rin now. She’d never see the small child again.

" You mean you didn't know? " She heard his voice say with a deep wicked delight in his tone. Extending his right hand out towards his right to open his hand, allowed what was in his grip to hit the ground a foot from Kioko's face. Her pink hues widened in sickened horror at what laid before her as everything just stopped. Her mind, her heart, her ability to breathe or think, and even time. All of it, frozen. " I'd have thought even vermin like you were smart enough to know when they are with child. " His voice said through the ringing in her ears. She then watched his feet walk by, thankfully not stepping on the fetus now lying in the dirt with her. That's what they were to him. She had loved him with everything that she was and she was disposable. Worthless.

Not bothering to note that he had left, Kioko's eyes hadn't looked away from the little creature beside her, not even when her vision blurred from tears yet again. There was a little person growing in her, a child of her very own and she never realized. How could she not know? Given how long ago she had been in Sesshoumaru’s bed and him being the only one she had been with so intimately, it must have been his child. Trying with all her might to reach out and touch the tiny little soul beside her, she couldn't move her arms. She could feel her body getting colder as she watched her blood puddle around the child beside her. The sight was horrifying for her, and she couldn’t even move to comfort the once growing being that was inside her mere minutes before. Suddenly it dawned on her, where she missed the lie. _' I love you, Sesshoumaru. '_ She recalled telling him many times, but he never told her. He never said those words back. That's where the deception was, where she had been blind. As a result, she had been robbed of her life and both of her children. Both Rin and this small gift she hadn't had the chance to meet yet. Shiro would have been happy to meet them too. That’s right, Shiro. He was waiting for her to come back. She wasn't going to keep her promise to him, again.

' I'm so sorry to you; I didn't even notice you were here. ' She thought to the little life, not strong enough to even speak out loud anymore. All she could do was lay there and wait in overwhelming agony to die along with it. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her, and all she could think was for them to go away. ' No. Please don't come here. Leave us. ' She thought as more blood gushed from her mouth and her eyes remained fixated on the fetus before her very eyes. She then felt her body being rolled over onto her back painfully before being sat up in someone's arms and her face brought to look up at whoever this person was. Looking down at her, with eyes drowning in fear and confusion and a face expressing pure disbelief, was Sesshoumaru.

" Kioko, why are you here? What happened? " He asked in what she thought sounded like panic. Hadn’t he already left them there to die? She supposed it didn't matter now. He won. Still, even now, she looked into those eyes and wanted to cry all over again, and would have, had she not run out of tears and was too tired to produce more. With all the strength she had, she moved her head to look to her left and tried again with her left hand to reach out for the fetus beside her. She felt Sesshoumaru's body tense and stiffen instantly as she managed about two inches of movement, but her struggles were in vain. She still couldn’t reach out for it, to hold it to her in comfort. It was then she witnessed Sesshoumaru's right hand reaching out for it, and with all her might she willed her purification armor to spring to life to stop him. To scream and attack him, anything to make him stop. ' Don't touch my baby! ' She thought with a desperate and frantic scream within her mind.

The only thing on her mind was the fact that Sesshoumaru gently picked up their unborn child in his right hand only to place it on her chest carefully. Her eyes followed the entire movement before Sesshoumaru moved her in a way that allowed her to see the little creature better. She didn't even realize she had given a sigh of relief and a small, sad smile at the action or that he placed her left hand next to the unborn child on her chest for her. Not until she put her index finger on the baby and softly petted it in comfort. It was so tiny, no bigger than a raspberry but still, to her, it was a life. A life she had created with Sesshoumaru. Something to treasure. Kioko began trying to ignore the devastating aching of her heart as his scent shrouded over her sense of smell, just as it did while he had his hand through her body.

The world had begun to grow dark, but she fought it off as long as she could. She wasn't ready to look away from the gift she hadn't known she was blessed with. She didn't look away, even when she heard Sesshoumaru yelling her name or when all sounds disappeared after that. Even the sudden screams that rung out from her left. She felt herself getting so cold she wanted to shiver, but still didn’t look away from the tiny life that laid dying upon her chest until the world had gone black and all her pain began to dissipate. Only then had her fear grown extraordinarily. The last thing she remembered was wanting to see her baby for a little while longer, the feel of Sesshoumaru's body trembling as he held her closer to him and one last breath escape her body all while one name crossed her mind. Sesshoumaru.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, and welcome back!  
> Great to see you back! I hope you don't mind, but this chapter was actually a bit rushed so hopefully it meets your standards. To those who don't follow the Facebook, I want to inform you that I am indeed struggling to keep up with my old schedule for writing so chapters will now debut every other week. So in two weeks be ready for the next chapter!  
> Please take great care, and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Visit my profile to check out links to my Facebook, Deviantart, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! This chapter will contain sensitive content not suitable for everyone and may disturb some readers. Please be advised upon reading. If you choose to ignore this and continue regardless of this, you do so at your own discretion. This is also a lime chapter! If you do not know what a lime is, I urge you to please go look it up on the urban dictionary website before moving forward in reading this chapter. WARNING!

Six months. A dreadfully long six months, for Sesshoumaru, had passed since the day Kioko had died. Life, as it always tends to do, had gone on without her. Her death didn't shake the world of the living as horribly as it had done to the individuals who knew her personally. Though he was told that was simply how it was with grief. Grief. There's a word that described him since the day he lost his mate and the unborn child. If the scent and minuscule aura was any indication, his child. Even now, on the anniversary of six months going by since Kioko died in his arms, he visited her burial site. Beside it, a smaller one to honor the child who, to his knowledge, was yet to have a name. He currently stood within Rin's garden, beneath the tree that Kioko was fond of sitting under. There in her usual spot, rested the shrine that honored her and served as a marker for her grave. Next to where he laid her to rest, was a smaller shrine where he then buried the fetus. The moon had just recently rise, and a wind gusted passed making the foliage in the garden to rustle and sway along with his brilliant long silver hair. However, he stood statuesque, unmoved, while his glowing golden orbs stared at the graves with a hint of sorrow within them. That day still played freshly in his mind and painfully in his chest.

~ Flashback ~

By the time almost three moon cycles passed, he had made it routine to return to the Bone-Eater's Well every several days to check and see if Kioko had returned. He had resumed his travels with Rin and Jaken during that time as he felt there was no reason to stay at Western Castle when he still had to find Naraku. Rin had become rather melancholy at times over Kioko's leaving but was well enough to maintain her bubbly and excited nature as she claimed to have faith that Kioko wouldn't just leave them for too long. That Kioko must have had her reasons for leaving, but that the young priestess would undoubtedly return for both her and Lord Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru found himself silently hoping that his human child was right. Jaken was sure to tread lightly when the missing maiden was mentioned, not wanting to aggravate his master or crush Rin's small hopes. Things seemed less bright without Kioko traveling along with them. There was no hand for Sesshoumaru to hold or her voice to hear when laughing and talking together with Rin as she did. It wasn't the same.

It was a crisp and refreshing morning, with Rin and Jaken currently eating the fish the two had caught together while Sesshoumaru was leaning against a nearby tree in thought as he observed them. It was in the middle of his ward's meal that Sesshoumaru was shocked by the sudden sensation of feeling Kioko's aura. He had just been to the well a couple of days prior and had intended to return several days later, as he usually did like clockwork. Rising to his feet quickly he looked in the direction of the well where he faintly felt her appear. One foot after another, like a magnetic force pulling him to Kioko's aura, he began heading towards her location when Jaken asked where he was going all of a sudden. Leaving Rin and Jaken with no explanation and an order to return to Western Castle immediately, Sesshoumaru had engulfed his frame within a ball of light before shooting at tremendous speed towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

So many things had begun racing through his mind. How he missed her. His wondering about what she had been up to in her time. He still hadn't known the answer as to why she had left him and the feudal era in the first place. Recollections of the day she yanked his subjugation rosary from his neck before pushing him away to disappear in the well had haunted him. He stood there looking into the well for two days with hurt confusion filling his chest when she had vanished from his sight. Kioko was gone and had no intentions of coming back. She had left and abandoned him there with the scattered remnants of the rosary that represented their bond as much as the mating collar she took with her did. He couldn't follow her without it, which he was sure was her intention. When the old hag that Kioko held in great respects as her mother had joined him within that clearing, he found she was more perceptive than he would have given her credit for. She had pieced together rather quickly that Kioko had left him there. The scattered beads at his feet more than telling that Kioko was serious in preventing him from chasing after her. The old woman then claimed to have sensed him there for quite some time, the two days he'd been there in fact, and had come to see what was going on. When he had neglected to acknowledge her with his eyes unwavering from the well she then told him it was best he didn't linger and that Kioko would be back before he knew it, as the young priestess would never leave the life she knew in this time without so much as a single goodbye. After a while with still no responses, Kaede left him there in peace as he watched her go with cold golden eyes before his gaze fell to the glittering beads on the ground.

Now arriving at the Bone-Eater's Well, his deep thoughts interrupted, and he returned to reality once he landed gracefully within the familiar surrounding. Only to see that same elder priestess standing at the well looking down into its depths as the golden light around him faded away. Subtly sniffing the air Sesshoumaru caught the beautiful smell of cherry blossoms and hints of Kioko's unique scent lingering in the area. It was no mistake; she had indeed been there. Kaede, at sensing Sesshoumaru's arrival, had turned to look at him with an untelling expression and knowing gaze as he stood with a noble presence looking back at her emotionlessly.

" I knew you'd be here soon enough. I take it you sensed her presence the moment she returned. " Kaede spoke first with a tone that hinted that she was comfortable in his presence. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't answer as he simply kept his bored appearing gaze on her, while inwardly he couldn't have been more interested in Kaede's open admissions of Kioko's return. " I'm sure that even now you can sense she is still in this time. Why come here rather than directly to her? " Kaede asked, voicing her curiosity.

" I wanted to make sure I wasn't mistaken. " Sesshoumaru answered with his usual detached tone as he found the question to be one worth answering. Kaede who simply stared at him for a few minutes longer then responded with a wistful smile.

" I see. Well, I can assure you she is indeed here, but she will not be for long. She had already bid me her farewells, and once she says her goodbyes to my sister, she will be returning to the time in which she came. " Kaede had informed him, observing for a reaction from the Taiyoukai. She wasn't disappointed when she noted Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly wince. His chest ached, and his stomach dropped at the news the old human hag had told him. Kioko really did intend to leave for good. His inner demon frantic to confront his mate had Sesshoumaru's instincts telling him to go to her. That something had felt off. So, turning away from Kaede, Sesshoumaru began heading for where Kioko could now be sensed. " She has also informed me of why she's left and has no intention of staying here any longer than she must. I think you would find it of interest. " Kaede then said, making Sesshoumaru stop n his tracks before turning his cold golden gaze to look at her from over his left shoulder. His patience was wearing thin; his instincts were screamed that he had to get to Kioko. He had to find her, to see her, before it was too late. However, knowing why she had abandoned him here at the well was something he was highly interested in being told. It would give him more understanding of how to face her when he finally sees her.

Taking the fact that Sesshoumaru had stopped in his tracks and was now giving her his attention, Kaede decided to indulge the demon in what she knew. Telling him word for word what Kioko had told her, Kaede watched with hidden amazement at the flash of confusion and the slight hint of panic that passed by Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. He had no clue about what Kioko had claimed to witness. This was the first he heard anything about it especially as he had not done such things, nor would he have since his deep seeded disgust for humans had begun to waver at meeting Rin and dissipated at meeting Kioko. Not to mention Reika had not interested him and he would never allow such interactions to happen between him and any other woman when he was already mated with Kioko. It was also made clear that Kioko had witnessed these things while he had been away to deliver Reika's dead body to Northern Castle and had been gone the whole day through in order to return to Kioko by night. If what Kaede was saying was true, then Kioko had to have been mistaken. By the time Kaede finished telling him all that she knew, even he could tell she was skeptical of what Kioko had told her. With her warnings to fix the mistake before Kioko left without knowing the truth, Kaede had then taken her leave, and Sesshoumaru wasted no time taking his own. Levitating from the grass beneath his feet without being engulfed in light Sesshoumaru darted for Kioko's destination while following her scent with a new found reason to reach her. To set things straight and make her see that she had been deceived by some sort of malicious trick.

Once he was halfway to her location, he was no longer able to sense her presence. The sun had just fallen to allow the night to take over. A sense of worry came over him as the thought of her being taken by Naraku had crossed his mind, as it was one of the few times he had been unable to detect her whereabouts. He was sure it wasn't her hiding her aura which he knew she was capable of doing when she had done so the first time she had seen him talking to Kagura. The only other time he had been unable to sense her aura came crashing into his thoughts. Kikyo. The last time Kioko had left to see Kikyo, he was unable to detect her presence to find her, and with Kaede mentioning not long before that Kioko had gone to say her farewells to the dead wench, there was no doubt where Kioko now was. With his worry of Naraku capturing his mate shrinking, Sesshoumaru landed to the ground to begin following her scent while walking. It would be best that he savored his strength if he was to travel all night and then confront Kioko personally. Despite his being stronger than her, Kioko was still a frightening force to be reckoned with. The time she attacked Reika within Western Castle's dining hall was a clear indication of that. He and the twins couldn't even subdue her without struggle. Still, the longer it took for him to reach her the more it felt as if time was being dragged out, and that he'd never make it to where she was. He was consumed with the desire to see her, to witness her with his own two eyes, so throughout the night, he had made his way closer and closer to her location by following her trail. A while after the sun had rise, was when her presence reappeared like a breath of fresh air.

Levitating from the ground yet again, Sesshoumaru had glided forward through the air towards her quickly. The closer he got to her location, the more his stomach fluttered with nerves, and it wasn't long until he realized where she was heading for next. Western Castle. Was she going there to see him, or more likely was she intending to say her goodbyes to Rin? Even if she were to go to Western Castle with the hopes of saying farewell, she'd be doing so not knowing the truth., that he was innocent of what she has spoken to have witnessed. He wanted more than anything to see her, and hold her to him as her scent put him at ease, just as it always had, while he explained to her what he had been doing during that time. At finally almost catching up with her, Sesshoumaru smelled for her scent again only for his heart to nearly stop beating. Blood. Her blood. It was overwhelming in its stench as he rushed to where the wind was carrying it from. It wasn't until he landed in a small clearing that wasn't too far off from his home, that he saw the vast amounts of red liquid splashed across the grassy area. Kioko was injured, gravely injured.

Not wasting any time as his body almost felt like crumbling at the immense sense of fear he felt, Sesshoumaru began running on foot as fast as he was capable, heading for Kioko. The closer he got to her the more his chilling fear grew. The trail of blood, that was unmistakably hers, was showing no signs of alleviating, which told him she was bleeding out indefinitely and running out of time. The scent that joined hers in the clearing he had just come from was also worrying. To a human nose, it could easily be mistaken as his own, but with his keener sense of smell, Sesshoumaru was sure that it was faintly his scent masking that of another's that was not Kioko's. Sesshoumaru, dashed through trees almost making it to the vast space that surrounded his castle and the closer he got, the stronger Kioko's blood could be detected, with a hint of death laced with it, as well as her tears. So many things began to race through his head, and all the possibilities of what could have happened to her itched at his mind. The thought of her demise was almost too much for him to even consider, and with the wish of not daring to be too late, he found a new found vigor within him that drove him to run faster than he thought even he was capable of. However, once he passed the tree line, all hopes had left his mind, and his body felt froze both physically and mentally.

Time instantly slowed when Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on a body lying within the dirt a few feet ahead of him. Already recognizing it to be Kioko, he rushed over and stopped to stand by her left side. Wind gusted slightly as his wide eyes stared in horror at the sight before him. Kioko's body laid in a massive pool of blood while laying on her stomach within the dirt and the left side of her face laying against the ground. Her long black hair was a bit disheveled and fanned out across her body as if shielding her from the world and her bangs hid her eyes from view. At her feet was a large puddle of blood where her bow, quiver of arrows, and her mating collar lied within. Her shallow, raspy breaths and her faintly beating heart were the only indications he had that told him she was still alive. Crouching down Sesshoumaru quickly but very carefully turned Kioko over and his stomach churned when he noticed instantly that her red top was actually her white priestess kimono top that had been stained through with her own blood. Sitting her up as gently as he could he turned her head to comfortably rest against his arm and chest plate while facing him so he could look her in the eye. Both of her shoulders and her abdomen were gushing blood. It was also running from her mouth and nose as dark circles were beneath her tired and confused looking gaze that looked up at him weakly. Her skin was a pale sickly white, the left side of her face was completely caked with the blood she had been lying in while the left half of her bangs and her chin was dripping from the red liquid.

" Kioko, why are you here? What happened? " He heard himself ask with a tone filled with panic. She didn't answer. Whether she couldn't or didn't want to, he did not know. What he did know is, that things did not look good and the pain and anxiety within his chest only made matters worse. Her pink colored eyes went from confused to a gaze filled with grave despair before she used what must have been what little strength she had to turn her head to face her left. It wasn't until he noticed her left hand weakly move several inches and no further, that he followed her gaze. That was when time went from slow to still. All the world ceased to exist other than Kioko, him, and the dead fetus within the giant pool of Kioko's blood. Hearing Kioko's raspy breath quicken he looked to see a desperate gleam in her pink eyes as they stared at the small dead thing beside her. With a crippling pain filling his chest, Sesshoumaru removed his right arm from his side and reached out to grab the focus of Kioko's attention. While feeling a slight stinging from what he realized was Kioko's purification armor weakly biting at him, he picked the small being up and carefully placed it onto Kioko's chest so that it wouldn't fall off, before then turning her head again and sitting her up more so she could see it there. Remembering she was trying to reach it with her hand, he picked her left hand up and placed it next to the underdeveloped child.

That's when he noted her breathing slow again in its struggle to obtain air, the biting of her armor ceasing, a sigh of what seemed to be relief to leave her lips, and a small, somber smile appear on her face. Her eyes no longer held that sense of despair or desperation, but a bittersweet sorrow. The right side of her head laid against his shoulder as he looked down at the two of them with a heartbreaking gaze and confusion filling his frame. His eyes stared at the unborn child being petted by Kioko's fingers gently, as if she felt her touch could hurt it were she not careful enough. Sitting her up with both of his arms he held her closer to him. She was dying, still bleeding out, and all she could do was give a sad smile with eyes unwavering from the creature on her chest. Not long after that, he could feel her body growing heavier and watched as her eyes struggled to remain open. He yelled her name, telling her to stay awake, but she didn't seem to hear him. Then reality crashed against his senses when the sounds of screaming could be heard from ahead of him, where Kioko's left faced. He looked up quickly with a cold and menacing glare when his eyes caught sight of Inuyasha and his friends running towards him and Kioko.

" Kioko! " Was the first thing he heard clearly from the demon slayer who already had tears running down her face as her eyes stared at the bloody form within Sesshoumaru's arms. It wasn't until they reached about twenty feet from him that his aura whipped violently with a deadly warning for them to come no closer. Immediately Inuyasha froze and quickly so did the others at sensed it. Their eyes were wide in horror at the sight of Kioko, and before Sesshoumaru could ask if they knew anything about this, Inuyasha had opened his mouth with a confused and disbelieving tone.

" Sesshoumaru, what happened? " He asked with a voice consumed with his anxiety of what he was witnessing. Kagome fell to the ground to sit on her butt with her legs on either side of her and dead eyes staring at Kioko. Shippo immediately rushed over to her from Miroku's shoulder and buried his head into her stomach making the girl mechanically move to hold him and otherwise remained unmoved. She was also the first to notice the baby on Kioko's chest and seemed to grow paler at the realization.

" A baby. " Kagome's voice could be heard saying weakly without any emotion. Quickly taking notice as well, the group saw the fetus Kioko seemed to be comforting on her chest, and Sango turned to look away and bury her face into Miroku's chest as he and Inuyasha looked in newfound terror. When Sesshoumaru looked back down, shielding his eyes from view behind his bangs, he saw Kioko's eyes closing, and a tear make its way through the blood on the left side of her face. His golden gaze didn't dare look away from her as his trembling body held her closer to him, in hopes it told her he was still there and that he hadn't left her. He listened as her last raspy breath escaped her body, watched her left hand go limp as it cupped the fetus to her chest, and felt the world grow cold as his blood froze within his veins. She wasn't breathing. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. Quickly but carefully, he laid her down on her back and stood to take two steps back from Kioko's body before using his bloody right hand to pull Tenseiga from its sheath at his waist.

Standing there for several minutes with the Inu-gang holding their baited breaths Sesshoumaru was determined to make the sword perform its abilities to bring Kioko back, but nothing happened. It wasn't working leaving Sesshoumaru confused and unable to understand. Why would it not bend to his will and save the woman he so desperately wished to have returned to him? Dropping the sword into the dirt Sesshoumaru gracefully fell to his knees as Kioko's blood on his hands from holding her as she laid dying in his arms began to make a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach appear again. She was dead, with no way for him to save her. He couldn't save her. She died witnessing their unborn child die before her very eyes. Even while he held her and spoke her name, she didn't respond to him; her eyes had not once left the small life she had already lost until she lost her own life as well. Now he had neither of them. He lost the child he hadn't even known about, and the human woman who had now taken his heart with her into the nether world.

With his emotions suddenly going numb Sesshoumaru came to terms rather quickly with what he now had to do. Retrieving Tenseiga and placing it back in its sheath, ignoring Inuyasha and his friends' inquiries, Sesshoumaru walked over to pick up Kioko's quiver of arrows and bow to place them on his right shoulder with his boa. He then dipped his hand into the thick puddle of blood that now drenched his fingers to pick up the mating collar with his right hand. Wandering back to Kioko again, he picked her body up to hold in his arms bridal style while still holding the collar between his hand and her knee. Not caring that her blood still dripped from her body as he checked to be sure the undeveloped infant remained under Kioko's cupped hand on her chest.

" How did you know to come here, Inuyasha? " Sesshoumaru asked coldly but almost weakly as his freezing cold golden eyes stared at Kioko's face as he asked. Inuyasha who was surprised into attention by Sesshoumaru talking to him and the others looking at the demon man with concern and tears running down all their faces, Kagome included. Inuyasha, whose ears were currently flattened, answered clearly but softly as it was evident to him Sesshoumaru was affected more than he was.

" We came across Kikyo, who told us Kioko was heading for Western Castle before she left to go back to her time for good. " Inuyasha told his older half brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes had not moved as Kioko's bloody bangs swayed slightly from another breeze passing by.

" I see. Make haste and retrieve that dead wench of yours. Tell her what you've witnessed and then inform her to meet me at the place where she had purified Kioko's body. She will know where it is. " Sesshoumaru instructed robotically before turning for his castle and beginning to walk away from the group. He had no desire to rush the time he had left to hold Kioko in his arms, even if it was only her body that remained. It took a bit of time with his unrushed pace, but he eventually made it to the castle gate where he was met with his guards protecting the entrance. Ordering them to bring Mikoto out to him they rushed to do as they were told. While waiting, he noted servants and guards alike coming to windows to see for themselves the dead human woman within his arms and the blood that soaked them both. So turning his back to the castle, his eyes turned back to Kioko's face with a hint softness in their cold facade. Her head that rested against his left arm faced him, and he became more aware of how beautiful she was even in death smothered with her own blood. Her scent that was now blended with death engulfed his nose reminding him that she indeed wasn't sleeping.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru heard a voice say from in front of him. Turning his now rehardened gaze to the person before him his eyes recognized the elderly demoness Mikoto standing there looking at him with a gaze of sadness. Time must have escaped him while he stared at Kioko's face for it was, but a moment ago he sent for the old healer.

" Mikoto, I require you to retrieve two jars big enough to collect Kioko and a tiny dead infant's ashes after burning their remains. " Sesshoumaru said with a detached tone. Mikoto's eyes widened before bowing and rushing to do as she was told. Returning quickly with the requested items and a demonic pegasus the two then walked their way to the purified clearing where Kioko was previously purified. Mikoto, traveling behind Sesshoumaru went unnoticed by him as his mind remained on the bodies he was holding while he watched ahead to where he was going. By the time the two had arrived, the sun was setting, and Kikyo had already been waiting for a short amount of time. Looking around Sesshoumaru did not see or sense Inuyasha and his friends which he was inwardly thankful for. Ignoring Kikyo's look of pure heartbreak and world shattered expression Sesshoumaru wandered over to the tree line to lay Kioko under the shade before placing the blood-coated collar in his right hand on her stomach, placing her right hand upon it to prevent it from blowing away. After that, he walked away, and both Kikyo and Mikoto rushed over to inspect the damage done to Kioko's body, to perhaps save her, and had seen the fetus that Kioko was holding to her body limply with her left hand. While Sesshoumaru gathered wood to make a bed big enough to lay Kioko's body on and one small enough for the infant, Sesshoumaru listened as Mikoto's crying could be heard, and glanced over several times to see Kikyo petting Kioko's bloody hair with an expression of mourning and wiping Kioko's face clean of the blood that coated the left side of her face. They must have come to terms that Kioko could not be saved.

Returning to where Kioko's body laid within the lush green grass at the very birth of dusk Kikyo and Mikoto looked up at him before Mikoto moved from Kioko's right for him to pick Kioko up into his arms. Before he could turn to walk Kioko's body to the bed of wood he had laid out for her, Kikyo's cold and hurt filled voice hit his ears making his cold eyes turn to her as her deep seeded pain was telling within her rich brown eyes.

" She came to see me, before heading towards your castle, to tell me goodbye, and to ask a request of me. Something I've never known her to do, she was never one to ask for much of anything. She also told me about things she witnessed that made her desire to escape you in every sense of the word all while I witnessed her heart breaking with every word. Tell me the truth, were you the one who did this to her? " Kikyo asked with a voice that boldly demanded an answer. That his being silent in response would not be tolerated or accepted. It was also telling that the undead woman was ready to begin striking him down right then and there had his honest answer been yes. Staring at her with a more frigid gaze, Sesshoumaru answered with his tone hinting his rage.

" No. " He answered, while his golden eyes never left her inspecting gaze. She seemed to be searching endlessly to ensure his honesty before eventually, her expression crumbled to that of a woman in absolute grief and distraught.

" You gave me your word that you would protect her. " Her voice began to say with her tone filled with emotion and cracking as if she were about to begin crying in an instant. Tears even brimmed the priestess' eyes but refused to fall. " I had put faith in your word because of your pride and your obvious tells of emotion for her. How could you allow this to happen? Where were you when someone was killing my sister and her child? Where?! " Kikyo asked as more anger began to resonate in her voice. Sesshoumaru did not fault her as Mikoto stood there in astonishment, now understanding who this woman who smelled of bones and graveyard soil was. A gust of wind chose that time to rush through the air, rustling the trees around them while the waterfall to the pond filled the space with sounds. Kikyo's eyes fell to Kioko's face as the dead woman's hair and bloody clothes swayed. Kikyo placed her right hand over her mouth and lowered her head to maintain her composure and prevent her tears. Guilt further consumed Sesshoumaru then. He had witnessed this woman many times, but vulnerable such as she was now, was not a side he'd ever imagine he'd see her in. Something only Kioko could bring out in her, just as Kioko had been the only one to bring so many things from him as well. The two of them, he and Kikyo, treasured Kioko above any other in all the world. Their care for her differed, but still, it was nothing less than immense and pure in its affection. So he'd allow this. He'd allow the undead priestess to lash out at him, for she was right. He wasn't there to save Kioko from this fate. Leaving them both to mourn the dead in his arms between them.

" You are here to assist me in giving her a human ceremony. As human as she was, she should have a human burial of the highest honor. " He then said to Kikyo, making the undead priestess' head shoot up to look up at him in shock. Wasting no further words on her Sesshoumaru turned to walk over to the pile of tree limbs that had flowers blanketing them. It seemed fitting to him that she laid on things as precious in life as she was. He stopped to stand there between the soon to be pyre and the pond, holding Kioko to him a bit tighter, not wanting to let her go, as his emotions were still being numbed by this loss he could still hear his inner demon practically howling in tormented pain of the loss of his mate. He held Kioko higher to place his forehead to hers as their hair and clothes blew with another gust of wind with his eyes closed, not caring about the two women standing a bit aways on the other side of the bed of wood watching him. After another minute that wy, Sesshoumaru gently and carefully placed Kioko's body upon the layer of flowers three feet high from the ground before finally taking the bow and arrow still attached to his right shoulder, off to place next to Kioko's body. He then slowly and with a slight shake in his hand picked up the child with his right hand from beneath Kioko's left. His heart broke at the action before he placed her left hand on her right that still laid on her stomach over the mating collar which he then retrieved with his left hand. At the last second, he noted her pouch of cherry blossoms to her right hip and retrieved it to hold it within his left hand with the collar, their scent almost making his heartache in anguish. Walking around Kioko's body, Sesshoumaru crouched down at her left side where he built the infant's pile of wood from twigs and sticks. A single white flower lay upon the top to place the small, underdeveloped infant on. Sesshoumaru found himself hesitating as his jaw clenched and his hand carefully held his pup to his chest protectively. No longer seeing a point in prolonging the inevitable, Sesshoumaru laid the small creature down upon the flower before standing to look down at it with a small hint of softened eyes.

Kikyo and Mikoto stood side by side while Kikyo began her prayers, witnessing the demon lord's goodbyes. Kikyo found it surprising, at Sesshoumaru's nearly human behavior. It was a side to Sesshoumaru she had not thought possible, but of course, she concluded it had to of been Kioko's doing. Sesshoumaru clearly valued Kioko, and her claims of witnessing him slaughter a village of humans before becoming intimate with some noble demoness became far more suspicious to Kikyo. For even she couldn't fathom that a demon lord such as Sesshoumaru would do such things only to turn around to give his human mate and unborn child a humans funeral more beautiful than any other she had ever witnessed. Mikoto and Kikyo then watched as Sesshoumaru walked closer towards their direction and stopped about ten feet away from where Kioko's body lay and then suddenly turned while using his poison whip upon the fetus' bed of wood and then Kioko's, setting them both aflame. The three watched as the fire spread across the wood that fed its growth and around the bodies that laid upon the wood.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes didn't look away, not even for an instant as the left side of Kioko's face faced him from within the flames. Her long black eyelashes contrasting with her skin again now that Kikyo had wiped away most of the blood as her eyes remained closed. Her hair began whipping weakly from the growing fires heat. The scent of her flesh and body burning began to invade his nose, and the crackling sounds of the fire burning hit his ears like loud drums. Still, he stood there, appearing unaffected as the fire grew immense, despite reality being that it was almost too much for him. In that moment, a memory flooded his mind as if to protect him from the sight before him. A memory from the night he had mated with Kioko and finally made her his and his alone.

She was lying beneath him, her skin reflecting the moonlight from its pale appearance and a thin layer of sweat. Her presence filled his every sense as his gold and red eyes remained sharply focused on her, and the tears that were already running down her face from her obvious discomfort. Her head had been laying on a pillow facing away from him and to her left with her eyes clenched shut in pain, as her hands dug deeply into his arms. Her hair had been fanned across the bed behind her naked figure with only small strands of her bangs sticking to her forehead, making her appearance all the more beautiful. A sob or two had hit his ears, just as much as her heavy heartbeat. Still, despite her obvious pain she turned to face him and opened her eyes to look at him. Her glittering pink hues shimmering with tears and hints of her pain before he witnessed the pain wither only to be masked with a look of love that would have weakened his knees had he been standing. A happy and warm smile appeared on her freshly kissed swollen lips at the instant sight of him. With a small blush appearing on her face for what had to of been the millionth time that night, she removed her right hand from his left arm to brush her fingers along his marking before then caressing his face. Her hand then rose to lace into his bangs before brushing them back and her fingers scraping at his scalp to the back of his head sent a shiver down his spine. Ignoring the waves of pleasure when she began to sit up Sesshoumaru remained firmly still as his golden eyes followed her until he could no longer see her face as she moved to graze his right cheek with her right lovingly. Her right arm wrapped around his neck and her left arm slid to under his right to place her hand on his back at his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes softened while holding the two of them up with his left hand on the bed and his right arm around her shoulders. Her actions almost got the better of him not to mention the feel of her bare body against his own almost made his mind dizzy with further desire and his inner demon to growl in dominance. Sliding his clawed fingers down her spine to then hold her left hip, he moved only once to see if she were still in any pain. He was rewarded, however, with a whimpered gasp directly into his left ear, and her voice to moan his name shyly.

_' Sesshoumaru. '_

His mind crashed into reality as his eyes once again began to witness Kioko within the now heavy flames, her face barely visible from behind the wall of fire. His eyes widened as the urgent feeling to go to her consumed his mind. His need to get to her and join her inside that burning fire fueled through his veins. As a result, he took a sudden step forward as if ready to jump into the flames catching the two women behind him off guard, but all three of them froze in place as Sesshoumaru hadn't made another move. For the moment he took that step Rin entered his mind, and the thought of Kioko's misery filled his mind. He could practically hear Kioko's gentle voice talking to him. ' No, stay where you are. Do not come here. ' Her voice echoed in his mind. With his body stiffening at the sound his mind had produced Sesshoumaru returned to standing where he was as his softened golden eyes continued to watch the fire until that wall of whipping heat blocked his view of Kioko's burning face from sight. His teeth clenched as the thought of her and his burning child before him began to hit him.

' _I think you would make a wonderful father, Lord Sesshoumaru. '_ He recalled Kioko's voice kindly telling him once. His chance to prove her right was burning away before his very eyes. His child that he shared with Kioko had not had the chance to live life. He had lost the opportunity to love a child of his own and to raise that child he shared with Kioko with her. The happiness she would show him he was sure would have been immeasurable. _' It's something I never thought I'd honestly have. '_ He recalled her openly telling him when the subject of having children came up. It seemed she had been right in the end. Suddenly, his agony and heartbreak became overwhelming in his chest as his left hand gripped the string that was attached to Kioko's pouch of cherry blossom petals and her mating collar that began dripping more blood at his clenched fist. His teeth clenched painfully as his emotionless face maintained its composure, and for the first time in his long life, one single tear fell from Sesshoumaru's right eye. Not caring to acknowledge that Mikoto had caught the scent of that lone tear and that a small gust of wind blew it into the air, which allowed Kikyo to witness the glittering drop of liquid to appear. Kioko was gone. He couldn't follow her anymore. There were no longer any ways for him to reach her.

~ Flashback Ends ~

After that, he had buried her and their child side by side within Rin's garden. Wanting a resting place for her where he and Rin could visit rather than dumping her ashes within the pond that was in that clearing where he burned her remains. He wanted a place where he could return to her. He loved her. To this day he loved her. Those emotions had not once wavered; even when she had left for her time through the well, they did not falter. Kioko was a part of him, a very painful yet precious piece. Despite his trying to strengthen the walls she had been permitted to join him within, he couldn't erase the changes in him she had caused due to the love she had felt for him. She bettered him in this life, more so now that she was no longer in this life with him. No other had been so devoted to him in the way she had been. She saw the two of them as equals despite their differences in status; the fact that he was a demon had not once mattered to her. She kept him in line when she felt it necessary and did not tolerate any foolishness on his part, yet treasured him earnestly with a love that could never be seen as anything less than genuine. She had accepted him, even going so far as to give herself to him entirely despite her place as a human priestess and he a demon lord. Always drawn to her, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else but with her. Kioko was perfect in his golden eyes even with her faults she was such a highly valued being to him. His beautiful, angelic, yet flawed, little human. Her will was unmatched, and her mental strength both built her and broke her.

With each turn of their relationship, she made him unsure of every move and decision he made when it came to her. Being unconfident was something he knew nothing about until meeting her, just like the many other emotions she had brought to life in him. Kioko was always a mystery. From how she saw the world so differently than he to how easily she would become uncertain of his intentions or motives at every turn. So much so that it was the cause of her leaving, she simply could not trust her own happiness. She feared her faith in him just as she feared being hurt further by the hand of someone dear to her again. A result of her wretched mother whom Kioko had told him painful stories about from her past. Those fears of being hurt made Kioko too cautious and cost them both time. Now there was no time left. It wasn't for several months after her death that Sesshoumaru learned that Naraku was the cause of Kioko's demise. That half-demon spider knew of Kioko's fears and inner battles from his time within her head and had caused history to repeat itself by killing Kioko while wearing Sesshoumaru's face. Just as Naraku had done with Inuyasha and Kikyo. The fool apparently knew no other tricks. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his mind from wondering what Kioko must have thought and felt to die in such a manner. Did she see through Naraku's disguise or had she truly believed it to be him to kill her and their shared child? Even now the wide range of possible answers made Sesshoumaru's rage pulsate throughout his body and his heart to clench in sickening pain. She had been taken from him, and he wasn't there to stop any of it.

The vision of her smiling and laughing face with her gorgeous glittering pink eyes filled his view. He easily found himself capable of drowning in memories of her and how she looked at him. Dreams filled his sleep at night of those gorgeous pink hues shining with love and pure devotion directly into his own eyes as her long dark eyelashes clashed with her flawless pale skin. The feel of her soft and tender touch as her hands caressed his face and her fingers grazing across his markings. Her smile filled with warmth and adoration for him alone as her happiness was plain as day to see. Her black hair framing her beautiful face and flowing down to her thighs in thick straight strands. He could spend eternity that way. Die without a single care if his last minute of life could be spent in that exact moment. With her. Then he'd awaken, and everything that happened would return to his mind like a powerful force. After that, during the day, he'd find that Rin often reminded him of Kioko on a regular basis, but many things reminded him of her.

Once during his travels with Rin and Jaken, a woman had come to him, with claims of servitude and devotion, along with apparent feelings for him that were harbored from a misunderstanding caused by his actions long before. She seemed of noble blood, with long thin brown hair, and navy blue eyes as a flute was bound within her obi at her waist. After his obvious tells of having no interest in her, she had managed to steal Tessaiga from Inuyasha, in hopes of pleasing Sesshoumaru and his desires as well as him changing his mind in accepting her. Naturally, he refused, using the excuse of not needing her help and retrieving the sword on his own, though of course he no longer cared about the sword as profoundly as he once had. Kioko had replaced those petty wishes of having Tessaiga with the wishes of having her. In the end, Inuyasha got his sword back, and Sesshoumaru ended up saving the woman's soul from the demons she promised it to. Once she died, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash, she continued claimed to harbor feelings for him. He remembered her, and the flute she would play back when he had been wounded from Inuyasha lopping off his arm, so he placed her flute within the pile of ashes before walking away without a word of decline or acceptance of the heart she was offering him. He was gentle with that woman, even dare to say subtly kind. All because her feelings for him reminded Sesshoumaru of Kioko. That woman's emotions only made him see the feelings Kioko felt for him and from his softened sense of Kioko's feelings, he responded with respect and gratitude for the woman's emotions. Something he was sure Kioko would have preferred he had done. Especially when, in the end, that woman died in a profound sense of peace. Something his beloved Kioko had not been blessed with. Standing at Kioko's grave now, Sesshoumaru could still see Kioko's sad dying smile as her eyes stared at the baby lying dead on her chest.

Rin, who currently stood at the garden entrance with Taro and Karo on either side of her, watched Sesshoumaru from afar with a sorrowful look of her own. Her precious Lord hadn't been the same since Kioko had passed, and honestly neither had she. She missed the pink-eyed priestess and her motherly warmth, but now that she was dead, Rin found herself missing a part of Sesshoumaru that seemed to have died with Kioko. The warmer part of him, the almost human-like part, that was only brought to the surface whenever Kioko was in his presence. Even a girl of her age could see the love her demon lord had for the priestess during her life and there was no greater fact than how much Kioko had loved Sesshoumaru back. Rin had witnessed many things between the two. The way they would hold hands when the group traveled, or how gentle Lord Sesshoumaru had been when Kioko was wounded and needed tending. Then there was Kioko, who would excuse Sesshoumaru of almost anything, other than any nonsense where Rin was involved, as her faith in the demon man wavered to nothing outside of the two of them. Kioko's eyes always shimmered most beautifully when looking at the demon lord with a love Rin had never seen until the two came together. Once Kioko died, however, Sesshoumaru had returned to who Rin knew him to be, before he ever met Kioko. Like all his time with her had never happened and the world was foolish to believe otherwise, but behind the shadows, when Rin found the world wasn't looking, Sesshoumaru would have a hint of his agony over losing Kioko bleeding from his presence. Much like now, as she stared at his hair and clothes fluttering with the wind as the flowers and trees had done around him. Yet, his eyes remained fixated where the priestess that both he and Rin had adored and probably will until the end of time was buried.

Rin remembered the time Lord Sesshoumaru and Kioko had returned from their journey to the Northern Lands. That night, before Kioko put her to bed, was spent with the two laying next to Rin's bed with their bodies facing the other but with Kioko laying her head in her left arm and her right hand under her left cheek on the edge of the bed while Rin laid with her right side against the side of the bed with her hands in her lap. Kioko was at her most beautiful that night, in Rin's opinion. Her skin was glowing vibrantly as if her mere presence was creating light itself, and her elegant long black hair flowed to the floor as her bangs scattered across her arm and her pink eyes glittered with pure happiness with a smile to match. The two spent quite a bit of time already talking about Kioko's exciting adventure to the north.

" Rin, there's something I think you should know about that happened during Lord Sesshoumaru and I's trip. " Kioko began to say. Rin was confused at hearing Kioko's words that would soon spill her news. " Lord Sesshoumaru and I are bound by demonic matrimony. In a way, we are now married by demon law. " Kioko told her with a brighter smile appearing on her face, which could nearly outdo Rin's who was now also ecstatic.

" Really?! Does that mean we are a real family now? " Rin asked with nothing less than the purest excitement. A chuckle left Kioko's lips before she took her right hand from beneath cheek to place on the left side of Rin's head.

" Officially we are, but we've already been a family for a long time now. Don't you think so, Rin? " Kioko asked and Rin, of course, responded with bubbly delight.

" Yes, you're right Kioko! " Rin answered making Kioko's warm motherly expression come alive. Kioko then sat up, with Rin already having done the same from her excitement of the news, and with her right hand still on Rin's head Kioko leaned forward and kissed Rin's forehead, making Rin blush slightly before then smiling happily as Kioko placed her forehead against Rin's with a smile.

" I love you, Rin. " Kioko told her with all the genuine love of a mother making Rin so happy she felt tears sting her eyes before she closed them with a bigger smile spreading across her face.

" I love you too, Kioko! "

Rin still couldn't believe Kioko was gone. She could easily recall the screams and crying echoing loudly through the castle halls when Lord Sesshoumaru had left the castle after summoning for Mikoto who left with him. Taro and Karo were in shambles crying in nothing short of devastating grief on the stone floor in front of the castle entrance, along with many other guards of the castle and even several of the demoness servants. It wasn't until Lord Sesshoumaru returned with two jars within his hands and the front of his body and clothes smothered in blood that she had been informed of what had happened. Kioko was dead, and he couldn't bring her back. She stared at him in disbelief and horror before her eyes stung to shed their own tears over the news. She too crumbled to the floor sobbing at the loss of the second mother she had in life. For a while, after that, her grief held hints of anger. Kioko promised she'd never leave Rin alone. That the two of them, Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken were family and that there was no taking that away. Yet she died. Kioko died and left Rin alone without a mother yet again and hurt Lord Sesshoumaru by doing so. It wasn't until her Lord Sesshoumaru told her to forgive Kioko, and that the priestess had not meant to leave them both for the nether world that Rin was shed of her rage. It wasn't Kioko's fault. It wasn't something the young woman had done; it was something that was done to her. To all of them.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! " Rin called out with bubbly delight in hopes of hiding her pain-filled heart. At hearing Rin call out for him, Sesshoumaru finally turned away from Kioko's grave to look at the vibrant young girl. " It's time for dinner. You promised to eat together tonight remember? " Rin asked cheerfully in hopes of coaxing the demon to come with her out of the chilly breeze. Finding himself torn Sesshoumaru looked back to Kioko's grave for a moment longer. He hadn't realized so much time had gone by; it seemed a mere hour ago the young child was calling for him to join her for breakfast which he had declined. Recalling her had indeed promised to join her for dinner when declining her invitation for breakfast, Sesshoumaru hesitantly turned to walk away from the beacon of his heartbreak to head to the dining hall with Rin.

The moon was now high within the sky, indicating it to be the middle of the night. Sesshoumaru was within his bed chambers as dinner with Rin had long since been over, and she was now put to bed. He stood on the side of the bed that was reserved as Kioko's as he stared at a small table before him. Upon its surface was the mating color that he had retrieved from the puddle of Kioko's blood and her pouch of cherry blossoms he had kept as a memento of her. The collar had been repaired, but he couldn't bring himself to travel with it on his person. The possibilities of it being destroyed in battle made it reasonable to leave it safely here. The same went for Kioko's pouch of cherry blossom petals. The fragrance of the floral scent had been filling the room since he placed them on that table six months ago. They held a hint of Kioko's scent, but the smell of cherry blossoms as well reminded him of her. It was as if she had recently been there, within the room with him and had merely left the space for a little while. Of course, that wasn't the case. The reality was that these were simply all he had left of her, these items, the memories of her and the feelings he still held for her. Until he saw her again in the nether world, these were all that remained of her existence. His mind drowned with memories of her in that room for the millionth time as he allowed the cherry blossoms to drown his sense of smell.

His deep thoughts, however, had suddenly been cut short, when he sensed an unknown presence within the castle walls. Tuning in to the intruder's presence he realized they were near or within Rin's garden. With Kioko and his child's graves hitting his mind first like a ton of bricks he darted for the window and looked out to see that indeed, there was someone within the shadows of the garden at Kioko's grave. Wasting no time he jumped out of the window to land carefully into the garden, and his piercing sharp golden orbs landed on the being who he could clearly see had already dug up Kioko's grave and held Kioko's jar of ashes to their chest. Hearing Sesshoumaru land several feet behind them the intruder looked over their shoulder to reveal a woman he hardly remembered. The undead wench who was friends with Inuyasha's dead priestess. With determination, Enju quickly grabbed pellets from her pocket and slammed them to the ground bursting them and causing smoke to fill the area instantly. Using his sense of smell Sesshoumaru concluded the intrusive cloud to be made of ashes and therefore was unable to differentiate the dead woman's scent from the smoke around him. His blood began to boil as his golden orbs disappeared and the whites of his eyes faded to red. That wretched sow had stolen the ashes of his beloved Kioko.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of thirteen. After years had passed, she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of eighteen, surviving in a demon-ruled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, and welcome back!  
> It's great to see you back and to have a new chapter ready for you after such a long wait! Though I can not promise that there will be any other new chapters soon, I have just recently rushed this one into completion, which leaves me hoping it does not lack anything in any way. Please enjoy, and thank you so much for your patience and understanding.  
> Please take great care, and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Visit my profile to check out links to my Facebook, DeviantArt, and Youtube. Can't wait for all of your reviews, favorites, comments, likes, questions and concerns.

The sun had peaked over the horizon, and with its shine was Sesshoumaru's signal to follow Enju's trail. His rage was almost out of his control as it whipped violently within his demonic aura which had all near his presence scurrying to stay out of his way. Using his sense of smell, he followed the smell of Kioko's ashes and the scent of the dead woman's bones. The red-haired woman entered his mind as Kioko's jar of ashes laid within her hands. That vermin had stolen the ashes of his beloved Kioko. The downright disrespect to his human mates burial site was enough for Sesshoumaru to take it personally upon himself to not only retrieve the remains but to slaughter the wretched wench. His frigid cold golden eyes stared ahead as an image of Kioko's smiling expression looked back at him, and his stomach burned with further anger. He knew it would have been better to scatter her ashes within a stream of water to prevent this very kind of ordeal. He knew the kinds of witchery that existed around this demonic world, and still, some part of him filled with sentiment for the human who owned his heart until the end of time made him choose otherwise. To choose that a burial site for her would be a place for him to return to, for him and Rin who both frequented the grave as often as they could despite their travels. He had allowed this. Just as he had allowed Kioko to die so violently right outside his home's stone walls with a pup, that the two had shared, beside her. This was a result of his choices, and he was at fault.

How he wished this undead wench was still alive, if for nothing else, for him to kill her painfully in retribution of the crime she had committed in his eyes. What was she planning? Surely she knew the irreversible death sentence she had assured herself by doing this. He was not known to be lenient to those who did not know their place. Then it struck him. Enju was the same as Inuyasha's dead priestess, Kikyo. Did she intend to make Kioko the same as them? Make his beautiful angelic human as much a walking corpse as themselves, to walk around absorbing the souls of the dead? Kioko's irrefutable adoration for humans even at their ugliest would be a torture for her should that become of her.

It was then that a dash of red appeared into Sesshoumaru's sight, causing him to stop and look at who foolishly ignored his powerful demonic aura to stand before him. Cold gold with a glint of anger met guarded and confused amber.

" Inuyasha. " Sesshoumaru greeted with his mood very clear in his voice as a growl hinted in his tone. Inuyasha, who had froze in place at the feel of Sesshoumaru's more than intense aura taking over his instincts to remain still and not make any sudden movements. Inuyasha's group appeared behind him from the trees, out of breath from trying to catch up with him. Once they noticed Sesshoumaru, they too stopped all movement. All but Kagome's eyes looked at him with wariness, while her's looked at him with an empty and angry glare. The nerve of her had him itching to lop off her head for such blatant disrespect. Not to mention his grudge against how she treated Kioko in life. However, for the sake of his dead mate, he would not kill the young vermin, for now.

" Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? " Inuyasha asked with his usual accusing tone. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be more agitated by it than usual. He had no patience for this today.

" I have business in this area that is of no concern of yours. " Sesshoumaru responded emotionlessly, ready to continue ahead, past Inuyasha and his friends, to continue his way to where he was sure Enju had taken Kioko's remains. Before he could move to do so, however, Sango spoke up.

" The demon witch, Urusue, who revived Kikyo had a cave near here. A traveling villager told us that all the humans who moved into this area after her death were leaving on account of activity that has been going on there. They knew someone had moved there long ago after Urusue died, but they hadn't seen any happenings like when Urusue was alive until recently. They fear Urusue has returned. " Sango reported to the Demon Lord of the West. Despite the looks the group was giving her, Sango had a certain respect for Sesshoumaru. She had witnessed his behavior when Kioko was taken by Naraku and had watched as he did not allow Kioko to die alone but in his arms instead. Twice.

Inuyasha and the others looked from Sango to Sesshoumaru instantly at the feel of his demonic aura spiking dramatically. So his suspicions could very well be correct. That fool intended to revive Kioko from beyond the grave and into a body made of clay. Sesshoumaru, not wishing to waste any more time, continued his way quickly towards the place he recalled meeting Enju when Kikyo had brought Kioko and his group to visit the red-haired woman. The whole way there, Sesshoumaru kept track of Kioko's ashes through his sense of smell. Sensing Inuyasha and his friends following behind him, he ignored their presence, and darted ahead, faster than they could keep up with. Making it up the mountain and then to a cave, he stopped a distance away from where he could see Enju working quickly and efficiently with what looked like a human-shaped casket made of clay. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru walked calmly into the space with his blood rushing in his ears at the anger he was feeling, did she notice his presence.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! " Enju called out in fear and surprise. His rage was easily detectable even by a dead human who in life never had abilities of the spiritual kind. Ironically enough given how she must use souls of the dead to sustain her life. " Please, I understand that you wish to kill me but give me a moment to explain my actions. " Enju asked with a pleading tone, not allowing Sesshoumaru to yet know that she had just about completed her ritual. All she needed now was to place Uruse's twig upon the clay casing to revive the priestess that Sesshoumaru has so desperately grieved. Sesshoumaru said nothing in response; instead, he took a step towards Enju, ready to lunge forward with golden orbs revealing his lack of tolerance. It was then that Inuyasha and his friends arrived only to be surprised to see Enju there. They hadn't seen her since they saved her from her brother a long while back.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry about violating Lady Kioko's resting place and intruding into- " Enju began to say but stopped in her idle apology when Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red in their rage-filled glare. A warning for her to not dawdle. Had she still been alive, she was sure she'd be soiling her clothes. The demon lord was terrifying when face to face and angry. " I intend to revive Kioko in the same manner Kikyo, and I have been. " Enju said with a fake image of courage as her body shook in fear of what he would do. So odd, when her body was not one of flesh. " I have already completed most of the ritual. One last step, and she would be here standing amongst us once again. You could see her again. Is that not something that piques your interest? " Enju then dared to ask, getting her answer as neon green glowed around his hands.

" You what? " The two heard Inuyasha ask in his own sudden anger. Enju's eyes darted to Inuyasha and his party who looked at her with looks of disbelief. Yes, what she intended to do wasn't exactly the right thing, but she felt it was right. What was the point of her second chance of life if she wasn't able to do something good with it? Not to mention, she felt that Kioko could aid in defeating Naraku, and in the end, allowing Kikyo to rest in peace in the process as well.

" Why? Why would you think for an instant that this is okay for you to do? " Sango then outbursted with teary-eyed anger the demon slayer was usually only known to express when her little brother was involved. The others within the group were just as interested in Enju's answer, everyone but Kagome, who simply stood there staring at Enju with wide and shocked eyes. Revive Kioko. Surely she heard Enju correctly. The sorceress wished to bring her older sister back. Back to her. Things hadn't been the same since Kioko died right in front of her. Her older sister, who she hated and all the while, still wanted all to herself. The memories of Kioko's dying moments broke even her heart, as the sight of Kioko's broken smile, heartwrenching pink gaze and blood caked body flooded the young Higurashi girl's mind. Kioko died with a baby that had obviously been horribly ripped from Kioko's body in a clear message that the child was not well received by whoever had done such a thing.

That wasn't what Kagome wanted. It was like experiencing the time Kioko had disappeared without a trace all over again, leaving her behind without so much as a care or goodbye. It wasn't fair! Kioko did not look at her or acknowledge her existence. She was there and devastated for Kioko's last minutes, and still, Kioko had not spared Kagome a single glance before she took her last breath. Kioko owed Kagome her adoration, and instead, she went and left her behind. Again! It was unacceptable that Kioko left her to go home and tell their family that Kioko was gone. It wasn't fair that she had to witness their mother appear entirely unaffected and unfeeling by the news while Gramps and Souta fell to ruin from the loss. Kioko had died and left her without caring what it would do to her. Kioko was her sister. Hers! Kioko owed her!

" Do it. " Kagome's croaked just above a whisper. Her words catching everyone's attention, even Sesshoumaru's as he looked over his right shoulder at her with a still frigid and infuriated gaze. " Revive her. " Kagome then said slightly louder and more clearly. Her brown eyes were staring at Enju with a look of solemn seriousness.

" W-what are you saying? Kagome you can't be serious. " Kagome heard Miroku say in disbelief to what he was hearing. " Kioko should be left be. She deserves to finally rest! " Miroku then yelled out at the young girl who ignored him and kept her eyes locked on Enju who was staring at Kagome in shock as well. Enju hadn't expected Kioko's own sister to agree to what she had intended to do. However, with it being all she needed, other than everyone distracted from her, Enju's face turned to one of pure determination before quickly pulling Urusue's twig from inside the chest of her kimono and quickly turned towards the coffin. Seeing the action from the corner of his left eye, Sesshoumaru turned and took a step forward to dart towards Enju to stop her, but even he was too late. Enju quickly placed the tiny piece of foliage on the clay coffin's chest, and instantly, the casing began to glow, and everyone froze. With baited breaths, they all stared at the bright purple light shining around the object with shock. Until, a moment later, they witnessed the light fade to nothingness. It didn't work.

Enju was confused; she didn't understand. She had never witnessed such a thing before. How could it be that Kioko hadn't ascended from the clay shell? Something wasn't right, yet she was sure she had performed the ritual perfectly as she was certainly no stranger to it. Sesshoumaru who had froze where he stood was now berating himself as his temper rose to new heights. He hesitated. He came to prevent Enju from causing Kioko further harm by reviving her, yet when the time came, he hesitated. He was a fool. Weak to his feelings for his long gone mate. A profound and overwhelming wave of mourning filled him as if he had just lost Kioko all over again. His anger burned in the pit of his stomach and his misery from the bottom of his heart that lay within his chest. He hesitated. Standing up straight Sesshoumaru glared hatefully towards Enju who still stared at the cacoon in confusion. This woman had robbed him of Kioko's ashes. With her remains mixed into a clump of clay meant there was no place for him to return to Kioko. There was no place left.

" I don't understand; I did everything right. Even waited six months for her remains to soak into the soil of her gravesite properly. What went wrong? " Enju asked to no one in particular as she thought aloud. Sesshoumaru then turned away, no longer wanting to hear the farse this woman was trying to fool him with. He couldn't bring himself to kill her for her obvious treachery. Not when he had ridiculously hesitated in hopes of having Kioko return to him. Sesshoumaru's hardened appearance and a presence of pure malice, caused the others to back away and part for him so that he may walk by. It was then that the clay casing began to glow again only this time, in a sudden shocking blinding glow of white catching Enju off guard who had no time to prepare herself. In that instant, the casing not only cracked but shattered with such tremendous force that the fragments flew about in dangerous shards that, like glass, would impale all who stood too close. Like Enju.

Inuyasha and the group threw up their arms to guard and protect themselves from any impact as well as the impressive bright light. It wasn't until they lowered their arms that they all saw a glowing clay body within a priestess kimono begin to rise from the now shattered cacoon it was once in. Beautiful and familiar long black hair flowed around it as it got higher into the air, the face began to form into one they knew without question. Though her eyes were closed, there was no mistaking the aura right in front of them. Kioko's aura. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks the moment the light began to glow, and his eyes widened with a flash of emotion as his heart began to slam inside his ribcage. He could sense it, Kioko's presence fading into existence from right behind him. Willing himself to turn around, daring to look, Sesshoumaru turned to see the face that he had desired to see again for far too long. No one breathed. They didn't even care to look at Enju whose body was cracking apart due to the shattered shards that have impaled her clay body.

They could feel Kioko's aura was frenzied. It was paralyzing for those who were sensing it, and as they continued to watch, they witnessed something unbelievable. Kioko's hair was turning the purest of bright silver almost white, rivaling that of even Sesshoumaru's flawless strands, and the spiritual aura that they could sense coming from her turned demonic. There was no question to Sesshoumaru that it was Kioko. After all, he could sense it, but she was changing. She looked otherworldly, like a being too beautiful for this life despite what her aura expressed. What was this? How was this happening? Sesshoumaru's mind raced until Bokuseno's words struck his mind like lightning. _' Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you have come across an extremely rare being.'_ That had to of been it. Kioko, his exquisite angelic human, wasn't truly human. She was so much more. She was, with no longer any doubt, a Celestial demon.

Sesshoumaru turned more, now fully facing this floating woman, before taking a step towards her direction, then another, focused and drawn to this being coming to life right before his eyes. When he was ahead of Inuyasha and his group again, Sesshoumaru stopped to stare, as all of the others watched in awe of her falling to the ground slowly. Her white hair fluttered and fanned behind her like the wings of a swan before she gracefully landed on her feet. She then stood there strongly with an empty expression showing on her face and eyes still closed.

" I'm sensing a strong demonic aura. " Sango said in disbelief to those around her.

" As can I, and it is not one of peace. " Miroku responded with a guarded expression. Inuyasha watched as his memory of Kikyo's revival itched into his subconscious. Sesshoumaru's wide eyes didn't dare to look away from the woman a good fifteen feet ahead of him. Everyone watched as the clay figure before them raised her face to the sky with her eyes still closed as if feeling the sun against her body. Her right hand then cautiously rose to be placed upon her face as if testing to see if it were real. The movement slow and calm, unlike the hearts of those who watched her actions. Lowering her head now facing the ground at her feet with her hand still on her face, she removed the hand only a bit. Enough so, that when her eyes finally opened, she was able to look at it with a cold gaze and emotionless expression. Then from the corner of her right eye, she noticed slight movement and looked only to see Enju's clay body laying there by Kioko's right foot. Body shattered at the chest, a gruesome wide-eyed expression on her dead face as souls floated from her now broken body. A gust of wind chose that moment to breeze by, causing Kioko's new beautiful silver-white hair to flow with it, and dust from Enju's remains to fly along with the wind's direction around her feet.

Returning her right hand to her side, Kioko's careless eyes turned from where Enju's dead body once was, to ahead of her while facing forward as she did so. For Sesshoumaru, it was almost as if the action was done in the slowest of motions. As if nothing else in the world existed but the two of them. His stomach clenched and his heart was racing beyond belief as Kioko's penetrating pink hues met his stunned gold. It wasn't until she was looking back at him; however, did he realize she was looking at him with eyes he had only witnessed a handful of times. Not the angel of life he had known her to be, but instead, the angel of death he had known existed. Moments flashed in his mind, remembering when he'd last seen this side of Kioko. The side that struck him to the core with her dark presence and whose presence he has felt practically battling his in dominance. Now she stood there, right in front of him, and the instant her eyes connected with his, her demonic aura spiked dramatically and whipped maliciously through the air in livid ferocity despite her composure showing nothing. He knew a hostile and volatile demonic aura when he felt it, and though he was never one to be dominated by another, Kioko would always be his biggest exception.

" What is this? What have you done? " Kioko's voiced spoke out coldly as she looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. The sound practically had the ears of everyone ringing, that was definitely Kioko's voice. Kioko, turning her gaze to the others to see who was present and their expressions, could sense their auras differently than she could before. More clearly, intensely and intimately. Her pink orbs returned to Sesshoumaru's golden hues. " Why am I here? " She then asked, feeling her anger trying to get the best of her while something in her urged her to kill the demon man before her. However, she resisted and fought to maintain her composure.

" K-Kioko, you were revived by Enju. " Kioko heard Miroku's voice answer, but Kioko's eyes didn't dare leave the target of her wild emotions.

" Was this your doing, Sesshoumaru? Did you revive me so that you could have your precious rare trophy returned to your possession? " Kioko questioned as her voice began to hint her growing irritation. Sesshoumaru's eyes showed a hint of conflict that was clear as day for Kioko to witness.

" No. I did not do this, Kioko. " Sesshoumaru said. At hearing him say her name, something within Kioko snapped. Her demonic aura skyrocketed, and her eyes turned to a shade of hot pink as they darkened. Her last day alive engulfed her mind all the while feuling her growing rage. His expression as her blood smothered his hands. His body almost embracing her as his hand was ripped through her abdomen. His voice as she laid in anguish and despair as his voice laced with humor. The sight of the fetus he had torn from her lying in front of her face. It was that flash, the last memory, which ripped the torment straight into Kioko's soul, and as a result, her wrath.

" To hell you didn't! " Kioko outbursted before her body glowed with a purple outline, her purification armor visible for all to see. Darting forward, Kioko's glaring eyes intensified as she was suddenly two feet away from where Sesshoumaru stood with her hand extending as if to grab for his neck. Quickly, not expecting the sudden action, Sesshoumaru jumped back and into the air to move away, just barely in time as he felt one of her claws graze at his skin. Kioko landed where Sesshoumaru had been standing as her anger filled eyes watched Sesshoumaru land gracefully several feet behind Inuyasha and the others, who now stood between the two demons. All looked to Kioko in surprise but none as much as Sesshoumaru. She just moved to attack him. Kioko intended harm on Sesshoumaru.

" Kioko, what are you doing? " Kioko heard Sango say as the demon slayer walked towards her cautiously. Turning her pink eyes towards Sango, Kioko could see the concern written all over her face. Kioko's eyes then noted Kagome was standing behind Sango. Kagome's expression showed no emotion, but her eyes looked at Kioko, expectantly. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo dared not to move but remained on guard, not knowing what Kioko may do next. Kioko, whose expression and gaze became void, turned to her left to face where Sango still grew closer and where Kagome remained standing at a distance, holding her bow in both of her hands in front of her as if to shield her from harm. A pang of hurt secretly hit Kioko at the sight, remembering words Inuyasha had once spoken to her. _' Just the sight of a demon has her at the ready, bow in hand and wary of them. '_ Kioko understood now, what Inuyasha meant. She could see how Kagome's instinctual action could sometimes hurt, given his heritage.

So Kioko began walking towards Sango, who looked as if she would cry over Kioko's new image. Without a second glance, however, Kioko walked right passed Sango, surprising her, before she turned to witness Kioko walking calmly towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened with a hint of panic. Kioko was walking towards her, to her. Kioko's void pink hues below her now silvery white bangs and matching long eyelashes were staring her straight in the eye without any emotion. Her body seemed to glow with an invisible light as she walked closer to where Kagome stood frozen. Kioko's eyes seemed more magical than before as if they were shimmering in the sun's merciless light. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that Kioko looked like virtuous wrath. Once Kioko stopped in front of Kagome a foot away, she looked down into her younger sister's brown hues that ignited memories of the past.

Kioko's eyes hardened and in sudden motion, Kioko pulled Kagome's bow from her tightened grip and pulled the quiver from Kagome's body with her right hand before then using her left arm to practically throw Kagome out of her way with force making it almost impossible for Inuyasha to catch Kagome in time from serious injury. The others ran towards Kagome to check if she was alright as Kioko faced towards Sesshoumaru, before aiming Kagome's bow and an arrow from the quiver she just took, directly at the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. The group watched as Kioko's back now faced them and the showdown between Kioko and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's composed expression and strong stance didn't budge, but his eyes flashed hurt for an instant, not escaping Kioko's notice. The moment when she had done this same action before she died replayed in her memory. Kioko felt as if tears would run down her face any minute as the torment and rage inside her felt as if her soul was ferociously beating and ricocheting off the walls within her clay body. Her hands subtly shook, frustrating her beyond belief. Was it her rage, or was she once again foolishly hesitating because the thought of hurting Sesshoumaru was unbearable?

" I will not miss this time, you heartless liar. " Kioko said with a voice hinting a growl, making Sesshoumaru's stomach sink further. Both from the demonic sound in her voice and her words. Confusion also entered his mind. What did she mean she wouldn't miss this time? Was she referring to when they first met? Was it her way of saying she regretted the day they crossed paths?

" Kioko. " Sesshoumaru detached tone spoke clearly, causing Kioko's eyes to become more guarded. His smiling face on that day passed her vision as the amusement his voice held hit her ears. _' Worthless human wench. Shoot, if you think you can. '_ Everything he did, even just being there in front of her triggered her memories of that day as well as her every emotion. Suddenly, Kioko threw the weapons in her hands roughly to the ground. Her eyes were distinctly piercing into Sesshoumaru's as she spoke with a voice that was telling of her feelings.

" No, those arrows would be too quick and good of a death for a monster such as you. " Kioko said dangerously and her words cutting deep into Sesshoumaru's chest far easier than any blade. Kioko then slowly with a lethal gaze began to walk towards Sesshoumaru, who in turn, prepared himself for whatever she may do next. This wasn't the Kioko he knew. This Kioko before him was enraged and unpredictable. However, as he observed her further, he noticed irrefutable agony hinting in her gaze within the anger. This unsettled him more than her new found personality. Why was she attacking him? Did she truly believe, even with Naraku using his face, that he would kill her and their child? Did she honestly think of him as being such a person? His past didn't give him the foundation for her to believe otherwise, but he was confident that she saw better of him. Just as Kioko was about to jump forward, she stopped as a ripping pain filled her body. Suddenly, massive amounts of blood sprayed out of her body violently, from both of her shoulders and the same wound in her stomach as her back. The injuries that killed her.

Sesshoumaru watched in slightly horrified shock. The smell of her blood toxically emanating in the air, filling his sense of smell. The massive pain weakening her, Kioko fell to her knees and sat to the ground with her legs on either side of her, and her arms crossed over her chest as she gripped both of her shoulders. Kioko's bangs covered her eyes as she sat there, feeling nothing but her raging emotions and the pain ripping through a body that wasn't even made of flesh anymore. The blood pooling below her clay form stained her clothes and painted her skin while her hair had become colored with red. Inuyasha and his friends, from behind Kioko saw the sight and watched in terror. Inuyasha recalled the same thing happening to Kikyo when she had been revived, except there wasn't this many injuries or nearly this much blood. Sesshoumaru stood straight again and went to take a step towards her. This state of hers reeling in his mind as he recalled her condition on the day she died in his very arms.

" Kioko. " Sesshoumaru called out emotionlessly but with the small hint of concern making Kioko snap her head to face away from him, eyes filled with pain from beneath her bangs not only from her body but her heart as well. The very heart that no longer beated within her but had once pounded in her chest for only him. Her reaction caused Sesshoumaru to stop where he stood, taking it as her refusal of his approach.

More visions entered Kioko's mind, and she shook her head violently as if to be rid of them. They were making her feel as if she were going insane. It was like she was reliving every second. Every feeling. That day was still so fresh, and with every memory, it felt so real all over again. The feel of the black collar within her hand as she went to turn towards him. Pain slicing through her shoulders so unexpectedly. Her blood dripping from his fingers while his eyes watched her in pure amusement. Her heart shattering with every step she took to chase after him to Western Castle. His words that sliced through her before his hand violated her as it went through her body and his presence taking over her senses. His smell, his warmth, the feel of his body against hers. Her feelings of love and betrayal. Lying in a pool of her own blood as his voice spoke in delight of her ignorance of the life he then dropped to the ground next to her for her to witness. The tormented despair and horror that filled her entire being as she stared at her unborn child laying in the dirt with her. The both of them treated like discarded trash that had to be rid of. It was too much. This was all too much. Her rage and agony spiraled in her demonic aura as her purifying armor glowed around her bleeding body. Then she faced Sesshoumaru with eyes brimmed with tears and the most resentful yet pain-filled gaze he had ever seen in Kioko's eyes since the day he had met her.

" Why did you do this to me? I gave you everything. EVERYTHING! " Kioko began to say quietly and then gradually began to yell, lashing out her anger. " Even after I have done so, still you ruined me far more than when... YOU DESTROYED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! You took all that I gave to you and then DISCARDED ME! I thought so many things since meeting you but never did I think the truth, which was that I was nothing more than disposable to you. You took my life. YOU TOOK MY CHILD! " Kioko continued to rant; the mention of her unborn infant caused her voice to crack. Her eyes clenched and she looked up towards the sky in her anguish at the sight of that fetus lying in the blood and dirt with her, unable to even reach out to hold it to her as she laid dying. Kioko's hands fell from her shoulders and placed over each other on the gushing wound in her abdomen, her face contorted into that of pure hopelessness. Leaning forward, with her hands remaining on the bleeding wound, her eyes opened releasing tears as her gaze fell on Sesshoumaru again. She had to get away from here. Get away from him. She was going to go crazy if she had to look at him for much longer. Her pink orbs then glowed their darker hue yet again, and she clenched her teeth, baring her fangs at Sesshoumaru as she did so. A sight that caused his stomach to churn and for him to feel nauseous at the horrifying bloodied spectacle that Kioko now was. Her voice spoke again in a growling deadly promise.

" I will bury you for this. I swear it with every ounce of my soul that I will kill you, and when I do it will be as brutal as the day you had slain me, with all the hurt that I can think of to inflict on you. Take excessive heade Sesshoumaru, beware of me. Before long, I will come for you, and it will not be with open arms. Do you hear me? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! " Kioko then said before holding her bloody fists high into the air and then slamming them as hard as she could against the ground beneath her, and suddenly the earth beneath her began to rumble and crack. Sesshoumaru whose eyes widened as did the Inuyasha gang who had been witnessing this encounter silently from behind Kioko. Sango and the others yelled out while Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with fear before getting ready to leap forward to retrieve her; however, a purifying barrier surrounded Kioko, preventing any from getting too close.

As Kioko began to sink as the ground beneath her slowly began to give way, her spiteful and heartbroken gaze met with Sesshoumaru's as his left hand laid against the barrier, burning his flesh with it's purifying intensity, while he looked at her with a composed expression but pleading eyes. Don't go. She could practically hear him saying it as his eyes revealed his thoughts. Ignoring this, Kioko sat there as the others banged against the barrier behind her before Inuyasha could be heard wielding Tessaiga, but by then it was too late. The ground beneath Kioko finally gave way and down she fell as she looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked ready to jump down after her, but saw he was stopped by Sango. Once she could no longer see them or even the cliff Kioko weakly sat upon the stable platform that continued to fall. Her heightened sense of sound was overwhelming in telling her there was rushing water below where she was about to land. Putting her right hand on her stomach to help settle her pain, Kioko stood up and steadied her stance, knowing she'd be hitting the water any moment.

Kioko could hear the other rocks splashing below, and when it was finally her time, the platform she had been standing on hit the water's surface, causing the foundation to crack down the middle and Kioko to fall forward on the still well-sized rock that was now only big enough for her frame to lay on. Now floating along the rapidly flowing water, Kioko could feel herself weakening as if she had just lost all her energy and was about to lose consciousness. Closing her eyes, unable to move anymore, Kioko laid there listening to the overbearingly loud water, relishing in the realization that she had no sense of touch and that her sense of smell was not working. Was it due to her new body? It must have been; there was no other explanation that made sense. She was like Kikyo now. Kikyo. Kioko began to wonder where Kikyo was, the moment the priestess came into Kioko's mind. Was she alright? Was she still wandering around this world in search of shards? Was Kioko's death unbearable at all?

For what felt like an hour, Kioko laid upon the floating piece of earth, her hair fanning across her body while her arms placed on either side of her. Until suddenly she heard a thump with a small ring of metallic sound. Opening her eyes weakly with a cold gaze, Kioko's blurring vision saw what looked to be a sort of hook-like weapon with a chain leading towards the tree line where she followed it to see a boy. He wore a demon slayer outfit much like Sango's but in an army green rather than pink. His brown hair was held up into a ponytail much like Sango's would be in that attire, and his brown eyes looked at his task with determination. This must have been the little brother Sango had told her about a time or two before when Kioko still traveled with the group. Then another form came into view to stand next to the boy's frame, and Kioko's eyes softened slightly as the feeling to cry overcame her. Kikyo. Pulling for the rock to be drawn against the rocky line of land that the two newcomers stood on, Kikyo quickly rushed over to Kioko to look at Kioko with widened and concern filled eyes.

" Kikyo. " Kioko said weakly with a composed expression but tender and exhausted gaze as they looked to the brown eyes she knew to be a safe place for her.

" Kioko. " Kikyo's voice gently spoke, hints of emotion evident in her tone. " It truly is you. You've been returned to the living. "

" Just as you have been. " Kioko spoke sadly.

" Lady Kikyo, you must hurry before the rock you're standing on breaks loose. " The two heard the young boy behind Kikyo call out. Kikyo, agreeing, took Kioko's right arm with her hand to place the arm around her neck, then with struggling on Kioko's part, managed to get Kioko in a standing position and walked off of the floating rock and on to the stable ground away from the water. Releasing his weapon from the platform, it then began floating down the water again quickly. Kioko's pink eyes watched with a cold gaze as it got further and further until it disappeared within the rocky waters. The two undead women continued to walk carefully into the treeline, and the boy followed along behind them before the shadows of the trees covered their forms, and as it did so Kioko's vision went to black.

It wasn't until night had fallen upon the world that Kioko's eyes opened again. Hazily, the first thing she saw were floating souls and flying soul collectors and being surrounded by trees. The sound of leaves rustling above her as the tree canopies swayed with the slight breeze flowing by caused a look of calm to appear in Kioko's pink hues.

" You are awake. " Kioko heard a woman say from her right, recognizing the voice as Kikyo's. Kioko's pink eyes looked to Kikyo before turning her head towards Kikyo's direction. An empty expression remained on Kioko's face, no smile to be found even when being greeted with Kikyo's presence. Kikyo, who noted this right away showed a look of concern before hearing Kioko's voice speak with a softer tone than her expression showed.

" Kikyo. I am so relieved to see you. " Kioko spoke honestly, causing Kikyo to give a small smile.

" As I am you. " Kikyo answered, placing her right hand on Kioko's left cheek. Neither able to feel the action but relishing in the contact knowing it showed that the other was there and finding it endearing. Taking her hand back, Kikyo then looked at Kioko with kindness and warmth that Kioko had always known Kikyo to show her, but couldn't bring herself to do the same. Smiling felt as if it would be too much of a lie. " It appears you came back as something more than when you left. " Kikyo said carefully, not knowing Kioko's standing with the situation. Kioko whose eyes dropped to the beautiful silvery white strands of hair beneath her that laid against the tree she was resting against. Taking a strand into her right hand, Kioko looked at it with eyes that revealed their confliction.

" So it seems. I suppose I wasn't truly human after all. " Kioko said with a voice of forlorn at the announcement making Kikyo's smile to fall and look at Kioko before taking her left hand to place it over Kioko's right palm, the silvery strands between their two hands.

" That is not true. There has never been anyone more human than you, Kioko. " Kikyo told her friend in comfort. Kioko's pink hues didn't leave the sight of Kikyo's hand placed above her palm, trying to familiarize with the fact that she could not feel Kikyo's cold touch as she once could. Was her touch just as cold as Kikyo's now? Kioko couldn't help but wonder.

" Do I... Does this mean I must now absorb the souls of humans? " Kioko asked hesitantly. Kikyo whose eyes showed her reluctance to answer. Despite knowing she must if Kioko were to keep her body animated.

" No. " Kikyo answered making Kioko calmly look to Kikyo's face with a look of confusion. " I have attempted to give you some of my collected souls, and your body has rejected them. " Kikyo informed Kioko, making the pink eyes demoness to widen in surprise before they returned to aa saddened appearance.

" So I will not last long. " Kioko said. She knew she was already dead, but to have been brought back and then die shortly after seemed just cruel. Making her relive her horrors and to face the demon who was the cause of everything.

" I think I have found a solution, so perhaps that is not the case. " Kikyo said as she looked out to the collectors and Kohaku who sat a bit aways as to give the two women privacy even though he was eavesdropping with his back to them. His curiosity getting the best of him, after all, Lady Kikyo had allowed a demon to tag along with them and she seemed to be someone Kikyo knew quite fondly. " I believe you will require the souls of demons to remain here. " Kikyo explained as Kioko looked at her even more confused before her pink eyes followed Kikyo's gaze to the boy who she had noted being there since she had been awake.

" Do demons have such a thing, a soul? " Kikyo's brown eyes looked to Kioko from the corner of her left eye. Her gaze and expression showing hints of guarded curiosity. That wasn't something she would have known Kioko to ask when she was alive. The woman was far too gentle and sweet to question the life force of another.

" All living things have a soul, Kioko. You know that. " Kikyo answered before leaving her gaze from Kioko's hardening eyes and colder expression.

" I thought I did. " Was all Kioko said in response to Kikyo's words before speaking again. " How do I go about retrieving these demon souls? " Kioko asked with an emotionless tone.

" You may take some of my soul collectors, and they will retrieve them on your behalf. " Kikyo insisted before several of her soul collectors had gone out into the night to do as they were commanded. Silence filled the space as questions filled the heads of all three present amongst each other.

" Kikyo, how long have I been dead? " Kioko asked making the atmosphere turn more serious as Kikyo was again reluctant to answer.

" Just over six moon cycles. " Kikyo's voice told Kioko. The information made Kioko's eyes wince and her eyes to look to her lap as her clothes were still bloodied from earlier.

" I see. " Kioko then said, unable to say much else. Even when the soul collectors that had left, returned with souls colored in shades of blues and purples. Releasing them and placing them into Kioko's body, recharging her energy. After that, Kikyo had brought Kioko up to speed of most of the events she had missed. All but anything that involved Sesshoumaru or Kioko's death. Kioko made it clear that those two topics were things she rather not have brought up, despite Kikyo claiming to have information on Kioko's death. Kioko knew if ever the subjects were brought up, she would be reminded of the images and emotions that would flick through her head at remembering them, even though those things happened at night anyway.

Over the past two days of Kioko traveling along with Kikyo and the boy she now knew his name to be Kohaku, Kikyo had noticed one thing that had not remarkably changed, which was Kioko's abilities. She still had the abnormal strength and more importantly, the powers of a priestess. Though, with Kioko's current state of mind, her powers were significantly weakened and to purify her soul would mean to purify her very existence. Therefore, there was nothing Kikyo could do to help Kioko, even though she deeply wished to. This was a problem that Kioko had to overcome herself, just as Kikyo had done with Inuyasha once she learned the truth of her demise.

The morning of her third day with Kikyo and Kohaku, Kioko had decided to announce that since she was more use to her new body and was wandering about, she would be leaving to visit Kaede. Kikyo, understanding this, agreed to Kioko's wish and decided to see her off. Cleaned up in new fresh priestess attire and hair loose, Kioko prepared to leave with her demonic aura more in check once Kioko and Kohaku helped her to understand the basics of how to keep it under control.

" I'll return soon, until then please be careful. " Kioko said to Kikyo while looking over her right shoulder with a softened gaze yet cold expression.

" Of course. " Kikyo said, not pressing the matter. Hesitating before facing forward, Kioko began walking away and within moments was out of sight within the forest. Not noticing the concerned expression on Kikyo's face as Kohaku had. It wasn't too far of a trip by foot, but for Kioko it felt eternity long. She stared ahead as she walked in her defiantly composed stride. Her demonic aura, like a fire, powerfully warned any nearby to keep a considerable distance from her presence while her mind raced with thoughts and information. Before long, Kioko had made it right outside the village border and was prepared to take a deep breath until she recalled, that being something she could no longer do.

Making her way out of the forest, Kioko was immediately able to see Kaede's hut from her standpoint. Not slowing down, Kioko continued to make her way to the place where Kaede had raised her. Would the woman be glad or grieved to see her, especially in such a state. With not only a body made of clay, as the elder's older sister also had, but also as a demon. Kioko worried she would hurt Kaede with her presence, but still, it was best to inform Kaede herself before hearing it from another. Kaede earned that respect from the pink eyed woman. Making it into the village Kioko could hear the murmurs of those who saw her passing by, but ignored them finding them to be pointless to pay attention to. The reasons for their stares and gossip were clear. Finally arriving to stand outside of the hut, Kioko could hear people talking from inside, and what sounded like Kaede's voice speaking with a small hint of cracking. As if she were about to cry. Hardening her gaze to a threatening glare, Kioko pulled back the material in the doorway to wander inside and looked to see Kaede. Along with Inuyasha and the others. At her entering the space, those who were already present looked to see her and gazed with surprise and some confusion. Kaede was the only one to look at Kioko with a grieving and yet relieved expression.

" Kioko. " Kaede spoke with a hint of her voice cracking again; then tears ran from her unpatched eye before she stood and rushed over to Kioko. Kioko who stood statuesque kept her cold eyes glaring dangerously at the Inuyasha gang that was seated amongst the hut until Kaede stopped to stand in front of Kioko. Kioko faced down at Kaede with an empty gaze as Kaede placed her hands on either side of Kioko's face as if in disbelief of her presence. The action softened Kioko's eyes more, yet a smile never graced her lips. She wasn't able to feel Kaede's touch. Kaede, feeling the coldness of Kioko's face, but also that Kioko was indeed actually there, began to sob. Hesitantly, Kioko leaned down, allowing Kaede to place her arms around Kioko's neck before Kioko held Kaede carefully in return with her left arm going around Kaede to place her hand on the back of Kaede's head. Meanwhile, her right hand remained to her side in her kneeling state, ready to attack any who moved too suddenly if she had to. Kioko's pink hues glared lethally towards the group, who seemed to have understood the message and without a word, walked passed the huddled pair and out of the hut giving Kaede and Kioko privacy. Once they were gone Kioko relaxed, and her eyes softened significantly to the point that they appeared in anguish.

" Please, forgive me. You must have been so devastated by the news of my demise. " Kioko said softly as she held a weeping Kaede. At hearing Kioko's voice, Kaede held Kioko tighter before responding.

" Even more so to see you have returned in the same state as my sister. " Kaede answered before releasing Kioko who looked down at Kaede with warm eyes and a blank expression. Removing her left hand from Kaede and to her side, Kioko then used her right hand to wipe away the tears that had been running down Kaede's face. " I wish to know everything. " Kaede then said with a calmer and more controlled tone of voice making Kioko stand properly and walk past Kioko to sit in the spot that had always been hers by the cooking pot, and in turn, Kaede had taken hers. Just as she did when she came back to say her goodbyes, Kioko told Kaede everything. All but too much detail about the events of when she died. Leaving it at Sesshoumaru had done it and that a baby had been ripped from her body before she passed on. Kaede, horrified by what she was hearing, didn't show it. She had known for some time that Naraku had been the one to kill Kioko using the same method he had done when he had slain Kikyo and had Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree.

Kaede questioned Kioko if she knew the truth behind her death and as a result caused Kioko's demonic aura to flare dramatically enough for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku to rush in to see why. Glaring coldly at their interruption Kioko stood, on guard and at the ready. Without her eyes leaving the people who just entered Kioko responded to Kaede that she knew that it was Sesshoumaru and that his reasons weren't necessary anymore. Able to see Kioko on such edge told Kaede it would be wiser not to tell Kioko what she knew just yet. Kioko was new to this body, and demonic form meaning had she been pushed too far it is possible for her rage to take over and for Kioko to lose control.

" Kaede, I simply came here to let you know that I have been brought back to life, but seeing as I have done so and that you have guests, I think it best I take my leave. " Kioko said with her glare paralyzing and warning the others to keep their distance as Kaede looked at Kioko with a saddened gaze. This new Kioko, she was filled with grief, anguish, and unbelievable levels of rage. Kaede had never known Kioko to be this cold, no matter what had happened in her past.

" I hope to see you again, my child. " Was Kaede's only response. Kioko's gaze flicked to Kaede before returning to Inuyasha who seemed to be sweating with his guard up but hadn't dared to even place his hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

" Of course. I'll see you later, Mom. " Kioko answered before walking forward, ignoring the three before her tensing at her approach. Moving out of her way while their defenses rose to maximum Kioko kept her cold gaze ahead of her, before she walked through the door and exited the hut. Once outside, Kioko looked ahead to see Shippo sitting alone in the grass across the dirt road and no Kagome, which was for the best. Choosing to ignore him Kioko decided she'd go to the Bone-Eater's Well if for nothing else to witness it again for herself. When finally out of the village and to the well she looked around the familiar clearing, as the grass in the area was flush, and flowers were blooming about the space.

Kioko stopped when she was finally standing next to the wooden structure in the middle of the clearing and looked down into the dark abyss. Did her family know of her passing? Did Shiro? Shiro. She didn't keep her word to him. Again. He must have waited for her. If he still didn't know of her death, he could still be waiting. Despite this she knew, she couldn't go back. Not with the body she had now that would need the souls of demons, which were nowhere to be found on the other side of this well. Grazing the fingers from her right hand along the wooden surface, Kioko's eyes saddened. She was going to go back, to Shiro and a life moved on from Sesshoumaru. She only came back to say goodbye. To say she'd never return to the feudal era and that she'd live her days by Shiro's side and hopefully with Rin residing along with her. She didn't even know of the life that was growing inside of her because of how little she was taking care of herself. She thought she was getting sick from her stress and her misery. Her misery over leaving Sesshoumaru's side where she wanted to be even though she knew she couldn't. Closing her eyes for a moment to calm her emotions, Kioko stood up straight again and opened her eyes to look at the well one last time, then turned and began making her way to the one place she called home in both eras she had frequented. The Sacred Tree.

Step by step, she followed the way she knew to take when going from the well to the tree. It was all so surreal that things looked the same, yet it seemed so much greyer. The life around her almost felt as if it were mocking her taboo like existence. This would be her existence until she died again. With a body made of clay, her bones and the soil from her grave. Her grave? She wondered where that must have been located. She hadn't thought to ask Kaede before. Maybe she'd ask Kikyo when she returned to her side to join her in her travels. Suddenly, halfway to the tree, Kioko noticed Kagome standing in her path staring back at her with an emotionless face and an angered gaze, though it didn't compare to the icy cold pink hues that Kioko now used to look back at her with. Closer and closer Kioko got until she walked around Kagome, not even bothering to tell her to get out of the way. She ignored Kagome's presence, not bothering with a passing glance or a word of acknowledgment. Continuing on her way, Kioko got a few more steps further until a huge rock flew past the left side of her head before behind her, making her stop.

" Who do you think you are to ignore me, Kioko?! " Kioko heard Kagome yell from behind her. So, with a deadly glare and her face composed of an empty exterior, Kioko turned to face Kagome, her eyes landing on the burning anger that appeared in Kagome's eyes and on her face.

" I have no reason to interact with you, nor do I have any desire to do so. " Kioko responded, catching Kagome off guard. No reason? No desire?! The image of Kioko's dead body within Sesshoumaru's eyes zipped passed Kagome's vision only to return to the silver-haired demon that stood before her.

" How dare you?! You should be thanking me! If it wasn't for me, your worthless existence wouldn't have been brought to life. I urged Enju to bring you back when Sesshoumaru attempted to stop her, and she did. Who do you think had to go back to tell everyone that you had died? Who do you think had to deal with what your pathetic stupidity had caused my friends to feel? Who?! Do you think I want to do anything for selfish and unwanted trash like you? You owe me, Kioko! " Kagome yelled, lashing out with words that before would have cut Kioko deeply, but this time, all it had done was trigger Kioko's rage. Instantly Kioko was standing in front of Kagome and grabbed her by the neck, squeezing tightly enough to almost cut off Kagome's airway and then lifted Kagome from the ground her feet now dangling from the dirt by several inches while Kioko's purifying armor bit at Kagome's skin. Her pink eyes had their darkened deeper hue as her demonic aura whipped about in its fury. Watching as Kagome struggled and whimpered in her grip, brought forth the time when Kagome choked Kioko for nothing more than hatred. A low growl through bared fangs in warning escaped Kioko's lips before she spoke in a deadly tone that had Kagome tense still and look at Kioko in fear as the undead priestess squeezed slightly tighter, blocking Kagome's ability to breathe. She couldn't feel Kagome's throat within her grip.

" You will not speak to me in that manner. I've done nothing but compromise myself for you over and over. You killed my father. You cost me so many things, including my life in our time. The life I could have had with Shiro, and where none of this would have become of me. So no, I owe you nothing, but you- " Kioko said before then flinging Kagome away, making the younger girl slam her back against a tree hard, knocking what little air there was in her lungs right out of her. " - YOU _OWE_ ME! Know your place! " Kioko then yelled amongst Kagome's coughs and as Kagome looked up at Kioko with fear and shocked filled eyes as her right hand covered her neck in disbelief. Kioko attacked her, Kioko got angry with her. Glaring in new found anger, Kagome gritted her teeth wanting so much to lash out again to hurt Kioko but realized doing so may be a very costly mistake.

" I'll be returning home to tell everyone about this. " Kagome threatened in spite. Kioko's expression merely hardened.

" You do that. " Kioko responded coldly before then turning her back to Kagome and walking away calmly as if she didn't care in the slightly and in reality, she didn't. All she wanted was to go to the place she knew she could call home. Her real home. The only sounds she heard the whole way there were her footsteps and the rustling foliage around her. It saddened her. For it also meant her heartbeat could no longer be heard or the sounds of her breathing. When she made her way into that clearing to see The Sacred Tree standing proudly before her, she couldn't feel the breeze that rustled its leaves or the sun that was shining into the clearing onto her clay body. She relished in the memories of the feelings she now couldn't experience. She made her way to stand in front of the tree, then leaned her right hand against its trunk and then her forehead, closing her eyes. " I'm home. " She spoke softly. The tree leaves rustled loudly above her, no wind responsible for the action this time, making Kioko almost smile. Almost.

" Welcome home. " Kioko heard a voice behind her say. Having sensed the presence a few moments before Kioko stood straight, her right hand remaining on the bark of the tree's trunk and her eyes focused in front of her.

" I see I've grown predictable if you knew I'd be here, Inuyasha. " Kioko said with a solemn tone but held no hostility this time. " What is it you want? " She then asked, if for nothing else to get the interaction with him over with. She wouldn't even bother to look at him, keeping her back to him.

" I just came to see you. " Inuyasha said boldly. She could hear the seriousness in his voice as he spoke those words, and her eyes softened slightly. Recalling how she once claimed him to be the boy who was bound to this tree with her.

" I am attempting to manage. " Was all she said with the same tone she used before. No hostility, no vulnerability. Only calm.

" Have you seen Sesshoumaru since the- "

" -Do not mention his name in my presence! " Kioko then shouted in anger as the threat in her growling tone returned. For several minutes, it remained quiet. Until Inuyasha spoke again.

" He wasn't the reason you died. " Inuyasha then said gently, trying to tread lightly. Unsuccessfully. Kioko's demonic aura practically intoxicated the area as her eyes grew vengefully dead as she continued to stare at the tree and placing her right hand to her side.

" I beg to differ. " Kioko answered before turning to her left to leave.

" Wait, Kioko. Stay, you can travel with us and- "

" - I refuse. " Kioko answered still walking away and just about making the treeline Inuyasha spoke one last time.

" He wants to see you. " Inuyasha said tenderly. Kioko stopped her retreat as her face melded to one of pain and longing before she clenched her eyes and shook her head. Her expression then turned to one of pure defiance and ferocity.

" He can, on his deathbed. " Kioko answered before beginning to walk away, and this time, there were no more words said. Her presence disappeared into the shadows as she left to return to Kikyo.


End file.
